Love and Bloody Roses: Bloodlust
by Serenity Angel14
Summary: It's 2 yrs since Serena/Darien faced the Red Rose Killer. Now a new danger is after Serena, an evil Serena thought she'd left behind in her past. An evil she fears more than the RRK. With their rocky relationship, could there be a new man in Serena's life
1. Prologue

**Love and Bloody Roses: Bloodlust**

Back by popular demand is the second installment of _Love and Bloody Roses_.

I have often found that the sequel can often ruin or mess up the first movie, I will try not to do that. But in this second installment there are going to be new things, there is another love interest for Serena and the relationship between Serena and Darien is going to go through some hard times. Of course there is a new deranged killer after Serena and Darien is once again called to duty to protect her, but can he win her back before her heart falls to another?

Lets see.

I would like to note that the title is bloodlust as in the desire to spill or shed blood (the dictionary meaning (the Australian dictionary)) rather than the vampiric need for blood or blood consumption. Ok, just wanted to clear that up.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

On a dark, deserted highway forty miles from Centinela State Prison, South California . . .

Two lone headlights moved swiftly through the darkness along the endless black river of cracked tarmac, the roaring sound of an overused diesel engine echoed unheard through the silence. The large grey bus moved heavily along the narrowing road. It was late and it had been over an hour since a pair of human eyes had looked up with curiosity and read the large white lettering clearly displayed on all sides of the large, gray beast.

_Centinela Correctional Facility._

Centinela Prison was well known for housing some of the worst criminals of California. It was a level five maximum security prison, which meant they did not house terrorists or mass murders, but they housed violent murderers and rapists.

There were seven dark male figures on the bus, revealed only by the bright orange light of the headlights and the single dim overhead light at the centre of the gritty roof. Three of the men were dressed in the grey and black uniforms of the California State Prison Guards, or as officially referred to as Correctional Officers. The other four men were separated from the three prison guards by a thick metal mesh wall with a securely locked gate, and they were separated from the outside world by bullet proof glass windows. They seated separately with the distance of at least two seats between them. They were dressed in identical bright orange jumpsuits and were restrained by shinny silver prison chains, restraining their hands and their feet. They were inmates of the approaching prison, all on their way back from their rejected or lost appeals that had been held hours before. It was not often that an inmate of Centinela State Prison won an appeal. No one wanted them back on the streets after the crimes they had been convicted for.

"Hey, Carl!" The bus driver called to the man sitting behind him, holding a loaded shotgun across his lap. "You still seeing that pretty little blonde thing?"

The guard looked up with a proud smile on his face. "You bet'ya." He answered, turning his attention to the driver.

"How longs that been now?" The third guard asked, turning his attention to the conversation.

"Nearly eleven months." Carl answered happily. "I'm think'in of ask'in her to marry me."

"Ha!" He driver laughed. "As if something that good on the eyes would settle for you!" He jokingly teased.

"Well, if he doesn't." The third guard taunted with a friendly laugh. "I will."

"As if she'd marry the likes of you!" The driver snapped with a smile.

The third guard sat up straight, good-humouredly offended. "And why not, hu? I'm just as good as the next bloke."

The other two snorted and they all bursted into laughter as the driver turned the bus around a blind corner.

Suddenly, two things caught the attention of Carl and his smile was snatched from his face and all laughter in his eyes became horror in less than the blink of an eye. The first was the light of the headlights reflecting off of the overturned white SUV in the middle of the road only two car lengths away and the second was that for that single moment the driver's eyes were not on the road. He had turned to say something to the third prison guard, Stephen.

With no time to do anything else, he braced himself and cried out. "WATCH OUT!!"

Time seemed to slow down in Carl's eyes. The driver Stanley turned his attention back to the road ahead and cursed as he stepped on the break as hard as he could and turned the wheel sharply to the right in an attempt to miss the SUV, but Carl could clearly see there wasn't enough room. On one side of the road was a downward slope and on the other was a sharp uprise.

The distance was closing quickly when a small, horror-filled pair of innocent eyes caught his attention. There sitting on the road beside the SUV, clutching a pink teddy bear was a young, blonde child. The little girl was drenched in blood on her right side and seemed to be holding the adult hand of someone in the SUV he couldn't see.

"Oh my god!" The driver cried in horror as he turned back to the road and saw the little girl who had no time to move even if she could, but it was clear she was terrified beyond belief and only held the hand of who was most likely one of her parents, tighter.

"Jesus Christ!" Carl swore in horror. "There are kids in there!" He turned to the driver and saw something in his eyes. The man had made a desperate decision.

Carl watched wordlessly as the driver swerved the bus sharply to the right towards the downward slope.

Every man in the bus was thrown violently to the right. At only half of the speed they had been travelling at, they narrowly missed the SUV and the frightened child. The next moment with the SUV safe from collision, the bus slammed through the guard rails and disappeared from the little girl's sight down into the darkness.

A moment later there was the loudest explosion the girl had ever heard and the sound of tearing metal, and then everything was silent again.

The little girl held her mother's hand tighter as she stared into the empty darkness, her eyes just as empty and lifeless.

Time past, but the little girl didn't notice. She was numb. All she knew was her mother's cold hand beneath her wet, sticky one. It wasn't until a deep grunt called her attention to the left from where the bus left the road that she saw the man step over the guardrail. He was dressed in orange and had a happy expression on his face. She watched as the man looked around and soon spotted her.

He just stared at her.

The little girl knew she should fear this man, she would have had she been aware of anything.

The seconds pressed on and the little girl waited for him to do something terrible, the man was dangerous, even if he was dressed in orange pyjamas, but when the man moved, it wasn't towards her, but away from her, back the way the bus had come.

The man smiled at the little blonde girl with empty and lifeless eyes and an evil smile spread across his lips as it sparked a memory of a much older blonde girl with the same look in her eyes, only she had much more fear in the blue depths. With the memory flashing before his eyes, he looked up at the half moon with only one thought on his mind.

Finding that woman and putting the fear back in her eyes, making her pay for betraying him and sending him to prison, for ruining his life. Oh, he was free now and soon he would see that fear in her eyes. He would teach her that no one crossed him and went on unpunished. She would beg for death before he was done with her, but he would not grant her wish until it suited him, she would suffer long and painfully for what she had done to him.

Turning away from the child, he walked into the darkness. As the darkness swallowed him, he thought of his ex-girlfriend who had dominated his thoughts and dreams for years, dreams in which he made her pay for her betrayal. Yes, he was going to find her and he was going to do everything to her he had dreamed for doing for so long. He smiled with evil pleasure up at the moon. "I'm coming for you. Just wait, baby."

Oh yes, god help her because no one else would be able to. God help Serena Luna.

As the man disappeared into the darkness, the little girl turned and looked down at the bloodied hand of her mother and she only held on tighter, knowing that if she didn't she would disappear forever.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Things are going to get rough for Serena and Darien, but not to worry within the next few chapters something is going to happen to bring them back together or at least get them in the same room!**

**Thanks to everyone for thier reviews and support!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The sun was rising before US Federal Marshal Seiya Campbell arrived on site. He was average height and build for an American male, but with his light blue eyes and long black hair pulled back in a ponytail at the back of his neck he was the sort who could easily be distinguished in a crowd. Especially by any red blooded woman. He wasn't blind, he knew women found him attractive and it was knowledge that he used to his advantage often. He was dressed in snug black jeans, a green t-shirt and over his solid frame was draped a deep blue jacket, on the back the bold yellow words _US Marshal_ declared his purpose on the scene. Pulling out his badge, he flashed it at the uniform officers guarding the line of yellow police tape that kept back the hounding media and curious onlookers.

He looked ahead at the overturned and completely totalled SUV that had caused the accident that had led to the escape of two of the four prisoners the prison transport had been carrying. He had been briefed on the entire situation, and that had included the condition of family in the SUV. There had been four in the car, two young girls and their parents. The father had been killed instantly, while the mother and one of the little girls were in intensive care at the local hospital, the mother fighting for her life while the little girl would make it and the youngest daughter had been lucky enough to escape without serious injury.

He had been told the SUV had crashed before the bus. He studied the dark skid marks on the tarmac that ran for over twenty-five feet, the perfectly curved swerve marks clearly showed the bus's path, it had narrowly missed hitting the SUV.

Seiya shook his head. Clearly the driver had swerved to miss the SUV and save any survivors within. He had possibly saved the lives of the three females, but he had done so at the cost of his own life.

At the thought, he raised his gaze to the gaping hole in the guard rail. He slowly walked over to it, walking around the numerous other officials in scene, from forensic technicians to local detectives to Auto Crash Reconstructionists. He looked down over the descent. He could see what was left of the bus at the bottom of the sharp fifty foot slope. The bus had been torn in half and impaled by two trees. It had been a long way down and it had only been stopped by the thick trunks of the trees at the base of the declining slope.

According to the briefing he had been given on his cell phone by his boss on the drive to the crash scene, there had been fatalities. One of the prisoners and two of the prison guards, one of course being the driver. The third prison guard had been air lifted to hospital with the women from the crash, and the other convict had survived with minor injuries and had been found unconscious. He was now on his way to the prison forty miles down the road and should reach it any minute. He would talk to him later and get a first hand recount of the crash.

Now his concern was the two missing convicts.

He had been fed the basics of their files and neither were men he wanted loose. One was Joseph Phetelli. He had been sentenced to two life sentences for the execution of five men and one woman for the Italian Mafia. He had been a hit man and it had taken a lot for the investigators and arresting officers to gather enough evidence to convict him. They had only been able to solidly prove the execution of two of the men beyond a shadow of a doubt which was why he hadn't gotten the death penalty. The second was the one he was more concerned about. Jack Diamond. He had been a cop and he would know enough about procedure and tactics to make it difficult to catch him. He had been sentenced to twelve years imprisonment for rape and attempted murder. Apparently he hadn't liked it when his girlfriend had reported him for abusing her so he had gone after her and had violently raped her while holding his weapon in her mouth. It had been clear his intentions had been to kill her when he was done.

The girlfriend was his best chance at catching him as he would most likely go after her in revenge for putting him away and destroying his life. He would have to find her and get a few marshals to watch her and her place in case he showed up. He thought for a moment about whether or not he should warn the local police that she may be in danger and to give her a protection detail, but then if Diamond saw them, he would take off. He wasn't an idiot, he would know if she was being protected and he wouldn't be able to use her as bait.

No. He would hold off on alerting the locals, he didn't need that kind of bother at the moment. He had no proof Diamond would go after his ex-girlfriend. What he needed to focus on was catching the two escapees before they either disappeared or hurt someone else.

Decision made, he turned his back to the crash and looked around. Two sets of prison chains had been found without prisoners in them. Two prisoners who were ruthless and had nearly twelve hour's head start on him. Which wasn't too much of a big deal, he knew where the both of them were headed, Los Angeles. It was the closest large city, a place where they believed they could easily hide.

He had no doubt he would catch them, he always caught his targets. That was one of the things that made him one of the best, his unyielding determination and resolve. Once he decided to go after something, he didn't stop until he got it.

The only question was whether or not he would catch them before someone got hurt.

* * *

**Twenty-four hours later in the city of Los Angeles . . .**

A soft moan echoed through the still one bedroom apartment of Serena Luna as she woke from the restless slumber that had encased her sometime in the early hours of the morning. She had had trouble sleeping for the past two months, ever since . . .

No! She wasn't going to think about it again, it would drag her down for the entire day and she couldn't let that happen. It was Saturday and she was going out for lunch with her four best friends for their once a month get-together-and-catch-up lunch. Ever since three of her friends had happily married and the fourth Lita, had gotten engaged and was planning her wedding for next month, they hadn't had as much time to spend together as they used to. This had been pointed out a few months ago, so they had agreed to met once a month no matter what and just hang out.

Serena reluctantly threw aside the covers and walked into the bathroom. She looked up at her reflection, knowing what she would see. She had dark bags under her bloodshot eyes, her golden hair was tangled around her head in a way that was beyond description and her posture was saggy. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in two months, not since that night.

'_I can't live like this anymore, I love you but I need more.'_ Her own voice echoed in her mind and she gripped the sink basin harder as the words from the memory filled her ears.

'_So what are you saying Serena?'_ His smooth voice echoed in her mind.

Serena clinched her eyes closed tightly, knowing the words to come by heart. _'I'm sorry, I love you but I can't live like this anymore. I can't stand being second to your job!'_

'_Serena-.'_ The pain and hurt in his voice was heart-wrenching.

'_It's over, Darien. I'm moving out tomorrow.'_

A gasp of pain-filled horror echoed through her. _'Serena, baby. Angel, please. I-.'_

'_No, Darien! I need more than you can give me. We have been living like this for so long and yet nothing has changed except the time you've been spending with me.'_

Serena forced the memory back as she opened her eyes and looked into her reflection in the mirror, she looked into her own eyes and saw that once again tears threatened to fill her eyes, but she fought them with everything she had. She was done crying over him. She was done coming second to his job, she was done with their arguments. She was done with him.

They had been happy for nearly two years. He had been the world's most perfect and charming boyfriend. They had even moved in together after he had returned from Australia when he had been on the exchange training program between the two nations and there had been no problems. They had never even had a serious fight, but three months ago he had gotten a really big case involving another serial killer and he had worked day and night on it. She had barely seen him for a solid month, on the rare occasions that he crawled into bed beside her, he did nothing but pull her into his arms and fall asleep holding her. She had been patient and understanding, she had understood that it was something he had to do, but as the case had entered its second month, she hadn't been able to stand it any longer. She couldn't stand being alone anymore, she loved him with all her heart but she needed to feel that love returned once in a while. They'd had a big fight that had ended with her walking out the door, suitcase in hand.

But she had left her heart behind with him and no matter what she did she couldn't get it back from him.

Yes, Darien Shield's hold on her heart was not so easily broken.

She would not lie to herself, she still loved him and she probably always would, but she couldn't be with him if that was going to be her life. It had felt like she had been the only one in the relationship . . .

Drawing in a deep breath, she bowed her head defeated. Her pain and sadness would fade she knew, all she needed was time. When she had first left him she had been unable to stop crying for weeks, but now she was able to get through her day with an occasional smile on her face. It was the mornings that were the hardest. For that one moment when she woke she would always reach for him, to pull him close and feel his arms wrap around her, but all she ever found was the cold, empty space beside her.

She was getting better at hiding the pain and sorrow from her eyes and her face, but it wasn't going away, she didn't know if it ever would. She was stronger now than she had been a month ago, she could hear his name without bursting into tears and she could resist the overwhelming urge to answer her cell phone when he called, not that he'd called in weeks.

And she could fight the compulsion to open that box at the bottom of the hall closet, the box that held all his things and photos.

She hadn't seen him since she had walked away from him, but his face was forever imprinted in her mind.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the thoughts back and she started the routine she had settled into in the last month. She would first shower, and then she would step out, deal with her hair while it was still wet and return to her room to dress and then she would return to the bathroom where she would carefully apply her make-up to concealed all the signs of her restless nights.

She knew it would take a lot to hide the truth from all four of her friends, it seemed easier when she was dealing with one or two of them, but when they were together and they were staring at her with sadness and pity in their eyes, she could feel the walls she had built around her broken heart begin to fracture. She hated the way they would look at her like that and how they would hesitate to talk about the happiness in their own lives. Nina would even hesitate to mention her husband's name who was Darien's partner. They were both Los Angeles homicide detectives, the famous partner's who had brought down the Red Rose Killer who had tortured, raped and killed five women and had intended her to be his sixth.

That was how they had met, Darien had been assigned as her bodyguard and in less than a week they had fallen madly in love. He had saved her life countless times during that week, he had even been shot protecting her, but he had bore the scar proudly and she had soon come to see it as a symbol as his love for her, proof as to just how far he was willing to go for her.

Willing to give his life for her . . .

Serena clinched her teeth tightly, somehow her thoughts always drifted back to him and it was driving her insane. Inside she was a broken mess, filled with sadness, pain, remorse and an enormous hole where her heart had once been, but on the outside she was a strong, confident woman who was coping with the world and that was how her friends were going to see her she thought with fierce determination. If she could survive a psychotic psycho serial killer, she could survive heartbreak.

But secretly deep down, she would rather face another serial killer.

Forcing herself to relax and clear her mind, she reached for her purse and slipped on her new white tennis shoes. She had long ago given up wearing high heels or uncomfortable shoes. Darien had once told her that she was a magnet for trouble and in truth that was right, and she didn't have a strong brave boyfriend with a gun anymore, so she had to be able to make a fast get away if need be.

After surviving the Red Rose Killer Serena had had to face the fact that she could not take care of herself as well as she had believed she could. She had had to face the fact that it was best to run than to let her pride force her to stand and fight against someone who was usually three times as strong and as big as her. Even if she did know several self defence moves that Darien had taught her.

Although when she had practised them on him, they had been less about defence and more about seduction. She could still feel his hands moving down her skin, slick with sweat from the exertion of their practise session, moving them onto another kind of physical exertion. One that ended with her crying out in mind blowing pleasure and satisfaction . . .

Despite herself, the smallest of smile spread across her lips at the memory. Darien had never failed to pleasure or please her when it came to sex. No matter how many times, and positions they had done it, he had never left her unsatisfied. He had always known exactly what she wanted and exactly how to pleasure her. No, their sex life had always been phenomenal and never-ending. Even after a year and a half of being together their desire for each other had never wavered. Even after a long night of hot steamy passion, they both still wanted more. It was only ever their exhausted bodies that prevented them from doing so.

But their relationship had never been just about sex. Sure they'd had major chemistry and had always found it hard to keep their hands off each other, but there had been more there than physical desire. The love they shared had been what had driven their relentless sex drives, their never ending, relentless desire for each other. He had known her better than anyone else, he had always been able to make her smile when she wanted to cry, to make her feel loved, safe and happy even when everything else in her life was falling apart. He had always been there for her whether she had needed him or not. They had spent countless hours just lying in each other's arms, content with just holding each other. They had talked about everything and anything and he would always listen to what she had to say. She had quickly discovered that he was one of the smartest, intelligent people she knew. He would easily converse with one of her best friends, Amy the doctor and they would both talk about things that Serena knew she would never comprehend. In fact he had gotten along with all her friends well, in some weird way he had been able to relate to them. With quiet Amy it had been through intelligence, with spitfire Rei it had been through stubbornness and determination, with fierce Lita it had been through loyalty, protectiveness and their skill in the martial arts and with bright outgoing Nina it had been his generous, caring and loving spirit and heart.

Yes, all the girls had adored him from their first meeting and had accepted him immediately, although all of them had warned him that if he ever broke her heart there would be hell to pay. All four of them thought of Serena as their little sister and they were fiercely protective, so much so Darien had later told her that they had reminded him of a mother brown bear protecting her young cub. She had laughed at the hint of fear in his eyes, and it reminded her of that quote by Abraham Lincoln who had said that a woman was the only thing he feared that he knew wouldn't hurt him.

Then again, Lita had always been a tomboy with villent tendencies when it came to protecting that she loved, just like a mother bare. So whether she actually would harm him or not, she wasn't sure.

Although at the time Serena had believed that there had been no need for the threat. Darien had always been fiercely loyal, protective and loving of her. She had never seen him even look at another woman, he had always protected and defended her against any harm and he had never hesitated to show or prove just how much he loved and adored her. He had made her feel like the only woman on earth who was more precious than all the jewels and treasures on earth.

There was no other way to describe it than that he worshiped her and a man worshiped nothing as he worshiped the woman he loved.

When the girls had found out that they had broken up, she'd had to quickly explain that she had left him in order to stop Lita and Rei storming out the door to hunt him down and carry out their threat. They had remained with her that night to comfort her the best they could, but she had soon discovered that the moment she had fallen into an exhausted slumber, they had actually gone to him to rip him a new one, only to find that he had been hurting as much as she was.

Serena clinched her fists tightly as she attempted to get herself under control, no matter how hard she tried to keep him from her thoughts, he always found a way back in.

With her tennis shoes tied tightly, she left her bedroom and walked into the living room and threw a quick glance at the adjoining kitchen, but she knew she wouldn't eat anything. She never had much of an appetite these days.

She walked over to the door and reached for her keys when a loud knocking on her door caused her to jump and gasp in surprise.

Placing a hand over her racing heart, she drew a deep breath to calm herself and she turned her attention to the person on the other side of the door. Placing her hands flat on the door to steady herself she rose herself up on her toes and looked through the eyehole and her eyes widened.

She couldn't believe it! What would it take for the creep to get a clue? Anger rose up in her and she reached for the doorknob but she did not undo the golden door chain. She opened the door the few inches that the chain would allow and she looked up at the man who was standing in her doorway with his hands in his pockets.

He looked up when he noticed that she door had opened and a smile spread across his lips. "Hey, Serena."

Serena felt annoyance rise up in her and she let it show on her face. "What do you want, Jeremy?"

Jeremy shrugged casually. "I was hoping you'd like to have lunch with me today."

Serena wanted to groan in frustration. She had bumped into him three weeks ago in the lobby of the apartment building when he had been visiting a friend who lived in the building and he had hit on her from the moment he first saw her. She had been nice to him and had let him down gently, but he hadn't been able to take the hint that she wasn't interested. So he had taken to perusing her like the medieval knights had pursued the Holy Grail.

She had nothing against him, he was nice enough and he wasn't bad looking with chocolate brown hair with near golden brown puppy-dog eyes. He was brawny in a way that came from vigorous workouts without being body-builder bulky and he towered over her by a good head and a half, but there was nothing about him that appealed to her even if she was ready to start dating again.

She had been nice to him in letting him down until last week when he had started following her. She had been blunt to the point where she had been rude, but he still hadn't gotten the message. She didn't know what she was going to do about him, she had learnt the hard way just how dangerous stalkers could become, but legally he had done nothing wrong. He hadn't threatened her or been physically forceful, so she couldn't go to the police for a restraining order without looking completely paranoid and besides, news would get back to Darien about the restraining order and he would do something irrational.

Like beat the stuffing out of him.

"Look Jeremy." Annoyance thickly laced her tone. "I don't know how to make you understand this, but I'm really not interested, okay? I'm flattered and all, but I'm not interested in dating anyone right now."

"Oh, come'on." He insisted, moving forward to lean against the doorframe closest to her, bringing them only inches and a door apart. "What kind of excuse is that?"

"The truth." She bit back tightly.

"You know what I think?" He whispered smoothly, eyeing what he could see of her through the four inch gap between the door and the frame. "I think you're just scared."

Now she was becoming annoyed, what right did this stranger have to tell her what she was feeling? That was it! "Goodbye Jeremy." And she pulled back, ready to slam the door in his face and she would have succeeded had he not stuck his foot in the way at the last moment.

Serena took a cautious step back from him, there were only a few men she trusted these days and caution had been something that the Red Rose Killer and Darien had taught her. "Remove your foot or I'll call the police." She warned, her tone firm and serious.

He eyed her before obeying and stepping back from the door, but still keeping eye contact with her. "You can't keep turning me down forever and I'm not the kind of guy who gives up easily."

Serena didn't answer. She closed the door and slid the deadbolt securely into place. Taking a deep breath, she turned and leaned back against the door. Closing her eyes, she bowed her head and took a deep breath. She was no longer had the arrogance she had held before the Red Rose Killer had tried to kill her, she now knew when she couldn't handle a situation by herself and when she needed help.

The last thing she needed was a homicidal stalker after her.

Again.

* * *

**Meanwhile in a back alley deep within the city of Lost Angeles . . .**

Red and blue lights flashed through the dark shadows of the alley way, a narrow alley way between two run down ten story apartment buildings. Uniformed officers were taping off both ends of the alley and keeping at bay the crowd of curious onlookers. It was clear that something had happened, partially when two homicide detectives arrived on the scene.

Homicide detectives, Detective Andrew Simons and Detective Darien Shields stood over the covered body, talking to the medical examiner about what he had found out about the body. The body was covered with a white clean sheet that seemed the most out of place object of the alley way that reeked of vomit and decay.

They had not yet looked at the body as they needed the okay of the medical examiner as he had been the first official qualified to examine the body on the scene.

The two detectives were of the same age and build, but to any stranger looking upon them, they couldn't have been more different.

Detective Andrew Simons had wavy blond hair and deep green eyes, he was often described as handsome and captivatingly gorgeous. He was well groomed and his suit fit his solid frame neatly. He was cleanly shaven, his hair brushed back and he gave the appearance of having woken from a good night's sleep.

But his partner was the complete opposite.

Detective Darien Shields had raven black hair and deep, dark blue eyes. He was well built and tall without being overly so and he had always been the type women described breathlessly as drop dead gorgeous. But any woman who saw him now would not have thought so. He was dressed in clothes it was clear that he had slept in, his wrinkled dress shirt was hastily half tucked into his wrinkled black slacks, his jacket had a large coffee stain across his left breast pocket and the collar was half folded under the seam. His hair was un-combed, his eyes were bloodshot, he hadn't shaved in a week and he smelled as if he hadn't had a shower in just as long. Either that or he had slept in a dumpster.

He was a mess.

Up until two months ago he had been just like his partner, neatly groomed and clean every day, but looking at him now no one would believe that he was an extremely wealthy man who had had to turn down more than one modelling offer over the years. He was one of the lucky ones who didn't do the job to put food on the table. He did the job because he wanted too. Because he loved the job.

With the brief onsite report from the medical examiner, they dismissed him and turned their attention to the body. According to the uniform they had spoken to on their arrival, there had not yet found a witness who had even heard anything. The man who had found the body was standing with a uniform to one side of the alley and was being questioned. They would get to him, but they would examine the body first.

Once they were out of earshot, Darien turned to his partner who was reading through his notes quickly.

"Have you seen Serena lately?"

Andrew looked up at his partner to see the pain and suffering in his eyes that had laced his tone. The same pain and suffering he had seen there without fail for the last two months and it was really beginning to show physically. He studied his partner who looked completely drained in every possible meaning on the word.

The man before him was a broken, empty man and he didn't know how to help him. Every day since Darien had come back to work a month after things had fallen apart between the couple, Darien had asked him the same question, which would be methodically followed by another. Compassion and sympathy filled him, his partner was suffering but what he didn't know was that Serena was suffering just as badly as he was. Why they had broken up, he didn't know as both of them refused to tell him, but he couldn't understand it. They had been so deeply in love and devoted to each other that they hadn't had one serious problem until the night Serena had left him.

Every time Darien asked him that question he considered not telling him, but having constant updates on the woman who had destroyed him seemed to be the only thing that was keeping him going, well that and the job.

Taking a deep, sad breath he answered his partner. "Not in the last few days, but Nina's meeting with her today for lunch." Over the last two months his wife had been meeting with Serena frequently and between the four girls they had managed to keep a fairly good eye on her, but all their attempts could not lessen the pain and suffering she tried too hard to hide from them. But she fooled no one, not the girls who were closer than sisters could ever be, not her parents or her brother and not even him.

Serena had not seen Darien since that night which it seemed made it easier for her to deny her true feelings, but Darien had been secretly watching her. Not as a stalker, but every now and then when the pain got too much for him, he would stand late in the evening across the street from her apartment until she came home from work at the local grade school. He would watch her walk down the sidewalk and enter the apartment building and then he would wait until the lights came on to assure she was home safe before he would return home to the apartment they had once shared.

Darien didn't know that Andrew knew, but he never did it more than once a week.

And unlike Serena who had hidden away every photo of them together, he had filled his apartment with them and would spend countless hours doing nothing but sitting in the dark staring at them.

Andrew was just thankful that his partner had never liked alcohol, the last thing he needed was to become an alcoholic. Not that he needed it, every day Andrew watched the dim spark in his partner's eyes die just that little bit more. He was almost dead inside . . .

Andrew feared how much longer Darien would last before he cracked and did something stupid. He did not fear for Serena's safety, as no matter what happened Darien would never do anything to harm Serena. He feared for Darien's.

"Is she okay?" Darien's weak voice asked his second question.

At first Andrew hadn't know how to answer that question, but he had learnt with Darien's second daily question that the simplest answer was the best. "She's fine."

In the beginning he and his wife had tried to get them back together or at least in the same room so they could talk. Or at the very least see what this was doing to the both of them, but all their attempts had failed and in the end they'd had to give it up or risk losing a friendship. But they never gave up hope for them.

They didn't see it, but this was killing them both.

Darien closed his eyes for a moment before he turned his attention to the body, his pale face firm with the obvious resolution to focus on the case. "So what have we got?"

Andrew sighed patiently. His partner hadn't been paying attention, _again_. His mind was always only on one golden haired spitfire.

"According to the medical examiner, it appears she was stripped naked, beaten and violently strangled." Andrew summarised for him.

"Raped?" He asked, his tone ice cold.

Andrew knew his partner better than anyone and his greatest weakness apart from a blond haired blue eyed grade school teacher, was women. He had a near overwhelming need to protect them and the one thing he loathed above all was rapists. "Unknown. Won't know til after the autopsy."

Which he would have known had he been listening to the medical examiner's onsite assessment.

Andrew watched as Darien slowly lifted up the sheet and looked underneath. For a moment his partner was motionless, but then Andrew noticed that his partner had paled more than should have been possible for a breathing man. He looked as if he was going to be violently ill.

What the-? What had affected his partner so dramatically?

"Darien?" He stepped forward and looked down, but he couldn't see the woman's body for the sheet. "What is it?"

Without a word, Darien pulled the sheet fully away from the body and Andrew felt as if he had been dropped into a pool of ice cold water.

There sprawled wide and naked was a young petite, small woman with long golden blond hair that had been violently hacked from her head and was now spread around her. Her blue eyes were open and staring up at the blue sky above, lifelessly and a horror filed expression covered her still face. Around her throat were black, angry bruises from where she had been strangled. Bruises covered her entire naked body, and it was clear that she had been violently beaten and kicked.

"Jesus." Andrew gagged. For a moment he thought he was going to vomit when a horrific thought hit him, but he soon identified unfamiliar features.

"It's not her." Darien's hollow voice trembled. He had known it immediately. He would have known if it were her, he would have felt it long before, in his heart. But it could have easily been the woman he was so obsessed with.

"She could be Serena's sister." Andrew mumbled, fighting the numbness that threatened to consume him. He loved Serena like a little sister and to see a woman who looked so much like her in such a terrible situation almost had him re-introduced with his breakfast.

Suddenly Andrew looked down at Darien, studying him carefully for any sign that he was going to act out or do something stupid. As hard as this had to be for him, it had to be a thousand times harder for Darien and he had no doubt that the memories he had of the Red Rose Killer and what had happened the night he had killed him were flashing before his eyes. Serena hadn't known it, but for a few months after he had saved her from the Red Rose Killer, Darien had had nightmares. Nightmares in which he had been too late to save her from the Red Rose Killer. In his dreams he had seen her dead, naked and sprawled across her bed covered in her own blood, just like the other five victims. Darien had told her that he had been dreaming about the latest victim on his latest case in order to prevent her from worrying about him more than she had too. She had soothed him until they had fallen back to sleep and for those months Darien had been unable to sleep without her safely in his arms. It had been just before he had left for Australia that the dreams had subsided, but the moment he had gotten back to the states he had asked her to move in with him, which she had done within the fortnight.

And the changes in both of them, as well as his apartment had been substantial. Both of them had beamed with happiness and love. Darien had completely forgotten his former brooding, serious self and the woman's touch had immediately shown in his almost sterile bachelor pad. Gone were the slick black furniture and the pure white carpet and in had come the warm golden brown polished furniture, a deep green comfortable leather couch set and cream coloured carpet. The apartment had shown the warm love and happiness that had dwelled within, but now it was dark, cold and empty.

Just like Darien had become.

And Andrew did not know how he was going to react to the sight before him, but he knew one thing about his partner, he would be seeing this sight again and again in the nightmares to come and it was sure to drive him even further into insanity.

"Darien." He called to his partner as he turned away from the sight before him and placed his hand on his partner's shoulder, drawing him from the trance that had held him. "Darien."

Darien looked up at him with eyes filled with horrified fear. It was clear that he had been seeing the woman as Serena, which was not difficult.

Suddenly Darien was on his feet and was walking hastily away from him. "I have to see her."

Andrew spun around and hurried after his partner, knowing it was a _very_ bad idea with him in such a state, god knows how he would react to seeing her with such raw emotion within him. He quickly caught up with his partner just as he reached their car and he spun him around.

"No! Listen Darien, that's not a good idea." He said quickly, seriousness in his tone. "You're too raw right now."

"I don't care. I just have to see her." He reached for the car door, but Andrew slammed his hand against it, preventing him from opening it.

"Darien, buddy. Please listen to me. That's not Serena. Alright?" He struggled to reach some rational part of his best friend, but there was never any there when it came to Serena. With her he was all emotion and instinct.

And love.

"Darien. She's fine. I'll call Nina and she can tell you for herself that Serena is fine and sitting across from her, smiling and laughing with the girls." Andrew studied his partner's eyes and felt a wave of relief to see that he was thinking, which meant there was some logic in him now.

Darien hesitated. He needed to see her now more than he needed to breathe, but something in Andrew's reasoning was refusing to be ignored.

"If you still need to see her, then later when you're calm, I'll take you over to her apartment and we'll wait until she comes home and you can see for yourself that she's fine." He said quickly before Darien could dismiss the logic in him for the heart wrenching need to know that the object of the raw emotion was indeed unharmed and push him out of the way, got in the car and drove through the city to her like a maniac.

Darien's eyes widened. "You know about that?"

Andrew sighed deeply. "Yeah." He admitted reluctantly. "I know. I'm usually parked a few cars away watching you, just in case you tried to do something foolish."

Darien looked at his partner, not knowing how to react to the news that his partner didn't trust him with Serena. Not that he could blame him, not one second passed in his day that he did not think of the woman he loved so much who had broken his heart. The pain and hurt within him was unbearable and each day, each moment he had to fight for control against the urge to kick her door down, take her into his arms and refuse to let her go again despite of her protests. Hell, he would tie her to his bed for the rest of their lives if that's what it took to get her back into his life.

When she'd walked out on him, it had felt as if he were dying. She had closed the door behind her and he had fallen to his knees and wept like the broken man he still was. The pain had been beyond words, he would have given the world to have been able to go after her, but she had warned him not to try and he had obeyed her hoping she would see reason in the next few days and come back to him or at the very least, talk to him. But like the radiant, stubborn creature she was, she hadn't and when he had finally summoned up enough courage to call her, she hadn't picked up. She never did. She was a smart woman who had caller id on both her cell phone and her hard line phone. Damned woman had listened to every word he had told her about the measures to take to protect herself.

Over the last two months, every day he lived without her he lost a little more of himself, a little more of his soul, his broken heart, his sanity and his will to live. She had been his entire world, the light that had fully driven away the sadness and loneliness in him. She was his light and without her he felt as if he had lost the sun and the darkness around him was slowly eating away at him, drawing him deeper and deeper into the darkness of despair and pain.

The only relief he had in the slightest was the job he had thrown himself into, a job he had once loved but now there was no love in his life, not even for his job and seeing her once a week for the brief few seconds it took her to walk down the sidewalk and into her apartment building. He would wait for the lights in her apartment to come on so he would know she had arrived home safely and then he would have to force himself to drive away before he ran up to her apartment and kicked down her door. Then he would take her into his arms and kiss her senseless, until she was putty in his arms and then he would kiss his way down her enticing throat, until he reached her breast. He would take her sweet nipple into his mouth as he listened to her purr in pleasure for more as she threw back her head and then he would –

NO! He gritted his teeth against the images and his raging hard on that was now tented his slacks. He would not be pulled into another of his fantasies that had him nearly biting his tongue off against the urge to find her and perform latest his fantasy with her.

He knew his partner, his best friend and the closest thing he had ever had to a brother, was right. If he went to her now, he would not be able to restrain himself from touching her, from kissing her until she was begging for him to take her-

NO! NO! NO! He was stronger than this! He had to be, for her sake.

Andrew was right, if he went to himself he would not be able to control himself and he could possibly hurt her.

The woman in the alley was not Serena. Serena was safe and with the girls for lunch. She wasn't lying lifelessly just thirty feet from where he stood. The woman looked like Serena, but Serena was not the only petite blond, blue eyed woman in Los Angeles. In his past he had had seen victims who resembled Serena. Never one so much so, but it was not impossible. It did not mean that Serena was in danger. It did not mean that the killer had meant to kill her instead.

Serena was safe.

Or as safe as she could be away from his side. He would have given his life to have her at his side in that moment, but he knew it would not be. Serena had made the choice to walk away from him and she had made it clear that she had no interest in him in any way, any more and he had to accept that. No matter how hard it was. Serena had left him, he had not left her.

He could never have left her.

Over the last month he had tried to convince himself that it was time to let her go, but no matter what words he used to try to convince himself, they were just words and words did nothing against the aching hunger in him. A hunger that demanded Serena in his bed, in his life and in his heart.

But he would never have that again. Never again would Serena be in his bed, never against would she be in his life, but by the gods she would always be in his heart.

Even if he wasn't in hers any more.

Drawing a defeated breath he bowed his head and slumped back against the side of their car. "Fine." He mumbled lifelessly. He would settle for Nina telling him that she was fine and sitting across from her.

For now.

* * *

**So there it is. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can, but please be patiant as I am writing when I really shouldn't be! (I can't help myself!)**

**I love reviews, advise, comments, etc. So please, feel free!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay boys and girls, I would just like for you to bear in mind that I have not had time to read through and properly spell check this chapter as I wanted to get it completed before I get really busy. I had to chose between posting it without spell-checking or waiting until I found time in the next two weeks. Based on the comments I've been getting I went with the later, so please I know there are going to grammar and spelling mistakes and etc, but I will get to them sometime in the next fourteen days. If there are any really irritating or obvious stupid mistakes just let me known and I'll fix it up!  
**

**Thanks to everyone for their wonderful reviews! The support I have been getting is nothing short of fantastic and inspiring! So thank you so much! I would also like to say that even though I don't know how this Fanfic is going to end, this was not started with the intention of being a Serena+Seyia fanfic! I free write most of the time and never really plan more than a few chapters ahead, although I do plan the big events. So at this stage not even I know how it's going to turn out. I will say that I have invested too much into Serena and Darien to let them part easily!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Serena sat with her back to the window at the table of five. Her friends, each with a glittering wedding or engagement ring on their finger, were talking happily among themselves about the latest gossip. Although they saw each other often, it was rarely all at the same time. The girls were always dropping into her place to check on her. They usually either came alone, with their husband or fiancée, or with one of the other girls. She appreciated that they wanted to keep an eye on her because they all cared for her, but truth be told they offered her little comfort other than they could distract her for short periods of time. Such as now, she sat listening to them, content to just listen instead of joining them.

Lita was busy planning the last few details for her wedding. Since Serena was the only unmarried one of them, she had been named maid of honour and even though it was against tradition because they were married, the others girls had been asked to be her brides maids, along with Ken's younger sister. They had already been fitted for their gowns, which would be a beautiful deep green to match the trim of Lita's beautiful wedding gown. Serena had had so much time on her hands to try and fill so her thoughts wouldn't have time to wonder to her broken and wounded heart that she had already organised everything she was supposed to. The bridal shower was planned for the night before the wedding and everything was organised according to Lita's wishes which consisted of no strippers, only close friends and a refrigerator stacked full of delicious treats and ice cream. She had collected the four tradition good luck charms. Something old which was her grandmother's jade earrings, something borrowed was Nina's favourite solid silver bracelet, something new was her wedding dress and something blue would be Ken if he showed up at the wedding still drunk from the bachelor party the night before Andrew was planning for him. But just in case he did show up in a reasonable state, Serena had found her a delicate blue imbraded handkerchief. At first Darien was to be Ken's Best Man as over the last few years Andrew and Darien had become good friends with the girl's husbands, Chad, Greg and Ken, but in Darien's current state he had been unfit to fill the position. So he had asked Andrew to be his Best Man.

Serena blinked and turned her attention back to the mental list she had of her responsibilities. She had ensured that all the orders had been correctly placed, from food to flowers, and re-checked the guest list and seating arrangements. She had also ensured that everything was still to Lita's satisfaction, but Lita had just assured Serena that she had faith in her and anything she did would be fine. Lita had been on the verge of a stroke with everything she had to organise when Serena had offered to help and Lita had beamed and had told her anything she wanted to take care of was fine with her. They had sat down and Lita had explained the basics, such as the flowers and food she wanted, and then handed a great deal of it over to Serena.

Serena strongly suspected it had mainly been because Lita had known she'd needed a distraction.

And then she had rechecked it, and then rechecked everything once again. Everything was going perfectly for Lita and she deserved no less. Ever since they had met and become friends, she had always been the most protective and loyal of them, taking care of them all. It was time that she had someone to take care of her and Ken did that perfectly. He made her feel love and he made her happy.

Just as Darien had for her. Serena bowed her head, fighting her tears. She would not bring her friends down with her.

So many times she had thought of calling Darien or considered trying to reconcile, but something always stopped her and she didn't know exactly what it was. There was fear in her that eventually everything would just go back to the way things had been and she couldn't bare that. She loved Darien with all her heart, but that had only made his absences all the more unbearable. She had known his job was important to him and she had tried her hardest to be understanding for as long as possible, but all of a sudden she couldn't stand it.

She had been lonely.

Not that she wasn't now, but now she had the freedom to find someone else. Someone who wasn't married to his job.

If only her heart would let her.

So many times she had wondered if it had been her fault that he had been so distant with her. Was it because he had believed she wanted to get married like her friends? She hadn't put any pressure on him about marriage or anything else to her knowledge. They had talked about getting married one day and having children, but she had never pressured him, never even hinted that she wanted to get married in the near future. If he had asked her, she would have happily accepted in a heartbeat. She had been certain then that she would spend to the rest of her life with him, but she had been happy to live as they had been. She didn't need a ring on her finger to know he loved her, to know they were meant to be together forever. Even though all around her her friends had all married or were about to be. She had never wanted that for herself right at that moment.

Serena had thought he had understood that. But maybe she had been wrong and in some unknown way she had been pressuring him to propose. He hadn't wanted to hurt her by telling her that he had no intention of proposing, so to avoid it he had busied himself with work.

But that didn't sound like the man she loved, the man who would do anything to avoid hurting her.

In truth she had no clue what it had been that had changed everything. For nearly two years things between them could not have been more perfect. They had always managed to find time for each other, to go on dates and romantic weekends, to share meals together and they had always found time for sex and cuddling. And then almost overnight, he had become distant and had hardly any time for her. He had told her he had been working on a big case and she had accepted that. She hadn't once hassled him to spend more time with her. He hadn't told her anything about the case, but she had been able to tell it was big. So because she had known it was important to him, she had hid her loneliness from him and had been there when he had needed her. The look in his eyes told her when he had seen something that could only be described as evil and he needed to just hold her to assure himself that everything was alright as long as he had her, and also that she was safe in his arms.

Nothing comforted him more than knowing she was safe.

She had always known when he had seen something so horrible that he couldn't stand it. He was a homicide detective in the city of Lost Angels and she had understood that he saw things daily that she could not see, even in her worst nightmares. She had seen that distant look in his eyes and she had known he had been trying to separate his work life and his home life so he would be hers completely. She had held him to comfort and assure him, to remind him that there were still good things in the world, such as love and happiness.

Most of the time she had been able to remind him of that, but the case he had been working on when things had changed had been different. He had come home refusing to look at her and he had locked himself in his office for over three hours. It had nearly scared her to death. He had been hurting and struggling with his demons and he had refused to let her help. After that first day, it had taken him two days just to look at her, let alone touch her other than to hold her at night as they lay in bed.

And then roughly two weeks later it had happened again, only this time he had reacted by never being home when she was awake, hell he'd spent most nights sleeping at the precinct. Occasionally he would call her to assure she was alright and she had everything she needed, but she had known he had called for some reason he wasn't telling her. And eventually the case had changed him completely. He never smiled and his usually sparkling eyes had become hard, serious and set in something she could not understand. She had never seen such relentless, cold determination in his eyes. He refused to touch her or even look at her and he always kept his distance from her, as if he were afraid that simply being close to her would cause her to fall to the floor dead.

She had seen his fear for her and she had begged him to tell her what was wrong so she could help him, but he had refused. For a short time she had feared he was being unfaithful to her. At first she had dismissed it as ridiculous as she had never known a more loyal, protective, loving and faithful man in her life, but as time passed it had been harder to dismiss the notion and she had gone to Andrew, begging him to tell her what was wrong.

It was then that she had discovered that Darien had made Andrew promise not to tell her anything about the case they were working on or what was bothering him and Andrew never made a promise lightly. He had assured her that Darien was not being unfaithful to her. He had told her it was the case they were working on. It was affecting Darien more than usual and he was fierce in trying to solve it.

Serena had trusted Andrew. He was the only person on Earth who knew Darien just as well as she did and if Darien was having an affair there was no way he could hide it from the both of them.

Confused and lost, she hadn't known what to do other than support him when she got the chance and try to understand. However, it was not long before her friends and her family had noticed her sadness and loneliness, and they had tried to help her, but she could not be helped. The only one who could help her was pulling away from her.

Near the end Andrew and the girls had tried to warn him that he was losing her, but he hadn't listened. A week later Darien had come home to find her with a suitcase in her hand and heading out the door. He had stopped her and had tried to convince her to stay, he had been about to explain for something, but she hadn't wanted to hear it. They had argued and she had left before the tears in her eyes had had a chance to fall. She had gone to Lita's place, where she had stayed until she had found her own place.

A week after she'd left him, the calls had started but it was too late. She had asked him not to come after her that night, and he had chosen not to come over her in the following days, making what he wanted perfectly clear. So she had refused his calls and when he had come to Lita's door demanding to see her, the Amazon had refused to let him in and Lita was not one to be pushed back.

And that had been the end of them. She may have walked out on him, but only because he had pushed her away. If only she could convince her heart of that.

"Serena?" Came a gentle, caring voice.

Serena looked up to see the girls staring at her with a sad worry in their eyes. She quickly pushed back the memories and forced a small smile to her lips knowing what they were going to ask. "I'm fine."

They didn't believe her for a moment.

Nina gently reached out and placed her soft, delicate hand over her own which was resting on the table. "Serena, sweetie. You don't need to put on a brave face with us. We're here for you."

"That's right." Lita agreed. "We know you're still hurting girl."

"Maybe if you talked about it with us." Amy suggested encouragingly. "Maybe it will help."

"Holding it inside helps no one, Sere." Rei placed her hand over her other on the table and looked into her eyes.

Serena looked around at her friends and she wanted to, she really did but they all had their own problems, they didn't need hers weighing them down. Taking a deep breath, she forced her strained smile to relax slightly and pulled the sadness from her eyes, hiding it behind a wall. "I'm alright. I promise." She assured them, even though everyone at the table knew she was lying. "It's just taking a little longer to get over him than I thought." She said weakly, giving them half-truth.

She would never get over him and she had known it from the start.

They stared at her as the moment's passed silently, until Serena couldn't stand it any longer. "I don't want to talk about this, I want to know what's going on with you all."

They hesitated.

Serena's eyes softened almost pleadingly. _"Please."_

They all took a deep breath and sank back in their seats. Clearly they were going to give in.

"Well, my newest song is a hit." Rei said, finally breaking the heavy silence.

"That's wonderful!" She brightened ever so slightly. She was happy for her friend, the song they had written together for Darien had also been a major hit, but she hadn't had a hit like that one since.

"Yeah!" Amy agreed as they all turned their attention to Rei. "Congratulations!"

The conversation for the next few minutes revolved around Rei's blooming career as a song writer and the ideas for her new song. It wasn't until silence descended upon them all that Nina spoke up, she had a secret that she couldn't wait to tell them, but the moment she had seen Serena's sorrow filled eyes she had been hesitant. Serena needed help and support, and she hadn't wanted the spotlight on her, but for some reason she knew that her time had come.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out before she could change her mind.

The table was silent as all eyes snapped towards her and their jaws dropped, happy disbelief filling their eyes.

"Oh my god!" Rei's high pitched feminine squeal echoed loudly through the crowded café, causing the eyes of nearly half the people in the café to turn in their direction. "You're pregnant?!"

Serena laughed a genuine laugh and it felt good, it had been so long. Nina was actually blushing! She hadn't seen her do that since high school when she'd literally fallen over a guy she'd had a major crush on. She watched as Nina sunk lower in her chair as she felt every pair of eyes in the café turn in their direction.

"Oh my god, congratulations!" Amy said happily in a much more subtle tone than Rei had.

"A little version of the airhead running around." Lita said to herself with a teasing tone. "Heaven forbid!"

Everyone laughed as Nina playfully whacked her up the back of the head.

Serena felt real happiness for her friend. No one deserved a happy family more than Nina and before she could stop herself, she was out of her chair and walking around the table to her where she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy for you, Nina." She whispered softly in her ear.

"Thank you, Serena." She whispered against her hair.

Serena pulled away from her to see Nina staring up into her eyes with both happiness and sadness shinning in her deep, clear eyes. "You'll have it too." She whispered to her with love in her voice. "One day."

Serena gave her a loving appreciative smile. "Don't worry about me, Nina. I've always survived." She whispered back.

"You shouldn't have had too, you deserve so much more than the horror and pain you've had to endure." Nina had tears in her eyes now. "You deserve everything good in this world."

Tears for her.

Serena felt her heart tighten. Her sister, all of her sisters loved her so much, just as she loved them and there was nothing they wouldn't do for one another. When one of them was hurting, all of them hurt. They shared each other's pains and sorrows, laughter and love. They were bonded in a way that could never be broken, not even by life taking them their separate ways.

And Serena could not let her pain be theirs any longer. Forcing laughter into her eyes she smiled broadly and found that it took less effort than she had thought it would. "So that would be the hormones showing themselves?"

They all laughed and Nina's tears disappeared from her eyes as Serena took her seat once more.

"So have you told Andrew yet?" Rei asked her when the laughter faded, but the atmosphere remained care-free.

"No." Nina took a sip of her orange juice. Now they all knew why she hadn't ordered her normal order of coffee and a large chocolate chip cookie. "Tonight. I wanted to be sure first. I went to the doctor this morning and so far everything is looking good."

"How far along are you?" Amy asked, she was the doctor among them and they all knew she would be the one to deliver Nina's baby. They all knew the reason she had not gone to Amy earlier that day was because Amy and Greg were taking a week off to spend together as they had both been so busy lately.

"Five weeks." She answered proudly.

"Morning sickness yet?" Lita asked curiously.

Nina shrugged. "I feel a little off in the mornings, but the good news is that I'm not throwing up yet."

"Ah, the pleasures of pregnancy." Lita said playfully.

They all laughed.

"I don't care what I have to endure." Nina told them truthfully. "I would suffer ten times worse to have Andrew's baby." She leaned back and closed her eyes dreamily. "A little boy with his green eyes and gentle nature."

They all watched her lovingly. They couldn't have been happier for her, of all of them she was the most maternal and gentle natured. There would be no better mother in the entire world.

Serena smiled at her friend and forced herself to block her mind from wondering what it would have been like if she had carried Darien's child and her smile become more wistful. A little boy with Darien's raven black hair and fiercely loyal and protective spirit or a little girl with his dark blue eyes and his stubbornness.

Taking a deep breath, she stopped her thoughts dead before her friends noticed her depressed mood again. She wouldn't drag them down, not now.

Suddenly the sound of a cell phone ringing from Nina's general direction sounded and helped Serena draw from her mind.

Nina reached for her cell and looked down at the small screen at the caller id. It was her husband Andrew. He knew that she was meeting with her friends for lunch and he wouldn't have called unless it was important. Answering the call she put her cell to her ear, worry rising within her. "Andrew."

"Nina." Come his smooth voice through the small white device. His voice wasn't frantic and panicked, but it was serious and strained.

"What's wrong?" She asked, becoming completely alert.

She heard her husband sigh. "Don't worry, honey. I'm fine, but Darien is about to give himself a heart attack unless you tell him that Serena's fine and with you."

Nina's brow wrinkled in confusion and suspicion. Something was up. "Why?"

Andrew hesitated.

"Andrew Simons!" She snapped, her voice filled with authority and warning. It was the voice of a wife and mother. "You tell me this very second!"

Andrew sighed, dejectedly. "A body was found this morning. A young woman." He explained simply. She knew he would give her no details. He hated bringing his work home with him or bothering her with it. "Blond, blue eyes, petite."

Nina's eyes widened in both horror and understanding. Darien was going nuts because the woman looked like Serena!

"You can't tell Serena or any of the girls, Nina!" He both told and begged her.

"I know." She mumbled. The last thing she would do was tell Serena! She had enough stress to deal with at the moment. She turned her attention to the four girls who were staring at her with curious and alert expression on their faces in reaction to her own. "Give me a moment." She told her husband as she lowered the phone and addressed her friends. "I'll be back in a minute." And before any of them could protest, she was already halfway across the quaint little café to the ladies room.

She quickly assured she was alone before she put the phone to her ear. "Alright Andrew. Put him on." And she took a deep breath, heaven give her strength.

Nina could no more understand why the two had separated than any of the others. It was obvious to a blind man just how in love and devoted to each other they were. Of any of them, they had the most beautiful true love.

Until something had happened that had made Darien pull away from her, and she knew that Andrew at the very least suspected what it was, but he refused to tell even her because when he made a promise, he kept it.

No matter what.

"Nina?" Came Darien's tight voice. Clearly he was struggling to keep himself in check and not sound like an impatient child. "Is she there? How is she? Is she alright?" He fired off before she could speak.

Nina looked skyward and begged the heavens for patience. "Darien! Calm down!" She told him firmly and waited a moment before continuing. "Yes, she's here. She's fine, a little down but fine."

Nina could sense his relief even though she was met with silence.

"Darien?" She called inquiringly, for a moment wondering if he had dropped out.

"Is she seeing anyone, Nina?" He asked softly.

Nina's heart filled with sorrow for him at his tone. He sounded so defeated, so sad and lost, but there had also been the faintest hint of hope in his voice. Hope that she hadn't forgotten him. For a moment she hesitated, wondering what she should tell him. On one hand they were separated and it wasn't any of his business, but on the other hand they were so deeply in love that their separation was slowly killing them. They belonged together and she had sworn she would do everything in her power to try and get them together again, to realise they had made a grave mistake.

"No, Darien." She sighed deeply, giving in. "She's not."

Darien sighed in numb relief.

"She will eventually, Darien. You do realise that?" She told him with hopes that it would cause his to spring into action. To do something to win her back.

Silence.

"Darien?"

Silence.

And then. "Jesus, Nina. What did you say to him?" Came her husband's bewildered voice. "He went even paler and just walked away."

Nina closed her eyes sadly. She was tempted to give up, but it took much more than that to make her give up a cause she had undertaken in the name of love. "Just the truth he didn't want to face."

Andrew knew better than to ask. "Listen baby, I may be home a little late tonight. Is that problem?"

Nina swallowed her disappointment. She knew what he did helped people and got dangerous people off of the streets, so she was understanding when it came to his job. To a point. "No, Andrew. Just please don't be too late, I have a surprise for you." She hinted with a suggestive tone.

"Really?" Came his smooth voice. "And will I like this surprise?"

'_You had better.'_ She thought to herself. "Oh, it's life changing." She hinted with a teasing tone.

"Well, I'd better get back to work and I'll be home as soon as I can."

Nina smiled into the phone. "Be safe." She whispered, the fear of one day losing him forever within her.

"Always." He told her, seriously. "I love you, Nina."

The words warmed her heart. "I love you, Andrew."

And the line went dead.

Nina pulled her cell phone from her ear and looked down at it with sadness and love in her eyes. Love for her husband and sadness for the man who was like a brother to her.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you two of you?" She asked the phone.

But she got no answer.

* * *

It was late when Serena arrived at her apartment building.

She's had fun, but she was completely drained. She approached her apartment door, dreaming of a quick hot shower and then her welcoming bed. She was thankful it was Sunday tomorrow so she wouldn't have to get up at six am to make it to the school with enough time to set up for the day.

But when she saw the flowers at the foot of her door she froze and looked around the empty corridor. She had learnt two years ago the danger of accepting flowers from an unknown person. Although they weren't red roses but a variety of colourful flowers, she was no less wary.

Were they from Darien?

No. Darien would send roses or lilies, or maybe even orchids, something expensive and delicate, not a bouquet that looked as if it had been picked up at the local corner store. Not that it mattered to her how much they cost. She was a firm believer in that a gift from the heart was more special than anything money could buy.

She had tried to explain this to Darien, but he had refused to stop spoiling her with everything he could think off. He didn't flaunt his money, but as he had often said, he wanted to give her the world, but since he couldn't do that then everything in the world would have to do.

It had made her laugh.

Taking a deep breath, she hesitantly picked up the bouquet and pulled out the small white card. Turning it over, she read the words scribbled there.

'_For the most beautiful woman in LA, Jeremy.'_

Serena groaned. What was it going to take for him to get a clue? She wasn't interested! And being called beautiful did nothing to win her over!

Opening the door to her apartment, she quickly closed it and double-checked that it was locked and bolted and then she walked to her small kitchen where she dumped the flowers in her trash bin and reached for her cordless phone.

She pressed the second speed dial and waited for it to ring.

It only took four rings for Andrew to answer his cell phone.

"Simons."

"Hey Andrew."

"Serena?" Came a confused and alert voice. "Is everything alright?" Now his voice was alert and alarmed.

"Yeah." She answered confused. Why did he sound so on edge as if he expected her to tell him that she was being murdered? "I'm fine Andrew."

She sensed Andrew relax even though the phone. "So, what can I do for you on this fine evening, Serena?" His voice was much more relaxed.

Serena knew Andrew. This late at night something was either wrong or bothering her and he was never one to beat around the bush when a friend was in need.

Holding the cordless phone to her ear she walked into her living room. "First you have to promise not to say a word to Darien. He can't know."

"Alright." The alertness and alarm was back in his voice.

"There's this guy who's bothering me. He won't leave me alone." She figured it was best to get to the point too, Andrew had always been able to see through her "sugar coating" anyway.

His voice became serious and held a hint of anger and danger. "Give me his name and I'll deal with it."

Serena wondered what it was about her that compelled the males around her to either hit on her relentlessly or feel the overwhelming need to shelter and protect her. Not even Andrew was immune to it.

Maybe she should have gone to Chad for help. He had once made it clear that if she ever needed any help that he'd be there for her, no questions asked.

Andrew asked questions.

"No! You can't arrest him, Andrew. You know Darien will find out." She said hastily.

"Then I won't arrest him." He said coldly.

Great, now he was reminding her of Darien. The only difference was that if she were speaking to Darien, the guy would already be dead or wishing he already was.

"Andrew. I just need you to _talk_ to him."

Silence and then a surrendering sigh. "Fine. Name."

"Jeremy Lucas."

"Don't worry Serena." He told her assertively. "You won't have to worry about him again. I promise."

"Don't you want to know what he's done?" She asked, now a little worried for Jeremy. He was a conceited jerk who wouldn't take a hint, but he hadn't done anything that deserved getting the snot beaten out of him.

"Does it matter?"

"Now you sound as protective as Darien." She moaned as she covered her eyes with her hand and resisted the urge to hit her head on something in frustration. "Look, he won't take no for an answer. He's hassling me, nothing more. He hasn't threatened me, he hasn't touched me. I just want someone to make him understand that I'm not interested."

"And I'll do just that."

Serena had never realised just how alike Andrew and Darien were! "Without fists, guns and threats!"

"I'll try."

"Oh dear god! Darien, is that you? Can you suddenly speak using Andrew's voice now or are you just possessed Andrew?"

"Darien isn't the only one who would do anything to protect you." Andrew told her, completely serious.

"I know." She mumbled as she ran her hand down her face and opened her eyes. "But I thought he was the only one who would kill for me."

Silence.

Serena sighed. "Thanks, Andrew."

"You don't have to thank me, Serena. You know that." He told her with a serious, but caring tone.

"Just go home to your wife, Andrew and please don't tell her anything about this."

"I won't." He promised. "I'll take care of this guy tomorrow, unless you think he'll bother you before then?"

The message was loud and clear, if she so much as gave him the word he would be right there with a pair of brass knuckles and a shovel.

"No. He hasn't shown any sign of being dangerous in the least, Andrew. Please remember that and for the love of heaven. _Do. Not. Tell. Darien!_"

"You have my word." He promised again. "Now make sure all your windows and doors are locked and get some sleep."

Serena sighed, feeling her strength suddenly leave her. "I will. Thanks Andrew."

"Goodnight, Serena."

"Goodnight, Andrew." And the line went dead.

Serena switched off the phone and returned it to its cradle before she did what Andrew had instructed despite knowing that everything was closed and locked securely. She had learnt to air on the side of caution two years ago.

She had learned a lot two years ago.

* * *

The next day it was late in the afternoon when Darien returned to his desk in front of his partner's own after interviewing the man who had found the body the day before and then going to the morgue where he managed to get a copy of the autopsy which had been concluded only minutes before he had arrived. It usually took days to get it through the usual channels.

And his suspicions had been confirmed, the young woman who had resembled Serena, had been sexually assaulted, and according to the report she had been viciously beaten before and after. There was even speculation that he'd hit her a few times during the assault.

He looked up at his partner to notice that he was so enthralled in something on his computer screen that Andrew hadn't noticed him come back. With a small smile on his lips he walked around the desk. "Married men aren't supposed to look at porn until their second year of marriage." He joked, his presence causing Andrew to jump and quickly minimise the screen, and then look up at him innocently.

Darien had caught a quick glimpse at the screen. It hadn't been porn his partner was looking at as he had known, Andrew was too loyal and pure bred for that, not to mention completely in love and lust with his wife. There had only been a profile on his screen, he hadn't caught the name but it was clear that he had been looking up someone's criminal record and details.

So why had he jumped like he'd been caught by his wife looking at porn?

Something was up and he didn't need to be a detective to figure it out. Something that his partner didn't want him to know about, but they had no secrets from each other. They were like brothers and in the field there could be nothing between them, their lives depended on it.

Without warning, he grabbed hold of the back of Andrew's worn and cracked office chair and he pushed him back and quickly grabbed the mouse and maximised the screen, his eyes quickly scanning it.

Andrew had no time to stop his partner. He shouldn't have acted like a damn child with his hand caught in the cookie jar! His partner never would have been interested in it if he hadn't tried to hide it!

He was an idiot! One who quickly scrambled to think of an explanation that didn't involve the truth. That he'd been doing a background check the man who had been harassing Serena.

He'd turn homicidal!

And then the both he and Serena would take it in turns to kill him!

Darien turned to his partner in confusion and suspicion. "Who's Jeremy Lucas and why did you try to hide it from me?"

"No reason." Andrew mumbled lamely.

Darien gave him a sceptic look. "You can do much better than that, now what's up Andrew?"

Andrew looked trapped.

Now Darien knew something big was up that he didn't want him to know. No, something that Andrew _couldn't _let him know.

Suddenly relief spread across Andrew's face and Darien eyed him warily.

"Nina's pregnant!" He blurted out.

Darien didn't know how to react to the news. He knew Andrew was trying to distract him, but he couldn't help but feel happy for his partner and friend, but at the same time his thoughts turned to Serena and the image of her heavy with child filled his mind before he could stop it.

With _his_ child.

Shaking his head, he turned to the easiest of emotions and a wide, only half forced smile spread across his lips. "Congratulations, buddy!" He reached out to shake his hand and instead he pulled him to his feet and into a brief brotherly hug before patting him on the back. "You old dog you!"

Inside Andrew groaned. He was thankful that Darien had brought his distraction, even though he knew Darien enough well enough to know that he wasn't going to forget about catching him in something. But at least it gave him time to think of something else than "nothing."

Darien was right, he could do better.

But he also groaned because he hadn't intended to announce to the entire room that his wife was pregnant. It meant the practical jokes were going to begin. All meant in good humour of course, but enough men had had kids in the room for him to know that jars of baby food and rattles were going to be left on his desk, and the most humiliating of all, but the department favourite was their version of a baby shower. Which meant a lot of gag gifts and stupid games that would involve him eating jar after jar of gross baby food.

Why anyone would feed that stuff to their kid was beyond him. Something that gross going in had to be a thousand times worse coming out!

Shaking his head he turned his attention to find his partner staring at him with an amused grin. "So what has that got to do with Jeremy Lucas?"

_Oh oh!_ He racked his brain as fast as he could and blurted something out before he knew what he was saying. "He's a nanny!"

Darien gave him the most disbelieving look he had ever seen. A look that screamed "_I know you're lying but couldn't you have come up with something better than that?"_

Andrew swallowed nervously. Somehow Darien always managed to get the truth out of him, there had never been secrets between them and he hated that there was now. Regardless of how he felt about it though, he couldn't let Darien find out this one. Firstly he had promised Serena and when he made a promise he kept it but also because Darien was lethal in his protection of Serena.

He had already proven that he was willing to kill to protect Serena. He had killed Rubeus Collins, the Red Rose Killer to save her life and there was no doubt in Andrew that he would do so again if it was demanded of him.

And Darien was too emotionally raw at the moment. He would take great pleasure in finding something to take him anger and frustration out on. Which most likely would lead to him investigating the murder of Jeremy Lucas.

"So, you're going to hire a man with two drug convictions on his record to look after your baby?" Darien asked, his voice knowing and smug.

"No!" Andrew snapped, feeling as if he were backed into a corner by a hungry, snarling wolf. "Why do you think I'm checking him out?"

"Doesn't seem the type you would trust your kid too." Darien said, highly amused and thoroughly enjoying himself.

Andrew growled under his breath and struggled to remain in his seat. He knew Darien hadn't brought it from the beginning.

"So, how long til the baby's born?" Darien asked as he casually walked back to his side of the desk and sat down in his chair, not looking at him but rifling through his top draw, looking for something.

"What?" He asked, then blinked and looked away from him. "Oh, um. Eight months yet. She's only five weeks."

"You gonna move from your apartment?" Darien enquired

"Don't know yet." He answered.

"Need help with the nursery?" Darien asked.

"Probably." He answered.

"Boy or girl?" Darien asked.

Andrew waved his hand, his attention returning to his computer. "Don't know yet."

"Do you want to know or wait until the kids born?" Darien asked.

"Haven't decided, but when Nina does, she'll tell me." He mumbled, distracted.

"And who is Jeremy Lucas?" Darien asked casually.

Andrew mindlessly answered. "Oh just some jerk hassling Serena." He froze in horror. The only movement he made was moving his gaze from the computer screen to Darien.

Darien had frozen also, but for a completely different reason. His face was pale which was completely contradicting his eyes which were filled with white hot fury that spoke of deadly promises to Jeremy Lucas.

"I didn't say that!" Andrew gasped horrified beyond words. He had just poked a damn sleeping grizzly bear! Hell, he'd jumped on its back and asked to go for a ride!

Andrew had never seen his partner's eyes look so hard and cold but at the same time scream of the raging hot fury beneath. He resisted the urge to shudder. He strongly reminded Andrew of a volcano about to erupt and he wasn't going to be there when it happened.

Before Andrew could get to his feet to flee, Darien was already on his. Without a word, he grasped Andrew by the collar of his jacket at the base of his neck, yanked him up out of his chair and half carried, half dragged him across the room to the men's room.

The room had fallen silent and all eyes were on the still swinging door of the men's room. The same thought ran through the mind of everyone in the room.

'_What the hell's gotten into him?'_

* * *

Darien fought with everything he had to control himself, having to remind himself over and over that Andrew was his friend and not his enemy, but it was becoming more difficult with his fury sizzling his veins. It had been a long time since emotions so strong had been ignited him.

Well not that long. The night Serena had left him.

Releasing Andrew so suddenly that he lost his balance and fell back onto his backside, a soft "oof" escaping his lips, he quickly checked the bathroom for any sign of anyone else in the small space, but there was no one and he turned back to his partner to see him getting to his feet and eyeing him warily as if he expected him to attack him at any moment.

Which he was fighting _very_ hard not to do.

He waited, but not patiently.

Andrew struggled between standing his ground and facing the absolutely hazardous looking Darien who was armed or turning on his heel and running for his life.

Finally Darien had had enough. "You have ten seconds to tell me before I force it out of you." He warned more dangerously than even he had thought possible.

For a brief moment, Andrew feared for his life. He had known his partner for a long time and there was very little that was stronger than their bond of friendship.

Unfortunately his will to protect Serena was one of those things. To protect Serena, Andrew had not doubt that the limits Darien would go to were endless.

And yet one little fight and they never speak to each other again . . .

Unbelievable.

Turning his attention back to the serious escalating situation before him, he struggled to think of some way to explain without either Darien ending up in prison for murder one or finding himself six feet under.

Either way he was already dead because when Serena found out that he had blabbed to the one person she had told him not too and Nina found out that he had kept this from her, they were both going to kill him!

He couldn't win either way!

"Darien-." He drew a deep breath. The first thing he had to do was to calm Darien down, at least a little bit.

"Times up." Darien's eyes grew harder and he shot forward, grabbing his collar, he pushed him back into the wall firmly, but not hard. He held Andrew's jacket and shirt firmly between his clinched fists and heaved him up onto his toes. They may have been around the same height and build, but Darien was stronger and far more determined.

He was also willing to do whatever it took and take out anyone who was in his way of protecting Serena.

Danger and warning flashed in his eyes.

"Spill Andrew! Who is this bastard and what's he done to Serena?!" His voice was almost incomprehensible by the red hot fury and dangerous warning.

"Nothing!" He said quickly, holding his hands up where Darien could see them in surrender and to show that he wasn't doing anything to resist him. It was not smart to further enrage him more than he already was.

Not if he wanted to escape bodily harm.

"Andrew!!" He snapped warningly for what was clearly the last time before he lost it completely.

"Alright!" Andrew yelled in surrender. "Chill out! Jesus Darien!" And he yanked himself from Darien's hold on him.

But he understood that he was free only because Darien had let him go.

Sidestepping him and taking a few steps back from the overprotective, dominant and completely out of control male, he straightened his clothing and turned to his partner. He already knew too much to lie to him now.

'_Sorry Serena.'_ He said silently to her before taking a deep breath and turning to his partner and friend. He could understand how Darien felt. Is anyone had ever threatened Nina, he would not hesitate the ripe the guy to shreds and he didn't feel that differently about Serena or any of the other girls.

They were sisters to him.

Andrew leaned back against the sink, he watched his partner cautiously. "Serena rang me last night. She wanted help with this guy who's been hassling her." He explained using her words. He noted Darien clinch his fists dangerously and he quickly added, "He just won't stop asking her out. He hasn't hurt or threatened her." He further explained, knowing he didn't have long to calm Darien down before he lost it completely and hunted the guy down. "Hell, according to Serena he hasn't even raised his voice to her." He lied, he wasn't sure if the guy had done that or not, but he figured that Serena wouldn't have been so quick to defend him in the slightest last night if he had. "She just wanted help to get the guy to forget about her."

Darien seemed to calm down ever so slightly.

Darien forced himself to take a deep breath. He tried to gain some control over himself, but it was like trying to keep hold a living flame in the palm of his hand. Serena was fine, she hadn't been harmed or threatened, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to hunt this guy down and teach him that it was a very bad idea to ever talk to Serena ever again.

"He'll forget about her alright." Darien snarled dangerously.

Darien's tone chilled him to the bone. "Darien. You have to calm down and let me handle this." Andrew said calmly.

Darien's head snapped up. "Like hell."

Seeing the doubt on Andrew's face he forced himself to draw in another deep breath. If he kept going like this by the time he found the guy he would surely kill him. He had to regain some control.

But that was so hard when it came to Serena. Suddenly, hurt rose up through the overflowing rage and urge to kill and he turned to his friend for answers. "Why didn't she come to me?"

Andrew saw the hurt in his eyes, but he spoke the truth anyway. His friend needed it, for his own sake. "Because she knew you'd act like this. She wanted the guy to leave her alone, not gutted and killed." Andrew saw the numerous overwhelming emotions in his eyes and he sighed, he needed to show his partner some kindness. "Look Darien. She wanted to protect you. If you did something stupid and hurt the guy, you could lose everything. She didn't come to you because she needed someone who could resolve the situation rationally and not kill the guy."

"I've already lost everything." He muttered to himself.

Andrew sighed deeply, it was hard for him to see his friend like this and with Serena it was no different. Only a few months ago the two had been beaming with love and happiness, nothing could bring them down.

And then everything had changed because of that one case. He wanted so desperately to tell Serena about it, about why Darien had done what he'd done. He hadn't intended to pull away from her, he'd just been so wrapped up in the case that he hadn't been able to think about anything else but finding the murderer who had been preying on beautiful, petite blond women. Darien had feared that Serena would be his next victim and had set about doing everything in his abilities to catch him before it happened.

The only thing as strong as Darien's love for her was the compulsion for him to protect her at any cost. To keep her safe.

And Darien had caught him, the day before Serena had left him. He had known how badly he had been treating her and he had been prepared to explain everything to her and to beg her forgiveness. To do anything it took to make it up to her.

But she had never given him the chance. She had walked out on him refusing to listen to a word he had to say.

Andrew didn't understand how his partner was willing to kill and even give his life to protect her from any harm, but he wasn't able to fight for her. To go to her and do whatever it took to get her back. Had Nina ever walked out on him there would have been nothing on the planet that would have prevented him from going after her and doing whatever it took to win her back, to make up for any sin he had committed against her.

Andrew had finally had enough of holding his tongue! The two of them were idiots and were throwing away the best thing that had ever happened to them! The true and pure love they shared did not come along everyday and it should have been treasured! "Look Darien, I love you like a brother, but you're a complete idiot."

Darien's head snapped up, hurt in his eyes.

Andrew didn't stop. "You're willing to do anything to protect her, but you've done nothing to win her back. Hell, you're one step short of stalking her yourself. You go nuts when someone asks her out but you've done absolutely nothing to get her back. Have you ever even told her you're sorry?"

Darien silently bowed his head, his fury faded into sadness and regret. It was a heavy truth to bear, but his brother was right. He had done nothing to get her back other than call her a few times knowing that she wouldn't pick up.

Which told him that she didn't want anything more to do with him. She'd walked out on him, he hadn't walked out on her, he never would have and it wasn't his choice.

Familiar pain and hurt rushed through him and his head snapped up, anger and hurt in his eyes. "_She_ left _me_ Andrew! I didn't leave her!" He snapped furiously, struggling to hide his pain behind his anger. "What more can I do, hu? She won't even take my calls. She doesn't want me, she's made it perfectly clear but I made a promise to protect her and I will keep that promise!"

Andrew's eyes filled with sadness and pity for him. "You promised her a lot of things Darien. You can't always keep every promise you made her. You promised never to leave her."

Darien flinched at his hurtful words. "I didn't!" He snapped furiously. "She left me, remember?"

"And for the entire month that she never saw you?" A hint of anger was building in Andrew's voice. "You may not have left her, but you made it impossible for her to stay! She was lonely Darien and for a while she believed that you were cheating on her."

Darien stepped back, his eyes growing wide. He couldn't have been more wounded and infuriated by his words if his friend had punched him in the stomach. "_What!?_" He gasped breathlessly.

"That's right!" Andrew snapped. He was finally at the end of his rope. He'd had enough! He'd had it with the both of them abusing the precious gift they had. He had enough with Darien's depression and he'd had it with carrying Darien through it! It was time he either let her go or did something about it. "She came to me nearly in tears asking if there was any way that you were seeing someone else. That's how bad you were treating her Darien. To her it was like you didn't even know she existed."

He hadn't been that bad, had he? He had been obsessed with catching the killer who had been a threat to her that he had devoted every possible moment to finding him. His eyes grew wide as he realised just how true Andrew's words were, he had barely seen her for the entire month! He had been neglecting her and hadn't even realised it! It was a wonder that she hadn't left him sooner.

He bowed his head shamefully. He understood just what he had put her through now and how understanding she had tried to be. She had begged him to talk to her and she had hidden her loneliness and fear from him. While she had tried to be understanding, he had been pulling away from her. He had never felt so ashamed of himself in his entire life.

Andrew watched as it finally sunk into his partner. He now understood why Serena had left and what he had done to cause her to do so, and he watched as Darien's hurt-filled despair morphed into a remorse-filled despair.

Oh no! He wasn't about to let him sink into yet another hole. "Yes, you drove her away Darien and she doesn't even know why. Now you have two choices, either sink into yet another depression or win her back."

Darien looked up at him, his cloudy mind working slowly to realise that his friend was right. Hope, something he had not felt in months, flooded him and he knew that he had to at least try to get Serena back.

Andrew felt relief flood through him, it was about time that some spark return to Darien's dark eyes. "You know, Darien. I have never known you to give up anything easily and you should have gone after her the moment she left. She's not going to come back to you easily."

Hard and set determination flared in his dark eyes and a determined smile spread across him lips, bringing life back to his pale, unwashed face. "She wouldn't be Serena if she did."

Andrew couldn't help but smile fondly, now there was the man he knew or at least he would be once he showered and shaved.

A plan was quickly forming in his mind, one that called upon everything he knew about his precious angel. He knew he owed Andrew big time for this one, but he would deal with that later. There was no doubt in him that Andrew would eventually collect, but until then he would get his life back together and win back she woman who meant more to him than anything else in this world.

With determination in his stride, he felt himself awaken as if he had been in a coma for the last two months and he walked out of the men's room to his desk. He knew Andrew would cover for him for the rest of the day while he carried out the first part of his plan, he didn't have all the parts figured out, but he had enough to start.

First he was going to kill Jeremy Lucas and then he was going to do anything he had too to win Serena back.

Anything.

* * *

That night Darien sat in his car, a black SUV with tinted windows that he had brought for the very purpose of being able to watch Serena's apartment building without drawing attention as his other vehicles were too conspicuous and plus Serena would have recognised them at first sight. He had been waiting for over an hour for Serena to come home from wherever she had been. He had been worried for her safely as she usually didn't go out late on a Sunday night as she liked to get an early night so she would be well rested for Monday morning when she had to deal with over thirty hyperactive eight year olds, and he had called Nina. Nina had called Serena's cell and had discovered that she had gone out to the local bookstore to buy the latest Harry Potter book to read to her class as a reward for good behaviour.

Satisfied that she was fine and he didn't have to go searching for her to follow her home, he had thanked Nina, smiled when she had mumbled something about him finally finding his spine and doing something to win Serena back and had hung up. At least he though it had been spine, he hadn't heard her that clearly so it could have easily been something less innocent that sounded nothing like "spine".

He was nervous and a little doubtful, he couldn't lie to himself. What if Serena didn't take him back no matter what he did? What if she really had meant goodbye when she had left? What if she had found somebody else?

Darien shook his head, forcing the thoughts from his mind. He had had enough with being depressed and doubting himself, he had to be confident and determined now. He had to show Serena that he had changed and that he was prepared to do anything to have her in his life again.

He had to be the Darien she had fallen in love with and not the Darien who had pushed her away.

But was she hurting as he had been? Did her heart ache to see him again? To be held in his arms and kissed with all the love he had to give her? Did she ache to have him in her bed? To feel the pleasure and satisfaction only he could give her?

At the thought the felt his groin tighten and stand at attention, something that hadn't happened in months.

Sighing deeply he rested his head back against the black leather head rest of his seat and forced himself to relax, this was going to be the first time he faced her in months and he looked and smelled like he had been living on the street instead of a very extravagant apartment on one of the top floors of one of LA's most expensive and respective apartment complexes.

The last thing he needed when he came face to face to her was a hard on.

With himself under as much control as he could manage he opened his eyes and turned to the side walk, immediately recognising the small petite figure dressed in a deep green woollen coat and a ankle length white skirt. The cold wind picked up her hair and danced with it behind her, giving the appearance that she was being trailed by golden sunlight. She held a plastic shopping back baring a shop logo that he couldn't read from his distance that swayed with the motion of her steps.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight. She was so beautiful.

But for the first time in so long, he saw beyond that and he saw what he had been overlooking for the past two months. Her head was bowed and her steps were sluggish, her eyes lacked her usual spark and her body didn't beam with energy and life. Even in the poor light of the overhead streetlights, he could tell that she was wearing make-up. Something she rarely did unless it was a special occasion.

Or she was hiding something on her face that she didn't want seen.

Like the bags under her eyes that spoke of her sleepless nights and the paleness in her skin that matched his own.

Over the last few years Darien had come to know her better than anyone else. He had been the one she had confided in, her hopes, her dreams, her fears and feelings. He had been her confidant. There had been nothing she hadn't told him, nothing she had ever kept from him and he hadn't forgotten anything. He knew that she was hurting. She was as depressed as he had been. It was clear that she wasn't sleeping and she was worn down.

Remorse and self-loathing washed down over him. He had done this to her, he had turned her from being filled with life and laughter into a shadow with a weight in her heart that she could not escape.

'_Oh, Serena. My sweet angel. Please forgive me.'_ He begged her in his mind.

He knew her well enough to know that she was hiding her pain and suffering from her friends and family. No matter how much she was hurting, she would never drag those she loved down, she loved them too much and they always came before her own sake. So she would cover the bags under her eyes and the paleness of her skin, she would hide her emotions from her eyes and she would put on a brave face for them.

But underneath the facade she was dying inside.

Serena had nearly reached the entrance to her apartment building when he noticed a dark figure step out of the shadows between her and the door.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as the man stepped into the light and he recognised him from the photo in his file.

Jeremy Lucas.

Annoyance and frustration spread across Serena's radiant face and he gritted his teeth and clinched his fists against the overwhelming urge to race across the street and beat him into a bloody pulp.

Taking only a moment to regain the last of his control, he reached for the doorhandle, his body tense like a ruthless warrior ready to do battle and stepped out into the cold night air with red hot fury burning within him.

* * *

Serena could not believe it. What was it going to take for Jeremy to get the picture?

She had arrived home just on sunset after going out to run errands when she realised that she had forgotten to drop into the local bookstore a few blocks away to pick up the Harry Potter book she had promised her class that she would buy so she could read it to them over the next few weeks since they had been so well behaved lately. It had been late and she had hesitated about going out so late, but she had made a promise. So he had grabbed her wallet, keys and her coat and she had walked to the bookstore, she would have been back forty minutes ago if it hadn't been for a local author giving a workshop and she had been interested, so she had stayed.

In the end she had also brought his book and had gotten it autographed. It would be something else to read to her class after she finished Harry Potter.

As a result, she had arrived back later than planned only to find that Andrew obviously hadn't yet had time to talk to Jeremy Lucas. Well, it wasn't that surprising, she had called him late last night and it was Sunday which meant that Andrew was either working through the weekend or spending it with his wife.

Drawing in a deep breath, she fought against her frustration and annoyance, but not enough so that it didn't show.

"Hi Serena." He said with a smooth smile. Or at least what he thought was a smooth smile.

God help her, she was really beginning to lose the last few pieces of her patience. "What do you want, Jeremy?"

Jeremy stuffed his hands in his pockets and slouched, but he still towered over her. "I was hoping you'd get a cup of coffee with me."

That was it! She'd had enough. "Look Jeremy, I don't know how much more blunt I can be, but I'm not interested. I wasn't yesterday, I'm not interested today and I won't be interested tomorrow! Got it or do you want me to write it down for you?" Sarcasm and frustration laced her firm voice.

Serena watched her words hit him and for a moment she wondered if she had gone too far and had actually been nasty to him, but it quickly passed when she watched his expression darken with anger and something else that caused a chill to run up her spine.

She quickly looked around and realised that they were alone on the sidewalk, there was no one else in sight and the thought brought her no comfort. Her annoyance and anger was washed away by the sudden realisation that on a dark street, late at night she had enraged a man who was built like a brick wall who was now revealing a dangerous temper and there was no one around to help her.

How did she get herself into these situations? She wondered the instant before she realised that the cold feeling in the pit of her stomach she was feeling was fear and unease.

"You know what? You're just a stuck-up bitch who takes pleasure in stepping on everyone you can!" He snapped angrily.

Serena couldn't stop herself from taking a step back away from him. She fought hard against her fear and struggled to keep it off her face. The last thing she needed to do was to show that she was afraid of him. She quickly tensed and the number of self defence moves she knew ran through her head and quickly picking out the three most likely to work against a man his size and strength, she readied herself the best she could in case he came any closer to her.

"I'm sorry." She said, keeping her voice as steady as she could. "But I have to go now. I have an early start tomorrow." And she took a step to the side, intending to side step him.

But he instantly took a step to the side, blocking her path.

"What's your rush?" Cold anger still stained his tone. "I want you to tell me why you're such a bitch and you won't go out with me."

"She said no and that's all you need to know." Said an inhumanly ice cold voice from behind him.

As Jeremy spun around to face the owner of the voice, Serena froze and her still heart dropped into her stomach. She would have known that voice even if she were deaf, even if she hadn't heard it in two months anywhere but in her dreams.

"This isn't any of your business!" Jeremy snapped coldly at him.

"It is my business when you're scaring . . ." He trailed off, obviously considering his words carefully. ". . . a friend of mine."

Forgetting Jeremy completely her eyes fell on the face of the man who still held such power over her and caused chaos within her. Seeing him after so long stirred up the same powerful emotions that he had the last time she had seen him, when she had left him. But he was anything but the same man she had known then.

Darien now looked as if he had aged ten years in the last two months. Ten years in which he had been undercover as a homeless bum and he smelled like it too. His clothes were horribly wrinkled and stained and hung around him as if they were five sizes too big for him. He hadn't shaved in god only knew how long and the last time he had bathed must have been when he'd last shaved because he smelt as if he had been living in a dumpster behind a fish market! His hair was uncombed to the point where it was horribly tangled and it was in desperate need of a trim as the once clean, shiny and soft locks now hung over his eyes.

But what fully caught her attention were those eyes. They were dark and she could tell that only a short while ago, they had been filled with hurt, loneliness and despair, but something had changed that they were now filled with determination.

They reminded her so much of the Darien she had known and loved before he had changed.

Blinking she realised that there was a tightness in her chest and she was growing dizzy and she realised that she had forgotten to breath! Drawing in a deep breath and forcing back the overwhelming emotions seeing him stirred within her, she fought to find her voice.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered breathlessly.

He turned his attention from the man between them to her eyes. "I came to see you." He said gently.

Serena blinked, there had been so much deep emotion in those few words that she was surprised that he hadn't choked. There was strong love and caring in his voice, also gentle compassion and fierce determination.

How could one man fill so few words with so many intense emotions?

Serena stared deeper into his eyes, searching for what she did not know but she was helpless to look away as he held her entranced. Suddenly she couldn't remember why she had left him, why she hadn't run straight back into his arms after the first day. Why had she endured to the pain and suffering being away from him caused them both?

For the life of her, she couldn't remember. Why would she want to be away from the man she loved with all her heart?

The moments passed unnoticed, until Jeremy realised that he was missing something and that they had forgotten that he was even there. He looked at the bum before him in confusion, the man had spoken with a voice filled with authority, but he looked as if he had been living on the streets for the last year.

"Excuse me?!" He snapped at the bum.

Serena blinked, realising that she had been staring at him spellbound for heaven only knew how long. She quickly looked away from his mesmerising eyes and turned back to the situation at hand, suddenly realising just how quickly things had turned. She also realised something else.

There was no way that it was just a coincidence that Darien appeared to conveniently take care of Jeremy less than twenty-four hours after she'd called Andrew.

Oh! When she got her hands on him, Andrew was a dead man!

"If you don't mind, we were in the middle of something." Jeremy told Darien coldly.

Serena knew that Jeremy was underestimating Darien, dismissing him as a weak bum. Despite his rugged appearance, Darien was a strong male with a black belt in god only knew how many martial arts. Hell, until she had met him Lita had been the best martial arts fighter she had known and she was an instructor! But when Lita and Darien got together for what they call "work-outs" it was not Darien's strength that most of the time had him claiming victory over Lita. Lita herself had confessed that Darien was much more skilled than she was, a natural skill that came from an unyielding will that bloomed from an overwhelming need to defend and protect.

Jeremy was going to get his ass handed to him on a solid gold platter.

Fear struck her heart as a more likely scenario occurred to her. Or Darien was going to end up killing him! He had always been ruthless and unyielding in his protection of her. She had seen him kill for her before and she had no doubt that he would do it again.

Moving quickly before Darien could reply to Jeremy's words, she stepped around Jeremy and placed herself between them in hopes of calming the burning rage she knew Darien was fighting to control.

But she was careful not to touch him. She had managed to find the strength to speak and move, but the strength was fragile. If they actually touched then she didn't know what she would do, but she knew that that strength would be taken from her.

"Darien, there is nothing left to say." She said the first thing that came to her mind. She hoped that by distracting him, Jeremy would come to his senses and see Darien for what he was.

Dangerous.

And he would leave.

It seemed to work as Darien turned his attention from Jeremy to her and looked down into her eyes.

Serena fought as hard as she could to resist the trance that once again threatened to pull her into its thrall. No! She wasn't going to swoon around him, she wasn't going to let him break her will just so that she would fall even deeper in love with him and do something stupid like take him back and end up getting her heart broken again.

She wouldn't survive it a second time.

Without warning, Darien slowly raised his hand to her face and gently ran his fingertips around her jaw line and gently grasping her chin, he ran a finger softly over her lips in the most briefest of touches.

Serena wanted to roll her eyes into the back of her head and she felt dangerously close to passing out.

Oh dear lord in heaven! All he had to do was touch her and she fell apart! What had happened to the strength she had been building over the last few weeks? It seemed that it had taken one look at Darien and had run for the hills with its tail between its legs.

"Isn't there?" He whispered. The hint of amusement at her reaction in his voice was unmistakable. He didn't believe her for a moment.

Serena blinked dazedly. What had he been saying again? What had _she_ been saying?

"Darien." She whispered breathlessly. "I . . ." She trailed off. She didn't know what to say. Inside of her there was so much chaos and conflict that she knew nothing but confusion.

Her heart was begging her to listen to him. To take him back and to never let him leave her again, assuring her that everything was going to be alright as long as she had him with her. While her head was logically telling her the opposite. He had left her alone and had hurt her. He had broken her heart and two months had passed since he had pushed her away and that now it was too late. Her mind warned her that he would only break her heart again.

She felt so lost and confused and Darien's close proximity and his gentle touch were only making it worse. She had to get away, she had to clear her head and think.

Suddenly a heavy hand fell onto her shoulder and she was pulled back and spun around to face Jeremy who she once again had forgotten about. He looked pissed off at being ignored. "Who the hell is this guy?"

Serena sensed Darien stiffen and she knew all hell was about to break loose, but before she could say a word, Darien spoke first.

"Get your hands off her!" He hissed. His voice ice cold but at the same time held a very real, very dangerous warning.

Serena felt Jeremy remove his hand from her shoulder and she took the opportunity to step back away from the both of them. She looked up at them staring at each other in unspoken challenge.

Two alpha males fighting for dominance.

Serena shook her head, she was drowning in the testosterone the two were putting out!

"Leave." Darien ordered, his tone promising violence if he didn't obey.

"Go to hell!" Jeremy snarled and clinched his fists.

Serena took another step back when she realised that Jeremy was going to throw a punch and she watched speechlessly as Jeremy's fist flew though the air towards Darien's face, but Darien was a well trained warrior who Serena knew was acting on instinct, adrenaline and testosterone.

Serena watched Darien leaned back, Jeremy's fist narrowly missing his chin and once clear of Jeremy's fist, he grasped the limb tightly and in a move that impressed Serena even in her current state, he swung Jeremy around and pinned his arm behind his back. While at the same time placing his arm against the back of Jeremy's neck and forcing them forward, he pushed Jeremy against the wall of her apartment building and pressed his neck into the firm, cold brick.

Jeremy grunted with both pain and the impact. Jeremy may have been bigger and stronger, but Darien was well skilled, fast and stealthy. He also wasn't a weakling either.

Darien had him pinned and he wasn't going anywhere unless Darien released him. She had seen him in action before as over the last two years similar situations had not been uncommon.

"Ow! Let go of me!" Jeremy yelled furiously into the wall, but despite his strength and struggles, he was barely able to move.

Darien turned his attention to Serena, a ferocity in his eyes that Serena had not seen since he had had to battle the Red Rose Killer for her life. And it reminded her that somehow he had always shown up when she had needed him most. He was always there to protect her, even now.

"Did you hurt you?"

Serena knew he wasn't talking about tonight, he was asking if Jeremy had ever placed a hand on her before tonight and as much as she wanted to tell him that it wasn't any of his business even if he had. Darien had come to her rescue tonight and he was currently so wound up that if she didn't answer he would take it the wrong way and either brake every bone in his body or kill him.

"Serena!" He growled. It was clear to all three of them that if she said yes then Jeremy as good as dead.

Sighing deeply she looked into his eyes both to calm him and so he could see the truth in her eyes. "No."

"Has he threatened you?" Darien practically snarled.

"No."

Darien's hold on Jeremy relaxed slightly.

Serena couldn't believe this. How did she get herself into these situations? Taking a moment to calm herself, she looked around and that was when her eyes found the familiar new black SUV with tinted windows. She had seen it before parked in that exact same spot every once in a while over the last month and then it dawned on her. There was no one in the neighbourhood who would have afforded a vehicle like that, at least on one who would have left it parked where everyone could see it and it could easily attract the wrong kind of attention. She quickly scanned all the other cars, but she did not see any others that were familiar to her that she did not know the owners of.

How had Darien gotten there? She hadn't seen any of his vehicles.

At least any vehicles that she knew he owned and her jaw dropped as the truth hit her like a slap in the face and she turned back into him with an expression of disbelief on her face. "You've been watching me?!"

Darien looked like a rabbit caught in the spotlight and she knew her answer. She shouldn't have been surprised, as it was exactly something he would do.

Serena silently moaned to herself. "Oh great." She mumbled to herself. As if one stalker wasn't enough.

"Serena-." Darien began but Serena quickly turned on her heel and headed for the front door of her apartment building.

"You two have a nice life!" She called hotly as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Oh great. That was all he needed, for her to be angry at him.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself he released Jeremy and stepped back. His point had been made, but just in case he reached for his badge and held it up as Jeremy spun around most likely to attempt to hit him again for smashing his face into the side of the building. But when Jeremy's eyes saw his badge, he hesitated and quickly lowered his fisted hand.

"Go near her again and I will arrest you for assaulting a police officer." He threatened completely serious.

That had gotten Jeremy's attention and a moment later he was walking down the sidewalk away from him and away from Serena. Satisfied that Jeremy was no longer a threat he turned his attention back to the apartment building and more specifically a window on the third floor her knew was Serena's. Light gleamed through the window which told him that Serena was safely back in her apartment.

But instead of returning to his SUV, he drew a deep breath to further calm him and he slowly walked up to the third floor so to give Serena a few more minutes to calm herself before he faced her.

He had seen the fearful look in her eyes when Jeremy had loomed over her and he had had to fight the urge to break his neck for daring to put fear in her beautiful eyes. He would most likely have been in real danger of killing the guy if Serena hadn't been there. She was the one thing that could calm him enough to resist the urge to kill any who harmed her.

Then another image flashed in his mind. The look on her face and in her eyes when he had touched her delicate face and sweet, welcoming lips. He had seen the instant effect he'd had on her. She had wanted him, in her heart and in her bed. The emotions had been unmistakable, but then he had seen the doubt and hurt in her eyes as she had remembered how he had broken her heart.

He had learned several very important facts in those few precious moments. Firstly was that she still loved him and was still sensitively attracted to him. Secondly was that he had hurt her greatly and he would have to work hard to get her to even consider taking him back and finally he had realised that he should have come for her sooner. She didn't want to be apart from him, she didn't want to walk away from him but she didn't want to get hurt again.

And he never would hurt her again. Not for anything in the world. He just had to prove that to her.

There are two things that no one had known about him when Serena had left him. The first was that he had been seriously considering taking a desk job so that he could spend more time with her without being constantly haunted by the evil images he saw every day. The second was that he had planned to ask her to marry him that night. He had even brought a ring that was still in its black velvet box in his bedside table where he had put it two months ago and hadn't looked at it since.

All the while Serena had been thinking that he had been cheating on her, he had been planning to ask her to marry him. He had know that despite her assurances that she didn't want to get married in the near future even though all her friends were getting married around her were doing so, that in her heart she had wanted more than anything to be his wife. He hadn't been blind to her desire, he had seen it in her eyes and he had wanted nothing more than to give it to her, he still did. But first he had to make up for past sins. He had hurt her and he now had to convince her that he would never do so again.

He finally reached her door and gently knocked on it.

He sensed movement within and knew that Serena was on the other side of the door, contemplating whether or not to open it.

A moment passed and the door remained closed and Serena remained silent on the other side.

Knowing that she had decided not to open the door and face him, he gently placed his hand on the door, somehow knowing that she was leaning against it on its other side. She wasn't going to open the door, but he wasn't about to let that stop him.

"I know you can hear me Serena." He said gently, but loudly enough for her to hear him through the wood of the door. "And I want you to know that I'm coming for you. I'm going to win you back no matter what it takes, no matter how long it takes. I love you Serena and I'm going to make sure you know just how much. I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I was so stupid to let you walk away. I should have come for you weeks ago. The moment you walked out the door. I've changed, Serena and I'm going to prove it to you. No matter how long it takes."

He paused, listening carefully but there was nothing but silence.

"You're the most important thing to me Serena, regardless of what you think you have always come first." He drew in a deep sigh and leaned forward to rest his forehead against the cool wood of the door. "You are my heart, my soul, my life. I can't live without you Serena. I know you're hurting just as much as I am and I am so sorry for that. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am."

He listened.

Silence.

"I'm not giving up on us Serena." He gently ran his hand over the smooth wood beneath his fingertips, imaging for a moment that it was the delicate smooth flesh of her face that he was stroking. "I'm never giving up on us." Closing his eyes, he pictured her radiant face smiling up at him. "I love you, my sweet angel. Sweet dreams." He whispered softly and then he opened his eyes, determination and love flaring within them.

Without another word spoken, but with hundreds of vows sworn, he turned and walked away from her door and from her.

But not for long. He was going to come for her and when he did there was nothing that could stand in his way.

* * *

A dark shadow peered around the corner of the apartment building and ice cold narrowed eyes watched as Darien walked out of the building and climbed into his SUV. He waited for the powerful machine to drive off before he stepped out from behind the brick wall.

"Interesting." A lifelessly cold voice whispered, amused. "Very interesting." He moved his gaze from the direction the SUV had disappeared and looked up at a window on the third floor. "Well, Serena. It seems that you've changed since I knew you."

He snickered. She had changed alright, she was stronger willed and like the slut she was, she was doing more than one asshole, and toying with a few others.

Well, soon she would be his again and he would remind her of her place before he killed her. She had become a manipulative, spiteful whore and she deserved nothing less that the fate he had in store for her.

Soon. Soon she would cower before him once more. Soon he would break her, just as he had before. Soon she would be the cowering, obedient whore she had been when she had been his.

Soon.

* * *

**author's note : The next chapter is when all hell is going to break loose! So stay turned! I know its early for this but I wanted to show that Darien wanted Serena back before Diamond and Seiya get involved.**

**Now that all the boring stuff is out of the way, let's get into the story! Stay tuned for the next chapter! (Which could be posted tomorrow or next week! I'm not sure. For the next few weeks things are going to be tight, but I promise to write and post when I can! So once again, please have patience. I shouldn't even be writing now! But I just can't help myself!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter is the same deal as chapter 2 - Spelling mistakes and the when the next update is going to be is unknown. I would also like to point out that i suck at writing songs and poems. So please keep this in mind when reading this chapter**

**And for those who are worried about the love triangle about the be revealed - remember in the end love will always prevail. The only question now is - whose?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Serena sighed deeply as she leaned back against the door, bowing her head. It had taken everything in her not to open the door to him.

How was it possible that after two months he still held such power over her?

Even though the door she had recognised his tone and the fierce determination it held. It was the tone he used when he had made his mind up and once he had there was nothing that could be done to change it. He had always been relentless and ruthless in going after what he really wanted and he wouldn't stop until he had it. She knew without a doubt that he would keep his word and he would come for her, doing anything and everything he could to bring her back to him. She knew him well enough to know that he would use every resource at his disposal to help him. He would shower her with lavish gifts and charming words. He would promise her the world and then he would give it to her. Darien had always kept his word, at least until the last month of their relationship.

What was worse than his unyielding will was that he knew her. She had no illusions about just how much. He would use that knowledge against her. He knew her strengths and weaknesses. He knew how to make her melt and how to get around every one of her defences.

How could she refuse someone who left her so defenceless?

She had been so close to opening the door to him and if she had she had no doubt that she would have thrown herself into his arms and in doing so, she would have allowed herself to be persuaded to give him another chance.

And then they would have ended up in her bed naked and panting. Heat flooded through her at the thought and gathered in the pit of her belly.

Closing her eyes and drawing back her head until it gently hit the door at her back, she groaned with both pent up frustration and annoyance at her own weakness.

And he was her greatest weakness.

Heaven help her because she was going to need all the help she could get.

* * *

The next day, the first of Darien's gifts arrived.

It was noon and Serena was sitting in the teacher's lounge with a glass of apple juice in her hand and having a friendly conversation with one of her co-workers about their plans on joining their two classes for Physical Education next term.

It had been a long morning as her night had been even more unrestful than usual as Darien's words had refused to cease replaying in her mind, but for once she hadn't wanted to cry herself to sleep. Instead she had tossed and turned considering reconciling with him until two am when she had decided that she wasn't going to go back to him just because he had finally come to his senses. It was too late, chances for that had passed weeks ago. With her resolve firmly set, she had finally forced herself to relax and eventually she had drifted into a semi-restful sleep.

A heavy knock at the door drew the attention of every teacher, teacher's aide and every member of the administration staff in the teacher's lounge.

There in the doorway stood three men in black pants and a green work shirt bearing the logo of a delivery company. Two of the men each carried a large white vase overfilled with flawlessly perfect white roses with long deep green stems and the third carried a long, thin dark blue jewellery box and a clipboard.

Serena's eyes grew wide as a sinking feeling took hold of her. _'Oh no.'_ She thought in horror knowing what the delivery man was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

"Delivery for Miss Serena Luna." He declared loudly looking around the teacher's lounge for any clue as to which of the twenty women in the room was the one he was looking for.

Serena closed her eyes, mortified. She did not need her eyes open to know that all eyes in the room had turned to look at her and she sunk low into her seat, knowing that it wouldn't do any good.

"Miss?" A unsure voice reached her ears.

Serena opened her eyes to see the three men standing in front of her and looking down at her, the man with the clipboard was looking down at her with questioning eyes. "Serena Luna?"

She nodded dazedly.

"Delivery for you." He held out his clipboard and pen to her. "Please sign on the bottom line."

"No." Serena squeaked. Hearing her own voice, she cleared her throat and fought against her embarrassment. "Please return to sender." She said in a more stable voice.

"Sorry miss. We have strict instructions not to. Sign here." He offered her the pen and held the clipboard out to her with both hands.

Numbly, she reached for the pen and signed the paper, not even sure is she had signed her name. All she knew was that she had made some mark on the paper with the pen.

Serena allowed the man to take the pen from her hand and replace it with the jewellery box. He nodded at the other two men who carefully placed the two vases on the nearest table and all three of them left.

Under the gaze of her co-workers Serena was silently seething. She didn't need to read the card that she could see attached to one of the vases to know who they were from. Her grip tightened around the jewellery box in her hand as she struggled to control herself. Oh, when she got her hands on him, she was going to kill him! He was going to pay for this! Sure he had showered her with gifts before, but never had he sent anything to her work! He'd had a meal delivered to her once when she had woken up late and hadn't been able to grab some breakfast.

But a bagel and a cup of hot chocolate was a far cry from four dozen stunning white roses delivered right to the teacher's lounge!

"_My bellowed Serena." _

The voice snapped her from her thoughts and she quickly realised to her complete and utter horror that one of the teacher aides had the card from the roses in her hand and was reading it out loud!

"_Roses are white_

_Violets are blue _

_What I did wasn't right_

_I beg forgiveness of you_

_In my life you are the light_

_I will forever love you true_

_Forgive me, Darien."_

Serena could feel her face flood with bright red colour. Of all the embarrassing things she had done as a clumsy teenager, she had never been more embarrassed than she was now. Not even when she'd tripped at the age of fourteen and had ended up with her school skirt riding up and flashing her pink underwear at half of the student body!

"Oh, how romantic!" A female teacher sighed dreamily.

'_Oh please, let the floor open up and swallow me!'_ She silently begged the heavens above. The roses delivered to the teacher's lounge she could have eventually gotten over, but the poem was something that she was going to be hearing about in good humour for the rest of the year!

"What's in the box?" Another voice asked, this one gentle and curious.

Serena turned her attention to the co-worker she had been talking too before she had been in danger of dying from embarrassment. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she turned her attention to the box in her hand. What's done was done and there was nothing she could do about it now, she would just have to deal with it and down play it as much as possible.

Although when she got her hands on a certain homicide detective, she was going to kill . . .

She opened the box and her eyes widened in awe. She could feel her anger and embarrassment take a step back as the sight before her held her spellbound.

"Are those _diamonds!?_" Gasped a voice over her shoulder.

"I've never seen anything so extravagant!" Gasped another from behind her.

"How much would that cost?!"

"It can't be real!"

The voices faded into the background as Serena studied the delicate, sparkling silver bracelet resting on the soft cream velvet of the box. The bracelet was made up of a thin silver, diamond encrusted plaque in the shape of a crescent moon holding a rose, held by the most delicate silver chain she had ever seen. The small sticker on the inside of the box lid revealed that it was made of solid silver and encrusted with twenty-four carat diamonds. The rose was finely carved with every detail clearly portrayed and engraved into the curve of the middle of the crescent moon were the words '_Sweet Serena. Precious angel. Heaven's gift to earth. Yours eternally, Darien.'_

Despite herself, a small smile spread across her lips at the words. The words meant more to her than the gifts or the price tag ever could. How did he always manage to say the most charming words that so easily captured her heart in the most extravagant way possible?

She gently ran her fingertips over the bracelet, the cool metal smooth under her touch. Not one person on earth could ever accuse Darien of not being romantic. She looked up at the roses and her heart softened. She knew that had it not been for the Red Rose Killer who had nearly killed them both, he would have sent red and white roses. The red rose was his favourite flower, with the white rose coming in a close second. But he had never given her a red rose in fear that it would remind her of the horror they had both faced and only just survived.

Personally she had nothing against the red rose, it was a beautiful flower but Darien had always been cautious and delicate when it came to her.

"Serena?" Came a gentle, familiar voice that to her sounded out of place.

Serena blinked and looked up to see Nina standing in the doorway staring at her with concern and amusement on her face.

"Nina?" Serena was confused, had Nina been behind this? "What are you doing here?"

Nina's gaze shifted from her to the roses as she walked into the teacher's lounge. "Andrew warned me Darien was up to something, so I decided to take you to lunch."

Serena rose to her feet as Nina reached her and gently took the box from her hand. Her eyes grew wide with fascination at the sight of the gift. "Jeez, he doesn't do anything half way, does he?" A secretive smile spread across her lips. "So he's finally kicked himself into gear and decided to get you back."

Serena opened her mouth to tell her that it took more than flaunting his money to get her back, when Nina snapped closed the jewellery box and took hold of her wrist. "Come'on, let's go to lunch before we have to get back to work."

Serena could do nothing to stop her from dragging her out of the teacher's lounge and out of the building to the parking lot.

* * *

"So, are you going to forgive him?" Nina enquired once they were both seated at a little café only a two blocks from the school. Nina with a glass of orange juice and a salad in front of her, Serena with an untouched chicken and salad sandwich and a chocolate milkshake.

Serena sighed deeply as she looked out over the busy street. "I don't know. One part of me wants too so badly, but the other just keeps reminding me of how much he hurt me and warns me that it will just happen again."

Nina studied Serena silently for a few moments before she pushed away the remains of her salad. "I honestly don't think it will, Serena. I think he's learnt his lesson. You should have seen him the last two months."

Serena turned her gaze back to her. "You mean that he looks like he's been living as a bum and smells like he bathes in a dumpster?"

A sad smile flashed across her lips before she became serious once again. "Andrew says that he's been depressed and on the verge of becoming suicidal ever since things ended between you." She sighed sadly. "Maybe he's learnt his lesson, Serena."

Serena considered this for a moment before Nina spoke again.

"I can't stand the two of you suffering like this. None of us can, Sere." She reached forward and gently placed her hand over Serena's own. "You try to hide it, but you can't hide your pain from us. We've seen how it's dragged you down and whether you want to admit it or not, it's killing you. The both of you."

Serena was silent, she didn't know what to say.

Nina drew in another sigh, but this one was filled with frustration. "Look, Serena. You have to make a choice. Either forgive him and give him another chance or let it go. Either way you can't keep holding on to it like this. You're stuck in-between and sooner or later you're going to have to make a choice and the sooner you do it, the better it will be for everyone."

Serena looked into her sister's eyes knowing she was right. They had always been so close, like sisters. They even looked the part. Both with the same golden hair, although Serena' was longer and the same deep blue eyes that always sparkled and shone with their emotions. They even had near identical body types, petite and curvy. But it was deeper than physical appearance. They were both care-free and filled with life. They both had a loving gentle spirit and a big heart. They were both even airy headed.

If anyone could understand her heart, it was Nina.

A loving and thankful smile spread across her lips. "Thanks, Nina. You're a true friend. All of you are. I don't know what I would have done without the four of you in these last few months."

"You never have to thank us Serena." Nina told her warmly, but seriously. "We're a family. We're always here for you."

Her smile widened and suddenly she felt lighter. More like her old self. As if Nina had magically reached inside her and taken the weight from her chest and her heart. It wasn't completely gone, it was still there but now it felt as if there was a light at the end of the dark tunnel. Nina was right, she had to make her decision and she had to make it sooner rather than later. She had been holding onto her hope that maybe one day she and Darien could be together again but at the same time she had been holding onto her doubt and fear. Holding onto both had been drowning her. Now she felt as if she had left them both go realising that she couldn't carry both.

Now she just had to decide with one to pick up.

And just like that she was strong again. She could stand and walk without dragging a dead weight around with her. Darien had obviously been faced with the decision and he had made his choice.

He had chosen her.

Now she had to decide whether or not she chose him. But she had to make the decision for herself, for her own sake. She loved Darien with all her heart and she always would, but now she had to decide what was best for her. For what she wanted and needed.

Serena took a deep, cleansing breath and smiled at Nina, a bright happy smile that had not crossed her lips in months and it felt good.

Nina beamed in response, delighted and relived that finally the old Serena was beginning to show herself again.

"Well, we'd better get back to work." Nina sighed reluctantly. "Before I have more news for Andrew regarding the loss of my job."

Serena laughed lightly and picked up her sandwich to take with her. For the first time in a long time, she had an appetite. "How did he take the news?"

Nina laughed fondly. "Well, he didn't pass out which was a plus." She joked. "It took him a few minutes to accept it, but then he was ecstatic."

Serena smiled happily for her friends. They deserved everything good in the world and she was happy for them that they had found it.

Now if only she could be so fortunate.

* * *

Darien snapped his cell phone closed and put it into his pocket. "Well, she got the roses and the bracelet."

Andrew looked over at his beaming partner next to him, seeing a different man than he had seen the day before. Darien had shaved, showered and put on his usual clean, pressed black business suit. His hair had been cut to its normal length and neatly combed. The paleness in his skin was quickly fading and he didn't have deep shadows under his eyes. He was smiling, a smile that actually reached his eyes and he was generally happy again.

He looked and sounded like the old Darien.

One who had just spent his next ten pay checks on white roses and a bracelet that could easily equal the value of the precinct unmarked car they were driving.

Darien had already explained his plan to win Serena back, which included everything romantic and seductive. From showering her with expensive, lavish gifts to charming her with smooth words of love and devotion.

"What the hell happened last night?" Andrew suddenly blurted out the question he had been wondering since he had first seen his partner that morning. He had succeeded in kicking his partner's ass into action the previous day, but there was something more to the story that Darien hadn't yet told him.

He was just too damn cheery!

If he knew his partner, that meant that he had either made some progress in getting Serena back or in the past it had meant that he'd gotten laid.

And since he wasn't singing of his joy from the rooftops, he was betting on the first option.

"I went to see her."

Andrew's eyes widened, had his partner just sounded _giddy_?!

Darien didn't seem to notice his partner's bewilderment. "And you should have seen her reaction when I touched her! She wants me back, I can see it."

Andrew shook his head and struggled to concentrate on what he was saying. "So, she's going to take you back? It's for sure?"

"No." He near grumbled, but the smile soon returned to his face. "She's just being the stubborn goddess I love so much."

Andrew groaned and for a moment he wanted the depressed Darien back. At least he could understand depressed Darien.

"Have you dealt with the guy hassling her?" Andrew asked, wondering if he was going to have to do it himself after all.

Darien's face darkened. "The stupid ass took a swing at me."

Warning bells went off in Andrew's head. "And does he live to tell of it?"

"Relax. I didn't hurt him and he knows I'm a cop, so if he blabs he'll be up on charges for assaulting a police officer." The satisfaction in Darien's voice was unmistakable. "He won't go near Serena again."

Relief flooded over Andrew, both for Serena, his partner and for Jeremy Lucas. Relief that there would be no ramifications from last night.

Darien didn't fail to miss the way Andrew's posture relaxed in the driver's seat. Clearly his friend had been worried that he would do something stupid like shoot the guy. Not that he hadn't been tempted, but doing so would have caused a whole lot of trouble which included Serena never speaking to him again.

After leaving Serena's place last night he had finished devising a plan before he had even gotten back to his apartment where he had spent several hours cleaning both it and himself up. He had showered, shaved, sent all of his clothes to be washed and pressed and then had cleaned up the apartment. He had cleared away the hundreds of photos of Serena and had put all but his favourites away. He had framed them and they were displayed around his apartment in a less obsessed stalker-like manner. He had opened the drapes and blinds and had vacuumed and dusted. All while still riding the high seeing, talking too and touching Serena had left him. Finally he had fallen into bed for his first restful sleep since Serena had walked out his door.

He had woken early that morning and had quickly dressed in a cleanly pressed suit and had gone to the best jewellers in town. He had then paid top dollar for the bracelet he had picked out to be shaped and carved to his design and then engraved. It had taken them all morning, but the moment it had been completed it had been expressed to her along with four dozen flawless white roses.

And he had just gotten the call to confirm that it had been delivered to her.

The move had been expensive even for him but he would have given his entire fortune for her. It hadn't bothered him at all. He just wished he could have been there when she got them, but he had been smart enough to know that such a spectacular and excessive move would have given her the strong desire to kill him for embarrassing her in front of the entire staff of her school. Even though deep down she would have been euphoric and maybe even a little swept off her feet.

Which he was hoping for.

With step one of his plan completed, he knew he could do nothing more until after he got off work, so he turned his attention back to the case.

A second body had turned up, same MO. A young female had been found naked in an alley with her hair hatched off with evidence that she had been beaten and strangled. There was also evidence of sexual assault. They were on their way to the crime scene.

Secretly Darien hoped that the woman's death was not connected with the other body, the body that had reminded him so much of Serena and had nearly scared him to death. The image had flashed in his mind last night when he had touched Serena and it had taken all of his self control and will to stop himself from pulling her into his arms and holding her in a tight embrace for the rest of the night.

"How's Nina?" Darien asked his partner needing a distraction from the chilling image that he knew would be with him for a long time.

"She's fine." Andrew answered with happy fondness in his voice. "She's already planning everything. The nursery, the things we'll need. Everything."

"Names?" Darien asked curiously.

"Those too." Andrew chuckled softly. "God forbid, if she were able to she'd deliver the baby herself."

Darien smiled. That sure sounded like overenthusiastic Nina. "So I take it Amy is going to be the one to do that since she can't?"

Andrew nodded. "Yeah. Although we're going to have to have a Paediatrician present as well."

Darien was happy for his partner. Andrew was happy with a beautiful wife who loved him and they were expecting their first child. Nina was maternal by nature and Andrew loved children so it was a safe bet that they would be having more than one. Hell, he had a feeling that if Andrew had his way they'd have a dozen. Although since Nina was the one who actually had to give birth to his children, even maternal Nina would have told him that there was no way in hell that she was going to give birth twelve times.

"We're here." Andrew's voice snapped him from the amusing thought.

Darien blinked and looked around. It was another dark, damp, filthy alley that smelled of garbage and vomit. Ignoring the smell and sense of dread that had come from years of experience on the job that told him he wasn't going to like what he was going to see. The alley was filled with the usual personnel from the coroner to the hounding reporters being held at bay by yellow police tape and a few local uniforms.

With a heavy sigh he felt his good mood fade into the background. They walked over to the centre of the commotion where a clean white sheet was draped across what he knew was another female body.

Since his sister had died in a childhood accident that he had spent a great deal of his life blaming himself for, he had always felt overwhelmingly protective of women and it was hard for him to see yet another murdered woman. Over the years he had come to accept it and had focused his anger and sympathy on finding the person who had murdered them and putting them behind bars.

"What have we got?" Darien asked the coroner as they reached him.

The balding, exhausted looking man turned to them. He was the same department coroner who had been present at the other body which would save them time. There were dozens of coroners working for the LAPD and most of the time there would be a different coroner with each body which meant that there was a lot lost in communication between them. The same meant that he could instantly connect this body with the other if it was the same MO.

"Just like the other one." The coroner told them. "Female, young. Beaten, proof of sexual assault and death by strangulation. I won't know for sure until I complete the autopsy. But it looks like the same guy. Her hair was even cut off."

They both nodded grimy as the coroner moved passed them towards his truck to get the body bag.

Andrew fell to his knees and pulled back the sheet completely to reveal the body and both of them gasped in horror.

Laying sprawled on the ground covered with fist size dark bruises was the pale body of what had once been a beautiful young blonde, blue eyed woman. Her golden hair had been hacked so violently from her head that there were long cuts in her scalp. It was spread carelessly around her naked body. And around her neck were the dark purple bruises that strongly implied that the cause of death had been strangulation.

"Shit." Darien swore in horror. "That could be-."

"Nina." Andrew mumbled breathlessly.

'_Or Serena.'_ Darien thought numbly to himself. It could have been either of the two women.

Long moments past before Andrew pulled the sheet back over her and rose to his feet. He was deadly pale and his eyes held paralysing fear. Darien knew that he looked no different.

"We've got a killer after beautiful young blue eyed, blond women." Andrew swallowed thickly.

Darien looked into Andrew's eyes. "What do you think the chances are that we could get them to go to your mother's place in D.C until we solve this?"

Andrew gave him a look and Darien nodded, a knowing look on his face.

"Yeah, I know. A snowball's chance in hell." He mumbled under his breath. Taking a deep breath and knowing that his partner was freaked, he took charge even though he was in no better state. "Call Nina. Convince yourself she's alright. Go to her if you have too."

Andrew nodded and reached for his cell.

Darien understood perfectly well what was going though his partner at that moment and he had to fight himself not to reach for his cell and call Serena, to beg her to get out of town before she or even Nina became the next victim.

His fists clinched tightly as he fought his anger. Serena was in trouble again, just as she had been two months ago from Jefferson. A man who had killed three blonde, blue eyed women. He had put everything he'd had into catching Jefferson and he's lost everything. He'd lost Serena.

And now it was happening again. There was another killer out there who was not only a threat to Serena, but to a pregnant Nina as well.

The time had come to protect Serena again, only this time there was much more at stake. Serena, Andrew and the girls were his family and now two of his family were in danger.

His eyes grew ice cold and dark with determination. No one was going to hurt his family again. No matter what he had to do, he would protect Serena and Nina.

The only difference was that this time he knew he wasn't alone in his fight. He knew Andrew well enough to know that this time he would be a part of this.

The hunt for another killer had begun.

* * *

Seiya looked through the window into the classroom where the beautiful Serena Luna was in the middle to her afternoon session. She was currently reading from the latest Harry Potter book to her classroom filled with eight year olds.

He had never seen such a beautiful woman in his entire life. The photo of her he had seen, taken years ago when she had reported Sergeant Jack Diamond for abusing and stalking her. In the photo she had been covered in dark bruises, her skin had been pale and she had looked completely drained. But the woman before his now couldn't have been more different than the woman in the photo. She had flawless skin that appeared to be warm, silky smooth and filled with colour. Her face with perfectly flawless with full deep red lips that looked sweet and succulent, her deep blue eyes sparkled with life and emotion, and her heart shaped face was surrounded by a halo of soft shiny golden hair that ran all the way down her back. Her figure was one of a goddess, petite and with round full curves that would have had the strongest of men falling to their knees before her. Her voice that he could hear through the open windows explained how she kept her students so spellbound. Her voice was soft, smooth and warm, the voice of a goddess.

She was a goddess.

The moment he had seen her he had become captivated and enchanted by her. How could such a perfect woman be real? For a moment he had feared that he had fallen asleep behind the wheel and had either been dreaming or had died and gone to heaven.

It was no wonder that Diamond had come for her. It was confirmed as of ten-thirty that morning when Diamond had been spotted only eight blocks from Serena Luna's home address. He had already caught the first of the fugitives, only the day before at his girlfriend's place. Most fugitives were predictable. The first thing they did was hook up with a woman and relieve the pent us frustration from years of confinement.

But Diamond was not the usual fugitive. He had been a cop and he knew how to evade detection, but the guy was furious with Serena Luna for putting him away. So sooner or later he would come for her and that was when he was going to catch him. Of course that meant that he had to stay close to her which would be easier with her co-operation.

He smiled smugly. Oh yes, it would be hard but he would just have to put up with it. It was his job and if catching Diamond meant that he had to stay close to the beautiful goddess before him, then that was what he had to do.

It was only a few minutes before the end of classes for the day and he had already organised for her to take leave. He couldn't have her at a school with a homicidal ex-boyfriend after her. Not after what happened when she had first pressed charges against him. He had gone to her work and as a result nearly thirty eight year olds had witnessed him assaulting her. It would be his badge if it happened again on his watch.

The shrill sound of the school bell sounded from the loudspeaker over his head and he winced at the booming noise.

US Marshal Seiya Campbell watched as the golden haired goddess closed her book and bid her students a good afternoon. The classroom soon emptied and she set about tidying up the classroom and putting things away.

Waiting a few minutes for the halls to empty, he stepped forward and knocked on the door, pulling his badge from his pocket as the goddess turned to him.

* * *

Serena loved her job, but she was glad that the day was over. Monday was always one of the more tiring days as the children were always energised and excited after their weekend. It also usually took a lot more to get them back into the routine of the week.

She was just started her after-school routine of tidying up the classroom and putting the occasional stray object away when there was a knock at the door. Standing up straight she turned to the door expecting to see a parent who wanted to discuss an issue with her, or more likely a member of the staff who had come to tease her about the roses that someone had put on her desk while she'd been out to lunch with Nina.

Of course the students had questioned her about them and she had told them the truth. That a good friend had given them to her as a gift. She had quickly dodged further probing questions by reading the first chapter of the Harry Potter book to them.

But instead she saw a tall, reasonably built man dressed in a silver grey business suit with a black tie. A strong sense of authority immediately hit her that reminded her of Darien. Clearly the man before her was used to getting him way and having people obey him based just on the air that he carried around him. He had long black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail at the base of his neck and his intense light blue eyes were focused on her.

He reminded her of Darien in more ways than one.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely, realising that she had been staring at him.

"Miss Serena Luna?" He inquired. His voice smooth and authoritative.

"Yes?" For the briefest of moments she feared that he was there to deliver another one of Darien's gifts, but by his stance and air it was clear that he was no delivery man.

He held something up for her to see.

Serena quickly realised that it was a badge. Alertness and fear slammed into her. Had something happened to Darien?

No, if something had it would be Andrew or Nina in the doorway.

Drawing a deep breath to calm her nerves and anxiety, she swallowed and waited until he had stepped into the classroom.

"My name is Seiya Campbell, Miss Luna. I'm a US Marshal. Fugitive Recovery Division." He said smoothly as he walked towards her until only a desk separated them. "Is there some place we can go to talk?"

"What about?" Serena asked as her eyes grew wide. Warning bells were screaming in her head and ice cold dread pooled into her stomach.

He seemed unwilling to answer her at first, but then he drew a deep breath and went on. "It's in regards to Jack Diamond."

Serena could feel all the colour drain from her face.

"I'm afraid he's escaped."

* * *

Serena was numb. Her mind refused to function and her body refused to get up from her couch or even let her speak.

Detective Seiya Campbell had driven her straight home when she had been close to passing out from the news that her homicidal ex-boyfriend had escaped from prison days before. He was currently in her kitchen preparing her a cup of coffee. At entering her apartment he had placed her on the couch and had told her that he would make her a cup, but she had been too out of it to tell him that she didn't like coffee.

She couldn't believe it. After all she had been though! After all she had done to see that man behind bars they had allowed him to escape! And there was no doubt in her that he was coming after her. That he would make her pay for what she had done to him, for her betrayal.

Long forgotten and buried memories flashed before her eyes. Memories of Diamond hitting and abusing her. Of the threats he had screamed at her for betraying him and memories of what had happened the night he had nearly killed her. She could still feel his cold, rough hands on her skin and the cold, metal barrel of his gun in her mouth, nearly choking her.

She looked down at her hands. She felt cold, numb. Her hands were shaking violently and she could feel her eyes filling with tears. No! She wouldn't cry! Not because of that bastard!

Swallowing she clinched her fists and forced herself to draw back the tears. Inside she could feel the ice cold hand of pure terror that had wrapped itself around her entire being. She hadn't been this terrified since that night when he had been planning to kill her. Not even when the Red Rose Killer had had her tied to a bed at his mercy had she been this terrified. This fearful for her life.

Swallowing again, she realised that her mouth was dry. She had nothing to swallow.

Something clouded her vision. She blinked and realised that it was a white coffee mug filled with black, steaming liquid.

"Take it." A gentle, encouraging voice prompted her.

Not knowing what else to do, she wrapped her hands around it and focused on the warmth of it as she set it in her lap. She raised her head and watched as Seiya took a seat in the recliner chair opposite her. As he sat, his jacket fell back revealing the metallic glossy black grip of his sidearm in his holster.

She was no stranger to guns as she had seen Darien's all the time but knowing that the US Marshal in her apartment was armed with most likely more than one weapon brought her some reassurance and comfort.

He had told her that he was there to protect her. To catch Diamond whatever it took.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Better?" He asked.

Serena tightened her grip around the coffee mug, drawing in its warmth and with it strength enough to calm herself down enough to speak. "Yeah. Thanks."

He gave her a soothing smile and she felt her relax even more.

The silence drifted on until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"How did he escape?" She blurted out.

He eyed her curiously. "He was on his way back to prison from an appeal when the transport crashed."

Serena narrowed her eyes suspiciously and alarmed. "I wasn't notified of an appeal."

Seiya shrugged. Clearly the legal side of things wasn't his department. "A request of an appeal." He said casually as she took a drink from his own coffee mug.

"Oh." And she relaxed slightly.

Seiya was staring at her, studying her. She could feel his eyes on her and she didn't know why but he seemed amused and confident. There was something else in his gaze that she couldn't name. She shrugged it off. It was probably just her imagination.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Miss Luna." He told her with a confident and arrogant voice. "I'll protect you from him and I'll put him back behind bars where he belongs."

Serena didn't know what to say, so she just nodded. For once she was glad that men around her seemed to have the need to protect her.

Suddenly, a knocking sound filled the silence around them.

Serena mechanically rose to her feet to answer the door, but froze when she saw Seiya pull his weapon from its holster and held it firmly in his hand. She sat frozen to the spot as she watched him move silently across the room with the stealth of a lion to the door and looked cautiously and alertly through the eye hole, his weapon raised and ready.

He seemed to study the person on the other side of the door and then turned back to her, mouthing the words, _"Ask who it is."_

Serena nodded and gathered her voice the best she could. "Who is it?" She called loudly, her voice sounding shaken even to her own ears.

"Serena." Came a familiar voice through the door. "It's Darien. Open up, it's important." His voice was serious and subdued.

Something was wrong. Had he learnt about Diamond's escape and come to warn her?

Seiya turned to her, looking for confirmation. "Do you know him?"

Serena nodded slowly, but before she could tell Seiya that she couldn't handle seeing him right now, he opened the door and came face to face with the startled eyes of Detective Darien Shields.

* * *

Darien couldn't have been more surprised at seeing another man in Serena's apartment than if there had been a chimpanzee standing there.

So many thoughts and emotions ran through him in that moment as he seized the guy up. He had similar features as he did, blue eyes and black hair. Simular build, although Darien was slightly more built and muscular.

Who the hell was he and what the hell was he doing in Serena's apartment?

And then his eyes fell on the black gloak held firmly in his hand and he leapt into action.

Before the man could say a word, Darien had grabbed his right arm and twisted his hand until he cried out in pain and the firearm fell to the floor. Darien quickly kicked it away and turned back to the man.

The long haired man reacted and swang his fist forward towards Darien's stomach, but Darien was too quick for him and he threw himself back and away from the punch that missed him by inches. Drawing from years of martial arts training, he dropped to his knees and swung his leg around in a wide arch swing, aiming for his feet.

The strike hit and his feet were knocked out from under him. He fell backwards through the air and a moment later his back hit the floor and the air was knocked from his lungs.

Darien acted quickly while the man was momentarily incapacitated. He pulled his own gloak from his holster, flicked off the safety and aimed it straight at the man's right eye socket. But before he could speak, the man opened his mouth.

"Run Serena!" He urged her loudly and firmly.

Darien stared down at him in confusion, adrenaline flooding his system.

"Darien! No!" Came Serena's frantic, shocked voice.

"You know him, Serena?" Darien asked her, his voice hard and set. He didn't take his eyes off of the possible threat to Serena. If she gave him the negative answer then the guy at his feet was dead.

"He's a US Marshal Darien." She explained as she walked around the couch to him. "He's here to protect me."

Darien looked up at Serena, surprised and alert. "Are you hurt? Has someone threatened you?"

Serena opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly something hard hit him around the waist and sent him flying backwards. As they hit the floor Darien realised that while he had been distracted the strange man had tackled him.

Darien landed hard with the man on top of him, but he held onto his weapon tightly, his survival instincts warning him not to lose it.

Not that it would do him much good now that the man had gotten to his feet and retrieved his own weapon and was now pointing it at _his_ face.

"Seiya!" Serena snapped frantically as she ran forward and planted herself between then, literally standing over Darien. Had she been wearing a skirt instead of jeans he would be looking straight up it. "Please put it away." She begged the strange man, her voice pleading and calm as it urged him to obey. "Darien was just trying to protect me."

The man hesitated before he lowered his weapon.

Serena stepped away from them both and Darien sat up, his eyes darting between the two of them. What was that Serena had said? He was a US Marshal. What was a US Marshal doing there?

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" Darien cried out, frustrated and agitated to the point that he was pissed off!

Serena looked down into his eyes and he immediately noticed the fear and despair that darkened her beautiful eyes. "Diamond's escaped, Darien." Serena's meek voice trembled. "And he's coming after me."

* * *

Serena had retreated to the kitchen to make Darien a cup of coffee while Seyia filled him in, despite his earlier protests. It was clear that there was a fierce dislike between them, as well as some pathetic dominant male thing where both wanted to be the alpha dog.

She could practically smell the testosterone building in her living room. She hated it when men got like that, it meant rivalry and never ending competitiveness to prove each better than the other.

Secretively she had been slightly turned on at their physical battling for her life. Darien had been skilled, sleek and stealthy while Seiya had been sneaky and quick and had ended up with the winning hand. Although she had no doubt that Darien would have found his way back very quickly. Darien was well skilled and very talented, as well as completely relentless when it came to protecting her. Had he truly believed that her life had been in danger, he never would have taken his eyes off of Seiya and given him that one chance he needed to tackle him.

But then again, Seiya seemed like the type to have hidden talents.

Suddenly sensing a fierce gaze on her she looked up from her task to see Darien's fiercely set dark eyes on her. For a moment she was held by his gaze, but he suddenly looked away from her and turned back to Seiya who had said something in a low voice to draw his attention back to him.

Clearing her thoughts, she carried the coffee mug into the living room and handed it to Darien. She had made it just the way he liked it.

He took it from her, but didn't drink it. He looked sombre and deep in thought. There was also that look in his eyes that spoke of the unrest within him.

"So as you can see Detective. She is well protected." Seiya told Darien superiorly. "I have everything under control."

Darien looked up into his eyes and gave him a cold look that would have sent a lesser man running in fear for his life. "Really? Then you know about the two women who have been found raped and murdered in the last few days." His voice was ice cold and even more superior than Seiya's. "Women who could pass for Serena's twin."

Serena gasped in horror as her hand flew up to cover her mouth. She couldn't think, she couldn't speak. It was a struggle to continue to breath.

Darien turned his fierce gaze to hers. She could see the truth within them. That for as long as she was in danger, he wasn't going anywhere and that he would do whatever it took to make her safe again. His eyes spoke of fierce male strength and determination to protect that which was his. That which mattered most.

Darien knew all about Diamond and what he had done to her. He had seen the case file and he had also had heard a firsthand account from Serena when she had had found the strength to tell him just over a year ago. So he knew how much she feared Diamond and what he was capable of.

Darien turned back to Seiya and Serena blinked released from his bewitching gaze, but she completely froze at his next words.

"He's coming for her and its going to take a lot more than a gun to stop him."

Serena only wished that she didn't know just how true those words were.


	5. Chapter 4

**This chapter is the same deal as the previous. I shouldn't be writing but I can't help myself! This chapter was written VERY late at night so please forgive the stupid mistakes! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Diamond released his tight grip and leaned back, drawing in a deep breath and closing his eyes. He threw back his head and for a silent moment allowed himself to bask in the pleasure of the thrilling rush of excitement and adrenaline.

But like the others, it faded all too quickly.

With a frustrated and aggravated sigh, he opened his eyes and looked down at the lifeless form of his third victim. She had been a pretty one too. With long blond hair, deep blue eyes and tanned skin, she had momentarily satisfied his lust for both sexual gratification and revenge. But now her tanned skin was already growing cold and pale, her deep eyes were now empty of all emotion and life and her hair had been cut violently from her pretty little head and now lie in clumps around her.

Disgust filled him. The bitch hadn't so much as put up a fight. He liked it when they struggled and fought against him. It made it more exciting and aroused him further. She had been an easy kill, but even his first which had been a very high spirited and brave woman who had fought him until her last breath, did little for him. He only wanted one woman. He knew only one woman would bring him the thrill and satisfaction that he hungered for.

Serena Luna.

Oh, when he got his hands on her he was going to last. She would fight him which would only make breaking her all the more fulfilling. He had dreamed of getting his hands on her for over six years and finally, very soon he would have his sweet revenge on her.

Pulling himself free of her he rose to his feet and zipped himself up, the dead woman at his feet had already been forgotten. With a chilling ice cold smile of pleasure on his lips, he silently slipped from the dark alley and whistled as he continued his way down a dark street of the city of Los Angeles.

* * *

Darien moaned exhaustedly as he rubbed his stiff neck. He had spent the whole night sitting in Serena's living room with the US Marshal Seiya Campbell. Last night they had both refused to leave Serena's apartment and they had ended up spending the night sitting in her living room without saying a word, just staring hard at each other.

There was no way in hell that he was going to leave Serena alone with Seiya! But it seemed that Seiya had had the same thought about him as he had refused to budge so much as an inch. Serena had gone to bed just after midnight mumbling about stubborn, sexists cops who could go jump in a lake.

That was his girl. Stubborn until the end. Or until it nearly got her killed.

At least she hadn't asked him to leave. He would have had she asked, but she hadn't and for that he was grateful and hopeful. Maybe, just maybe Serena wanted him around to protect her and maybe if he were really lucky she wanted him around for more than her protection. He knew he made her feel safe, even after two months apart she still trusted him to keep her safe. He also knew just how scared she was even though she was doing her best to hide it from them. Diamond was the only thing in the world that truly terrified her, which wasn't surprising with what he'd done to her. He filled Darien with terror also because he had seen just what Diamond intended to do to her.

Even though there wasn't yet any evidence to suggest that Diamond had killed the two women, Darien didn't have a doubt in him. He'd called Andrew late last night and had informed him on everything that was happening. Andrew had only become for afraid and protective of his pregnant wife, fearing that Diamond would attempt to harm Nina to get to Serena through her friends. Darien had had to agree and had told his partner to remain with his wife.

Once Serena woke he planned to leave her for a few hours, even though he wasn't happy about leaving her alone with Seiya but he knew she could handle him for a few hours, and go to his precinct to inform his boss of the situation. He would demand to be put permanently on Serena's protection detail and send another cop to Andrew's apartment to help him protect his wife. Neither Serena nor Nina would like it, but Nina wouldn't argue with a child to protect now and Serena knew the danger she was in this time, so it would be easy to convince her that she needed him and the protection detail.

Although if he wanted to take her to a safe house, that would be another story entirely. When the Red Rose Killed had been after her, she had been taken to a safe house where within a few days he had found her. He had then used an encrypted cell phone and her brother as a hostage to lure her away from her bodyguards and straight to him. As a result, Serena didn't have much faith in safe houses.

But she still had faith in him. He hoped. He had already proven that he could keep her safe and protected, but Agent Campbell he wasn't so sure about. That was why earlier that morning he had slipped into Serena's bathroom for some privacy and had called a friend at the precinct who he knew was working the night shift and had called in a favour.

And he should be calling Darien any moment now with his report.

As if on cue his cell phone sounded, breaking the long, uncomfortable silence.

Thankful to whoever was on the other end, he snapped open his cell and placed it against his ear. "Shields."

"Hey, Darien." Came a familiar, exhausted sounding voice.

"Hey Sam. Did you get that report I asked for?" He asked, eyeing Seiya with a hard glance. He wasn't about to let Seiya know that he'd had him checked out.

And if he didn't check out, then he would have a third eye socket in the middle of his forehead.

"Yeah. He's clean Darien. Everything checks out." Sam informed him. "According to his file he's one hell of a Federal Recovery Agent. He's been doing it for five years and hasn't failed to bring in a fugitive. He does have some black marks against him related to attitude and egotistical problems, but all minor. He works alone and gets results."

Darien resisted the urge to growl in frustration and disappointment. He'd been looking forward to shooting him.

"Thanks Sam. I owe you one."

"Ah, forget it buddy." Sam shrugged off casually. "I owe you ten times over."

Darien laughed lightly. "Whatever you say, now go home and say hi to your wife for me."

"Will do." And the dial tone sounded in his ear.

Darien pulled his cell from his ear and snapped it shut, his smile fading as the cold tense atmosphere hit him once more.

"So I take it that I checked out?" Seiya's superior, amused voice sounded through the room.

Darien looked up at him, taken back. How had Seiya known that he'd been checking up on him? He quickly hid his annoyance behind a nonchalant face. "You wouldn't be breathing if you didn't."

Seiya chuckled amused. "Took you long enough. I had you checked out the moment I got my gun back. I knew everything about you in twenty minutes."

Darien scowled. "And what do you think you know?"

Seiya's amusement visibly grew. "You're a rich boy looking for thrill and spills. A playboy. But despite that you're good at your job. Hell, you even managed to catch the Red Rose Killer and save Serena's pretty little ass."

Darien's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Seiya ignored him. "Yes, I know all about it. And I image that you dated her for a while, which would explain why she isn't thrilled at having you here. But you saved her once and I think she believes that you may actually do so again. Which is the only reason you're still here. I know the shit she put her last protection detail through, so if having you here keeps her compliant I'll allow you to stay."

Darien clinched his fists furiously at his smugness and assumed superiority. "You don't allow me to do anything!" He snapped icily. "You're job is to catch Diamond. Mine is to protect her. I'm not going to allow you to use her as bait."

"So does that mean that you came here last night with orders from your captain?" Seiya asked knowing full well that he hadn't.

Darien had to fight to resist the urge to fly across the room and punch him in his narcissistic face.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest, detective." Seiya's smooth voice suggested haughtily. "I can take care of her."

Darien clinched his teeth. Like hell he was going to leave Serena's protection ad safety to the likes of him! When Serena woke he would be gone for two hours at the most to see his captain and grab a few things from his place. Other than that, there was nothing that would remove him from Serena's presence other than Serena herself telling him to go.

Violent urges flared dangerously within him and he wanted nothing more than to have a repeat performance of their first meeting. Only this time there was no way he was going to let Seiya get the upper hand.

Suddenly behind Seiya Darien saw movement and looked up as Serena's bedroom door opened and a sleep deprived looking Serena appeared in the doorway still in her pyjamas and her hair un-brushed.

Luckily for Seiya he had been saved by the bell so to speak.

Serena wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She took one look at the two men in her living room and froze. Obviously she had been hoping that she'd dreamed the previous night.

If only.

Serena groaned deeply and covered her face with her flannel clad hands. "Oh not again!" She groaned almost painfully through the fabric. "Only now there's two of them!"

And without another word she turned and slammed the door closed firmly behind her.

Darien fought not the chuckle at his love's antics.

* * *

Seiya turned his gaze from the closed door back to Darien. "Is she always like that?"

Darien's eyes shone with love and fondness. "You have no idea."

Serena showered and dressed quickly. She had overslept and she was going to be late for work. Luckily she had her job to distract her because she knew without a doubt that spending the entire day alone with the two domineering cops who fought like little boys would drive her completely and utterly insane! Especially when one of which was trying to convince her to give him a second chance at her heart.

Why was it that everything always seemed to happen at once in her life? Two years ago in the space of a week she had been threatened and stalked by an insane serial killer, had her car torn to pieces, fallen in love with the man in charge of protecting her, had her brother taken hostage and had nearly been killed?

And now she had her homicidal ex-boyfriend who had just escaped from prison after her with the intent of killing her, her other ex-boyfriend was hell bent on winning her back and she had a US Marshal staying in her apartment with her ex-boyfriend. Not to mention that the two looked at each other as if they were suppressing the urge to kill and looked at her as if she were a tasty treat!

It was too much for one girl to take!

Partially when she'd had near no sleep in the last twenty-four hours. At first she had been terrified that her homicidal ex-boyfriend was after her and she had no doubt that he planned to kill her. He had been prepared to do so six years ago, but he had only been prevented from doing so by the police who had arrested him just in time. Then she had remembered the promise she had made to herself all those years ago that she wouldn't let herself be victimised by Diamond any longer.

And she intended to keep that promise. This time she would be smart and agree to the protection detail, even if that included Darien, and do what she had to do to keep herself safe, but she wasn't going to become the scared little girl jumping at every shadow. She would carry on with her life as normal while doing everything possible to protect herself. She was stronger now than she had been six years ago and she wasn't going to give Diamond the satisfaction of knowing that he still had any effect on her.

The final thing that had had her tossing and turning was whether or not to ask for Darien to be removed from her protection detail. On one hand he was completely committed to protecting her. He knew her and she knew him. She trusted him completely and he made her feel safe and protected. There was nothing he wouldn't do to protect her. But on the other hand he was her ex-boyfriend who had broken her heart and still managed to stir strong emotion within her. With him there the both of them would be distracted and things would be uncomfortable, especially with him staying in her apartment which she had no illusions about anything different. There was no force that would remove him from her presence as long as he was on her protection detail.

Eventually she had decided to let him stay. It would be easier that way. She had a feeling that if she did tell him to go, he would just watch and protect her from afar as he had been doing for god only knew how long since they'd broken up. At least this way she could keep an eye on him and he would have less time to send her more gifts.

Serena sighed deeply as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail. She wasn't in the mood to have it free and in her face all day.

And then there was Seiya. She didn't know what to think of him. He was very attractive and she could see herself interested in him, which shouldn't have surprised her because she could already see how much like Darien he was.

A small smile spread across her lips, they didn't see it but she already suspected that the reason they wouldn't get along was because they were the same type. They were more simular than different and not just physically. She could sense fierce determination and strong pride within them. They were both narcissistic, dominant alpha males who were as stubborn as an ass. She had seen it as clear as crystal last night, she had listened to every strained superior word out of their mouths until well after midnight. She had watched as they had exchanged silent scorching looks that told that each was fighting for dominance.

Although when they'd been fighting for her she had become more than a little turned on.

By both of them.

By Darien she could understand. In two years he had never failed to ignite a fierce burning flame of desire within her. Which was one of the many reasons that they had always had amazing, mind-blowing sex. She had never told Darien just how great the sex had been, he's ego had been big enough and it hadn't needed to get any bigger.

But Seiya, that had surprised her. He was attractive and she really liked his long hair and ponytail, it was damn hot! She didn't usually find long hair that appealing on men, but he seemed to pull it off. She could image running her hands though it, she suspected that it was softer than it looked. And his eyes were lighter than hers! Almost the same beautiful shade as Nina's. They were the same shade of the midday sky and promised of untold wonders and adventures. He wasn't as generously built as Darien and he was an inch or two shorter, but she instinctively knew that he still held male strength beneath a solid body scarcely hidden beneath his grey suit.

Maybe he was her chance to move on from Darien and find something new.

Sighing deeply she looked at her reflection in the mirror in front of her and found that she looked surprisingly steady and calm. She almost looked normal.

Nina was right. She had to make her choice. She had to either forgive Darien or move on, and she had to let Darien know of her choice. It wasn't fair or easy for either of them dragging it on if it was over.

In her heart she knew Darien would let her go if she asked, that he would let her walk away and never bother her again. As long as it was what she wanted. As long as she was happy.

"What do you want?" She asked her reflection in the mirror, her voice barely a whisper. "Can I risk my heart again? Or should I play it safe and walk away?"

But her reflection gave her no answer.

She loved Darien and she always would. She knew it as sure as the sun would set. But had the sun set on their relationship? On their time?

"He loves you." She whispered to her reflection.

Serena stared into her own eyes, searching for the truth there. "But love isn't always enough." She whispered to herself.

"Maybe he's learned his lesson. Maybe he's changed."

"The question is, are you willing to risk your heart to find out?" Her reflection asked her.

"He would never hurt me." She whispered. Her eyes filled with so many emotions.

"He already has."

Serena sighed and bowed her head, looking away from her reflection. It was clear that she wasn't going to find any answers soon.

Drawing a deep breath for strength she turned and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror of the slide mirror doors of her wardrobe and her eyes widened in realisation.

She hadn't realised it, but while she had been deep in thought she had dressed in clothes she hadn't worn in months. Instead of loose fitting jeans and a casual top that had been casual and in no way dressy, she was dressed in her snug fitting blue jeans with a scarf belt threaded through the belt loops tied around her waist, the ends of which trailed down her thigh to her kneecap. She wore her good deep red collared t-shirt with half length sleeves that hugged her body enough to show off the fullness of her breasts and her slim waist. On her feet were her black leather boots that she had brought six months ago on sale.

What had she been thinking, she couldn't go to work like this! Thinking quickly, she walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a cream colour jacket that matched one of her business suits and she slid it on and re-checked her reflection.

It was still not something she could wear to work!

Serena shook her head at herself as she walked over to her dresser and opened the top draw. She pulled out a red scarf and draped it around her neck and tied it loosely over her heart to hide her neck line and breasts.

There! She still wasn't dressed as professionally as she should have been, but she could play off what had happened the previous day and everyone would believe that she was simply happy.

And not being stalked by two ex-boyfriends. One who wanted to kill her and the other who wanted her back and to protect her from the first.

Serena groaned. How did she get herself into these messes?

Taking another deep breath, she opened her door and walked out into her living room to find the two cops glaring daggers at each other.

It took them a moment to realise that she was there, but when they did they turned to her and their expressions changed into one of male admiration. Obviously they both liked what they saw.

"Aren't you a bit overdressed?" Seiya asked confusion in his voice.

Serena eyed him curiously as she made her way to her kitchen to prepare breakfast. "Not really. What else do you expect me to wear to work?"

"You didn't tell her?" Darien asked Seyia, incredulity in his voice.

Serena stopped dead and looked back and forth between them warily, instinctively knowing that she wasn't going to like this. Darien looked amused and pleased that Seiya had obviously blundered by not telling her something that Serena was not going to like. Seiya looked serious and slightly unsure. He didn't know how she was going to react.

"Tell me what?" She demanded coolly.

"That you're off work until we get this sorted out." He told her simply as if he had just told her the day's forecast.

Serena went still and silent, glaring at him and occasionally throwing a glance towards Darien, who was eyeing her expectedly as if he was waiting for the reaction he knew was coming.

Seiya quickly went on before she could gather her senses, control her raging exasperation and say a word.

"You are on leave with pay." He explained quickly, believing that her income was what had worried her. "Courtesy of the United State's Government."

Serena knew she had gone red and Seiya reacted to this by falling silent.

"Oh no!" Serena snapped loudly. "Hell no!" There was no way in heaven or hell she was going to be cooped up in her apartment with the two of them for days, possibly weeks! It would be her personal hell! "There is no way in hell that I'm going to be trapped in this apartment with the two of you! I have thirty eight-year-olds who are better behaved and more civil than the two of you!"

Darien struggled to hide his overwhelming amusement at the situation. Seiya had walked straight into this one, he should have told her last night when she had still be in mild shock at hearing the news that yet another killer was after her. She would have cooled down and accepted it during the night as she had obviously done with Diamond's escape. She stood before them looking perfectly normal so she had clearly come to the decision that she wasn't going to wait in the darkness terrified like a small child scared of the monster under her bed.

'_That's my girl.'_ He thought with love and pride.

Serena could not believe this! They were trying to drive her insane, she was sure of it! Last time she had been pulled from work and into a twenty-four hour a day protection detail, she had nearly gone insane! And that had only been with Darien and a building sexual tension between them. This time she had Darien, Seyia, sexual tension, uncomfortable tension and a pathetic childish male rivalry!

She'd rather face the Red Rose Killer again!

"Serena." Darien's voice called his attention to her.

Serena blinked, for a moment she had thought that his voice had sounded endearing. She turned to him to see amusement in his eyes but a serious expression on his face.

"I promise that we won't make this hard for you. We'll stay out of your way and make things ran as smoothly as possible, but you have to play by the rules this time." He eyed her warningly with knowing in his eyes that reminded her of when she had been sixteen and her parents had had to go out of town and they had warned her not to have a party or boys over or to go to a party, the list had been endless. "That means no sneaking out when we're not looking. No jumping out of the car, no shopping, no taking off to save a friend or family members and absolutely no contact with the killer." His eyes narrowed, staring directly into hers.

'_And no taking off in the middle of the night to my apartment for mind-blowing sex.'_

He didn't say it but Serena knew he was thinking it.

Quickly squishing the memory down before it could flash before her eyes and make her blush embarrassingly in front of Seiya, she tried her hardest not to growl at him like a bad tempered cat.

Damn it! He knew her too well and he just had to dangle that in front of her!

Before the urge to kill became too much for her, she spun on her heel and returned to her bedroom, slamming the door so hard behind her that the picture hanging on the wall near the door fell from the hook and landed face down on the cheap course carpet.

"And no sneaking out the window!" Darien called loudly after her through the closed bedroom door.

Darien chuckled. She never changed.

"She would really do those things?" Seiya asked him, his wary eyes on the door.

"You really have no idea." Darien mused with a fond smile on his lips. "This is a woman who is a magnet for trouble and just loves to cause it."

Seiya was silent.

Drawing in a deep sign he looked down at his watch. It was time for him to get going. He wanted to be back by noon at the latest. "I've got to go to my place to get some things. Stay out of her way until she calms down and if anything happens calls me immediately." Darien grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch and fixed his tie as he walked to the door. He opened it and turned back to Seiya with amusement in his eyes. "Oh, and check on her occasionally because she will go out the window if she wants too." And he closed the door on Seiya's shocked expression.

As he descended the stairs an amused and satisfied smile stained his lips. Serena was extremely pissed off the she would most likely remain that way for several hours so he had nothing to worry about in regards to Serena and Seiya bonding. She was furious at both of them right now. He may have been the one who had called her on any ideas of eluding them, but Seiya had been the one to pull her from the job she loved so much without even telling her.

Yes, she'd be more pissed off at Seiya than him. Seiya had just made him the lesser of two evils.

At least for the time being.

Not knowing when it had happened, he and Seiya had unexpectedly and unknowingly entered into a game in which the prize was Serena. Not her physically, but her respect, cooperation and trust. Only Darien had the advantage of knowing Serena better than anyone else. He knew how to push her buttons and how to sooth her. This was a game in which there could only be one winner. A game which involved protecting Serena and catching Diamond. The winner would have the respect, pride and dominance.

And Darien had no intention of losing. If he played his cards right he may even be able to win Serena back.

Now that was something worth fighting for.

* * *

Darien bypassed his desk and walked straight to his captain's office and knocked twice, but he didn't wait for an answer before he opened the door and walked in.

Captain Luke Corners looked up as his best detective walked into his small cluttered box of an office without waiting for an invitation. He would never actually tell Darien Shields that he was the best he had, the guy had a big enough ego and he was arrogant to boot. But he managed to get the job done and solve a lot of murders that others couldn't.

Which either came down to sheer stupid luck or he had a guardian angel who liked to solve crimes.

"Captain, I need to speak with you. Have you got a sec?" Darien noted the annoyance on his captain's face but he knew that he wouldn't deny him.

Captain Luke Corners sat back in his hard, worn chair and let out a frustrated breath. "No, but what is it?"

Darien sat down in the only other chair in the room on the other side of the cluttered desk and stared his captain straight in the eye. "You remember all those stupid meetings and press conferences you sent me to after I got the Red Rose Killer? Not to mention to Australia."

His captain eyed his warily, knowing that something was coming that he wasn't going to like or normally agree to. "Yeah?" He asked cautiously.

"I went to every single damn function the department sent me to and I didn't put up too much of a stink." Darien reminded him. "Well, I'm calling it in."

"What just do you want?" The Captain asked suspiciously.

"You know the last woman Collins was after? Serena Luna?"

His Captain nodded. "The blond you dated until two months ago when she dropped your ass."

Darien's eyes narrowed darkly.

"Don't give me the evil eye, Shields." He warned, ignoring his obvious anger. "The entire floor knows. The two of you have been juicy gossip for two years. Now what do you want?"

"Several days ago Jack Diamond escaped from custody." He explained seriously.

"Diamond? Why does that name sound familiar?" The Captain mumbled deep in thought trying to place the name.

"Jack Diamond was a LA cop who was reported for abusing his girlfriend. She pressed charges and he threatened her. She was relocated but he followed her and tried to kill her." Darien explained with deadly hatred in his voice.

Which his Captain did not miss. Now he remembered, he had read the case file during the last days of the Red Rose Killer case. Diamond had been imprisoned after he had been found raping the girlfriend with his gun in her mouth. He had given all cops a bad name. The woman had been . . . holy shit! His head snapped up as he now understood, the woman Shields had been seeing for nearly two years after saving her from the Red Rose Killer nearly at the cost of his own life was once again in danger. This time from an ex-cop who had gone after her for revenge before.

Darien knew his Captain had gotten the gist of his point. "I have reason to believe that he's killed two women who resemble her and he's working his way up to her. I want to be put in charge of Serena's protection detail and I want Andrew assigned to his wife's protection."

The Captain looked at him, serious and confused. "What has Andrew's wife got to do with this?"

"She looks enough like Serena to be her twin and she's just fallen pregnant. There is no way Andrew's going to leave her alone. Not when she and Serena are such good friends." He explained in a voice that told him that there was a serious threat to the both of them.

The Captain nodded, understanding. "That explains why the FBI is on their way to see me."

Darien straightened in his chair, fully alert. "What? The FBI? What do they want?"

His Captain looked him straight in the eye. "To take over your case. Obviously they think Diamond has killed the three woman found naked and strangled. They found DNA evidence at the latest scene."

Darien felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. "He got another one?"

The Captain nodded sombrely. "Yeah. Last night. She was found the same as the others. The FBI want the case and I know you're going to argue-."

"They can have it." Darien cut his Captain off.

The Captain looked nothing less than stunned. "What?"

Darien rose to his feet and leaned over the desk, towering over his captain with conviction in his eyes. "They can have it. I want to be on Serena's protection detail. Hell, I want to be in charge of it. The FBI can have the case, I can't work it and protect Serena at the same time. I need to be there because that asshole Campbell is only using her as bait."

"Who's Campbell?" The Captain was confused and he really didn't like to be confused.

"The pompous US Marshal who's after Diamond. He's using her as bait and I'm not going to put up with it." Darien's voice spoke clearly of his conviction and threats. "So either put me in charge of her detail or I'll quit and do it anyway."

Captain Luke Corners had been working as a cop for over thirty years and he had been a captain for nearly ten of those years and there wasn't much that surprised him anymore, but Darien Shields willingly passing over a case, any case let alone one where a man was raping and murdering innocent women was one thing he had never expected to live to witness. Only something or someone who meant the world to him would have made his hand over a case.

"You really love her, don't you?" The Captain's hard aged features softened as he saw the truth in his eyes.

Darien nodded. "Yeah. And I'm going to do this, one way or the other."

Darien waited patiently for his Captain to give him an answer either way. He was perfectly serious about quitting his job and protecting her himself. There was nothing that could stop him. Although he did prefer to do it on the job as he would have been resources and backup when he needed it.

"It's not going to be a problem." Darien told his Captain, worried that the old man was going to deny him because he was emotional involved with her. "I'm one of the only few people who can keep her under control and I won't be alone. Campbell will be there as well."

"I thought you said he was an asshole." His Captain raised an eyebrow at him.

"He is, but he's the best at catching fugitives." It killed him to say it, but he needed to convince his Captain that he could handle this. "And another gun hand can't hurt."

"You're actually willing to work with someone other than Simons?" The Captain couldn't believe it! Shields was in his office saying that he could work with someone else other than his current partner.

Before they had been assigned as partner's, Shields had been nothing but a pain the ass refusing to work with anyone, declaring that he could work better on his own. It had only been when Darien had become friends with Andrew Simons that he'd settled down and start to work as a team.

At his sceptical look Darien sighed, knowing that his Captain was finding it hard to believe him. "For her, I'll work with him."

A miracle in itself, but the Captain wasn't about to give in easily. "If I grant this, I won't hear another word about Australia?"

"Not a syllable." He smiled confidently.

The arrogant son of a bitch knew he'd gotten his way!

"Fine."

With it said, Darien turned and reached for the door.

"And Shields?" His captain called after him.

Darien turned back to his Captain to find that he had already turned back to the open case file in front of him. "Yeah?"

"If you're going to piss her off to the point that she wants to kill you, make sure it's off the clock."

"No promises." Darien laughed amused and closed the door after him.

Captain Luke Corners shook his head. Damn cocky young detectives. Sometimes he felt like a high school principal instead of a police Captain.

* * *

"I swear they're trying to drive me insane, Nina!" Serena groaned into her cell phone as she lay on her bed, her head resting on her pillow.

After the urge to throw something through the window and escape down the drainpipe had passed, she had called all of her friends and family and had warned them not to drop by and to be on alert. Nina, she hadn't needed to call, but she had needed to speak to someone who had an inkling of an idea of what she was going through. She had quickly assured that Nina and her baby were fine before she had spilled out everything that had happened since she had met her for lunch the previous day.

"It's like watching two Neanderthals fighting over the last t-bone."

Nina's gentle amused laugh echoed in her ear. "I think it sounds like fun! I mean you have two drop dead gorgeous guys staying in your apartment, one of which is madly in love with you."

"Want to trade?" Serena offered.

"Trust me, you don't want to have to deal with Andrew." Amused and loving annoyance laced her voice. "He's way over the top protective and he's hovering over like a hawk. If I so much as sneeze, he'll kick down the door with guns blazing."

"It's better than these two! I've only been in the same room with them for a few hours and already they've got this insane rivalry thing going, you know two alphas fighting for dominance." Serena closed her eyes, picturing it in her mind.

"Well, why not turn it to your advantage? Have some fun?" Nina suggested. "It seems to me that the dominant one will be determined by who you listen to."

"That's easy. Neither."

Nina laughed. "So tell me more about Seiya."

Serena rolled her eyes under her closed lids. Nothing ever changed. Nina was still the same girl she had been in High School. "He's a lot like Darien. But with lighter eyes and longer hair in a ponytail. You should have seen them last night, the second Darien saw the gun, it was world war three."

"Sounds hot." Nina giggled girlishly. "Two guys literally fighting over you."

Serena groaned. "Nina! It's a pain in my ass, okay? I can't go to work, hell I bet they won't even let me go outside!"

"Serena, honey." Nina's voice turned serious, but remained gentle and caring. "It's for your own good. I remember what Diamond did to you. I remember the bruises and the fear in your eyes. I don't want to see you like that again. He's dangerous and he won't stop until he gets to you. I know that for certain. I sat next to you in that courtroom. I saw the way he was looking at you. As if he wanted to kill you then and there. You need to be safe right now, that's all that matters. I know it's hard for you to be cooped up, but you just have to hang in there and be patient. They'll catch him and put him back where he belongs. It's just a matter of time. So please, don't do anything crazy like you did when that Collins guy was after you. Please? For me? For all of us? None of us would ever be the same if we lost you, Sere."

Serena's annoyance and will drained away with Nina's caring, concerned words and she sighed, defeated. "Alright, Nina. I promise I'll be a good girl. You be safe and take care of that little one inside of you."

"I will. I love you Serena. You know that right? You're my sister."

Serena felt warmth fill her at the love and concern in her friend's voice. "I know. I love all of you too."

"Bye, Serena."

"Bye Nina."

Serena dropped her cell onto her bed and opened her eyes, looking up at the white ceiling above. It was funny that it took a tragedy or dramatic event to learn who cared and just how much they truly cared. Nina was pregnant and in danger from a heatless killer who sought to use her only as a means to get to her, but still she was more worried about her than she was about herself. She still supported and showed that cared as if nothing were wrong. It truly touched her heart that she had friends like that.

And Darien. Darien who was always there for her no matter what. Darien who would have killed or died for her in a heartbeat. Darien who loved her more than anything in this world. It didn't make sense to her why he had suddenly pulled away from her and a part of her didn't want to know why he had. She didn't want his excuses, nor did she want to learn for sure that there had been something that had meant more to him than she had. There was still the idiotic fear within her that Darien had cheated on her, that he had found someone else for a short time. Inside she was completely divided when it came to the man who still even after he had hurt her, still held her heart. On one side she was certain that he would never have betrayed her and that he had had a very good reason for pulling away from her, but on the other side there was fear and doubt that no assurances of loyalty and love could put to rest.

Maybe the time had come to finally listen to him. To talk to him about what was happening inside of her and what had happened between them. Maybe then they both could find peace and either walk away or find some way to give it another go. She was just so afraid that he didn't have a good reason for pulling away from her, that it had just been something that had happened and there had been nothing behind it.

So she now had three choices. She could leave thing as they were, unresolved and unfinished. Or she could go to him and they could talk and see where that lead them both or she could tell him that things were over between them, and just to make sure that he got the point she could see it there was anything there between herself and Seiya. He seemed to be pretty interested in her.

Inside she knew she could never do that to Darien or to Seiya. If there was something between her and Seiya, then it would reveal itself in time.

She knew her choices now. She just didn't know which one to choose. She's had a happy life with Darien. She had been taken care of when she needed to be, she had been kept safe, warm and happy. She had been loved. She'd had someone to talk to, someone who listened to her every word and who actually had something to say in return. Darien had been someone that he had wanted to spend the rest of her life with. At the time there had been no doubt in her that there would never be alone else for her.

But then things had fallen apart and it had hurt her deeply.

Now she was independent and standing on her own. She never had to worry about Darien not coming home, she never had to share the television or the stereo. She could do what she wanted without considering anyone else.

But in truth she was lonely and she wasn't happy. She was just surviving.

How could she decide? When she placed them side by side, love against her fear, happiness against doubt. There was no competition, but in real life it wasn't that easy. Love and happiness meant putting her heart on the line and taking a chance, but fear and doubt kept her safe and sheltered. They kept the protective walls in place around her heart.

She had taken a chance on love before and for it she had two years of happy memories that she would always treasure, but she had gotten burned. She wasn't going to be quick to put herself in the position to be so again.

The sound of her cell ringing drew her from her thoughts and she sighed deeply. No matter how much she thought about it, no matter what she considered. Nothing changed. She had to make the choice and take a chance with either. There was no other way around it.

Flipping open her cell, she placed it to her ear and sank back into the soft bed, forcing herself to relax her tense body. "Serena."

"Hello baby." Rasped a familiar, chilling voice.

Ice cold fear filled her veins. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, quickly looking around for any sign of disturbance in her room. But there was nothing.

"It's good to hear your voice again."

"Diamond!" She gasped in horror and pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Nina really is beautiful, isn't she?"

Serena froze with the cell phone only two inches from her ear. Still close enough to hear his words and hear the threat in his heartless voice. She put the cell phone back to her ear.

"She really does look so much like you, doesn't she?" Diamond asked, evil amusement in his voice. "And that detective is so fond of her. It turned out so perfectly didn't it? Your best friend marrying Darien's best friend? Wow, one big happy family."

Serena swallowed thickly, only to discover that her mouth was dry. She couldn't find her voice to speak.

"Serena, baby. Are you still there or do I have to go inside and speak with Nina?" His tone was casual, but his voice was ice cold.

"Yeah." She croaked. "I'm still here." Closing her eyes and praying for strength, she tightened her hold on her cell phone, holding it like a life line. "Leave them alone."

"Whether or not I hurt them is entirely up to you, babe." He drawled. "If you hang up on me, they're dead and I'll take my time with Nina. I've always had a thing for her, with the body! Wow, it's enough to make a priest hard."

"What do you want?" Her voice trembled, but she could do nothing to control it. Not with the ice cold fear and dread holding her tightly.

"To talk." He stated simply.

"About what?" She prompted, fearfully.

"Bout you, babe. About you." She could practically see the ice cold smile on his lips. "Catch me up on the last six years. I've been away, as you well know. You've really grown, you know that? I'm really proud of you."

A deaf man couldn't have missed the pure hatred and rage in his voice. "For what?"

"You've come out of your shell and embraced your true nature. So tell me, at the moment how many are you fucking?" He actually sounded interested.

Confusion and disgust rose within her, but before she could say a word he went on.

"Are you fucking the blond one? The one married to Nina? Oh, you should see him, he's so attentive to her." Diamond chuckled coldly.

"I'm not sleeping with any of them." She told him, trying to control the tremble in her meek voice.

"Don't lie to me, you whore!" His furious voice snarled inhumanly at her. "Or I just may have to kill that blue eyed detective of yours. That one who saved you from the Red Rose Killer."

Serena froze, her eyes growing impossibly wide. "How did you know about that?"

Diamond laughed darkly amused. "Word travels, my dear. Even in prisons. You got off lightly though, what he would have done to you is nothing compared to what I am _going_ to do to you." His voice was cruel and was filled with years of pure rage and hatred. "I'm going to hurt those you love first, and then I'm going to come for you."

Tears filled her eyes and she realised that she was trembling in fear. "Please. Please, Diamond. Leave them alone. Come after me if you must, but don't punish them."

"That's a good girl." He purred darkly. "Beg me, tremble before me. I can't wait to see you on your knees in front of me again. You are so gifted with that small, sweet little mouth of yours."

Serena had to fight the fierce need to vomit and she refused to let the dark, cruel memories rise in her mind. Memories she had never been able to forget, just repress.

"Oh look. Sweet little Nina is on her own. I think I should go pay her a little visit." She could hear the dark pleasure filled smile on his lips. "See you around, baby."

And the line went dead.

With the phone still clutched tightly in her hand, she moved as fast as she could into the living room to find Seiya in the kitchen with a mug in his hand. He looked up startled as she ran into the room.

"Seiya!" She cried, her voice urgent and trembling. He was at her side in an instant.

"Serena! What is it?!" He eyed her bedroom and pulled his glock from his holster.

Serena held up the phone for him to see. "He called me!" She explained quickly. "He's at Nina's place! You have to get there now! You have to help her! Please!" The tears were pouring fiercely from her eyes and she struggled to fight off the wave of dizziness that promised to take her from her feet and pull her into unconsciousness. "You have to call Darien! And Andrew! Please!" She begged through her sobs.

Seiya quickly put his gun away and reached for his cell phone.

At realising the action, Serena turned her attention to her own cell, fighting to remain conscious and calm enough to dial Nina's cell phone. She put the phone to her ear and listened, with each ring that sounded her heart grew heavier and the harder it became to fight against passing out.

But Nina didn't pick up.

"No! Nina!" She ended the call and dialled Nina's hardline.

Silence and then, _'The number you have called is unable to be connected. Please hang up and-.'_

Serena's eyes grew wide. No! This wasn't happening! She wasn't going to lose her friends! Not Nina and Andrew! Drawing upon the last of her clear mind, she dialled Darien's number and put the phone to his ear.

It rang twice before he picked up.

"Shields."

Relief flooded through her at hearing his voice. "Darien!" She sobbed uncontrollable.

"Serena?" Alarm and fear filled his voice. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? What's happening?!"

"He's gone after Nina! I can't reach her!" She said frantically, her voice barely comprehensible. All strength left her and she sunk to the floor, but she didn't even notice. "You have to save her! Please, Darien! Save her!"

"I will." His stiff and hard voice swore to her. "I'm only a few minutes away. I'll save her, Serena. I promise you."

"Hurry." Serena begged him, her voice meek and numb sounding.

"She'll be fine. I'll call Andrew now. It'll be okay." He soothed her, his voice filled with so many emotions that she could barely recognise his voice. "I'll call you in a few minutes to tell you that Nina's fine."

And the line went dead.

'_Please let him get there is time.'_ She begged all the gods in heaven.

A gentle, but firm hand fell on her shoulder and she turned to see Seiya giving her a comforting and assuring smile from where he was kneeling beside her. "Don't worry. Darien will get there in time." He then turned back to his cell phone, rose to his feet and dialled a number as he turned and walked to the door. He reached for the chain to put it in place and bolt the door, but then something happened before either of them could even react.

A loud crashing sound echoed through the apartment and the door flew open, catching Seiya by complete surprise.

Serena watched in complete terror as a familiar figure stepped through the doorway and before Seiya could even reach for his weapon, there was a metallic silver flash and the sickening sound of metal hitting bone was heard.

Seiya fell lifelessly to the floor.

Serena looked down at him and then her unblinking, wide eyes rose to meet the black eyes of Jack Diamond.

He was grinning at her with evil pleasure and satisfaction. "Hello baby." He purred in triumph.

* * *

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**Things have been going a little fast, but now things are going to slow down for a while and in the next few chapters Serena is going to choose between Darien and Seiya before we get back into the serial killer side of the story, but that choice is going to be questioned again in these later chapters. so the choice Serena makes may not be the same one she makes when things develop. **

**I would also like to note that like the previous few chapters this chapter has not been reviewed properly and it might be a while before the next.**

**Thanks to everyone for thier wonderful and encouraging reviews!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Serena was frozen to the spot. She could barely breathe as she watched him turn and close the door behind him, placing the chain across the door as Seiya had intended. He turned to her, the silver piece of pipe he held in his hand fell to the floor with a loud clang.

'_No! Oh dear god! No!'_ Was all she could think as she watched him slink across the room, and pull a large hunting knife from the waistband of his jeans.

Serena was frozen to the spot, tears pouring freely from her terrified eyes and her entire body was trembling violently. She could do nothing as he moved closer to her with evil intention in his black eyes.

He looked almost exactly as she remembered from her nightmares. His massively male form towered over her, his shoulders almost square with how he held them. Muscles bulged, most likely the result of him continuing his rigorous body building workouts in prison. His white blond hair was much longer than it had been, it flowed freely down his back like pale moonlight and his eyes were still so dark that they appeared black and empty.

He was the mirror image of the monster he had been in her dreams and she was helpless and alone against him.

'_Oh, god!'_ He was going to kill her slowly, after he had his fun with her. After he raped and beat her. She knew it doubtlessly. She knew him and she knew the malevolent look in his eyes. She had seen it there before.

Serena closed her eyes and focused on doing what she had done years ago when she had trembled before him during one of his merciless beatings. She focused on drawing herself away from the situation and hiding somewhere deep within her mind where there was no fear or pain. A place he couldn't get to her. She was almost there when sharp red hot pain shot through the side of her face and she was sent flying backwards to the floor.

Serena opened her eyes in time to see Diamond bring his hand out of the wide arc that the side of her face had been in the way of. He had backhanded her across the face mercilessly hard. She knew she had to get up off her back and find something to defend herself with. To fight until she could call for help, just as she had done that night he had come to kill her. He had overpowered her then, which he could easily do again now. He had nothing to lose, no one to stand in his way and nothing to stop him from doing whatever the hell he wanted to do to her.

But she was frozen in fear at his feet. Desperately she knew she had to act or she'd die, she had to at least fight against him. She wouldn't be crushed under his boot any longer. She had sworn that to herself long ago.

The pounding in her head and her burning cheek brought her out of her semi-conscious state enough to focus on it. To focus on the pain he had inflicted upon her and draw strength from it to remain both conscious and alert.

He was standing directly over her, staring down into her face and basking in her terror.

"Nina?" Her hoarse voice whimpered. Despite the fear for herself, she could still feel her fear for her friend's safety. Nina had always been a care-free child, much like she herself had once been. Nina didn't deserve to come face to face with this monster and Serena prayed with everything in her that she hadn't.

He sneered. "So easily tricked, aren't you slut? She's not the one I want."

Thank goodness. The smallest wave of relief pulsed through her at the knowledge that her friend and her unborn baby were safe and unharmed.

But the relief soon faded when Diamond raised his knife above her, allowing her to see it clearly. She watched as he tilted it and a trail of light shimmered across the blade. "You are what I want and now you're all mine. And we're going to play all night."

Serena clinched her fists as hard as she could until pain was shooting through her wrists and up her arms and she focused on the pain. If she could stay as alert as possible, maybe she would have a small chance to fight back and live. But she needed time. Time to clear her head. Time to find the chance to alert someone who could possibly help her.

Maybe Seiya would wake up. If he was still alive.

Serena gathered all the strength she had left and forced it into her voice. "Touch me and I'll kill you!" She hissed, knowing it was an empty threat.

Amusement spread across his hard features. "Well well, look who found some balls. Which one of your toys did you get them off?" He laughed, thoroughly entertained. "Don't tell me, it's the dark haired detective, right?"

Serena saw her chance when he took his gaze off of her for a moment and a moment was all she needed. Drawing on her survival instincts and the one specific self defence move she needed that Darien had taught her, she braced herself on the floor and swang out with both her legs in a wide arc.

She made contact with his ankles with just enough force to kick them out from under him. While he was still falling to the floor, she kept her legs moving until she had used their momentum to flip over onto her stomach and she jump to her feet.

She had to get to the door! She had to get out of the apartment and away from him.

She moved with speed she hadn't known she processed towards the door and she pulled against it, but the golden chian held firmly in place, refusing to allow the door to open. Quickly slamming the door closed, she reached for the chain to pull it free from the door so she could open the door and make her escape. She felt bad for needing to leave Seiya, but if he was still alive as long as he was unconscious he wasn't a threat to Diamond and chances were Diamond would leave him alone.

But as her hand made contact with the chain, she felt large strong hands catch hold of her shoulders and spin her around bringing her face to face with a very pissed off fugitive with nothing to lose.

Diamond was snarling as he slammed her brutally back against the door and she winced in pain as she connected with the wood hard and suddenly.

"You bitch!" He spat in her face.

Not willing to give up and still riding high with the adrenaline in her system, she raised her right hand, prepared to send it flying up to his nose to drive it back into his brain and kill him, just as Darien had taught her.

Strong fingers closed around her wrist only mere inches from his face and stilled her hand.

Serena cried out in a pain as his grip continued to tighten around her delicate thin wrist. She raised her left hand to run her fingernails down the side of his face when he caught her other wrist, bringing her helplessly under his physical control.

Serena felt another overwhelming wave of fear hit her. She was powerless. He transferred both of her wrists into his left hand and raised them above her head, holding them securely between his hand and the door. She struggled against him, but he was too strong for her. She could do nothing but stare into his eye cold, dark eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye a flash of metallic silver caught her attention and she realised in pure terror that he held his knife in his right hand. She sank back into the hard door, but she could barely move he held her so tightly and securely, using her legs to keep her lower body pinned against the door.

"Did he teach you that, you fucking whore?" He raised the blade to her throat and pressed it against her skin, but not enough to break the skin.

Serena held perfectly still as he stared furiously into her eyes. Clearly he hadn't liked being bested by a woman. Especially her.

"You're going to pay for that, you bitch." He hissed and pressed the knife tighter against her throat until it broke the skin and the first drop of blood leaked from the wound.

Serena closed her eyes and struggled to keep herself conscious. She was so close to passing out from her terror that she was growing more and more lightheaded with each passing conscious moment.

'_Please, god let it be quick.'_ She prayed. If she was going to die then let it happen quick. At least that way Darien, Nina, Andrew and all of her friends and family would be safe from yet another monster who stalked her.

'_Oh, Darien. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I should never have left you.'_ A fresh wave of tears filled her eyes as the image of Darien's smiling face appeared before her eyes. His eyes were loving and his face was gentle. She knew that he would blame himself for her death, for not being there to save her and there was nothing she could do about it. She wished that she could tell him that it wasn't his fault, that he had saved her two years ago. He had given her the gift of two years, two years filled with love and happiness. With him. And she was thankful for that, for every day she had been able to live with their love in her heart.

And she had been foolish enough to waste the last two months. Her last two months.

'_Forgive me, my love. Forgive me.'_ Her sorrow-filled, defeated voice echoed in her mind.

Suddenly she became aware of the blade of the knife being gently trailed down her chest to her collar, where it was hooked under the seam and thrusted downward, tearing the red fabric in two and the cool air danced across her chest and stomach.

"Nice, baby." Diamond purred with dark satisfaction. "Even better than I remember."

Serena's eyes snapped open, blazing with fury and brave determination. If she was going to die, then she wasn't going to die while on bended knee! She wasn't going to be afraid of him anymore. Darien had given so much to protect her over the years. He had even given her the strength to stand on her own. That was why he had taught her all of those self defence tactics, because he wanted her to be able to stand on her own! He wanted her to continue to be the strong, confident woman that he had known and loved for so long, and she was going to die as that woman!

"Go to hell, you bastard!" She spat in his face. Maybe if she made him furious enough he would either kill her quickly or release her long enough for her to fight back.

Feral rage filled his eyes and he snapped his head up to look into her blazing eyes and saw the strength there.

Releasing his hold on his hands, he grasped her painfully tight by the back of the neck and he stepped back. He lifted her up onto her toes and half dragged, half carried her across the room and threw her onto her couch.

Serena landed sprawled against it. The moment she was able to steady herself she whirled around to see Diamond ripping off his shirt and reach for the zipper of his jeans.

"I'm going to teach you your place, you stupid whore!" He roared at her.

"What?!" She snapped furiously. Suddenly she'd had enough. Enough of him, enough of fear and enough of men believing that she was a damn prize to either be won or tamed! "By raping me? Don't you have to be a man for that, dickless?" She knew him well enough to know that the insult with hit home, hard. He had always been a sexist pig, believing that he was dominant over women and women had been put on this earth to serve men. He had never been able to stand strong women who stood up to him and nothing pissed him off more than a woman insulting him.

Well, other than a woman putting him prison for a few decades.

What she had seen in him in the beginning, she still didn't know. At first he had been different. He had hidden everything from her until she had been in so deep that it had been too late to get out. He had broken her too, made her into what he believed women should be, a creature whose sole purpose was to serve and please men.

It hadn't taken her long to realise the truth. That he was completely insane.

Diamond's eyes flashed blood red at her insult. He reached for his knife that he had placed back in his belt and with it raised high he charged at her.

Serena acted quickly. Jumping to her feet on the lounge she twisted her body around while lifting her legs high and she jumped over the back of the couch and the second her feet hit the floor, she took off running.

She heard something heavy fall behind her with a deep thud and a moment later a hand grasped hold of her ankle and sharply yanked backwards.

Serena cried out in surprise and pain as her feet were pulled from under her and she flew forward and landed heavily on her stomach on the hard carpeted floor. She winced in pain and struggled to catch both her breath and her bearings as her breath was knocked from her lungs.

When the hand released her ankle, she rolled over onto her back to see the couch lying overturned where Diamond had hit it and sent it flying back. He must have grabbed her ankle before he had even hit the floor! But Diamond was no longer lying on the floor next to the couch. He was on his feet, once again towering over her, only this time his eyes were filled with more rage and hatred than she had ever seen.

The eyes of the devil himself could not have been darker or more evil looking.

In that moment she knew she was looking into the eyes of death.

"You know, you always were a stubborn bitch. I should have killed you the moment you blabbed to the cops." He lowered to his knees and stared straight into her eyes. "You're going to pay for everything and it's going to be long, slow and more painful than you could ever imagine."

Serena could do nothing to keep the fear from her eyes, but she could still refuse to give into his mind games. "Whatever you could ever do to me will be nothing compared to what Darien will do to you when he catches you." She warned him fiercely. "I have seen what he does to those who harm his own. I saw what he did to the Red Rose Killer for daring to touch me. What do you think he's going to do to you?" She swallowed thickly. She wanted to look away from his evil eyes, but she refused to do so knowing this was her last chance to buy time in hopes that something would save her.

But if she did die, she had no doubt that Darien would avenge her. That was simply fact. Nothing and no one would be able to stop him. She only prayed that it didn't cost him his own life.

Diamond scowled down at her.

A loud bang echoed through the room.

Serena did not take her eyes off of Diamond as he whirled around on his knees towards the door.

"SERENA!!" Came a relieving familiar voice filled with fear, urgency and desperation.

Serena realised what she was hearing was someone trying to kick the door open.

"DARIEN!!" She cried out as loudly as she could, relief washing though her.

Diamond snapped his head around to her at the sound of his voice and he looked torn. Torn between running for his life and killing to woman he had waited six years to kill.

Knowing that she only needed to buy a few more seconds, she bolted into action. Bringing her arms to her chest she sharply shifted her weight and rolled three times across the floor until she hit the wall.

* * *

The sound of Serena's voice echoed through him. He could feel her voice granting him with almost inhuman strength and fierce determination to protect what was his.

Now only a door stood between him and the man who had dared to harm her! A door he would rip from its hinges with his bare hands if that's what it took! With Andrew at his back with his weapon drawn, Darien took a step back and braced himself. No one was going to harm Serena ever again, so many had tried and he had stopped every single one of them since the day he had met her and he'd had enough! It was time that the entire world knew that she was his and any who dared to challenge that fact would face him!

Without wasting a moment he rammed his shoulder into the door with all his strength and weight. Wood splintered and the chain gave way and the door flew back, half hanging off its hinges.

With his glock held firmly in his hand he stepped into the apartment in time to see a blurry figure disappear swiftly into Serena's bedroom.

A roar of pure feral fury escaped his lips at the sight of the overturned couch, clear signs of a struggle. If Diamond had harmed Serena in the slightest, he was going to hunt him down at tear him apart with is bare hands! But any harm that had befallen Serena would only be his own fault for leaving her. For falling for Diamond's trap. He had arrived at his partner's home to find both Andrew and his pregnant wife unharmed and in no danger. It had only take a few minutes at find that the phone lines had been cut and that something was jamming their cell phone signals.

They had rushed as fast as humanly possible back to her apartment, ringing both Serena's and Seiya's cell phones. Only Seiya's had connected, but he hadn't answered which had told them that they were already too late. Diamond was there. The moment Darien had realised that Serena was in danger he had driven like a maniac to get to her.

Darien had underestimated Diamond, which he shouldn't have. Diamond had been one hell of a cop and he had knowledge and resources that few did. Such as how to jam a cell phone signal. Diamond still had contacts and resources that he had tapped into, even after six years in prison.

This only made Diamond all the more dangerous and all the more difficult to catch. Which in turn put Serena in more danger than she had ever before been in.

This was saying a lot where Serena was concerned.

"SERENA!!" He looked around furiously, worrying and fear freezing his heart and making it difficult to breathe. If he ever lost her . . .

"I'm here." Came a trembling timid female voice.

Darien was torn between going to her to check her for harm and going after Diamond, the bastard who had dared to harm her.

But then his eyes fell on the throat and the sight of her blood, his choice was made. "Andrew! Check that that bastard is no longer in the apartment and call it in! Get this whole damned area swarming with patrols! I want the bastard found! Now!" It was a command, loud and clear. One that Andrew did not dare disobey.

They both knew that Diamond had been out of the apartment before Serena had even spoken.

As Andrew quickly headed for the bedroom, his weapon primed and ready Darien was already at Serena's side. She was breathing heavily and her wide eyes were filled with raw fear. Her entire body trembled and her face was pale. Darien quickly scanned her from head to toe. Bruises were already forming all over her delicate skin, including a large angry looking one on the side of her face.

Blinding fury sliced through him at the sight. The damned bastard had hit her! Quickly swallowing his violent impulse to hit something, more preferably a long blonde haired male, he turned his attention to her neck and the blood trailing down her neck. Reaching for her, he pulled her trembling form into his arms and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against him and onto his waist as he sat with his back to the wall. She was freezing cold and on the verge of going into shock if she wasn't already. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his handkerchief and pressed it to her neck. The injury wasn't fatal or even life threatening, but he refused to ease up his pressure or his hold on her.

He would do so until a medic checked her out.

"Sssshhhh, baby. I'm here. You're safe now. He's gone. He's not going to hurt you anymore." He whispered soothingly into her hair as he held her tightly against him. He could feel her fingers holding onto the cloth of his jacket and shirt at his chest with a death grip.

Darien closed his eyes and basked in the feeling of holding her, assuring himself that she was alright, that he had arrived in time. She was alive and safe in his arms and he was never going to let her go. She was his angel and he would do anything to protect her. He wasn't going to leave her again.

Not ever.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, my angel." He whispered to himself as well as her. He meant his words. His heart couldn't bear to see her hurt again.

"Darien." She whimpered.

Darien tightened his hols around her, needing to assure her that she was safe in his arms and to assure himself that she was alive. "I'm here. It's over. I'm not going to leave you again."

When he had first seen her there had been the slightest hint of determination and bravery in her eyes. He knew his love, she would have stood against him and fought her fear, but the moment that he had been there and she hadn't had to be strong anymore, she had surrendered to the fear and horror of what had just happened to her and what could have happened to her. Serena was the strongest woman he knew, but even she had her limits. He had never been able to fully comprehend how a woman who was so petite and fragile could have such strength and unyielding will within her.

And he had almost lost her today.

He gritted his teeth painfully hard. Had he been a minute later he may not have made it in time. He would have returned to the apartment to find her limp, lifeless body. To find her naked with her hair hacked off and a lifeless, horrified expression frozen on her pale, lifeless face.

The images of Diamond's other victims flashed before his eyes and he had to fight back his overpowering emotions. Never before had he felt so protective and possessive, so enraged and filled with hatred for another. And never had he felt such love for another, every day his love for his angel grew stronger and brighter. He loved her more than any words could ever say and he was so afraid of losing her.

But then he had already lost her. He had driven her away and he'd virtually pushed her out his door.

He was now more determined than ever to win her back, to prove to her that he would never hurt her like that again and that he would always be there to protect her.

"He's gone." Andrew's voice snapped Darien back to the present.

Darien opened his eyes to see Andrew standing in the middle of the living room looking down at them with fierce anger and solemness in his own eyes. Darien understood, Andrew had been pulled into this as much as he had.

Nina had been threatened. She was now in as much as danger as Serena was and with her carrying child, there was nothing Andrew wouldn't do to get to Diamond and make Nina safe again.

Andrew had been pulled into this fight. When the Red Rose Killer had threatened Serena, Darien hadn't been the only one who had been shot and had nearly lost his life. Andrew had nearly died to protect Serena once and even though he had never said it aloud, Darien owed him everything for that. He was in his debt and now the debt would be called to protect Nina the same way he had protected Serena.

And he would have died to protect Nina, just as he would for Serena.

Darien met his gaze with equal fierceness, silently swearing his pledge to Andrew.

Andrew nodded, understanding perfectly and his grip on his weapon tightened. Andrew would kill to make Nina and his child safe. A feeling Darien understood all too well.

"Call the paramedics." Darien told his partner.

Andrew's eyes narrowed, darkening. "Is she hurt?"

"Until they tell me otherwise, I'm not letting her go." Darien answered.

Andrew understood. He then nodded his head towards to door. "He might need one too." And he walked towards the door.

Darien followed him and realised that there was a limp form lying behind the door that was half hanging off its hinges. It only took him a moment to realise that it was Seiya. He was laying face down and sprawled out. His face was covered by his long hair. Darien eyed a thick silver pipe on the floor beside him.

Darien near winced. He could relate to being hit over the head with a metal pipe. The Red Rose Killer had done the same thing to him and he did not envy the headache he would have when he woke.

"Is he alright?"

Andrew studied him, weapon still in hand. "He's been knocked out. He'll have one hell of a headache when he wakes up, but he's breathing and I don't see any blood."

"Call an ambulance." Darien ordered.

Andrew flicked open his cell and put it to his ear.

Darien really didn't like the guy. Darien had given him the smallest of trust by leaving Serena with him, and he had nearly failed in protecting her. He would have if he hadn't realised the trap and come for her. But for now he would wait, if Seiya had tried to fight for Serena, to protect her then he would give him the benefit of the doubt and he would thank him for trying. But if he had been taken out before he had done anything to Serena, Darien was going to do everything he could to rub it in and make it clear that he himself was first in charge of Serena's protection without question from here on.

And if he were a smart man, Seiya wouldn't argue with him because he was just dying to hit something.

And if it couldn't be Diamond, then he was willing to settle for Seiya.

* * *

**Four hours later . . . **

The paramedics had come and gone. Darien had reluctantly released Serena long enough for her to be examined. Her injuries were minimal. She had dozens of bruises, the worst being the one on her face and the cut at the throat which the paramedic had described as more of a scratch than anything else. They had cleaned and bandaged the cut, and then they had insisted that she go to the hospital for x-rays and maybe even a cat scan, but Serena had refused to leave the apartment with such a pathetic plea that Darien had silenced the arguing paramedic with a fierce dark glare. Not that he didn't want her to go and get check out properly but the look of sheer terror in her eyes when it had been suggested that she leave had flashed in her eyes, it had become clear that at the moment at least, she wasn't comfortable with leaving her home.

Whatever it took to make her feel safe again she would have.

Seiya had woken with a deep moan of pain just before the paramedics had arrived. He had complained about his head and had asked what had happened, but when Andrew had explained and he had noted Darien's murderous expression, he hadn't said another word about his head. He had a big bump on his head, but other than that he was fine. It had also been strongly advised that he go to hospital for a cat scan, but he had refused. Both he and Serena had been given pain killers and with Serena being cleared of being in shock, she had been given a sedative to help her rest.

She now lay resting on her bed with the windows securely nailed shut and the door was half ajar so they would hear any movement or disturbance in her room.

While Darien on the other hand was still pumped with adrenaline. He was pacing back and forth through the apartment feeling as edgy as a trapped male panther. He needed to hit something, to do something physical that would burn up the adrenaline in his system. He had half a mind to find the nearest biker bar and start a fight. He was a warrior primed for war, but had been denied action.

He needed to fight, to hit and growl. He was edgy, jumpy and he was furious. A dangerous state to be in when he needed to be focusing on finding Diamond and protecting Serena.

He had spent on hour on the phone, reporting to his captain and giving his report as well as getting constant updates on the search of the area that had turned up no sign of Diamond. He had also doubled Nina's protection detail to comfort Andrew and himself. He was worried about both Serena and Nina. He needed to stop Diamond, and he needed to do it soon!

Darien suppressed a growl.

Andrew and Seiya silently watched him pace back and forth, Seiya holding an icepack to the back of his head and Andrew holding his cell phone in his hand in case Nina or one of the agents who were protecting her called. Andrew had wanted to go back to his wife, but he knew that he was needed by his partner, if not to help catch Diamond but to at least stop him from doing something that would get him in trouble.

This was not the first time Andrew had seen Darien like this. The last time he had had been six months ago when some creep had found out about the Red Rose Killer and Serena, and he had sent her red roses covered in blood.

Darien had been purely homicidal. It had only taken him three days to find him and Andrew had had to physically restrain him from killing the guy. The stupid son-of-a-bitch had meant it as a joke and was now serving his twelve month sentence for nearly a dozen offences. Darien had gone after him without mercy and since he couldn't do it physically, he had charged him with everything that he had been able to think of. He had pulled every string he had to get the best prosecutor in the city on the case and it had been resided in the prosecution's favour.

Only this time Darien's desire to kill was greater by one hundred fold, and Andrew had no intention of stopping him. He had threatened his pregnant wife and he was going to pay for it, if not by Darien's hand then by his own.

One thing was for sure. Diamond was a dead man.

And so was Seiya if he failed to protect Serena again. Darien had near ripped him a new one the moment the paramedics had arrived and Serena had been put to bed. Darien had given him one minute to explain what had happened and the moment he had finished explaining that he hadn't even seen Diamond until it was too late. Darien had barely restrained himself from killing him.

Seiya had wisely taken it without a word. It would have been like poking an angry lion, or in Darien's case, a furious lethal panther.

Finally, Andrew had to break the silence, he couldn't stand it and they had to decide what they were going to do. They had to have some plan. His eyes shifted briefly to the front door that had been pressed into the doorframe and was standing there delicately. One gently breeze up that hallway and it would topple over.

It was useless.

Looking up at his partner, he drew a deep breath. Normally he would wait until his partner was calmer, but both Serena and Nina were in danger. They had to act soon.

"So, are we going to stay here or get to a safe house?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Darien stopped pacing and turned to his partner who was sitting on Serena's upright couch next to Seiya. He had been so deep in his thoughts that for a while he had forgotten that they were even there. He considered Andrew's question, it would be best to take Serena to a safe house, but he knew that she would never go for it. Not after last time.

Darien made an annoyed sound and returned to his pacing. He needed to move if he couldn't act. "She'll never agree to it. The last time she was taken to a safe house it didn't end well."

Seiya forced himself to ignore his pounding head and speak to the raging bear. "This time it wouldn't be through the LAPD, it would be through the US Marshals and we don't have leaks."

Darien halted midstride and turned to glare darkly at him.

Seiya was smart enough to be wary of the man before him, but he wouldn't be discarded on the account that he had made on small mistake. "Oh come'on! You still don't know how Collins found Serena at that safe house! You must have at least considered the possibility of a leak!"

Darien glared at him icily.

Andrew decided to step in before Darien found an excuse to get into a fight with him. "Regardless, she wouldn't agree to it."

Seiya shrugged casually. "Who says she has to agree?" The meaning of his words obvious.

Darien scowled down at him with dangerous and serious warning in his eyes. "You don't know her." He hissed. "You can't force Serena to do something she doesn't want to do. Not without resorting to measures that I won't resort to unless its absolutely necessary and if you try to force her, I'll kill you." Darien knew the truth in his words, although he may not actually literally kill him, but he would beat him to within an inch of his life. "She's been through enough today. The last thing she needs is another male putting his hands on her to make her do something she doesn't want to do." His eyes filled with sadness, fear and remorse as he turned to Serena's bedroom door. "God only knows what he did to her."

Andrew knew that his partner wasn't just talking about the present, in the past Serena had been hurt by him years ago, but the details had been few in the file and he had never brought it up with Serena. Although he knew that Darien had, how much detail Darien actually knew, he didn't know, but Andrew could tell that Darien wanted to know more of what had happened six years ago, but only so he could assure that it didn't happen again.

"We saved her in time, Darien." Andrew offered, wanting to give his partner some comfort and ease from his own self loathing. "Most of the bruises are from his manhandling and according to Seiya he had only minutes with her. No time to do anything else."

Darien growled, but was otherwise silent.

"So what are we going to do then?" Seiya asked him. For now at least, he would let Darien call the shots. He was in no condition to make them nor was he in the condition to challenge the overprotective man who was well schooled and held various belts in several martial arts including Karate, Aikido and Judo. And he was quickly climbing towards black belts in all of them. He was described as having 'natural ability and fierce drive' according to his file, especially in the last two years. He had thrown himself into them almost fully in the last two year and now Seiya knew why. He now had something to protect.

And he was in no condition to mess with him. The moves Darien had used on him the first time they had met had only been a sample of the skill he held. Not that he couldn't take him. Darien may have skill, but he had plenty of experience dealing with the meanest on the streets and in the prison system.

Darien thought for a moment before taking a deep breath. "My place."

Seiya raised an eyebrow almost painfully. "Your place?"

Andrew chuckled flatly. "You got your car insurance paid up?"

Seiya turned to Andrew confused at the odd statement. What did his car insurance have to do with Serena? Had she crashed his car or something?

Andrew turned and noted Seiya's confused expression and the slightest hint of amusement appeared in his eyes. "The last time Darien had Serena at his apartment with a Serial Killer after her, he set fire to his car."

Seiya turned back to the man before him, accepting the answer. He knew that Darien lived in one of the most secure apartment buildings in the city, but he also knew that there was a history between them. "Is she going to go for that?"

The last time Andrew had seen his partner's apartment suddenly hit him and he turned back to his partner, deep in thought. "Not if it's still like it was two weeks ago." He gave Darien a meaningful look.

"I cleaned it up." Darien mumbled annoyed, remembering how Andrew had voiced his opinion of his "Serena obsessed stalker" apartment. Thank god Nina hadn't seen it like that! She would have smacked him around the head for stalking her himself.

At the thought of the beautiful woman, Darien turned to his partner and noticed how tightly he held his cell phone. "Andrew." He sighed in defeat, feeling some of his edginess fading. "Go home and protect Nina, where you belong. When Serena wakes up, Seiya and I will take her to my place."

Andrew raised a questioning eyebrow. "And if she doesn't agree?"

Darien was silent. If she didn't agree, he didn't know what he would do. Maybe he would have to resort to throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her there kicking and screaming.

And cursing and threatening.

Andrew wasn't about to argue. He rose to his feet and picked up his coat from where he had thrown it over the back of the couch. He walked to his partner and placed a supporting hand on his tense shoulder. "If you need me, call and I'll be right there."

Darien nodded in appreciation and understanding. "Same here."

Andrew nodded and walked to the door, where he near had to pick it up to open it. In the doorway he turned back to his partner with a serious expression on his handsome boyish features. "Oh, and don't forget to take her cell phone from her." And he was gone.

Seiya waited as Darien sat himself down heavily into one of the two armchairs. "You know, we can't keep putting her wants before her safety. If she's not willing to listen, we may have to act. For her own sake."

Darien sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Easier said than done."

"But if it needs to be done?" Seiya challenged, lowering the icepack from his head and turning his full attention to Darien.

Darien looked up over his hands at him gave him a hard, firm look. "There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect her."

"Even being forceful with her?" Seiya challenged.

* * *

Serena could hear voices, but they were far away and she couldn't make out the words. She reached out with her senses and realised that she was lying on her bed. One side of her face throbbed dully and there was something restricting on her throat and her eyelids were so heavy they felt as if they were made of led. She strained her ears, listening hard and recognised the voices.

Darien and Seiya! But she couldn't understand what they were saying. She half wanted to drift back off into the dreamless slumber that had claimed her an unknown time ago, but as she listened she sensed distress and urgency in their hushed voices. Knowing that she had to wake, she summoned her strength and pushed through the haze and grogginess. She had to wake.

Slowly her eyes slid open and she found herself in her dark bedroom. Night had not yet fallen, but it was clear that it was late in the afternoon. Not bothering to look at her bedside clock, she lifted her heavy limbs and pushed herself into a sitting position. Her body screamed through the haze in her mind to rest, that she needed it, but she refused. She had to know why Darien's voice sounded so strained and fierce one moment and then exhausted and flat the next.

Using the power behind the determination, she forced back as much of the haze as she could and she slowly rolled over to the side of the bed and rose to her feet. A wave of dizziness washed over her and she felt herself sway, but after taking a moment to collect herself as much as possible, she took a step and was relieved when she was able to remain standing. Slowly she walked across the room towards the partly open door. She reached the door and leaned against the door for support and she peaked through the gap between the door and it's frame and looked into her living room.

She saw Seiya sitting on her couch staring over at Darien who was sitting in the armchair facing her bedroom door. He looked distressed and conflicted, his hair was a mess as if he had ran his hands through it several times in the last few hours and his coat and jacket were gone, revealing his holster with his two weapons held securely under his arms. She studied it for a moment and noticed that they were unsnapped.

Serena was confused. He never left them unsnapped and without their safety on. The only time he would have them unsnapped and still in their holster were in times of great danger when he needed to move at a moment's notice.

And then their words became clear to her ears.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect her." Darien told Seiya, his voice set in firm conviction.

"Even being forceful with her?" Seiya asked him.

Serena's eyes narrowed. Where they talking about her? Why would they have to be forceful with her? She would do what they asked as she knew that they only had her best interests at heart.

They wanted to protect her.

"Whatever it takes." Darien's firm voice told Seiya. "I'm going to keep her safe, whatever the cost. Whether that be my life or her hating me for the rest of her life. I will keep her safe."

Serena gasped silently as she felt as well as heard the conviction in his tone. He was serious! He was willing to die for her. She had always known it, he had told her that constantly, but never had he said it so seriously. It was an oath, a pledge.

Serena listened as he went on. "Diamond is not going to stop coming for her. He has nothing to lose, if I have too, if I have no other choice I'll take the bastard to hell with me. My life means nothing as long as she's safe."

Serena felt tears come to her eyes as horrific dread filled her heart. Her greatest fear for so long now was that she would lose him, lose the man she loved. He said that his life meant nothing without her. How did he think she felt? Did he believe that she felt any different? She had known the moment she had left him just how much he meant to her. How empty leaving him had left her. How could he be so willing to leave her? To die for her and leave her in a world without him?

"Diamond hurt her once, and I saw the effects it had on her even four years later." Darien was saying. "The last thing I'm going to allow is for him to do that to her again. To kill her. Diamond is a monster who should have gotten the chair." Darien gave Seiya a hard determined look. "A mistake I am going to rectify. I'm not bringing him in alive, Seiya. Know that."

Seiya was silent.

Serena closed her eyes, trying to focus her thoughts. She felt as if her mind were underwater. Darien had proven two years ago that he was willing to kill to protect her, but now Darien was talking about murdering someone simply because they posed a threat to her. That was different. When Darien had killed Rubeus Collins, it had been in self-defence and the only way to save her. Darien was now talking about hunting down at man with the intention of killing him in cold blood.

Darien was not a violent person except when it came to protecting those he loved. He was loving, gentle and caring by nature. She had seen that of him, the fierce protectiveness had always been there, but had only shown when it had come to protecting her. When she was with him, she could have been in the middle of a warzone, she had never felt more safe or secure. When she was in his arms, she was safe from all and any harm. He had always had that about him and she knew that she wasn't the only one who felt it. Anyone who was with him felt it. He practically screamed of the will to protect and assure that everyone around him was safe.

But it had always been at the cost of his own sake. He always had put everyone else before himself, before his own life and safety. It had been a long time since anyone in his life had done so for him. She would have gladly, but he had never let her, never let her be in the situation to do so.

Now the time had come for her to be that person. She had to put him before herself and she had to stop him from constantly being in danger because of her. She had always drawn unwanted, negative attention to them. Attention that Darien had had to deal with and even fight off.

Serena bowed her head sadly. She now knew what she had to do. Darien wanted her back and after what Diamond had done to her for a short time she had wanted him back, she clearly remembered how she had wanted one more chance to tell him how she felt when Diamond had had the knife at her throat. Then she would have gladly gone back to him, but now everything had changed. She had to stay away from him for his own sake, he was constantly fighting for her and up to date he had always won that fight, but he couldn't keep winning them forever. Eventually a time would come when he wouldn't be able to win and it could cost him his life.

Two years ago, even though they had only known each other for a matter of days, he had put his life on the line because he had loved her and he had nearly died because of it. She had held him in her arms as he had bled from the bullet wound. He had nearly died in her arms and it had almost killed her. He had almost died for her once, she couldn't, she wouldn't let it happened again.

She knew what she had to do and it was just as hard as it had been the first time, only this time it was worse because it would be forever. She would have to let Darien go for his own sake. She would have to make it clear to him that there was no way he could change her mind, that this time it was for certain. Even though in her heart she had already forgiven him for pulling away from her, for hurting her. It had been for the best because the world could not accept them being together. She should have seen it long ago.

And now it was worse because of her Andrew, Nina and their unborn child were in danger. All of her friends and family were in danger because of her. She didn't understand how she had not seen it earlier, she was a danger to everyone she loved. She always had been. She had been cursed with beauty and something else that she did not know that drew attention and trouble to her like the world's most powerful magnet. Maybe she had seen it long ago, but had been too selfish and unwilling to let them go, that she had ignored it. But she could no longer. She had to face it now or everyone she loved could very well pay the price for her.

'_Oh, Darien. My love. My handsome warrior. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.'_ She whispered silently to him as she leaned her forehead against the welcome cool wood of the doorframe. _'Know that I do this for your own sake. It would destroy me if something happened to you.'_ Serena fought against her tears, but it was a battle she could not win. _'Because of me.'_

She had no choice. She had to let him go and then she would distance herself from her friends and even her family. It was too dangerous to be close to anyone.

Dangerous for them.

* * *

Darien didn't blame Seiya for remaining silent. When one cop admitted to another that he intended to kill a fugitive rather than bring him in, it was something that for both their sakes they didn't verbally confirm and deny. It was just one of those things that better went unsaid.

But he meant it. Diamond would always be a threat to Serena for as long as he was alive and if he were to die saving Serena he would not do so leaving a threat to her in the world.

The silence drew on as the minutes passed and Darien leaned back in the armchair. He wondered how so much could happen in such a short time, as if had two years ago. In less than a week he had met Serena, saved her from a psychotic serial killer who he had killed to save her, nearly died along with his partner and found true soulmate love. A love that only grew stronger with every passing day, a love he would die for. He had never said it, but when he had been shot he had known how close he had come to walking into the light, but had fight and survived for his angel and the love they shared. He had lived for her last time, but this time he might end up dying for her.

He only hoped that she didn't blame herself.

Darien sensed movement at Serena's door and he tensed going on alert as the door opened to reveal Serena. He forced himself to relax. She was fine. She was still covered in bruises and the white square of badge taped to her neck covered the cut on her neck. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red. Her skin was pale and she stood on wobbly legs. But she was alive and she wasn't seriously injured.

But then he noticed her posture and the look in his eyes and he was filled with dread, unease and uncertainty. He had seen her look like that before, the night he had come home and she had left him.

Oh no. Something was up and he wasn't going to like it.

"Serena?" Seiya called to her, unsure.

Serena turned to him, but she refused to meet his eyes.

Darien then saw that she had been crying and was currently fighting back tears.

Serena cleared her throat before she spoke, her voice soft, upset and pleading. "Seiya, could you leave us for a moment please?"

Seiya hesitated, looking the two of them back and forth as he tried to decide whether or not he should obey.

Darien drew a deep breath and did what he always did, gave Serena her way. "Seiya, could you please go out into the corridor and phone for an update on the search please?"

Seiya nodded and rose from the couch and left the room, closing the front door awkwardly behind him.

Silence fell between them. Darien watched Serena as she bowed her head, refusing to look at him and leaned back against the wall by her bedroom door. Darien waited patiently as she clearly tried to collect herself and find the strength to do whatever it was she was going to do.

Finally, he could stand the silence, nor the dread no longer. "Serena?" He prompted.

Serena looked up but didn't look at him. He could see the pain and regret in her own eyes, but also a set determination that he did not understand.

"First I want to thank you Darien, for saving me again." She said weakly.

Oh no. Everything about her screamed that this was not going to be good. Fear and dread built within him and he swallowed heavily. "You never have to thank me, Serena. You know that. You never have to ask either."

"I know." She whispered. "You've always been there for me Darien, no matter what. You've kept every promise you've ever made me, even now after what has happened between us you have tried everything in your power to keep them."

Darien _really_ did not like where this was going.

Serena went on before he could utter a word. "But that is not helping either of us."

_What!?_ Darien rose to his feet to go to her and demand that she tell him exactly what she was saying but she rose her hand up sharply, signalling for him to halt.

He obeyed.

Taking a deep breath she looked up into his eyes and allowed him to see that her eyes were twinkling with emotion and tears. "I love you Darien. So much. But I can't do this. I can't have you around and pretend everything is fine, that we can go back to how things were like before." He watched as she clinched her fists tightly, but she didn't look away from him. "You and me are over. You have to accept that because I already have. I am not yours to protect anymore. I appreciate everything you have done for me, but that's over too. I release you of every promise you have ever made to me."

Darien felt as if she had just ripped his heart from his chest and now she was grinding it into powder. "Serena-." His voice trembled with the tears he would not let into his eyes.

"Don't Darien." She said firmly, almost ordered. "I'm tired of this. I walked away two months ago, but you refused to let me. The time has come for you to let me go. I want to move on, I want to find love again and I want to be with someone who doesn't put me second to his job."

"You have never been second! You have always come before anything else!" He insisted desperately. Serena was serious about what she was saying, but why he didn't understand. She was hurting him and she knew it. He knew her well enough to know that she would never intentionally hurt someone.

"It's over Darien." She bowed her head, finally looking away from him. "Please let me go." She begged him, her voice weak and filled with pain and hurt. "I can't take any more pain, any more heartbreak. I gave you my heart and you broke it." She looked up into his eyes, once again finding strength to do so. "No one can hurt me like you can."

Darien was trembling with the piercing emotions within him. He was numb, confused and lost. He did not understand why she was doing this now. What had Diamond done to her? Had he contacted her again and was forcing her to break it off with him completely?

"I want nothing more to do with you, Darien." She whispered as she turned her back to him and stepped towards her bedroom door. "I want you to leave and never come back. I want someone else to protect me." Her back went stiff and she raised her head high, but still she did not turn to look at him. "Goodbye Darien."

And she closed the door behind her with a sense of finality.

"Serena." He whispered brokenly, just as he had done that night two months ago when she had walked out his door the same way. Only this time she had asked him to walk out her door and she had slammed it firmly in his face.

Why had she hurt him? Why had she left him?

He had so many questions but he knew one thing for sure. She had left him for good this time and there was nothing he could do to change her mind or get her back.

It had finally happened.

He had finally lost her. Forever.

* * *

Serena locked her door behind her and she brokenly cried herself to sleep. She had closed the door on her heart and no matter what she wouldn't open it again.

It hurt too much.

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**Let the chaos and fun begin!**

**Same deal as the other chapters, spelling etc!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

It was early the next morning when Serena awoke to the sound of her door being slammed violently open. Serena jumped, startled and turned to the golden haired figure in the doorway. Quickly recognising her, she focused on restarting her heart.

The medication that the medics had given her had warm off, but she still felt drowsy and a little hazy, but it was quickly clearing. She hated taking any form of medication, she hated even taking aspirin! And the stronger drugs that the medics had given her would affect her for at least two days. Sometimes the cure was worse than the pain!

Shaking her head, she blinked her sore and dry eyes from a night of crying and she turned to her golden haired best friend. "Nina? What's wrong?" She asked exhaustedly.

Nina slammed the door behind her, walked up to the foot of the bed and put her hands on her hips. "Are you nuts?!" She demanded so loudly that Serena winced, if she hadn't had a headache before, she had one now.

"What?!" Serena demanded confused at her friend's obvious frustration.

"Do you know anything about Darien at all?" She demanded, glaring at her. "Are you trying to make his suicidal?! He's this close Serena!" She held up her fingers only an inch apart.

Understanding and heartache descended upon Serena and she now remembered why she had such a heavy weight on her chest. On where her heart had once been. She sighed deeply and sadly and sat up, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. "I have too Nina." She said sadly. "He has risked his life for me countless times and he has nearly died for me once already. I can't watch him die on me. It nearly killed me that time he was shot."

Nina's frustration faded into understanding.

An hour ago she had woken to find Darien watching her instead of Andrew. It had taken a great effort to both find out why her husband wasn't at her side and even more to find out why Darien looked like he'd had his soul sucked out of him. He was in no condition to protect anyone, which had been pointed out by three of the other agents watching her. They had assured her that extra agents were on their way to pick up for Darien's slack. She had ignored them and had called her husband who had been unable to shed any more light on the situation than Darien's, _'it's over. She doesn't want me.'_

Once she had been able to put enough of it together, she had ordered the agents to bring her to Serena's apartment. They had been about to argue when she'd had enough and ended up screaming at him that he was upsetting a hormonal pregnant woman who would kill him if he didn't get a car and get in it.

She had never seen a man move so fast.

And now she could see that her sister was hurting just as much as Darien, a man who was like a brother to her.

Nina sighed deeply, calming herself. Walking around the bed she climbed up onto the bed beside Serena and sat beside her against the headboard. "Is that why you hurt him like that? Because you're scared of him being hurt? Honey, he loves you more than life itself."

Serena wouldn't look Nina in the eyes. She knew that if she did, she would only weaken her resolve. She had to be strong for Darien, as he had always been strong for her. "I love him more than life itself." She whispered, closing her sore eyes and seeing his face in her mind. "Which is why I have to do this. I have to protect him from Diamond. Diamond took a lot from me and he still continues to take. But I won't let him take Darien."

"Serena, you've already lost him." Nina whispered, studying her sadly.

"I can't watch him die, Nina. I can't." She whispered, her voice trembling with weakness and pain and fear. "I would go to Diamond right now if it would mean that he would leave Darien be."

Nina reached out and took her hand in her own, but she didn't open her eyes or look at her. "Serena, listen to me. Please." She begged her, wanting her friend to understand what she was doing to them both. "The two of you are the strongest people I know. You both are fiercely protective, loving and caring beyond words and willing to give everything for someone else. Apart the two of you are weak, but together there is no force you cannot overcome. Against impossible odds the two of you brought down one of the most terrifying serial killers of women. And I know together the two of you can do it again to bring down Diamond. You just have to have faith in love and believe that it will get you both through this."

Serena opened her eyes and looked at her sister beyond words. Nina was pregnant and in grave danger because of her and all she cared about was her pain. She had spoken with such caring in her voice that Serena had been helpless to ignore one single word. Nina had such a large warm and caring heart. Serena stared into her eyes and saw love and sadness for them.

Nina reached up and gently stroked the side of her face that wasn't bruised. "Without you he is as good as dead anyway, Serena. Pushing him away will do nothing but seal his fate." She drew a deep breath and her eyes softened. "I never told anyone this, but just before Andrew proposed to me there was a short time in which he tried to push me away. He had been running after a killer and Darien didn't see it, but the guy fired a shot and nearly hit him. He missed by an inch Serena, an inch and I would have lost him. He knew that one day, any day he could be taken from me and he knew the sadness and pain I would have felt if he had died. He wanted to protect me from that, but I wouldn't let him. I made him tell me why he was trying to pull away from me and he told me that he didn't want me to get that phone call in the middle of the night saying that I had lost him. And do you know what I told him?"

Serena shook her head no, listening intently.

Nina gave her a soft loving smile with determination in her eyes. "I told him that I would rather spend a short time with him living each day to the fullest and then live a life of pain than live a safe life without him. I made that choice. I know that one day I might get that call, but for the rest of my life I will treasure the time we had together and the memories we made." She lovingly stroked her flat belly. "And the life we made. The life we have been gifted with." She turned her full attention back to Serena. "I wasn't going to let fear rule my life. Serena, you are the bravest person I know." Tears came to her eyes, but she held them back. "You have survived things that no other possibly could have, don't let this be the end of you. Please. You have such a warm and loving heart, a heart that is meant to be filled with love and laughter. Filled with life."

Serena turned away from her and looked forward, but she did not see her bedroom, she only saw the man of her heart and felt the emptiness with herself. "Oh Nina. I wish things were so simple. Isn't it better that we live apart than die together?"

"I don't know." Nina said gently. "Is it?"

Serena turned to look at her and found Nina waiting for an answer to her question, but Serena had none to give.

"Oh, Serena. Things are only as complex as you make them." She squeezed her hand gently. "These past two years you have been reborn. I saw light within you that was brighter than the sun. He made you shine Serena. He got you through the Red Rose Killer ordeal, now the time has come to return the favour."

"That's what I'm doing." She whispered, fighting the tears in her own eyes with all of the strength she had left. Which wasn't much. "He has always given so much to protect me, Nina. I have to protect him now."

Nina studied her for a moment before sighing sadly. "Oh sweetie, I told you to make a choice and for a while I could see that you were close to making it but now you have stepped back. You have run from it and you're still running. If you don't stop soon, you will always be running, Sere."

Serena was silent. She could no longer fight the tears and even though she had thought that she had no more tears to cry after crying all night, she could now feel them running down her face. She fought to suppress her sob.

"Oh, honey." Nina cooed sadly as she pulled Serena against her and into a warm, comforting hug. "You have to stop putting yourself through this."

Serena allowed herself to be pulled into Nina's hug and she suddenly had no will left to fight back the tears. The pain within her was so powerful, so consuming that she felt like she was drowning and there was no way to save herself.

"Serena, you have a choice to make and you must make it for the sake of your both. You can't run from this one." Nina whispered. "Either tell him the truth or watch him die by his own hand."

Serena knew she was right. She always was when it came to matters of love and the heart.

* * *

**Two Hours Later . . .**

Nina knew she couldn't leave Serena alone yet, not with her in such a fragile state. Leaving Serena asleep on the bed after she had cried herself into an exhausted slumber, she slipped from the room and rejoined her husband and the US marshal in the living room. The other agents she knew were outside the door and down on the street watching from the sidewalk and Nina was thankful for that. She didn't like being followed by armed strangers, especially now that she was so maternally protective of the life in her womb. A life she would protect at any cost.

Seiya and Andrew looked up as Nina entered.

"How is she?" Andrew asked her.

"Confused and exhausted." Nina sighed deeply. She was so torn between her loyalties to her sister, her husband and the man who was as a brother to her. "I don't know how much more of this she can take. She's being hit by all sides." She shook her head, not knowing what to do. "Diamond sure knows how to hit her from all sides at the worst of times. She's so worried about us and Darien. She doesn't know what to do and she fears taking even a step." She looked into her husband's eyes. "She's pushed Darien away to protect him."

Andrew shook his head in disbelief. "By the heavens, those two are so alike it's a wonder they haven't killed each other!"

Nina nodded, understanding. Darien had pushed Serena away two months ago in order to try and keep her safe while trying find a killer whom she _might_ fall prey to and now Serena was protecting him from a serial killer that he was in danger from. The two were so busy protecting the other by unintentionally hurting them both that it was a miracle they weren't both either dead or in the nuthouse!

"So what are we going to do?" Seiya asked, drawing their attention to him. "The two of you need to be safe and we can't do that with this bullshit going on!" Seiya was really growing tired of this already! All the fuss and emotions were making him uncomfortable and irritable. He had never had such a hard ward to protect! On one side the woman was either refusing his protection or crying herself into a weakened, distraught state and on the other side he had the overprotective pain in the ass ex-boyfriend who would kill him for either failing to keep her safe or touching her in order to protect her.

Nina ignored the irritation in his voice and she turned to her husband, deep in thought. "The safest place I know is Darien's place."

Andrew nodded in agreement. "It would be the perfect place until we can get the two of you to a safe house. Serena can't stay here. Diamond had already demonstrated how easy it is to get in here."

"Serena won't go to a safe house. She needs to be someplace familiar." Nina drew a heavy breath and covered her eyes with her hand. She just didn't know what to do with them. In the darkest of times when they needed each other the most, they pulled away and it had only made them all the more vulnerable. It made them all the more vulnerable.

Andrew was quickly at her side, his arms wrapped around her shoulders in response to her weakened and distressed stance. "Are you alright Nina?" He asked, worry and concern in his voice.

Nina sighed deeply. Now she had worried her husband. Needing to put him at ease more than she needed to draw her next breath she looked up into his eyes and gave him a small gentle smile. "I'm fine." She assured him, gently placing her hand over his own that rested on her shoulder. "I'm just a little tired."

Andrew's brow creased with worry. "You need to rest." He pulled her towards the couch, but she kept her feet firmly planted on the floor. They had more urgent things to worry about now.

Looking up into his eyes she gave him a loving smile. Oh, how she loved him. He was the sweetest, kindest, most loving man she had ever met. Every day she thanked the heavens for the blessing that was her husband and now the blessing of his child that she carried within her. Raising her hand to his face, she cupped his cheek and allowed him to see the truth in his eyes as she stared into his own. "And I shall. When we're someplace safe. We are all someplace safe."

Andrew hesitated. Before he had met Nina Andrew had always been fascinated at how he could be so protective and obsessively possessive of a woman. It had seen in from the beginning and it had worried him that their love had been some syndrome as a result of the traumatic experience they had both been through with the Red Rose Killer. And then he had met Nina. He had never believed in love at first sight until that moment. She had been the most radiant woman he had ever seen. Her hair was spun gold, her skin a flawless river of honey milk, but it had been her eyes that had captured him and still refused to let him go. She held her heart in her eyes, never hiding one emotion that she felt. That day they had been filled with such happiness and love for her sisters. Her eyes had twinkled brighter than any star ever could in the clearest of ancient skies. She had been so open and so pure that he had had to resist the urge to fall to his knees and worship her more than any man had ever worshiped any god. Three days later he had asked her out. He had taken her into his arms and it had been impossible for him to let her go. The moment that they had confessed their love for each other after only a month of dating, of spending every possible moment together, he had felt the compulsion to protect her with everything that he was, to keep her happy and safe for always. He had known from the moment that he had first seen her that she would be his, that for the rest of his life he would spend on bent knee worshipping her. Making her happy and loved, giving her her every heart's desire, her every whim. He had honestly believed that there was no way he could become more protective, more possessive of her but when she had told him that she was pregnant it had taken everything he had no not pass out from the all consuming compulsion to protect her, to throw her over his shoulder take her to the moon and lock her up in an impenetrable fortress for the rest of their born days.

Now only a matter of days after hearing the wonderful news and discovering just how deeply and how fiercely his protective urges of her actually were, she was in danger from an insane psycho killer with nothing to lose. He had to make her safe, Serena too and he didn't know how he was going to make them so. He had never been violent in nature, even after all the horrific things he had seen in his job, but he knew without a doubt in him that if Diamond threatened her again that he would kill him without hesitation.

He was with Darien in this fight, he would join the hunt if and when the time came and he would help Darien purge the earth of Diamond once and for all.

Andrew knew what he had to do, they had no other choice and this time no one was going to stop him from his action. Not Serena, not Nina and not even Darien. He had to get them someplace safe and by heaven or hell he was going to do it!

Nina studied her husband's eyes as they hardened with determination and authority. A look she had not seen in his eyes before. Her husband had always been kind and gentle and had only been commanding and authoritative at work. He drew back his shoulders and stood tall and proud, like a warrior taking command of his troupes. Like Darien when it came to Serena's security.

And it may have been the hormones, but she was more than a little turned on.

Andrew turned to Seiya. "Get Serena." His order was clear and authoritative. "Don't wake her, it will be easier if she remains asleep." He turned to his wife. "Pack Serena some clothing. Will her clothing fit you?" He added as an afterthought. He didn't want her going back to their home, Diamond had already been there and he wasn't risking running into him again. Not with Nina by his side.

Nina nodded. Serena and her were always swapping and borrowing each other's clothes.

"Pack enough for the two of you."

Nina nodded and quietly led the way back into Serena's bedroom, Seiya right behind her.

Once he was sure that they were out of earshot, he reached for his cell phone and flicked it open.

It rang nearly a dozen times before a disoriented hoarse sounding voice croaked, "yeah?"

"Darien." Andrew greeted. "Get to your apartment. Now." It wasn't a request.

"Why?"

"Because it's the safest place for Serena and Nina until we can arrange something else."

Silence.

Andrew felt annoyance rise up in him. He had no time for Darien's self loathing right now! "Darien! Snap out of it and let's do our jobs!"

"She doesn't want me." He slurred.

Oh brother! Andrew knew his friend didn't drink normally other than the occasional drink or two on a special occasion but it seemed that Serena had finally managed to drive him towards a bottle of Jack Daniels. No wonder Nina had left him behind.

"Are you drunk?!"

"Ittle bit."

"Darien! You were protecting Nina! What the hell did you think you were doing?!" He had always had a lot of respect for his partner's discipline and boundaries. He didn't drink, didn't smoke, had a healthy diet and exercised regularly. He was always committed to his job and the people in his life. Never had he let them down in the slightest.

Until now.

"Didn't art til she leved. She's at you right?" Darien's words were barely comprehensible.

Andrew felt disappointment and infuriated frustration rise up in him. "Darien you ass! You listen to me and do exactly what I say! I am going to send a cab over there and you are going to meet us at your apartment in half an hour or so help me god I'm going to beat you senseless until I pound some back into that pathetic head of yours!"

"Wow! Bro, harsh!" He murmured.

For the first time in years, Darien was really trying Andrew's normally endless patients! "Darien-!"

"What the hell is going on?"

Andrew turned to see Seiya standing behind him, confusion and caution littering his features.

"Is he really drunk?" He asked with incredulity.

Andrew didn't need to answer, the answer was plain on his face. Seiya stalked forward, took Andrew's cell phone from his hands and placed it to his ear.

"Darien." He said sharply.

"Seeya! What's happin'in?"

Seiya's face became hard, his eyes dark with disgust. "Will you please get your balls back from Serena and remember that you have a job to do!" His features twisted into a dark snide smile. "Unless you want me up close and personal with her until this is sorted out. Not that I mind, mind you. She is gorgeous and I think she has a crush on me, don't you think?"

Darien growled with fury and jealousy. "Stay away from her you long 'aired airy!"

"Or you'll what?" He taunted. "Breathe on me?"

"I'll-!"

"Be at your apartment in half an hour or I'll start courting her myself. After all, she broke up with you. That makes her fair game."

Before Darien could say a word, he snapped the cell phone shut and handed it back to Andrew.

Andrew was amused. "If he remembers that when he sobers up, he'll beat the shit out of you."

A cocky grin spread across his lips. "He can try." And he turned and walked back into the bedroom.

Andrew couldn't help but like Seiya. Darien didn't like him and if he remembered anything of that conversation his dislike was going to morph into pure loathing, but Seiya had just given Darien a reason to pull it together.

Seiya had just give Darien another battle to fight. One in which he now believed would yield Serena to the victor.

They had better hope that Serena didn't find out about it. She would kill them both for treating her as a prize to be won.

Andrew made a mental note to assure Nina didn't find out about it either. Nina's reaction would be identical to Serena's.

Drawing in a deep breath, he flicked open his cell and dialled his preferred cab company.

* * *

Serena moaned softly as she rolled over on the comfortable soft velvet surface and smuggled into the warmth of the familiar surface, a familiar and soothing masculine scent filling her nostrils. She breathed deep, breathing in the scent and allowing it to fill her. She knew it like she knew her own name, but she couldn't place it through the haze of sleep. She ran her hand over the soft velvet and purred in pleasure and approval.

Wait a minute . . .

She didn't have a velvet cover on her bed. She didn't even own one and since when had her budget priced mattress been so soft and smelt entirely like . . .

Eyes snapping open, she bolted up in the bed and realised instantly that she wasn't in her room. She was in another bedroom that she would have known if it were pitch black, which it nearly was. Only the light of the half moon let in through the glass balcony doors cast as light into the room. That and the thin line of the golden glow around the doorframe from the lights in the other room beyond the closed door.

How had she gotten into Darien's bedroom? A bedroom she had shared with him numerous nights over the past two years?

She quickly scanned the darkness for any sign of movement or disorder, thankful when she saw that everything was in order and in its place. Taking a deep breath to calm her pounding heart she became aware of another scent that was overpowering, distinctive and completely out of place.

Was that alcohol she was smelling?

Her other senses became alert and reached out, scanning the room. Slowly she became aware of something hard, warm and heavy on the bed beside her, covered by the duvet. The sound of deep breathing and a gentle snore reached her ears and there was no doubt that she wasn't alone.

Turning to her right, she pulled back the duvet and her breath caught in her throat.

Laying sound asleep beside her or judging by the intoxicating smell that engulfed him, he had passed out on the bed beside her. He was fully dressed except for his gun holster and his shoes and jacket. His hair was messy to a degree that it would take a shower to tame it again and he had a five o'clock shadow darkening the lower half of his face.

She studied him for a moment, guilt and self-loathing erupting within her. Darien never drank more the two drinks he would have on special occasions. He worked too hard to keep himself fit and healthy to undo it with alcohol and junk food. But it was clear that he had had more than two drinks of something that smelt much stronger than champagne or wine.

And it would take something drastic to drive him to drink. Like her breaking his heart and spirit. This is what she had done to him? Is this what he had been in those two months they had been apart?

She had never seen anyone take anything so heart-wrenchingly hard. Especially not the strong, brave and endlessly determined homicide detective who day after day dealt with the worst the city had to reveal. For the past two years it had been his love for her that had helped him deal with the graphic and unspeakable horror. She had seen it in his eyes. He would often come home with the defeated and aghast look in his eyes and he would simply want to hold her close to him, to be reminded of everything good in the world.

He had needed her more than he had needed air to breath and she had always wanted to be there for him. What had changed that month that he had pulled away from her? What had been strong enough to drive him back from her? As she looked down over his pitiful sleeping form she felt a wave of tenderness wash over her and she felt the urge to comfort and sooth him until he was himself again.

Maybe the time had come that she found out what it was that had driven them apart.

Ignoring the aroma of alcohol, she laid back down. Resting her head on the pillow she looked with love and sadness into his still features, studying every detail of him. She didn't care about why she was there or how she had gotten there, she would worry about that in the morning. Right now all she wanted to do was to lie next to the man she loved so much. A man she was finding harder and hard to let go, even for his own safe.

"Oh Darien." She whispered to his sleeping form. "Why did we have to end? When was love not enough for us?" Unable to stop herself, she reached out and tenderly pushed back a lock of raven black hair from his eye and locked it in place behind his ear. In the same movement, she brought her hand down and cupped his course cheek. "What am I going to do with you? When did our lives become so entwined that we cannot survive without each other?" She asked with a soft loving smile on her lips. "We're damned if we do, damned if we don't."

Time unknowingly passed and eventually her smile faded into sorrow, pain and regret. "I never should have left you. I want you to know that if I could go back and undo the past I would, but I can't. Not even love can give us that power. What's done is done and our time has passed."

He moaned in his sleep and pressed the side of his face into the warmth of her hand.

Serena hesitated. She didn't want him to wake, but she didn't want to draw back her had, not yet.

"You have given me the strength to face this, Darien. To survive this. Thank you, my love. I will always carry you in my heart. Forever." And she leaned forward and placed the briefest of kisses on his lips.

"Serena." He whimpered in his sleep. "I love you."

Serena sensed him waking, he had heard her words but in the morning if he remembered them at all, he would believe them to have been a dream. She gently ran her hand down his face, soothing him. "I know, my Darien. I know. Rest now."

"Don't leave me." He begged feebly.

She slowly moved herself towards him so they were only inches apart. "I never will." She whispered. "I will be with you for always. I will always be a part of you as you are a part of me."

"I miss you." His voice was soft, barely audible. He was slipping back into his deep slumber. "You're meant to be mine." Hurt spread across his features. "Do you love me? Love me enough to stay?"

Serena didn't know how to answer him. Knowing she would not be able to offer him any more words of comfort, she rested her hand back against his check. "Sleep. Darien. Everything is alright."

His words were lost in a long moan as he turned his head further into his pillow.

Serena pulled back her hand and watched his sleeping form until the silver moonlight slowly turned into the golden light of the rising sun. Unable to keep her eyes open a moment longer, she surrendered to her exhaustion.

The last sight had been of her sleeping love, the golden light of dawn sweeping down his face and making his pale skin flare like bronze and his hair shimmer like black gold.

One last thought echoed through her mind as the new day began and she fell into night.

'_Darien.'_

* * *

It was nearing sunset when Nina silently opened Darien's bedroom door and looked in over the two she loved so dearly. They had been sleeping for so long that she feared something had happened to them, but at the sight of them sleeping deeply and peacefully settled her worries and the sight they made filled her heart.

Last night when Darien had passed out in the cab on the way to his apartment building and Andrew and an agent had had to carry him upstairs. Which had been fortunate considering that Seiya had carried Serena into the apartment, Darien would have blown a casket at seeing her in the arms of another man. They had been unsure at first at putting them in the same bed, but in the end Nina had pointed out that they had lived together for a year and the chances were that they had shared a bed during that time. Even though they had been placed apart in the large bed, sometime during the night Serena and Darien had moved themselves into the centre where Serena was now wrapped securely in Darien's arms and pressed against his steel frame.

They looked so content and peaceful in each other's arms that it was a wonder that they had ever gotten out of bed during the time they had lived together. Even in sleep they were drawn to each other in a way that was undeniable.

It wasn't fair that they had to face such adversity. They loved each other so much and they were gifted greater than any other in love, but when they faced hardship it was also greater than any other.

Moving silently, she walked into the room and around to Darien's side of the bed and placed a glass of water and two white tablets on the bedside table. She then moved to the bedside table on the other side of the bed and gently placed a small light blue make up bag on the polished surface. On the floor by the bedside table she placed a matching overnight bag containing some of Serena clothing on the soft fluffy carpeting.

Casting them one last look she closed the door behind her with sadness and hope in her heart.

* * *

Serena hazily pulled herself from her deep, dreamless sleep knowing that she had to wake. As much as she wanted to stay in bed and sleep for the next month, something told her that she had already slept for several hours.

Opening her eyes she found herself staring over the balcony at the darkening sky. It was sunset, she had slept all day. Turning her attention to the hard warm rock at her back that had an arm draped possessively over her waist and a leg thrown over her own, she corrected herself. _They_ had slept all day. It was a familiar position she had found herself in many times over the last two years. It seemed that Darien's possessive and protective nature ran so deep that they came out in him even in his sleep. She was unable to move without him knowing about it.

But she'd had practise. She moved slowly onto her back but Darien's hand only tightened around her waist. Normally she was able to slowly manoeuvre out of his hold and he would just moan, roll over and snuggle deeper into the pillows but it seemed that even in his sleep he knew she was in danger as she held her firmly in a painless, but unbreakable grip.

Knowing she had no other choice, she would have to wake him up.

* * *

Out of the darkness he could sense someone calling him, drawing him back to the light. A gentle small hand was pushing against his shoulder.

He instantly noted two things. The first was the painful pounding against the inside of his skull, as if his brain had grown and was now too big to be contained in his skull and that there was something warm pressed into the front of the body.

Wanting to escape the pain and bask in the warmth, he pulled the soft warmness tighter against him and buried his face in the softness of his pillow.

But the voice calling him wouldn't have it. It called out to him with more persistence and every word was like daggers through his eyes. His limbs felt heavy and drained, his head throbbed and his mouth was filled with an awful metallic taste.

He knew the symptoms enough to know what he was suffering from, he had gone to college after all.

He had a damn hangover.

"Darien!" The insistent voice boomed through the haze and the pain.

He groaned in the pillow. He had to wake up and get rid of that pesky voice so he could sleep and recover!

"If you don't open your eyes." A voice hissed in his ear, the warm breath tickling his ear. "I swear to god I'll scream."

The voice belonged to a woman and there was nothing worse for a headache than a high pitched squeal. Sensing that the woman meant what she promised he forced himself into the process of waking. As he did he became more aware of the woman pressed intimately against him and he recognised the soft curves pressed up against him. He also recognised the steel-hard erection pressing against her hip.

The price of waking up next to the beautiful and desirable Serena Luna.

Reluctantly he forced his eyes opened and thanked every god in heaven that the sky above was quickly growing dark. The bright light of the sun was the last thing he could handle right now, well other than Serena screaming high heaven. He quickly moved his gaze from the outside twilight sky to the beautiful blue eyes of the woman in his arms. She was looking into his eyes, patiently waiting for him to become alert enough to speak to him.

Darien stared into her eyes and was instantly captivated. While staring into her deep emotional eyes, he found himself needing to close the small gap between them and claim her sweet lips in a kiss that would have her whimpering against him in wanting. His gaze flickered to her lips. How sweet he knew they were, but beneath lurked the hidden promise of passion and desperation for more.

The seconds turned into minutes and Darien knew that he should let her up, but he was helpless to move. To turn away from her bewitching gaze.

"Um, can you let me go please?" She asked him, her voice low and flat.

And he suddenly became very aware of their position. He had her pressed up against him tightly and held her captive under his body. His leg and arm keeping her in firmly in place, trapped against him.

She wasn't going anywhere unless he let her go.

As if she had read his thoughts, her eyes narrowed warningly. "Don't even think about it, Darien. Let me go."

Sighing, he reluctantly pulled back his arm and leg, releasing her from his hold.

Serena was only free for a matter of seconds before she rose from the bed, picked up something blue from the bedside table and disappeared into his bathroom.

Sighing with dismay, he rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling above. What was it going to take to get her to at least talk to him?

He last thing he remembered was getting into the cab Andrew had sent for him. He didn't remember the trip across town or walking from the cap up to his apartment. He couldn't even remember how he had come to be in his bed with Serena wrapped in his arms. He could remember something of his dream, bits and pieces of the memory that as hard as he tried, he couldn't hold onto.

'_You have given me the strength to . . . survive this . . . . my love. I will always carry you in my heart . . . . Forever.'_

The words echoed in his mind like words from the memory of a dream, and that's what he thought they were, but there was something in him that made him doubt that he had dreamt them. His head swam with confusion, disorientation and pain. Whether the words had been spoken in a dream or not, there was no doubt in him that they had been spoken in Serena's voice.

Letting out a frustrated huff, he turned to his own bedside table to see a glass of water and two white aspirin resting on the polished surface. Silently thanking the saint who had put the there, he quickly swallowed them and prayed that they would work quickly so he could make some sense of the chaos within him.

Resting his head back on the pillow he realised that he was still dressed in everything but his shoes and jacket, his shoulder holster had also been removed and placed somewhere he couldn't see. The minutes passed and more and more of his senses returned to him. He heard the shower in his bathroom turn on and groaned as he felt his erection jolt eagerly as the thought of Serena naked, wet and only a few feet away . . .

Gritting his teeth against the pain of his erection restricted by the material of his black slacks and he let out a deep moan that rumbled within his chest. No one could make him hard like Serena.

No one could torture and torment him like Serena.

In the past he would have solved the problem by rolling on top of her and waking her up with a little morning pleasure before beginning the day but now things weren't so simple and Serena would have had enough sense to lock the door. Not that he would have done anything against her wishes, but it helped remove a small amount of the temptation to attempt to charm her into something physical. Something hot, heavy and left her panting and spent but still wanting more.

It made his proud that he had never failed to please her. To pleasure her into a coma where she was beyond words or even comprehensible thought.

He gritted his teeth as he hardened even more. Opening his eyes he dared a peek downward and confirmed what he already knew. That he was so aroused that his hard on was standing up straight, pointing at the ceiling proudly tenting his restraining slacks.

He had a problem and he needed to solve it, but the only two ways he best knew how, a hot Serena or a cold shower, where both locked behind a closed door. He had enough of his senses to know that they were not the only two in the apartment which meant that there was no chance in hell of making it to another of the apartment's three bathrooms without being seen and his 'predicament' was evident to the full extent of the word and in the worst way.

There was no way in hell he was going out there like this not knowing who was on the other side of the door.

Taking a deep, defeated breath he turned to the third option that he hadn't had to consider in two years. With the sound of the shower in his ears and the image of the wet naked person in that shower in his mind, he reached down to take care of the problem himself.

* * *

Serena hesitantly unlocked and opened the bathroom door and pecked into the bedroom praying that Darien had already ventured into the kitchen to make his usual cup of steaming hot coffee.

Finding the room empty and still she thanked the heavens and walked to the overnight bag she knew would hold her clothes. While in the shower she had had a chance to clear her head and think. She could remember going to sleep in her own bed, but she had woken in Darien's bed to find that he had drunken himself into a coma. At first she had feared that Darien had gotten drunk and had brought her there, but Andrew and Seiya would never have let him, no matter how threatening Darien was. So that had lead her to the conclusion that Andrew and Seiya had brought her to the apartment and if Darien was there and she since had everything she needed, it was a safe bet that Nina was in the apartment as well. She was grateful for the presence of her friend, even if she was in danger. She would never have been able to handle Darien if it were just her and the three men.

She had considered her plan to have Darien removed from her protection detail, but she wasn't stupid. She was in his apartment for one and secondly it was the safest place she knew. The apartment complex offered some of the best security in the city. Diamond could not get into the building unnoticed easily, especially since two years ago when the red Rose Killer had set Darien's car alight in the parking garage. The hotel had beefed up security after the bad press to an impressive level.

She had no choice but to let Darien stay on her protection detail. He had been off it and he had gotten himself drunk, something she knew he hadn't done since college. Should Diamond gone after him he would have been easy pickings. No, Darien needed something to focus on. Something to drive him through his pain and hurt. She had stupidly taken that from him when she had told him that it was over and that she didn't want him on her protection detail anymore.

Not that it mattered whether or not she accepted him back onto her protection detail. She knew Nina would have a plan for that if they were all in the apartment. Nina would claim that Darien was on her protection detail and he was here because she wanted him there. Nina was a genius when it came to playing cupid. There was no way Serena could kick him out of his own apartment and she couldn't get them to leave as she had no plausible excuse as to why they should.

She didn't know whether to curse or praise her. Although Nina would definitely answer to putting them in them alone in the same bed! Maybe she would shave her eyebrows, it had been the perfect revenge for Rei in High School.

A highly amused smile spread across her lips at the memory. It had been three days before a school dance and she'd had to buy fake eyebrows! Rei had nearly killed her but it had been worth it when one had come loose on the middle of the dance floor and her date had ripped it off her forehead thinking it was something that didn't belong and then had handed it to her.

She had been so embarrassed and she had never forgiven her for it!

Serena's soft laugher sounded through the room and she suddenly felt her tension and unease temporarily fade away. It felt good, even if it was only going to last a short while. Quickly dressing in a pair of navy slacks and a soft cotton pink half sleeved shirt with a collar, she brushed her hair and sat down on the bed, for the first time in days feeling as if she could think clearly.

Something about being in Darien's safe apartment soothed her. In all the times that she had brought trouble down on them, not once had it been at the apartment. She had always been safe there, even when Darien hadn't been there had been comforting that Darien had made sure that she was safe there. Not even the Rubeus Collins the Red Rose Killer had been able to get to her in Darien's apartment.

It was confusing and conflicting that someone who could raise such emotion and pain within her could make her feel so safe and secure. She needed to talk to someone who held no bias and who could be logical and rational.

And she knew there was only one person she could trust with this who could give her that.

Pulling her hair back in a ponytail and the base of her neck, she reached for her cell phone which she had found in the overnight bag and she dialled the number she knew well. It rang four times before a male voice answered.

"Hello."

"Sammy, its Serena." Serena closed her eyes and listened to her brother's voice with relief and hope.

"Hey, sis. Haven't heard from you in a week. What's been happening?"

Ever since her brother Sammy had been kidnapped by Rubeus Collins as a means to lure her away from her protection detail, they had become really close. Closer than either of them had ever thought possible. Serena was able to talk to him about almost anything, the almost including her sex life and what Sammy referred to as "women stuff" such as PMS and feminine products. Her brother always managed to give her a logical and unbiased advice. He had been the one to point out to her that if she wasn't happy with Darien that she had to do something about it.

She had left him two days later.

"Sammy, I need you to promise me that you're not going to freak out."

Silence hung between then for several seconds before his alert voice asked, "What's wrong? Do you need me to come over?"

"No!" She snapped urgently. "Don't go to my apartment."

"Why not?"

"Because he'll probably be watching it."

"Who?" Silence again before, "Did Darien do something? Do you need me to deal with him?"

There it was again, another overprotective male in her life. Her father and her brother were no exceptions.

"Darien isn't whom I'm talking about." She closed her eyes, knowing that her brother wasn't going to take this well. "It's Jack Diamond."

"WHAT?!" He roared furiously.

Unwillingly she explained everything that had happened in the last few days, from Diamond escaping from prison to waking up next to a hung over Darien.

"Serena, you don't deserve this bullshit." He told her sadly when she was finished.

"I need you to tell me what to do." She begged him. "I can't stand hurting him, Sammy but I can't keep him close. At the same time I can't send him away. He might be in as much danger as me."

"I can't tell you what to do, Serena. It sounds like you need to make a decision and stick to it. No matter what. You don't have to be dating Darien to have him protect you, the poor guy is so hung up on you that he'd protect you even if you hated him. If you trust him to protect you, then keep him close and let him if he needs to do so. Letting him protect you doesn't mean that you're taking him back."

"But should I take him back?" She asked, desperately wanting an answer. "You should see him, he's such a wreck without me."

"You need to make this decision for you, Serena. Not him." Sammy told her wisely. "Maybe you don't need to make this decision now. Maybe whether or not you let him back into your life can wait until Diamond is caught."

Serena knew that was as much as she was going to get from her brother. Taking a deep breath, she ran through her brother's words, knowing that just like Nina, he was right. "Thanks Sammy. You really are a swell little brother."

Sammy laughed gently. "And you're one confused big sister." And then he turned serious. "Do you need me there? I'd be right over if you do."

"No." She said gently, certain in her answer. The last thing she needed was to put someone else she loved in danger. "Do something for me, Sammy."

"Name it."

"Get mum and dad and go and visit grandma for a week. Please?" She half expected him to refuse her and drive straight over to the apartment.

"You think they're in danger?"

"Collins used you to get to me, why wouldn't Diamond use them?"

"I'll leave right now. And Serena?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful and don't do anything stupid this time. Like the way you came after me." Serena could hear the remorse in his voice that he had been used by the Red Rose Killer to lure her into danger.

"I will. I promise. Be safe Sammy and take care of mum and dad."

"Don't worry about them, Serena. Just worry about yourself this time." It was almost a plea. "Bye sis."

"Bye Sammy."

And he ended the call.

Serena pulled her cell phone from her ear and looked down at it, her family's face flashing before her eyes. "Be safe. Please." Closing her eyes she pressed the cell phone against her chest over her heart and for the first time in what seemed like forever she prayed for the sake of those she loved.

* * *

Another uneventful day passed. Serena had told them all that if he wanted too, Darien could rejoin her protection detail and she had been sure to avoid being alone with him since. She had slept with Nina in his spare room and she had barely spoken a word to him.

Darien didn't know whether her behaviour was a good or a bad thing. She had accepted him back on her protection detail, but she refused to even look at him.

Was there hope for them?

He had used the uncomfortable silence in the apartment to think. Serena was still in his life and for as long as she was he wasn't going to stop fighting for her, regardless of what she had said about wanting him to leave her alone. He could see it as plainly as daylight that she still loved him and he wasn't so certain that he had dreamed her words the day before. There may still hope and as long as there was one spark of hope he wasn't going to give up. He was done with his depression and he was definitely done with drinking. In the past few days the both of them had been on an emotional roller coaster and he had finally decided to get off. No matter what she did or said until she told him it was over with certainty in her eyes, he wasn't going to give up.

Serena was worth fighting for. Whether it was protecting her from a psychotic ex-boyfriend intent on killing her or fighting for her heart, she was worth it all.

His slim black cordless hard line phone jumped into life and broke the thick silence.

Welcoming a distraction from his thoughts which as always were focused on or around Serena, Darien answered it.

"Yeah, Shields."

"Detective Shields." An ice cold voice rasped in his ear. "We finally have a chance to speak."

Darien knew who the unfamiliar voice belonged too. "Jack Diamond."

The two other men in the room jumped to attention and became alert, both pulling their weapon and clicking off the safety.

"What do you want?" Darien asked icily, tightening his grip on the phone as rage and hatred filled him.

"You know very well what I want." He hissed heatedly.

"It will be a cold day in hell before you get anywhere near her." Violent urges ignited in Darien. He fought them with everything he had with the hope that Diamond would slip up and tell him something that would lead to his capture.

Or his death. Depending who got to him first.

Diamond laughed darkly, amused. "Well you'd better back for a cold winter because you're about to lose her. You see, it's clear to me that as long as you are in that cosy little apartment I'm not going to get to her, so I'm going to flush you out."

"Just tell me where to meet you Diamond and we'll end this whole thing." He clinched his fists, he was just dying for a chance to take Diamond on and teach him a lesson for daring to threaten what was his.

"Not yet, Detective. Not yet. I was hoping that we could come to a compromise." His evil voice suggested.

"Like what? Sharing her?"

"It's not a bad idea, Darien. After all she is too good to just belong to one man, don't you agree? She's the best fuck I've ever had. How about you?"

Darien spoke through clinched teeth. "I would say go to hell, but I'm going to enjoy sending you there myself."

Diamond laughed mockingly. "Don't like to share? How about if I let you watch?"

"You'll be dead before you get near her." Darien spat into the phone.

"Speaking of dead, you'd better get moving before you all are. It really wasn't smart of you to place everyone in the one location." He reprimanded.

Darien's eyes narrowed in confusion and alarm. There had been something knowing in Diamond's tone that had immediately put him on edge. "What?"

This confusion seemed to amuse Diamond greatly. "You don't known do you?

"Know what?"

Diamond laughed. "That I learnt a great deal from my father."

Every alarm in his head was sounding loudly and every instinct he had warned of grave danger to them all. "Like what?"

Diamond laughed loudly this time, truly amused. "Detective. My father was one of the best on the LA Bomb Squad."

Darien's eyes widened in horror.

"I'd say you have about three minutes before the big bang."

Darien didn't wait to hear the rest of his words. He released his grip on the phone and moved as fast as he could towards the door of the spare room. Behind it Serena and Nina were sitting on the bed, talking. They looked up as she slammed the door open, fear and deep distress clear on his face, his eyes opened wide. "Get out! Go now!"

He didn't wait for them to question him. He was at the bed in seconds. He grasped them firmly around the elbow and pulled them off of the bed, dragging them out the door before they could even protest.

"We have to get out now!" He told them all authoritatively. "There's a bomb that's going to detonate in less than three minutes!"

Darien didn't need to say anymore. Andrew leapt forward and took hold of Nina and Seiya already had the door open. Darien held Serena's arm firmly as he moved them out of the apartment.

"Go, go, go, go, go!!" Darien was the last of them as they ran in single file down the hallway.

"What about everyone else?!" Serena asked him, urgency, fear and panic in her strong voice.

Darien couldn't worry about everyone else, no matter how much his insides screamed at him that it wasn't true. He had to get Serena to safety. She was all that mattered. But he just couldn't leave innocent people to die.

As they flew down the corridor, his eyes fell on a fire alarm and he wasted no time. Pulling Serena with him towards the wall while keeping their pace, he pulled it down firmly as they passed and instantly the loud piercing scream of the fire alarm sounded throughout the entire apartment complex.

It was like he had opened floodgates, within seconds people filled the hallway. Panic, confusion and fear filled the alert atmosphere. Screams and distressed cries filled his ears and he knew these people were going to die wasting time. Knowing it would only cause panic he had only one option. Diamond might have been bluffing, but he couldn't take that chance.

"BOMB!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and instantly everyone filled with irrational panic and started running for the elevators and stairwells.

Darien forced himself to remain calm as he pulled Serena close to him as people started pushing and fighting to get to the exits. Everything had become chaos in a matter of seconds and he would deal with it once he got to the lobby and informed the building's staff of the situation. He would alert the authorities and he would entrust Serena to Andrew and Seiya and then he would see to the buildings evacuation.

But first he had to be Serena and Nina safely out of the building.

Finally they reached the stairwell and pushed through the door, Darien taking a moment to hold back a middle aged balding man who had tried to push passed Serena to get out first. The man's eyes were widened with panic and he turned to fight Darien to get out, but one look at the dangerous murderous expression on his face momentarily silenced him long enough for Serena to follow the others out of the corridor and into the stairwell. Darien dropped the man and followed closely behind Serena.

"Run!" He ordered them all. "Go! Don't stop!"

Screams and distressed cries sounded from around him, people were almost trampling over each other to get down the stairs. It seemed that everyone in the building was in the stairwell, which he prayed was right.

Darien stayed close to Serena directly behind her, protecting her from the shoving, frantic and panicked people who tried to push her out of the way to clear their path. Ahead of him Andrew did the same for Nina and Seiya was ahead of them all clearing their path and searching for any sign of danger, his weapon held firmly in his hand, ready to be used at a moment's notice.

Without warning, a deafening explosion erupted from above them, violently shaking the building around them and the floor beneath their feet.

Time seemed to slow down and everything faded into the background as Darien turned to the woman he loved. Her golden hair had been freed of its tie and it hung around her like a halo of sunlight, her face was pale except for the angry bruise on her cheek given to her by Diamond in a time that seemed so long ago.

Darien watched as her beautiful eyes filled with ice cold terror and she looked up into his eyes. Her terror faded into the background of her eyes and was quickly replaced by what he had no doubt was blinding love. Silently she was desperately telling him that should these be her last moments, then she wanted him to know just how much she loved him.

In that moment he had no doubt of her love for him or his for her. In his heart he knew that should this be their last moment on earth, then they would face it together.


	8. Chapter 7

**First I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and encouraging emails! You guys have really helped me get over the little writers block I was suffering from, so thankyou! And please keep them coming.**

**Also, this is a long chapter. The longest I have written** **for this fanfic. I wanted to get this chapter done so it is a little lacking in detail in regards to the physical surrounding, but I have included enough to surfice.**

**So Enjoy! Oh and this chapters gets hot for a completely different reason than chapter 6! So if it isn't your taste just skip to the last few sentences after the words ** _. . . would never even raise his hand to her_**.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Darien blinked, breaking the spell her love-filled eyes held over him. There was something more important than getting her to admit her love for him right now. He had to protect her. He had to keep her alive. He hadn't lost her to the Red Rose Killer, he would not lose her to Diamond and he would definitely not lose her to a damn bomb!

Instinctively Darien took hold of Serena and pushed her up against the wall of the stairwell and sandwiched her between the wall and his body, pressing his body tightly against her, protecting her from any harm. Beside him, Andrew copied his movement, protecting his pregnant wife.

Burning pieces of debris and chunks of plaster and wood rained down from above. People screamed and pushed away from the railing towards the wall under the safety of the staircase above them. Heat pulsed through the air from above them and the smell of burning carpet, plaster and wood filled the stairway and then the smoke moved like a rapid moving toxic cloud down the narrow space.

The people around them screamed in panic and terror. Almost as if someone had flicked a switch, people were suddenly running as fast as they could down the stairway, pushing anything and anyone in their way to clear their path.

Darien heard a pain filled feminine scream and looked up at the flight of stair above them following the sound until he saw its source. A young teenage girl had fallen and was now being trampled by the dozens of terrified people desperate to reach safety. Refusing to leave Serena's side but also unable to turn his back on the girl he pulled his gun from his holster and fired a shot up into the concrete of the stairwell platform above him. The sound was enough to get the attention of the people around him who froze and turned to him.

Darien's eyes narrowed warningly at the people who stood over the girl. "MOVE!! LET HER UP YOU COWARDS!!" He roared over the chaos. People were screaming, women and children were crying and the sound of heavy scurrying footsteps on the stairwell platforms combined with the roaring from above was deafening, but by some miracle they had either heard him or understood what he wanted because the people over the girl either moved out of her way or moved to help her up. Once the girl was on her feet he indicated down the stairwell. "MOVE CALMLY OR THE NEXT BULLET WILL NOT BE INTO THE WALL!!"

A different kind of fear filled their eyes and they moved quickly but far more calmly passed him and down the stairs.

"Darien!" Andrew shouted loudly in his ear, drawing his attention to him. "This is stupid! Diamond could be waiting for us anywhere!"

Darien thought quickly. He had to get them out of the building without being seen, which meant that the best way to do that was to get away as quickly as possible. Silently cursing, he looked around at the heated dishevelled chaos, struggling to come up with something. Diamond had been right. It had been stupid of him to allow them all to be in the one place at such an obvious location. They needed to get somewhere away where Diamond would not find them. Clearly the intention of his bomb had not been to kill them, but to get them out of the apartment and out of the building. Out into the open. He couldn't fall into the trap. He had to get them out without being seen.

Darien looked down at the delicate woman still pressed firmly between him and the wall. Her eyes were filled with fear and trepidation, but she was also looking at him with trust in her eyes. Trust in him and that he would get them out of there. No matter what things were like between them, she would always trust him. Of that he was certain.

He had to protect her. He couldn't break her trust and faith in him. He turned his gaze to Andrew and Nina. Nina was held firmly in Andrew's arms, both standing shoulder to shoulder with him and Serena. He had to protect them all. They looked to him, even Seiya was waiting for him.

His eyes hardened with determination and authority. He knew what had to be done. Wrapping his arms around Serena's shoulders and pulling her against him, he took a step back and turned to Andrew and Seiya.

"We have to get to the garage, now!"

They nodded and turned to the descending stairwell. Moving swiftly with the continuing flow of people they made their way swiftly down, floor by floor in single file. Seiya leading the way, Nina and Serena right behind him. Andrew was right beside them and Darien flanking them. All three had their weapons drawn and were ready for action.

The smoke was growing thicker making it harder to breathe and keep moving. Their lungs burned with the strain of unprepared physical exertion and thick smoke. They were growing light headed as the fire several floors above was eating up all the oxygen and leaving only toxic smoke. The flow of people had thinned out and it had grown eerily quiet over the past few minutes.

Finally they reached the last flight of stairs and it had grown completely silent except for their own footsteps and heavy breathing.

With the concrete floor under his feet Darien gently but firmly pushed the two women into the small space under the last flight of stairs and sat them down on the cold concrete. Signalling for Andrew to stand over them, he nodded at Seiya to join him at the door.

Seiya nodded once. Drawing his weapon he put his back to the wall by the door and turned his full attention to him.

Darien checked his weapon, pulling out the clip and checking that he had a full clip. Switching off the safely, he slid the full clip back into the butt of the glock and felt it click into place rather than heard it. He leaned forward and spoke so quietly that even Seiya could barely hear him. "I'm going to make sure the coast is clear. Stay here and don't let anyone near them."

Seiya nodded swiftly, signalling that he understood. He raised his weapon and his entire body visibly tensed, he was ready for action.

Despite his dislike for him, Darien was grateful to him and found himself respecting the US Marshal's calm and warrior like stance and skill. If they had met under different circumstances in which he hadn't made his attraction to Darien's woman so obvious, they may have become friends.

But ever since Seiya had stated that he would "court" her if he got the chance, Darien had had to suppress the urge to kill him. Hell, he'd been suppressing the urge since Darien had first seen him in Serena's apartment, alone with her.

Darien reached for the door handle. He was ready to step out in the garage whether it be into a trap or not. He had to get them out of there, they couldn't stay there. They were sitting ducks. And the best way to get them out was his car. It was fast and was capable of outrunning almost any other vehicle in the city.

A hand closed around his elbow, halting his departure.

Darien spun around and found Serena holding onto his arm at the elbow. She as staring up at him with her wide, deep blue eyes that were filled with overwhelming concern, fear and love. All for him. His heart melted. She was so afraid that she wouldn't see him alive again if he left them. He had always been able to read her eyes like an open book. He had always been able to read her. That had been until she had left. He hadn't seen it coming. Either she had been able to hide it from him really well, or he had been too blind to see it.

In her eyes she held little, if no fear for her own sake. That had always been his responsibility, to fear and worry for her. His entire being screamed at him not to leave her, not with danger so close. He had been so close to losing her so many times it was a wonder that he hadn't had a heart attack. But he had to make sure there wasn't a trap waiting for them on the other side of the door. It scared him not knowing where Diamond was or what his plan was, but he was more afraid of what he would do it if he ever got his hands on her.

Serena didn't know just how aware he was of her deep, heart stopping fear she had of Diamond. She had always put on a brave face, more for herself than anyone else, and had insisted that she was over him. But she wasn't. She never spoke of it but he knew that she occasionally had nightmares about what Diamond had done to her. It had mainly been when she had been sleeping alone on one of the few nights he had spent away from her, she had tried to hide it but he had always seen it in her eyes. Whenever she remembered or dreamt of Diamond her eyes were always glanced over and almost lifeless. He had never asked her what was wrong, he had always known and he had given her what she had needed from him. He had held her, showering her with words of love and promises of unyielding protection from the bad things in the world.

How had he missed how unhappy and heartbroken she had been during their last month? Had he been that obsessed with catching the serial killer who was killing blond blue eyed woman that he hadn't even bothered to notice? How could he have been so blind and so stupid? In his compelling mission to keep her safe from any harm he had ended up losing her.

Serena was looking at him pleadingly, begging him not to leave her. Not to go to what could be his death at the hands of the man she feared more than any other. But he was the man she feared _for_ more than any other.

Darien filled his eyes with loving promise and assurance that he would come back to her. There was no time for words and spoken promises. It was all he could give her. He knew he should have pulled from her hold and stepped out the door to clear the path to his car and their chance at escape, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave without touching her for what could very well be for the last time. Unable to stop himself any more than he could stop his heart from beating, he reached out with his free hand and gently cupped her unbruised check, stroking the delicate flesh beneath with his finger tips. Her delicate skin was smoother than the calm surface of water could ever be. She was pale with fear and her heart pounded within her with adrenaline. Her face was pale, but her cheeks were flushed with heat from their physically draining rapid descent down over twelve flights of stairs. Her bottom lip were trembling, her mouth open and were filled the rushing of her heavy pants.

Powerless to stop himself, he sharply withdrew his hand from her cheek. He wrapped it around her neck and gently, but firmly pulled her forward. He lowered his lips to hers and claimed them in a fiercely passionate kiss. It felt like coming home. Oh, how he had missed her sweet passionate kisses and her sweet taste of honey, vanilla and something so sweet that it was beyond description. He kissed her with all the fervour and hunger of a starving man who had been denied his addiction for far too long and she was his addiction. How had he survived with this? How had he survived without her? She was everything to him. His heart, his soul, his sanctuary, his heaven. His home. He deepened the kiss, knowing he was near crushing her lips beneath his own, but he couldn't stop himself to save his life.

But he had to stop to save hers.

Pulling away and breaking their kiss, he looked down into her passionate fear filled eyes and he felt the fierce will to protect and posses flood him and fill him to the brim. For her he would fight any fight, face any challenge. For her he would face the fury of an army, even if it meant that she would live only one moment more. He would gladly die just to give her that one moment. One more moment to smile, to shine like a sun in the darkness of space. To take one more breath and to see one more sight.

She was his light, his life, his stars, his moon, his sun and everything else. He would face any danger, grant her her smallest whim, even if that desire should be his life. He would do so just to see her one last time, to have her smile at him.

Taking his last look at her he turned to Seiya. "If something happens get them out of here and make sure you get that bastard before he gets her." He cast Serena one last glance before staring Seiya dead in the eye. "Protect her. Please. You have no idea the trouble she can get into."

Seiya nodded once, his promise to do so clear in the action.

Taking some comfort in the knowledge that Seiya had meant his promise, Darien reached to the doorhandle and was through it, closing it firmly behind him before another move could be made to stop him.

Darien dropped to his knees behind the car closest to the door. He tightened his grip on his weapon and waited for something to happen. The seconds past, adrenaline flowed through his system carried by his pounding heart. Blood rushed thickly through his veins and his muscles tensed, ready to spring into action. Darien strained his ears, listening carefully for any sound that would alert him to danger. The fire alarm had silenced when they had reached the fourth floor, either turned off manually or by some damage to the system. He could hear the sound of traffic and frantic people coming from the street above the underground parking garage. He could hear the sirens of the emergency services and he took a moment to hope that everyone had gotten out of the building.

But there was no sound from the garage around him.

Daring a look, he slowly edged up the side of the car and looked out over the hood and looked around. He could see no movement and trusting his instincts that told him that there was nothing out of the ordinary, even with the chaos in the building above he slowly rose to his feet, constantly scanning around him. He slowly put on foot in front of the other as he moved along the rows of vehicles, searching for any sign of Diamond or anyone else.

He was nearly a dozen vehicles away when he finally conceded to the fact that he was alone. He lowered his weapon, but still held it firmly in one hand, his finger tense on the trigger. He knew his location and he moved to his parking area. He rented three parking spots from the hotel along with the forth that had been included in the cost of his apartment. He had his new Black SUV, his two year old blood red Porsche Carrera GT Sport car, an identical model to the one he had lost to the Red Rose Killer, his sleek fast silver Yamaha YZF-R6 motorcycle and a deep blue 2005 model ford falcon that he used to drive to work to blend in.

He quickly weighed up his choices. He needed a fast and inconspicuous get away which ruled out his Porsche and the falcon. An idea quickly forming in his mind he went into action. Looking around for any sign that he wasn't alone he turned his attention to the ceiling above him. Pipes and concrete supports criss-crossed above him. Walking between his motorbike and the SUV he walked to the back grey cement wall and hopped up onto the tailgate of the SUV and reached up behind an above thick cement support and reached up between the small space between the ceiling and the top of the beam. It only took him a matter of seconds to find it.

Holding it in his hand he quickly looked around and jumped down. Taking one last look around, he hurried back to the stairway constantly scanning the area. With his weapon in one hand and an A4 manila envelope in the other, he knocked on the metal door and waited as it opened an inch.

Seiya eyed him before quickly opening the door and allowing Darien to step back into the small square space. All attention turned to him and Serena suddenly emerged from behind Andrew, under the staircase and through herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Darien stumbled back a step and looked down at the shaking form clinging to him for dear life. Serena wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tightly, sobbing into his shirt. Darien quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, comfortingly assuring her that he was alright.

"Anything out there?" Andrew asked him as Nina slowly rose to her feet, slid under his arm and hugged her husband. Andrew held her protectively against him.

"Nothing that I could see." Darien answered over Serena's head.

"Where the hell is he?" Seiya asked annoyed and worried from his location at the door. His back was against the wall right beside the door and he was facing the stairwell, effectively covering them from both entrances. "He set this up to flush us out! So where the hell is he? He has his chance to come for us? We're in the open and vulnerable."

Darien understood his frustration and worry, he felt it himself. Taking a deep breath he knew that they weren't going to like his plan. "He's waiting for us to make our escape and we have no choice but to do just that. Diamond was right. It was stupid for us all to remain in the one place for so long. We have to leave and we have to do it separately."

Stunned cold silence descended over them.

Andrew was the one who broke the silence, his eyes set firmly as he tightened his grip around his wife. "I won't leave her."

"I don't mean all of us, I mean two groups. Two different directions, two different destinations." Darien elaborated. "You and Nina, me and Serena. We separate and don't tell each other where we're going. Diamond won't be expecting it and it increases out chances of getting away."

"And then what?" Nina asked, her voice shaken and her face deadly pale. "We just stay in hiding for the rest of our lives?"

"We have no choice right now." He told her. "Until we can come up with something better this is the best thing we can do. We can go into hiding for a while and hope that he is caught. If not, then we're going to have to deal with that then."

No one liked the idea, but no one else argued against it.

Taking the silence as a confirmation, he pulled one arm from around Serena and held up the envelope.

A year ago when Serena had come to live with him and after what had happened with the Red Rose Killer he had taken precautions. He had hidden a spare set of keys for each of his vehicles and some cash above where the SUV now sat in case they needed just this. A fast getaway.

Releasing Serena but still keeping her in the protection of his arms, he opened the envelope and took out half of the ten thousand dollars and a set of laser cut keys. He held them out to Andrew. "He's the keys to my SUV and five thousand dollars. It should be enough to last a few weeks. Find someplace safe where Diamond can't find you and lie low."

Andrew hesitated, staring at the keys and the money. Clearly he didn't want them to separate, they were stronger as a group, but they were also a larger target.

Darien stared into his brother's eyes. "If he's out there watching he'll follow me, but I'm sure that I can lose him quickly." He assured him.

Serena turned and looked at Andrew still holding Nina protectively. "He wants me Andrew." Her timid voice reminded him. "Not Nina. He only wants her to hurt me."

Darien closed his eyes for an instant to control his rising fury and hatred. Now wasn't the time. The time would come and when it did Diamond was going to pay for his life. Serena shouldn't have to be in this situation. She shouldn't have to put her friends before herself and voice the unspeakable truth. She shouldn't have to make her death seem like the lesser of two evils.

"You have more than Nina to protect, Andrew." Serena went on, her voice pleading him to do this.

Darien wrapped an arm around her bringing his weapon to rest on her shoulder. He looked into his brother's eyes promising him that everything was going to be alright and that he was going to protect them all.

Andrew reached out and took the keys and cash from him.

"What about me?" Seiya asked form behind them.

"Go with Andrew." Darien ordered him without hesitation, turning to him and wondering if he was going to argue. "You can't follow me where I'm going." He said before Seiya could argue.

Seiya hesitated before nodding and Darien was grateful to him. Andrew had more than his wife to protect.

Seiya reached into his pocket and withdrew his cell phone. He held it out to him to take. "Ditch your cell or at least turn it off. The GPS will give you away. Who knows what resources Diamond has. He might already have a lock on it. My cell is encrypted and no one knows the number. It's my private number." He explained. "I'll buy a prepaid on the road and text you the number. Don't use it except in an emergency."

Darien nodded and nodded thankfully. He held out the manila envelope and watched as Seiya dropped the cell phone into it. He owed Seiya lot and maybe one day he would repay it by actually forgiving Seiya for his past sins involving Serena.

Seiya was the first out the door, quickly scanning the area before signalling them that it was clear. With the women held protectively against a broad chest, they moved swiftly and silently towards the vehicles. Without saying a word, Darien handed Serena to Andrew and dropped to his stomach beside the SUV and quickly canned the undercarriage. It had just occurred to him that if Diamond had planted a bomb in the building then it was possible that he could plant one on his vehicles. He didn't know much about bombs, but he had enough friends in the LA Bomb Squad to know how easy it was to rig bomb to a car.

Getting to his feet he gave them a nod, giving them the all clear and Andrew quickly unlocked the driver side door and checked the inside of the SUV while Seiya continued to keep a lookout.

Darien moved to the back of the SUV and opened the back door. He reached in and took out two motorbike helmets, two black leather jackets and a small black backpack. He quickly slipped the remaining keys and cash into it. Then he turned to Serena and motioned for her to come to him.

She obeyed and allowed him to slip the smaller to the black leather jackets around her shoulders. She slipped her arms into it and allowed him to zip it up to her neck, with her hair securely tucked beneath it.

Darien held out the black helmet to her. "Make sure all your hair is hidden."

Serena slipped it on and he made sure that it was securely and correctly in place and that none of her beautiful golden hair could be seen. He silently thanked her for wearing jeans and not a skirt today. He quickly slid on his own jacket and helmet, keeping the visor up so he could see unobstructed. He turned to find Seiya had already slid into the driver's seat and Andrew was putting Nina in the back and laying her down across the broad backseat.

Andrew then turned to him, concern in his eyes.

Darien gave him a sad gentle smile. "Take care of her, Andrew."

Andrew nodded. "You too brother. Get her out safely and don't get shot."

Before he knew what he was doing, Darien had thrown his arms around his Andrew's shoulders in a brotherly hug. They quickly pulled apart and exchanged a look that spoke of brotherly love, concern and sadness.

Andrew slid into the backseat next to his wife and looked at Serena. "I'll see you soon, Serena. Don't worry about us, alright? Just focus on keeping yourselves alive."

Serena lifted up the darkly tinted visor and gave him a forced smile despite the tears in her eyes. "You know me, Andrew. I have to focus or I get into trouble."

Andrew gave a strained laugh.

"Serena." Nina poked her head out of the door over her husband's lap. Her trembling eyes were filled with frightened and loving tears. "Please be safe."

"I promise." She whispered broken heartedly.

Darien looked passed Andrew at Seiya. "Get them to safety and don't stop for anything until you're out of the city."

Seiya gave a firm promising nod.

Darien cast one last look at his brother and he slammed the door closed and stepped back from the vehicle. Knowing that time was quickly running out, he turned to Serena as he slipped his arms through the straps of the backpack and settled it on the middle of his back. He placed his gun into his jacket and zipped it closed and he pulled out a set of keys. Swinging his leg in a high arch, he settled into the black leather seat of the slick silver motorbike. He held his arms out to Serena.

Serena stepped forward and lifted her leg over the seat and allowed herself to be pulled onto the seat in front of him. Her backside was pressed intimately back against his groin, his tight muscled thighs flanked her own and her back was pressed firmly against his solid chest. She could feel every inch of him pressed into her from their kneecaps to her elbows. He had successfully cocooned himself around her, sealing her in a cocoon of protection between the solid cold metal of the bike and the solid muscle of his firm body. Weren't this such a serious situation she would have been seriously turned on.

This was not the first time they had done this and back in those multiple times, it had been. They had gone from a ride on the bike which had most often ended in another kind of ride.

"If something happens to me, just run. Don't stop for anything. Do you understand me Serena?" Darien hissed seriously in her ear.

A surge of panic echoed through her at the thought of something happening to him. She wouldn't leave him, not again. Not for anything. But she knew he needed her to lie to him. Unable to speak without giving herself away she merely nodded.

Darien hesitated. He hadn't expected her to agree with him without a fight which meant that she was either scared out of her wits or she was lying. Not having time to argue with her, he snapped down her visor before snapping his own down firmly in place and he reached around Serena and inserted the key into the ignition and with a sharp twist the powerful machine between his legs roared into life.

Unfortunately despite the bad timing, his motorcycle wasn't the only thing that roared to life. He was fully aware of Serena's backside nestled tightly against his tightening groin. He could feel the back of her body pressed into the front of his and he gritted his teeth against the fierce heat that flood through him. Damn it to hell! Armageddon could be happening around them and he would still be sexually aroused by her! Hell, he'd be hot for her in a damn ice bath!

He needed to do something soon! Either sex or a fight to work out the frustration deeply imbedded in him. It would be so perfect if Diamond showed up right next to him. He could beat the shit out of a full grown male lion at the moment and still be ready for more!

But he needed to focus now. Serena was in danger and he had to get her to safety. He was about to ride the powerful machine into what could possibly be a trap with Diamond waiting for him with a damn machine gun or another blasted bomb!

He revived the motorcycle. In the past when he had needed a rush or take a fierce ride to calm his head he would ride the powerful machine for hours, feeling nothing but the fierce wind around him and the powerful machine roaring powerfully under him, sending powerful vibrations through his frustrated body. He'd had Serena on the bike before, after a long ride with her pressed against his front or wrapped around his back he would speed as fast as legally aloud without getting the SWAT teams called out, back to his apartment where he would ride _her_ with the buzz of adrenaline and excitement in his system.

But never before had it been like this. Serena sandwiched firmly between his body and the purring metal and leather of the seat, with more adrenaline that he thought impossible for one human to process running through his system. The fierce overwhelming and controlling need to protect and possess what was his hammering inside of him and a frustrating but telling building of heat and stiffness between his legs. A stiffness that was currently pressed to Serena's derrière that was too impressive for Serena not to have noticed.

Just great. As if dealing with bombs, psycho killers, dangerous getaways and Serena wasn't enough to deal with. Now he had to deal with a hard on as well. Someone upstairs obviously didn't like him because they were trying to KILL HIM!!

Whatever he had done to deserve this had been a whopper.

Resisting the urge to shake his head in disbelief, he revved the engine one last time before he kicked back the stand and lifted his feet from the cold concrete. Pressing his legs firmly against the cold metal he let go of the break and the next second they were speeding through the underground parking garage towards the back exit.

Serena knew Darien had been riding for years so he considered himself capable with the motorcycle, but she believed him to be more of an expert. He was able to handle the motorcycle with grace and ease at heart pounding speeds. She knew how much he loved to ride the powerful machine. It made him feel free and for the short time that he rode it he was able to forget everything else but the machine below him and the road in front of him. Even with his sometimes 'daredevil' antics, maneuvers and speeds she had always felt so safe when she had ridden with him. She could feel the pounding of his heart and his muscles working the motorcycle against the back of her body. Most often underestimated Darien's strength, grace and skill, but she had known his truth strength and skill almost from the beginning. With the strength of a man twice his build, the grace and predatory instinct of a male panther, the skill of a man born to protective and defend coupled with his skill in several martial arts and unyielding will to fail at anything, Darien was truly a man to fear and respect. It often shocked her how such a man, a man born to be a fierce warrior, could be so gentle and loving with her. A man who processed the strength to crush her and the skill to bend her to his will had never so much as raised his hand to her. In fact he had fallen to his knees before her and had begged for her heart to replace his own that he had already lain at her feet to do with what she will. Darien was a man born with the strength and ability to dominate and control, but with the heart and soul to show only kindness and love. As a warrior he had always reminded her of a fierce black male panther dangerous to all who threatened him and that that was his. But as a man he had reminded her of the wolf. Strong, fiercely loyal and protective of that that was his. A leader and protector. A leader who was fiercely loyal and protective of his mate and his family. He did not have it in him to betray or harm anyone he cared about.

She would never be safer than when she was with him. She would never be more loved than he loved her and she would never be as happy with anyone but him. What star had she been born under to be worthy of such a man?

She had decided to stay away from him for his own good, but could she really do it? Could she forsake them both to make them safe?

She didn't know anymore.

Darien's entire body tensed as he saw the daylight through the exit that had just come into view. Either this was a trap and he was going to possibly get them both killed or it was a chance at freedom and to get Serena to safety. If there was a trap waiting for him, his only chance was to use the element of surprise and to use the speed and manoeuvrability.

Not knowing what they were going to meet once they reached ground level made him feel uneasy. Tightening his grip on the handlebars and tensing his entire body, he leaned forward as far as he could without crushing the precious burden in the protective curve of his body.

And then they were in the golden light of the sun.

Darien took everything in at once. Traffic had come to a standstill with the chaos that was happening within and around the apartment complex. People were standing around or running around. A few were covered in what appeared to be black soot and a couple had visible injuries. There was confusion and chaos all around the building. Police cruisers, ambulances and large fire engines were scattered through the chaos. He couldn't hear anything over the roar of the engine beneath him, but people were screaming and crying out in distress. Glass littered the area around him and he was tempted to look up knowing that a lot of windows had been smashed based purely on the amount of glass.

Easing off the accelerator he turned the motorcycle sharply to the right and lowered his right leg to the glass covered tarmac beneath them to steady and balance the motorcycle. He looked around for any sign of Diamond or danger, but he could see nothing which worried him more than it eased him. Not wanting to risk Diamond spotting them from wherever he was watching, Darien lifted his leg, straddled the motorcycle once more and accelerated down the street as fast as he could, which wasn't anywhere nearly as fast as he would have liked as with the chaos on the street finding gaps to duck and weave between the cars wasn't easy. Finally they emerged into moving traffic and Darien accelerated ahead through a red light and into the next block. Fighting the urge to use the sidewalks, he brought forth every skill and instinct he processed to get them through the heavy traffic of down town Los Angeles.

They were nearly hit by a car or cab at least a dozen times as he sped through more and more red lights and heavy traffic. It was only Darien's sharp reflexes and impressive skill from years of riding that kept them on the motorcycle and off the tarmac.

Finally they were several blocks away and the traffic had begun to thin out. Darien breathed a sigh of relief. There was no way Diamond would have been able to follow them without him at least knowing, even if he had a motorcycle as well. He only prayed that Andrew and Seiya had been so lucky. Forcing himself to relax slightly he turned his attention briefly to Serena to find that she had her head resting on the motorcycle below him and her arms were holding onto the cold metal tightly. He through a glance at the only flesh he could see her hands and realised that they were so pale they were nearly white!

Holy shit! Had she been hit by some bullet he hadn't heard from a shooter he hadn't seen? Was she hurt?

He pulled sharply into a side alley and brought the motorcycle to a sharp halt. Not turning off the motorcycle, he lowered his feet to the gritty tarmac and pulled off his helmet and placing it on the remaining of the seat behind him. He turned back to Serena and gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He gently lifted her and pulled her back against his chest. Quickly unclasping her helmet he removed it from her head and turned her face to look at him. Her eyes were open wide and her skin was a deadly white pale. Her breathing was frantic and panic overwhelmed him. He lowered his hand to her body and quickly moved his hands along her flesh looking for any sign of injury or blood.

"Serena?! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Where are you hit?" He asked frantically.

Serena heard the panic and fear in his voice and she forced herself to relax enough to speak and slow her breathing. She had been so scared! Sure she knew Darien was the best she knew when it came to handling a motorcycle and keeping her safe, but that fifteen minute ride through the city had just been terrifying! He had driven like the devil himself was on their tail! More than once she had come within inches of a licence plate or tailgate! Darien had been so hell bent on putting as much ground between them and his apartment that he had obviously fallen deaf to the sounds of screeching tires, piercing horns and pissed off curses and threats. She had been able to hear the noises clearly even over the sound of the roaring engine and the pounding of her own heartbeat in her ears!

It was a good thing that they survived because when they were someplace safe she was going to kill him! First she had to calm him down and assure him that she was unharmed and that they had managed to escape so that he didn't try to kill them again!

Turning her body around the best she could to face him. She looked into his frantic eyes. "I'm fine. I'm not hurt." Her voice was trembling and she sounded breathless, but his hands halted their search on her body.

He looked uncertain as he raised his hand to her face and gently stroked the unbruised side of her face with the back of his hand that was covered in a black leather glove. When he had put them on she did know, but it wasn't surprising since she'd spent the last twenty minutes making deals with god and the heavens above!

"You're pale and cold." He stated worriedly.

"I'm terrified and thankful to be alive." She mumbled under her breath but to him she decided on a more calming answer. "I'm just a little overwhelmed with everything that's happened in the last hour." She forced a smile and placed her hand over his that rested on her face. "I'll be fine in a minute."

Darien stared at her a long moment before sighing deeply and his tense square figure relaxed ever so slightly. "We need to get out of the city."

Serena was thankful that he had let it go. "Where are we going to go?" She had relatives scattered across the country but none within a six hour drive and she guessed that Darien didn't want to go too far from the city.

"I know a place." He answered as he turned his attention to the sky above. "I don't know if we can get there before dark though. We'll need to stop for some things as well."

Serena wanted to groan at the thought of going through the last twenty minutes again, this time for several hours, but she held it back. She wasn't going to complain when he was doing what he had to do to keep them both alive and safe. Drawing a deep breath she gently pulled his hand from her face and reached for her helmet that he held in his hand.

"Just drive a little more carefully, please." She said flatly. "Oh and since you don't remember, the green light is the one that means go, not the red." And she straightened in her seat and slid her helmet back into place.

Darien smiled to himself as he slid on his helmet.

_'That's my girl.'_

* * *

Diamond was fuming! He had never expected Darien to split them up and use his blasted motorbike! They had been ready to stop them in one of his cars. The plan had been to put a around through the men's heads and then take the women before anyone became aware of what was happening due to the chaos of the bomb they had planted in the apartment above Shields's own. The residents of the apartment had unfortunately been in the apartment when the bomb had gone off. Diamond had made sure of it. The middle aged couple had been tied in their living room with the bomb sitting on their coffee table.

Diamond gritted his teeth and had to struggle to fight the urge to put a round in one of his men. He had known he needed help after barely escaping from the pain in the ass detectives back at Serena's apartment and he had called in some friends. All on the force and several with special skills. Such as Mike who was still on the LA Bomb Squad. He had made the bomb and it had worked brilliantly to flush them out. But he had been stupid and had listened to his men about ambushing them outside instead of inside where he had wanted it. It would have been harder for them to get away.

But they had.

Drawing in a calming breath he decided that he was going to save his rage for Shields. He wouldn't just kill him now. No he would make him suffer for keeping Serena from him. He was going to curse her very man before he was done with him.

Yes, Detective Darien Shields was going to pay but not as dearly as Serena. Shields was going to die a painful death and Serena was going to pay the price for both of them several times over.

No matter what it took, he would find them. They could run but they couldn't hide from him. They could not hide from their violent and dark fate that waited for them at his hands.

* * *

Six hours later they were speeding down the empty back unpaved road, the sun low on the horizon and the coolness of night was fast approaching. They had left the city behind five hours ago and they had lost over an hour while stopping in a small town in which Darien had stashed both her in a children's play centre and the motorcycle in a small private parking garage a block away. He hadn't wanted to leave her alone, but he had to be quick and he couldn't have her with him out in the open. He had to get supplies, the contents of which he wouldn't tell her but he had asked her what she couldn't do without over the next several days. She had quickly given him a short list of personal items and clothing requirements. She hadn't bothered to write down her sizes. He knew them as she knew his.

He had only taken forty minutes, after which he had come walking steadily back with several bags and a large travellers backpack to put them in. Everything hadn't fit, but he had managed to stuff a few things in their jackets and the rest was handing in bags off of the handle bars. He had had to drive a little slower than his usual pace of "motorbike raceway" speed, but he had managed.

Serena was getting stiff and her backside was throbbing and numb at the same time, and it didn't help her that Darien had been sporting a hard on that was pressed intimately against her for the entire way. As uncomfortable as she was, she knew he had it ten times worse and she had no doubt that when they got there he would be grumpy and irritable.

He still hadn't told her where the hell they were going but since they were heading into the middle of nowhere she guessed that it wasn't to a high priced beach house. The unpaved roar beneath them was more of a hiking track than anything else. Wild wilderness bloomed around them, and they were heading upward, to where she couldn't see but she prayed that they got there soon. Not that she would be able to walk when they did.

Since her comment about the lights he had driven more calmly but still at break neck speeds that had her hands cramping with tightly holding onto the body of the bike or any part of it that she could reach. She had only had to pray for her a life a few times over the last few hours and for that alone she was thankful.

Finally just as the last of the sun disappeared beyond the horizon the track opened up to a small clearing which revealed an impressively sized and classy looking cabin and a few smaller buildings beside it. They had been travelling sharply up for over forty minutes and even though she couldn't see they must have been halfway up the damn mountain! The cabin was built from thick treated pine and stood three stories high. It was an A framed structure with large wide windows and French doors with a balcony running around the top second floor. A small balcony lined the slimmer top floor and a broad veranda appeared to run around the entire structure.

It was exquisite and beautiful!

Darien packed the motorbike under a three car wide car port beside the house and lifted her off of the bike and then slid off it himself.

Serena stretched as much as her still, aching muscles allowed. It was grown dark and cold, as much as she wanted to stay and admire it more, she wanted to get inside and get warm and something to eat. Without saying a word, she reached for the bags attached to the handlebars while Darien worked to untie the large backpack from the space behind him. With bags in hand they walked up to the house and to the door.

Serena wondered if he had a key and she turned to ask him to find that he had put the backpack down and was on his hands and knees. She watched as he pulled up a loose floor board and reached under it. A moment later he pulled out a single silver key and he put the floorboard back in place. Darien calmly unlocked the door and let her in, closing it firmly behind them.

Serena looked around, it was breathtaking! It had been built from varnished pine! The rooms were huge and spacious, filled with matching pine soft wooden furniture. Fluffy soft carpets lay across the varnished wooden pine floors. State of the art appliances that strangely seemed to fit the decor perfectly were in the appropriate rooms, such as the large screen plasma television in the living room, along with a state of the art stereo and sound system.

"Is this place yours?" She asked breathlessly in amazement as she gently ran her fingertips over the staircase banister.

"No. It belongs to a neighbour. He offered it to me a few years ago to use when I wanted. He's barely here outside of the holidays." He explained setting down the backpack and the key, he was watching her with a glint in his eyes.

"Aren't you worried about him coming here?"

"No. He's in Japan on business for three months." He walked to her and drew her into his arms in a gentle embrace. He looked down into her eyes and smiled softly down at her. "You're completely safe here. No one can trace us here and even if they did we would hear them coming from a mile away." He stroked her hair gently. "I will keep you safe."

Serena felt her heart warm with love for him and she allowed that love to be seen in her eyes and in her loving smile. "I know you will."

For a moment she thought that he was going to kiss her, but instead he dropped his arms to his side and stepped back from her, but he didn't break eye contract with her. "I'll go and get some wood to start a fire, why don't you get yourself something to eat?" And then he was gone, he turned and walked out the door, closing it firmly behind him.

Serena blinked. What had just happened? One minute he was going to kiss her, the next he had pulled away from her and had left her. She had seen his desire for her in his eyes and she had felt it all afternoon, she would have had to be daft not to have.

Sighing heavily she decided to focus on making them both something to eat. They had had a quick light sandwich on the road when Darien had stopped for fuel, but that had been all since breakfast. Searching through the bags she soon found some bread, cans of flavoured tuna as well as other canned products, long life milk, coffee, hot chocolate, sugar and other various edible long lasting products that would last them at a good week. Apart from the coffee there was not one food that she did not like. Darien had always been considerate towards her and everyone else he knew, but this touched her heart deeply. They were running for their lives and even in his rush to get the necessities he had been cautious to assure that everything he brought she would eat. Not that she was fussy, but everyone had their own tastes, likes and dislikes.

She quickly set about making them a light meal which with her cooking expertise ended up being cream of chicken soup with toast. She had never been a gifted cook and when they had lived together it had either been take out or Darien had cooked. He wasn't a chef but he knew his way around a kitchen. As for her excuse for cooking, well they'd had them occasionally and no matter how terrible they turned out, Darien had always eaten them without complaint. Even when she couldn't.

As she waited for the next two pieces of toast to pop out from the toaster on the kitchen bench, she found herself staring into her reflection in the glass of the window. The top half of two of the four walls of the kitchen was made of large windows to reveal the view beyond that daylight revealed. Beneath the windows was a kitchen counter that ran along both walls. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen and the other two walls were lined with gleaning household kitchen appliances.

_He'll love you forever. There's nothing on this earth he wouldn't do for you._ Her reflection whispered to her in her mind.

"I know." She whispered back to her reflection. "But look at the danger he's in because of me. He's probably lost his entire apartment and everything he owns." Remorse and self-loathing filled her at the thought.

_You are all that has ever mattered to him. How many times has he told you that he would sacrifice everything he has for you?  
_  
Serena was silent. She didn't know what to say to that. He had always said it but she had never believed that it would happen.

_He has given everything for you and he still continues to give. What had you given him but pain and heartbreak?  
_  
The truth of the words stung her deeply. She bowed her head and turned away from her reflection, but she could still hear the voice in her mind.

_He is a warrior. The great panther and alpha wolf. It is his honour to fight for what is his. To fight for you. You are his mate. To you he will always be fiercely loyal and protective. To you he will always belong. As the man and the warrior, the wolf and the panther, he belongs to you.  
_  
"And I belong to him." She whispered as she felt the voice fade within her. It did strike her strange that she was talking to herself, auguring with herself but the voice had been so strong and determined. It had almost felt as if the voice had been from her heart . . .

The toast popped up from the toasted and she shook her head, dismissing the crazy thought. She busied herself with buttering and cutting the toast and placing it on a plate. With the soup in bows and the toast ready she turned as the door opened and watched as Darien walked into the foyer, his arms piled high with wood.

Serena couldn't help but admire him. His muscles bulged in his arms, but he carried the weight lightly as if it were nothing to him. He moved gracefully across the varnished wooden floor to the fireplace in the living room. He set about his task of lighting the fire, unaware of her gaze on him. She could feel herself getting more and more turned on by the moment. His desire to have her safe, fed and warm called out to the most primitive parts of her. He was the protective alpha male, assuring that his female was safe, warm and fed.

Serena could feel heat rushing though her body and gathering at one central point between her legs. She could feel herself growing wet and she recalled his words from before he had gone outside.

_"Why don't you get yourself something to eat . . ."  
_  
Herself? He hadn't ask her to get him anything, he was willing to make the fire and then get himself something to eat while she sat comfortable in front of the fire eating. Why in god's name did he have to be so selfless?! So perfect and protecting? Why did she always have to come first? Before anything else in his life? Whether it be his own hunger or his own safety?! When they had left his apartment complex he had shielded her with his own body when he had been expecting bullets!

Suddenly all of the day's frustration, fear, anxiety and stress was coming back to her, this time in the form of overwhelming frustrated fury aimed at the man of her heart. How dare he keep doing this to her! How dare he keep risking his life! How dare he be willing to die for her when she had been so horrible to him!?

She was fuming and this time she was powerless to control it. She had had enough and it was time that he know it!

* * *

With the fire crackling with life Darien drew in a deep sigh. It had been a long day, emotionally and physically, but finally Serena was safe. At least for the time being. He had taken a moment outside to calm himself down and had been relieved when his hard on had finally come to its senses and had faded to a point where he could move without being in excruciating pain.

Rising to his feet he stared at the fire a moment longer, certain that it would burn for at least a few hours before it would need his attention again and he turned to find Serena standing in the middle of the living room directly behind him. He searched her face and froze with confusion and caution. Her eyes were burning with fury nearly burning a hole in his own eyes, her face was full blown red, her fists were clinched at her sides, her body tense and shaking with what he assumed was her fury, and a scowl covered her beautiful lips. She was a volcano about to erupt.

Oh no. What had he done now? She was pissed off good and proper. He had only seen her like this a few times before and he was thankful for that. When Serena was pissed off, she might be small but she was downright frightening! The last time he had seen her like this he had just nearly broken the arm of some guy who had gotten "forcibly handsy" with her at the mall nearly seven months ago. He had damn near ripped the guys arm off and according to Serena had had been "embarrassingly blunt" in an "embarrassingly loud and direct manor" in dealing with the guy in the middle of a packed store. They had ended up having a dispute in the car on their way back to their apartment. Serena had insisted that he had to learn to control his "possessive caveman attitude" and he had insisted that he had let the guy of easy. He had wanted to do much worse to him than give him a few bruises. That had been one of their more voicetress arguments which had ended into some of the best make-up sex they'd ever had.

Darien didn't dare move. He wasn't about to set her off any sooner than he had too, but then again she seemed to be boiling over and the longer he put it off the more pissed off she would become.

He coughed.

"THAT'S IT!!" She screeched.

What the hell?! He'd just coughed! What the hell had happened between the time he'd gone outside to cut some fire wood and now? He'd only been outside for ten minutes!

"What's it?" He asked, flustered and confused.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!" She all but exploded.

Now Darien was confused. "Enough of what? Would you mind elaborating a little bit please? I mean if you're going to be angry at me, can't I at least know what I did?"

Her eyes narrowed into slits. She may have been small and delicate, but right now she looked down right homicidal! What the hell had he done to piss her off?!

"You always have to do it, don't you?!" She snapped heatedly.

Darien was glad that she had lowered the volume of her voice from full out screeching at the top of her lungs to just yelling furiously at him. Serena had the gift of superhuman vocal cords that could send a man deaf permanently.

"What?!" He cried out in frustration. "What the hell have I done in the last ten minutes?"

"It's what you've been doing for the last two years!!" She screamed at him.

It had been a long time since Darien had been this confused and as much as he wanted to calm her down, he was just not the mood to deal with a hormonal woman right now. Not even Serena. He raised an eyebrow questioningly and spoke without thinking. "Are you PMSing or something?! Or have you lost your mind?"

They both froze, each for a different reason.

Darien resisted the urge to gulp. That had been a _VERY _stupid thing to say to her, to any woman at any time. He eyed her carefully and nearly stepped back at the burning rage in her eyes. OOPS!! He was a dead man. She was going to kill him and then she was going to resurrect him to kill him again. What was it with women? Why the hell did they go so homicidal when a male even mentioned PMS?

"Serena, I didn't mean that!" He frantically apologised holding his hands up in submission to her. "I'm sorry!"

"No you're not!" She hissed through clinched teeth. "Not yet."

He gulped. He tensed. He waited for her to attack him. To scream or do something but as the seconds passed silently she suddenly sagged, the anger and burning in her eyes was gone.

Darien blinked. What the hell . . . ? Was she really hormonal? The sudden change in her moods confused him. What was with the mood swings?

Serena sighed, she sounded so defeated that he yearned to go to her and comfort her. He only wished he knew what was upsetting her.

"Why do you always do that?" Her voice was subdued and sad. She didn't look at him.

Darien had always believed that he knew Serena pretty well, but right now he didn't have a clue about what was going on with her and he didn't know how to help her, to make it right. "Do what?" He prompted cautiously, not knowing what she was going to do next and he wasn't about to provoke her.

She looked up into his eyes and his eyes widened. Sadness and defeat filled her once fuming eyes. She was also frustrated and confused. As if she just couldn't work something out, but she had given up on figuring it out herself. It wasn't like Serena to give up on anything.

"Why do you always protect me and never do anything to defend yourself?"

Huh? It had sounded like an explanation but it had only confused him more. He also had the feeling that she wasn't talking about anything he had done in the last hour. "Because I protect that which matters most." He answered truthfully, his tone gentle but serious.

She looked up at him with almost pleading eyes. She was upset by his answer. "You are so willing, so ready to die for me. Why can't you live for me?"

The distress in her voice nearly choked him. She was worried about him. She had never liked him putting himself at risk for her, but he had never been willing to sacrifice his life lightly. He had never been willing to leave her lightly. If giving his life was the only way to protect her then he would gladly sacrifice his life, but if there was any chance that he could live to spend on more day with her, then he would never stop fighting. That was what had saved his life two years ago when he'd been shot by the Red Rose Killer. He had been willing to die for her, but he had fought to hold on for her. He had fought to live for her.

"I live every moment of every day for you." He whispered softly.

Her eyes changed, while the sadness and distress remained, challenge and the demand for truth entered her eyes. "But can you live for yourself?"

Darien was silent. He didn't know how to answer her. He had stopped living for himself the day his sister had died. That day he had sworn to live and do good in the world. For her. And when he had let her go two years ago with Serena's help, it had been for Serena that he had lived.

That he still lived.

Serena got her answer and emotional anger filled her eyes. "This is why I can't be with you Darien!" She snapped.

That caught his attention. "What?"

Serena's eyes momentarily softened. "Because I can't live with the knowledge that each day I wake up into might be the day you die because of me."

"You left me because I of how I protect you?!" He asked in disbelief.

"I left you because you left me first!" She snapped angrily in her defence.

Darien had finally had enough. It was time that they dealt with all of this! Anger and frustration filled his own eyes. Anger and frustration that had been escalating since the day _she _had left _him_. "I didn't leave you!!" He yelled back at her louder than he had intended. "_You_ walked out _my_ door, remember? You didn't even give me a chance to explain!"

"I was angry and hurting because you had been ignoring me for a month! A month Darien!" She yelled back at him. "I didn't want to hear any excuses!"

"I was going to tell you the truth, not excuses! The night you left I was going to explain everything and make it up to you!!"

Serena cried out in frustration, anger and hurt. "You're unbelievable, Darien! You claim that you would have died to protect me but you couldn't give me so much as ten minutes for over four weeks! I was going through hell wondering what the hell I had done!! I was even worried that you were cheating on me!!"

Darien's eyes darkened. He felt as if she had just punched him in the gut with a battering ram. Her words had hurt him more than any ever had. She had thought he had been unfaithful? He had never been anything but! He was a man who was loyal to those he loved! He would never have hurt her or any other woman like that! How could she think that of him!?

Serena knew that he was beyond pissed. He had never looked at her with such pain, hurt and burning rage that threatened violence in his eyes before. Her next words caught in her throat and she watched his warily. She had gone too far by accusing him of that, which was exactly how it had sounded, and she knew it. What she didn't know was how he was going to react.

And before she knew what was happening, he had advanced on her until they stood chest to chest. Or technically it was chest to stomach.

Serena looked up into his eyes and for the first time ever, she feared him. In her heart she knew that he would never harm her, but there was a danger in his eyes that would have had a full grown man running for his life. She forced herself to stand tall and not show the true extent of her fear of him.

"Is that what you thought? I was screwing around?!" His voice was ice cold and came out as a dark hiss.

Serena suppressed the urge to gulp. She didn't answer. She couldn't even if she wanted too. Her voice had taken one look at Darien's murderous expression and had a vacation as far away as possible.

She wondered if she could join it, but one look at his face told her that she wasn't going anywhere.

Darien's eyes darkened and she took a step back from him, but he followed her. Serena continued stepping back until she backed into the wall with Darien standing directly in front of her. They weren't touching, but there was no space separating them. She stared up into his eyes not knowing what would happen if she dared to look away. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw him raise his arms and place his hands against the wall on either side of her head, trapping her in place.

His solid masculine male body towered over and around her. With how gentle he was of her, if was often easy for her to forget at times that he was one hundred percent pure masculine male who was over twice her size and then some more. He was strong enough to break her neck as easily as a breadstick and if he wished it, she would be completely in his power. There was nothing he couldn't force her to do and she would be weak and powerless against him. He had everything he needed to force her into submission, everything but the heart and will to ever force her to do anything. To cause her any harm. He held so much power, but she could easily bend him to her will, to get anything from him.

Except she had the feeling that unless she seriously and firmly told him to back off, that he was going to keep her there until he either calmed down or made his feelings and thoughts clear to her.

She wasn't going anywhere unless he let her go.

Using the cool hard surface of the wall behind her to draw strength, she collected herself the best she could before she spoke. "You left me alone." She whispered sadly, her voice trembling. So much for collecting herself. "I left because you pulled away from me."

Something flashed in the darkness of Darien's eyes, but it was gone before she could name it. "There was a serial killer, Serena."

"There's always a serial killer Darien." She said flatly, but her voice was still trembling. "Why was this one so different that I didn't see you for weeks?"

Darien stared straight into her eyes and allowed his fear for her to flash in his eyes.

Serena didn't miss it.

"He was after attractive blue eyed blondes." He said coldly. "Two of the bodies were found less than five blocks from the apartment."

Serena's eyes widened in realisation. So that was what it had been that had scared him so greatly and had drawn all of his time and attention. She understood why he had done it now, but that still didn't change the fact that he'd done the wrong thing. He should have told her, explained that there was something he had to focus on for a while. She would have understood, even if he hadn't told her exactly what it was.

Darien went on before she could speak. "I caught the bastard the day before you left. I was going to explain everything the day you left because you were asleep when I got home. I was going to make it up to you."

Serena's eyes hardened and her voice sharpened. He said all of this now, but why hadn't he fought for her? Why hadn't he come after her? Why hadn't he stopped her from walking out the door? Why hadn't he made her listen instead of just letting her go? "You think a few flowers were going to make up for everything you put me through?!" Her tempter rose to the boil again, beyond her control. "You left me alone without explanation for a month! You were cold and distant, why shouldn't I have suspected that you were screwing around?!"

Darien's eyes darkened to match hers. She could say what she wanted about him, but no one could ever say that he wasn't loyal! "You should know me better than that!!" He snarled. "I would never betray you!! Never!!" He was yelling in her face, but he didn't care.

Serena bravely stood her ground, not that she had a choice, and she remained strong against the incredible force that he was. "You said you would never leave me, but you did that! You pulled away from me!!"

"I did what I had to do to protect you!!" He roared.

"But you hurt me!!" She screamed. "You pushed me out that door Darien!!"

"Like hell!!" He spat. "The night you left I was going to ask you to marry me!"

Serena's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "What?" She gasped.

"I'd been planning it for six months but then that damn killer got in the way!!" He went on, forcing himself to calm down enough to stop roaring in her face. "I knew you wanted to spend more time with me and I was in the process of asking for a desk job! But you didn't give me the chance to tell you! I was willing to give up the job I love so much for you! I was willing to give it all up for you!"

Serena couldn't believe it! He had been willing to give up his job for her? He had been prepared to ask her to marry him?

"I came home that night ready to give you the ring I'd brought and ask you to be mine! But that was the night you left me, you told me that you were no longer mine. Do you have any idea what that did to me?!" He demanded.

"Do you have any idea what you did to _me_?!" She snapped back. He may have just told her that he had wanted to marry her, but that didn't mean she was going to yield to him. She had been hurt too! She was still hurting damn it! "Jesus Darien! This is just what I meant! You are so obsessed with me that you can't take anything for yourself! If you had been you would have come after me! Hell you wouldn't have let me walk out that door! You treat me like a piece of glass Darien! Both physically and emotionally and I can't take it! I am either the woman you love or the child you protect, I won't be both!!" She pushed against his solid chest, needing to be free of him. She needed to think and clear her head and that just wasn't possible with Darien so close, towering over her.

But he wouldn't move. She looked up into his eyes with anger and warning. "Let me past Darien!"

"No." He drawled.

Her eyes narrowed with rage and frustration. "Damn it Darien! It's too late for us!! You smoother me with your obsessive need to protect and in doing so you ignore everything else! Now let me go!" She pushed against him with all her strength, but he didn't move an inch. She might as well have been pushing against a five foot thick solid brick wall.

"No."

Serena's eyes narrowed and she looked up into his eyes. "Listen you bastard! I don't like to be manhandled and you know it!! Now move!!"

"No. You're mine."

Before she could stop herself, her hand flew up and connected painfully hard with his check.

Serena gasped and her eyes grew wide as she stared up into his shocked eyes. She didn't know which of them was more shocked. Violence had never been an element in their relationship, not even in their more intense arguments. Her hand stung and she didn't need to see the red welt in his face to know that it had hurt him too.

Why had she hit him? It hadn't been for claiming that she was his that was for damn sure. Secretly she liked his possessiveness and she loved it when he called her his. It had been for not coming after her, she realised. She just suddenly knew it with every ounce of certainty she possessed. That he had been planning to ask her to marry him and give up the job he loved so much had just been too much for her. She knew he loved his job and she had never asked him to give it up. Just like Nina, she understood that Darien and Andrew's job was part of who they were and they were good at it. They saved lives and stopped terrible killers.

She opened her mouth to apologise. She matter how frustrated she was she shouldn't have hit him, partially when he had always made a point to let her know that he would never even raise his hand to her.

But as her lips parted he was suddenly kissing her. He had moved so fast that she hadn't even seen him lower his head until he had claimed her lips. His kiss was different than those he usually gave her. It was fiercely passionate, commanding, dominating and just plain fierce. He took her mouth so hungrily, so dominantly and so fiercely that she could feel herself igniting into flame with passion, desire and wanton. She could feel herself growing hot and wet between her thighs. Darien was relentlessly eating her mouth, demanding her submission.

And she was helpless but to instantly submit to his power, passion and dominate need to possess and dominate her.

Darien had finally let himself loose on her. In all of two years they have never lacked passion or overwhelming need and desire for each other, but every time Darien had made love to her, no matter how pleasurable or passionate it had been, she had always sensed Darien holding back. He had always been so afraid of hurting her, seeing her as small, delicate and breakable and no matter what she had done, she hadn't been able to get him to let himself go.

Until now.

She could feel it in him. He wasn't holding back this time and he was giving her everything he had to give and she would take it with open arms, no matter how much it threatened to overpower her. Darien had always been the alpha male, demanding and commanding, but he had never brought that into bed with them and secretly that was what she had always secretly wanted. She loved his gentle tenderness and his controlled passion, but she had always wanted their dominating fierceness of their passion that ran right into the most primitive parts of them.

Lost in the fierce heated passion she became aware of nothing outside of his arms. She could feel his large strong hands move with swiftness over her body, the flesh he touched grew hot and tingled, even though the fabric of her clothing. His lips moved against her own with hunger and fierce fervor and his tongue entered her mouth almost forcefully, forcing her own into the ageless mating dance. Serena could hear a rapidly pounding heartbeat but she wasn't sure if it was her own or Darien's. Her skin hummed and radiated heat and slick heat was gathering between her legs in anticipation.

His hand brushed against her breast and she moaned deeply into their kiss. Darien didn't release her, instead he swallowed her moan and slipped his hand under her shirt and cupped her breast through the lace of her bra. Serena gasped in pleasure and leaned forward into his possessive touch. He kneaded and squeezed the sensitive flesh, drawing more moans of pleasure from her, each deeper than the last.

Serena was in heaven. No one could make her feel like Darien. No one could make her wetter or hotter than Darien. No one could make her come like Darien. Bolts of hot demanding pleasure pulsed through her. Her already sensitive nipples hardened and yearned for his attention. The attention of his fingers and his mouth. And the building demanding heat between her legs demanded something bigger, something much harder . . .

Darien tore his mouth from hers and pulled back slightly to look down into her lust filled, dazed eyes. They were both breathing deeply, their pulses racing.

Darien looked down at the woman who was making his grow harder by the second. He stared down at her, leaning against the wall to keep herself upright. Her lips were red and swollen, her eyes sparkling with desire, love and passion. Her face, neck and chest were flushed deep red and her entire body was trembling with desire for him. He had seen her like this before, but never with such intensity and fierceness. She wanted this, he could feel it. She wanted him to let go and she wanted everything he could give. He was afraid that he would hurt her. He was much stronger than her and he had always been careful to keep himself in check so he didn't hurt her in his hazy lust filled state. But he could see in her eyes that she trusted him, that she knew he would never hurt her but he didn't have to be so careful with her.

She wanted this and for the first time in his life he was powerless to hold back. Powerless to gain control of himself. He should have stepped away from her and left her until he regained control of himself. But he just couldn't. Not after being deprived of her so long that he had grown to be beyond sexually frustrated. This woman had put him through her the past two months and all of the frustration from that time had finally built up and now it was exploding.

"Darien." She moaned.

And the last of his resolve and control snapped with her pathetic plea. An animalistic growl rose from his throat. He had to have her now! Reaching up he grasped the neckline of her shirt and with little effort, he tore it apart to reveal her black lace bra and delicate honey milk skin beneath. Her breast barely contained by the delicate black scrap of material of her bra were flushed and moving up and down with her rapid, heavy panting. He could see her hard nipples through the material and he nearly groaned painfully as his erection continued to build and harden. God help him, he was going to explode before he even touched her again! Gritting he teeth, he held back and returned to her. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life than the woman he loved staring at him helplessly, her eyes filled with her pleading desire for him to take her and brand her as his own any way he liked.

He had been deprived of her for far too long and now he was going to make her pay for it.

Serena had never been more turned on in her entire life! He had stared down at her with his dark eyes filled with animalistic dominate lust and passion. He was an animal driven wild by his female in heat! The way he had torn her shirt and stared at her had made her hotter than she had ever thought possible for her to be without him moving inside of her. And then he had come back to her, his hands at her breasts and his mouth at her neck. His hands were kneading and massaging her none too gently through the material of her bra and his mouth was sucking on her neck in the most erotic way possible, like a vampire drinking from her.

Oh dear god! She was going to die from the pleasure, she knew it! She could feel his every touch, his hot breath on her neck and his tongue stroking the flesh his lips held captive. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head when she felt his thumb flick over her nipple through the soft lace of her bra.

"Darien!!" She gasped breathlessly, lost to the pleasure and sensation his hands and mouth were bringing her.

In response he growled possessively. The noise vibrating against her throat and echoing though her. He leaned into her and pressed his groin against her belly. She could feel the long, hard pressure of his massive erection pressed into her stomach and she could do nothing to stop herself from grounding her belly against it.

Darien stiffened. He lifted his head and looked down into her eyes, completely lost to their lust. A wild triumphant roar sounded from his lips and he violently yanked her jacket and torn shirt from her shoulders and down his arms, letting it drop to the floor without pulling his erection away from her soft flesh.

Serena could barely breathe between being crushed against him and the wall and her lust for him. She was so hot that she feared that the house around her would spontaneously combust from her heat. A tearing sound caught her attention and she looked down to see Darien pull away the material of her bra from her breasts!

Oh sweet heaven!! He had just torn her bra from her!! She nearly came right then and there!! God help her, if he touched her again she wouldn't stand a chance!! Under his burning gaze she was powerless to move, her legs were weak and shaking, she didn't know how she was still on her feet. The pleasure and desire raking through her were overwhelming, so overwhelming and intense that she didn't know if she would survive it if he touched her again.

And he did. He moved so fast that she hadn't even noticed that he was touching her again until she heard the zipper of her jeans hiss and feel Darien thrusting them down her thighs with violent need. Not waiting for her to come to her senses, he lifted her feet out of them and through them over his head.

All that was left were her small black panties. In the back of her mind she heard herself complain that he was still fully clothed, but suddenly Darien's hand cupped her breast, fingering and flicking the nipple between his thumb and finger and he mouth had captured the crouch of her panties, sucking her though the fabric.

And Serena was lost to the blinding white orgasm with violently surged through her. She threw back her head and cried out like the lost, pleasure filled creature that she was.

Darien heard her cry out in as her first orgasm flared through her. He was on his knees before her, holding her up with as she had gone limp. Her panties were completely socked! She was so wet! And hot! And sweet! How had he lived so long without tasting her? His erection was painful, constricted by the material of his jeans and everything in him pounded at him to sink into her slick, tight wet channel and claim her as his own once again, but he held on. Nothing pleased him more than her cries of absolute, mind numbing pleasure.

But he knew he wouldn't and couldn't hold back much longer. Grasping hold of her panties with both hands he yanked and the delicate material came apart easily.

Her groan told him that she approved. She was completely naked and completely at his mercy. God, he had missed this. How had he survived so long with her? Without hearing her cries and moans? But he wanted more. He wanted her pleading and begging for him!

Reaching between her thighs he suddenly thrusted a finger deep into her soaking heat and she cried out in shock and pleasure. He began to move in and out of her, expertly stroking her clit as he moved.

She shuddered violently and thrusted wildly against him invading finger. She was lost in the pleasure and wanton. And Darien was only growing harder. He added another finger and looked up at her. Beyond her breasts that easily filled his hands he saw that she was thrashing her head with the unbearable sensations and pleasure shooting through her. Her wetness had already soaked his fingers. It was practically gushing from her. He had never seen a woman so wet in his life! And the sweet intoxicating scent of her was driving him insane. He added another finger and increased his speed and pressure.

And then he stopped.

Serena was so close to her release, she was right on the edge and she had been about to go over when the maddening pleasure had stopped. Forcing herself to open her eyes she looked down at Darien. He was kneeling before her and he was looking up into her eyes. His eyes were black with his lust for her, but there was that hard, determined expression on his face that told her that he wanted something and he wasn't going to continue unless he got it.

Oh god! She would have sold her soul to him to get his invading fingers moving again! His fingers were still buried deep within her, motionless. She ground her hips against them, but Darien just lowered his other hand from her breast to her stomach and pressed his spread palm against her belly, pushing her back against the wall and keeping her still.

She clinched her fists and threw back her head. She couldn't stand it! The building pressure was too much and it was torturing her! She was so close to the edge all it would take was a few more thrusts into her and she'd come for the second time in less than five minutes!

"Beg me." His cold voice came through the lust filled haze.

Serena opened her eyes and looked down at him, unable to speak.

"Beg me to let you come." He commanded her. And it was just that, a command.

Serena bit her tongue, the last ounce of her rebellion had managed to slam through the haze in her mind and it remained in place even with her entire body attempting to beat it down.

Darien's gaze and determination hardened even more along with his hard on. He loved her rebelling and stubborn spirit, but unfortunately he knew just how to break her.

Deep inside of her Serena felt Darien's fingers spread her wide and she through her head back against the cold wall at her back and she nearly bit her tongue clean off! OH DEAR LORD!! She was going to die if he didn't let her come.

"Beg me!" He commanded firmly.

Her rebellion crumbled. "Please!! Oh please let me COME!!" She begged him pathetically. She was lost and tortured and she would have given him anything to end it.

He rewarded her obedience by moving his hand from her belly back to her breast and continued with his fondling.

Serena moaned with pleasure and torment. It wasn't enough!

"Say you're mine!" He commanded her. "That I'm the only one that can make you come!!"

Serena thrashed her head back and forth, she surrendered to him completely. "Please Darien." She whimpered, tears filling her eyes. She couldn't stand it anymore! "Please!"

"Say it!"

"I'm yours! You're the only man that can make me come!!" She whimpered pleadingly. Tears were running freely down her face. "Please! Please let me come!!"

Satisfied Darien continued and doubled his efforts. He flicked her nipple and inserted a third finger inside of her and he was once more moving deep within her. He leaned forward, bringing his mouth to the delicate nerves of her clit and licked and sucked hard as his fingers stroked within her.

Serena thrashed violently against his vicious onslaught, but he held her firmly in place against the wall. It was too much for her!! She was going to die from the intense pleasurable heat within her.

Darien sensed that she was almost there and he redoubled his efforts again. He slid hard and fast in and out of her and he sucked and nipped at the precious nerves of her clit with all that he dared. And then he felt her shudder violently and he was rewarded with a flood of her precious honey. He drank from her lie a man would from the fountain of everlasting youth. He felt her slump against him and he removed his hand slowly from her and placed both of his hands around her waist to keep her up as he continued to take his fill of her sweet juices.

Oh she tasted like heaven! So sweet and delicious, he wanted more and more. Her juices were man's temptation and even if he was damned to hell for all time, he would drink every drop from her!

Serena slowly descended from the cloud of heaven. Hell, he'd blown her far beyond heaven! She was in another damned galaxy!! As she returned to her body she became aware of Darien still between her legs, licking and drinking from her. His hands held her around the waist, holding her upright and against the wall.

With a sated gentle sigh, she rested her head back against the wall and closed her eyes allowing him all the time he wanted. She couldn't have denied him now even if she wanted too. Her limbs were so heavy that if someone had told her that her entire body had turned to led she would have believed them. No man in her entire life had ever been able to pleasure and satisfy her like Darien could. And he had just given her the orgasm of her life! She had never come so hard in her life! She had felt the river between her legs and she wondered for a moment if she had to worry about dehydration. Drawing a deep breath to calm her racing heart and the rushing of her blood in her veins she reflected back on the last few minutes.

And her eyes snapped open in disbelief and horror.

Had he just made her BEG and GROVEL to COME?! Oh she was going to kill him for this one! He had done more than that! The bastard!

Having had his fill, Darien rose to his feet and turned to her eyes to find them burning and blazing with fury. Instead of worrying about calming her, he smiled smugly and struggled not to laugh. Apparently she had regained enough of her senses to realise what he had made her to in the thaws of her lust and she wasn't happy about it. And at seeing his smile the fire in her eyes only grew in size and intensity.

"You bastar-!" She was cut off when Darien smashed his lips hard against her and claimed her in another mind blowing kiss. Serena could taste herself on his lips and suddenly she couldn't think clearly enough to remember why she was angry at him. She melted into him and the fierce intensity returned in full force between them.

Darien wanted to see just how far he could push his luck. Pulling away from her mouth he nibbled and suckled on her ear. "Do you want me?" He murmured seductively in her ear.

"Yes!" She gasped but the fire instantly returned to her eyes. "But I'm not going to beg! This time, _you're_ going to beg _me_!"

Darien laughed and an evil glint appeared in his eyes. With a squeal he cupped her ass and lifted her up off her feet and pressed her drenched heat against his steel hard erection. He grinded it against her. He pushed her back into the wall and forced her to open her legs wider, allowing him better access to her core. At the feeling of her juices soaking through the fabric of his jeans and the heat of her core pulsing through his erection, he only grinded into her harder. He rubbed up and down against her, rubbing the course material of her jeans against her pulsing core.

Serena groaned in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing him harder against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips against the delicate flesh there.

"I'm not going to beg you." He mumbled against her ear, his breath tickling and tasting the soft boneless flesh. "I'm going to take you. Right here up against this wall. Powerless and at my mercy. I'm going to make you scream my name as I ride you hard and deep. And you're powerless to do anything but take it."

His words should have infuriated her, but they only succeeded in making her hotter. It was what she wanted after all. He had finally shown his dominating and commanding presence in the bedroom and she was loving it!

But she wanted more and she knew just how to get it. Planting a devilish smile on her swollen lips, a smile that she allowed to reach her hazy lush filled eyes. "Give it to me, Seiya." She whispered in his ear.

Darien froze. What had she just called him? Pulling away he looked into her eyes and saw the red horns sticking out from her forehead. He quickly caught onto her intention, but that still did not stop the raging fierce jealously, possessiveness and rage rise up in him. Oh, he was going to make her pay for that!! "You're going to pay that!!" He growled warningly.

Serena only smiled with pleasure. "God, I hope so."

Alright, if she wanted dominate and fierce, then she was going to get it! Taking hold of her hands, he moved them from around his neck and pinned both of her wrists against the wall above her head. Reaching between them he unzipped his own jeans and with holding back a moan of relief, he pulled himself free. Turning his gaze back to her eyes to see her lust and love twinkling there, he watched her face as he entered her fully in one hard deep thrust, filling her up to the hilt.

Serena cried out in pleasure, shock and the slightest hint of pain as he filled her without warning. He was so hard and massive that he was stretching her to her limits. It was on the verge of being painful. He had always been beyond impressive, especially when turned on, but she could not ever remember him being this BIG!! Over the first few months of their sex life she had grown accustom to his size, but it seemed that their nonexistent sex lives over the past two months had taken its toll. She felt like a damn virgin again!

Darien had heard the pain in her cry and despite his excruciating erection, he forced himself to remain still and he looked into his eyes. Sweat was running down his face and his body was straining as he struggled to remain still while buried to the hilt within her. Had he been to rough? Had he hurt her? Oh god, if he had he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Are you in pain? Do you want me to pull out?"

Serena sensed his worry and his guilt. God help them both, he would always be the man she loved who valued her above everything else. "Then I will be in pain." She rasped. She needed him to move and she needed it now. She knew her love better than any other and she would get what she wanted. What they both wanted. "Are you up to this or do I have to give Seiya a call?"

Serena almost laughed when she saw overbearing jealousy, possessiveness and the faintest hint of anger in his eyes.

"Bitch!!" He growled.

"Bastard." She had wanted to snap back, but it had come out as more of an endearment than anything else.

Darien leaned forward and forced back his lust and love for a moment. He cleared his head and for a moment became serious. He would give her what she wanted, what they both wanted but he had something to tell her first. "If I hurt you are all, I want you to tell me and I'll stop." He whispered into her ear. "I mean it Serena. I don't want to hurt you."

Serena understood his need to say the words. "You can't hurt me. Don't you get it? No matter what you do, as long as I have your love, you can do nothing to harm me. I'm not made of glass, my love. I will not break, I promise you. Now stop holding back and give us both what we want."

Darien pulled back and looked into her sparkling loving eyes. God he loved her. He loved her laugh, her smile, her laughter, her large loving heart, he loved the way she loved him. He loved everything about her.

And then he let go.

Bracing his free hand against the wall, he pulled out of her tight wet slick heat and then drove back in hard and fast. She felt like heaven! She felt like home and he was going to take everything he could get from her. He was going to make this last as long as possible. But she wasn't making it easy. Her inner walls hugged his cock tightly. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his hips drawing him deeper and deeper into her with each and every thrust. Whimpers and moans of pleasure and fulfilment spilt from her lips. She was lost completely in the pleasure and he soon too found himself just as lost, with only the wordless cries from her lips keeping him focused on holding back from coming until she had.

Remembering her comment about Seiya, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Could Seiya make you feel like this?" He thrusted into her harder and more purposefully. "Can he make you come like I can?"

Knowing that there was no need to torment him any further, she gave him a small pleasure filled dazed smile. "Who's Seiya?"

Darien roared in triumph and approval and they were once again both lost in lust and love.

Serena couldn't believe how deeply he was within her! She swore she could feel him invading the inner most depths of her womb! He was so hard, so massive and so deep! He was impaling her with his cock. He rode her with no restraint and no holding back and he was better than she could have ever dreamed! She could hear fierce animalistic growls and moans from deep within his solid chest. His hips thrusted forward with strength and determination. She could feel his balls slapping her every time he drove into her. He held her hands securely above her head in a dominating hold. Her breasts were near flattened against his clothed chest. The leather of the jacket rubbing against them in a way that was making her dizzy with the overwhelming onslaught on her senses. She had died and gone to heaven because there was no way in hell that such pleasure could be found on earth!

"Please! Darien, oh god Darien!" She cried out breathlessly. There was no air in her lungs, no blood in her veins. All there was was Darien riding her with his enormous cock. Serena clinched her fists. "Please! Let me touch you!" She begged him.

Somewhere in his numb mind, Darien heard her plea and he forced himself to lift his hand to free her hands. His knees nearly buckled under him when he felt her hands under his shirt and she ran her fingernails almost painfully down his shoulder blades.

Darien's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Her action so erotic that it was a miracle that he didn't lose all his control and come then and there! With a primitive roar he picked up his pace, driving into her harder and faster into her. He lowered his mouth to her neck and this time instead of sucking on her flesh he bit down, not enough to hurt her but enough to leave a mark.

Serena's animalistic gasp of shock and pleasure filled his ears. Pulling her hands from under his shirt, she wrapped her arms around him neck and pressed his mouth harder against her throat.

As Darien bit her again on the shoulder Serena screamed as the building pressure within her erupted forth and the world around her shattered as she came in the most intense and full on orgasm she had ever experienced.

Darien felt her come around him, her inner walls clamped around him tightly as they convulsed with delicious tremors. Her entire body shuddered in his arms and she tightened her grip around his hips, pulling him even deeper into her.

Darien gritted his teen hard and his hands fisted tightly at the wall behind her. He wasn't going to come yet! He was going to give Serena everything he had! He was going to thank and worship her for giving them both this.

It took Serena a full minute to realise that Darien hadn't come with her and he was motionless inside her and around her. She looked up at him to see a painful expression on his face. His eyes were clinched such, his teeth were clinched tightly closed and he was as still as stone within her hold.

"Oh my perfect, handsome warrior." She whispered breathlessly in her ear and she clinched her inner walls around him tightly, telling him that she was ready for him again.

Darien raised his head and looked into her eyes. Her eyes sparkled with life, happiness, love and lust. "My radiant pure angel." He whispered back to her before he started moving within her again. He intended for this time to be gentler, but within seconds he was pounding into her harder and faster than he ever had before. All control was lost to him and all he knew was the heaven of being within her with nothing holding him back.

This time as he felt her drawing towards her release he was with her. The tightness in his cock and balls was more than he could take, but he forced himself to keep going. Her breasts were pressed up against his chest, he could feel her hard nipples through the material of his shirt and she was moving to meet his every thrust, able to keep up with his rapid rhythm.

And then she exploded around him once more, this time more violently. Her tight slick inners walls milked him relentlessly and with one final thrust, he filled her completely, driving his cock as deeply into her as human possible. And he come hard. He could feel his come spill from him and fill her womb.

They both screamed in ecstasy and clung to each other tightly.

Serena could feel him fill her with his seed and she knew in her heart that she had found where she was meant to be. She couldn't leave him ever again.

It would kill her.

It would kill them both.

She would stay with him no matter what. She was his and until the day the world came to an end and even beyond that, that would never change.

Now if only they could survive the horrors that had been unfolded around them.


	9. Chapter 8

**I am sorry that this chapter is late but it was too long so now I've had to split it into two chapters! And because of that I have to make some adjustments to the next chapter so I can't post it right now but it will be soon! I promise! So this is why a few things I have promised will not be in this chapter but they are coming! They will be in the next chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone for their wonder, encouraging reviews! And thankyou for sticking with me! I won't let so long go past without updating again!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

In the early hours of the morning everything is dark and still. Wrapped in Darien's warm protective embrace sound asleep in bed, Serena was dreaming of a memory from seven months ago on the dark deserted streets of Los Angeles . . .

* * *

Serena's laughter echoed through the silent shadows as she walked beside her love whom had an arm wrapped possessively around her waist, holding her close in his warm and loving protective embrace. He held her close, shielding her from the sharp chill of the cool night. It had grown late in the evening and they were on their way back to their uptown apartment after their date. They had been living together for months but not one week passed in which Darien did not show her just how much he loved and treasured her. Tonight they had walked the six blocks to see a movie and then he had taken her for ice cream only a block away from the movie theatre. They had sat in the comfortable ice cream parlour café and had just talked about everything and anything. No matter how much they talked or how long they spent together they always had something to talk about. They each had their own opinion and since they both had a love for their _debates _they were often strong minded in their opinions. Hell, half the time they would take opposite sides just for the sake of the _debate_. They had talked away hours until they had looked up and realised that the ice cream parlour was getting ready to close. The night had been warm so they had walked rather than driven and now they were on their way back to the apartment they shared. It was actually Darien's apartment but from the moment she had moved in with him, it had been _their_ apartment. Not just because Darien insisted that it was but because it _felt_ like their apartment. Like their home.

They hadn't meant to stay out so late. The streets were dark and deserted, but they barely noticed. Serena was captivated by their small private world that Darien's embrace created around her and Darien was basking in the feeling and scent of the woman in his arms. No matter how many times he held her he couldn't get enough of her. She was everything to him and he would have died a happy man if only it were to be in her arms.

Serena sighed happily, her head against his shoulder as they walked. He felt so warm and hard around her, making her feel safe and secure. How had she lived so long without him in her life? Every day he was there for her. Every day he showered her with charming and loving words, sweet addictive kisses. He made her feel safe from any harm the world could provide. He made her feel safe and happy, loved and appreciated. How had this perfect man come to be hers? Every day she expected to find some flaw that would prove he wasn't the most perfect man in the world but every day he did something to prove the exact opposite, to prove that that was exactly what he was. Every day he was there for her no matter what, everyday he made sure she knew how much he loved her and every day he kept a smile on her face, happiness in her eyes and love in her heart. Every day she felt as if she was living in a dream and maybe she was but it was a dream she would never let go of. If he was a dream then she would never wake, let her live her life trapped in her dreams.

She didn't know what she would ever do if she lost him . . .

Serena forced the thought from her mind unable to bare even the thought. She had almost lost him once and it had nearly destroyed her, if it ever did happen there would be no hope for her. He was the air in her lungs, the life in her veins. He was the reason her heart continued to beat, forever more powered by the love it could barely contain. As long as he was with her, as long as he loved her there was nothing she couldn't survive.

Serena blinked and looked around in confusion when it suddenly hit her that they were no longer walking. Darien had tensed beside her as still and as hard as marble. Looking up at his face she saw that his smile was gone and a serious alert expression now possessed his features. His lips were set in a firm hard line and his hard eyes were staring into the dark shadows of the alleyway that they were standing in the mouth of. Worry and dread descended down upon her as she followed his gaze but she saw nothing but darkness.

But she knew her loving protector better than anyone else on the planet and she knew that something had caught his attention and he was now ready for any danger that the shadows could reveal. Darien had always had a gift of being able to see and notice things that most other people didn't and his senses were spookily homed. His instincts were rarely wrong and right now it was clear that Darien's instincts were warning him of danger. She trusted him and she trusted his instincts and senses as if they were her own. They had never let them down and had gotten them both out of many sticky situations.

Darien had always been overbearingly overprotective of her and he took no chances with her safety. In fact he had often completely disregarded his own safety to keep her safe. He had done so ever since the Red Rose Killer had made it known that she had been his next intended target. Because of her beauty she had always attracted the wrong form of attention and that seemed to have doubled in quantity in the past two years, and it was usually Darien who dealt with that 'attention'.

Silently she prayed to the heavens to let it be a false alarm, she didn't want Darien to have to threaten or fight for her again. She loved that he was so protective of her but she hated to have to watch him fight for her. Fight to keep her safe. He had done so with the Red Rose Killer and it had almost cost him his life. Every time he fought he only reminded her of that fact and how easily it could happen again. How easily she could lose him.

His arm tightened around her, drawing her closer and tighter against him and she knew that there was something waiting in the darkness. Some threat Darien would die to protect her from.

"Darien?" She whispered questioningly up to him, searching the hard emotionless eyes of the warrior in the man she loved.

At first it was as if he hadn't even heard her, he merely stood as still and as tense as if he were made of stone but then he pulled her even tighter into his side. "Let's get out of here." He said quietly, his voice strained with uneasiness.

Before she could say a word he was hurrying her down the sidewalk but they only got a few feet before the darkness revealed its hidden danger.

"Now where are you two go'in in such a hurry?" A coldly amused voice asked from the darkness of the alleyway.

Serena blinked, one moment they had been alone and the next they were surrounded by at least half a dozen punks she quickly realised were some kind of gang. Dressed in black leather, draped in chains and covered in tattoos, each was in possession of some kind of weapon, from knives to chains to long pieces of metal pipe. One even had a crowbar. How that they surrounded them so quickly? One moment they had been alone and the next they had just been there, surrounding them.

This was not the first time they had been in this situation, only six weeks ago they had been jumped by three punks who had demanded some _'personal time'_ with her. Darien had told them just where to go but luckily he'd had his firearm and badge on him at the time and that had scared them off. But she knew for certain that he had neither on him that night which meant he would most likely have to fight them if he couldn't talk them out of this.

'_Oh please god, don't let them have a gun. I can't watch Darien be shot again!'_ She prayed but she knew from experience that praying had little effect on the outcome.

Serena cursed her beauty. Why did this always have to happen to her? Why was she always putting those she loved in danger? If there was a way, she would have given up her beauty in a heartbeat. It was nothing but trouble and it was always those she loved who had to get her out of it.

Darien's hold on her became solid, his arms wrapping around her waist and shoulders like steel vices and he plastered her along his side so tightly that she couldn't have moved even if she wanted to. He was tense and alert, ready to spring into action to defend her at a heartbeat's notice.

Ice cold fear filled her. Not fear for her own sake but for his. There was nothing he wouldn't do or give to protect her and she feared that fact. She feared something happening to him because of her.

Serena could feel lustful eyes leering at her and she fought the urge to shiver in revulsion. She had learnt early on that in these situations Darien had to be focused on the threat and if she did something to draw it to her, things could go wrong for them all. Darien normally didn't have a problem controlling his temper except when it came to someone harming or even scaring her and one simple sound or gesture from her could have him erupting like a volcano and his logic and common sense would take a nosedive out the window.

Darien seemed to notice the eyes on her because he gently but firmly turned her head into his chest as if to both shield and remove her from their carnal stares. "You don't want to do this." His dark dangerous tone made his lethal warning crystal clear.

The laughter from the men around was derisive and highly amused. It was almost mocking.

Serena could see the man that Darien was focusing on out of the corner of her eye. He was the biggest of them, and the ugliest.

"Hey man, all we want is her." The man who was clearly the gang leader answered with a cold casual smile on his lips but the smile did not reach his eyes. They were cold and hard. "Hell if you play nice we might even let you watch."

Darien growled primitively in the bottom of this throat, the sound was filled with animalistic warning and fury. The sound an alpha male predator made when protecting his own. A warning sound that carried the threat of blood and death to those who dared to defy it.

She looked up at him and saw an angry threatening scowl marring his handsome face. His eyes were black and ice cold and entire form was tensed in the anticipation of combat. There was no doubt in her that if it was demanded of him he would kill each and every one of them to keep her safe.

"Trust me." His voice was ice cold but at the same time it held heated warning and promise to them all. "Keep walking and forget about her before you find yourself in a situation none of you can handle."

Serena heard their dark amused laughter and she turned her head slightly against Darien's hold. Out of the corner of her eye the two men she could see to their right were primed and ready to attempt to act when they were either ordered to do so or Darien acted. Serena struggled against her fear for Darien knowing she needed to keep a clear head. When Darien acted if he needed to, she knew she would have to find some place Darien can protect her easier, even if it was simply to put her back against a wall. Through experience she had learnt that that was the best she could do to help him, to find someplace where he could protect her more efficiently. She didn't like the numbers, it was eight against one but she believed in Darien and knew unless Darien could talk them out of this or something happened like a police cruiser coming down the street, their only way out of this alive was to fight.

"Get her." The gang leader ordered and in an instant Serena found herself free of Darien's protective iron hold and pushed behind him.

"Touch her." Darien spat darkly. "And it will cost you your lives."

There was no laughter this time, only the black delighted sneers of men looking forward to a fight.

Serena sensed Darien shift into an offensive stance in front of her, ready for the approaching confrontation.

"You picked the wrong man to piss off you bastard." Darien's growl was almost inhuman but it also held the hint of superiority that spoke of something that they didn't know.

The gang leader seemed to pick up on it as he paused hesitantly but he tried not to show it.

The dangerous threatening air Darien carried around him was enough to alert most to the lethal creature he could be, the creature he carried within him but combined with his size and dark eyes, it was enough to send the bravest of men running for their lives. If only the gang around them were smart enough to realise that.

The gang leader crossed his arms over his chest and gave Darien a superior and high-mighty look. "And why is that?"

"I'm a cop."

They all sneered amused, clearly they didn't believe him.

"And I'm king of the earth!" The gang leader mocked sarcastically.

Darien said nothing. Serena sensed he was strategising and she remained motionless behind him. She wanted to do something to help him. She hated feeling like the defences weak little woman who constantly needed protecting but she wasn't about to cause more worry for him. She trusted him with her life and her well being. She had faith in him, he had never failed her and she doubted that that day would ever come. His determination, unyielding will and relentless drive to protect her combined with his abilities made him a lethal weapon that few could best.

"Serena."

Serena blinked. His voice had been so low that she had barely heard it. She strained her ears, he was going to give her some instruction and she wasn't going to ask him to repeat it. She placed her hand gently on his lower back to tell him she was listening.

"The fire escape across the street."

Serena half turned and cast a quick glance across the street. At the mouth of the alleyway across from them there was a metal fire escape that ran down the side of the building. The retractable ladder was down halfway and there was a white car parked beneath it like a stepping stone. On top of the car she could easily reach the ladder. If she managed to get up onto the lowest landing of the fire escape it would put her out of harm's way and place her in a position that she could defend against one or two of the gang members.

But it was a good twenty-five feet and three large gang members away.

Using Darien to block her view she turned slightly and very slowly she put her hand into her small purse praying to every god in heaven as she searched for the small bottle Darien had given her months ago. A little bottle he always made sure she had on her and was in perfect working order. How many times she had nearly mixed it up with her perfume she didn't know, she just hoped she didn't do it reverse now. After all, her attackers smelling like vanilla didn't help them.

Her fingers brushed the cold cylinder and she quickly wrapped her fingers around it praying with all her strength that it was her pepper spray and not her vanilla perfume. With the pepper spray in her hand concealed in her purse she felt braver and stronger. In her mind she quickly ran through the number of self defence techniques Darien had taught her and she tensed, ready for action. Darien may have had to fight them but she wasn't going to be the damsel in distress. She would do what she had to do to defend herself and get to the fire escape landing and out of harm's way so that Darien could focus a little more on his own well being while he dealt with them.

And while he did that she was going to use the second item in her purse that Darien always assured that she had on her and was well charged. Her cell phone complete with the latest in GPS technology that Darien alone could access over the internet.

"Get ready." Darien hissed low to her.

Serena tensed and set her gaze in the direction she needed to go. She wanted to say so much to him, to tell him to forget about her and just focus on keeping himself alive and unharmed. She wanted to promise him that she was going to be fine and that she could make it on her own. But most of all she wanted to tell him that she loved him with all her heart no matter what, whether he succeeded in saving her or not. Instead all she could do was gently stroke her fingers against his back ever so slightly.

"Angel . . ." He breathed softly. In that one word she heard everything he wanted to say to her. She heard his understanding to her touch and the words it carried and she heard all the words he would say in return. Words that spoke of how he loved her and that he would protect her. He was promising that nothing would ever happen to her.

And he tensed under her hand once more, alerting her that the time for action was only seconds away. Pulling her hand away from him she tensed once more and prepared for action.

The men around them seemed to sense that they both were not going to surrender and a fight was coming. They tensed in response, ready for action.

They all stood silent and motionless, it was now only a question as to who was going to make the first move.

Adrenaline flooded both their systems and Serena knew that if Darien didn't act soon she was going to do. She fought against the urge to move with all she had, she was ready to act but she would not do so until Darien gave her a signal. They both needed to be focused or else they didn't stand a chance.

"Now!" Darien snapped as he spun around and half pulled, half pushed her forward in the direction of the fire escape. They had only a few seconds before the gang could react and it was all they had.

Darien was faster than her and he was already two steps in front of her. She watched as he threw himself at two of the three men blocking their path. Serena pulled out her pepper spray and raised it out above her. The third man was already taking a step forward with his arms held out as if she was going to run into them. He intended to catch her but he hadn't been prepared for a fight from her. He had underestimated her and that was what she needed.

She was moving as fast as she could and as much as she wanted to veer to her right to help Darien who was sprawled over the two men after his tackle, she knew that the best thing she could do for him was to keep going and get to higher ground, so to speak. The third of the three gang members didn't seem to notice what she held in her hands until she was only a step away but by that time it was too late. He didn't even have enough time to close his eyes before she pressed down on the nozzle on top of the bottle.

The spray hit his square in the face despite their height distance. He cried out in pain and retracted his arms. Realising that he was going to catch her she ducked under his swinging arm and kept moving as fast as she could.

Behind her she could hear the man she had pepper-sprayed cursing and crying out in pain and cries and shouts from the rest of them. She could hear heavy footsteps behind her, all but one set were too far behind her to stop her from reaching her target. Realising that one of them were directly behind her she forced herself forward to go faster than she had ever thought possible.

But she knew that she could never make it with one so close behind her. Any moment now he would reach out and grab hold of her and everything would become near impossible for Darien. Darien could handle them but he needed her to get out of the way. He needed her safe before he would even consider worrying about himself.

Knowing she needed to act, she gripped her can of pepper spray tightly in her hand and quickly called upon everything Darien had ever taught her. Sharply she came to a halt while in the same movement she was already spinning around with her arm held out, her finger pressed down on the release button of the spray can. Aiming high she sprayed all around her as if she were using the chemical to form a protective shield around her. Her hair danced high out around her blinding her from knowing whether or not she had hit her mark.

She heard a cry of pain but she was already moving towards the fire escape again.

She could almost hear Darien's voice, _"That's my girl."_

She was only three feet from the white car now. With a burst of speed and strength she leapt high and for a moment she was flying up through the air. She landed roughly on the hood of the car and for a moment lost her balance. She felt forward onto the window shield of the car and she put her hands out in front of herself to catch herself. She felt the smooth cool glass under her palms and she winced in pain at the strain in her arms at catching her body's weight at such force and momentum. But she forced herself to keep going. Crawling desperately onto the roof of the car she reached above her for the ladder. Grasping hold of it she used it to pull herself to her feet. She had just risen her foot to the first rung of the ladder when the car shock beneath her and she became aware of the sound of flesh hitting metal.

Someone else was climbing onto the car.

Before she could even turn to see who it was they were already behind her. She felt strong large hands grasp hold of her shoulders. She knew at once that they weren't Darien's. But before she could do anything the hands were ripped from her and the car beneath her trembled violently.

Someone grunted heavily in pain.

Unable to stop herself, she turned and looked down at the pavement beside the car. Two men were wresting on the tarmac. One of which she recognised as the man who was willing to risk anything to see her safe from this danger. She wanted to help him but before she could even take a step towards them Darien kicked the other man off of him and flipped smoothly to his feet.

"Get up there Serena! Don't even thing about helping me!" He ordered authoritively as he turned his attention to the six approaching furious gang members.

Serena didn't waste any time arguing with him. With a quick breath and a silent prayer to the heavens, she quickly climbed up the ladder and pulled herself onto the landing of the fire escape. Now as safely out of harm's way as she could be she took in the sight below. The man Darien had been wrestling with the moment before lay motionless on the tarmac at Darien's feet, he had been knocked out cold by the looks of it. The two men that she had sprayed with pepper spray were staggering behind the remaining advancing gang members, their hands over their eyes. They were still blinded and in pain from the strong chemical. The remaining five were moving towards them fast.

Five against one were better odds than eight against one, but still she could not help but to fear for the sake of the man she loved. She wanted to help him, there had to be something she could do. She though briefly of her cell phone but she knew there was no chance of help reaching them before this was long over.

Darien tensed and took a defensive stance. She didn't know much about the martial arts he was trained in but she prayed that they were enough for him to defend himself and get them out of this mess.

Serena watched with a pounding hearts as they advanced on Darien. Desperately she looked around for some form of weapon but the only thing she saw was a large pot plant resting in the far corner. With a devilish smile on her lips she reached for it and rose to her feet. There was no way she was just going to sit by and let Darien face them without any help. Their attention was on Darien who they deemed as the threat. She raised the pot plant high and waited until one of them were directly below her and with a satisfied smile she realised her hold on it.

She held her breath as it fell through the air and a moment later landed on the greasy head of one of the men. For a moment time seemed to stop as all eyes turned to him and watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as the pot cracked and showered dirt down over him. The next moment he fell motionless to the ground.

And then all eyes were on her.

Darien was the first to regain focus and he lowered his gaze back to the remaining of the momentarily stunned gang. There were only four now. Four he could deal with easily as long as none of them had a firearm. The shadow of a proud smile spread across his lips. His angel was never one to play the damsel in distress and it took a lot for her to stay out of the fight, she had so much spirit and strong will that it still surprised him that she obeyed him in these situations. He was so proud of her, so proud that she never froze, never hesitated to do what she could instead of just sitting back and letting him handle it. It was one of the many things he loved so much about her. She was a woman who could take care of herself, if he ever let her, and she never surrendered, no matter how bad the odds were.

Ever since he had met her and had realised her magnetism to trouble, he had thrown himself even more fully into his martial arts and self defensive training. He had something he wanted and needed to protect now and he was going to do everything in his power and ability to assure the woman he loved was always protected and kept safe. Something Serena made a challenge. How one woman could attract so much trouble was beyond him, but he met each and every bit of it head on. He knew she hated it and blamed herself but since he had killed the Red Rose Killer there had not been any trouble that he could not handle.

Sometimes he wondered if he should teach Serena more than the few basic self defence moves he had already taught her but secretly he feared that if he taught her too much that during one of their _'debates'_ she would turn on him and kick his ass as he would not lift one finger against her to defend himself. And with her temper she would be downright terrifying.

Which was most likely on of the reasons he didn't want to teach her how to use a firearm. The person she would most likely shoot first would be him. That and the fact that he didn't want to put a gun in her hands, it didn't seem right. Apart from her spitfire temper and unyielding will she was the kindest, most generous and loving person on the face of the earth. Putting a weapon in her hands just didn't suit her.

Turning his full attention back to the remaining four men who dared to think that they could take Serena from him, he returned his full attention to them all the while completely aware of Serena and just how close they were to her. Not one of them were going to touch her, he'd nearly killed the one who had grabbed her by her shoulders, it had only been the knowledge that Serena was watching that had given him the restraint to pull away from the bastard and leave him unconscious but alive.

And then three of them were running at him. Springing into action he waited until they were within reach and he leapt high into the air swinging his body around and in a difficult but well trained move he extended his leg in a high swing kick, catching one of the three in the face with his foot.

The guy instantly went down. It wasn't like the movies where the hero hits a guy and then he gets straight back up. With the amount of force he put into the move the man went down, unconscious before he hit the pavement.

One down, three to go.

If Serena hadn't seen him do it before she would have been speechless, as she had been the first three times she had seen him. He was so graceful and powerful that was shown in full force when he fought, like the deadliest predator. Like a panther.

And it never failed to make her incredibly hot for him. After watching him fight for her they usually ended up in bed. Hell they ended up in bed after a lot of things, but nothing made her hotter faster than watching him fight. He was one thousand perfect pure, perfect hot male that was all hers. His lethal skills combined with his almost supernatural strength screamed of danger, it was something that made men cautious and respectful while it made women swoon at his feet and practically worship him.

Although that part she could live without.

Blinking out of the trance he so easily held her in, she reached into her purse and pulled out her cell. Hitting the second speed dial she put the phone to her ears and cleared her throat hoping that she was still able to speak while she continued to watch Darien fight like the dangerous alpha predator he was. She listened to it ring while watching him. Darien was the kind of male that called to every single part of a woman right down to the most primitive, instinctive parts buried deep within her.

"Serena? What's up?" Come Andrew's warm, friendly voice.

She wasn't surprised that he knew it was her, she had called his cell which had caller id and it was late. She hoped that she hadn't woken him. "Hey Andrew." She greeted calmly as she watched Darien jump up and grab hold of an overhead metal pipe or bar and heave himself up off his feet. He swung his entire body back and then with all of this strength and force behind him the swang forward with his feet together and outstretched and a moment later he hit one of the men squarely in the chest, sending him flying back through the air for several feet before he hit the ground hard. Serena followed him with her eyes as she spoke. "I've gotten us into a little bit of trouble again." She told him as if it were no big thing.

After all there were only three men left now.

"Do you need help?" He asked seriously and alertly.

Serena winced painfully when one of the gang members got in a lucky punch to his jaw, but Darien didn't go down. He quickly recovered and repaid the guy with a sharp kick to the kneecap.

OUCH!!

The guy cried out in pain and Serena didn't blame in, the guy would be lucky if his leg wasn't broken.

"I don't think so." She said quietly into the phone. "I just wanted to call you in case but it looks like there are only two left now."

"Out of how many?" There was a hint to Andrew's voice that she recognised as a cross between incredulity and curiosity.

"Eight."

Andrew made a sound that sounded like a deep sigh. "I swear you guys must go looking for this stuff. Isn't this the third time in two months?"

"_Second_ time in two months." She corrected him calmly as if they were talking about the weather.

"Tell me the truth, you go looking for this don't you?" He accused.

"No! Why would I do that?"

Andrew sounded playfully amused now. "Would the fact that you described the sex afterwards to Nina as 'mind blowing out of this world phenomenal,' have anything to do with it?"

Serena didn't know what to say to that but she wasn't surprised that Nina had told him that. Those two had no secrets what so ever. Andrew even knew about the time that Nina had completely humiliated herself three years ago when she had been so late meeting them at a dance club for their girls night out that she hadn't put on any underwear under her short skirt. She had thrown it into her purse promising herself that she'd put it on when she got there, but she had forgotten about it. How Serena didn't know, but it had ended with Nina mooning a dozen people when she tripped and her skirt had flown up. Poor Nina. Honestly Serena hadn't known that anyone could go so red.

"Does Nina keep anything from you?"

Serena could almost see him shrugging innocently. "Nina has little to do with it Serena. I always know when something like that happens. Darien shows up to work with the biggest, goofiest grin on his face. . ."

Serena knew the grin Andrew was talking about, it flashed before her eyes and she fought back a smile. With any luck Darien would be wearing on of those smiles tomorrow . . .

Serena blinked, snapped from her thoughts as she watched the second man do down after taking a firm punch to the stomach.

Now there was only one left. One she recognised as the gang leader.

"He's down to the last one, Andrew. I think he's got it under control. I'll call back if things change."

"Right. Night Serena and _please_ tell him to try to be a little discreet at work tomorrow!" Andrew pleaded.

Serena laughed weakly. "Night Andrew." And she snapped the cell phone closed.

Once Darien had taken their numbers down to three Serena had felt her fear and anxiety fade down to a simmer and now with only one left she was almost at ease. That was until she saw the knife and her ice cold fear came back in full force.

Darien tensed at the silver flash of the knife. He had already let down his guard once and he had been rewarded with a blow to the face that had nearly sent him down to his knees. He had gritted his teeth against it had had returned the favour with double to force and strength. Now that the last of the gang had pulled a knife he needed to be completely focused. He wasn't about to have Serena watch as that knife pierced his flesh. He had seen what effect injury to him had on Serena when he had been hurt by the Red Rose Killer and had had sworn to never allow that to happen again. It was one of the many things he had sworn to never again let happen after Rubeus Collins, a.k.a the Red Rose Killer had been killed by his own hand.

He knew how to deal and fight with knives along with a variety of other weapons, hell he could even handle a sword. Not that he ever expected to be challenged to a sword fight, but still it was great for discipline and focus.

"You should run while you still have the chance." Darien hissed coldly.

"I was going to say the same to you." He snarled back as he adjusted his hold on the blade in his hand for an offensive move.

"She is all that matters to me, let me take her and I'll forget all about this. I'll let you live." He negotiated despite his better judgement. _'Not bloody likely.'_ He thought to himself knowing that it was a lie. There was no way in hell he was going to just forget about someone who had tried to hurt Serena, but he would do anything to keep Serena safe, even leave one of them standing. He had just better pray that he never saw him ever again.

"The blood split tonight will not be mine!" The man sneered savagely. And with a feral animalistic cry he lunged forward with the knife held high, aimed right for his chest.

Darien forced his body to wait, ignoring his survival instincts screaming at him to move out of the dangerous path of the sharp blade. His entire body vibrated with energy and adrenaline, his eyes were focused on the weapon held tightly in his opponent's hand.

It was only inches from his chest when he sprung into action too late for the man to react. Grabbing hold of his wrist in one tight unyielding hand he swung his body around out of the line of attack and with the other brought his below down onto the man's arm. A sickening crack echoed through the darkness around them followed by a pain-filled scream and then the metallic scraping sound of the knife hitting the tarmac at his feet.

Darien released him and stepped back, careful not to turn his back to him. He watched as the gang leader clutched his broken wrist against his chest with his undamaged hand. He fought against the compelling urge to attack the man and deliver one of the many fatal blows he knew, but he wasn't a killer. The man was no longer a threat to him and he was in no condition to attempt to get passed him to get to Serena to be a threat to her.

Turning his back to him, dismissing him, Darien walked over to the white car and looked up at the lowest landing of the fire escape where Serena was watching him with heater lust and warm love in her burning eyes. She had her forehead resting against the metal bars of the railing, looking through them at him with an amused loving smile on her lips.

"My strong handsome protector." Her voice was soft and loving, and there was the slightest hint of a purr to her tone. "What am I going to do with you?"

Darien watched as she slowly stepped down the ladder and stepped onto the top of the white car beneath. Love, protectiveness and possessiveness surged strongly within him. His love was safe, he had been able to keep her safe tonight and now he was going to take her home and show her his love for her. There was a small part of him that he couldn't completely ignore that was asking him what would happen the day he could not protect her. He day he failed to save her. That was the part of him that compelled him to hold her close and love her passionately in their bed into the hours of the late morning. He needed to assure his heart that she was unharmed and still with him.

He knew that Serena was well aware of this need within him and she would never have denied him, even if she were shaken or upset by what she had just seen. He had just taken down five men all on his own, three with her help and yet she looked at him with not one hint of fear or hesitation within her beautiful deep love-filled eyes. She knew he what he was capable of killing for her, he had killed the Red Rose Killer for her and she knew just how dangerous he was, but she had never shied away from his touch, never hesitated to come into his embrace. She felt safe with him and he could not help but feel male pride at that knowledge.

"_I_ know what I would like to do to _you_, my sweet angel." He purred back to her shamelessly.

A delicious blush spread across her cheeks and he laughed fondly. They had been together for over a year and a half and they had been intimate for just as long but still she blushed as his innuendoes. Oh god help him, he loved her. Without her in his life there would be no point in living.

He reached up to help her down from the top of the car when the sound of movement behind him, followed by a furious cry caught his attention.

Surely the idiot wouldn't be stupid enough to attempt to attack him again after he had just broken his arm! Spinning swiftly around he found himself face to face with a charging, livid gang leader who held his broken and swelling arm loosely at his side while in the other was his knife.

Had Darien had time he would have exhaled an exasperated breath. Why did the idiots never learn? Just once he would like to see one of these idiots realise that they were no match for him and actually walk away.

Acting quickly he stepped forward and swung out powerfully with his right leg towards an overturned metal trash can. With a loud metallic clang the trash can flew through the air and a moment later connected with the charging man's midsection.

Stunned, the gang leader was thrown back and forced to come to a halt but he didn't go down, not that Darien had really expected him too. The move had been for distraction purposes only. Before the gang leader could recover Darien was already in motion once again. Throwing his upper body downwards he brought his right leg up high and sent the soul of his shoe into the man's face while balancing all his weight on his left leg.

The gang leader's head snapped back violently and painfully hand and he was sent flying backwards, knocked right off his feet and he landed hard on his shoulder blades, already unconscious before he even had time to feel the impact.

Darien straightened himself and studied him for a moment, tense in case the idiot decided to get up again, but he was out cold. His instinct and senses already fully alert, alerted him to the sound of movement behind him. He turned to see one of the gang members that Serena had taken care of with her pepper spray had finally regained his eye sight and was currently on his feet. Darien spun around, shooting him a dark lethal glare that promised great harm to those who dared to challenge him.

The man stood frozen. He was staring back and forth between his fallen comrades and the man who had taken most of them down single handily. He seemed to be considering his options and after meeting Darien's black warning eyes for a single moment, fear filled his eyes. He spun around and took off running down the street and out of Darien's sight as fast as he could.

Quickly scanning the rest of them and assessing that none of them would be a threat for the next few minutes which it would take for him to get Serena away from there, he turned back to Serena wiping the anger and darkness from his eyes. He planted a smug loving smile on his lips. "Shall we go? I need to get you into bed." He held out his arms to her.

"You always need to get me into bed." Serena stepped into his hands, allowing them to grasp her around her midsection and lift her gently down to the ground. She was shaking her head in exasperation. "You're a show off, you do know?" She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Only for you, my love." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his warm loving, protective embrace. He held her to his chest assuring himself that she was safe and unharmed there with him.

* * *

Later that night after hours of love making in which Darien had been gentle, tender and loving they lay naked in their bed wrapped in each other's arms and basking in each others presence. Once they had left the scene behind them, reality of the situation had descended down upon them both. How easily one of them could have been hurt or worse, taken from the world of the living, had numbed the feelings of male pride and female admiration.

Serena had felt Darien's need to hold her and make love to her the moment he had gotten them both safely back into the apartment complex. She had felt his need to assure himself that she was alive and unharmed, that he had saved her. His greatest fear was losing her as her own was losing him. He had been unset and scared even if he hadn't shown it and the only thing that could calm him was simply her presence. He had been so loving and tender in their lovemaking that it had touched her heart. He had been so attentive, gentle and filled with gentle uncontrollable passion. Every day he told her how much he loved her and he proved it every day, but the way he had made love to her earlier had allowed her to see just how much he loved her, it was beyond words and the feeling of such love had been indescribable as it had wrapped around her. It was so strong that there was no force in existence to match its power.

How was it possible that one person could love another so fiercely? So strong, purely and unquestionably? She had known that she was his heart and soul, but in those moments she had actually felt it, she had felt him giving her his entire heart and soul without hesitation or fear and the feeling had been so warm, so loving and so open that heaven itself could not compare to it.

And now they lay in each other's arm drained and satisfied. Darien had his arms wrapped around her in a protective and possessive embrace, holding her to his chest over his heart as if it were the only way he could keep it beating against the fear of losing her that would freeze it still. Her head lay on his chest, her ear pressed to the hard warm flesh listening to his heartbeat. Her hands were holding his hard warm chest and her leg was draped over his under the white cream silk sheet that covered them from their waists down. He was gently stroking her bare back with the tips of his fingers. His touch made her want to purr in pleasure and happiness, but she held it back as she was unable to fight the sadness within her.

She loved him so much. He was her life force, her every breath, he was the every beat of her heart and if she had lost him tonight she would never have been able to survive. The thought scared her to death, but what scared her even more was that he would die because of her, die protecting her. Tonight had not been the first time he'd had to risk his life to protect her, to fight for her. Ever since he had been shot by the Red Rose Killer while protecting her, her greatest fear had been losing him while he protected her. Ever since that week Darien had always been there protecting her and over the past months he had had to fight no less than a dozen times for her. To him she knew was worth the fight, but to herself she didn't know.

Turning her head she looked up at him. He was staring up at the ceiling, his eyes filled with emotion and he was deep in thought. He was so handsome in the moonlight with his raven locks, flawless tanned skin and most beautiful of all, his eyes. They were such a deep blue with such life in them that they reminded her of the ocean glittering under a setting golden sun.

But now there was a dark purple patch marring his handsome face. He was sporting a bruised lower cheek and a busted lip from where one of the punks had gotten in a lucky punch. He had been lucky tonight, he had faced eight men in a street fight and he had walked away with only that one injury.

An injury he had gotten because of her.

The guilt she was holding within her doubled. Unable to stop herself she lifted her hand and gently creased the edges of the bruise on his face, her guilt in her trembling eyes.

Darien blinked as he left his thoughts. He lowered his gaze from the ceiling to her eyes and he raised his hand and captured her hand in his own, gently pulling it away from his face.

Serena couldn't look away, he held her gaze captive so effortlessly that were she not so deeply in love with him she would have feared the power another held over her.

Darien released her hand and gently stroked her face as she had his, only she had no bruise to trace. "I almost lost you tonight." He whispered, his worry and fear filling his eyes.

"And I almost lost you." She whispered back. "I wish you didn't have to always fight for me."

Darien saw the guilt in her eyes and wished he could take it from her. It did not belong in her eyes. Nothing but happiness and love did. "It doesn't matter to me, my angel. All that matters is that you're safe."

Serena could almost feel the fear and sadness fill her eyes. "One of these days something is going to happen to you. You are always putting yourself in the line of fire to keep me safe. It's nothing short of a miracle that you haven't been taken from me already. Ever since Collins-."

Darien gently covered her lips with his finger, silencing her. "That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're safe and if something should happen to me, then that is a price I'm willing to pay to keep you safe. I could never survive it if I lost you." He moved his hand from her lips and gently stroked the side of her face with the back of his fingers.

Serena stared into his eyes, searching. "And you think I could if something happened to you? You think I could live without you?"

Darien's eyes softened with love. "You would survive."

'_No. I wouldn't.'_ She whispered truthfully in her mind. Instead of saying the words she knew would only worry him more she said, "I always seem to be putting us both in danger."

Darien smiled affectionately. "Yes." He said playfully and then seriously he added, "But I will always be there to get you out of it. As long as I have you to fight for, I will never lose. You are worth fighting any battle for."

Before she could say anything more, Darien had claimed her lips in a loving passionate kiss and then he rolled them both over and all words were forgotten.

* * *

Darien stirred in his sleep. He knew without opening his eyes that it was still dark out. Still half asleep he turned onto his side and reached out for Serena, to pull her back into his arms and hold her as he returned to his dreams filled with Serena's glorious naked body. But he only found the cool softness of the empty bed beside him.

Alert now he opened his eyes and looked down at the space before him, confirming that he was indeed alone in the bed. Rolling over onto his back he quickly scanned the room. He found her quickly. She was standing at the floor to ceiling window that overlooked the stunning view of the descending mountain and the terrain below. She had wrapped the white cotton sheet around her, it flowed from her breasts downward like a white gown and in the moonlight she looked nothing less than a moon goddess. Her pale silky smooth flawless skin glowed in the moonlight and her long golden locks turned silver in the pale moonlight almost shimmered. The sight took his breath away. She was so beautiful in a way that did not come from any product that could be brought. She was one hundred percent natural beauty.

She stood as motionless as a statue as she looked up at the full moon above. Her back was to him but he knew that there was no smile on her lips. Something was wrong. She was deep in thought and solemn. He had always been able to tell when something was bothering her and for a moment he feared that she was regretting what they had done and having second thoughts about them.

No. He couldn't let her go again, he couldn't watch her deny their love and walk away from them again. He would not survive it. He would not allow it. They were in love and it was wrong that they allowed such small things to come between them. Whatever she was thinking he would change her mind, he would do whatever it took to convince her that they belong together. Being apart was wrong and it wasn't what either of them wanted and he had to convince her of that. Only being together for always was right. He had been stupid enough once to let her go and he had learned from his mistake. It was one that he was not about to repeat. Not now, not ever.

"Serena?" He said softly, breaking the silence and alerting her to the fact that he was awake.

Serena turned around to see him sitting up in bed staring at her with so many emotions in his eyes that had it not been for the worried and cautious expression on his face, she would not have known that he had caught onto the fact that he knew something was bothering her. He had been a welcome interruption to her thoughts.

She had woken from her dream with the realisation that the time had come for her to make her decision and stick to it no matter what. She had spent several silent minutes just watching him as he slept beside her. He had been so at peace, so happy in his slumber that it had only made her decision all the more clear, although when she had made it she couldn't remember, all she knew was that she had made it.

As she had watched him she had sensed some change in him and she was worried as to whether or not that change would be enough, or if it would even last. Last night he had for the first time taken what he had really wanted from her, while at the same time he had given her every chance to say no. Not that she could have ever done so. Not in the living room, or in the kitchen, or the shower and not even when they had finally made it to the bed. Not once during their lovemaking had he treated her as if she were made from emotionally crippled delicate glass. He had been gentle enough to avoid hurting her but no more and that was what she had craved for so long. In the past during their love making he had always been so afraid of hurting her physically and emotionally that he had been gentle to the point where he had barely touched with anything other than the softest of caresses. He had also taken something from her that he had wanted and that too was something she had wanted of him. He had always put her needs and wants before his own, her every wish being his command, his mission in life. He had ignored his own needs and wants for hers and no matter what she had said she hadn't been able to change that, so she had made it her responsibility to see that his needs and wants were met but it had been difficult as even though she knew him better than anyone else, he simply hadn't wanted or needed anything but her.

Which had been VERY frustrating.

It seemed that they both had changed in just a matter of weeks and she prayed that it was for the better.

And now the time had come for her to tell him her decision, to say the words that needed saying. They may not make it through all this alive and she didn't want to die without telling him how she felt.

"I need you to listen to me Darien." She said solemnly to the man who was her heart. "I need you to let me say what I need to say and I need you to hear, to understand what I'm saying."

Darien didn't know if he was going to like this and a wave of ice cold dread descended over him. He struggled with his need to go to her and persuade her that they belonged together no matter what. But he would give her what she asked of him, at least for now. He always had given her whatever she desired and if she needed to say something and have him listen, then he would listen.

And then he would do whatever it took to convince her to stay with him.

Serena didn't know how she was going to start or how Darien was going to react, but she wouldn't back out now. Darien was her greatest weakness while at the same time he gave her great strength. He was her strength, her heart and soul. Her everything. But she needed him to understand.

"Darien, last night was-."

"If I hurt you." He cut her off with desperate urgency, remorse and fear in his eyes. "I swear I'll never do it again-."

Serena raised her hand in a halting motion, silencing him. "Darien, this is what I want to talk about. Last night was amazing and the first thing you do afterward is act as if you have committed some unspeakable crime. As if you have killed me." Taking a deep breath she took a moment to collect her thoughts and to try to word them so she could make him understand. "You're always so afraid of hurting me. You treat me like a small sick weak child instead of the strong woman I am. I am not your daughter Darien, I am your girlfriend and you need to treat me like it. Like you did last night."

Darien was confused. She thought he treated her like a weak child? Did he? He had always been aware that he was so much stronger than her and he had always been careful not to hurt her, but he had he gotten to that point where he had been too careful of her?

Serena could sense his confusion, but she needed to keep going or else that lost little boy expression on his face was going to undo her. "I'm not that delicate, Darien. I'm not breakable. See?" She held out one arm, but kept the other at her breasts, holding the sheet in place.

The last thing she needed to do was to give him any distraction.

"Last night you didn't worry so much about hurting me and you treated me as your girlfriend. And you didn't hurt me. I survived without injury." She had been about to say 'without a mark' but she knew that her neck was covered in deep red patches from Darien's mouth. He had even bit her a few times, not hard enough to leave lasting teeth marks though. "I'm not as delicate as you believe I am."

Serena paused for a moment to allow her words a chance to sink in. He was looking down at the bed and she knew that he was thinking about what she was saying. He was listening just as she had asked him too. God help her, he always gave her whatever she wanted. Had she asked for the world he would have conquered it for her and handed it to her on bended knee.

She sighed deeply. "I can take whatever you can give Darien. I have survived so much more than what you would ever do to me. I may not look it but I'm strong and I am strong because of you. Because of the strength you have both given and taught me."

Serena saw something flash across Darien's face and she was confused for an instant before it hit her, before she realised what it was that caused him to be so careful with her. He loved her and he was stronger than her was part of the reason, but she suddenly understood what else it was. A fear he kept deeply hidden within him so she would never se it.

"You fear hurting me like Diamond did."

Darien didn't look at her, nor was he surprised that she had realised the truth in him. A truth he hadn't realised until only a moment ago. Deep down he feared hurting her like Diamond had. Deep down he feared becoming Diamond. Feared being compared to him. He had always feared that since he had heard of what Diamond had done to her all those years ago. He just hadn't realised it until Serena had pointed out how delicately he had been treated her.

"I fear you seeing me the same as you see him." He confessed. "I see the look in your eyes when you speak of him. I could never bear seeing you look at me like that."

Serena was speechless. This was a man who loved and needed her more than life itself, a man who would sooner cut off his own hand than raise it to her and he feared that she would even compare him to Diamond? How could one man make her love him more and more every day? She could not understand how she could love him any more than she already did, but he was always doing just that. She had never believed that such a strong and eternally growing love could exist. If her love for him were a flame than it would have already consumed the planet and be burning brighter and hotter than the sun.

Unable to stop herself, she walked across the room and gently sat down on the side of the bed and half turned to face him. She lifted his hand from the bed and held it in her own. She waited patiently for him to look into her eyes and to see her love, trust and certainty there. "You could beat me black and blue and I would still never see you in the same light as Diamond. He never loved me, but you do. I know this as sure as I know the sun will rise." Not giving him a chance to argue with her, she went on with what she had been saying before. She didn't want him to distract her from saying what she needed to. "Darien. The real reason I left you wasn't because I was angry with you, honestly I could never be angry with you. I can be frustrated by you, but never angry. I love you too much. No, I walked out the door because I was angry with myself, not you. I tried to convince myself that it was you I was angry at, but I was only angry with myself because _I_ allowed _you_ to pull away from me. I should have stayed and fought for you the way you're always fighting for me."

Darien opened his mouth to speak but she quickly raised her other hand to his lips, preventing him from saying a word.

"Don't try to take the blame from me." She gave him a gentle loving smile and moved her fingers from his lips and cupped his cheek affectionately. "We've both made mistakes in the past but we can't let them rule our future."

Darien's eyes grew wide with love and happiness when he realised that she wasn't trying to say that they shouldn't be together but she was saying that they needed to get passed everything that had happened and look to the future.

Before Serena could say another word she realised that Darien's arms were around her and she was hauled onto the bed and into his embrace. She laughed as she felt the familiar feeling of being held against Darien's hard warm chest by his strong but gentle arms. She allowed him his moment to accept that she wasn't pushing him away before she pulled away enough to look up into his eyes, still being cradled in his arms.

"I know there is nothing I can do to stop you from protecting me-." She began. Love and happiness in her eyes but her voice was still serious.

"I will always be there to protect you." He vowed, cutting her off. "I will always protect you no matter what and you're right. There is nothing you can do to stop me from doing so. You left me and still I was there."

"I know." She assured him. She had finally accepted that he would always be there to protect her and she couldn't change that. She just had to believe in him fully now. He was the bravest and most capable man she had ever known and even though she would always fear for him, she couldn't ask him not to protect her anymore. But there was still something she needed for him to understand and accept. "I know that you will always protect me, but if we have any chance of making this work you have to let me be strong on my own. You have to let me be able to stand on my own when I need to. You can't fight every battle for me. I need to fight some on my own, even though I know you'll be right behind me ready to help if I need it. You see Darien, in our time together I haven't needed to be strong and sometimes it's like I'm losing myself. So you have to let me stand and fight some of my own battles on my own. You can't shelter and smother me like a sick child. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Darien looked into her eyes, searching and she allowed him as long as he needed to think about what she said. She could almost hear his mind turning and for a moment she wondered if he was going to argue, to say that any battle she had was his to fight.

"You are the strongest person I know, Serena." He whispered with a loving smile on his face that reached his eyes. "If that's what you need then so be it. You're right. I need to start believing and trusting in your as you do in me. As long as I have you, as long as I can call you my own then I'll give you whatever you need. Whatever you desire."

Serena opened her mouth to speak, to remind him of what she had just finished explaining but he just laughed and gave her a devilish smile. "But at the same time, I'm going to start taking a few things I want and right now I want you."

Serena laughed joyously and shook her head. "You always want me."

"That's right." He pulled her down onto the bed with him. "And I still haven't forgiven you for saying Seiya's name last night!"

Serena's laughter echoed through the room, laughter that soon turned into a long pleasure-filled moan.

Serena's sleep filled mind sensed something gently urging her to wake and with a reluctant groan she opened her eyes to notice that the bedroom was flooded with the warm golden light of the afternoon sun.

A hand had imprisoned her own and held it captive above her head over the mouth of her bed companion who was currently suckling on her fingertips. She was completely worn out after the amount of love making they had done the night and morning before. After their first round against the living room wall they had gone to the kitchen where they had re-heated their food but had ended up eating it off of each other which had lead to the shower and once again she had found herself pressed up against a wall with her legs wrapped around Darien's solid frame. Finally they had made it to the bed where Serena had found herself on her hands and knees with Darien's solid chest plastered along her back. And of course after their conversation in the early hours of the morning Darien had decided that they should seal their 'agreement' with another round of love making. She was exhausted and her muscles felt stiff as if they were made of lead but she hadn't been more sated in months and she absolutely loved the sensation. There was also a gentle ache between her legs but it wasn't painful and it was already fading, but nightfall it would not even be noticeable.

But what she did notice was that there was no longer a weight in her chest. She almost felt . . . free. A truly blissful smile spread across her lips. She did, she felt free and happy and loved. The place only days ago had been a large gaping hole in her chest where her heart should have been had been filled so completely that it felt as if she were overflowing.

She felt complete.

Serena moaned, only it came out as more of a purr of pleasure and she stretched against him. Lifting her head she found herself looking into the happy and love-filled eyes of her love who had her fingers in his mouth. Oh, she loved this man so much it was a miracle that she had survived without him for so long. They had only been apart a matter of weeks but now it felt like an eternity. And after that eternity it felt wonderful to be home again.

Darien pulled her fingers from her mouth and looked up at her with the hint of concern in his eyes. "Are you sore? We did go at it pretty hard last night." He ran his hand over her lower back as if searching for her pain.

Serena gave him a loving, assuring smile. "A little bit but not enough to say no to another _hard_ round." And she slipped her hand under the sheet and trailed it downward over his stomach, but before she could reach her intended target he caught her wrist in a gentle but firm grasp and pulled her hand back up to his chest.

"Not now, angel. Not yet." He told her decisively as he kissed her forehead. "You need time to recover. I know just how rough I was on you last night and even though I don't regret it." He added when he saw that she was about to object. "You need to rest and relax before we do it again." His eyes travelled over the numerous red marks, hickeys and fading bit marks on her neck and shoulders. He knew there were more on several other parts of her body that was currently concealed beneath the sheet. He knew that he looked the same and he had other marks to add to the hickeys and bite marks she had given him, including several long red fingernail marks down his back, shoulders and the back of his arms. He knew without looking that they would be an angry red, but she hadn't broken the skin. Not that he would have minded . . . He had found the sensation of her fingernails digging into him extremely erotic.

At the mention of doing it again, Serena lowered her head and lowered her head over his nipple, running his tongue over the sensitive little bud before gently nipping it between her teeth.

Darien laughed and pulled her away, knowing just what she was up to. She was trying to change his mind, but he wasn't going to fall for it today, even though he thoroughly enjoyed their new styles of love-making. Despite her desire to go again so soon, he knew she wasn't up to it and despite what they had talked about last night, he was still putting her before himself, he always would and it wasn't ever going to change.

Hell, sometimes he even had to protect her from herself. She was often her own worst enemy.

Serena gave him a playful look that told him she was disappointed but she would comply for now, not that she was one who easily submit and the mischievous glint in her eyes told him that it wasn't over.

"You never did like your own foreplay!" Serena accused.

A disbelieving expression crossed his face. "Honey it's not that I don't _like_ it, believe me. You're just too damn good and when you blow me I can never return to pleasure."

The mischievous glint in her eyes erupted into a full blown flame and she leaned down and whispered seductively in his ear. "Well in that case, even though I may be a little sore, my mouth works just fine."

The memory of the last time her hot little mouth had closed around his thick hard cock came to him and he felt himself instantly growing hard and he groaned in both pain and pleasure. He had only let her go down on him a few times before and the other times _letting_ her had had nothing to do with it. She had occasionally woken him up that way. Not to mention the times she had disappeared beneath the table of a restaurant despite his objections. There had also been the times in the movie theatre, the car and the times he had been on the phone in which she had tried to use the distraction as a means to catch him off guard. Hell, once she'd even done it under his desk at work in the middle of a room full of people. He had wanted to kill her for that one. Andrew had guessed what was going on when he had grabbed hold of his desk so hard that the wood had actually threatened to crack under his hands. The bastard had just grinned like a jackal and had called over a few other detectives under the guise of talking about a case with them. He'd nearly killed Andrew too.

Her hot mouth around him felt so good that it was torture and even though he was sporting a steel hard hard-on he wasn't about to let her go down on him because he knew her well enough to know that she would use it to get her way and get him back between the delectable little long legs of hers.

Before she could make her way down to bed, Darien jumped up from the bed as naked as the day he was born and threw an equally naked Serena over his shoulder with a startled, amused squeal from her lips. And before she could say a word he was carrying her out of the bedroom and away from the bed.

"What are you doing and where are you taking me?!" Serena demanded through her laughter.

Darien ignored the feeling of her breasts pressed into his shoulder blade and he kept walking, holding her securely as he descended the stairs. "I'm hungry. How about bacon and eggs for breakfast?"

"And pancakes?" She asked hopefully with a childish innocence.

Darien smiled, that was his Serena. "Whatever your heart desires my angel." And just like that the last two months felt as if they had been lived a lifetime ago instead of just days ago. For the moment there was no psycho killer after them. There was nothing outside of the cabin. There was only them and happiness and love.

There was only Serena.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later . . .**

Serena was in the kitchen making them both some lunch while Darien was on his cell phone getting a quick report from his captain on the progress of finding Diamond.

By their fourth day at the cabin Darien had been able to get a full report of what had happened at his apartment. According to the investigators the bomb had been detonated in the apartment directly above theirs. Unfortunately there had been people in the apartment when it had detonated; they had been identified as the people who lived there. They had been restrained and left there to die. Serena had been horrified when she had overheard the news and she had blamed herself, guilt and remorse that had magnified tenfold when she had learnt that fourteen other people had died as well. Some had died from the blast, some from the fire afterwards and a few from smoke inhalation. Darien had insisted that it wasn't her fault, that Diamond had done it and there was nothing she could do to change it. After that she had felt a little better and her hatred for Diamond had grown.

How could one man be so heartless and evil?

There had also been more news which had been both good and bad. The good news was that the bomb had been strategically placed which meant that the blast had been contained otherwise even more people would have died. The explosion had been focused and contained, it had been expertly controlled, which had saved so many more lives. But that lead to the bad news. The bomb had been made and placed by a professional and the skill was above what Diamond could have ever possibly possessed so that meant that he had at least on accomplice who had expert knowledge of bombs and explosives. A knowledge that strongly suggested the accomplice was either a cop or military, which wasn't good.

A small piece of good news was that surprisingly the damage to Darien's apartment had been minimal. In fact if they had been in the apartment chances are that they would have survived as long as they had not been in Darien's office which was hit the worst. And thanks to the state of the art sprinkler system the fire hadn't been able to spread to the rest of the building before the fire fighters got to it.

Darien had also been contacted by Andrew on the same day. They hadn't told them where they were for security reasons, but they were safe and hidden. Nina was fine, but worried about them and Serena had even been able to talk to her for a few minutes. They hadn't had any longer for fears that the call would be traced but they had managed to calm each other enough to relieve some stress and anxiety.

Through contact with Andrew, Seiya and Darien's captain they had found out that Diamond had disappeared. There was no trace of him since the bombing and that only worried everyone more. The bomb had proven just how well connected Diamond still was and if he was able to bomb Darien's apartment building with C4, then he would easily be able to arm himself and even get help in locating them. It was clear that someone was hiding him, but the US Marshals, LAPD and even the FBI that had been called in after the bombing could not figure out who it was.

And Serena had a feeling of dread that told her that it was only a matter of time before Diamond tracked her down and that meant serious danger of the both Darien and herself. She hated the feeling of helplessness of just sitting around and waiting, but there was nothing else they could do.

They passed their days by talking, reading, watching television or love-making. Serena had asked to go hiking but Darien had explained that it wasn't smart to go far from the cabin. Even though he didn't know it, Serena could see how worried and afraid for her he was. She could also see him uneasy, edgy and impatient he was. He was used to being in the fight, not hiding. It was also clear that he was worried that Diamond would get his hands on her. After the bombing of his apartment, it had become clear to everything that Diamond had help and resources. If Diamond showed up at the cabin he wouldn't be alone and there was no one Darien could call for help who could get to them in time to help them.

In case Diamond did show up Darien had drilled her about what to do and he had placed two backpacks with supplies in the woods several hundred meters away in case they had to run for it. The forest was thick and it would give them plenty of cover if they had to run and hide.

Serena prayed that it wouldn't come to that. It had already been two weeks, how much longer would Diamond search for her before he gave up?

Grimly she knew the answer. Never. He would never stop searching for her, never stop coming for her until either he got his hands on her or one of them was dead.

Darien had brought them enough food to last for ten days and then he had had to call down to the local town and order some more. It had been delivered and he had paid with cash pretending to be the nephew of the man who owned the cabin and since he had the keys the delivery man had believed them. While the man had been there Darien had had her at the backdoor ready to run if anything happened, but thankfully nothing had. Darien hadn't liked revealing themselves but he'd had no choice and it seemed that the man believed them.

It had been better than going into town themselves.

Other than food there was nothing else they had needed as Darien had been careful and considerate when he had brought them clothes and supplies. Her clothes all fit and they were comfortable and practical, all except a few pieces of sexy lingerie that Darien had brought for her to wear but mainly for his own pleasure. He had brought everything from toothbrushes to soap to tampons and that had been typically thoughtful Darien. He had even brought the right type and brand and that had made her smile. Darien really was the most thoughtful man in the world. He had even brought tampons for her, how many guys did that for their girlfriends or even wives? And then how many actually got it right? Most men she knew wouldn't even be caught dead near the 'feminine products' isle of the supermarket. Even Andrew hated having to buy tampons for Nina. He did it because he loved her but because Nina loved him and liked to have the right brand and type, she usually took care of it herself.

Serena set the sandwiches on plates. She was going to go insane if this went on much longer. She was out of her mind with boredom which left more than enough time to go out of her mind with worry for her friends, family and even strangers who got caught in the crossfire. Even though Darien had tried to hide it from her, three more blue eyed blondes had turned up dead over the last fifteen days.

And to add to that she hadn't been feeling too good lately. She had been feeling nauseous on and off for the last week to the point where she had been physically sick a few times, especially around the evenings. She was tired and her breasts were extra sensitive but that was no surprise as ever since their first night in the cabin and with nothing to do they tended to spend a lot of time love-making. She was also having frequent headaches and every now and then she felt so dizzy and woozy that she had to sit down. As she constantly felt warm with a slight fever and certain strong smells made her want to vomit, she suspected that she had caught a cold or the flu. So she had dismissed her recent poor health as the result of stress, illness and the constant strenuous physical exertion of Darien's rigorous attention.

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts that would surely drive her mad, she picked up the plates and carried them out of the kitchen. Darien must be done with his call by now. He never stayed on for more than a few minutes in fear that the call would be traced. But as she crossed the threshold of the living room she realised that he was talking into the cell phone and with his back to her he hadn't noticed her enter. She turned to retreat back into the kitchen to give him some privacy but his words caught her attention, even though he spoke in a hushed voice, she heard every word.

" . . . are you sure she was a teacher at Serena's school? You said she wasn't able to be identified after what that bastard did to her."

'_What?! Please god no! Please!'_ Not someone she knew! Not someone she worked with! Not another innocent!

Silence as Darien listened to the person on the other end.

"DNA. Right." Darien responded to something said though the cell phone. "She was a second grade teacher. Her classroom was right next to Serena's. Have you got a positive COD? (Cause Of Death)."

Serena's eyes grew wide as she realised who he was talking about. Samantha Nells. She had been there the day Darien had had the roses and bracelet delivered to the teacher's lounge at her work! She had stated how romantic the poem was. She had been a petite redhead with a big heart and who had loved working with children. She had loved each child in her class as if all thirty-one were her own. She was the last person who deserved to die by Diamond's hand and from what Darien had said about her not being easily identified it was clear that Diamond had done something horrible to her.

"He's trying to draw her out." Darien said gravely into the cell phone. "Jesus Seiya, we have to catch this bastard before anyone else dies."

Serena was numb. Her mind had shut down and she could feel her knees grow weak beneath her. She didn't even notice when the plates in her hand slipped from her numb hold and she didn't hear them when they hit the floor and shattered.

Darien spun around. At the sight of Serena standing in the doorway deadly pale and completely entranced and trembling violently, he knew she'd heard him. He cursed violently and told Seiya that he had to go. Slipping the cell phone back into his pocket he quickly crossed the room and caught Serena as she passed out.

Darien held her limp body securely in his arms and gave a deep defeated sigh as he stared down into her still pale face. He should have been more careful, he should have never allowed her to overhear as she already had too much to deal with. He hadn't wanted her to find out just how bad things had gotten back in the real world away from their cabin. He had been trying to shelter her both physically and mentally in the last two weeks, but it had been near impossible not to tell her certain things as she knew him too well, such as the fact that Diamond was still killing attractive blue eyed blondes. In the last two weeks five had been found and now a sixth murder, one of Serena's co-workers. At least they knew that Diamond was still in the city. Andrew and Nina were safe with Seiya watching over them at an unknown location. They had all agreed not to reveal each other's location in case the calls were being taped or heaven forbid on of them was found.

To top it all off he knew that even though she was trying to hide and downplay it, Serena wasn't well and he was becoming more and more worried about her. He wanted to take her to a doctor to have her checked out but he couldn't risk the exposure of going to a hospital or health clinic. He had considered the idea of calling Amy but he had quickly dismissed it as it was very possible that she was being watched by more than the two uniformed officers assigned to protect her. After they had reached the cabin he had quickly organised a protection detail for Serena's close friends and family. No, he couldn't risk calling Amy but knowing that Serena was sick and not being able to get her to a doctor was killing him. She was always flushed, she had a slight fever, her dizzy spells were becoming more frequent and in the evenings she felt so sick that she had to lie down, and even though she had tried to prevent him from finding out, she had stared vomiting. Had they been in the city and didn't have the threat of another psycho killer over their heads, he would have taken her to the best doctors in the city. He still would the moment he was safely able.

Hell, if she didn't show some improvement soon he would do just that, Diamond and every other psycho killer be damned. Serena was all that mattered to him and the thought of her sick and he being unable to help her was more than he could bear. As her symptoms had escalated so had his concern for her well being. They both rarely ever got sick and the one time in the two years they had been together that Serena had caught the flu he had done everything for her. He had nursed and cared for her for the entire week, ignoring her requests to stay away from her because she hadn't wanted him to catch her flu. He had made her soup, run her hot relaxing baths and catered to her every need. But this time it was different, he didn't know what to do for her. One moment she was fine, at least as fine as she could be under the circumstances, and the next she was either running for the bathroom or turning green and swaying on her feet. He didn't know how to help her and he wanted, no needed more and more to get her to a doctor. He needed to hear a professional assure him that she was fine, that she was just stressed or had caught a cold.

The thought of Serena serious ill was more than he could ever bear. He could protect her from psycho killers, street punks and every other physical harm that the world could reveal, but if she fell to the harm of some illness there was little he could do to help her. If she did have some illness then he would spend his entire fortune taking her to the best doctors and getting her the best treatment on the planet.

As a cold chill of fear and trepidation swept through him, he gently lifted her into his arms and cradling her gently but securely against his chest he carefully carried her upstairs and gently laid her on the bed. He covered her with the thick blanket and then sat down on the bed beside her and held her motionless form in his arms gently stroking her arm soothingly.

Serena had always been so strong and spirited but watching her the last week as she struggled against whatever was happening to her was breaking his heart and making more terrified than he could ever remember being. Even when he had faced the Red Rose Killer and had felt that bullet pierce his flesh. He had been able to fight Collins, had been able to fight to protect Serena, but this was something that made him feel powerless and terrified. But to also see her strength being zapped from her was far more than he had ever suffered. The strong and wilful woman he had always known and loved had become pale, delicately frail and weak. He would have done anything to have taken her illness onto himself, to take the illness from her and make it his own, if only she would be healthy and lively again.

But what if it was terminal? To have only just gotten her back only to lose her to an illness would be the ultimate torture to endure outside of watching physical harm coming to her. But no matter what he would stay by her whether she needed him or not. He would support her and be strong for her and help her though this. Serena was the strongest person he knew and she could survive anything. There was no fight she couldn't win, no enemy that she would ever yield to.

He hoped and prayed.

Gently he brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and stared down at her with love and fear in his eyes. "I love you Serena." He whispered softly to her resting form. "I should never have let you walk out that door. We've wasted so much time."

In her sleep she snuggled closer to him and he smiled weakly, but lovingly. "I'll do whatever I have to do to save you Serena. Whether it be from Diamond or some bug that has dared to harm you. I won't have anything in this world causing you harm. Not as long as I'm watching over you. Not for the rest of eternity."

She moaned him name in her sleep as she tried to move closer to him but the blanket restricted her movements.

"I'm here angel." He assured her as he lowered himself fully onto the mattress beside her and laid his head on her pillow. He stared into her sleeping face that he was relieved to see was once again filling with colour. He affectionately placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll always be here."

Draping his arm possessively and protectively over her stomach, he held her as the hours passed and darkness fell.

* * *

The next day Serena was still depressed but she was feeling better after her long rest in Darien's arms. She had woken to find him sleeping with his arms wrapped around her and she had known that he hadn't left her all night. She had noted the dark circles under his eyes, evidence that he had watched over her into the early hours of the morning before sleep had claimed him. She had assured him that she was fine, that she felt fine. She could see his worry and fear in his eyes even though he tried hard to hide it from her but she hadn't lied when she had told him that she felt better. She didn't feel nauseous, she didn't have a headache and even though she still had a slight temperature she was much closer to normal colouring. She had woken hungry and craving pancakes which Darien had made for her the moment she had voiced the desire. He had even served it to her in bed, the bed that he had refused to let her out of while he had left to go to the kitchen. She had waited impatiently. She felt so energised and hungry that she had wanted to make them herself. She wanted to get out of bed and do something, after she had something to eat of course.

She couldn't remember being this hungry in a long time, although it was understandable since she hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before.

Now that she thought about it, it was strange that in the mornings she felt so good and cheerful and so hungry that she could eat everything in sight and in the evenings she felt down and nauseous, lately that had included the act of empting her stomach of its contents that she had so eagerly devoured. She'd always had a healthy appetite and a sweet tooth that she had had little trouble indulging, but lately she was actually craving certain foods. Three days ago she had craved strawberry milk and a hamburger with the lot, she didn't like strawberry milk all that much and she hadn't eaten a hamburger in years. These days she preferred pizza or even a salad sandwich rather than a hamburger. And on top of it, she didn't want to eat the greasy burger because she knew that she would only be tasting it again a second time when the evening came and the second time was nowhere near as appetizing as the first.

In the kitchen a story below Darien was busy mixing the flour and milk to make the pancake batter to make the pancakes Serena wanted for her breakfast. She was feeling better and for that he was grateful, but he had this heavy feeling of dread that it was only temporary. She always appeared to be perfectly fine and healthy in the mornings but in the afternoons and evenings she was vomiting and nauseous.

He needed to get her to a doctor and soon before she got any worse. He had spent half the night trying to think of a way to get her to a doctor. He had considered Amy again, but it was too risky. He had even considered taking her into town to the small local hospital but it was too risky as they would have to give their names and details. It would be easy for Diamond to locate them if he had police or military help and resources. He could have called a doctor to the cabin but that would raise suspicions as Serena was perfectly able to travel to a hospital. No matter what he had considered it had been too risky and it had nearly driven him insane knowing that he needed to get her to medical help but couldn't without risking Diamond locating them.

He needed someone he could trust who could keep their mouth shut, but the only one he knew in that category was Amy. If Serena's symptoms escalated any more then he would have no choice but to somehow get Amy to Serena unseen.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he forced himself to relax both physically and mentally. So far Serena's symptoms didn't seem to be life threatening or even serious. He had time unless her symptoms got worse. Time to solve the Diamond situation and get her to a doctor. He also had to be cool to prevent from worrying Serena any more than she was. He had to be clear-headed and rational.

But god damn it! This was the last thing he needed. He felt frustrated and overrun beyond description. Why did everything have to happen at once? Wasn't the dangerous insane psycho bomb yielding killer ex-boyfriend bent on torturing Serena to death enough? His apartment had been blown up, both he and his best friend and partner driven into hiding to just wait for Diamond to find them and on top of it all he still had the engagement ring in his pocket trying to work up the nerve to ask her to marry him before Serena either decided to leave him again, not that he would let her go, or for Diamond to find them. And now on top of it all Serena was sick and he didn't know what was wrong with her let alone knowing how to help her!

At the thought of the ring he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black velvet box and opened it to reveal to stunningly extravagant ring within. Fortunately he'd had it on him in his pocket the day his apartment had been bombed. It was a beautiful solid 18k white gold two carat diamond engagement ring that had cost him more than he made in a year, but the wedding ring he had picked out was twice that amount, was still at the store but on hold after a generous down payment that he would pick up if Serena accepted him as her husband.

He stared down at the ring wanting more than anything to give it to her but knowing that it wasn't the right time, no matter how his heart argued against that fact. Serena was under a lot of stress and now her health was failing her. To ask her to make such a life-altering decision right now wasn't fair to her. Snapping the small box closed he closed his fingers around it tightly as he struggled against what he wanted and what he knew was right.

Two weeks ago Serena had told him that she wanted him to take what he wanted once in a while and she had meant those words and he wanted nothing more than to have her as his wife, for them to belong to each other for the rest of their lives and have no one in the world able to argue that fact. But it wasn't the right thing to do by her right now. She had just learnt that a co-worker and friend had been killed by a man who was after her. She wasn't in any state for this.

Taking a deep breath he made up his mind to wait until this was all over before he asked her to marry him and he slid the box back into his pocket. He reached for the milk on the kitchen counter but paused when something caught his attention of the corner of his eye. He looked up out the kitchen windows searching for what he could have sworn was a reflection of light coming from the trees only a quarter of a mile from the house but how could that be when the only sign of human life away from the house was the road which was four miles from where he had seen the flash and the town which was over twenty miles away at the base of the mountain.

Instantly alert and aware he studied the area of trees where he had seen the flash and waited. The seconds ticked by and there was nothing, but he wasn't about to dismiss it so easily. Quickly turning he hurried into the living room and picked up the pair of high quality binoculars that he had found the second day there. He returned to the kitchen and put them to his eyes, searching the terrain below for any signs of disturbance or movement. His heart was pounding in his ears like Indian drums, his pulse was racing through his veins and he could sense a few drops of adrenaline being added to his system. His senses and instincts were on alert and they were telling him that something wasn't right.

For several minutes he searched but found nothing out of place or anything that could have explained the flash, but suddenly there was another. It lasted only a moment but he quickly identified it. It was a metallic flash and it was closer than it had been before. It was moving towards the cabin and it was really close.

"Shit!!" He swore, knowing without seeing that they had been found and they didn't have much time.

Releasing his grip on the binoculars, he had turned and was out of the room before they had even hit the varnished hardwood floor.


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, gals and guys. Here is the next chapter as promised! i have marked where I origionally intended to end the previous chapter. This is my longest chapter yet, nearly 40 pages! So I hope you enjoy! I intend to have the next chapter up hopefully sometime in the next two weeks! I would like to thank everyone once again for all the wonderful and encouraging reviews! You guys are so supportive its been amazing!**

**Chapter 9 **

* * *

Darien scaled the stairs two at the time. He was berating himself for leaving his weapons on the bedside table upstairs instead of having them with him! He had been so careful to have them with him at all times over the last two weeks and the one time that he'd needed them he had left them upstairs! He had grown careless and stupid and it could have cost Serena her life!

He bursted into the bedroom so violently that Serena jumped in alarm. Her eyes growing wide in surprise and apprehension as she sat up. "Serena." His voice was serious, alert and emotionless, but his eyes betrayed his fear and dread.

"What is it?!" She demanded, her voice alarmed and fearful.

"We've been found." He answered simply as he stalked over to the bedside table and reached for his weapons and his gun shoulder holster. Quickly slipping it on, he reached for one of the weapons and quickly checked the clip. It was full. He clicked it back into place in the handgrip of his glock. "Get dressed." He ordered her.

Serena didn't hesitate. Luckily Darien had put her to bed fully clothed, so all she had to do was slip on her tennis shoes and her jacket. Fear and panic threatened to spill over in her but she fought against it, she had to be strong and keep calm. She knew that Darien would get her away safely and she couldn't be distracting him my freaking out.

She watched as Darien reached under the bed and pulled out the small backpack he had used when they had escaped from his apartment complex on his motor bike like a bat out of hell. She knew he kept the most important essentials in it such as money, extra magazines for his glock, a spare cell phone, his id and badge as well as many other things that he considered crucial like a small first aid kit.

Darien didn't need to check the backpack, he knew everything in it. It was the one thing that they would need most for a quick getaway. It had been the first thing he had done on their first full day at the cabin. It will filled with the things that they couldn't leave without, even if they couldn't get to the two packs he had placed in the woods several hundred meters from the cabin, as long as they had money, ammunition and a cell phone he had a chance to get them both to safety. He handed it to Serena, not having to tell her to put it on, as she did so immediately.

He went to the window and looked out over the terrain being careful to keep out of the sight of anyone who might be looking up at the house. He didn't know how many where out there or where they were, he only knew that he didn't have long before he found out. He had minutes, fifteen at best before they entered the house. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell and dialled Andrew's number.

It rang twice before he picked it up. "Darien. What is it?" Andrew asked quickly, his tone alert, serious and all business.

"They've found us." Darien explained quickly hearing Andrew's horrified gasp.

"Can you get out?" He asked, worry, fear and alarm clear in his tone.

"I don't know. But if they found us chances are that they care close to finding you. Get out." Darien ordered him authoritively, giving him no chance to argue. "Get Nina and go. Now."

"What about you?"

"There's nothing you can do, Andrew. I'm at Sheffield's cabin, there's no chance that you can get to us in time. They'll be long gone before you're even half way here."

"What are you going to do?"

Darien's eyes narrowed. "Whatever I have too. Listen, no matter what I'm getting Serena out of here, if I don't make it I need you to get to her and get her to safety." He closed his eyes forcing himself to shut out Serena's horrified gasp. "I'll send her to where you proposed to Nina. Get Nina to safety and send Seiya for Serena."

"Darien-."

"Just keep her safe Andrew. No matter what happens to me Serena is all that matters. Take care of her." He paused for a moment, not knowing what to say. These may be the last words he ever spoke to the man who had always been a brother to him. "Thanks for everything Andrew. You've always been a good brother to me."

"Like wise man. But don't you do signing your own death certificate. She needs you Darien, don't you go getting yourself killed."

"Hey, you think I'd leave her easily?" He joked weakly as he looked up at her to see that she had grown pale and she was staring at him with ice cold fear in her eyes. She was trembling and tears were building. His heart dropped into his stomach and he prayed to every god of heaven that he could get her out and to safety. "Get out of there Andrew."

"You too."

Darien closed his eyes and prayed silently for his brother and his wife. He clicked cell phone closed and numbly dropped it into his pocket.

"Shouldn't we be running?" Serena's timid, fearful voice asked.

Darien opened his eyes and found himself staring into her beautiful but trembling fear filled eyes. "We don't know where they are or how many are out there. They couldn't already surrounded the house." He explained as he crossed the room and took her into his arms for what could be the last he ever had to hold her. Ice cold dread filled his veins, he didn't know how to assure her safety, but he would do anything and everything in his power to get her to safety.

The moment passed and Darien knew that it was time to fight. Every instinct, every fibre of his body screamed at him to flee, to run but he knew he couldn't. It was daylight and there was little chance that they could get away without being seen. They were probably outnumbered, outgunned and out of time and to go running into the forest in full day light would either get them shot or caught. No, he needed to wait until they came to him, while they were in the house looking for them he would have to either slip Serena silently out of the house or he would have to distract them while Serena made a run for it.

Reaching into the backpack Serena wore he pulled out his third and only spare glock and magazines. He clicked off the safety and pulled away from her. He slipped the three extra magazines in his pocket and held the third glock out to her.

She stared back and forth between it and him for several seconds with a numb expression, but a questioning gaze in her eyes as if she didn't understand why he was handing the strange object to her.

Darien didn't like putting a gun in her hand, it wasn't right to ask her to hold the cold hard weapon that could take a life, but he would rather that than leave her helpless if he had too. Knowing that their time was up he picked up her hand and placed the weapon within it. She had never handled a loaded weapon before other than when she'd been required to hand him his holster on his way out the door in the mornings to work or when she would remove them from him when they undressed each other. He didn't like the idea of a loaded weapon in her hand, it just wasn't right and it put her in as much dangers as it would protect her from.

But right now he didn't have a choice.

"Take it." He ordered her as much as he was begging her. "Use it if you have too, just point and shoot."

She looked up at him with horrified eyes as her fingers closed numbly over the cold hard weapon he had put in her hand.

Her expression and horrified eyes were killing him. Unable to tolerate it, he swiftly wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her up to him. He lowered his head and claimed in lips in an urgent, fierce kiss that spoke to her of his love, terror and even the hint of a goodbye.

Serena didn't miss the sense of finality in his kiss and it seriously threatened to stop her heart. She could feel his fear and dread that this could be his last stand, his last battle for her and it filled her with pure terror, terror from the knowledge that this moment might be the one that she lost him. She felt nothing for her own sake and everything for his. He pulled away from her and she looked up into his eyes to see nothing but love and fear for her.

No! She wasn't going to lose him! Not now, not ever! The determination and resolve from that thought cleared her mind. She had to be strong for him and she had to be clear-headed, just as she had been that night on their way home from the ice cream parlour. She felt her determination and resolve spill into her eyes and harden her face. She raised her hand to the collar of his shirt and she grasped the material in her fist. She wasn't strong enough to pull him down to her so she pulled herself up against him until they were almost nose to nose.

"Now you listen to me, Shields!" She hissed firmly through her teeth. "Don't you _dare_ to do anything stupid that will get you killed, do you hear me?! I'm not leaving without you so don't you even consider a show down! Now we _both_ are going to run and we are _both_ going to meet Seiya! Or I swear to god I'm going to walk out that front door and I'm going to hand myself over to Diamond!"

The thought stopped his heart dead. He wanted to take hold of her shoulders and shake her for even daring to say such a thing. He would die before he let her do it. He had to get her out of there. For once he didn't suppress his urge. He grasped her by her shoulders and shook her less carefully than he had intended.

"Don't you even say that Serena!" He snapped warningly at her as fear flared in his eyes. "If you ever try to do something like that I swear I will kill you myself!"

Serena didn't believe him for a second but she went on. "Then give me a reason to live! Give me a reason to fight! If you're just going to give up and get yourself killed then there is nothing for me to live for, is there!?!"

"You have everything to live for!" He argued back, needing her to want to live no matter what happened to him.

"No life is worth living without you." She said dejectedly. "I believe in you Darien." She whispered quietly, but truthfully. "I know you can get us out of this."

"And if I can't?" He challenged her.

Her smile held nothing but love and trust. "You will."

Staring into her love filled eyes, he was amazed at her faith in him. The way she saw him was unrealistic and blinded by love. God, to her he must have seemed nothing short of a god, but in truth he was no such thing. He was human and he could be killed. He could screw up and fail. He could fail to protect her. Finally he released her and stepped back from her. No, he wouldn't fail her. He would fight until he could no longer. He had to protect her. He had to get her out of there. He didn't know how Diamond had found them but he was going to get away from him again.

Filling his hands with his glocks once more he turned his mind back to the situation. He had to get her out of there no matter how bad the odds were. Tightening his grip around the handgrip of the glocks he drew a deep breath and turned to stare squarely into her beautiful angelic eyes. "You will do what I say Serena. No arguments, no hesitation. When I say run, I want you to run and not stop for anything. If I'm not behind you, head over the mountain to the highway. You have everything you need in the backpack. You know where to meet Andrew."

Serena wanted to tell him that there was no way that she was leaving him but she knew it would be pointless. She needed him to be fully concentrated on keeping himself alive so that he could run with him. Despite herself and her screaming objecting heart, she nodded.

"I love you Serena. No matter what happens, remember that."

His voice had been so filled with love and sadness that she had to fight tears that threatened to fill her eyes and spill down her cheeks. He sounded as if he had already accepted the fact that he wasn't going to make it to run with her.

Silent long moment's past and she knew what Darien was waiting for. What he needed. Raising her free hand to his face she cupped his cheek and looked straight into his eyes. "I love you. I will forever." She promised him with every fibre in her being.

And before he could turn away from her, she grasped hold of his collar and pulled him down to her waiting lips and claimed his lips for just what they were. Hers. It was a kiss of passionate desperation and declaration. It conveyed the words they did not have time to speak, words of eternal love and devotion, apologies for the past, promises for the future and the words of the possible goodbye that hung heavily between them.

Darien forced himself to pull away despite everything in him wanting to keep kissing her, to allow her to lead him to his heaven inside her body and inside her soul. He looked into her fearful love-filled eyes. "He will never touch you." He swore to her but also to himself.

No, Diamond would never touch her. If he had to die that day then he would take that bastard Diamond with him. He would drag him into the fire pits of hell and he would hold him there for all time, protecting heaven bound Serena from him for all time. For her he would suffer for all eternity, but he would do it knowing that she was safe. There was nothing hell could do to him once he was taken from Serena. Only being apart from Serena was hell for him. Hell would hold no surprises for him. He had already been in hell for two months, what was an eternity?

He turned away from her. "Stay close to me." Dropping into a crouch, he slide silently along the wall out of the bedroom and onto the second story landing. He looked down over the living room and the staircase. Curse all the floor to ceiling windows!

They weren't in the house yet but Darien knew that they didn't have long before that changed. Slowly creeping forward while constantly scanning around them for any sign of movement, he descended down onto the first stair.

Nothing happened. There was no gunfire or informing shouts.

It was too quiet and that wasn't good.

"Stay there." He whispered to Serena without turning to her. His senses told her that she was crouching motionless in the doorway to the bedroom. She could be safe enough there, concealed from three directions on the second story while he made sure the coast was clear below.

The staircase in situated in the middle of the room and in plain sight with nothing but the thin varnished wooden railing for cover. Crouching low he slowly descended stair by stair onto the first story, he was thankful that not one stair creaked beneath him.

He scanned the stillness around them. It unnerved him, making him edgy that everything was so silent and still. The sounds of nature had even been muted.

The silence before the storm.

His entire body was tensed, ready for combat. Whether that be a fire fight or physical combat.

Knowing that time was running out and he had to get Serena to safety he turned to call up to Serena in an urgent whisper when suddenly movement to his right caught his attention.

With only a second to act he turned towards the danger while raising his weapon towards the threat but he quickly knew that he wasn't going to raise the weapon to take aim before the large, muscular man dressed completely in black reached him. He man was twice his size, he had his head lowered and was charging towards him like a bull charged at a red flag.

All Darien could do was brace himself for impact.

In the next moment the man collided with him, tackling him around the shoulders and sending them both flying back through the air for an alarming number of feet before gravity claimed them, bringing them back down. Right onto the glass coffee table.

Darien grunted painfully as the heavy goliath of a man on top of him, sent him through the glass back first and onto the hardwood floor with the man landing on top of him. The air was forced out of his lungs and for a moment he was dazed.

Without waiting for air to refill his lungs, he pushed the man off of him with a great effort and struggled to sit up. Drawing much needed air into his lungs, he drew in a deep breath and quickly mentally scanned himself for injury. His back throbbed but he felt no sharp hot pain telling him that he wasn't cut. He was thankful that the table cloth had prevented any of the glass from cutting him.

Somehow he still had both guns in his hands and for that he was exceedingly grateful. Quickly getting to his feet to find the goliath was already on his feet and ready for round two. Darien eyes his warily, ready to counter any attack the man might try. He didn't know the man before him, he wasn't Diamond but the way he moved and assessed him seemed to scream that he'd had at least some combat training.

Darien didn't have time to fight him. Instead he raised his right arm and aimed the glock at the goliath's forehead. It seemed that the goliath hadn't realised that he was still armed.

The goliath hesitated cautiously.

"How many men are out there?" Darien interrogated.

"Enough that you don't stand a chance of getting out of here with the bitch." He snarled.

Darien's eyes narrowed dangerously at the fury of the insult towards his love and he had the fight the urge to squeeze the trigger. "Call her that again and there is nothing on this earth that will be able to save your life. Now, how many?" His tone was ice cold but held real heated warning.

"Go on then." The goliath held his arms with his hands spread and his palms facing the heavens.

Darien noticed his eyes flicker up at the second floor landing.

"Are you really going to kill a man in cold blood with your woman watching?" He challenged smugly. "Are you going to show her the killer you are? Trust me, once a woman watches you kill a man, the way she looks at you changes. There is always that fear there."

Darien didn't take his eyes off the man to look, but he knew Serena was there watching him. He could feel her eyes on him.

Suddenly she surprised them both by speaking, her voice low, soft and trusting. "I have seen him kill before. I have seen him kill for me before. He only has to ask me to turn my back and I will if he doesn't want me to watch. But there is nothing in this world that can stop him from protecting me and if your death be asked let me promise you that that is a price he is willing to pay. But no matter what the way I look at him will always be the same. The way I always have."

Darien wanted to smile proudly at the truth and trust in her brave words. That was his angel. She was willing to watch him kill this man if it meant that he would live.

The goliath was surprised at her words and his gaze flickered fully to her for a moment and that was all that Darien needed. One second of distraction.

Lowering his arm he swung his body up and around, raising his right leg and aiming his foot directly for the man's face.

Darien landed crouching on the floor with a gun filled hand out to catch his balance and a moment later there was the thud of the man hitting the floor, unconscious before he even hit the hardwood floor.

And then Serena was at his side. He would reprimand her later, but right now he had to get her out of there before anymore of them showed up.

* * *

In the past few minutes Darien had counted six more of them from their hiding place in the laundry.

After they had arrived there almost two weeks ago he had checked the entire house and had memorised every entrance point. One of which had caught his attention. Since the foundation of the cabin was completely sealed off from the outside and the cabin had no basement, there was an access to the foundation in the laundry. It was hard to see and if it hadn't been for his thoroughness he would have missed it. It was hidden beneath the ironing board, its seams barely visible in the tile.

It was hopefully their way out of the house unseen.

Once certain that they had a few moments before anyone else entered the house, at least to his knowledge, he carefully and silently pulled it open and motioned for Serena to go first. He carefully lowered her down until she hit the ground below. It was only a short distance, her breasts brushed the seam of the hatch as she stood there with her hands held out for the backpack.

He handed it to her and took on more look around before he lowered himself into the square hole just big enough for him to fit through. Handing his glocks to Serena, he silently pulled down the hatch, casting them in near complete darkness.

It only took seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dime light, the sunlight leaking through the small gaps in the wood that concealed the foundation and the light leaking through the floorboards from above.

Taking his weapons back from Serena he fell to his knees and looked around. His sense of direction told him that to his left was the back of the house. The direction they needed to go as at the back of the house was where the forestry came closest to the house and it was also the direction he had hidden their packs, filled with supplies.

He swiftly and silently crawled along the wet, cold earth while Serena, who was short enough, walked hunched over beside him.

A floor board creaked directly overhead and he reached out blindly and grasped hold of Serena's elbow pulling her into a standstill, a moment later her pulled her down onto her knees beside him. He stared up at the floorboards above them as two distinct shadows moved slowly above them.

They were searching the cabin. They didn't have much time, once they learnt that they were no longer within the cabin they would begin to search around it and it would be impossible for them to slip unnoticed into the forestry.

The shadows passed over them but Darien waited a moment more before giving Serena a single firm nod and they were moving forward again.

Darien was using all of his senses and instincts. He strained his ears listening for any sound, his eyes constantly scanned the shadows around them and he remained tense in case he had to act with only a second's notice.

Finally they reached the back wall and Darien quickly found the thick board he had loosened days ago. The board was just sitting there, all Darien had to do was nudge it and it would fall away, leaving enough space for them both to slither through. At the time he had considered loosening two boards to allow a quicker escape, but it had increased the chances of the disturbance to the cabin's structure being noticed.

"The house is empty!" A voice above them stated in a disbelieving tone.

Darien froze. There were three distinct shadows above them. Three men were standing in a circle, conversing.

"Carl's been knocked out. There's sign of a fight." A second voice added.

"They're here. Hiding somewhere. I can smell her."

At the sound of the ice cold male voice, Darien sensed Serena freeze beside him, not even daring the breath and he knew without words that that was a voice she knew.

It was the voice of John Diamond.

Fearing that she would cry out and that they would be heard, he silently turned to her and gently but firmly placed a hand over her mouth and the other gently cupped the back of her head so she couldn't pull away. Needing to calm her he leaned up and placed his forehead against hers, staring straight into her eyes. Even in the dim light he could see that her eyes were open wide in horror and he saw her terror and alarm within the beautiful depths.

He could feel her heart pounding beneath his hand, her skin was alarmingly warm and her breathing was rapid, she was only moments away from fully hyperventilating and she was in serious danger of passing out. Needing to calm her further he gently stroked his thumb back and forth along her cheek all the while forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I will keep you safe. He will never touch you. I promise my angel. I love you. I will protect you." He whispered so softly that she could barely hear him.

His hot breath filled her nostrils and flowed like invisible clouds across her skin. Even in his hushed whisper she could hear the vow in his words. Over and over again he vowed to her that he would keep her safe and protected and she believed him. In his loving eyes she could see the never ending fierce determination behind that promise. She knew if anyone could keep her safe it was her love.

And with those words she understood that he thought that she was panicking because she feared that Diamond would get his hands on her and of what he would do to her. Of course she was afraid of that. She wasn't an idiot and she did have some self-preservation left in her. But her reaction had been to the thought of Darien being so close to such an evil monster who wouldn't hesitate to take him from her. No, in her heart what she feared most was losing Darien to the man she knew would kill him if given half the chance. With the Red Rose Killer she had known that there was a possibility that he would kill Darien, but she had also known that face to face without her there, Collins had been no match for Darien. With Diamond she honestly didn't know who would prevail. Darien had martial arts skills far more impressive than anything she had ever seen, including in the movies but Diamond was a force all of his own. He was ruthless, cunning and extremely intelligent. He had no conscience and was willing to do anything to get what he wanted. Diamond fought dirty in the fullest meaning of the words. To claim victory he would do whatever it took, no matter how dishonourable, no matter how repulsive.

And one thing Darien was was an honourable man.

Above them one of the men shifted. "We underestimated Shields." The second man stated. "He took out Carl quickly. It had to be in less than a minute."

Cold laughter echoed through the empty darkness around them and Serena shuddered at the familiar chilling rumble.

"Don't give him too much credit. He probably took Carl by surprise." Diamond dismissed coldly, amused.

"Not an easy thing to do, not with Carl's training." The first voice pointed out. "We shouldn't underestimate him."

"Darien Shields is a LA cop, not Special Forces. He just got lucky but he won't again. He's still here and so is my bitch–."

Darien barely managed to suppress a raw male growl from escaping his lips in time. Serena was _his_! She never had and never would belong to Diamond! Before this was over he was going to teach him that! His body itched for combat against the arrogant bastard. But he forced himself to ignore it for the time being. Serena's safety came before his own possessive nature that screamed for Diamond's blood on his hands.

"—so find them."

And the three men walked along the floor and into another room.

Darien knew that their time was running out. It would only be a matter of minutes if they were lucky before they discovered the access to the foundations or at least realised that there was space beneath the floor to hide.

Releasing Serena, pleased to note that her breathing was returning to normal and the slightest amount of calm had come to her eyes, he slowly edged to the loose board and peered through the small crack between the loose board and the one above it. There was only half an inch of space but it was enough for him to quickly scan the area at the back of the cabin. He listened carefully. There was no one in the room above him which was the small guest bedroom of the cabin.

He saw no one and he could hear no clear voices. The closest voices that he could hear had to be coming from the cabin above at least two rooms away. They had a small window to disappear into the forest. Once they were hidden in the tress they would have a real chance to get away. Especially if they could get to their packs a hundred yards straight ahead into the forest.

"I'm going first. If they see me I'll distract them while you run. You know what to do?" He turned back to her giving her a hard, firm express that told her not to hesitate or disobey him.

She nodded once, fear clearly for him reflected in her eyes.

"I'll be right behind you." He promised even though he knew it may not be a promise he could keep and she knew it.

And before she could say a word he was silently and slowly easing the loose board down to the ground below on the outside. He hesitated only a moment, but when he heard nothing that would indicate that they had been seen, he slowly squeezed himself through the gap, his glocks held firmly and ready in his hands. It was a tight fit but he had tested it before and knew he would fit.

The space was covered from above and their front by the back staircase above them. If anyone came around either side of the cabin then they would be sitting ducks. But it seemed that luck was on their side as there was no one that he could see.

That didn't mean that there wasn't anyone waiting for them, concealed in the very trees they were trying to find safety within.

Crouching with his trigger fingers pressed firmly on the trigger of both glocks he waited for Serena to climb through. With only the slightest bit more pressure on the triggers the weapons would fire and if he had to fire the bullet would pierce flesh in what he would assure would be an instant kill shot.

Serena crouched beside him, knowing to remain close to him unless he said otherwise. The multiple instances in which Darien had been required to protect her had taught her that. Maybe she should takes some of his martial arts classes and learn how to defend herself fully but somehow she knew that Darien would never let her. Not that he could stop her if she really wanted too but the idea of someone attacking her, even in a controlled classroom setting, would drive him nuts. Any of her fellow classmates who were lucky enough to land a hand on her, would be fearing for their lives if Darien found out and he would. He always found out. No doubt he would just happen to _coincidentally_ be placed into every single one of her classes. Darien would teach her more than he already had if she asked, but he would never take it seriously. He would just smile at her, tell her that she didn't have any need to learn because he would always be there to protect her and he would then find some way to turn their training session into a make-out session.

As grateful as she was for his overprotective nature of her right now, most of the time in the real world it was a huge pain in the ass.

In their time together she had had always have to assure that she had her cell phone fully charged and with her at all times. If she was a minute late getting home to him or meeting him somewhere, her cell would ring and if she didn't pick it up or have it with her he would then tear the entire city apart looking for her. Once she had fallen asleep at Nina's place and her cell phone had run flat. Darien had been frantic, searching for her everywhere until Andrew had threatened to knock him out if he didn't calm down. He had then reminded them that she and Nina had been shopping earlier. She had woken to find herself being held so tightly in Darien's arms that she hadn't been able to breathe. She had felt his fear and she had understood it. She was always getting into trouble and he saw it as his job, no his duty to protect her. No matter what she said she could not convince him that she wasn't that in need of a constant bodyguard. She knew it only came out of love and the fear of losing another female he loved, like he had lost his sister in an accident during his childhood that he still blamed himself for.

Serena shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She was crazy for thinking about all of this now, but she had a feeling that it had a lot to do with the fact that her mind needed a small temporary diversion from the current horrors that had plagued her.

She turned her attention back to Darien to see that he was scanning as much of the area around them as thoroughly, but as quickly as he could. He scanned the windows above them and the trees around them. He was tense like a warrior primed for battle.

Would it always be like this? Would he always be in danger because of her? Would he always be fighting to keep her safe? Would there always be someone who wanted her for their own? What would it take for them to find peace in the world? She would have given anything for that to happen, for her to be able to live out the rest of her life with Darien without the need for a protector. All she wanted was what was simple in life. She didn't want expensive jewellery and gifts, she didn't want to be beautiful or wanted by anyone but Darien. She wanted to marry the man she loved, move into a nice little house in a nice neighbourhood and maybe one day start a family. To have children, Darien's child or children would complete her dreams. Was that so much to ask for? Was it really such an impossible dream? But how could she have that dream while she continuously put those she loved in grave danger?

A fond loving smile threatened her lips at the thought of carrying Darien's child. Of bringing a piece of them both into the world. Maybe a little boy who was exactly like his father in every possible way. With Darien's black hair and deep blue eyes and was kind hearted, generous and gentle. A little boy who had his father's smile and protective unyielding spirit. Or maybe a little black haired, blue eyed girl with her father's large, loving heart and sharp wit.

What the-?!

Serena blinked. What the hell was she doing?! She was completely zoned out and thinking about something that was so far off into the future that she shouldn't even be seriously thinking of it now! There were more important things to worry about like the fact that they were being stalked by dangerous, large men with guns who wanted to kill the man she loved and hand her over to a monster who would do much worse to her! What was wrong with her?!

She was furious with herself. She didn't know what was happening to her but if she kept this up she was going to get them both killed!

Darien took her hand firmly in his own, his eyes still scanning around them. He pulled her close to him and placed his lips to her ear. "When I give the word I want you to run and not stop until you're sure that you're far enough away. Until you're safe."

He was telling her to run but what about him? "What-."

"I'll be right behind you." He promised, cutting her off.

Serena hesitated, her fear returning with full force but she forced it back. She would do what Darien told her. She wouldn't risk losing him for anything. Swallowing her fear she summoned courage not from herself but from Darien himself. The courage he had given her and still continued to give her. It come hand and hand with their love that flowed between them without resistance or obstacles.

Suddenly all hell broke loose.

Darien wrapped his arm around her and drew her mercilessly tight against his chest as he spun them both around so his body was between her and the man who had just walked around the side of the cabin with his automatic rifle held high. In the same moment he raised his right arm and fired his weapon at the large man dressed completely in black. From the army boots and pants to the black loose jacket that was covered by some vest, a bullet proof vest she guessed.

The deafening boom from gun echoed sharply around them, breaking the silence. Serena winced wanting to cover her ears, but her arms and her entire body was trapped beneath Darien's firm steel hard arm and his unbreakable grip around her.

Serena didn't have time to see if the man went down because Darien was already moving them both away from the cabin towards the trees, half dragging, half pulling her towards the trees faster than she could physically move. Darien had pulled her in front of him, shielding her from any fire from behind with his own body.

She didn't have time to think as the trees in front of them started exploding. Large chucks from the three's trunks were being flung into the air and it wasn't until she saw the splinting trees in front of her did she realise that the air around them was filled with not only the sound of gunfire but actual bullets that were rocketing passed them. In some corner of her mind she acknowledged that someone had grunted in pain and she felt Darien's step faulted for a single stride behind her. But she had no time to think about what it meant as they were suddenly in the trees and Darien had pulled her down behind one, trapping her between a huge trunk and his body that closed down around her.

As cloudless thunder roared around them and splinters of wood and merciless bullets filled the air around them, all she could do was look up into Darien's eyes. She was cocooned, curled up into the foetal position with the hard cold tree to one side of her while Darien was crouching on her other side with his arms resting on the tree above her with his head bent down between them and his knees were pressing against her back and her legs. He was shielding her with his body holding no concern for his own sake.

In his eyes she saw love, determination and ice cold fear but his face warned her that something was wrong. His lips were parted revealing his teeth that were gritted together hard and his features were twisted into an expression of pain and then it hit her. She recalled the painful male grunt she had heard an instant before his step had faulted behind her.

A distantly familiar wave hit her. The wave that had hit her two years ago when before her very eyes Darien had been shot by the Red Rose Killer and for a few terror-filled moments she had believed him dead.

No! Please god no!

Her eyes quickly left his and her hands raised to his torso where she swept her hands over his flesh looking for injury.

In the same instant everything had fallen silent.

And then Darien was gone from beneath her hands. He was on his feet and before she could get to her feet on her own, she was yanked to her feet and the ground was moving fast under her feet. Trees flashed by as Darien half dragged, half carried her as they ran through the trees, zig-zagging between them as they flashed passed.

Serena was confused, disorientated and dazed but she kept her legs moving not even knowing if they were touching the ground. Nothing matter in her mind but one thing and that was Darien and the fact that he had been hurt.

But how bad was he hit and how long before she lost him forever?

**(This was where chapter 8 was meant to end)**

* * *

**Several hours later . . . **

Serena didn't know how much longer she could go on. They had been walking through the thick forestry for hours and it was now growing dark, the golden sun was quickly setting beyond the darkening horizon. Yellows and pinks were becoming purples and reds on the fluffy scattered thick clouds above. It was growing colder and her jacket was not up to the task of keeping her warm for the night but she didn't say a word about it as she knew that Darien had it worse, he didn't have a coat or even a jacket. All he had was a pair of heavy jeans and a long sleeved dark blue business shirt.

They had been cut off from their supplies which left them with no water, no clothing and no food. All they had were the clothing on their backs, Darien's gun holster strapped in place around his broad shoulders and upper body and the backpack she carried on her back filled with money, weapons and a few extra magazines and a cell phone that Darien wouldn't use until morning when they were far enough away. He had tried to take the backpack from her several times over the past few hours but she had insisted on carrying it. It wasn't that heavy but after a few exhausting hours it was beginning to weigh her down, but still she had refused to let Darien take it from her. She wasn't a child, she could carry it.

A part of her told her that she was being childish and stubborn, but she knew that she had something to prove to herself. She didn't need Darien to take care of every single little thing for her. He was already fighting for her life and he had one injury to show for it.

Darien had thought of everything, including a small first aid kit in the backpack, although she was certain that he had been thinking only of her at the time he had placed it in there. Once they had been far enough away from the cabin that they could stop for a few minutes, Serena had cleaned and bandaged the flesh wound. He had been nicked by a bullet on his arm just below his left shoulder. It had nearly killed her watching the blood pour from the wound down his arm and she had wanted to stop sooner but Darien had been adamant that they keep going. She had known the look in his eyes well enough to know that he was still in warrior mode and that there was no talking to him until he had her safe and had calmed down. When they had stopped she'd only had time to do a quick patch job before he had stuffed the first aid kit back into the backpack on her back and had practically dragged her though the forest once more, refusing to slow down as he had no idea how far behind them they were.

For his sake and his sanity Serena forced herself to keep going without complaint but she couldn't help but be drawn back to that night when the Red Rose Killer had tried to have his way with her. They had been so exhausted that it had taken everything they had had to keep running from him in the maze of old abandoned warehouses. She had fallen and hadn't had the strength to get back up. It had been Darien and the thought of a future with him that had given her the strength to open her eyes and force herself to her feet. With Darien at her side they had kept going but in the end it had been futile. He had found them easily and had shot Darien, nearly killing him. She had held him close, fearing that she was going to lose him. He survived thanks to the paramedics who had shown up only a matter of minutes later. It had taken time but he had fully recovered. They had both survived but not unscathed. Serena knew that if Darien was ever serious hurt again that she would not likely survive it. She couldn't bear to hold him in her arms dying again. It would be the end for her. She had to protect him from Diamond, the dark evil from her past that she had tried so hard to overcome.

It had taken Darien and her love for him to help her overcome him as much as she had. She had almost been completely over him but then he had come back into her life and had forced her to realise that fact. That she wasn't completely over the horror he had inflicted upon her. It had taken a lot but she had kept the worst of it from Darien, she didn't want him to know just how bad her ordeal had been and exactly what she had endured. To do so would make the pain and horror real again and even worse it would make her pain his.

She would do anything to prevent hurting him. Again. She also didn't want to worry him, she knew that he was near frantic over how sick she had been the last week and right now she felt so nauseous and dizzy that it was becoming extremely difficult to keep putting one foot in front of the other. The trees were spinning around her and with every step she had to fight the urge to vomit.

She didn't know how much longer she could go on without Darien becoming aware of her condition. She couldn't say it but she was aware that something wasn't right within her body and she feared that an illness would be the thing to divide them. But not for long. She wasn't a fool, she knew that if she succumbed to an illness that Darien would not outlive her by long. They were soulmates, if they existed in this world. She carried Darien's heart, soul and life force within her as Darien carried her own. One could not live without the other. After all they had overcome it would be truly ironic if it was her own body that succeeded in taking her from him.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the strong wave of dizziness that hit her without warning and she was falling backwards towards the ground.

Strong arms caught her from behind and she found herself staring up into the endlessly deep eyes of the man who was her heart, soul and life force. Blinking she realised that Darien had lowered her to the ground but still held her in his arms against him, his arms wrapped securely around her. She wanted to open her mouth to tell him that she was fine, to assure him that she was alright and that he didn't have to worry, but it was then that her stomach lurched.

Unable to stop it, she quickly rolled to the side and out of Darien's lap but he kept his arms around her waist and so he held her as she emptied what little resided in her stomach onto the damp earth beside him.

Darien felt anxiety and fear freeze his heart as he held her loosely in his arms as she vomited violently and painfully. With nothing left to regurgitate, she slumped against his legs and breathed deep ragged painful breaths. He felt useless as he could do nothing but hold her. He knew it without a doubt now, whatever he had to do to achieve it, he had to get her to a doctor and soon. Something was wrong and it was terrifying the hell out of him.

Gently he pulled her back onto his lap, pulled her back against him and rested her head back against his shoulder. In that moment he would have sold his soul for a bottle of water for her but there was nothing he could do now but comfort her. He rested his cheek against her hair and closed his eyes praying that she would be alright. That he could fix this. "Are you alright?" He whispered in her ear knowing that no answer she could give would comfort him. He knew that she would assure him that she was alright but she would be lying. She did not want him to worry about her, even if she did know that her attempts were in vain. There was nothing short of the world's best doctors assuring him truthfully that she was perfectly healthy, only that would have a chance of laying his worries to rest.

Taking a deep breath she reached up behind her head and gently stroked the side of his head, soothingly. "I'm fine, just a little nauseous. It's nothing that won't pass."

He held her carefully against him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He needed to comfort her and assure himself that everything was going alright, that she was going to be just fine. He would do whatever it took to make that so. Over the last twenty minutes he had become aware of the air around them cool with the coming night and he knew it would be a cold night and they had no blanket or even a thick jacket he could use to cover her. He had been stupid and he had allowed them to cut him off from the supplies he had hidden a hundred yards from the cabin. Now they were without any supplies that would help them survive the night.

And the last thing Serena was to freeze under the merciless chill of the night. He needed to keep her warm and dry and he needed to find a way to do that fast. He considered lighting a fire but if Diamond and his men were still looking for them then it would be like a beacon, unmissable in the deep darkness that would surround them. If he remembered clearly there would be a full moon in the sky before long which was a small blessing.

Days ago he had studied maps of the area and had found the fastest way to civilisation. Over the mountain in the valley was a road. They would have to hitchhike to the nearest town twenty miles east. There he had enough money to buy everything they needed to get to Andrew in the city.

They just had to survive the night first.

They were nearly at the top of the mountain. Maybe if they reached the other side he could find a place sheltered enough to light a fire.

Serena shivered mildly in his arms.

He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she had her head resting against his chest. She wasn't asleep, just resting. She was pale and he could sense her exhaustion and her nausea. She was cold, hungry, her throat must burn against the layer of stomach acid from her vomiting and she was sick but she would never complain. Never ask him to fix it for her. She would not worry him with her own problems and that warmed his heart beyond words. Oh, how he loved the delicate creature in his arms. She didn't need to say a word to tell him what she needed or wanted, he always knew.

Wrapping his arms around her to offer her what little warmth and comfort he could. Turning her to her side, he tenderly lifted her into his arms. He slowly rose to his feet, cradling her securely in his arms, one arm wrapped securely but gently around her shoulders and his other cradled her legs.

He stared down at her, his sweet angel. It was still so hard for him to believe that such a small, delicate creature filled with never-ending love could hold such strength and fierce, determined will.

Serena opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I can walk, Darien. Put me down." Her words were strong but her voice and her body only betrayed her exhaustion. If he put her on her feet she would not remain on them for long.

He was in no mood to argue with her. She was strong willed and she rarely knew what was best for her. "Hush my sweet. You have been strong enough for one day. Rest and I will find a safe place for the night."

She wanted to argue with him. He knew it without the hesitant expression on her face. She worried for him, he knew and he wasn't about to let her do that. She needed to worry about herself.

"Don't argue with me Serena. You aren't well." He said gently as he put one foot forward to continue their journey up the mountain.

She still wanted to argue with him but he could see that her exhaustion was finally claiming victory over her strong will against it. She closed her eyes and snuggled more deeply into his chest. "It's only a cold." She mumbled weakly against his chest.

They both knew that wasn't true but Darien said nothing as he continued up the slope as the illusion filled shadows of twilight settled around him.

* * *

An hour later Darien finally reached the top of the mountain, Serena asleep in his arms.

With the moon climbing the horizon before him there was enough light for him to make out certain features before him. Had the situation not been do dread-filled and serious the sight before him would have taken his breath away. The silverly blue moonlight pooled magically over the wilderness below him. Mountains, hills and flatlands laid out before him for miles.

His eyes searched the darkness at the base of the mountain knowing that somewhere there was a highway that would lead them to the small town of Rice. There he would be able to buy food, clothing and a car. He just had to get there before Diamond figured out where they were heading. If Diamond reached Rice before them then he would be walking them straight into a trap.

He wanted to walk through the night to get to the highway but he knew that his body was not up to it. He was exhausted and if he didn't rest soon there would be no way he could get them to Rice tomorrow. If he walked through the night then he would be useless, he needed to have some strength in order to protect Serena.

He looked down at the precious burden in his arms. She was sleeping but he was relieved to see that her colouring was far more normal than it had been earlier. Her golden hair gave the illusion of being silver in the silver moonlight and her beautiful delicately smooth skin almost shimmered in the moon's glow. Her breathing was light and he felt each breath she exhaled though his shirt as her head was firmly nestled against his arm and her face was pressed to his chest. She slept peacefully enough and he knew it was his presence and hold alone that kept her nightmares at bay and for that he was extremely grateful and strangely heart-warming. The knowledge that she felt so safe in her arms that she was even protected from the monsters in her dreams. To know that he made her feel that safe filled him with male pride and joy.

Oh how he loved her, nothing time or space could every do could change that fact. It was as certain and as firm as the earth itself. He would always protect her, always watch over her like the moon watched over the earth. In the past two years he had had nearly lost her several times but he had always managed to save her and regardless of what she so obviously believed, she was worth each and every fight and so many more. He would spend every hour of daylight of every day of every year fighting for her as long as he had her in his arms at night. But even if he didn't he would still fight every moment of every hour for the rest of eternity for her.

And he would win every battle, every fight for her. There was no foe he would not defeat for her. Diamond was going to die, this he knew for certain but what was not so certain was whether or not it would be before he got his hands on Serena. He would do everything in his power to stop that from happening but regardless of what his angel believed, he wasn't superman and wasn't a flawless god, it was possible for him to fail but as long as he drew breath he would assure that he never did. Diamond would have to kill him to get his hands on Serena just as he would have to kill Diamond to stop him from doing so. One of them had to die and Serena's fate depended on just who it was who died.

Taking a deep breath he looked up at the moon and prayed to the heavens for the strength to keep her safe.

* * *

Serena moaned as she shifted uncomfortably on the hard surface beneath her, but she was warm which seemed strange to her for some reason, as if she shouldn't have been. But why shouldn't she have been warm?

And then it all came back to her. Diamond with several armed men coming for them at the cabin, the gun fight, Darien getting hurt and then running through the forest.

She gasped as her eyes flew open and she bolted upright into a sitting position, quickly looking around.

She was in a small clearing completely surrounded by tall trees and thick scrub around them. A fire burned beside her and she sensed Darien at her back. She must have fallen asleep and judging by the flat ground surrounding them they were either on top of the mountain or on the other side of it as on their side of the mountain there had only been the steep up climb. She had been so warm because on one side she had had the small campfire and behind her she had Darien with his arms around her, holding her tightly against his chest.

"Angel?"

Serena looked over at her shoulder to see Darien sitting up while still spooning her, worry, alarm and love in his disoriented eyes. Her heart lurched with love, concern and disbelief at his strength. He had kept walking while carrying her, even in the cold night, even though he was as exhausted as she was. There was truly nothing he wouldn't do to have her safe.

"Are you feeling alright? Do you feel sick?" He asked urgently, fear and loving concern so evident in her voice that her heart skipped a beat. As sick as she had been earlier it had clearly been nothing to how worried sick he had been. He had always claimed to feel her pain as his own and she did not doubt that. So often she swore that she could felt his. Not that she would ever tell _him_ that because he would only feel guilty about feeling his own pain.

Seriously, was there a more possessive or protective man on the planet?

"No." But she croaked the word and winced in pain. Her throat burned dryly. With no water and the burns from her stomach acid, her throat burned.

Darien's eyes grew wide in alarm and before she could blink he was crouching over her with his hand on her forehead checking her temperature.

Before she could say a word he was offering her something that he had pulled from the backpack. It was the small plastic first aid container but its contents had been tipped out and it was now filled with clear liquid.

"I found a small stream a little way back, but I didn't want to wake you. Drink." He shoved it into her hands but still held it firmly in his hand. He gently cupped the back of her neck and raised it to her lips.

She could have managed it on her own but she wasn't about to push him away. She saw his need to do something to help her in his eyes. She was sick and it made him feel helpless and he didn't like that. He needed to do what little for her he could, although she honestly believed that protecting her from every danger on the planet was enough but she didn't say it.

The cold liquid was a relief to her dry burning throat and she drank it down greedily, knowing that Darien wouldn't be happy until she had downed every drop. Nothing less would satisfy him.

Once she had swallowed it all he lowered his hands and she slowly lowered the container from her lips and watched as Darien moved back slightly and rearranged himself until he was sitting in front of her, his hands now resting on her legs. She loved his touch, it brought her comfort and calmed her and she knew her touch did the same for him, which was most likely the reason that when they were together they were always touching even if it was something as simple as holding hands.

"How do you feel?" He asked, his voice gently but worried and fearful, even though he was trying to hide it from her.

She allowed a small promising smile to spread across her lips. This one she didn't need to force. She felt fine, she was a little hungry, there was some stiffness from sleeping on the ground and she felt exhausted but there was nothing either of them could do about it. "I'm fine." She promised him, glad that her voice was clear and almost normal sounding, there was just the smallest amount of weakness in her voice from her exhaustion. "Just a little tired is all."

He didn't believe her, she could see it written all over his face.

Sighing deeply and patiently, like the loving mother of an insistent child and she raised her hand to gently cover one of his hands that rested on her knee with her own. "I promise you, I'm alright. I don't feel sick or dizzy. Trust me, I'm not going to faint the moment I get to my feet."

He was hesitant but relief soon filled his eyes to her relief.

"It's almost dawn." He said as he rose to his feet. "We have to get moving soon."

Serena took a deep breath and rose to her feet, thankful when she didn't sway or become dizzy. She felt a little weak but nothing more. She gently pushed away Darien's arms that had come up to catch her and she stepped away from him. "Alright. Let's get going."

Darien studied her for a moment but seemed to accept that she really was feeling well enough for them to move. He picked up his gun holster and while he was inspecting his glocks, she picked up the backpack and placed the plastic container back into it. Not that they would be needed it as far as she knew but she didn't think that leaving any evidence behind for Diamond to find was a good idea.

At the sight of all the medical supplies from the first aid kit scattered loosely in the backpack she wanted to check and re-bandage Darien's wound but she knew that he would never let her. At least not until they were someplace he deemed as 'safe'.

Sighing deeply she took Darien's hand as they continued down the mountain and threw a glance up at the lightening sky. The sun would soon touch the horizon and another day would begin. What would this day hold for them?

And would they survive it?

* * *

Darien pulled Serena gently off the back of the truck. She could image how they looked and why people were staring at them but she knew that it couldn't be helped. People were staring at them but Darien didn't seem to notice as he pulled her into a small general store only a few stores away.

It had only taken a few hours to reach the road and another half an hour to catch a ride into town. She had never hitch-hiked before but it seemed that Darien had. He had hidden her in the trees while he had gotten them a ride. He had also cautiously taken off his shoulder holster but had concealed one glock in his waist band behind his back which he had covered using his shirt and the other he had taped around his ankle using the medical tape from the fire aid kit. The old man with the twenty-year old truck with only a few bales of hay in the tray had been a kind man who had given her a kind gentlemanly that not even Darien had had a problem with.

Serena looked around the general store that seemed to be set up for tourists and spotted some clothing. Mainly shirts and cowboy hats for the tourists but they would do. She quickly scanned the clothing and picked out clothes in their sizes, luckily they had everything, but underwear, in their sizes.

While he had gathered them some clothing Darien had moved to the counter and was currently dealing with the man there who was looking at them suspiciously. Although Serena couldn't blame them, they looked like they had been stranded in the forest for a week and the blood on the one sleeve of Darien's shirt didn't help. Although the moment the man saw Darien slap down four hundred dollar bills onto the counter he seemed to get over any suspicions or hesitations he may have had. It seemed that the bills were all he needed to see passed their gritty appearance.

Darien silently pulled a bottle of cold water from the refrigerator beside the cashier's counter, uncapped the lid and handed it to her, waiting silently while she drank. She finished off half the bottle before he handed it back to him and he downed the rest. Setting the empty bottle down on the counter he studied the dozen sandwiches and rolls to his left on the counter as she dropped the armful of clothes down in front of the man behind the counter.

Serena watched as Darien pulled a plastic bag from where they hung to one side of the counter and filled it with all of the sandwiches and several bottles of water, juice and soft drink. Sitting it down on the counter with the clothes he pulled out two more hundred dollar bills and held them out to the speechless wide eyed man.

God only knew what he was thinking.

"I need to know where I can buy a car." Darien's tone was dead serious and commanding.

Serena would have been amused had she had the strength to be. The man behind the counter stood speechless and frozen like a rabbit caught in the spotlight.

Eventually Darien managed to get the information they needed and he lead her into the small, questionably hygienic small room that was the bathroom and handed her some clothing. He stood guard outside the door as she changed as quickly as she could, touching as little as she could. She used the impossibly small sink to scrub away the worst of the dirt smudges on her face. She cleaned herself up the best she could before she stepped out and waited by the door with a gun held tightly behind her back at Darien's insistence. She did what she was told and did not move away from the door which Darien called through every ten seconds for the three minutes that he was in there.

It didn't take Darien long to purchase the car from the small used cars dealership. It was a 1984 white sedan that had obviously had to ruff life but according to the dealership owner who Darien had demanded to speak too, it was road worthy and ran smoothly.

Luckily Darien knew how to read people very well as she could tell that even as he inspected the car that the man was an honest one and he had spoken the truth when he had said that it would run well for a few more years. Darien quickly paid the asking price in cash and took care of the paper work all the while keeping her close and refusing to let her out of his sight.

And an hour later they left Rice behind them as they headed for Los Angeles, taking what Darien called the "long way around". Diamond could be waiting for them around any corner and Darien wanted to make it as difficult as possible for Diamond to find them.

Serena stared out the window silently, not seeing any of the scenery before her. Everything that had happened in the last two days had finally caught up with her and she didn't know how to handle it. She felt numb but was thankful for her high temperature because she did not feel cold.

She was exhausted, numb, worried, fearful, and sick to her stomach but she wasn't cold.

* * *

"Serena? Angel? Baby, please you have to wake up. We're here and I can't leave you alone."

Serena groaned deeply as she was pulled from her sleep by Darien's calming patient voice and his gentle hand on her back shaking her. She was curled up on the backseat of the used car Darien had brought to drive them to Los Angeles.

Once they had the small town of Rice in their review mirrors and Darien had been certain that they weren't being followed, he had persuaded her to climb back onto the backseat and try to get some rest. She had hesitated knowing that he needed it greater than she did but she knew that there was no way she was going to convince him to rest while he drove. Normally she would have insisted that she would remain awake as long as he did but she had allowed Darien to convince her that everything was alright and that she needed to rest. She was exhausted and ill.

Although he tried to hide it from her, she could tell that he was terrified for her health. It was one thing for another psycho killer to be after her, but it was something completely different if she fell sick. A psycho killer was something he fight. Something he could protect her from but a serious illness came from within and it was something that he could not fight. It was something that she had to fight on her own. She did not doubt that if she really was serious ill, which she just didn't believe for some unknown reason, there was nothing Darien wouldn't do for her. He would get her the best care possible, spending every cent he had until she was healthy again. If it was something terminal then she did not doubt that he would spend every second she had left in this world by her side, holding her hand and keeping her strong while he died with her inside.

Would she ask him to live on without her? She knew in her heart that she would never be able to live on if he died, but he was so much stronger than her. Could she really do it? Could she make him promise to live on with the pain and emptiness she knew he would feel? If she made him promise to live on then he would keep his last promise to her, he wouldn't take his life.

No, he would just be incredibly reckless until he ended up dead.

Their lives were linked. One could not live without the other. She hadn't known it at the time but while they had been apart for just two months, she had been dying inside. They both had been. She had been an idiot for ever leaving him. How could she ever have lived without him? He called her the light in his life, his sun and moon. Well, he was her sun and moon, her life force. He was her tower of strength that kept her heart beating and life in her eyes. He was her everything and once again she had placed them both in danger.

She shifted uncomfortably on the hard, worn and cracked brown leather of the backseat. Opening her eyes she found herself staring up into the exhausted bloodshot eyes of her own personal prince charming. As uncomfortable and stiff as she was, waking up with Darien there was better than any soft bed could ever be. He was looming over her through the open back door of the car, supporting the weight of his upper body with his left hand on the backrest of the backbeat above her.

She held still, unable to move as Darien gently stroked the side of her face with the back of his hand affectionately, and then he cupped the side of her head gently in his strong hands. "We have to go now, angel. We're late and I don't know if Andrew's going to be here still."

"Where are we?" She mumbled as she reluctantly sat up and looked around. They were in an enormous packet flat parking lot, surrounded by mini vans and station wagons, along with other assorted family cars. And then her eyes fell on a structure that spanned for as far as she could see on one side of the parking lot.

What the hell -?

"The Zoo?" She mumbled confused. Her mind was still hazy and slow as a result of the last twenty four hours in which had included uncomfortable and disrupted sleep, strenuous physical strain, endless stress and little food and water, but still she wouldn't have missed Darien telling her that they were going for a fun day out at the damned Los Angeles Zoo!

"Yeah." He grasped her shoulders gently and pulled her off the backseat to stand beside him. "We're meeting Andrew where he proposed to Nina, remember?"

Now that he mentioned it, he had said something to Andrew on the phone before the fire fight and them running for their lives into the forest without any supplies.

Andrew had taken Nina to the Zoo for their first date after Nina had mentioned in passing that she'd never been. Not even as a kid. Andrew had wanted to do something special so he had surprised her by picking her up first thing one Saturday morning and they had spent the entire day at the Zoo where Andrew had brought Nina several large stuffed animals and souvenirs. The leopard snow globe was one of Nina's most precious possessions. And when Andrew had proposed to Nina he had done it where they had had their first date. He had proposed in the Butterfly Sanctuary. In the beautiful flower and butterfly filled glass dome house Andrew had fallen to one knee, confessed his love and had asked her to marry him.

Serena was surprised that the entire city hadn't heard Nina's high picked, excited girly squeal of happiness. At the very least it should have sent every k-9 in the city into a painful distressed frenzy. But all it had done was freak the hell out of the family who had been entering to enclosure. How they left without permanent hearing loss was beyond her. She had heard Nina like that before and she swore her ears were still ringing.

"Why here?" Serena asked curiously. This place held such a special memory for Andrew and Nina and she didn't want that destroyed if something happened. Like Diamond and his 'friends' showing up and starting another fire fight in a very public place.

"Only a few people know where Andrew proposed to Nina and all of them are hopefully out of Diamond's reach. He would never in a million years think that Andrew would propose to Nina here." He explained as he gently ran his hands of her hair, flattening and tidying it as best he could. He wished he had thought to buy Serena a hair brush.

Normally Serena rose from bed looking just as perfect as she had gotten in. It always amazed him that even after a night of passionate lovemaking she could get out of bed perfect and glowing as if she had spent the night sleeping as still and as bewitched as sleeping beauty had. But it seemed that not even Serena was immune to the physical stress and hardship of the last two days.

While Serena had been sleeping he had taken a moment to pull over and change into a clean, fresh set of clothes so he wouldn't attract attention as he drove through the city. Serena had managed to change in the backseat after they had left Rice. With his current appearance he would have killed for a shower but he knew there was no way that would be possible unless he booked them into a motel and they just hadn't had the time. He had to get Serena to safety, Nina too. Clearly splitting up for so long had not been the way to go, he couldn't protect Serena on his own. He couldn't fight those threatening her and protect her at the same time. He needed help.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a thin rubber band he had found in the glove compartment. It would be enough to hold her hair back if it was strong enough to hold such a great deal of lush thick hair. It seemed impossible that one woman could have so much hair. Golden blonde and silky smooth to the touch it fell well below her backside like pure golden sunlight. It was thick and full and damned long! How she managed it he still didn't know but he knew for certain that he wouldn't change it. Ever. He loved her hair, especially when it was draped across his pillow at night.

He clinched his teeth, fighting the hard-on threatening to embarrass him in front of thousands of holidaying families. If he hadn't had such an unyielding will and two years of practice, he would be walking around with a permanent hard-on for her. Heaven help him, even after two years he still wanted her as if it were their first week all over again.

Well come to think of it, maybe not their first week as their first week together had included a psycho killer hell bent on torturing them both to death. But their second week together definitely.

As she tied back her hair, he studied her carefully. Her skin was pale, her eyelids drooping and she had dark rings under her eyes. She was swaying slightly on her feet, even as she was leaning back against the side of the car. Forgetting all about his erection, he turned his full attention to her well being and the overprotective instinct that had him chillingly fearful. She wasn't well and the stress and physical drag all of this was causing her was not helping her. He had to deal with Diamond and fast, and then he would get her to the best doctor in the city!

Unable to stop himself, he gently cupped her face in his hands and he gently tilted her head back, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Are you alright? Don't lie to me Serena. If you're not well you have to tell me now."

Serena's insides softened and her heart filled with a calming warmth only he could create within her and she welcomed whole heartedly. His tone had been gentle but filled with concern and fear, at the same time it had held the warning not to lie or downplay her current condition to him. How could one man express such love and concern with the same tone in which he gave warning and command? He loved her, there was not one cell in her body that would argue that fact and he worried for her right now. She cursed her body for being so weak when she needed it to be strong more than anything. She was distracting Darien from his mission of catching Diamond and such a distraction could get him killed. She needed to get it together before it drove her love to do something stupid.

In truth she was worried a little too. Her body felt strange and it scared her not knowing what was happening with her own body, but she couldn't let him see her fear or her sickness. She had to fight against whatever was happening in her body for both their sakes.

Gently grasping hold of his wrists as his hands cupped her face, she looked up into his eyes with love and reassurance, needing to comfort him. "I promise you, my love. I'm fine. Just a little tired."

The hesitant worried look in his radiant dark blue eyes told her he didn't believe her, no matter how much he wanted too.

Drawing in a deep sigh for strength, she pulled his hands away from her face. Taking one hand in both of hers she lowered it to her chest and held it over her heart, palm out and fingers spread. Not once did she look away from his eyes. "Do you feel that? Can you feel my heart beating? It beats for you, my Darien and there is not a force on this earth that can take the strength from within because the strength within is your own heart. My heart cannot stop beating because-." Still holding his hand over her heart with her left hand, she lifted her right hand and gently placed it on his chest over his heart, able to feel the steady beat of the organ hidden protectively beneath flesh and bond. "-my heart beats here and I know you will never let it stop beating." She gave him a loving smile that reached her eyes. "I hold your heart within me and I will never let it stop beating. Your heart is the most precious treasure I possess and I will keep it safe. Just as I promised when you gave it to me."

Darien could not believe how easily such simple words could be formed into an unbreakable pledge that made him love her all the more. Her love surrounded him and filled him with such warmth and life that he could have lived forever, outliving the stars themselves. He didn't know why this angel had fallen from heaven to be his, but never in his life had he been more certain, more determined to love and protect the angel, the goddess, the indescribable force before him. He _would_ protect her against any force. He _would_ protect her from Diamond and he _would_ spend the rest of his life tearing apart any who dared to even think of harming her. He did not deserve her but by some miracle she had chosen him and he would never again let her regret that decision. When all of this was over he was going to make sure that the entire world knew that she was his. He was going to ask her to marry him and he would find a way to make her safe for the rest of their days.

Gently he positioned his hand over hers that rested on his chest, mirroring her own action. Her hand felt so warm, soft and delicate beneath his large strong one. "That day I could have died from the happiness flooding through me. The happiness and love you gave me, my sweet angel. My Serena. But I never gave you my heart. You stole it from me long before I could do so. My heart has always been yours and it always shall be, no matter what the future holds for us."

Despite everything happening around them, Serena wanted to purr with love and happiness. "No matter what our future holds for us, no matter what happens, as long as I have you then nothing else matters. I cannot live without you. I tried but I only succeeded in nearly killing us both. I won't make that mistake again. No matter what happens I will stay with you and I will love you until time's end."

"And beyond." He whispered. Before she could utter another word, he released her hand at his chest and wrapped it around the back of her neck and drew her to him as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own beneath an urgent hungry and love-consumed kiss.

Serena tightened her hand around his between her breasts and kept her hand on his chest. She could feel the strong vibrant heartbeat beneath her fingers. It seemed to be beating life into her through her hand as his kiss was flooding her with love, warmth and desire. He pulled her tighter against him, deepening the kiss. She was helpless to do anything but respond fully to him. His lips ravaged her own with unquenchable hunger but still remained gentle. How could a man who held such strength and fierce passion be so gentle and tender with her in every touch and embrace?

Darien heard her pleasurable and satisfied moan against his lips and he swallowed it greedily as he nibbled on her bottom lip causing her to gasp. The erection that he had managed to forget for the last few minutes was back with twice the heat and hardness. It was pressed against Serena's belly leaving no doubt in his mind that she was fully aware of just how aroused she made him. He fought the urge to grind it against her knowing where it would lead and the car park surrounded by holidaying families with young children was not the best place to take her. Hell, even the uncomfortable backseat of the car would be beyond pushing it.

As much as it pained him he pulled away from her, breaking the dangerous kiss. He needed to get her to safety and the longer he took in doing that, the greater the chance of Diamond finding them and the greater the risk to Serena.

They were both grasping from air and her lips were swollen, but to his relief some colour had returned to her pale cheeks and her eyelids weren't as drooped as they had been. She looked a little better and he prayed that she felt better also.

Taking a deep breath to slow his rapid breathing and his furiously beating heart, he gently rested his forehead against hers. He looked into her sparkling eyes with an affectionate teasing smile on his lips. "You wear the face of an angel but beneath you are a siren, aren't you? Leading me into damnation. Only you could make a man want to find a bed in the middle of a warzone." His teasingly faded as he searched her eyes. "How is it even after two years I can never stop wanting you? Never stop wanting to touch you." He flexed his fingers against her chest above the frantic beating of her heart.

"Well I could say it was love." She whispered with a wicked smile. "But I think it's mainly because you're libidinous."

"Only for you, my sweet temptress." He said with a chuckle. "You could tempt a monk."

Her smile took on an alluring edge. "I'm only interested in tempting you."

Darien groaned in frustration. Only this small woman could torment him so. Only the woman who appeared sweet and innocent but was anything but, could bring out such intense need and emotion from within him. Heaven help him, how he loved her but at times he could almost believe that she loved taunting and tempting him.

Digging down to find the last ounce of strength he had left. He pulled away from her and stepped back, putting some much needed space between them. Being careful not to look at her because if he did then there wouldn't be a chance in hell that he wouldn't just give in and bend her back over the backseat in the middle of a very public area. Reaching into the car he pulled out his backpack and handed it to her.

He had both his glocks tucked into his shoulder holster hidden beneath his casual black denim jacket and money and his fake id tucked into his pocket, but he still wanted Serena to have to backpack in case – heaven forbid – they got separated. That way she would have money and everything she needed to find someplace safe. The cell phone was in backpack so he would be able to reach her in that event.

Taking a moment to scan the area around them cautiously for any sign of danger or of anyone who didn't belong, he placed his hand protectively and possessively around her shoulders and while holding her securely against him, they made their way towards the front entrance of the Los Angeles Zoo.

* * *

Getting in hadn't been difficult. The woman at the ticket counter had taken one look at him and her eyes had widened in female appreciation. Most of the time Darien didn't care for what several woman throughout his life had described as "looks so damn good he put the world's best models to shame", women noticed him but he noticed no woman but Serena. Even before they had met he'd rarely shown interest in any woman. He hadn't known why at the time, he had always been certain in his sexuality, but he now knew that it was because he had been waiting for Serena and some part of him had known that. But at times his good looks came in handy, partially when he had to deal with women. His good looks seemed to make women more eagerly cooperative. For a moment he had feared that she would ask for id or notice the barely noticeable budges under his arms where his glocks rested securely in his shoulder holster. But the woman had been near blind from the stars in her "gooey" eyes as she stared at him almost speechlessly.

He had used that to his advantage. He had flashed a friendly smile and she had instantly been willing to do anything for him. Although he had been careful to keep this from Serena's attention by asking her to get them two caps from the gift shop near the entrance. He hadn't want to have her out of his sight but he also hadn't wanted her to see why he had chosen a line to a ticket booth with a female attendant.

Serena's golden hair was hidden beneath the cap and the rest was tucked beneath her jacket, and her face was hidden beneath the flap as she carefully kept her head down. He also hid most of his face beneath the flap of his cap and he busied himself in memorising the map and more partially, the location of all available exits. Once he had all the exits memorised he handed the map to Serena and told her to do the same. She took a few minutes longer than he had but once she had assured him that she knew where all the exits were, he tucked the map safely into the backpack on her back just in case she needed it if they did get separated.

And the only way that would happen was if Diamond found them and he had to hold them off while Serena ran.

Constantly scanning around them, he quickly moved them towards the butterfly habitat where he hoped Andrew or Seiya would be waiting.

Darien was sorely tempted to put a weapon in his hand to have it ready in case Diamond jumped out from behind a corner, but in a crowded public place filled with families, which included children of every age, it wasn't a good idea. Instead he settled for resting his hand on the grip under the cover of his jacket and arm while keeping it in its holster.

Serena could feel just how tense and battle-ready Darien was. It felt as if she were being held against a solid but warm stone statue, his arm was like steel around her waist, strong and unyielding but gentle. He was so wound up that he was going to give himself a heart attack. She needed to distract him and what better way than to let him in on the fact that he hadn't fooled her for a moment when he had lead them into one of the longest ticket lines and then only two families away from the booth he had sent her to the gift shop to buy the itchy caps they now wore.

"So did that woman at the ticket booth actually charge you? Or did she just swoon at the sight of you and let you through for nothing but a smile?" She kept her tone light but purposefully added a little hint of irritability just to get his attention. She was too certain of his love and loyalty to her to be jealous. It had taken nearly two months, of what she had thought had been disregard, to even plant the idea that he might be cheating on her in her head. She looked up to see his reaction.

A flash of alarm and anxiety consumed his features before he managed to get a hold of himself and hide the knowledge that he had been caught, from his face. She could see that he was fighting to keep his face neutral and not look down at her like a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Oh, despite the situation this was almost fun. She could see that he was worried that she would accuse his of flirting and get all jealous and defensive. He would be careful when he spoke, thinking about every word carefully. He was too afraid of losing her not to be. Not that he had to worry about that, she knew he was loyal and faithful and so in love with her that there was nothing she could ask of him that he wouldn't do.

"She charged me." He said carefully, not meeting her eye. "Serena, I didn't flirt with her. I just had to distract her enough that she wouldn't ask for id or notice the fact that I'm packing heat." He was rambling.

She fought the urge to smile. It was a good thing he wasn't looking at her.

"You know there is no other woman for me Serena." He went on quickly, almost desperately trying to convince her and wipe away the doubts and jealousy he thought she was feeling.

Silly man.

"I love you and there is no way any woman could ever catch my eye let alone-." He finally looked down at her and his words trailed off when he saw that she was struggling to keep her smile from showing. She was biting her lips, her eyes were filled with moisture and sparkled with her laughter. Her cheeks were blushed red with her effort to keep from bursting out laughing.

His brow wrinkled in confusion. "What?"

She released her lips and with them her laughter. "You're so adorable when you're anxious! I was only playing!" She confessed.

Darien's jaw actually dropped causing her laughter to double.

"You were _playing_ with me?!" He hissed with dark incredulity.

Finally Serena managed to get her laughter under control and she noticed that Darien looked a little ticked off . . . Wops! He was not amused that she had so easily been teasing about something that he had been so nervous and uneasy about. Taking a deep breath she noticed that her face was hot, she could feel how flushed her face was and for a moment she felt better, lighter. It was good to laugh. She needed it. Now she needed to deal with Darien who was glowering darkly. He wasn't mad at her, she knew he could never be but that didn't mean he couldn't be angry over something she had done.

"Oh Darien. I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." Reaching for his hand that rested on his weapon under his jacket, she brought it to her lips and gently kissed his knuckles. "I don't necessarily _like_ you flirting with other women but I know it doesn't mean anything. It's just something you have to do to get the job done, so to speak. God knows if I have been that poor woman I would have rolled out the red carpet and given you a personal tour around the entire zoo free of charge."

She sensed him relax ever so slightly and she looked up into his face to see amusement in his eyes even though he was trying to hold onto his anger.

He was failing.

"Really?" He drawled. "You would have done all that?"

Serena smiled up at him with love in her eyes and she knew that she was winning. He could never resist her. The power she held over his was scary sometimes when she dared to use it. Heaven help him if she ever decided to explore it, testing just how far she could go. "Without a doubt."

"Even if I had a model with me? A beautiful golden haired model who was all "gooey-eyed" over me?" He challenged with amusement in his tone and in his eyes.

"Well it would depend on how you were looking at her." Serena smiled, playing along. "If it was clear that you were already taken and head over heels in love then I guess I still would but I wouldn't expect it to go anywhere. I would just get the pleasure of being able to stare at your handsome face a little longer." She said generously, she had teased him and now she needed to make it right, she needed him not to be angry or defensive anymore.

"Then why did you give me all that trouble in the beginning?" He asked with a hint of real curiosity in his voice, referring to all the trouble she had given him while he had been protecting her from the Red Rose Killer. "If you were practically willing to be my slave why did I have to restrain and almost threaten you?"

Serena gave him a half mischievous, half serious look. "I'm a strong woman Darien, I don't fall to my knees easily. Even if I wanted too." She added shamelessly.

Darien almost growled as the memory of the last time she had fallen to her knees in front of him flashed before his eyes. Hot damn! Even the memory packed a punch!

Serena halted, causing him to as well. She waited for him to turn to her before she spoke, her tone gentle but serious. "Darien, you could flirt with every woman on earth as long as it means nothing. As long as you come home to me." She gently stroked his jaw line with her finger tips. "As long as I can call you mine." She looked deeply into his eyes allowing him to see the truth of the depth of her love and truth within them. "I trust you. I have faith in our love and I know you would never hurt me. Never betray me and I was a fool for even considering it."

He encased her hand in his own and brought it to his lips where he kissed her palm gently all the while never looking away from her eyes. "You are my heart." He whispered as he used her arm to pull her close to him and he leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her shoulder blade. "I could never hurt you." He whispered into her ear. "I am your slave. For all eternity. Willing to do whatever my mistress commands."

"Jeez. Andrew was right. The two of you really can't keep your hands off each other for even a minute." Came an amused familiar voice from behind Darien.

Darien released her and spun around, while pulling her protectively behind him, completely battle ready with his hand returning to his weapon concealed in his shoulder holster under his jacket.

It took a moment before recognition flashed across Darien's face and he relaxed his defensive stance.

Serena looked around Darien to see Seiya staring at them with a shadow of amusement on his face but it did not reach his exhausted, dark and serious eyes.

"I'm glad the two of you have cleared things up." He stated as he crossed the space between them.

Darien forced his pounding heart to relax. For a moment he hadn't recognised the voice as his protective instincts had kicked in before it could register that the man who had addressed them was a friend, not foe. Then he acknowledged his words and guessed that either Andrew or Nina, or quite possibly both had enlightened Seiya about their past.

"You took you're time getting here." Seiya said irritably. "It doesn't look too good for a single man with clearly no interest in the wildlife to be loitering around a place filled with children."

Darien understood his point exactly. Hell, if he'd hadn't known Seiya and had seen him doing just that he would have found an excuse to kick his ass out of the zoo, at the very least. Missing children and child abduction were very touchy subjects with cops. Hell Darien had heard the worst of the stories in his line of work. Even though it was the Special Victims Unit who handled murdered children, he had seen his fair share of what could happen to them with his own eyes.

"I got her here as fast as I could." Darien assured him. "That bastard Diamond attacked the cabin and he wasn't alone. I don't know who he had with him but they were definitely cops or even military. They had too much experience to be civilian." He suppressed a grimace as his attention shifted to the throbbing pain of his arm where he had been nicked. It may have not been a serious wound but unlike the movies where the hero could get nicked a dozen times and never feel any pain, getting hit with a bullet no matter how minor the injury, hurt like hell!

Seiya nodded at the information. "We suspected as much which is why I'm only dealing with those I know I can trust, but as little as possible. Diamond was able to get his hands on C4 to blow your apartment, you don't buy that on the street and so far no one is reporting any missing."

Darien's mind turned back to the weaponry he had seen when the cabin had been attacked. "Yeah, the guys who hit the cabin had automatic rifles. I didn't get a real close look but they looked a lot like what the military is using these days."

Seiya swore. "That near proves it. Diamond had military connections."

Darien nodded in agreement hiding the fact that the knowledge made the bottom of his stomach fall to his feet. The Red Rose Killer had been one thing, Collins had been alone and he hadn't been armed with anything by knives, at least until he had stolen his own weapon when he had managed to sneak up on him and knock him unconscious with a metal pipe. But Diamond wasn't alone and he had connections to military and police resources. How the hell had an escaped convict gotten those kinds of resources?

Taking a deep breath to control his fear and ice cold dread he pulled Serena back into his arms to assure himself that she was safe and unharmed and that he was going to get the son of a bitch before he got anywhere near her.

'We can't trust anyone." Darien stated the obvious. "But we can't keep running and hiding, we need to get this son of a bitch because he isn't going to stop."

He heard Serena whimper pathetically and he looked down at her. She was pale, ice cold and motionless as she stared straight ahead with blind eyes. She had fallen into some kind of trance and he cursed under his breath. He shouldn't be talking about this with her there. She had enough to worry about and she clearly was as together as she had been pretending she was.

"He isn't going to hurt you, Serena." He promised her as he wrapped both is arms around her. "He isn't even going to get close." He looked up at Seiya to see his staring at Serena with sad and worried eyes. "Where's Andrew and Nina?"

Seiya raised his gaze from Serena to him. "Andrew wanted to stay with Nina but she wouldn't let him. She near ordered him to come and help Serena." He explained, his eyes becoming hard, serious and all business once again. "He's waiting at the back entrance for us."

"Where's Nina?"

"Safe." Was all he said and Darien didn't ask for any more. They were all better off leaving it unsaid.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" Serena's timid flat trembling voice asked.

Seiya nodded reassuringly. "They're both fine. Nina has been driving me nuts she's so bored and those cravings of hers! She's been sending Andrew out for all sorts of things."

Even though his tone was light Darien could see that he was only appearing amused for Serena's sake. It didn't reach his eyes.

"I have never seen anything like it. I'll tell you, when I watched her eating ice cream with tobacco sauce I nearly lost my lunch."

Darien was grateful for Seiya's attempt to distract Serena, but even as she gave a small smile he could tell that she was still consumed by what he had so carelessly said in front of her. He should have been more careful!

Seiya turned and indicated forward with his head. "This way."

Darien held Serena close as they followed him through the crowded zoo. Darien noticed that he wasn't the only one constantly scanning their surroundings, or the only one who was armed. "Where have you guys been hiding?"

Seiya smoothly positioned himself protectively on Serena's other side. "A dive of a motel just outside of Long Beach. The kind of place asks no questions and answers no questions."

"I image Nina loved that." He mumbled. He needed to keep talking for Serena's sake. His embrace and his voice usually soothed Serena and in a public place where they could be found at any moment, it was the best he could do for her.

"As much as Andrew loved hearing about it." Seiya muttered quietly. "Although it did keep me entertained for a bit."

Serena could image just what Seiya meant. Nina wouldn't have wanted to cause trouble for those protecting her but taking her to a sleazy motel where anyone who saw her would think she was either a slut or a prostitute would have been too much for her. If she hadn't felt so numb she would have smiled despite herself.

How much worse could the situation possibly get? They were on the run from a psycho ten times more dangerous and one hundred times more determined than the Red Rose Killer had ever been. One who had knowledge of bombs and the resources to gets his hands on C4! And to top it off he had help from men who were most likely police and military! What the hell had she done in her past life? Had it been her profession to break mirrors? What had she done to deserve this magnitude of bad luck and misfortune? Had she herself been a killer in her past life and this was payback? She had everything she had ever wanted, close friends and family. A man who loved her more than life and worshiped the ground she walked on. She had the job of her dreams and she was happy. Had she been too happy and this was the universe evening things out? Whatever it was, whatever she had done, nothing changed the fact that everything she loved and held dear was in danger.

Again.

Darien held her securely against him and he was talking with Seiya about how Nina had taken the accommodations. She knew they both were just trying to make her feel better but for once Darien's embrace and his soothing tone did little to calm her, to ease her fears. How could she be soothed when Darien was the one in the greatest danger? He loved her so much and there was nothing he wasn't willing to do to protect her which meant that he would the one most likely to die first. That had been proven the night the Red Rose Killer had finally gotten his hands on her. Darien had nearly died in his attempts to save her and it had nearly killed her. That had been only a week of knowing each other, of only being in the beginning of love. Now two years later, she loved him a thousand times greater. She couldn't watch him be hurt again. He had already been hurt in the process of saving her and it had stopped her heart dead. Had it not been for the fact that he had had his arms around her a moment later, her heart would not have restarted.

Was this the way their future would always be? If they managed to get Diamond before he got them, would there just be another psycho killer waiting behind him? Was Darien destined to constantly be fighting to the death for her? Would her loved ones always be those who would be hurt, the one's to pay the price for her life, her freedom? Was she even worth the risk?

She loved everyone in her life dearly and if she ever lost any of them it would kill her. Hell, even Andrew had nearly died the same way Darien nearly had by the Red Rose Killer. Two people she loved had already faced death because of her. She couldn't let anyone else. Maybe her sickness was a blessing in disguise. Maybe it would be life threatening and it would get her before Diamond had a chance too and then everyone she loved would be safe. There would be no threat to them anymore because she would be gone from their lives. Had she been fated to die by the hand of the Red Rose Killer and Darien had defied fate in keeping her alive? There was too much happening for it to be coincidence. How many people were targeted by an obsessive stalker psycho killer? Let alone two in one life time. Maybe, just maybe the powers that be had decided that it was her time to die and she had been given an illness in case Diamond didn't do the job.

She looked up into Darien's handsome face with sadness. He would miss her so much, it would near destroy him but if she asked him to live on for her, would he do it? He would die for her but would he live for her?

She wasn't about to take her own life. No, she had too much to live for but if death came for her she wouldn't fight it. It would be better that way. Better for everyone she loved, better for the man she loved most.

Tentatively she reached for his opposite hand from her that was resting on her shoulder and she brought it to her face to cup her cheek. She closed her eyes and basked in his strong warm touch. Hands that had been born to protect and love tenderly. Hands that had never failed her and never would as long as there was a pulse within them. His hands were strong and unforgiving when protecting her but were so loving and tender when they were near her. They were hands that would rather face oblivion than harm her.

Unlike Diamond's hands that had only ever harmed and taken from her. She wasn't afraid of Diamond anymore, Darien had taken that fear from her but he had only replaced it with one greater. She was afraid of losing Darien and right now she feared that it would be Diamond who took him from her.

"Serena?"

Serena opened her eyes to find that they were no longer moving and Darien was staring down at her with flaring uncertain worry and fear in his eyes. There was love there too. There was always love there when he looked at her whether he was angry, annoyed or teasing. There was always love and comfort for her to find in his eyes.

"Serena, are you alright?" Ask a third voice with concern.

Serena blinked and turned her head to see that they were alone between a brick building and a wall and that Andrew had joined them.

Relief washed through her and she pulled herself from Darien's embrace and threw herself at Andrew. "Andrew! You're alright!"

Andrew laughed weakly and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her like the brother he was to her. "I'm fine. Are you alright?"

Serena nodded her head against his chest. After a moment she pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "Is Nina and the baby-?"

Andrew nodded as she trailed off. "Both are fine and healthy. Nina has had come weird cravings but other than that they're both fine."

Serena felt a little better. No one had been hurt or kidnapped.

Yet.

The one word sent chills through her.

Like a child being handed back to its mother, Andrew pulled away from her and gently pushed her back away from him, returning her to Darien's arms where he knew she would feel better.

Serena looked around at them to find them all staring at her with worry and caution as if they expected her to explode any moment. She was able to sense that they all wanted to talk but they were hesitant to do so in front of her and she needed a moment to herself to pull herself together. Darien wasn't going to let her out of his sight but she needed that one minute. That was all. Searching her brain for an answer she suddenly became aware of the uncomfortable feeling below her belly. She turned and looked into Darien's eyes almost pleadingly. "I need a bathroom."

She instantly saw the cautious hesitation his protective instincts created. They were in a public place and there was no way that any of the three men could accompany her into the lady's room which meant that she would have to leave his sight. Deciding that logic reasoning and his desire to give her everything and anything she needed were her best weapons, she gave him a pleading, serious look. "It's just for a minute and I don't think that Diamond is going to be waiting for me in the lady's room. I _really_ need to go and Diamond is much too proud to grab me in a lady's room. Please?" She gave him her best _'this is what I need'_ pleading look.

He was silent, just staring into her eyes.

Three . . . two . . . one.

"Alright." He sighed deeply, clearly defeated. She needed a bathroom and there was no way in hell he was going to make her uncomfortable by telling her to hold it until they got out of there. Sometimes his pain-in-the-butt gentlemanly ethics, chivalrous views and gallantry came in handy.

It only took a few minutes for them to get to the nearest bathroom, but Darien had instead on first watching the entrance for a few minutes to study who was going in and out. By the time that the tenth woman had come and gone, she no longer needed a lady's room purely for the purpose of having a moment alone. She actually needed to use to facilities badly. She had her legs held tightly together and was hopping back and forth on each foot impatiently.

"Good god Darien! Diamond is not going to get a sex transplant in order to corner me in a lady's room!" She near growled at him, irritated and very quickly becoming pissed off. "I know you're overprotective as hell but this is going too far! Let me go to the damned bathroom!"

Darien hesitated.

Serena held out her hand to Andrew. "Andrew, give me your gun. I'm going to shoot him!" She threatened acidly.

Andrew looked back and forth between Serena and Darien. Serena didn't need a gun. She was scary enough without a gun. This left him with either handing Serena a loaded weapon or risk having her fury turned on him. She was worse than Nina at the best of times, hell she was worse than pregnant, mood swinging Nina! And Nina scared the hell out of him, so what chance did he have against Serena? His only fortunate thing was that she had a full bladder which limited her mobility. So he could always run.

Darien sighed deeply. As cute as his angel was when she was fuming, he could tell that she needed to go badly and he couldn't delay her anymore. "You have three minutes."

Without another word she bolted from their concealed location and disappeared behind the door of the lady's room.

* * *

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh."

Serena knew that the other women in the bathroom were looking at the door to her stall with a variety of expressions but right now she honestly didn't care. She had been so close to both killing Darien and a busted bladder.

She knew without looking that the three of them would be taking strategic positions around the door to the lady's room. They would be close enough to act if something happened but not close enough to cause any woman to call security. The way they were so overprotective of her would have been sweet, heart-warming and calming had it not been such a pain-in-the-ass! She had forgotten completely about everything for the few minutes she had been frustrated with Darien and it had almost been like old times.

Darien didn't need a psycho killer after her to be annoyingly overprotective. He was always overprotective.

Flushing, she reached for the small silver latch that would unlock the door but the sound of a cell phone ringing came from the backpack on her back. Without a second thought she pulled off the backpack and fished around quickly inside searching for the small black cell phone. She brushed the vibrating device with her hand and quickly pulled it out of the backpack. Flipping it open she put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Serena. It's nice to hear your voice again."

Serena froze. She could feel all of the colour draining from her face as fear consumed her like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over her head. "I wish I could say the same Diamond." A sense of deja'vu rose within her.

"Why are you being so informal? You used to call me John."

"I used to do a lot of things I regret." She mumbled numbly.

"Well, trust me sweetheart. You will discover regret when I get my hands on you." He said icily. He voice was so cold and hard it sounded evil. Just like Collin's had.

Serena shuddered involuntarily. "What do you want?"

"You, of course." His tone once again became amused and almost cheerful. "I'm going to give you one last chance Serena. One chance to come to me before I start killing the people you love. Starting with Nina. I used to dream about having the two of you in my bed at once. She's so beautiful, so much like you but as I hear it these days she has some good news to give. If I ever see Andrew again I'll have to give him my congratulations." His voice suddenly returned to being ice cold. "Before I kill him that is."

Serena struggled to suppress the whimper that wanted to leave her throat but she forced herself to remain silent. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She wanted to hang up on him and not listen but something told her that if she did she would regret it in the worst way.

"And speaking of Nina, the two of you have been apart for so long, would you like to say hello?"

This time Serena didn't even try to stop the horrified gasp that escaped from her throat. No! It couldn't be! Andrew had made sure that Nina was safe!

"Say hello Nina." Diamond ordered, his voice sounding far away.

"Serena?" Nina's voice whimpered through the cell phone, her terror so obvious in that one word that it brought tears to her eyes.

* * *

**Yes, he really does have her this time! I've decided that one of the main characters are going to die in this fanfic, I'm just not sure who yet! We'll all have to wait and see!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay gals and guys, this chapter is shorter than my previous chapters because I felt that there was just too much happening in this chapter, so I split it into two chapters. The next will be posted hopefully within the next week as I have to add a few things to it.**

**I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, comments, encouragements and ideas that you guys have been giving me! I have gotten such brilliant ideas that I wish I could put them all in, a few I am going to put in in a much smaller context if I can! I have three possible endings planned for this fanfic and I don't know which one I'm going to choose. In each one a different person dies in a different way. I haven't chosen which one I'm going to use yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Nina! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She asked urgently, frantically terrified for her sister's safety. For her _pregnant_ sister's safety. Why did it have to be Nina? Andrew was going to go homicidal when he found out Diamond had dared to touch Nina, but if something happened to Nina Andrew would never recover. He was so in love with her, so devoted to her. He loved Nina as Darien loved her, only Andrew knew what the words _subtle_ and _smotheringly overprotective _meant.

"Tell the truth." Serena heard Diamond's distant cold voice warn Nina dangerously. The warning in his voice was real and lethal.

"I'm not hurt but he says that if you don't come to him he's going to kill me and the baby. And he's going to kill the girls." Nina's trembling voice sobbed through the cell phone. "And then he's going to kill Darien and . . . Andrew."

Serena closed her eyes trying to fight the tears that had flooded her eyes since the moment Nina had first spoken. "Oh Nina, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Serena." She sobbed broken-heartedly.

Serena heard shuffling and then Diamond's crystal clear, light and amused voice was back. "So are you going to come to me or am I going to have to start on those you love?"

"I'll come. Please don't hurt her. Just let her go, she has nothing to do with this." She begged.

"You come to me first, sweetheart. Now, since you're in the lady's room I can assume you're alone and none of those pathetic idiots heard any of this?"

Pure terror washed through her at the knowledge that he knew exactly where she was. How close was he? Could he see her? Paranoid, she looked around, quickly searching for something that could clue her into how he knew where she was.

"Where are you?" She asked when she saw nothing that she shouldn't.

"Oh, don't worry Serena. I'm not there. I'm looking at your location on a monitor. Those pesky little GPS chips in cells these days are so useful, don't you think? Big Brother at large and all that. These days everything you do is seen and every word you say is heard. There just isn't any privacy anymore, is there?" He chuckled with dark amusement that sent an ice cold shiver down her spine. "Now you have a choice. You can come to me and trade places with Nina or I can kill her and come after you there at the Zoo."

"How did you find me?" She asked, knowing that there was no way Diamond could have known about this cell phone to trace its GPS. Darien had been careful to keep this cell phone clean.

Diamond laughed loudly in her ear. "I traced Nina's cell phone the moment she turned it on. I traced them to that seedy little motel but I wanted to wait for you. I grew impatient and I caught a break when that blond cop called your fuck buddy. I traced the call and finding you was way too easy after that. Who wouldn't have noticed that bike and the guy on it? Although I have to admit he did a good job at keeping you away from any attention."

Serena didn't want to believe it was that easy, there had to be something he wasn't telling her. Some secret way he wasn't saying that had helped him.

"Now, for the last time." All amusement drained from his voice, leaving only a cold, evil impatience. "Are you going to save Nina's life or are you going to make me come after you? Either way your fate will be the same but maybe if you come to me without any fuss I might go easy on you and let you die quickly."

"If I come, you'll let her go unharmed?"

"I promise. Just like the Red Rose Killer let little Sammy go."

Serena's eyes snapped open in shock and horror. How had he known about that?! The only way he could have known was if someone from Darien's precinct was in this with him or he had somehow gotten his hands on the police file. But then he had found her twice in less than twenty-four hours, so it wasn't impossible that he had gotten his hands on a confidential police file.

"Tick tock, my sweet." His impatient voice warned in an ice cold but playful tone.

Serena shuddered at the sound of one of Darien's favourite endearments for her staining her ear from the words rolling off such a cold heartless tongue. "I'm coming." She whispered as she opened her eyes, determination now blazing in them, mixed with her fear. "Where am I coming too?"

"Let's make this simple, shall we?" He suggested as if they were talking about where to go for their first date. "Come to Nina. She's still where that idiot of a husband of hers left her."

"And where is that?" She didn't want to play his games, but she knew she had no other choice. She couldn't let anything happen to Nina or her baby. As long as he had Nina, she would do anything he asked of her.

Diamond laughed, truly and darkly amused and then his voice faded into the distance as he moved the receiver away from his mouth. "Nina, sweetie. Why don't you tell her?"

"Serena?" Nina's said through her heat wrenching sobs.

"I'm here, Nina." Serena said as calmly as she could into the phone. Damn Diamond, he knew exactly how to toy with her. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you Nina."

"I want so badly to tell you not to come." Despair, remorse, uncontrollable fear and pure pain and conflict saturated her trembling words. Nina was so clearly torn between her love for her sister and her instincts to survive to protect her unborn baby.

Serena understood. Nina was torn between two loves, two people whom she would never put in harm's way. "I know Nina. I understand. No matter what happens know that you're doing to right thing. You're baby comes first."

"I would give anything to not be pregnant right now." The truth in those words, mumbled with such a broken tone, broke Serena's heart.

Serena forced strength and calm into her voice. She needed Nina to remain calm, for all their sakes. "It wouldn't matter, Nina. I would come just the same."

"As touching as all this shit is." Diamond's impatient, furious dark voice snarled in the background. "You're running out of time Serena."

"Where are you honey?" Serena asked as she forced her voice to remain calm and gentle.

"The Crescent Hotel in Beverly Hills. Room 1211." She whispered so despairingly that Serena had to clinch her fists against the overwhelming need to do something stupid and irrational. Like scream every curse and profanity she could think of through the cell phone at Diamond until she alerted Darien, Seiya and Andrew to the fact that something was wrong which would only get Nina killed. It didn't help that Diamond held Nina at the place where she and Andrew had spent the first week of their honeymoon before they had left on their five week long honeymoon in the Bahamas' courtesy of Darien. It had been their wedding gift from the both of them even though she had put nothing towards it. She had felt bad about that so she had brought Nina and Andrew some clothing for their trip, despite Darien's insistent claims that it didn't matter where the money had come from. It had been her idea after all and apparently that had been enough.

Now Diamond had tainted two places that were dear and special to Nina and Andrew. When was this going to end?

It was also the perfect place for Andrew to stash Nina. It wasn't that far away from the Zoo and with the near soundproof rooms, Nina could scream her lungs out and it would be near impossible for anyone to hear her through the thick and solid walls.

Serena drew a deep breath, not for courage but to calm her fury. It didn't work. She didn't need courage now. She just needed to be calm and to save Nina. "I'm on my way." She promised as her eyes fell on the black backpack, a plan already forming in the back of her mind. "Put Diamond on, I'll see you soon."

"I love you Serena."

Serena could feel the truth in her words. "I know. I love you too. Everything is going to be alright. I promise." And she meant it.

Silence fell for a few precious seconds that she used to collect herself the best she could. Would Diamond ever be done with hurting her and those she loved? Years ago he had hurt and abused her in every way possible and up until two years ago when Darien had succeeded in helping her truly rid herself of him, she had carried Diamond with her and the scars of what he had done to her. No matter how much she had denied it at the time, she hadn't been able to heal on her own. It had taken true love to heal her and help her move on. But it seemed that even though the scars had healed, the damage was still there and even now he was giving her new ones over the top of the old ones.

If she had to die to save Nina, then she knew that Diamond's death would not be that far behind her own because there would be no force on Earth would stop Darien from avenging her. A part of her wanted to leave a note to him begging him not to seek his revenge but nothing she could say would prevent him from finding Diamond. He would either tear Diamond apart with his bare hands or get them both killed. There was nothing Diamond would be able to do to save himself as Darien wouldn't die until Diamond went first.

"Yes Serena?" Diamond's cold but pleasant sounding voice snapped her from her thoughts.

Serena allowed all of her fury to pour into her tone. "I'm going to give you what you want but I swear to god that if you harm her or don't keep your word, I'll kill you myself and no force in heaven or hell can save you." She was proud at how firm and steady her voice was. Hell, she almost sounded like Darien when he was threatening someone who had dared to threatened her.

"I'm impressed Serena." And he did sound impressed, and amused. "What did you do? Borrow your detective's balls?"

She ignored him. "I'll be there within an hour."

"Uh-uh. Too long. I'll give you thirty minutes."

"In rush hour traffic?" Her tone was dripping with contempt.

He was silent for several moments. "Fine. An hour but not one minute more."

Serena pulled the cell phone away from her ear and glanced at the time before she put the cell phone back to her ear. "I'll be there."

"I don't have to warn you about not alerting those three idiots no doubt waiting right outside for you, do I?" His tone playful but his warning beneath was crystal clear.

"No." She whispered her voice completely deadpan.

And the line went dead.

Serena closed her fingers tightly around the cell phone. Had she not been so numb she would have felt pain from where the cell phone was digging into the protesting muscles of her hand. She had only seconds to get out of there before Darien became alarmed and came into the bathroom after her. And then there would be no way she would be able to get away from him in time to save Nina.

But there was one thing he hadn't counted on, something she hadn't noticed until she had walked into the bathroom.

The bathroom had two exits. The main one she had entered through and an emergency exit on the far side of the room from the main entrance.

Drawing in a deep breath, she released the cell phone allowing it to fall to the cold gray concrete floor beneath her feet. Diamond hadn't said that she had to keep it with her and she wasn't about to have him watching her every movement. She had a plan. This time she was not just going to hand herself over to a man she doubted could ever keep his word. As hard as it was for her to admit, she knew the bastard all too well and he didn't have an honest or honourable cell in his body.

No this time she was going to do things differently.

Her gaze lowered to the backpack as she prayed to every god in heaven. There was one thing that could get her out of there before Darien had time to find her. Unzipping the backpack she hurriedly scrambled through its contents until she found what she was looking for. It seemed that Darien had slipped them in there before he had woken her as she could not recall him doing so.

The old bronze keys to Darien's newly purchased car dimly reflected the sunlight from the skylight in the cold gray cement ceiling above her.

Clearly he hadn't intended to use the car again but he had kept the keys in case something went wrong and they had a backup plan to get out of there. That was her Darien, always prepared for anything.

Sliding the keys into her pocket for quick access to later along with some money just in case, she eyed the third of Darien's glocks, she wasn't going unarmed. Diamond would never expect her to show up packing. And she wasn't going to go without backup. She had to be quick, but she just couldn't leave Darien without knowing where she was going. Hopefully he would show up in time to save at least Nina.

Sliding the glock into her waist band, she covered it with her shirt and bent down to retrieve the cell phone. Quickly she opened the SMS screen and typed in four letters. It would be enough for them to understand.

Sitting the open cell phone on the backpack sitting on the toilet, she took on last glance at the backpack before she opened the stall and moved quickly to the emergency exit. She most likely only had seconds left and if Darien caught her before she could get away, he would kill her and then get Nina killed. Reaching up to the top of the door, have to stretch so much that her entire body protested, she grasped hold of the cable connecting the door to the alarm box above the door. Ignoring all confused and curious glances the other women were throwing her way, she yanked the cable down with all her strength and was relieved when it pulled free from its connection. For an instant she froze, fearing that it would trigger the alarm but there was nothing but silence.

Taking a relieved breath, she pushed open the door and blinking against the bright sunlight, she took off running as fast as she could towards the main entrance of the zoo. She didn't have long.

Her tired and stiff body was screaming at her that she needed to rest and her heart was screaming at her to go back to Darien where she was safe. Her heart kept promising her that if she went back to Darien then everything would be okay because he would be able to save Nina without her sacrifice.

It only took her a few minutes of ducking and weaving through and around the hundreds of people around her. As she reached the front gate, something caught her attention. Not forty feet from her was a middle aged man in very expensive looking clothes with a small silver cell phone held lightly to his ear.

Her eyes narrowed on the small silver electronic devise. It may be her only chance and this was life and death. In fact after all of this was over, Darien might even be proud of her.

Yeah right. He would never forgive her for this. At least not without same MAJOR effort on her part.

Swiftly altering her course towards the man, she readied herself. She would have to be fast. If the man decided to give chase then there would be little chance she would be able to outrun him. Hopefully he was stunned and confused enough that she would have enough time to gain enough of a head start to get to the parking lot.

Luckily the man seemed to be too engrossed in his conversation to notice the small blonde woman zooming towards him. The people around her were slowing her down, but as she neared him she managed to get enough speed to do what she had too. Only two feet from him she left into action. Springing into the air, she grasped hold of his arm and thrusted herself upwards, her hand quickly reaching up to his hand and pulled the cell phone smoothly out of his hold.

The moment she hit the ground she was off again with the silver cell phone held firmly in her hand as she forced herself to move even fast towards the exit only fifteen feet again.

"Hey!!" A furious male voice called from behind her.

Far behind her.

Before the man could have a chance to get to her, she used her petite frame to her advantage and quickly squeezed past a family of seven at the mental framed gate and then she was home free.

Scanning the packed parking lot before her she struggled to remember where Darien had parked the car but as she caught sight of a familiar family van with the funny Sponge Bob Square Pants sticker on the back window she knew which direction she had to go. She could not move as quickly as she wanted too as she ducked and weaved through the motionless, tightly pack cars, van and SUVs. She knew she only had minutes left at best before Darien was on her tail.

Relief flooded through her as her eyes came to rest on her target. It seemed that some higher force was with her today as she slid the key into the lock of the front driver's side door. Darien was nowhere in sight to both her relief and despair.

She glanced at the zoo entrance one last time with sadness in her eyes. "Forgive me, Darien." She whispered and turned her back to the Zoo and to Darien.

As she slid into the driver's seat and started the car, all the while throwing cautious glances at the rear-view mirror which showed the zoo entrance in its reflected surface, she wondered how long it would take for Darien to come running after her like the fierce protective warrior he was.

Pulling out of the Los Angeles Zoo parking lot, she quickly dialled a number into the silver cell phone and prayed with all her heart that she would hear more than the purring sound of it ringing.

The ringing stopped. "Hello?"

"Lita. It's Serena. I need your help."

She prayed with all her heart that Diamond wasn't somehow monitoring Lita's calls.

* * *

Shields was as edgy as a pissed off, battle ready wolf at having Serena out of his sight.

This was crystal clear to Seiya as he watched him out of the corner of his eye. The dark haired detective, who had somehow managed to win the heart of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, couldn't stand still for two minutes with the golden haired beauty out of his sight. He was ready to kill even though she was less than twelve feet and a brick wall away from him. He was bouncing back and forth from foot to foot agitatedly with his fists clinched and an impatient scowl on his face.

Clearly he was beyond uncomfortable having Serena out of his sight. The man constantly watched her every movement in a way that was beyond obsessive. Heaven help John Diamond because once Shields got his hands on him, Shields was going to beat the son-of-a-bitch to death with his bare hands. It was clear to him how much Darien Shields loved Serena Luna. There was no questioning the never ending love and devotion the man had for her which had been why Seiya had backed off from any and all thoughts of "romancing" her. She was beautiful and all but it was clear that she was completely head over heels for the man, and also the fact that he didn't want to have to get into a fight with Shields again. Sure he was no push over but Shields had the skills and determined drive to hand him his ass.

Several times over.

The man, although he wasn't largely muscular or as beefy as some of the men Seiya had dealt with over his long and eventful adrenaline pumping career, held a mysterious, lethal and dominant air around him that put all men on alert ready to either run or fight. Not to mention make all women in sight drool and make it clear that they would gladly and willingly hand him their underwear before he even said a word to them. The man was a soldier, a protector and he had the skills and the drive needed to keep something like Serena safe as she seemed to be someone who continuously drew trouble to her like heroine drew an addict.

No wonder Serena had felt smothered by him. Nina had filled him in on the situation between the two and frankly he didn't blame her for feeling smothered by the way he was always hovering protectively over her and had to know where she was at all times. If he hadn't known about Serena's tendency to get into trouble and just how much Shields loved her, he would have labelled him an overprotective, obsessive boyfriend who was border lining stalker.

Taking a deep impatient breath, he moved his gaze from Shields to the doorway of the bathroom in a casual way that would prevent him being labelled a pervert for loitering around the women's bathroom. The same could not be said for Shields. Seiya had a sneaking suspicion that it was his good looks alone that had prevented several women from calling security. Andrew was trying to be subtle like him but he seemed to be almost as edgy as Shields was.

Seiya could understand why. It was more than Serena's physical beauty that drew people to her. Serena had an inner beauty that surpassed her physical beauty. She held an air around her that was the exact opposite to the one Shields held around him. It was loving and warm, promising love, friendship and loyalty to those who were worthy to call themselves 'friend'. It was near impossible to explain. She was like . . . gravity. No one could help but be swept up by her. Watching Andrew now it was clear that he loved her dearly with a sisterly love that couldn't have been stronger and more obvious if she actually were his blood sister.

Both men would die to protect her and Serena was not blind to this, he knew. However, unlike other women he knew, she didn't use it to her advantage as other women would have. She didn't use their love and protective instincts to manipulate them. Instead she seemed almost scared of it. Scared that one day one of those she loved would actually follow through on their pledge.

Movement out of the corner of his eye once again drew his attention back to Shields. Immediately he could see from Shield's body language that he was two seconds away from pulling his glock and stalking into the women's bathroom to drag Serena out by her hair and scare the shit out of everyone around them. Pulling a gun in the middle of a crowded public place filled with families with young children was definitely a _very_ stupid thing to do. When it came to Serena the man just didn't think!

Acting quickly, he closed the ten foot gap between them and grabbed the near explosive detective by the upper arm, preventing him from bursting into any form of action. "Cool it!" He hissed to him quietly. "You're surrounded by kids and families! If you do something stupid now, we might as well send up a flare telling Diamond where the hell we are!"

Shield's dark, hard but worried eyes did not leave the doorway baring the female symbol. "Something's wrong." He hissed back, his voice so animalistic that Seiya had to fight the urge to release him and step back in order to save his own skin from physical harm.

But he forced himself to remain still.

"You don't know that!" He argued back, the need to keep the raging beast inside of Shields under control was growing more urgent. He needed to do something and now. "I'll go in and get her."

It was obvious that he was going to argue.

But Seiya didn't give him the chance too. "I'm the only one calm enough." And before Shields could argue anymore with him, Seiya had released him and was already pushing the blue door open, much to the surprise of the two women coming out. _'Not to mention, the only one rational enough.'_ He thought to himself.

Seiya blinked as his eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light. The first thing that came into focus was the four women standing at the mirror holding various feminine items such as make up and perfume bottles, staring at him like he was a man without his marbles.

Serena was not one of them.

"Serena?" He called out in a slightly raised and calm voice.

Silence.

A stall opened and for a moment he thought it was Serena but unless Serena had dyed her hair black, grown three inches and adopted a little green eyed, blonde four year old girl, it wasn't her.

The little girl looked at him with an innocently curious expression on her face before she looked up at her mother. "Mummy, why is that man in the little girl's room?" She asked with the innocence only a four year old child and Serena could possess.

The mother glared darkly at him as her instincts to protect her child kicked in.

This meant trouble.

"Serena?" He called again, louder this time. "Damn it Serena!" He snapped when only silence and the women's alarmed, shocked and curious expressions met him. "Stop playing around and get out here before Darien does something really stupid! Like kill us both!"

"Are you looking for a little girl?" One of the women at the sink asked him with a kind but cautious voice.

'_I wish.'_ Seiya thought to himself. Not even children could be as troublesome as Serena could be. "No." He answered drawing in a deep breath and praying for patients so _he_ didn't kill Serena.

Which in turn would only get him killed once Shields found out.

"I'm looking for my-." He scrambled to think of something plausible and realistic that wouldn't make him look like a pervert making up an excuse to enter a women's public bathroom. Girlfriend? Cousin? Friend? Sister? Ah! Sister! "-sister. She's keeping all of us waiting." He explained quickly hoping that he was believable enough that these women wouldn't start screaming bloody murder.

Before any of the women could think his words through, he moved forward and started checking the stalls. There were seven and all of them were unlocked and empty. He froze when he reached the last one.

Oh no! Oh shit! Oh hell. He was dead. Darien was going to become homicidal and he would need someone to blame and to take it out on. Since Diamond was nowhere in sight, it looked like it was going to be him.

Urgency, fear and dread filled him as he quickly rechecked all the stalls, this time more thoroughly. In the middle stall he found Serena's backpack and a cell phone that lay open.

Its illuminated screen showed one word.

_Nina_.

Shit.

With the cell phone in one hand and the backpack in the other, he turned back to the women still staring at him, only now it was far more warily than before.

"Did any of you see a women with long blonde hair and blue eyes?" He asked urgently, his voice authoritative and firm. It warned them not to lie or ignore him.

"That pretty little thing that ran out through the emergency exit?" The women at the far end of the sink asked in an annoyingly high and squeaky voice only a woman could pull off. Or a guy who had just received a powerful blow to the crotch.

Seiya followed her gaze to a second door in the opposite wall. He stalked over to it and looked up to see the wire cable that connected the alarm to the door had been pulled out, disarming the alarm and allowing the door to be opened silently. He opened it wide and quickly searched the crowded area beyond.

But he did not see her.

"Serena!!" An urgent voice growled from the opposite doorway.

Seiya turned and found himself staring at a dark and dangerously fuming raven haired detective and a calmer blond haired detective standing behind him who looked torn between calming Shields before he did something he would regret and finding Serena before _he_ did something he would regret.

It only took a moment for their eyes to focus on the contents he held in his hands and the open door behind him.

Seiya felt as if he were staring down a starving and truly pissed off t-rex with the look Shields was giving him. Yep, he'd been right. Shields would need someone to take this out on and he was the lucky son-of-a-bitch who got to be that very person.

Deciding that action and straight shooting were his best chance at diverting them, he quickly moved to them. All three men ignored the women around them who had only grown more wary, confused and uncomfortable at the sight of two more men in the strictly female realm.

"Where the hell is Serena?!" Darien growled with murder in his eyes.

"Gone. Slipped out the emergency exit." He answered quickly as he offered him the cell phone. "And that's not all."

Darien snatched the cell phone violently from him and looked down at the small screen. It only took a matter of seconds for them all to connect the dots.

"FUCK!!!" Darien roared viciously. "She did it again!!!!"

The women in the room stepped back in fear and alarm. The mother picked up her child and quickly hurried from the bathroom, the other women quickly following suit.

Darien and Andrew didn't notice.

Andrew took the cell phone from Darien's shaking hand and looked down at the screen and all the colour immediately drained from his face.

"He's got Nina and she went after her." Seiya stated the obvious. "According to the other women, no one entered here who shouldn't be here. He must have called her."

"He's got Nina, Darien." Andrew's voice was hard, cold and strained as he struggled to control himself and the overwhelming emotions raging inside of him that burned in his eyes.

Seiya heard plastic crack and he glanced down to see the screen of the cell phone that Andrew held in his hand was now cracked. It had cracked under the intense pressure from Andrew's own clinched, shaking hand.

Darien's murderous dark eyes moved to the ajar emergency exit door. "Not for long." He growled venomously. It was so cold, hard and deadly that Seiya had to fight the need to step back away from him.

"I'm going to kill him Darien." Andrew said with a deadly calmness that had more impact than if he had roared the words. And then he was running towards the ajar doorway, gathering speed with each step. "Let's get the son of a bitch!!"

Darien was a step behind him and Seiya was directly behind him. Neither of the two men were rational right now and it was up to Seiya to stop them from doing something stupid so they could reach the two women in time.

Andrew lead the way through the crowded zoo towards the nearest exit, which just happened to be the main entrance and two minutes later Andrew was sliding into the driver's seat of Darien's black SUV.

And they were roaring out of the parking lot before Seiya could even get his door closed.

Andrew was holding the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles had turned white and his hard eyes were focused on the road ahead as he sped and dangerously manoeuvred through rush hour traffic. "This time you're not facing him alone." He growled lowly to Darien, who sat in the passenger's seat beside him with his teeth and fists clinched tightly. "This time I'm going to help you take the bastard down."

Seiya stared at him from the backseat. Despite his abilities as an awesome cop and a very good detective, Andrew had a gentle loving nature and he obviously didn't like to kill. To murder someone, even someone like Diamond in cold blood wasn't like Andrew at all. But then again now his pregnant wife in danger.

Who ever thought that for once he would be the cool headed and rational one instead of the adrenaline pumped, gun toting badass he had always been?

Remembering past conversations on the subject, he realised that hell was very close to freezing over.

* * *

Serena stared at the door in front of her. The golden numbers on the door might as well have read "Hell" instead of 1211.

It had taken her fifty minutes to get through traffic to reach the five-star Crescent Hotel. All the while she had been checking over her shoulder for signs that she was being followed by Diamond or Darien. Although she knew that if Darien had found her first he would have dragged her out of the car, taken her to someplace safe and tied her to the bed, trying to decide whether to kiss her in relief or shout angrily at her until he was blue in the face.

Beyond that door, she didn't know what waited for her. All she knew was that she had to get Nina out, alive and unharmed. Had she had the time, she would have allowed the remorse and self-loathing that had plagued her since she had heard Nina's voice to consume her mercilessly but Nina was more important and she had to keep a clear head. If she lived long enough, she would let the two unbearably torturous emotions have her.

Raising her surprisingly steady hand to the door, she knocked gently and stepped back, waiting numbly for the door to open and reveal her fate. Now that she thought about it, she was calmer than she had been the night Collins had lured her away from the safety of her protection detail and into that cold, dark alleyway where she had set sight on her brother, bound and bloody. Collins had kept his word that night and had left her brother behind the alley once he had had her. But could she dare to even consider that Diamond would do the same? That he would keep him word and let Nina go. It really wasn't likely but she couldn't have done anything else. She had known that Diamond wouldn't keep his word the moment he had offered her the deal but she had dared to hope for her sister's sake. She honestly would have freely and surely given her life in exchange for Nina's but if Diamond proved her right, then she would do all in her power to fight him and get Nina to safety.

The door slowly opened and a large gorilla of a man she didn't recognise, stood filling the entire doorway while he silently looked her up and down.

Serena waited silently. She knew this was the right room from just one look at the man. He was dressed all in black, from the black polished army boots, to his tight black short sleeved t-shirt that revealed the gigantic, heavily hard muscled form beneath. He reminded her of the men she had seen at the cabin and for a moment she wondered if he were one of them.

Then he raised his right hand which gripped a black glock, a different type than the one she had hidden under her shirt, and stepped back allowing her to walk passed him and enter the room.

Serena hesitated only a moment before she stepped passed the silent, still but threatening giant. He had ordered her to enter the room, not asked. That had been clear.

The room was large and luxurious, just as she remembered from when she had visited the honeymooning couple the day they had left for the airport. Darien had intended to drive them but Andrew had surprised Nina by ordering a limo, so they had said goodbye in the lobby after spending the last few hours taking advantage of the luxurious hotel sweet. The walls and the carpeted floor were painted a creamy white and the furniture was modern, expensive and polished to the point where it was as reflective as a mirror. Grand chandeliers hung from the ceilings in each room. The beds were unbelievable soft, the blankets thick and fluffy and every possible expense had been taken. A balcony ran the entire width of the room with French glass doors leading out onto it every metre or so in the wall. The balcony held its own expensive and unbelievably clean furniture such as cushioned chairs and exotic potted plants. And finally in one way was a door that she knew concealed a second door, the doorway adjoining the two rooms. She filed it away in the back of her mind for later as a possible means of escape.

Overall the room was exactly how she remembered it.

It was a shame that such a beautiful place was now exposed to such evil intentions.

Serena turned and watched as t he gorilla stepped out into the hallway while holding his glock ready with both hands. He carefully scanned the empty hallway. Once he was satisfied that there was no one there who could be following her, he stepped back into the room and closed the door behind him.

Turning her back to him despite every warning bell in her warming her not too, she stepped into the living area and raised her chin bravely at the sight before her.

There were two other men, Diamond and another gorilla who were both wearing black from head to toe. They looked so out of place in the off creamy white room that the sight was nothing by strange. The two things just didn't belong together.

How the hell had they gotten into the hotel unnoticed? They practically screamed _movie villain_.

Forcing the irrelevant thoughts away she turned her attention to Nina who was sitting unrestrained in a dining table chair in the middle of the room right behind a low glass coffee table, the two men standing very close to her. She was staring at Serena with puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks but other than that, nothing about her looked out of place. Her white loose fitting slacks and smooth peach coloured blouse sat against her skin neatly and her long golden hair hung tidily down her back while hair at the sides of her head was pulled back and tied at the back of her head with a red ribbon tied into a bow. It was Nina's favourite hairstyle. Her milky white and water smooth skin showed no bruise or cuts. Other than her tear stained face and her red eyes there was nothing out of place. The only other sign of distress was the lack of colour in her face where she was missing that telltale glow only an expecting mother could possess and the heart wrenching expression of pure agony, pain and remorse that was now covering her face.

Other than that she looked perfect as she always had.

Serena couldn't stop herself from staring into her eyes. She was so terrified and so guilt ridden that her eyes were trembling along with the rest of her. Serena watched dejectedly as she numbly wrapped her arms around her stomach as if to protect the unborn child within her womb.

"Serena." She whimpered helplessly.

Serena closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head. She couldn't look at her any longer, it was destroying her. It was because of her that her beloved sister, who had always been so much like her that they had used to joke that they had been twins who had been separated at birth, was in this mess, in this danger. Nina was the last person who should have been in the room with dangerous armed men hell bent on killing them both.

"I know, Nina." She whispered as she opened her eyes and gave her a weak promising smile while her eyes flooded with her love for her sister. "I know."

And then she felt the sickening feeling of Diamond's gaze on her.

In that moment, tearing her eyes away from her sister was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do and then to look at Diamond . . . it was torture. She struggled to hold back the waves of dizziness and darkness and the violent urge to vomit onto the soft, fluffy carpeting she could feel beneath her shoes.

"I knew you would come, Serena." Diamond gloated with smug certainty from where he stood beside Nina.

Serena sensed the gorilla behind her move to loom over her from behind. She could feel his body heat radiating from him against her back and she clinched her fists against the need to step forward and away from him. Instead she forced her attention to remain on Diamond, out of the three of them he was the most dangerous one.

"Yes, just as I promised." Her calm, cold flat voice sounded alien even to her. This wasn't about courage or fear. It was simply about getting Nina to safety. "Now let her go as you promised."

The three men laughed, their evil amused laughter filled the room and echoed through her, filling her with dread and the knowledge that she had been right. Diamond had never intended to keep him word.

"You really think after everything you have put me through that I'm going to do you any favours?" Diamond slowly moved towards her, his eyes never looking away from her face.

She met his gaze undauntedly. "I'm not asking for a favour. I'm asking you to keep your end of the deal."

He seemed amazed and impressed at her audacity and courage as she stood unmoving beneath his cold, probing gaze. She wasn't about to give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing her fear or hear her scream.

Even as he raised his hand to her face and stroked his fingertips down her cheek, all the while staring unblinkingly into her eyes. She didn't flinch under his touch as he had expected her too. She had learnt under his hand long ago how to hold back her reactions to him. In the past they had saved her from that extra slap or kick that would have sent her to the emergency room.

How easily it all came back to her.

His hand fell from her face and without warning came back to her face in the form of a backhanded slap across the left side of her face.

The hot sharp pain and force hit her by surprise and she found herself falling backwards, but she didn't fall far as the gorilla behind her caught her by her shoulders and pulled her back against his hard towering frame. Her hand flew automatically to her face and she softly overed her burning cheek. The right side of her face burned and for a few moments her vision wavered with painful tears and she could taste the salty metallic taste of blood in her mouth. Pulling her lip delicately into her mouth, she ran her tongue along her bottom lip to painfully discover her split lip.

Ouch! She would bruise. Again.

Instead of fear rising in her, this time she felt burning rage rise up in her like an erupting volcano. The bastard had hit her again! But this time it would be for the last time! She would find a way to get Nina and herself out of there or she was going to die before he had the chance to touch her again. She didn't care if she had to take a nose dive over the balcony. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of raping and beating her to death.

For a moment her mind flashed back to the last time he had come close to raping her all those years ago. The metallic taste in her mouth suddenly wasn't from blood but from the metallic barrel of a gun being held forcibly in her mouth while he beat and abused her body. It had been after she had reported him and had been placed in police protection and given a whole new name and life. But he had somehow found her and it had only been her fight against him that had alerted the neighbours enough to call the police that had saved her life. The police had only just made it in time. They had kicked open the door just as he had been about to pull the trigger to the gun he held in her mouth as he neared his climax deep inside of her where he had forced himself brutally.

Never again.

"You stupid bitch!" He snarled wetly with hot anger in her face. "You're going to remember your place before I'm done with you! I'm going to make you scream in pain while you come! I'm going to make you beg me for death but don't think for a moment that I'm going to give it to you! No, I'm going to make this last as long as possible."

Lowering her hand from her face and allowing him to see the fury in her eyes rather than her fear and pain, she stared straight into his eyes defiantly. "You can do your worst to me, Diamond but I will never beg you for anything." She hissed firmly with as much conviction as she could summon. "You have no power over me anymore and you never will again! I'm done! You may have been able to keep me under your heel as your pet bitch once but I would sooner die than have you touch me again!" A cold, chilling smile spread across her lips and she watched smugly as his confident, triumphant sneer fell and uncertainty touched his eyes. "But it doesn't matter what you do to me because once Darien gets his hands on you, he's going to do much worse. Have you ever seen a mother bear protecting her cubs? There is no fiercer animal on earth. Darien is that bear and I am his cub. He's going to tear you apart with as much mercy as you showed me. And don't think you can get away." She stated as simple fact rather than as a threat, which only made her words all the more serious and deadly. "Darien always gets his man, or in your case the dickless coward who can only ever feel strong when you're beating up a woman!"

Diamond was seething so greatly that his entire body was shaking. His fists and teeth were clinched so tightly that in the back of her mind she was surprised that he didn't break or pull something. His lips were pulled back in a brutal glower and his eyes burned with hatred, rage and what seemed to be embarrassment. It seemed that he didn't like being challenged in front of other, especially by a restrained woman.

Serena's sense of victory and pride would be short lived, she knew. He would make her pay for her words with sheer agony and suffering. She only hoped that her plan worked, to keep his attention on her and away from Nina.

In the blink of an eye, Diamond was suddenly calm and relaxed. His face emotionless but his eyes flared with victory and anticipation. With his revenge to come, she had no doubt. She watched him warily as he held out his hand behind him towards the second gorilla that stood by Nina.

The gorilla handed him what she recognised as an army knife, a Ka-bar Darien had called it. It was completely black and she didn't need to examine it closely to know that it was extremely sharp. Now that her attention had been drawn to a weapon, she quickly noted what she had missed before. Diamond and both gorillas were armed with more than a glock each. Diamond only had one glock that she could see and now the knife, but the two gorillas were packing far more now that she paid them more attention. They definitely had more than one firearm, their pockets stocked with magazines and clips – at least she hoped it was ammunition – and most likely more than one ka-bar each.

Her first chilling fear was that he was going to hurt Nina with the blade but when he turned back to her and stepped closer she almost sighed in relief, as insane as the notion was at all. Maybe Darien had been right all these years about her having no, if any self-preservation within her. He had referred to her as "suicidally selfless" more than a few times over the two years they had been in each other's lives.

Diamond tilled the black blade threateningly so the lights above slide smoothly over the black metallic surface. It reminded her of the bad guys in movies, how they always allowed a flare of light to run along the blade of their knife or sword. Only this wasn't a movie, there would be no brave knight or dashing hero to save the damsel in distress.

If she was going to die then she wouldn't do so with him thinking that he had tricked her. Ignoring the ka-bar he held high between them, she returned her gaze to his eyes with no fear showing within her own. "You are still underestimating me, Diamond. I always knew that you were never going to let anyone go."

Whether he was amused or confused, she couldn't tell. "Then why did you come?" He seemed unable to stop himself from asking.

Serena hardened her stare but her words were filled with sincerity. "A reason you can never understand. Love. I have learnt the power and strength of love and I know there is nothing stronger in this world. That is how I know that no matter what happens to me, you're going to die. Soon."

"How can you possibly be so certain?" He laughed mockingly.

"Darien loves me. He is the loyal, loving and protective wolf and warrior who will never let you get away with this. I'm not threatening you, just warning you. It is simple fact. No matter where you run or try to hide you will never be able to escape him." A small loving smile spread across her lips as Darien's face appeared before her eyes, blinding her to everything else around her. "I never knew true love existed before I met him. He believes himself to be closed hearted unworthy of love but he doesn't see himself as I see him, as the rest of the world sees him. He is kind, loving, loyal, and generous and so loving that his heart is even bigger than mine. I should know it's his heart that beats in my chest filling me with warmth, love and happiness." She blinked, his image fading but her smile remained as she looked up into his stunned eyes. "So do your worst because there is nothing you can do to destroy the love we share. Kill me but you will only be sending me to heaven where I will wait for him and he will come to me, with your blood on his hands."

Her words seemed to have affected Diamond but exactly how she couldn't tell because she knew the moment she had been waiting for had come and she had no time to study his expression.

Around her shoulder's the gorilla's hold had loosened ever so slightly but enough to give her the chance to slip free. It never failed, those who didn't know her where constantly underestimating her. She may appear to be the delicate little girl who needed constant protection from the big bad world and maybe she did a little, but what most others didn't see was her endless unyielding spirit and relentless determined will and coupled with the self defence training Darien had given her and the fact that her beloved sister was in danger and she was a force all onto herself.

Raising her foot, she brought it down and back with all her strength into the gorilla's ankle as he wore black leather steel tipped army boots that she would never be able to get through. At the same time she sent her elbow back with as much force as she could muster into his side. She knew because of his size it would have less of an effect than a normal man but it was enough to slip out of his grip and spin away from him and back away from all three of them, placing her back to the balcony with Nina to her immediate left.

In the next second, she pulled the glock from under her shirt and raised it to eye level, pointing it straight at Diamond's bemused face.

The three men remained where they were. They didn't raise their hands like in the movies, but they didn't reach for their weapons either, which was a blessing. Darien had never taught her how to use a gun other than his instructions at the cabin and a few simple facts about guns and knife defence over the years, but nothing more.

But they didn't know that.

She forced herself to keep the gun still, steady and aimed as she found Diamond's gaze once again. "You've underestimated me for the last time, Diamond."

His bemusement transformed once again into amusement. The bastard still wasn't taking her seriously and she honestly didn't know if she was capable of pulling the trigger but before long she had feeling that she was going to find out. Even if she did kill Diamond she knew the other two gorillas would pull their weapons and she would die. They were obviously trained and skilled with more weapons than just firearms. Whether they were police or military as their clothing, size and careful, battle-ready stances hinted, she didn't know but she knew that she didn't stand a chance against them no matter how things went.

"Really?" He drawled, mockingly raising his hands as if to surrender. "You really think you can kill me Serena?"

She stared unflinchingly into his eyes and prayed that he could not see the few specks of uncertainty and doubt in her eyes. "I'll do what I have to do." She answered truthfully.

To her left she sensed Nina rise to her feet and move to stand behind her to her left. She could sense her fear radiating her from her and once again Serena felt remorse rise in her at getting Nina into this mess which would undoubtedly give her nightmares for years. But before it could take her over, Serena forced it down knowing that she had to keep her head at the moment. The second any of the three men saw any weakness in her eyes or in her stance, they would act.

Diamond was studying her as the silence continued. It was clear to him that her efforts were futile. Had her back been to the door, then things would be different but they were trapped between a twelve story drop and three large, armed men. This would end in their favour, the only question would be whether or not she could kill any of them before they were overpowered.

The tension and adrenaline built and hung around them all heavily in the air, although it seemed that the two gorillas were taking it almost smoothly. Clearly this wasn't the first time they had a weapon pointed at them.

Diamond seemed to realise the fact that they had nowhere to go and no chance at escape then because his gaze shifted to Nina and he lowered one hand while he extended the other towards her, palm up. "Alright. Give me the gun and Nina can walk out of here unharmed."

Serena's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You expect me to believe that?"

"What other choice to you have?" He challenged.

Serena drew in a silent, subtle deep breath as her mind raced. If her 'backup' didn't get there soon then she would be out of options and they would both be as good as dead. She quickly assessed her features to give the pretence that she was considering his words. It would buy them a minute or two.

"I'm not leaving without you." Nina's trembling whisper said into her ear.

Serena lowered her voice so the three men couldn't hear her and answered without taking her eyes off of Diamond or the two gorillas. "Nina, you know you have to if it comes to that. I came here to get _you_ out. Think of your baby. Think of Andrew."

"Think of Darien." She argued back.

Serena fought the need to close her eyes so she could see his face again. She was about to answer when she noticed movement coming from behind them. There was no one there but Serena could have sworn that she saw the movement of light and shadows. The kind one would see when a door opened.

Carefully so not to alert any of the men in the room to what she had seen, she turned her full attention back to Diamond and prayed with all her heart because the impatient look on Diamond's face told her she was out of time.

"Do I have your word this time, Diamond?" Serena asked him, her voice slightly louder than it had to be. "That Nina's goes free? After all, I'm the one you want."

Diamond didn't seem to notice. "You have my word." He said purposefully, lying through his teeth. "Nina stays and you go."

Serena nearly had heart failure from relief when a figure entered the room behind the three men. The tall figure held a silver gun in hand and had it raised towards the second gorilla's head.

"Actually." The figure said flatly and clearly from the other side of the room near the door and the three men spun around, surprise on their stunned faces at the sight of her. "Both of them are leaving."

"Lita." Nina breathed in relief and fear. "Where did you get the gun?" She asked as an afterthought.

Lita shrugged but kept her hard, protective eyes on the three men. "It's Ken's. He brought it after that break in a year ago." She explained quickly.

Serena did remember that. Lita and Ken had come home to find that their apartment had been broken into and their valuables had been stolen. Lita had been spitting mad and had told them how annoyingly protective Ken had suddenly gotten of her but she had never mentioned Ken buying a gun.

Lita threw Serena a quick disbelieving smile. "The stupid arrogant sons of bitches didn't even lock the door." She actually sounded disgusted and disappointed!

"Lita." Diamond spat icily, recognition on his face.

"Slimy piece of shit." She spat back at him as if she actually believed that was his name.

She wasn't that far off . . .

"Sorry I'm late, Serena." She said casually as if she had been late for dinner. "It took me a while to find where Ken hid the gun. He never did tell me."

Had the situation not been life or death she would have rolled her eyes and said _'I wonder why . . '_ teasingly. Lita did have a bit of a tempter, especially when something threatened someone she cared about.

The two gorillas looked back and forth between the two women, most likely looking for an opening to take them both down. This drew Serena's attention to them and several questions came to mind. "Why are you two helping an escaped convict anyway?" She found herself asking.

They both turned to her, but they remained expressionless and silent. They weren't going to answer her so she turned back to Diamond with the same question in her eyes and she hoped that his ego would have him answer it.

Diamond smiled darkly at her. "I called in a few favours."

Serena's jaw nearly dropped. "They're doing all of this because they owe you a _favour?_"

"A favours a favour." The closed gorilla to her shrugged nonchalantly.

Wow. They were nuts. Or there was something more to it that she wasn't seeing it. Surely trained men like them didn't risk death row for a _favour_!

"What are you? Police? Military? What?"

Silence.

"Ah, Serena? Sweetie." Lita's strained, sweet voice drew her attention out of her thoughts and back to the situation at hand. "This really isn't the time for this."

Serena knew she was right but sometimes her curiosity took hold of her. She turned her attention back to Diamond. "Now the three of us are going to walk out of here and you're not going to follow."

Diamond's smile grew wide and he looked nothing short of pure evil his eyes grew dark and threatening and his lips held a chilling smile that put her on edge and made her tense even more. It was a look that told her that he was up to something that would leave him the victor.

"I don't think so."

Serena realised what he was up to the moment she saw him tense but she was already too late.

"NOW!" He roared and leapt into action in Lita's direction as she was the closest to him.

Before either of the women could re-aim their weapons the three men were moving towards one of the three women. Diamond still had the ka-bar in his hand and was holding it in front of him as he moved towards Lita but she didn't have time to see what happened as she realised that the two gorillas were coming for her and Nina.

Not knowing what else to do, she pushed Nina to the side and out of the path of the second gorilla leaping towards her, but this left her no time to act to defend herself and the first gorilla rammed into her shoulders and they both hit the floor. Serena grunted in pain as the air was forced from her lungs by the crushing weight of the gorilla on top of her. Somewhere on the other side of the room she heard a feminine cry of pain and she felt sick, hoping and praying with everything in her that neither of her sisters had been seriously hurt.

She had to get to them to help. Now!!

Serena quickly assessed her position as she drew air back into her lungs despite the crushing weight on top of her. She was pinned effectively to the floor by the gorilla's massive build and weight. He had to be at least eighty kilos heavier than her and all of it solid muscle! There was no way in hell she would be able to move him. She considered kneeing him between the legs but her own legs were securely pinned beneath his massive log shaped ones. She became aware of the hard objects in his pockets pinching painfully into her hips and she knew she would bruise but she pushed the knowledge into the back of her mind. She had bigger problems.

Then she became aware of something digging into her lower stomach that defiantly wasn't metallic but it was hard, hot and large.

Oh dear god! She closed her eyes for a brief moment. _'Please god, don't let that be what I think it is!'_

He was still trying to get his bearings after his tackle but he had to be aware of it!

But wait . . . it could work in her favour. She had two options that this presented her, the first and most preferred was somehow getting one of her legs free and driving it into his erection that would cause some serious pain and damage that would incapacitate him for several minutes at least. The other was seducing him until he became distracted enough for her to get her leg free and then cause him some serious pain.

Her eyes flew open as she became aware of heavy running footsteps, pissed off and loud male voices, and then what she recognised as gunfire. For a brief moment she was pleased for the gorilla on top of her, he would provide a human shield for her but then it faded when she remembered that she still had two beloved sisters in the room!

Oh god! Please don't let them get hurt!

The heavy footsteps and the gunfire grew louder as it fully entered the room.

"SERENA!!" A relieving familiar male voice yelled desperately.

"Darien!" She gasped breathlessly as loud as she could which wasn't that loud but it seemed to have been loud enough to draw Darien's attention to her location.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a pair of feet moving swiftly towards the door in the wall that adjoined the room with the one next door and the sound of it being kicked open filled her ears. The pair of feet disappeared and she knew without seeing him that it was Diamond making his getaway while he left his men behind.

Suddenly the crushing weight above her was gone.

"Get off her you bastard!!!" Darien roared as he kicked the man he had just pulled off her in the stomach as he lay on the carpet at his feet.

The gorilla moaned and flinched in pain and then reflexively rolled away to protect himself.

Serena watched as Darien moved before the man could roll away from him and he kicked him in the face with a sickly meaty thud filling the air. The noise had died down now, there were no more heavy running footsteps or gunfire and now only the sound of her pounding heart filled her ears as she watched with wide eyes as Darien studied the man for a long second to assure that he was down for the count.

And then to Serena's horror, he moved his glock that he held tightly in his hand so that it was aimed at the gorilla's head. He was staring down at his target with a dark emptiness in her eyes that reminded her of Diamond's eyes. Long seconds past, she didn't know for how long he stood frozen like that but suddenly he was pulling the glock away from the man's head.

And then he turned to her.

Serena couldn't help but gasp fearfully and flinch back away at the sight of his black eyes filled with hatred, unimaginable fury and the desire and willingness to kill. He stood over her, looking down at her as if he didn't recognise her. As if she was his enemy. It had clearly been a struggle for him not to kill the man at his feet, god only knew what it had been that had stopped him from putting a bullet in the gorilla's brain.

Recognition flashed across his face and emotion and colour returned to his eyes while an expression of worried anxiety washed over his murderous one. It took her a moment to understand his expression must have been due to her own which she was sure for a moment had shown her brief fear of him.

He moved with exaggerated slowness and cautiousness then, each movement hesitant. He tucked his glock into the waist band of his pant behind his back and held his hands out as if she were pointing a gun at him. He slowly lowered to her knees, not once breaking eye contact with her. His eyes were filled with love and anxiety, he had scared her and he didn't want her to be afraid of him. He was showing her that there was nothing to fear.

"Serena?" His voice was gentle and smooth. "Are you hurt, baby?"

She didn't know how to answer him. In truth she was scared, not of him now but of what he had become while protecting her, what he was truly capable of in doing that task. He honestly had been willing to kill in cold blood because he man had dared to touch her. Her Darien wasn't a killer and she never wanted him to be. He had killed the Red Rose Killer in self defence. He'd never had a choice. It was kill or be killed. But this wasn't. The man had been down and unconscious. She had been able to see clearly that he had truly intended to pull the trigger and take the man's life.

How could that man be the same one who was looking at her now with such love and concern in his deep blue eyes? He was moving forward inch by slow inch on his hands and knees, his eyes watching hers carefully.

"Angel, please. Where are you hurt?" He asked, his voice much more urgent and pleading that it had been the moment before. "Speak to me, please."

"Darien." Her voice trembled uncontrollably and she realised that she was close to tears. She could feel them filling her eyes.

"You're safe now. He's not going to hurt you anymore. _I'm_ not going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt you." He promised soothingly as he slowly raised his hand towards her and slowly inched it closer to her face.

When he said 'he', was he talking about the gorilla or Diamond? Her mind wondered numbly.

She was beginning to calm now, realising that her fear had been irrational and unnecessarily. Darien would never hurt her in any way. He was a protector, her protector. He had only been overcome by his protective instincts and his anger. He had thought that the gorilla had been trying to rape her. She held perfectly still as the hand came closer and closer to her face. She never blinked, not daring to break the trance they were both trapped within.

It wasn't until his cool finger's gently touched her stinging cheek that she winced in pain and freed them from the trance.

He drew back his hand as if his touch had burned her and she saw pain and torment explode within his eyes. He thought that she had winced at his touch. Was he nuts? He slowly began to back away from her she sat up and without giving him any chance to pull further away or even question her, she claimed his lips in a desperate hungry kiss that spoke her words for her. Her kiss told him that she wasn't afraid of him and that she loved him so much.

He was more careful and gentle in his kiss than he usually was. In fact he wasn't even touching her. His hands remained pressed to the floor between them. After a minute, he pulled away from her and looked questioningly and searchingly into her eyes. "Angel-."

"Sssshhhh." She placed her finger to his lips, cutting him off. "I love you, nothing else matters." She whispered.

"I would never hurt you." He vowed.

She gave him a small loving and trusting smile. "I've never believed you would." She gently cupped his cheek. "I didn't flinch away from you in fear. My cheek is just a little tender right now." She explained.

His eyes instantly zeroed in on her hot red cheek that would soon bruise and her split lip. His gaze instantly grew wide, filling with fury and dark hatred. He moved to pull away from her but she quickly threw her arms around his neck and drew him back to her. She forced him to look into her eyes and waited while the love and concern returned to his eyes.

"Where else are you hurt?" He asked urgently before she could say a word. "Did that bastard-?"

Serena knew the question he was going to ask and she stopped his frantically searching hands from checking whether or not she still wore underwear even though common sense should have told him that since she was still wearing her jeans and she had only been in the room for less than ten minutes that it was a safe bet she hadn't been violated. Nothing but the truth would calm him. "He was trying to restrain me. Nothing more." She planted a brief kiss on his lips before pulling back and finding his gaze once more. "Never hesitate like that again, my love. My Darien." She whispered but the reprimand and warning in her words was clear. "I will never fear you. Kill me yourself, that will not change."

He opened his mouth to say something but something within his mind must have regained function because he suddenly pulled away from her, shot to his feet and scanned the room. "Where's Diamond?!"

"Gone." She answered, pointing at the adjoin doors just as Seiya was coming through them from the other side.

"Long gone. I didn't have time to stop him from getting to the elevators." Seiya explained as he turned his attention to the gorilla Darien had pulled off of her.

Darien growled furiously and dangerously.

"Nina? Nina, baby, can you hear me? Open your eyes please!" A pained, desperate voice sobbed frantically from behind her.

Serena gasped and spun around to see Andrew kneeling on the floor with Nina cradled in his arms and held securely against his chest as his begging words fell down over her pale and motionless face. She quickly scurried along to floor to them and stared down at Nina with ice cold fear and horror filling her.

"No!! NINA!!!" She cried frantically as she grasped Nina's wrist and searched for a pulse. The gentle pulse beneath her finger brought a sigh of relief to her lips but she nearly choked on it when she saw the blood staining the floor where Nina had been laying. "What happened? Where's she hurt?"

Andrew didn't look up from her face. "She was getting up when one of those bastards tried to grab her. She fell back and hit her head." He explained quickly, his voice becoming more broken with every word. Tears were filling his eyes and he was staring down at his wife with so many emotions that she could not tell them apart.

Serena looked up at Seiya with urgency in her eyes to tell him to call an ambulance but he already had a cell phone to his ear.

Swallowing thickly, she looked around the room for Lita but she was nowhere in sight. Her heart skipped a beat. Where was her most protective sister who had come to her aid with no thought of her own sake?

"Lita!!" She yelled desperately as she once again searched the room for any sign of her.

A low pain filled moan came from behind the expensive white leather couch.

Serena was on her feet before the moan had even ended.

The first thing that caught her attention was the puddle of crimson blood staining Lita's shirt and the floor below her, and the second was how pale Lita's hand was that was covering her stomach.

"LITA!!!!!" She screamed, falling to her knees beside her friend and reached to pull back her pale hand to see a gushing wound beneath. "NO!!!!" She quickly pressed her hand against Lita's cold, sticky wet flesh and pushed down on the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

Lita groaned softly in pain.

And then the couch was gone, flung back and Darien was there on Lita's other side. He quickly pushed her hands away and placed his larger, stronger hands over the stomach wound.

Lita's groaned louder this time.

Serena ignored the fact that her hands were covered in Lita's blood, as was the floor below her, and she took Lita's hand in her own and held it firmly.

To Serena's relief, Lita opened her eyes and looked around blankly.

"What happened, Lita?" Her voice broke at her friend's name.

"That bastard . . . . . stabbed me . . . . . then . . . . ran." She explained through her shallow, painful gasps and winces.

Serena looked into her eyes, tears threatening to blur her vision. She tightened her hold on her hand. "Stay with me, do you hear me Lita?! You're not going to die because of me, do you hear me!!"

"Seiya!! I need that ambulance now!!!" Darien yelled urgently as Lita's blood began to seep through his fingers. He pressed down harder.

"It's ten minutes away." He answered from somewhere behind them.

"It's not going to make it." Darien whispered under his breath, but Serena heard him and a moment later everything went dark.

* * *

**See what I meant by too much happening? Nina is unconscious and unresponsive, Lita is bleeding to death under Darien's fingers, Serena fainted in a pool of blood and Diamond got away. It seems almost cruel leaving it here but I've been writing for six hours straight and need to get some food and something to eat before I pass out! The good news is that the next chapter is more than half done!**

**But I want to ask you all something, should I let Lita or Nina die and get the suspense over whose going to die out of the way or should I let them both live (for now at least) and kill off someone else? Please let me know what you think! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay gals and guys, everything is now set in stone. I have chosen my ending and have planned it all out. I know who is going to die and how, it's only a matter now of writing it. I know I promised to have this chapter out much sooner but it just wasn't going to happen! Sorry. But to make up for the long wait we have an extra long chapter!**

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing/commenting on your preferences. It was really interesting. There were preferences that covered every end of the spectrum. I was surprised at how many had it in for Seiya and here I thought I had made his character kinda likable. Guess I was wrong. I would also like that thank lovelyl1976 for helping with my ideas and storyline! You're advice was very helpful!**

**Now it's time to begin the ending. I have been dragging this fanfic out a bit haven't I? I've just had so many ideas for this Fanfic that I've tried to squeeze as many into it as possible, such as will be seen for the Epilogue. I had two endings in mind and I couldn't decide between them so I intend to use both of them!**

**Enough rambling! Let the ending begin! In the final chapters we've got explosions, kidnappings, torture, gun fights, fist fights and of course the death/s of main character/s. And so much more!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Seven hours later at the hospital . . .**

Night had fallen and even though the hospital was filled with people, Serena had never felt more alone or helpless. The spotless white hallways that smelt of chlorine, hospital grade disinfectant and sickness were illuminated so brightly that it was impossible to tell what time it was, whether it was day or night. It had been over an hour since night had fallen beyond the small window of the hospital room and the hallway was silent and still. The only noise Serena could hear from her chair, beside the hospital bed in which one of the beloved sisters lay fighting for her life, was the hauntingly rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor attached to her.

The tall beautiful woman who reminded her so much of a legendary Amazon should not have been lying unconscious in a hospital bed with tubs coming out of her and wires attached to her pale skin. She should be out on a date with her future husband being swept off her feet by the man who loved her more than life itself. That's what Lita deserved. Not fighting for her life in a drug induced coma because she had suffered a near fatal stabbing to the stomach, spilling the dangerous chemicals contained within the stomach into her bloodstream.

Lita had always been the strongest of them, the warrior who was eternally loyal and fiercely protective of those she loved. She had always been taller than most of the other woman around her and she easily intimidated most around her with her protective Amazon/tomboy appearance and physique. But in truth Lita was a gentle giant. She had a great heart, was loyal to no end and willing to do anything to keep those she loved safe. She was a woman who held an intense passion for cooking and martial arts. She had been the only one Serena had ever seen to nearly kick Darien onto his ass. She hadn't yet managed it but she had come real close in several occasions.

The thought brought a weak sad smile to her lips that to any who looked upon her held the obvious evidence of her self loathing.

The doctors had said that she was strong and she had a good chance of surviving without any long lasting effects. They had placed her in a chemical induced coma as they had been worried that she couldn't handle the pain and right now her body needed to rest to heal itself. After all, there was only so much healing that could come from a bottle of pills.

But as hard as it was for Serena to accept, Lita had been the lucky one. At least the doctors were confident that she would wake up, as long as there were no more complications. She had been in surgery for four hours which she had been assured had gone smoothly. If she survived the night then her chances were good, they had said.

It was Nina whose fate was uncertain. Her head injury had been serious and she too was in a coma, only hers was not chemically induced. There was no telling when she would come out of it or even if she would but the doctors had offered Andrew a small comfort in that their baby remained unharmed and healthy. Andrew had been so pale everyone had feared he would pass out but Andrew had just ignored them all and had asked if there was a chance that the baby could make Nina worse. As much as Andrew loved that baby, he wouldn't let Nina die if something could be done. He wouldn't let the baby kill her. He could give Nina another child but he couldn't get himself another Nina. No one needed to speak the words aloud that Nina valued their baby above her own life. They had all seen Andrew's self loathing as he had asked the doctors this, he believed he was being selfish in choosing between his wife and their unborn child but they had all understood. Serena had no doubt if she were in Nina's place Darien would do the exact same thing.

Fortunately the doctors had assured Andrew with all certainty that for the moment at least, the baby was no threat to Nina and it would be very unlikely if that would change. It was her mind that was hurt and it needed time to heal itself. Nina was showing promising brain activity and all indications were that she would wake up. They all just needed to be patient and give her time.

After that had been said, the doctors had also added the disclaimer that he could not guarantee with all certainty that Nina would wake up. The brain was a tricky thing and it could never be known which way things would go. After hearing this Andrew had refused to leave his wife's side. He just sat in the hard uncomfortable chair beside the hospital bed that held his wife holding her hand and not speaking a single word. He just stared at his wife's motionless, ghostly pale face with the occasional tear leaking from his eyes unnoticed.

Serena had been unable to remain in the room knowing that Nina and Andrew were going through this because of her.

This was all her fault.

Two of her friends were in hospital fighting for their lives, their futures uncertain and all because they had been put in danger for her. So she had gone to Lita's room only four doors down the hall in the Intensive Care Unit that took up most of the second floor of the hospital. Seiya had been watching over her as Ken had gone to his parents place in San Antonio for the week and he couldn't get back until the morning no matter what he did. According to Darien, Ken had done everything he could to get a flight to LA before the morning, but there had been none available.

Poor Ken. Poor Lita. And Nina. And Andrew.

How many more people where going to get hurt for her? All around her those she loved paid the price for her life, for her freedom. What was it going to take for this to end? What crime had she committed that warranted the lives of her friends? Of her sisters? She was so selfish, so heartless. She was a danger to those she loved and she should have left them all long ago to keep them safe but selfishly she had stayed and now two of her sisters may die because she had been too blind or to selfish to see the danger she was. Maybe she should have just gone to Diamond alone and let him do whatever he had wanted to do to her. That way she would have died and it all would have been over. All her friends and her family would all be safe and they would be free to live out the rest of their lives instead of spending so much time and energy protecting her.

Serena held Lita's hand in her own, gently but firmly. Lita was a pale as Nina and her skin was cold, feeling almost lifeless. She had been fighting her own tears since they had arrived at the hospital, not wanting to draw any attention to herself but she could no longer hold them as she felt them build in her eyes.

At the hospital she had seen that Darien had been conflicted between drawing her into his blood soaked arms to hold her tight and furiously screaming at her for taking off on him.

Again.

And because she had, two people she loved dearly had nearly died tonight and may still.

Again.

The guilt built within her as the tears in her eyes did and she couldn't bear to look at Lita's pale, motionless face any longer. She bowed her head and rested her forehead to Lita's hand, not even feeling the cool skin against her heated flesh. Tears were pouring from her eyes, rolling along Lita's hand and soaking into the baby blue hospital blanket of the bed. Broken hearted sobs vibrated through her trembling delicate body and added another noise to the cold hospital room.

Despite her sobs, she could still hear the heart monitor beeping its slow rhythmic beat.

Beep . . . beep . . . beep . . . beep . . . . beep . . . beep . . .

"Oh Lita, please forgive me." She begged, her voice a broken whimper filled with remorse and self loathing. "I never should have called you. I should have just let Diamond have me. Now you're fighting for your life and Nina's in a coma. This is all my fault. Why is it those I love most who must always pay the price for me?"

Serena was so lost to her remorse that she did not hear or sense Darien step into the doorway of the room. Even though her back was to him, he knew the expression on her face and the dead, withering look in she held in her eyes. His heart fell into his stomach as he noticed her delicate petite body was trembling violently with her silent heart wrenching sobs.

This was killing her just as it was killing him. Even though the girls were Serena's friends and close sisters, over the years they had become his too. The four girls and their husbands were part of his family and even though he refused to show how much it was hurting him to see two of his little sisters in hospital beds and his brothers hurting because he needed to be strong for everyone now. He was hurting just as badly as Serena was. As they all were. But no matter what had happened, it wasn't her fault as she believed and he had to make her understand that to ease her self loathing and to make sure she didn't do anything stupid again.

"It's not your fault Serena." He whispered softly from the doorway, his whisper had been hushed but he knew she had heard his words when she froze. "They love you, we all do. We'd all die for you, Serena. It was Lita's choice to go after you both, not yours. You called her for help and there will never be a day when she would not answer that call."

Serena did not turn to face him. She only raised her head and looked at Lita's pale face. "This is all my fault." Her voice was trembling so uncontrollably that he barely understood her words. "How can I be worthy of such friends? Of such love? All I ever do is hurt those I love. I know this but still I selfishly remain because I need their love and support. Because I need them. As I need you."

"We are one family, Serena." He slowly stepped out of the door way and moved forward to stand behind her but made no move to touch her. "We all look after each other. You are everyone's little sister, there is nothing any of us wouldn't do for you. And you are my heart, my soul. My life. There will never be a day when I will hesitate to protect you no matter the consequences. That's part of being a family, Serena. A part of love."

"If this is the price of love, then I don't want it." She sobbed dejectedly.

Drawing in a sad patient sigh, he lowered to his knees and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, resting his chin on her should and leaning his head against the side of hers. He was on his knees and he was still taller than her as she sat in the hard plastic hospital chair. Sometimes he really did forget just how small she was, it was easy to do with her strength and firm will. In that respect she was a giant that could never be bested. "Love is worth it, my sweet angel. The happiness, the love and laughter all make the risks worth while. Those are the times you need to remember now. It is the happy times that get us through the hard times. It's those memories, it's that love that is giving both of them the strength to keep fighting, to hold on and live." Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to bask in her for a single moment. He had nearly lost her today but until now he had not allowed himself the moment he needed to assure himself that she was alive and safe in his arms once more. He should have been furious with her that she had taken off on him again. He had been earlier but right now he couldn't be. Not when she needed him. "I never told you this angel but after Collins shot me and I was fading, I heard your voice telling me how much you loved me. I heard you begging me to stay and I heard your promises that you would follow me if I died. It was you who gave me the strength to fight, to live. I saw your smiling face before my eyes, I heard your melodious laughter and I felt your love in my heart holding me to this earth. Had it not been for you, for our love, I know I would not have survived."

Darien had never told her that before. He had told her he had lived for her but he had never told her that as he feared it would sound corny should he attempt to put it into words. He was glad that he'd told her in a way that hadn't turned it into an "I saw a white light and my grandmother who's been dead for six years" cliché, but it had been the truth. She had kept him alive when the Angel of Death had been trying to pull him away from her with a force so strong it could have defied even gravity. He had fought with everything in him for her and it had been then that he had known for certain she was his soul mate, his everything. For a short while he had forgotten that and he had allow himself to lose her but he had learnt his lesson and he wasn't about to let it happen again. He would never forget his mistakes in the past months that had nearly cost him his everything.

Opening his eyes he gently kissed her cheek. "Nina and Lita have all the love they need to survive this. You just have to have faith in them and in the power of the love of your friendship. I promise it is strong enough to do anything."

Serena was silent and he felt so helpless. He needed to help her, to make her understand that none of this was her fault and he needed her to smile again. Without her smile, there was no sunlight, no laughter or light in the world. How could there be any of those things when Serena was sad? It was impossible for those around her not to be affected by her. When she was happy there was light and love in the world, everything was right but when she was sad it felt like all the colour had been drained from the world and the end of everything was near. Right now she was so miserable that it felt like he was drowning in ice filled artic waters in thick woollen clothing. He was drowning and there was nothing that could save him but Serena's smile.

He decided the try a different path, one that would not earn him a smile but may lessen her remorse and pain. "I will end this, I promise Serena." His voice was fierce with determination and serious authoritative promise. No, it was more of a pledge. "I will protect you and all you hold dear. I will rid this world of Diamond once and for all and I will make it certain that no one ever threatens you or any of our family again."

She was silent.

Unable to stand her silence any longer, he released her and swiftly turned her chair around to face him with no effort at all. The chair might as well have been empty with the amount of effort he used. Looking directly into her tear filled sorrowful eyes, he took both her hands in one of his own and held them firmly in his large hand, not being as gentle as he normally was with her. He raised his other hand to her face and cupped her cheek forcing her to meet his unyielding gaze that held his earth-shattering love, fierce determination to protect those within their family and desperation for her to believe him.

Darien noted that she was a little startled at his sudden and unexpected action but there was no fear or uncertainty in her eyes, only sorrow, remorse, self loathing and love. There was always love in her eyes, even when she was screeching like a furious hellcat at him.

She must have seen something in his eyes she didn't want to see while she wanted to hate herself because she lowered her gaze from his.

"Serena."

Her eyes remained on her lap.

"Serena! Look at me!" It was an order, no one could dispute it and it had been spoken with such demanding authority that she could not deny it. She met his eyes reluctantly.

In the back of his mind, Darien took note of how much he hated even raising his voice to her and briefly considered asking Seiya to sock him one for doing so, and had to admit that Serena was right when she had said he was way too overprotective of her. Pushing the unimportant thought away he turned his attention back to her. He had to make this right. He had to make Serena safe. No matter what it would take.

"I will end this Serena." He vowed. "I stopped Collins and I will stop Diamond and then I will take you far from here, from this dangerous city. We'll move to the country where you _will_ be safe. Where I _will _make you safe. We'll have a normal life. You can teach at the small country school, we'll have a house with a white picket fence where we can raise our children we'll one day have. You'll never have to be in danger again, you'll never have to face another dangerous man ever again. I will make sure everyone within a hundred mile radius of us knows that you are mine and any who dare to even look at you the wrong way will face me. They all will know I am merciless when it comes to protecting my own. When it comes to protecting you, my sweet angel."

Serena felt her eyes open wide and before she could stop it, a surprised gasp escaped her lips. Darien would do that for her? He loved the city and his job. He loved his life and being able to help people by catching the worst killers the city had to offer but he would give it all up for her? He hadn't lived in the country since before his parents had died and he had been sent to the city to an orphanage. She could never have asked that of him. His job was hard on him but he saved lives and put murderers behind bars. Were there no limits to what he would do for her? Sure she could teach anywhere but he couldn't help people in the country like he helped those in the city. She wouldn't, couldn't be selfish and ask that of him. She had been selfish enough. She could leave her friends if she knew they were better off without her but she knew now she could not live without Darien. She would have followed him anywhere and he would do the same for her.

Maybe after all this was over it would be the best for everyone if they did leave. Her family would be safe and as long as she had Darien she could survive without them. It wouldn't be easy but she would do what was best for everybody.

For once she would be selfless and sacrifice for them.

Unable to answer him now, she swallowed thickly and tried to find her voice. Suddenly she needed to be away from him, she needed some space. Just for a few minutes. It was so hard to think with him there, he always ruled her thoughts but when he was near her he completely consumed her thoughts and her emotions.

"I'm hungry." She whispered hoarsely. She would have said that she needed to use the bathroom, which would have been true but there was no way in hell that he would let her go into the lady's room alone. Not after what had happened that morning.

She saw Darien's hesitation in his eyes and she knew he was considering it. Considering and weighing up all the danger and risks involved. He was calculating as to what would be best, take her to food or bring food to her.

Before he could make up his mind, she spoke words she knew he would bow to. "I need to move. I'll go down to the cafeteria but I can't go and leave Lita alone. I need someone to stay with her." She allowed him to see her desperation in her eyes. The desperation was from the need to be alone for a few minutes but she knew he was reading it as worry and the need for Lita to be safe in her helpless state. "I need her to be safe." She added in a desperate, pleading whisper.

Once again Darien was torn between not letting her out of his sight and giving her what she wanted. Serena felt bad for using that against him so selfishly but she knew it was the only way. He usually gave her anything she wanted, whether she spoke of that want or not.

Darien reached into his pocket and pulled out his new, clean cell phone. It was prepaid and untraceable. He hoped. He had brought it from the electronic store across the road. He had called using the phone at the nurse's station after flashing his badge. He'd paid two hundred dollars to have the three new prepaid cell phone's delivered right to him in the hospital. There was no way in hell he was going to leave any of them to go himself and he wasn't about to send someone for them. He needed everyone in the one place she he could protect them.

Dialling speed dial two, he waited for it to ring once before Seiya picked up. He was only at the end of the hall, keeping a protective eye out for any sign of danger but Darien wasn't about to leave either Serena or Lita alone to go get him. He had learnt earlier that day that it only took seconds for trouble to find them, or more specifically for Serena to find trouble.

"Darien." He greeted alertly.

"Seiya, I need you to take Serena to get something to eat." He didn't like letting Serena out of his sight but she needed something to eat and she wouldn't do that with Lita left alone or while she was there with her friend fighting for her life only a foot away. He needed to get her away from her self loathing for a few minutes so she could take care of herself.

Once Nina and Lita had been stabilized, he had seriously considered handing Serena over to one of the doctors for an examination to find out once and for all exactly what was wrong with her and how he could fix it as soon as possible. Unfortunately he had seen Serena's face and had known that if he tried, she would have either snapped and made a scene in the middle of the ICU or shut him out for daring to think of her _cold_ while two of her sisters were in a coma. So he had decided to wait until the morning. There was no way he was dragging either Serena or Andrew away before then. They would spend the night at the hospital where hopefully if Diamond found them, he wouldn't do anything to get to them. Blowing up a hospital was hopefully beyond Diamond.

Darien had been careful. He had made sure the hospital staff had all used their fake names and details, and knew that if they gave any details to anyone they would need a bed in the ICU themselves. Most people tended to listen to him when he was threatening murder and meaning it. The hospital should be safe for the night but what came next he didn't have a clue. He could risk taking them to another safe house or he could organise the full protection detail with all the trimmings but he didn't like either of those options. All he knew was that he had to get Serena to safety. Hopefully Nina and Lita would be safe in hospital if he took Serena away from them. And hopefully Diamond won't try for them again now they were fighting for their lives. Serena was his target and he had already hurt two of her sisters. Her parents and her brother were at a safe house with a full protection detail at an unknown location and Rei, Chad, Amy and Greg were on their way to another safe house that not even he knew the location of.

Secretly Darien hoped that Diamond would come for him so he could finally put an end to this. He would love the chance to seek his revenge against Diamond for daring to do this to Serena and their family, and finally make Serena safe once and for all. When he got his hands on Diamond he was going to wish that he had never escaped from prison. Hell he was going to regret ever being born.

"Where?" Seiya asked, snapping him from his thoughts and back to the present.

"The cafeteria. Serena needs something to eat and she wants me to stay with Lita for the _few_ minutes it takes to take her to get something to eat."

The message in his words was clear. Take too long and he was a dead man. He wanted Serena back in his presence as soon as possible. He would give Serena what she wanted but he wouldn't be patient. If Seiya took too long, then he would be locked and loaded and hunting him down to inflict a very slow and painful death.

"I'll have her back in fifteen minutes." Seiya voice told him from the doorway.

Darien looked up as he lowered his cell phone from his ear and snapped it shut.

Seiya watched an expression consume his face that not only repeated the unspoken threat but communicated to him just how much he was trusting him right now. He caught Darien's unspoken words clearly. Darien was entrusting to him what was most precious to him and if he failed or even let her out of his sight, he was going to tear him a new one and then kill him slowly.

Seiya had hunted down some of the most dangerous and terrifying criminals in the system but Darien was far more dangerous and deadly than all of them combined.

And he just wasn't that suicidal.

* * *

"Thanks Seiya." Serena said flatly as Seiya cleared away their paper plates as they got to their feet in the empty cafeteria of the hospital. They had mostly eaten in silence, what little they did eat. Serena knew her body needed food but she just hadn't been able to swallow more than half of her chicken and salad sandwich.

Seiya had been just as cautious and nearly as protective as Darien. She knew Darien had placed a great deal of trust in Seiya by letting him take her from his sight. She could tell that it was something that Seiya wasn't about to take lightly. What was it about her that brought out either the intense desire to protect her or the Neanderthal urge to claim her as their own? She was fortunate that she hadn't had to experience being dragged into a bedroom by her hair. At least not since she had left Diamond all those years ago . . .

Blinking she forced the thought away before the memory could flash before her eyes. She had enough problems to deal with now. She didn't need to create more. Darien loved her and she was surrounded by those who had sworn to protect her. She was safe. She had believed Darien when he had sworn to assure that that would always be so.

"Well." Seiya began with a phoney lightness in his tone. "I'd better get you back to Darien before he comes looking for us and rips my head off for keeping you away from him too long."

Serena looked up at him and realised something that almost made her gasp in surprise. Somewhere along the way Darien and Seiya had come to some kind of unspoken truce and now it appeared that it was quickly becoming a friendship! Seiya and Darien friends? After all that crap they had gone through when they first met and now Darien had accepted Seiya's friendship? It was the first time she had ever known Darien to accept a friend who had had an obvious eye for her! Wow, well wonders never ceased. Even in the darkest of times miracles still happened.

Now that she could see this, she realised that Seiya and Darien had grown to respect and trust each other. Because of Darien's lonely and painful past it had always been difficult for Darien to make friends, to let anyone close to him in fear that he would lose them one day. What could it have been that had earned each others respect? For Darien it was most likely the fact that Seiya was there to protect her when Darien had needed him to be. There was something about her that brought out things in Darien that hadn't been there before. Darien was changing, he was opening himself up that little bit more to the world and it warmed her heart to know he was becoming part of the world again instead of just wallowing in his own and only allowing a select few in.

As they walked past the hospital gift shop/pharmacy, something caught her eye that made her stop in her tracks with warning bells ringing in her mind reminding her about something she should have thought of days ago. Something she couldn't alert Seiya too.

It only took two steps for Seiya to realise she was no longer beside him. He immediately stopped and spun, on high alert. In some corner of her mind she became aware of Seiya quickly scanning the area for signs of danger and at finding none he gave her a questioning look before following her gaze towards the store.

"Serena?" He sounded uncertain and curious.

Serena thought quickly. She needed two minutes alone in that store because something told her that this was something Darien shouldn't know about! Wiping her face blank, she turned to Seiya and forced her voice to remain calm and collected. "I need to pop in there for a moment. I have a headache and need to get some aspirin."

Seiya turned towards the store and took a step. "Alright but let's be quick, alright? I left my head as a deposit with Darien if I don't get you back soon, I won't get it back." He half joked.

Serena knew the real words behind the joke. If he didn't get her back very soon, Darien was going to take his head off.

"Wait!" She cried out too quickly, too loudly.

He turned to her alarmed and confused. "What?"

"I want to go alone. Can you just wait here please?" She gave him her sweetest and most innocent look she could conjure. "I also need to get some . . ." Her mind raced, she was going to have to lie but in her experience with most single guys, this one usually worked. "Tampons."

Ah and there it was. That embarrassed, panicky and edgy feeling any man got when any woman in the vicinity mentioned anything about PMS. She could see him struggling with his protective cop side and his sense of self preservation insisting he should remain by her side for every single moment against the proud male side that would not be caught dead in the feminine section surrounded by shelf after shelf of feminine hygiene products.

She acted quickly. "I'll only be a minute. You can see me through the glass." It was a logical point as three of the walls of the store were made of solid glass, only the back wall wasn't. She only hoped that what she was really after wasn't where he could see.

After another few seconds of silent conflict he sighed deeply in defeat and nodded once.

And Serena was already hurrying into the pharmacy. She passed the shelves of tampons with a quick glance. In her mind she was quickly adding up the days since she'd lasted needed a box of tampons and when she should have last needed them.

Eleven days ago.

And then her eyes fell upon the pregnancy tests in their various brands in their various sized and coloured boxes behind the pharmacy counter.

Was it possible?

While she had been intimate with Darien in the past she had always been on the pill as most of the time when they ended up in bed neither of them ever had the patience to deal with condoms but she had stopped taking it when she had left Darien and she hadn't thought about it at the cabin.

Oh god . . .

She needed to be quick. She had money in her pocket from this morning when she had left Darien at the zoo. It seemed like so long ago . . .

The bald man dressed in a white lab coat behind the counter smiled at her as she approached. She needed to be quick, if Seiya found her buying a pregnancy test there was little chance in heaven or hell that he wouldn't immediately tell Darien.

No one was _that_ suicidal.

She gave the man a strained smile. "Hi." She struggled to keep her voice even. Her eyes danced over the coloured boxes and she decided to play it safe. She knew that these things could be wrong she wasn't about to make that mistake. "Can I please have one of each of your three most expensive pregnancy tests?"

He gave her a questioning, puzzled look and she quickly relaxed her smile. She gave a nervous laugh and shrugged. "Just want to be sure."

The man hesitated for a moment more before turning his back to her and reaching for the shelves behind him. Serena took the opportunity to grab the nearest box of tampons from a shelf just behind her and a packet of aspirin from an advertising display to her left. By that time the man had returned with three boxes, two deep blue and the other pink.

"These are the most reliable." He told her as he scanned the items.

Serena gave him another small forced smile and reached into her pocket. She paid for the items quickly and waited impatiently he took his time placing them into a brown paper bag.

Taking the bag, she thanked him and spun in time to see Seiya entering the store. Clearly she had taken too long. Thank god he hadn't come in twenty seconds earlier!

She hurried to him and gave him a small innocent smile. She held up the paper bag. "Got them!"

He eyed the bag and something entered his eyes that she didn't like. It almost looked like he was confused and suspicious. And then she realised that the bag was too big for just a box of aspirin and a box of tampons. Thanking her good sense to actually buy what she had told him she had come in for, she opened the bag while saying in an annoyed girly voice, "I swear they never have my brand! I had to buy three brands I've never even used. I'm not fussy but a girl has to be comfortable, you know?" Without looking up to see his reaction, she pulled out the small box of tampons. "Do you know anything about this brand?"

Finally she looked up at him and had to bite in inside of her lip to stop herself from bursting into laughter at the awkward and embarrassed expression on his face. He looked like he was wishing the floor would open up and swallow him! There was even an actual red blush burning his cheeks and she knew she had nothing to worry about. He clearly wanted nothing to do with the contents he thought the brown paper bag held.

"Um, no. Sorry Serena." He mumbled almost shyly under his breath.

It never failed. Anything to do with PMS or feminine products and guys were running faster than the speed of light in the opposite direction. It was one of those don't ask don't tell situations.

"Okay, now I need a lady's room."

That caught his attention. The last time she had said those words it had ended in a hospital, which she would never forgive herself for but she needed to do this now. She had to know. She would feel remorseful later but right now she needed to know if it was more than her own life in danger.

She noted his hesitation, suspicion and uncertainty and she acted before he could think too much. "Listen, either I can do this in the bathroom while you wait here. Or you can come in and watch me but this is something I kinda have to do unless you want to explain to Darien and everyone we pass why the front of my jeans are stained with blood."

Okay, _slight_ exaggeration but it wasn't likely _he_ knew that.

Now he looked trapped. Clearly he couldn't allow the last option because if he brought her back to Darien with the crouch of her jeans all bloody Darien would attack Seiya before a word could be spoken and Darien would kill him as he would immediately jump to the wrong conclusion, friend or not. The same would happen if he followed her into the bathroom and _watched _her. Then again, Darien would probably kill him if he found out that she had left his sight.

So he was screwed either way. He just had to pick the lesser of the three evils.

Three . . .

He was staring back and forth between her and the lady's bathroom door.

Two . . .

He glanced at the elevators, clearly searching for any sign of Darien.

One . . .

He sighed in defeat.

'_And there it is.'_ She thought smugly to herself.

"Alright but _please_ be quick!" He practically begged her.

Serena nodded once and quickly disappeared behind the swinging blue door baring the women symbol. It was a wonder, they called this a man's world but it was so easy for women to get their way. Men acted all big and tough but the second they near anything 'girly' they became putty in the hands. Hell, the quickest way to get rid of a guy was to start talking about PMS or cramps and they were already gone leaving behind a huge hole where the door had once been. It worked the other way too, start talking about underwear or kissing another girl and they would be hanging off every word, even if some pretended not to be.

Shaking her head in amused disbelief, she closed the stall door behind her and opened the brown paper bag.

It would take two minutes for the results of the tests to reveal themselves and while she sat there staring at the three different pregnancy tests in her hand, she couldn't stop her mind from wondering. She had dreamed of having Darien's baby some day. Hell if it weren't for the whole Diamond thing happening, she would be over the moon with happiness but the whole Diamond thing was happening around her and right now being pregnant was not a good thing.

What was she going to do if it was positive? She had a psycho ex-boyfriend slash killer after her with a vengeance.

She had dreamed for nearly two years of marrying Darien and having his baby but why did she have to fall pregnant now when they didn't know if they were going to survive the week let alone the next nine months? What was she going to tell Darien? This would drive him over the edge. He would lock her up somewhere and go after Diamond's blood like a new born vampire and Diamond was the last man on earth.

And if Diamond should find out then he would have everything he needed to destroy her. He would be able to take the man of her heart _and_ her unborn child from her while keeping her alive to bare the unimaginable agony of losing so much of that she loved.

Why, oh why did this have to happen _now_?! For two years she and Darien had gone at it like rabbits in the middle of mating season and _now_ she got pregnant? At least now all those symptoms were explained. The throwing up, the cravings and the evening sickness. A part of her was relieved more for Darien than for herself that she wasn't sick. She had known just how terrified for her he was. She was surprised that he hadn't dragged her straight to a doctor the moment they had entered the hospital.

Before her eyes the first of the tests slowly turned blue.

Ten seconds later the second test slowly turned blue.

And another ten seconds later the third agreed with the other two.

She was pregnant.

What was she going to tell Darien? _When_ was she going to tell Darien? She couldn't now! Not with everything happening. If he found out she was pregnant with his child, he was going to lose it completely and she had no idea what he would do other than go after Diamond recklessly and get himself killed! She couldn't let that happen. Darien was willing to risk everything to protect her, to keep Diamond from ever getting his hands on her.

Now she had to protect him. She couldn't tell him without completely screwing up his focus. No matter how ecstatic he would be when he found out he was going to be a father. She knew full well that before she had entered his life, he had deep down wanted a family but hadn't been willing to put himself in a situation where he could lose another family. His fear had overshadowed the desire. But he had lost that fear long ago. Yes he still feared losing a family once he had one – with her – but it didn't rule him anymore. He would want this child and she already knew he wanted her. But would he still want her after all of this? What if he found out from Diamond exactly what he had put her through all those years ago? He would still want her, yes, but would he want her in his life as his wife? He would not doubt the child she carried within her was his. He trusted her.

He had also stalked her for the last two months, so he would know if she was seeing someone else.

No. She had to keep this to herself until Diamond was gone from her life forever. She had to protect Darien and now she had to protect their child.

Their child.

At the thought her hands immediately flew to her lower stomach. She pulled up her shirt to reveal the flat, smooth skin beneath and she gently ran her hand over her womb. She couldn't believe it. She carried Darien's child. Something she had dreamed of for so long but had never dared to hope it would happen in her immediate future. She wondered which time it had been that she'd fallen pregnant. If her symptoms had been any indication, it would have had to have been within the fire two days at the cabin. Apparently it took a few days for actual conception but how long did it normally take for symptoms to appear? Surely it took longer than one and a half weeks? Did early symptoms indicate that something was wrong with the baby? Or was it just one of those things that could happen? Some women didn't have any symptoms at all! According to Amy they were called 'Surprise Pregnancies' where the woman didn't' discover she was pregnant until she went into labour! Well, that _would_ be a surprise!

And did she carry a boy or girl? She would love to give Darien a son, even though he would love a daughter just as much. They both would. But most men wanted sons, right? It wouldn't matter to Darien, boy or girl, son or daughter. He would love and nurture the child just the same.

If they both survived.

No! They would both survive this and then they would do what Darien had promised they would! They would move to a small little town somewhere a long way from the city and they would raise their child in a safe and happy environment. In a home where there weren't countless murders happening everyday around them and drug dealers on every corner. She would watch as Darien held their child in his arms for the first time. She would watch as Darien taught their child how to ride their first bike and either dress his son for his high school prom or threaten their daughter's prom date that if she wasn't home safe and sound and still a virgin by ten o'clock that he would be after his ass with a loaded gun.

Yes, Darien would be just as protective of their child as he was of her. Especially if she gave birth to a daughter! Now there would be the safest girl in the state! No boy would dare touch or disrespect her, not with a homicidal father waiting at home.

Just like her father had been. Come to think of it, Darien would be worse. Suddenly she understood why her father had been so protective of her. Hell, why he still was so overprotective of her. It was only natural that a father worried endlessly for his daughter and threatened any male of simular age that came near her while he warmly welcomed his son's current girlfriend.

She suddenly wanted that life more than anything. She wanted Darien as he husband and she wanted to give him this child and maybe a few more.

Darien would like that.

To have that life they both had to survive and to do that she knew she couldn't tell him. Not yet. If something happened to him she would regret never telling him but if something happened to her then it would be a mercy that he never knew she had died carrying his child.

* * *

Serena was hurting worse than he had ever seen her.

Darien could feel her pain and torment and wished with all his heart that he could take it from her. He had been watching her from the hallway outside Nina's dark hospital room through the spotless glass window for the past half an hour. She just sat there in a hard hospital chair holding Nina's hand and staring blankly into her face. There were no tears in her eyes but he could see her pain was beyond tears. He didn't know whether or not she knew he was there watching her but she hadn't looked away from Nina once since Seiya had brought her back from the cafeteria. She hadn't said a word or even looked at him, which only made him deeply suspicious and frantically worried. What had happened? He had asked Seiya but the man had just shrugged innocently and told him that he had taken her for something to eat. She had then brought some aspirin and "feminine products" from the pharmacy and then used the Ladies Room that had only had one exit.

Something about the pharmacy didn't sit right with him. Sure they had been apart for two months but he was certain that it wasn't her time of the month. Not for a least another two and a half weeks.

Andrew sat slumped in a second hospital chair on the other side of Nina's bed. He had fallen asleep over an hour ago. The poor guy needed it. Had it been Serena in that bed and it could easily have been, he wouldn't have moved from her side either. As it was it was near impossible for him to do so with Nina.

He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Serena had been right to label him a wolf. He knew what the wolf stood for. The wolf was the protector, the guardian who took care of his family and right now he was failing to do that duty. Serena, Andrew, Nina, the girls, the guys and their family's were all _his_ family. They were his to protect and take care of. They had been since the day Serena had entered his life. Before Serena there had been so little in his life. In fact Andrew and his job had been all he had. And then Serena had just walked into his life and had given him everything, love, happiness, companionship. She had even given him a family he loved and who loved him in return. A family he had sworn to protect and because he had failed two of his family were fighting for their lives. He had to end this before Diamond hurt anyone else. In the past two years his protective instincts over that that was his had grown just as strong as his love for Serena. Serena felt bad that he had to constantly be there to protect her, he knew but what she couldn't or wouldn't accept was that he wouldn't have it any other way. When he was protecting her it brought feelings of pride and honour to him. He didn't see protecting his family as a burden. No, he saw it as a great honour and responsibility he shouldered with pride.

He was the alpha guardian of the family as Serena as the littlest sister was the heart, the glue that held them all together. Without her they would all have driftnet apart long ago.

His fists clinched tightly in his frustration. He should have been able to prevent this! He should never have let Serena out of his sight and he should have been the only to go after Nina! He should have been able to save her! And Lita! And most of all, he should have killed the son-of-a-bitch at the damned hotel! Somehow Diamond had slipped by them but Darien would assure it was for the last time. Diamond was a dead man. He just hadn't caught up to that fact yet.

A few hours ago he had gotten a call from his Captain who had updated him on the case and the interrogation of the two men Diamond had left behind at the hotel. Neither had said a single word but the FBI had managed to identify them. Both were ex military, their exact fields had been classified which only told them that they were both either Special Forces or had some connection to a specialised field such as bomb expert. If so that would explain how Diamond was able to do half the things he had done so far but how had Diamond gotten his resources? The C4 that hadn't been reported stolen and the tracking equipment needed to locate Serena? There was something more happening they weren't seeing and it made him uneasy. Diamond was on the run from the LAPD, US Marshals and the FBI and not once had he been spotted or had popped up on any radar. He had also managed to get his hands on resources that not even he could have, such as the equipment needed to trace a clean cell phone.

Within the dark room he watched as Serena gently laid her head down on the bed beside Nina's hand. Her eyes were still open but they were slowly drooping lower and lower. She was fighting to remain awake but he could see she would lose that battle within a matter of minutes. Good. She needed some rest. She was exhausted both physically and mentally. But a good thing had been that she hadn't been physically ill earlier. She had been pale but she had been so zoned out that he hadn't been able to tell if she was still suffering from nausea or light-headedness. But she hadn't thrown up so he had taken it as a sign that she was getting better. He had seriously considered getting one of the hospital's doctors to give her an examination now that everything had settled down at bit but he knew his precious angel well enough to know she would only throw a fit at him worrying over her health when two of their sisters were fighting for their lives.

The last speck of blue disappeared from Serena's face as she lost the battle with her eyelids. She was falling asleep. He prayed she didn't dream because if she did then she would only suffer from nightmares after everything she had seen in the last forty-eight hours. And what he feared greatly was that she would see him nearly killing for her. The look he had seen on her face and the terror he had seen in her eyes after he had pulled that bastard off of her at the hotel would forever be imprinted in his retinas. That was one of the main reasons he was fighting so fiercely against his own exhaustion. He would see that look on her face in his nightmares. Of all the times he had defended and fought for her he had always been careful to control his expression so she would not see the dark, dangerous creatures within him that would so easily kill for her.

For any of their family.

"Get some rest man. I'll stand guard for a few hours." A soft encouraging voice said from behind him.

Darien didn't turn to face him. He just kept his eyes on the sleeping woman who owned his heart. He wanted to argue with him, he needed to stay away because when it really came right down to it, he trusted no one else with the safety of his family. Then again, Seiya had proven himself as far as Darien was concerned but had he done so to the point where Darien could trust so much to him? He had allowed him to take Serena from his sight for a quarter or an hour but he had been awake and ready in case something happened, which he had half expected too. He had been seconds away from going after them when they had returned to the ICU. But it was a completely different thing to trust them all to Seiya while he completely let down his guard and slept.

In the end he had little choice but to trust him. He needed to rest or he would collapse from exhaustion and he may do so when he was needed most. For the sake of those he protected he needed to take care of himself just a little bit so he would be fit to protect.

Seiya was right and he wasn't going to argue with him. No matter how much his protective side wanted too.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he turned to give him an exhausted but grateful smile.

"Don't mention it." Seiya nodded his head once and stepped back to allow him room to walk passed him.

Darien walked into the dark room and to his slumbering love. She looked so peaceful and angelic, for a moment he could almost believe that nothing was wrong as long as she was with him but no power in the world could make it so at the moment. Not while Diamond lived free.

Gently he lifted her into his arms while being careful not to wake her. She felt so soft, delicate and small in his arms. It was hard to believe that this fragile creature had a will stronger than iron and a spirit move lively than a box filled with kittens and brighter than the sun. Turning, he gently laid her down on the cold but soft empty hospital bed beside Nina's.

She moaned softly in her sleep but didn't waken.

Releasing her of his hold, he reached for the light pink hospital blanket and gently covered her with it. Unable to pull away from her, he raised his hand to her face and gently and lovingly stroked the soft, smooth skin of her perfect radiant face. He had almost lost her so many times already throughout the two years they had known each other, it should have been enough to last a life time but it seemed that fate disagreed. He didn't know if he could live through another close call like yesterday. It had always astounded him that one so small and delicate could cause so much trouble. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead, he closed his eyes as his lips rested against her silky skin.

"I love you Serena." He whispered against her forehead. "My angel. I will always love you." He pulled back enough to allow him to look down into her sleeping face. "Never leave me. You are my everything. You always have been."

In her sleep she moaned pathetically and mumbled, "Darien. Please forgive me."

Darien looked down at her, wondering what she was dreaming. What could he possibly have to forgive her for? There was no crime she could ever commit against him that would ever need his forgiveness. He would instantly forgive her anything. That was if he was actually capable of being angry or disappointed with her. He could be furious with her actions, like he had been earlier when she had taken off on him _again_ to meet a psycho killer but he could never be angry _with _her. He loved and worshipped her too much.

He watched curiously as she draped her hands over her stomach in what was clearly a protective manner. Was she dreaming that she had been stabbed like Lita? Or did her dreams warn her of her fear that he may be the one to harm her like that? He leaned back down and placed his lips against her forehead as he gently stroked her hair back from her eyes and he whispered soothingly to her, "I will never let anyone hurt you, my sweet angel. Especially me."

Whether it was his words or just his voice that calmed her he didn't know but she was silent and still once more. Satisfied that she was once again peaceful he pulled away from her and reached into his pocket. Seiya had gotten him what he had asked a few hours ago but he had yet to have to chance to place it on Serena. He pulled what looked like a thick red poker chip from his pocket and reached for the seam of her shirt.

It only took him a few minutes to pick the threading loose enough for him to slip the small red chip into the bottom seam of her shirt. Unless someone was examining the seam very carefully, no one would notice the small loose section in the seam.

Satisfied that it was safely tucked into the seam and had very little chance of coming free, he slowly climbed onto the bed beside her, slid his glock under the pillow and he gently pulled the sleeping angel into his arms. He had little chance of keeping his own nightmares at bay but at least he would wake to find her safety there in his arms.

And hopefully he wouldn't pull his dreams into the real world, a world in which he could actually lose her once and for all, but this time it would be a nightmare in which there would be no waking from.

* * *

**Midday the next day . . . **

Serena was looking so much better after some sleep and decent food in her, Darien observed as he watched her from the doorway where he stood drinking really bad coffee from a paper cup from the vending machine at the Nurse's station. She had colour in her cheeks and she had eaten the two sandwiches he had brought her. That had surprised him. He had expected her to half-heartedly eat one but for her to eat both had been unexpected. He had watched her eat and if he hadn't know better he would have sworn that she had forced herself to eat every bite. If she had, it had probably been for his sake. She had even pushed away the soda can he had brought her with the sandwiches and had asked for juice. He had gotten it for her of course but he hadn't been able to understand why she had refused the soda. She had never had a problem with it before. Was she feeling nauseous or had she just wanted something healthier? He didn't know and he wasn't about to ask her, she was stressed enough without him asking her stupid questions.

And Serena hadn't been the only one with more colour. Lita was already getting some colour back to her milky pale skin, which the doctors had assured them was a very good sign. Personally he wasn't surprised that Lita was healing faster than expected, she was just as strong willed as Serena. All the girls were fighters, only in Lita's case it was literally.

A small fond brotherly smile spread across his lips. Lita was always challenging him to combat, wanting to beat him and prove that she was the best. It was all done in good fun and she really was good. He had never told her but she usually came very close to handing him his ass. He was bigger and stronger than her, which usually allowed him to get the upper hand but she was exceptionally skilled and surprisingly graceful. When she woke up he was going to tell her just how good she was and how close she was to actually beating him.

Knowing Lita she would just tell him to stop being a chicken and to stop trying to back out of their fights. Then she would threaten him not to go easy on her and she would give it to him big time.

His smile was short lived as his thoughts turned to Nina.

Nina showed no change. The doctors kept insisting that there was _promising _brain activity but they couldn't really tell until the swelling completely subsided. The one mercy was that the baby was fine and the doctors were pumping her full with all the vitamins and nutrients the baby needed. One of the doctors had talked to Andrew this morning about the possibility that his wife wouldn't wake up but as long as they kept her heart pumping and her lungs working, then there was little reason that the baby wouldn't live to be born.

It was a small comfort. How would he react if someone told him that he was losing the woman he loved more than anything else in the world but they could keep her body alive until their child could be born? He honestly didn't know and he prayed he would never have to find out how his beloved brother would react. Nina was as strong and as spirited as Serena and she would fight until the end. She _would_ pull through because there was no other option. It would kill Andrew, and Serena because she would blame herself for not doing something different to save her sister.

Everything was so screwed up. And it had been for a while. Ever since he had let Serena walk out on him. If only he had stopped her from leaving maybe all of this could have been avoided. It definitely would have been avoided if he'd fought at the cabin instead of running for the hills. He could have gotten Serena out and then gone back and finished it.

'_Yeah.'_ Another part of his mind told him sarcastically. '_You would have been killed and they would have gotten their hands on Serena. You didn't stand a chance against that kind of man and fire power.'_

Darien bowed his head in sad defeat. The voice was right. He couldn't have done anything differently that would have gotten at least Serena out of there alive. He just felt so helpless. He should have been able to prevent this! He didn't know how but that was how he felt. He was supposed to protect his family but all he had done was run and hid. He needed to do something to end this. He needed to leave Serena someplace safe and find Diamond to finally end this. He didn't care if it cost him his life, he just needed those he loved to be safe.

"Darien?" A soft, gentle feminine voice interrupted his thoughts.

Darien choked on the luke warm coffee and spun around with disbelief on his face. He couldn't believe the sight that greeted him, was his entire family suicidally nuts?!

There standing before him was Amy, Rei and their husbands. What the hell were they doing there?! They were meant to be at the safe house! What was it about these girls that compelled them to dismiss what everyone around them was doing to protect him? Although he shouldn't have really been that surprised as the first girls stuck together like a wolf pack, loyal and supportive of each other to no end. Not to mention protective of each other. Drawing in a deep sigh to calm his rising anger, he pinched the top of his nose and closed his eyes as he waited for the patience living with Serena for two years had taught him. "What are you doing here?"

They looked at him like he was an idiot. It was the look only a woman could manage.

"Two of our sisters are in comas and the other is hurting, what do you think we're doing here?" Rei asked him with a hint of her trade mark spitfire tongue in her tone.

Amy was looking past him. Serena hadn't noticed their arrival yet. "How is Serena doing?" Her gentle voice was filled with worry and love.

Darien had learned long ago that gentle and delicate Amy could quickly morph into a terrifying woman to be reckoned with. Hell, a pissed off Amy was more scary than a pissed off Serena. It was always the quiet ones who turned out to be the scariest. "She's eating, which is an improvement and she got a few hours sleep last night." He would have said more but then he caught sight of the strange unidentifiable expression on Amy's face.

She was studying Serena carefully with a look in her eyes that he couldn't name. It was almost as if Amy was staring at something she knew well but it shouldn't have been there. And then it hit him. Amy was a doctor. Could she tell that Serena was sick? If so then could she name it and treat it? It was on the tip of his tongue to ask her when she took a slow step passed him and entered the room with Rei a step behind her.

He watched silently as the three girls hugged and exchanged quiet words that he did not need to hear to know. First the girls would ask Serena how she was and then the conversation would turn to Nina and Lita's conditions and how they had come to be there.

If only it was a happy story.

* * *

**Two hours later . . . .**

Serena was taking Amy to Lita's room so she could check her condition for herself. Rei and Darien had remained with Nina as Seiya was guarding Lita's door. Serena had been surprised when Amy had closed the door behind them once they had entered the room, giving them some privacy.

Amy was staring at her with love-filled and deeply concerned eyes. Eyes that held intelligence and wisdom that at times was frightening. "You know, don't you?" She whispered, although it had been intended to sound like a question, it had come out sounding as more of a statement.

Serena turned away from her, not wanting her to read the truth in her eyes while she denied the truth. "Know what?"

Amy was staring at her, she could feel it. "That you're pregnant."

Serena was silent. She didn't know how Amy had discovered her secret so quickly but in truth she wasn't surprised. Amy was one of the best doctors in the US.

"Does Darien know?" She asked as she walked over to Lita's side and looked down at her, clearly giving her a few moments to collect herself.

Serena bowed her head sadly. "No and he can't. Not yet. Not until this is over. It'll drive him insane and I'll lose him."

Amy allowed the silence to linger for a few seconds before she stepped away from the bed where their unconscious sister lay and she turned to her with a serious expression on her face and deep worry in her eyes. "And if he loses you without knowing just how much he's lost?"

Serena didn't know how to make her sister understand why she had to do this but she knew in her heart that if she asked Amy wouldn't tell him herself. "It's better he doesn't know." She whispered weakly. "He's been through enough because of me. I won't put him through this. If he knew I was pregnant it would be the last straw for him and he would go after Diamond like a ravaged wolf after blood." She had thought about it none stop since she had discovered she was pregnant and she did want so much to be able to change her mind but she couldn't. For the sake of the man she loved, she couldn't.

Amy sighed deeply and Serena knew she was conflicted by the situation.

"I won't tell him, but you should. It's his child too." Amy knew that no one but Darien had touched her in years, a lot longer than the two years they had been together so not one part of her questioned that fact. Serena was nothing if not loving and loyal. "I hope you're right about this Serena. Have you considered that it might happen the other way? He might die and he would do so never knowing that you're carrying his child. Something he has wanted since he lost his parents."

Sometimes the fact that they were all so close and had so few secrets between them worked against them. "I will tell him Amy." She promised both her, Darien and herself. "But not until this is over. Until then this will do more harm than good."

Amy silence made Serena nervous but when she looked up into her eyes she only found love, concern and conflict. There was no disappointment in her eyes at her decision.

"He's worried about you, you know." She said suddenly, breaking the silence. "You've obviously been having morning sickness and he is worried that it's an illness. I have seen that look he's been giving you too many times not to know it. Just as I know the glow of an expecting mother."

Serena knew he worried about her but she had thought about that and she knew how to solve the problem, even if it was only temporarily. "You're a doctor Amy. You could tell him that I'm fine. That it's nothing and it'll pass."

Amy shook her head no. "I won't lie to him Serena, and even if I would I don't think I would be able to pull it off. That man is a human lie detector. Only you seem to be able to mislead him." She added in a pointed tone.

Serena knew that her sister was right in refusing to lie to him and she had been right that he would most likely see straight through her. Knowing there was nothing left to say, she turned her attention back to Lita as she watched Amy pick up her chart and flip through it.

"How is she?"

Amy didn't look up from the chart. "She'll make a full recovery. It will be a while before she's back to full health and doing all those martial arts she and Darien love so much."

Serena allowed a small fond and loving smile to spread across her face. "She's going to hate that!"

Amy looked up and gave her a smile that mirrored her own. "She'll survive."

Serena turned away before she could see the fear and dread in her eyes.

She sure hoped so.

* * *

"Detective Shields?"

Darien looked up from the floor to find a nurse standing in the doorway looking directly at him with a questioning gaze. In her gaze however he did not see the usual female appreciation and attraction to him but it was most likely due to the shinny new engagement ring she wore on her left hand. The young woman, who couldn't have been a fully qualified nurse for more than a few years, was obviously so in love that she saw no other man but the one who had won her heart.

"Yes?"

"There's a phone call for you at the Nurse's Station." She explained before giving him a friendly smile and left the doorway, returning to the Nurse's Station.

Darien turned his gaze back to the hospital bed and the two young women sitting by it. Amy's gaze remained on Nina but Serena was looking at him with fear and worry in her eyes and he knew she feared that something else had happened. He knew it was only the knowledge that her family was either there at the hospital or safe at an unknown location that kept her from exploding into hysteria.

Walking over to her he wrapped his arms around her from behind and gently planted a kiss on the top of her head, his lips touching the golden silken strands of her hair that were unbelievably soft and addictive. "Everything's alright, angel." He whispered in her ear before he softly and reassuringly squeezed her. He then straightened up and walked out of the room and down the hall to the Nurse's Station where the nurse who had informed him of the call hand him the receiver.

"Shields."

Silence.

"Hello?" Had they hung up? He hadn't been that long to get there.

"It's time to end this." Hissed an ice cold familiar voice.

Darien's gripped tightened dangerously around the handle of the receiver. "Diamond!" He growled icily. "I couldn't agree more! Just tell me the time and place and we'll finish this once and for all. And I won't be bringing you in, just so you know."

Diamond's icy tone disappeared as his amused laughter echoed through the phone. "And she thinks you're the good one. If only she could see how dark you truly are. You have done well keeping that dark side of yours from her but even a brainless slut like Serena can't be blinded for long. You're just like me, only one little hair away from becoming the killer we both know you are."

"I will _never_ be like you Diamond!" He said with as much conviction as he could muster.

"Really?" His tone dripped with disdain. "I don't think even Serena believes that anymore. I saw the look on her face when you nearly killed my man at the hotel. I saw the evil in your eyes, Darien. And so did she."

Darien struggled to suppress a furious growl. He wouldn't let Diamond bait him and he wasn't about to do something stupid that would either get him killed or get Serena into danger.

Again.

Darien drew in a silent, deep breath to calm himself. Would it always be like this? Or would a day come when they could finally be able to find peace? Oh god he hoped so. He would never stop fighting to keep Serena safe but it was beginning to grow tiresome as it seemed to be endless. He was fatigued and weary. And not just physically. He wanted Serena by his side but he wanted her safe and not to have to fight to make that so on a regular basis.

Was that really too much to ask?

"What do you want Diamond? Because frankly I'm getting sick and tired of this game. Either quit or call the end game."

The amusement in Diamond's voice caused hairs to rise up on the back of his neck. "Oh, it's already in play and there's a lot more at stake than pretty little Serena."

"How much more?" He asked distrustfully. Honestly he didn't want to know because he feared the lengths Diamond would go to win this _game._

"_Much_ more." He laughed evilly. "I have placed a very large and powerful bomb in one of the classrooms of Serena's school and it is set to go off in thirty minutes."

Jesus Christ!!!! He wasn't bluffing. He had spent enough time on the force to know when someone was bluffing which was why no one would play poker with him anymore. Well, except Serena but when they played they never played for money and half the time he was tempted to let her win.

Diamond had placed a bomb at Serena's school and Darien didn't doubt that he would detonate it. How many children would die if it went off? God only knew.

"Before you go running off to play the hero, there are rules." Diamond's voice became serious and held dark warning that told him if he didn't obey the rules there would be serious consequences.

Darien waited silently.

"First of all, I have cut the schools phone lines but I can only image how many cell phones are currently on the school grounds, so rule one would be no evacuations or warning calls until you arrive on the premises and you are only allowed to evacuate one classroom at a time. Rule two. Only you are allowed to evacuate, no getting back up. No getting teachers to help. You have to go classroom by classroom. Oh, and if I see anyone but you enter the grounds, I'll detonate."

Darien held back his string of curses and ugly names for the son-of-a-bitch. If he only had thirty minutes, and it would take him at best twenty to get there, there was no way he could evacuate the entire school in time if he could only do it one classroom at a time. There had to be at least fifty classrooms not to mention labs and specialist classes.

"Is that clear, Shields?" He asked with a condescending tone. "If you break the rules I will detonate the bomb and you will be responsible for the deaths of roughly three thousand young children."

"Yeah. It's clear. But I'll tell you something Diamond. I'm going to disarm that bomb you planted at Serena's school and then I'm going to come for you and all the Special Forces gorillas in the world will be unable to stop me from tearing you apart with my bare hands."

Diamond laughed at his chilling tone. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you one mercy. I won't start the countdown until you leave the hospital. And I'll give you five minutes to leavel. That should give you enough time to do what you need to do. Knowing you, you'll most likely want to give a long sappy goodbye to a few people in case you don't make it." And with his cocky amused laughter ringing in his ears, he ended the call.

Darien dropped the receiver and looked up at the clock. It was two o'clock in the afternoon. School didn't have long let to go before it was over for the day but Darien knew it would be close enough. Diamond probably wanted parents outside to watch their children being blown up.

"We've got to go now!!" Cried a desperate and urgent voice from behind him.

Bloody hell!!!! Darien jumped and spun around, his heart racing faster than it ever had, to see Serena standing there behind him. She had obviously heard enough of the conversation to know the gist. That was all he needed.

"Serena." He said quickly but his voice was firmly authoritative. It warned her not to argue with him, that he wasn't going to be swayed. "You're staying here. There is no way in hell you are coming with me into this trap."

Serena's expression became hard, serious and down right terrifying. How was it that a woman who was so small could look so intimidating and just plain scary? She stepped forward leaving no space between them and she glared furiously up into his eyes. "I'm going with you Darien and don't for one second think you can stop me!! I'm not staying behind when my kids are in danger! Leave me behind and I'll go myself! You know I will." It was a serious threat.

The woman, though he loved her to no end, was the largest pain in the ass. Was she suicidal?! Here he was trying to keep her safe and away from Diamond and she was contracting him at every turn. She was going to drive him straight to the Looney Bin! They didn't have time for this! He didn't have time to argue with both her and himself! Half of him didn't want her within a hundred miles of Diamond and definitely didn't want her following him into what was without a doubt, a trap. But on the other hand he didn't want to let her out of his sight. He knew if he tied her to a bed she would just find a way to get loose and then go down to the school herself. Either way she was in danger and in the middle of this. At least if he took her with him he could get her to cooperate and he would know where she was.

He knew he should try to convince her to stay at the hospital but they didn't have time for him to convince her.

His face softened and his eyes became pleading. "Please Serena." He begged her softly, his voice nearly breaking. "Please stay here where it's safe. I will save them but I need to know you're safe." He raised his hand to her face and gently cupped her check, all the while counting the seconds in the back of his mind. "I love you and I have nearly lost you too many times already that I know I could not survive another. I have never failed you, so trust me to do this."

"I _have_ to do this!" She pleaded with him. "I know you can do this but I have to be a part of this. It's because of _me_ that all of this is happening. I can't just hide in a dark room." She raised her hand to his that covered her cheek and she wrapped her fingers around his.

Darien stared into his eyes and knew he was caving despite his better judgement. Damn the power this woman had over him! Drawing a deep breath he prepared himself to enter yet another battle in which the stakes where literally life and death.

"SEIYA!!!" He called down the hallway.

A moment later Seiya appeared with his weapon drawn. He looked around quickly for any sign of danger but at seeing none he lowered his weapon and ran down the hallway to them. "What's happening?"

A moment later Andrew was at Seiya's side.

Darien quickly explained the phone call, the rules and what they were going to do. "Here's the plan. Andrew, get the four girls in the same room and stay with them. Seiya, Serena and I are going to the school to get those kids out."

Andrew's face was distorted by an expression of pure pain and torture. He wanted to go with them to get the bastard who had harmed his wife but he also needed to stay with her and protect her. He was torn between remaining with his wife when he needed her most and his revenge and desire and need to be part of this fight.

And Darien could not allow him to be. It was one thing for Seiya to come with him, and he was only going to protect Serena, but for him to be left behind was not something they did. Knowing his brother needed the comfort he could give him he gently raised his hand and placed it on his brother's shoulder. "You need to stay here. Nina needs you if she's going to beat this. Nina is all that matters now. You know she would want you to stay to protect her and our sisters. I swear to you brother, I will beat this bastard and I will make him pay for everything he's done." He stared into his brother's eyes with determination and promise in his own. "I promise you this he will be the last to threaten that which is ours."

Andrew rested his hand over Darien's arm never looking away from his eyes. "I know you will keep your word, brother. Just keep your life as well. You are part of this family and not just as our protector. You and Serena brought this family together and without the both of you, this family will not survive."

Darien bowed his head respectfully and stepped back, releasing Andrew's shoulder. With one last look passed him at Amy and Greg, Chad and Rei, who were standing in the doorway of Nina's room staring at them with fearful and worried eyes, the three of them turned and took off down the hallway.

Andrew watched them go. He wanted so much to go if only to watch his partner's back but he couldn't leave his pregnant Nina. Diamond might still come after her to hurt Serena and he wouldn't leave her unguarded. Or the others. Two years ago Darien had been forced to face the Red Rose Killer alone and he had managed to prevail, this time he had help in Seiya. He only prayed that Seiya did not suffer the fate he two years ago. He prayed that fate was as kind in the outcome as it had been then.

Victory in which the only death had been the killer's own.

* * *

"Jesus Darien!!! Are you trying to kill us?!" Seiya demanded seriously from the passenger's seat as they narrowly missed the blue sedan and the green SUV as they ran the red light at a _very_ busy intersection.

"He always drives like this." Serena told him from the backseat as she pulled her seatbelt tighter around her.

"We have three thousand plus children in danger right now and all you're worried about is my driving?!" Darien asked in disbelief from behind the steering wheel as he swerved to avoid a yellow taxi cab in front of them.

"I'm worried about not getting there because we're involved in an 11-80 (car accident)!" He loosened his seatbelt at his shoulder. He was going to have seatbelt bruises, that was for sure. They were making great time and would be at the school in a few minutes, the whole trip taking less than twenty minutes thanks to Shields's reckless but amazingly skilled driving.

He had had the same training but it seemed that Shields had taken it to a whole new level. Maybe it was just because of the serious consequences if they failed that drove him to portray such skill. He had to admire and respect the man. He was highly skilled, highly intelligent, highly determined and motivated and was able to deal with the difficult woman in the backseat that he had wanted to strangle more than once since he had met her. That last was a true gift and skill Seiya would have killed for, although he suspected that he didn't really have the high level of sway over her that he portrayed. After all, she was in the car with them, wasn't she? In fact Seiya strongly suspected that Darien only had the sway that Serena allowed him to have. Hell, if the woman wanted the beating heart from his chest, he would have already parted his rib cage and be in the process of severing the arteries to pull it still beating from his chest to lay at her feet.

Seiya blinked at the thought. Okay, maybe he needed to request a psych evaluation or some vacation time.

Turning his thoughts back to the situation at hand, he looked out his window and forced himself to remain calm and focused. An entire school filled with young children depended on them. Darien had already told him the plan, Darien was the only one allowed onto the school grounds, so he was to stay with Serena and protect her while at the same time keep a look out for any sign of Diamond or his men. While Darien had been trying to kill them in a high speed auto accident, he had called in and had requested a group of agents to provide a tighter protection detail at the hospital in case this was a diversion to try for Nina or the other girls again.

But Seiya doubted it and he could see Darien did too. The trap was for them and they were about to drive straight into it. He hadn't said anything but he had a bad feeling of icy dread that what they were heading into was not going to end well for them. Something really bad was going to happen, he could feel it. He had tried to dismiss it as nerves or jitters but he had had this feeling before and the last time he'd had it, four of his men had died when on of their fugitives had pulled an automatic weapon with armour piercing rounds. He had taken a round to the thigh that day but he had still taken the guy down. Hard. The fugitive had been in hospital for weeks.

Serena squealed with alarm and surprise as Darien squealed around the corner, throwing the car into a very tight, sharp and sudden right turn.

A car horn sounded angrily behind them.

Seiya threw a glance over his shoulder in time to see Serena sitting up from where she had been thrown down onto the seat by the force of the turn. Not even her seatbelt had been able to prevent her from being tossed around like a ball in a jumping castle filled with thirty screaming brats hyped up on sugar.

There, a nice clean comparison. Maybe he didn't need that psych evaluation.

Shaking his head and clearing his thoughts once more, he realised that they couldn't be far away. He reached into his jacket and pulled out one of his glocks from his shoulder holster. He pulled out the magazine and double-checked that it was full before sliding it back in with a metallic click. He held the weapon in his hand, allowing the familiar and comforting sensation and weight of the cold metal to wash over him. With a gun in his hand he was unstoppable, he was a force to be reckoned with and he could achieve anything. He could do this. He could help Shields save a school filled with young kids and at the same time keep Serena alive and out of Diamond's hands.

He had never in his life had to hunt such a well resourced and deadly killer as John Diamond. The son of a bitch was well beyond anything the US Marshals had ever encountered. He had in depth and detailed knowledge of law enforcement, he had military resources that included man power, explosive and most likely modern high powered equipment and lastly he had no soul and was ruthless to no ends. He was even willing to murder three thousand children to get his hands on one woman.

The guy was a complete psychopath.

He blinked when he realised that the school was now looming in front of them. By the looks of it the school was made up of several three and four story buildings and it was large as schools went.

"Holy shit." Seiya mumbled in dread filled astonishment. "There's no way in hell you can get this place empty in ten minutes." He had been to the school before but he hadn't paid much attention to the actual school or the architecture. It was much larger than he remembered.

The car squealed to a halt. "I have too." He pulled out his own glock and checked the magazine before he turned in his seat to look at Serena.

Wanting to give them some privacy for what may be there last moments together, Seiya turned his attention to scanning the area as thoroughly and as fast as he could. He saw nothing out of place. Maybe Diamond was bluffing about the bomb.

'_Yeah, right. Keep wishing Campbell.'_ He thought mockingly to himself.

"I love you Serena. No matter what happens that will never change." Darien was whispering lovingly to the golden haired goddess.

As lovely and as sweet as all this was, did the guy go one hour without telling her how much he loved her or pledging to protect her with his life? After a while it was just nauseating and sappy. If the guy wasn't so deeply in love and radiated dangerous masculine strength and power, he would have thought the guy was in denial about his sexuality.

"Keep her safe, Seiya."

Seiya turned his attention to the man in the driver's seat and found him staring at him with dangerous warning in his eyes telling him not to fail but Seiya could see more than that. He saw a man denying everything in him in effort to leave what he cared for more than anything else, in the care of another. It really did kill him to have her out of his sight. He hoped one day he could love a woman like that.

Whoa! Where had _that_ come from? A long term relationship was just not his style. He loved the brief but passionate kind of relationships.

Seiya nodded his head once. "I won't let anything happen to her." He promised and he meant it.

Darien nodded once in gratitude and jumped out of the car, running through the gates and disappeared amongst the gardens and buildings.

There was something about Serena that compelled him to keep the small but stubborn and spirited woman safe and happy. She had an air around her that sparkled with life, laughter and love, and any one who was around her too long fell under her spell from which there was no escape.

He would protect her with his life.

Okay, now he was getting freaked out. This just wasn't who he was. What happened to the man he had been before all this? The adrenaline junky who did whatever it took to catch the bad guy? He wasn't or at least hadn't been the one who had stayed behind to protect the innocent meek little woman. He was the man who was chasing dirt bags across rooftops with a gun in his hand and adrenaline in his system. A man who loved fast cars, high speed pursuits across state lines, fast frisky women and loved the chase of a good woman almost as much as the chase of an armed convict. He hadn't hit on Serena since he had learned how serious she was with Shields but why hadn't he used one of his well practised innocent innuendoes on her or her hot friends?

He needed to get this case wrapped up so he could return to his life and his home and everything would return to normal. Not that he had much at home to come home too. He lived for his job and not much else. He had no serious girlfriend, no pets, no parents or siblings. All he had was one of his ex's claiming that her two year old son was his. The time was right but he couldn't have been the only man she slept with during those three months she claimed in which she had fallen pregnant. He hadn't given it a thought in weeks. He wanted a paternity test. If the child was his he would do the right thing and be there for him and pay child support, even though the woman claimed that that's not what she wanted. She was a good woman and he had liked her but things had just fizzled out after their relationship had run its natural course. Deep down he knew that the child was most likely his but other than a monthly check there was nothing he could offer the kid. He just wasn't the father type and he would only end up screwing up his kid. The kid was better with him out of his life. He had already gone to his lawyers and once the paternity test confirmed that the kid was his, his lawyer would let them know that his will had been changed. His best friend since college had been the sole beneficiary but he had been killed on the job a year ago and there was no else. He didn't have much but his life insurance would give his kid a good life and pay for college. He had learned a long time ago not to leave things till the last minute. Things could happen and end at any time, especially in his line of work.

"Seiya." Serena's meek voice woke him from his thoughts. He turned and found her leaning forward, her elbows resting on the shoulders of the two front seats. "He can do this, right?"

Seiya honestly didn't believe so. Maybe he would get at best half the children out but to evacuate three thousand children one classroom at a time in ten minutes was even beyond Darien Shields capabilities. "Yeah." He mumbled, keeping his voice flat and even. "I've never met anyone like him, if anyone can do it. He can."

"Yeah." He didn't look but it sounded like she was smiling. "He'll do this. He would never fail or break his word to me."

Seiya was silent. He didn't say what he was thinking as he turned his attention fully back to the situation and their surroundings. He didn't say that death may take that option away from him.

* * *

Once he had entered the school gates he had realised that he didn't have a plan and he couldn't come up with one other than to start the evacuation of as many classrooms as possible. He spotted the first occupied classroom, holding at least thirty-five ten year olds. He pushed open the door harshly with his shoulder and turned to the stunned, alarmed teacher and startled curious students. Knowing there was no time to waste he pulled his badge from his pocket and quickly moved towards the teacher.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" The teacher demanded loudly. Clearly she was alert to any possible danger. Smart woman. What were the teachers to think of a man bursting violently into their classrooms? With any luck one of them would call the police on him.

Running up to her, he flashed her his ID and lowered his voice so none of the children could hear. "There's a bomb somewhere in the school and the bomber has warned us that if we try to evacuate more than one classroom at a time, he'll detonate. You have to take all your students off campus as quickly as possible. The bomb could detonate at any moment. Don't worry about doing anything else but getting your students off the school grounds, now!"

She gasped in horror and covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes grew impossibly wide.

Darien went on before she became too hysterical to get her class to safety. "I need you to stay calm! You cannot tell anyone about the bomb! I need to evacuate quietly or he'll detonate, do you understand?!"

She nodded numbly in response to his harsh authoritative tone.

Darien turned to the door not having any more time to spare with this one classroom. As he reached the door the teacher must have gotten a grip on herself because he heard her saying urgantly, "Alright, I want everyone to drop what you're doing, stand up and move as fast as you can to the front gates. Now!" And then he heard chairs scraping along the floor and confused children's voices.

In the next six minutes he was only able to alert another five classrooms and that just wasn't good enough! As he emerged from the sixth classroom he saw a black haired woman who was dangerously pale running along the path. He quickly moved to intercept her. She was so out of it that she ran straight into him. She hadn't even noticed him standing in her way.

She looked up into his face with horror and fear in her eyes and he didn't need to ask what was wrong with her. In fact he suspected she may be able to help him. She had come from the opposite direction of the front gates and the classrooms he had evacuated, unless someone had called her she hadn't talked to anyone he had already notified. He pointed to his badge that was now hanging from his jacket breast pocket. "I'm LAPD."

The woman nodded numbly. "There's a bomb." Her trembling voice whimpered.

"I know. Do you know where?" He asked, new hope ignited within him. If he could get to the bomb maybe he could disarm it or even get it off of the school grounds and away from the innocent children.

"Building F, classroom four." She pointed down the path she had come. "It's in a classroom and the students can't leave!" She squealed hysterically.

Darien nodded and took her by her shoulders. "I need you calm! I'll take care of it!" And he made a decision. He had no choice, there just wasn't time. "I need you to evacuate the school without using alarms or sirens and I need you to do it now!!" He ordered her in a firm, authoritative voice. "Send them to the nearest exit, don't worry about anything else! Get them to jump the fence! Go now!! Get as many out as possible! Off the school grounds and across the street! Once that is done call all emergency services! We're going to need them."

By some miracle she seemed to absorb all of that. "What are you going to do?"

Darien looked into her eyes seriously. "I'm going to get to that bomb!" And he left her there staring after him. A moment later he heard the sound of the woman's heels connecting frantically with the tarmac and he knew that he would have to trust her to get everyone out. His concern was that bomb.

He hoped and prayed he had made the right call. He knew he could save a lot more by disobeying Diamond's rules than obeying them. Hopefully by the time Diamond realised that he had in fact broken the rules, most of the children will be out of the school. He was weighing the three hundred he would save obeying Diamond's rules against the two thousand that may possibly make it out by disobeying them. If the bomb did go off, he would save as many as possible. Saving two thirds seemed to be the best he could do other than to try to buy them some more time by getting to that bomb.

It didn't take him more than a minute to get to classroom F4 as that was Serena's classroom. He should have known but he didn't have time to worry about that now.

The moment he entered the classroom he knew something was wrong. All the children were pale, crying and sobbing as they sat very still in their chairs at their desks. The teacher, he guessed was substituting for Serena, sat in a chair at the front of the classroom trying to sooth, comfort, calm and reassure the thirty-something second grade students who were currently scared to death.

The teacher looked up in terror at the sight of him but her eyes quickly fell to his badge and relief visibly flooded her face and she calmed enough for her to slow her breathing. She was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Darien quickly scanned the classroom. There was no one there other than the children and the teacher. And then his ears became aware of a beeping noise that reminded him of Nina and Lita's heart monitors back at the hospital but he knew this sound did not come from any life saving technology.

"Where is it?" He asked the teacher.

She pointed to the back corner of the classroom at her desk.

Darien nodded then turned back to her. "Now get them out of here and off the school grounds, now!" He ordered as he moved towards the teacher's desk but her words stopped him dead.

"I can't." Her violently trembling voice sobbed. "If any of us leave the classroom the bomb will go off."

Darien resumed his steps and hurried to the desk. There on the other side of the desk was a bomb that was straight out of Hollywood, only this was real. It wasn't a harmless prop.

"Fuck!" He swore violently, startling most of the children but he didn't have time to worry about that now. There had to be at least fifteen pounds of C4 and the timer showed less than four minutes and the digital square blood red numbers just kept declining. There was no other choice, he had to try to disarm it but he couldn't do that with the room filled with children.

Pulling off his jacket he turned back to the teacher. "GET THEM OUT OF THERE!! NOW!! RUN!!! ALERT AS MANY CLASSROOMS AS YOU CAN ALONG THE WAY!!! THERE IS ONLY THREE MINUTES LEFT!!!" He didn't mean to boom at her but there wasn't time for anything else.

The teacher was stunned for a second but then she nodded and jumped up off the chair. She didn't need to instruct the children to get up as they were already on their feet and running for the door. In less than twenty seconds the classroom was empty of students and teachers.

Darien turned his attention back to the bomb knowing that there was no way he could disarm it. There had to be at least fifty wires and not one of them was red!

Grasping hold of the corner of the desk he yanked it out of the way with all his strength and sent it flying halfway across the room before it landed among the maze of tiny children sized desks with a loud bang and crash. He lowered to his knees and scanned the bomb as quickly and as thoroughly as he could, praying for something to hit him to clue him in on how to disarm it. There were too many wires and the beeping of the timer was only taunting him.

Three and a half minutes.

He could no longer hear the sounds of a school. Instead he heard screaming children, frantic running footsteps and urgent adult voices. Hopefully at least the majority of the children would make it safely away in the next three minutes.

Three minutes.

Bloody hell!!! Damn it!!! FUCK!!!! He wasn't some Hollywood hero who just instinctively knew which wires to cut just as the timer got down to the last second!!! There was nothing he could do to stop it and if he tampered with it he could rob the children left on campus of the little time they need to get to safety. The longer they had, the more children that would reach safety. He had had some basic training with explosives and procedure, enough to know that there was enough explosive to destroy the whole building and all those around it. It wouldn't be enough to wipe out the whole school which would mean that the blast would not reach the street. So those who made it out and Serena would survive.

Two and a half minutes.

Looking up and around his eyes fell upon something personal that Serena had left behind. It was a photograph of the two of them. It had been taken five months ago. They were at the local rose gardens and they had gone for a picnic with Andrew and Nina, which the other girls had invited themselves too, so they had all ended up spending the entire day together. He remembered the photo being taken. He had wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and had pulled her back against him. She had laughed happily and Amy had taken the picture. It was one of his favourites, and clearly it was hers too. His chest filled with love. She hadn't been back to the school since before they had gotten back together but clearly she had never let him go and she hadn't been about too. She had brought the photograph and had given it the place of honour on the set of wooden shelves behind her desk.

Two minutes.

Oh, how he loved her. He should never have wasted so much time. He should have never let her walk out his door. He should have stopped her from leaving and forced her to listen to what had taken his attention away from her. And now he may never get the chance to ask her to marry him. He could still feel the ring in his pocket.

Reaching into his pocket, he wrapped his hand around the little velvet box. If he died today she would never know about the delicate white gold ring he had been carrying around with his for weeks. She would never know that he had intended to ask her to be his wife the moment all of this was over.

And now it may never be.

He closed his eyes as a single tear slowly ran down his face.

'_Forgive me, my Angel. My Serena. Forgive me.'_

One minute.

* * *

Serena had jumped out of the car the moment the first group of children had come running out of the school gates. She had quickly spotted the teacher among the children and had instantly recognised her. Jasmine Little. Running to her, she grasped the woman by the arms and forced her to looking into her eyes.

"Jasmine!"

The frantic woman had to blink a few times before recognition crossed her face. "Serena?! There's a-!"

"I know!" Serena interrupted her. She quickly looked around until her eyes fell upon the building across the street and her eyes grew wide. It was a squash courts centre. It would be big enough and provide enough protective cover from the explosion.

Hopefully. Luckily.

Serena raised her hand towards it. "You have to get your children in there! They should be safe enough!"

The woman was in no condition to argue. Together they herded up the class and quickly directed them to the large two story building across the street. By the time they were all in there were two more classes already spilling out onto the street. Serena prepared to cross the street again to guide them in when Seiya appeared, grabbed one of the teachers by the arm and then pointed to her, telling her words that she couldn't hear.

It didn't take long for her co-worker's training to kick in. Within a matter of seconds there was a line of teachers from the main gates to her at the door leading into the squash courts and a river of running children flowing passed them.

Serena lost count at how many classes passed her but she did recognise Wendy, the teacher taking her class, surrounded by those she quickly identified as _her_ class. It took only a matter of seconds for her to catch Wendy's eyes and then she was there in front of her as the students continued to move with the crowd into the squash courts centre.

"Serena!" Wendy gasped breathlessly. "Your boyfriend! He's working on the bomb in the classroom!" She explained quickly and Serena's heart jumped into her throat.

What the hell did he think he was doing!?! He was meant to be evacuating the school! Not playing with the damned bomb! She was going to kill him when he got out of there and if he didn't then he would answer to her!

Wendy disappeared into the building knowing that she had to relocate the class she was responsible for and assure that they had all gotten out.

In the next few seconds the river of students began to subside and then it stopped completely. Impossible! That couldn't have been even two thousand students, let alone three thousand! She had to get into the school and get the rest out! The teachers who had guided the students across the street rushed passed her and into the building.

Not hesitating a moment longer, she took off running towards the main entrance but before she could get halfway across the street Seiya was blocking her path.

"No! Serena!! I can't let you go in there!" He wasn't going to get out of her way but she wasn't going to let him stop her from getting to Darien. Nothing could stop her from getting to Darien.

"Move Seiya or I swear to god I'll make sure you never have children-!" She was cut off by a bright lightening flash of white and golden light that seemed to come from all around her and in the next instant a wave of burning hot wind, that carried enough force to knock her and Seiya though the air all the way to the pavement on the other side of the street, hit them.

But Serena never felt the impact.

She raised her head and realised that she was lying on top of something hard but warm and something was keeping her pressed against it. Another moment passed and she realised it was Seiya she was laying on top of and he had his arms coiled tightly around her. Somehow he had caught her and had managed to shift them while they had been flying through the air so he landed with her on top of him.

His grunt and moan of pain reached her ears a moment before the loud roaring and crashes and booms did. All around her burning debris landed hard, coating the road and pavement thickly. Serena tried to pull away from Seiya but he held her tightly against him. All she could do was turn her head back towards the school. A silent gasp of pure horror escaped her trembling burnt lips. Most of the school was destroyed and that that wasn't was now burning furiously in tall bright and hot towers of flames.

Darien was somewhere in that and she knew instantly no one could have survived if they had been in there. She pulled herself free from Seiya's grasp with strength that should have been beyond her. She knew she was injured but she felt no pain. She felt nothing but ice cold even though the heat from the intense two story high flames was burning her fair skin and the overwhelming compulsion to get to Darien no matter what. She had to know that he was alive.

"SERENA!!! NO!!!" She was almost to the point in the middle of the street where they had been standing before they had been thrown back by the force of the explosion, when a pair of strong steel-like arms closed around her waist and held her firmly.

She struggled against them but the grip holding her was just too strong. Tears were flowing freely and unnoticed down her face but they were evaporated before they could reach her chin by the fierce heat she wanted so desperately to get to. Darien was in there somewhere and he needed her help! He needed her.

"Let me go!!" She screamed desperately, hysterically but she was only ignored.

"There's nothing you can do Serena." A broken voice whispered in her ear.

He was right. As much as she didn't want to believe him she knew there was no way anyone could have survived that. Somewhere in the back of her mind where some part of her was still functioning she became aware of movement around them. Men where surrounding them. Men holding black guns of various sizes and types.

And one of them was John Diamond. She didn't need to see his face to know it was him who stood to her immediate left watching her with what she knew would be darkly amused eyes.

But she just didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

"DDDAAAAARRRRRRRIIIIIIIIEEEEEENNNNNNNN!!!! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The heart broken howl that escaped from her lips sounded inhuman even to her own ears but she didn't care. Her scream could be heard so clearly over the near deafening roar of the greedy consuming flames that reached for the sky above, blackening the blue day sky above. Flames that were red, not orange. Red like the spilt blood they were drinking.

Deep within Serena's chest, the frantically pounding heart there became still and silent as it shattered.

* * *

**I'm pure evil to leave it here I know but I'm already at 40 pages! I can't say when the next chapter is going to be added but I will do my best to have it up as soon as I can!**


	13. Chapter 12

****

**Sorry guys, I wanted to update days ago but unfortunately life got in the way. I am already started on the next chapter – there are only a few more to go (five/six + the epilogue at the max) – so it should be posted within the fortnight. I have a few things happening over the next couple of weeks (my mother's birthday and Christmas shopping (Yuk! I HATE shopping!!! I have a very fussy family! Impossible to shop for. It takes me days to find the perfect gifts.) ). I wanted to have this finished by New Year but I'm not sure I can manage it but I promise to try!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/commented! There were some strong responses to the ending of my last chapter and they were many!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to AngelONight for all her help and her wonderful personality filled reviews! You really have been a great help and I hope to get more of those reviews from you that I love so much! I love all the reviews I get from everyone! They really make me want to write all the more!**

**Enough of my rambling. Enjoy! We have a few surprises coming our way ladies and gentlemen, so hang on to your seats!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

* * *

Seiya shook her violently when he realised she wasn't breathing and he could no longer feel her heart beating beneath his hold on her. Her heart had just stopped for no apparent reason, other than it couldn't bare the pain of losing Darien. He had never heard of anything like that before. Yeah, he'd heard of people dying of broken hearts but that had been gradually. Never had he heard of a heart stopping for no physical reason. She felt hot from the slight fever she'd had for how long he didn't know and the fierce heat from the two several story high wall of flames but somehow she felt cold. To his relief he felt her chest expand as she drew in a breath and felt the gentle thudding of her heart resuming its life giving beat.

This was a woman who had just lost her will to live but somehow he had to keep her alive.

Serena felt her teeth rattle together almost painfully with the force in which he shook her like a rag doll and her treacherous heart resumed its torturous rhythmic beating. But that couldn't be her heart, it hurt too much. No, her heart was no more. It had shattered into more pieces than there were stars in the sky when the truth had dawned on her. She could feel nothing but the hollowness within her that caused her more agony and misery than any other on the planet had ever felt before.

Her love, her soulmate was gone and there was nothing that could ever take away the agony, the loneliness, the sorrow or the emptiness within her. Her heart had been ripped from her chest and had been destroyed by the explosion that had claimed her love's life and soon her own. She could not, would not, live without him.

Somewhere in the far reaches of her mind she became aware that her body was being moved. It took her a long moment to realise her legs had given out from beneath her and Seiya was lowering her to the ground where she collapsed into a boneless mass on her hands and knees, her head bowed limply between her shoulders. She was nothing. In one moment she had lost her heart, her soul and her every will to live. Why wasn't she dead yet? How could any heart keep beating while in such despair? She needed to follow Darien. She needed to end this life so she could follow him wherever it was that he had gone. Whether it be the next life or into the fires of hell, it made no difference. Not anymore.

She couldn't see, even if she were able to comprehend what was before her eyes, because of the uncontrollable tears that were so many that not even the fierce heat of the evil flames before her could take them before they left her face. She could feel nothing beyond the pain in her chest. Not the hot coarse tarmac beneath her bare skin, not the burning heat of the intense flames, not even the tears she could see in her eyes. Was this hell? Had she died in the explosion too but some unspeakable sin she had committed had condemned her to a different world than her beloved? Only being forced to exist without Darien by her side could be true hell. And not even the burning fires of hell could compare to what she was suffering now.

She didn't _want_ to die. She _needed_ to die. She needed it more than she had ever needed anything else in her life bar Darien himself. She couldn't live without him. She couldn't live without her heart, her soul. They were one, they were soul mates. One heart, one soul. One life force. One could not live without the other.

A part deep within her kept whispering numbly that it couldn't be true, that somehow he had managed to survive the explosion but how was that possible? As much as she wanted to indulge in her denial that he could never be taken from her, that he was invincible, the explosion had just been too great. It had consumed most of the school grounds, only the very outer buildings hadn't been completely obliterated and all of them were brilliantly ablaze. Even by some miracle Darien had survived the explosion, there was no way he could have survived the raging inferno that had engulfed and completely consumed the school.

There was no hope for him and there was no hope for her.

They were trapped and Seiya knew it. They were surrounded and now he understood what Diamond's plan had been. He had been counting on Darien going into that school while leaving Serena behind. This trap had been set to bring them right into his waiting hands and it had worked. Darien was dead and Serena was now sobbing uncontrollably at his feet with only him standing between her and those who wished her painful death. Even though right now she looked as if she would welcome the peace death would bring but he wouldn't let that happen. He had to protect her. The man who had loved her more than life, who would have protected her from this evil, had just given his life to save a school filled with young children. He had died a hero's death, an honourable death and he deserved that which he cared for most to be safe. Even if it cost him his own life he would protect the broken golden haired goddess at his feet. He was no match for the dozen well armed and clearly highly trained men and he knew it. But that did not mean he was about to put down his weapon. Darien had died and now he had to honour the man who had just given his life in an attempt to save a school full of young children. He had to protect what the hero had cherished most. He stood protectively over the broken sobbing form of Serena Luna with his glock held firmly in his hands as he glared at Diamond with pure hatred.

The evil man eyed him victoriously. The man thought he had won. "Put down your weapon and you will live." Diamond offered.

Seiya tightened his grip on his weapon. He was all that stood between this evil monster and the broken angel at his feet, even if he did believe that he would spare his life, he wasn't about to surrender. "No. If you want her, you'll have to kill me." He was as good as dead anyway.

"Don't be stupid." Diamond's dark smile never faltered. The look on his face and his body language radiated his pretentious supremacy. "She is mine. There is nothing you can do this time. Put down your weapon and you may just live long enough to find the chance to save her. God knows the pathetic detective managed to do so again and again." He laughed with great amusement. "Believe me when I tell you she's not worth your life. She somehow disillusioned Shields into believing that and look where it got him." He nodded pointedly at the flames.

Seiya struggled with his fury. How dare he spit on the sacrifice Darien had just made! And the sacrifices he would have made for Serena! He narrowed his eyes as he stared straight into the cold evil eyes of the most heartless creature he had ever known. And he had hunted down some of the worst of the worst in his past. "You're wrong. She is worth it."

Diamond laughed evilly with dark enjoyment in his eyes. Apparently they were doing a fine job of entertaining him.

Somewhere in mind, something told Serena that something was happening that she should be paying attention too but she only ignored it. There was nothing important enough for her to overcome the pain of dying inside. Leaning back slightly she wrapped her arms around herself in a futile attempt to protect herself from the pain. The torture. But there was nothing that could bring her any relief. Any comfort. She wanted to die. Why wasn't she? How could her heart possibly still be beating when it was no longer there? How could she live a single moment without Darien? She couldn't live without her heart, her soul.

'_You must live.'_

Serena's head snapped up and a stunned low gasp escaped her lips at the sound of a soft faint voice whispering in her ear. What was that? She knew that voice better than she knew her own but how could it be? Hope flared within her as she frantically looked around for the source of the voice. There were many men around her but none of them were him.

"Darien?" Her whisper was filled with so many emotions that the voice did not sound like her own. It didn't even sound human. It held her pain, agony and emptiness but it also held that one spark of hope that had been ignited within her where her heart had once been.

'_I'm here, my love. I'll always be here. I can never leave you.'_

Serena's heart sank and the spark of hope fizzled out. Closing her eyes, she slumped down and turned her attention inward, to the voice that for one moment had brought her back to life.

"How can I live without you?" She whispered so softly, so broken heartedly that none of the men around her had even realised that she had spoken, that not even Seiya who towered protectively and defensively over her could hear her.

'_You will never be without me, but think. Is there nothing you can live for? Is there nothing I have given you that you can use to find the strength to live on for?'_

A silent gasp escaped her pale lips as her thoughts turned to the unborn life within her. The last piece of Darien she had left. His child. She carried a piece of him within her and she had to survive at least until the child was born. She owed that much to the man who had been willing to die for her, the man who had loved her to no end. She couldn't take or lose her life knowing what she would be taking with her. She could last nine months until the child was born before she gave up on life, couldn't she? She had to survive, for Darien. For their child. For his child. He had given her this gift and she was so stupid for not telling him that she was pregnant when she'd had the chance. Now she never would.

"Forgive me." She whimpered as her hands lowered to her lower stomach and gently covered her womb in which the last piece of Darien she had still lived.

'_There is nothing to forgive. I understand why you didn't tell me but that doesn't matter now. The two of you are all that matters. The life you carry matters more than me.'_

"How can you say that?"

'_You and our child are all that matters to me, my angel. As long as you live, as long as you both are safe, then whether I am alive or dead does not matter.' _His voice whispered lovingly in her ear. She could almost feel his warm breath against her ear. She could almost feel him kneeling beside her. She could feel the ghost of his arms around her, holding her tightly and lovingly against him.

Was he truly there with her? She almost dared to believe it.

'_You are my world, my heart, my soul, my life. And I will live on in our child and in you.'_ The voice was so clear now it was hard to believe he wasn't with her. _'As long as you live then I cannot die. I cannot leave you and I cannot be taken from you.'_

"But you were." She sobbed as a fresh wave of tears flowed freely from her eyes.

'_No. Please my angel. Hear me now. This isn't your fault and I can never be taken from you. Love does not end with death. No, death is just beginning. We will be together again but for now you need to live. You need to survive for our child's sake. There is life in you, do not let it die just because you can no longer see me. Please, my sweet Serena. My darling angel. I am with you always. Be strong now. For me. For our child. Your own heart was shattered but you have mine. In my heart you will find all the strength you gave me. I lived for your once, now you must life for me and the life we created in our love.'_

And there was life, it grew within her womb. She was broken, destroyed inside. But there was something that was not, something that could give her the strength to survive, to live until the nine month's past. Darien was right. She wasn't strong enough to live on her own but she could live for that she loved. She could live for her love, at least long enough for their child to be born. She owed him that much.

"I love you so much." She sobbed sorrowfully.

'_As I will always love you and I will always be with you. With you both. Please, my angel.'_ He whispered tenderly in her ear._ 'Don't kill me in death. Live. Give me this last wish. Please.'_

How could she do anything else? The smallest part of her mind that was still rational told her that she was imaging this but she just didn't care. They were his words whether they came from his ghost or her mind.

'_Promise me.' _He begged her.

She hesitated. Could she really give this to him? Was she strong enough? She honestly didn't know but she knew that she could not deny him, even if the voice wasn't real, it would still be what he would have wanted. One day she may have to break that promise but for now she could give it to him.

"I promise." She whispered so softly not even she could hear her own words. "Just don't leave me." She begged pathetically.

'_Never.'_ She saw his loving smile in her mind, the smile he held only for her. _'Now open your eyes and live, my love. My angel. My sweet Serena.'_

She slowly opened her eyes, even though knowing that she wouldn't see him. "Darien." She would never see him again. Not anywhere but in her dreams and in her heart.

"Last chance. Drop the weapon."

Serena blinked as the cold words somehow managed to reach her, replacing Darien's warm words, in her ears. She knew that voice and she hated it more than she had ever hated anything else in her life.

Tears streamed heavily down her face, her dark empty eyes filled with black hatred and raging fury. Looking up to find Diamond smirking victoriously, she spoke with a voice that gave a chill to everyone who heard it.

"Diamond." She hissed coldly while her eyes flared with hatred and fury.

All the men turned to her with expressions ranging from stunned amazement, curiosity and disbelief that such a voice could come from a human being let alone a woman.

Seiya looked down at the woman at his feet to see her getting to her feet and he knew all logic and self preservation had left her. She was a beacon of overwhelming hatred and fury, she burned more furiously and hotter than the flames at his back. This wasn't good. Although she no longer slumped helplessly and pathetically at his feet wishing for death, her new mood of wanting to kill Diamond would not be much more helpful in keeping her alive.

Diamond stared at Serena with superior amusement. Oh, how his little bitch had changed. She seemed to have grown a backbone but that wouldn't last for long. He would teach her the consequences of going against him. He would break her until there was nothing left of her but a mindless slave. Who knew, maybe he wouldn't kill her. Maybe he would let her live as his slave. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen but she had betrayed him and she was going to pay for it in the worst way. The rage and hatred that had grown and consumed him in since the day she had reported him and sent him to prison rose up in him, reminding him that he would show her no mercy. He would show her nothing but unimaginable pain without mercy. If she lived through what he intended to do to her then he would decide whether or not to let her live. She would remember that she belonged to him for as long as she lived and she would take whatever he did to her. He had spent years planning every sweet little moment of his revenge and he had surprised himself with his own creativity. Especially after he had read in the papers about the Red Rose Killer and what he had done and had intended to do to Serena. Once he had escaped nearly a month ago now, he had gotten in touch with a few old friends and had been able to get his hands on the police reports. Very detailed police reports and had learnt all the juicy little details of that week that the Red Rose Killer had stalked her and exactly what had happened that night. He had spent the last few weeks not only looking for Serena and her pathetic weak protector but he had also used the time to modify his plans of revenge accordingly.

Until they had successfully escaped from the cabin a few days ago, he had intended to follow the Red Rose Killer's path. He had planned to take Shields alive and torture and kill him in front of Serena's helpless little eyes. She claimed to love him and the act she was putting on now of actually missing the guy was phenomenal, really it was Hollywood worthy. But the stupid little bitch had no feelings, no loyalty. She was as heartless as he was. He had never brought into her little innocent caring act. She was a cold hearted bitch with gifted acting skills who cared for no one but herself. And she used those skills to get pathetic idiots to fall for her so she can use them as she saw fit. She was a manipulative slut who deserved everything she got and had coming.

Oh, he was going to enjoy this. Taming her again for the final time would be sweet and satisfying.

Serena stared into his emotionless eyes as her own fury and hatred boiled within her, scorching and burning all that it came in contact with. She had never known that such dark and cold emotions could be so powerful. If she wasn't careful they would consume her as they had Diamond but right now she just didn't care. If she had to live for the sake of her unborn child, then she would get her revenge if it was the last thing she did. She would teach Diamond the meaning of pain and suffering.

She went to take a step forward but strong arms snaked around her waist from behind and closed around her.

Seiya pulled her back against him and held her tightly even as she struggled against him. He had to protect her, even from herself. She was going to get herself killed and there were already too many who wanted to help her. He knew there was little he could do to protect her from them if and when they decided to hurt her but he wasn't about to make it easy for them by letting her attack them futilely.

Serena stilled but kept her gaze zeroed in on Diamond's eyes. She knew she would never be able to get free of Seiya's hold. He was too strong, even as he held her securely but gently in his steel hold. She looked into Diamond's eyes and would have been pleased at the hesitation in his eyes if she were any longer capable of feeling the emotion other than hate and burning rage.

"I swear to heaven and hell Diamond that I will live to see you die, by my hands should I get the chance." She hissed icily with rage burning in her eyes. "Have no doubt of this, you will die and I will be there to watch life drain from you. Rape me, torture me, kill me. I will have my vengeance. I will drag you into the fires of hell myself if need be simply to watch you burn."

"My, you have changed. What a spitfire tongue you have." He taunted, growing more amused by the second at her fierce desire to do him harm. "But have no illusions. I am in charge here and you will never get the chance to do anything but scream." He slowly moved forward a few steps while the men around him covered him from around them. His amusement was fading to be replaced with rage and hatred for her. "You will pay for betraying me and sending me to the slammer. I lost everything because of you, bitch!"

"_You_ have taken everything from _me_!" She hissed at him with hatred consuming her spitting words. "There is nothing left. I would take my life this very moment to join him if I didn't have to live for him. You think you have lost everything? You know nothing of loss or pain, not yet. I will rip your beating hollow heart from your chest and crush it under my heel while you still live. I will teach you the true meaning of pain. Of suffering."

Diamond laughed and his men laughed along with him. She believed that he would be the one to suffer? She had no idea what lay in store for her. He walked up to her, not missing how the idiotic US Marshal behind her tightened his arms protectively around her as if he actually could protect her from him. The man just didn't know when he was beaten.

Seiya eyed Diamond carefully, watching his every movement. He wanted to pull Serena behind him and stand between her and Diamond, but he had not missed the men surrounding them slowly closing in on them. This was bad. There was no escape but somehow he had to find one. If only to get Serena out of there. Diamond now only stood a few feet from them, his dark eyes planted firmly on Serena.

"You have our fates confused." He told her. "Forget the idiot who was stupid enough to get himself killed and turn your attention to your fate because believe me when I tell you that yours will not be as quick, or as painless. No. You are going to die slowly and painfully. I want to see how long you will last. I'm hoping it will be for a few days at least." He raised his hand and ran the back of his hand down her face.

Serena forced herself not to flinch away from his touch. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing any fear within her. "If you think I care what you're going to do to me, then you're wrong. I promised I wouldn't kill myself. I didn't promise that I wouldn't welcome death when it comes for me."

"Oh, you will welcome death by the time I'm finished with you. That I promise you. I may even be kind and grant it to you." He lowered his hand from her and stood up tall with superiority and arrogance before her.

Serena just forced herself to keep staring coldly at him. She wasn't about to reveal it but she was beginning to feel fear creep through the hatred and rage within her. Fear for her unborn child. She would do what she had to do to stay alive until that child was born, even if she had to live the next nine months in Diamond's torturous hands. She had made a promise to her love and she would do all in her power to keep it.

Slowly her rage and hatred deflated, replaced by soul deep sorrow and helplessness. "There is no kindness in you Diamond. There never has been." She whispered coldly. "You always did blame everyone else but you never took any responsibility for your own actions. You are guilty of the crimes you went to prison for and so many more." She looked into his eyes, her own held a knowing glint. "No matter what you do to me, one day all that is going to catch up with you. Just as it did years ago. I won't fear you Diamond. Those days are behind me. They ended the day I met Darien and even though he's gone, all he ever taught me still lives on within me. The love we shared can never be broken, can never be taken." A hint of conviction spread across her sorrowful pale face. "Not even by the evil within you."

What was she babbling about? Diamond didn't know but he didn't care. She was just trying to stall him. Well, enough was enough. "If you're trusting the US Marshal to pull some kind of miracle out of his ass and save you, then you're wasting your time. There is nothing he can do for you now. There isn't anything anyone can do you for you now. You are mine, as you were always meant to be."

"You're delusional if you believe that." She said softly with belief in her words. "I belong to Darien. Always have, always will. Not even all the money or pain in the world can ever change that."

She'd lost her mind. "You're beloved Darien is dead, Serena. Give it up."

Serena looked around her and realised that while they had been talking, the men around them hard closed in around them, forming a tight unbroken semi-circle around them. They were surrounded by men and fire. They were caught. That was clear. But she had been caught before and had survived.

Because of Darien.

Well, he had been with her then and he was still with her now. She could get away again. She believed in miracles. She'd managed to capture Darien's heart, hadn't she? Returning her gaze to Diamond's, she said one word with so much promise and conviction that it was staggering even to Seiya.

"Never."

Diamond just stared at her with confused and questioning eyes.

"He lives on in me."

And then with a lightening flash of sharp pain from the back of her head, stars flashed before her eyes before everything went dark.

* * *

Serena moaned in pain. The first thing she became aware of as she slipped back into the world of the living, at least she thought it was the world of the living. The relentless pounding in her head was all she knew beyond the cloud saturating her mind. It felt like someone was repeatedly hitting her on the head with a baseball bat. What the hell had happened? She couldn't remember. The last thing she could recall was . . .

She had been at the hospital. That's right. Nina and Lita were both in a coma and Andrew and Seiya were watching over them. Then Amy and Rei had arrived with Greg and Chad. Amy had known at first glance that she was pregnant –.

BAM.

Everything came rushing back all at once. The phone call, the school, the fire, the anger and emptiness and the torturous agony that she could now feel and the pounding in her head was a paper cut in comparison.

Darien. She had lost him. She had wanted to die, she still did but she had to live. She owed it to her love. She had to live until the life in her could live on its own. She could not let the last piece of Darien left on the earth die.

The last thing she could remember was a sharp pain from the back of her head and then nothing. Everything had gone black. They must have knocked her unconscious. Diamond had her and she needed to wake up so she could find a way to escape. It was what Darien would have wanted her to do. He would want her to be strong and to keep fighting. But it was so hard when all she wanted to do was to curl up into a ball and let death have her. But Darien had died while saving her life and the lives of three thousand young school children. She would not let his sacrifice be in vain and she would not let her pain and suffering prevent her from bringing their child into the world. She had known how much Darien had silently carved a child of his own, a child of their own and there was nothing that would stop her from granting that wish.

If only she had told him so she could have shared that happy moment with him but now she never would. She would have to live with her mistake.

As least until the life within her was born. Was she carrying a son or daughter? It didn't matter because it was Darien's. It was theirs. Son or daughter, it would have Darien's hair and his eyes. His loving and courageous spirit, his never-ending will and his relentlessly loving heart. If she ever managed to regain her freedom, maybe one day she would find the strength to live to see Darien's child grow. To hear the child's first laugh, first word. To have pieces of Darien brought back into the world. If she ever found the strength to do so, she would live for their child. A child who would know of the great man their father was. The hero he was. They would love him even though they would never know him. They would know and love him through her.

But she had to live for that child to be for first.

She tried to open her eyes to face reality but she couldn't. Something soft was pressed against her eyes and it took her a moment to realise that she was blindfolded with some sort of fabric. Cotton by the feel of it.

Turning to her other senses the first thing she became aware of was that she was cold and lying on something colder, probably concrete or steel. Then she quickly learned that she was lying on her side with her hands tied behind her back. Her feet were tied together and she was lying on something cold but bumpy and strange feeling. She focused on the sensations on her skin. She wasn't wearing her jeans anymore, or any of the clothing she had been when she had been knocked out. What she now wore was light and silky smooth. It flowed over most of her body but her arms and feet were bare. She also wore no underwear beneath it. By the feel of it, she was dressed in a silk down. It was sleeveless and had very little back on it. If she had to guess, she had been dressed in a silk nightgown that ran to her feet. She also took note of a velvet pillow beneath her head. It provided little support for her head but she was grateful for the small comfort.

She shifted ever so slightly and suddenly pain shot up her almost her entire left side which she was laying on. The pain came from several locations, like red hot knives or spikes that had been pushed into her flesh, but they felt too small and the texture was all wrong for metal. It almost felt like thorns . . .

And then it hit her. She now understood just what the strange texture and the painful sensations meant. It was funny, before the Red Rose Killer she probably wouldn't have made the connection so fast.

She was lying on a bed of throned long stem roses and she was dressed in nothing but thin silk that by the feel of it was very revealing. Now she understood the purpose of the pillow. To protect her face.

An involuntary soft moan of pain escaped her lips. The wounds were only superficial but they stung like hell!

"Serena?" The concerned tone reached her ears and drew her attention away from the pain.

She lifted her head, unable to tell what direction the sound had come from. "Seiya?"

"I'm here."

Serena turned her head to look above her noting the unmistakable distressed and painful hints to his tone. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Her voice cracked and her eyes felt irritated and dry from her crying.

"No." He drew a deep breath and she heard the guilt and self-loathing in the action. "But you are. That must hurt like a bitch."

He sounded calm and causal. It was forced, she could tell but she also guessed that he had been awake much longer than her, judging but the helplessness and despair in his voice. It was the voice of a defeated man who knew the fact.

Serena didn't answer him. There was nothing to say. She tried to keep as still as possible as it hurt less and as long as she kept still the thorns didn't dig further into her flesh. She was restrained with what she identified as handcuffs and her feet were retrained tightly with what felt like duck tape. She allowed her head to drop back onto the pillow. There was nothing she could do, at least for the moment. She had known that the moment she had realised that she was tied up.

Her thoughts drifted to Darien but as she did weeks ago when Darien had temporarily not been part of her life, a time she deeply regretted now, she forced herself not to think of Darien. It hurt less and wouldn't help their situation.

"How long have I been out?" She asked him. She had no clue. Judging by her dry throat and eyes and her stiff body, it had been a while.

"I don't know. I only woke up a few hours ago." He said from above her. He sounded exhausted and defeated. "It has to be ten hours at least since they caught us but it can't be more than fifteen. It's still night."

Serena felt fear and panic finally set in but she forced them back. She had to be strong now. What would Darien do in this situation? He'd find some amazing way to get free, he'd get her out of there and to safety and then he would bring hell to those who had dared to harm her. But since she knew there was little chance of her getting herself free at the current moment, she moved on from that thought. Darien had taught her to be strong and to always keep her head in these situations. Whenever they were in trouble Darien would assess the situation and then find the best course of action with the highest chance of success.

So, they needed information. Where were they? What time was it? Where there are resources in the room that they would use? Any weapons or anything that could be turned into a weapon? Of course Seiya had probably already done this but still she had to ask. She had to do something or she would lose her strength and her grip on her cool, calm exterior that was hanging by a thread.

"Can you see where we are?" She asked.

"I don't know." He answered feebly, his feelings of powerlessness evident in his tone. "They blindfolded me too but I managed to ease it up enough to see. We're in an empty concrete room with a steel reinforced door. There is only one small window but it's too small to fit through and all I can see is the night sky. It looks like we're underground. Maybe a basement or empty wine cellar."

Serena took a moment to take all of that in grateful that he had shared even though it was clear by his tone that he wasn't sure whether or not he should have done so. Drawing in a deep, heavy breath she allowed silence to fall between them.

So much was raging within her. Her fear and sense of helplessness and dread were near uncontrollable, she was grasping to her control over them by her fingernails. Her hold could slip at anytime without any warning. For the first time she realised just how much she had depended on Darien. He had always been there, always been her security blanket. Even when they had been apart he had still be there for her. She had known that. He had been there to protect her from everything, from physical dangers, such as the ruthless thugs who sought to claim her even against her will, to the emotional and internal pain. He had kept her safe and shielded from everything bad in the world. He had been her shield against loneliness and fear. He had been her hope and belief in herself. He had been her strength, her hope. Her stubborn will. Even when he had been fighting for her and in those few times his victory hadn't seemed so certain, she had believed that he would protect her and get her to safety. Even during their separation some part of her had known that he was watching her, making sure she got home safely. Even after rejected him he had still ensured her safety. How could she ever have been so stupid as to walk out on him? To trust his faithfulness? His loyalty to her?

He had done everything right and she had been blind to it. She had walked out on him. One of the greatest mistakes of her life. After all he had done for her she should have trusted him. In his love for her. He had only been protecting her in his pursuit of that killer who could so easily have become a threat to her. Everything Darien had ever done since the day they had met had been for her or for them.

Living without him would be the hardest thing she had ever or would ever do and it would only get harder.

Had she had any tears left, they would be running from her eyes. Blindfold or no.

She needed to distract herself. Now was not the time for this. "What colour are the roses?" She blurted out before she even knew what she was asking.

"Huh?" Seiya sounded confused and she didn't blame him.

"What colour are the roses?" She repeated. Even though it was a stupid question she had to know. Her mind told her that they could only be one colour. As much as she hated to admit it, she did know Diamond.

"Red."

Serena couldn't believe it. Before she knew what she was doing, a disbelieving and defeated laugh escaped her lips. Talk about irony! She had once loved the red rose and even though he didn't say it or give them to her, the red rose had been Darien's favourite flower since he was a child and even after all that had happened with the Red Rose Killer it still was. Darien had once told her that the flower shouldn't have to pay for the crimes people commit with it. In truth she had never objected to him liking the flower. He could have filled the apartment with them and not have cared. But he never would have done that. He had always been so considerate and caring like that. He would never have done anything that would make her uncomfortable or uneasy in any way.

Seiya didn't say a word as her laughter echoed softly off the walls. He knew if she wasn't laughing she would be crying. This was a woman who was well beyond the end of her rope but still forced herself to keep going. He also understood her reaction. After all she had been through with the Red Rose Killer and now she was being hurt by them at the hands of another man bent on torturing and killing her. How could such a beautiful, loving, caring and innocent woman be put through this once let alone twice? Of all the people in the city, she was the least deserving of this.

He hadn't known what to expect from her when she woke but he hadn't expected her to be so calm. She had just lost the man she loved. Her soul mate. The pain she must have been feeling must have been unbearable but here she was putting on a brave face, even against such hopeless odds. She was such an amazing woman, one who never failed to surprise. He had to get her out of there and to safety. He didn't know exactly what it was about this woman that compelled everyone around her to either protect her or attempt to take her as their own, but it was undeniable and unyielding. In her group of friends, even though each of them did have a true heart, it was Serena who was the heart of the group. Of the family. She was like gravity. No one could help but be swept up by her.

Maybe one day he would meet someone like her. Pure, sweet and hopelessly in love with him.

Her laughter died down and he turned to her. Despite the morbidness of the sight, he could not deny that it wasn't visually stimulating and pleasing. On what could only be labelled as a stone alter, she lay dressed in nothing but a white silk night gown. It was sleeveless and backless and its skirt reached her feet. One thick strap ran from the top of the gown, around her neck and back to the top of her gown, revealing a generous view of cleavage.

Especially from his angle. Not that he was looking but he was still a man damn it! No matter what the situation, no matter how much he respected her or needed to protect her! She was a beautiful woman in a very sexy nightgown!

Her hair was free and the endless golden strands were spread around her in waves and finally she lay in a bed of red roses. He knew that they were digging into her, even piercing her skin. The left side of the gown would have revealed several small punctures and marble sized blood spots.

Diamond really had a flare for the dramatic.

He was thankful that she was blindfolded so she couldn't see him. They had been less than gentle in his treatment, unlike her who other than the roses hadn't yet been harmed. Oh, and except for that hit over the back of the head with what must have been the butt of a gun. He had been unconscious but he had been in the situation enough times to know that he had been kicked and thrown around some. Multiple parts of his body were bruised and throbbed. His lip was split, he could taste blood and he suspected that he had at least two cracked, if not broken, ribs. It hurt to move or even breath. He was tied to a thick pole, in the corner of the room, that ran from the ceiling to the floor. Clearly this room hadn't been designed to store wine. This was a room designed for restraint and pain. Although he hadn't told her, he strongly suspected the room was soundproof. The small window that even a child could not have crawled through, even if the bars were removed, was most likely made from bullet proof glass that sound could not penetrate. And even if he was free, there was no way he would be able to get them out of this room. The heavy metal door was reinforced and could not be broken down by anything less than a bulldozer and a wrecking ball or high powered explosive.

And he had none of those things on him. They had taken everything from him that could possibly be used as a weapon, from the pen he'd had in his pocket to his belt and shoes. Although what they thought he'd do with his shoes was beyond him. The only reason he could think of for taking his shoes was to prevent as fast get away even if somehow managed to get out of the unescapable room. He was lucky that they hadn't stripped him.

At the thought he turned his full attention back to Serena, a fearful thought that turned his blood to ice came to him. When he had come too Serena had already been changed into the gown and they had been alone. "Serena, did they hurt you?" He didn't want to know the answer but he needed too.

"What?" She asked confused. Clearly he had woken her from her own thoughts and she hadn't heard him.

"Did they hurt you? Have you been hurt? You know, from when they changed you?" He didn't want to ask her outright if she'd been raped. What man did? Who on the planet would feel comfortable with asking a woman that? Well, other than those who worked in the Special Victims Unit or SVU. Disturbingly, they seemed to be used to it.

Serena seemed to understand his meaning because she moved ever so slightly as if she were examining her body far more closely. That relaxed him some. If she had been raped, she would have known it without closer examination but still didn't mean she hadn't been violated in other ways.

"No. They don't seem to have touched me." She told him with no trace of doubt or deceit in her voice.

He slumped in relief, even knowing that it wouldn't last long. Diamond had plans for her and clearly they weren't for dinner and a movie.

"I'm going to get you out of this Serena. You need to believe that."

Serena heard his words but she knew that he had spoken them for the both of them, not just her. She understood why he needed to save her. He had just watched a fellow law official die a heroic death and now he felt obligated to save that hero's own. She couldn't help but wonder if he realised just how much he and Darien had been alike. Neither had wanted to be heroes, but they had wanted to save the world. To do the right thing and see justice done.

"I do." She didn't really believe the words. She knew how hopeless the situation was. Unless there was a miracle, they were both going to die very long, very painful deaths. Or at least she was. Who knew, maybe he would just shoot Seiya? Diamond had little interest in him other than he had tried to protect her from him. She prayed for him, prayed that his death would be quick and painless.

"Hey, what did you mean when you said _'he lives on in me'_?"

Serena blinked. She hadn't realised that she had slipped back into her own mind until he had spoken but this time she had caught his words. She was just unsure as to how to answer him. Should she tell him the truth? What if Diamond was listening?

"Just what I said." She told him calmly, careful to keep her tone even. Cops were hard to keep secrets from. The good ones like Seiya and like Darien had been, were walking lie detectors. "He lives in me. In my heart."

'_And in my womb.'_ She added silently to herself.

"I know." He sounded confused and doubtful. "It was just the way you said it. As if there was more to it than that." He explained, sounding distracted.

Serena stiffened. He was thinking! And that wasn't a good thing! If he thought about it too much he might realise the truth. She had to distract him and fast without appearing to do so. Thinking quickly, she forced anger and pain into her voice which wasn't hard to do. They were already within her, all she needed to do was ease her control over them slightly. "I've just lost my soul mate!" She snapped loudly, relieved that her voice sounded angry and pain filled. It wasn't so hard since the emotions were real. She just couldn't afford to feel them right now. "I'm sorry if I wasn't at my best!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" He quickly retreated, the last thing he needed was her turning her rage and pain on him, even if it was something that she needed right now. He needed her calm and able to trust him if they had any chance of getting out of there. "I didn't mean that! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Please, calm down."

Serena remained silent at the sincerity in his voice. He truly was sorry for upsetting her. Had this been any other time she would have felt guilty for manipulating him even though it was necessary, but right now there was so much in her that she couldn't afford to feel anything. Not without completely breaking down and falling apart. She needed to be strong now.

For Darien.

Needing to distract him still but not wanting to yell at him, she tried a different route. "Do you have any children, Seiya?" Not the smartest question to ask but she could think of nothing better. The less she used her mind, the easier it was not to think of Darien.

"Don't know." He answered her question automatically before he could stop himself. This was not the time to start talking about personal stuff like that. He needed to keep his mind on the situation at hand.

"What? How can you not know?" She sounded genially confused.

Wow, either this woman was far more innocent and sheltered from the real world than he had thought, or she had him pegged wrong. One night stands were not unusual occurrences for him. In his line of work they were all that he could really have. Relationships just didn't last his long absences. "There's this two year old kid." He found himself saying. What was it about this woman? She could get the truth from Hitler without even trying. "I don't know if I'm the boy's father or not."

Silence for a long moment before she spoke, her voice gentle. "He'd be lucky to have you as a father."

He didn't know what to say to that. Yeah, if the kid was his then he would do the right thing but he would never have much time for him. Never be there for his baseball games or parent teacher nights. He would try to be there for the major events though or at least send gifts and cards for birthdays and Christmases. His job was too dangerous for him to get too close to anyone. That was part of the reason he had always rejected serious relationships. His job was his entire life and he liked it that way.

"Yeah, maybe." He mumbled to her. He didn't want to talk about this, especially not since it looked as if he would never know if the kid was his or not. Not in the dim situation they were in.

Silence again. After all what was there to say? There was nothing he could say that could make this situation any better.

"Seiya, when they start hurting me-." Serena began, her voice was unsteady and low, as if she were trying to force strength into her voice but was failing miserably.

Seiya's head snapped up violently. "You don't have to worry about that because I'm not going to let that happen, you hear me?" He demanded firmly. He didn't like her talking like that, like they were already dead.

She ignored him, she needed to say this. She didn't know if she would survive, child or no. The child within her would give her the strength to hold on for so long but if they didn't get out of there and she endured the fate Diamond intended for her, then she needed at least one thing. "When they start hurting me, you have to keep quiet. I know Diamond. He will make you watch but if you interfere he will turn to you. I can't have you die too. Please. Just keep quiet."

Seiya stared at her in disbelief. Here she was waiting to be raped and tortured to death and she was asking him to be quiet? She had lost her mind. There was no way in hell he was going to stand there silently as he watched her being hurt. She was asking the impossible of him and she knew it, she knew he wouldn't be able to promise her that so he remained silent.

"Seiya, please-."

The sound of a metal deadbolt being moved cut her off and Seiya turned his attention to the door. It was being opened from the other side. It seemed that their time alone had ended. He quickly pushed his face into his shoulder and worked the blindfold back down, enough to cover his eyes but still provided enough of a gap for him to see the floor.

Their fates had arrived and unless a miracle happened, it wasn't going to be pretty.

Serena wished she could see. If she were able to see maybe she would be able to keep a tighter grasp on her fear. The blindfold forced her other senses to work overtime and she had a feeling that having her sense of touch even more acute would work against her in what was to come. She could hear the soft footsteps of more than two people enter the room and she instinctively knew that one of them was Diamond, what he had in store for her she didn't know but she knew it wasn't going to be good.

In a matter of seconds she could sense someone standing over her and she fought to resist the urge to squirm which would only cause the rose thorns to dig further into her flesh and alert the occupants of the room to her fear and trepidation. The last thing she wanted to do was give them the satisfaction.

When Seiya felt his blindfold being roughly removed from his eyes, he took a moment to blink his eyes rapidly as if he were adjusting to the light and hadn't just seconds before slid it back into place. He quickly took note of how many people were in the room, their physical build, how heavily armed they were and how much of a threat each was. Diamond was the first he took note of, he was standing at the stone alter hovering over Serena and staring at her with malevolent lust in his eyes, was only armed with a combat knife tucked loosely in his belt. There were two other men in the room who he recognised from hours before when they had been surrounded. They were large and heavily armed with miliatary assault rifles, glocks and combatknives. But what really surprised him was the sixty year old woman who was staring at Serena with cruel ice cold rage and hatred in her eyes. This woman hated Serena with every fibre of her being. Who was this woman and what could have Serena possibly done to her to make her hate her so much? It was hard to image anyone hating Serena. Diamond was a psychotic narcissistic sadist who blamed Serena for putting him away for his crimes but this small frail woman who looked like she should be baking fresh cookies for her grandchildren was staring at Serena with just as much intense hatred as Diamond was. What crime could Serena possibly have committed against her? She was the most sweetly innocent and loving person he had ever met, how could anyone but Diamond hate her with that much passion?

The perplexing thought was pushed to the back of his mind as anger and helplessness slammed into him at the sight of Diamond running his hand up Serena's thigh to her hip. He wanted to tear the man's hand off for touching her. He pulled against his bindings but he knew it was useless. He handcuffs held him firmly in place. He gritted his teeth fighting the urge to call out, to demand that Diamond get away from her, but she had asked him to keep quiet and he would do so, at least until Diamond started hurting her. That was when the distraction he could cause would be the most beneficial. For now it seemed that Diamond intended to taunt her and mess with her emotionally. Although how he could mess with her any more emotionally was beyond him. He had already taken the man she loved from her. For a moment, the image of her broken and sobbing uncontrollably at his feet, flashed before his eyes. He quickly blinked it away knowing that for now he had to keep his head. If there was any chance to get her out of here, it would be small and he would need to act quickly.

He needed to buy some time but how? He didn't know if there was any rescue on the way or not but the longer he could put off the hurt coming to Serena, the better. He scrambled to think of something that would draw Diamond's attention away from her to him. Let them hurt him if need be but he couldn't let Serena be hurt.

He turned his gaze back to the woman and decided the best chance he had at distracting Diamond would be to finally get some answers. He had learnt long ago that criminals just loved to monologue when they thought they were winning. They loved to gloat and he had often used it against them as a distraction.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked the old woman.

The old woman turned to him for a long moment, the icy cruel hatred and boiling rage still in her eyes, and she turned her gaze back to Serena as she spoke, her voice just as cold and as cruel as her eyes. "Someone who wants to watch this bitch suffer."

Serena's head snapped up at the sense of familiarity she felt at the sound of the voice. She knew that voice but from where? It was right there but she just couldn't grasp hold of the knowledge. Diamond's hand was still moving along her body but he wasn't yet causing her pain and she was able to force herself to ignore his repulsive touch and the dirty feeling it left on her skin.

"What has she done to deserve this?" Seiya asked the woman she was sure she knew but from where? "What could anyone possibly do to deserve this?"

Seiya was trying to buy time but she knew it was pointless. There was no hope for her. Not anymore. There was no one to come to the rescue this time. There was no means of escape that could appear as if by magic. Not for the first time she considered the idea that she had been meant to die two years ago by the hand of Rubeus Collins, the Red Rose Killer, and it had been Darien fighting against fate that had kept her alive this long. If that were so, she had been given two more years which had been the happiest of her life, even though she had wasted two months of that time, but what was done was done. She could not change it now. If she had the chance to escape she would take it for her child's sake but if not then she would be at peace with her love in death. Wherever that may be.

"She killed my son!" The inhuman snarl sent chills running down her spine. How could someone hold so much rage and hatred in themselves without causing their own self destruction? There was no rationality or reason within this poor woman, she would never find peace.

Serena blinked against the blindfold as the words finally sunk in. She had killed this woman's son? What the hell . . . ? She hadn't ever killed anybody and the only man who had ever died before her eyes had been . . .

It couldn't be. Not that nosey but sweet woman who had been her neighbour two years ago! It wasn't possible.

"My poor innocent Rubeus." She woman mumbled pitifully to herself and Serena knew the woman's identity without any doubt in her. "He never hurt anybody."

What was this woman rambling about? There had never been any doubt that Rubeus Collins was the Red Rose Killer! He confessed to her after he had kidnapped her and had been preparing to rape, torture and kill her just like he had his other victims! He had even intended to do it while forcing Darien to watch! As Diamond was obviously intending to make Seiya watch.

Seiya was struggling to make sense of what this woman was saying. She was mumbling something but she was too far away for him to catch most of it. She was saying that her son had never hurt anybody. This woman was three cans short of a six pack. Rationality and reason had left her years ago, leaving only a cruel and clearly insane old woman behind.

"Mrs Collins?"

His head snapped towards Serena the moment the name reached his ears. Collins. Now that was a name he knew, hell after what had happened two years ago, the entire country knew it. "As in Rubeus Collins?" He asked her, incredulity filling his voice. "The Red Rose Killer?"

Fires of fury ignited in the woman's eyes and an icy murderous expression twisted her aged features. Now there was an image straight out of _Psycho_! She glowered fiercely at him and she stalked over to him and stared straight into his eyes. Fear for this woman filled him, although he would never admit it. He knew without a doubt that this woman was capable of murder. Hell, she'd probably enjoy killing him.

"MY SON WAS NOT A KILLER!!!" She roared furiously into his face, the sound filling the room and making the men wince. "HE WAS NOT THE RED ROSE KILLER!!! That bitch-." She pointed a frail, wrinkled finger at Serena. "And her late bastard of a boyfriend framed him!!!"

Anger consumed all other emotion within her and she immediately rushed to Darien's defence. The man had just lost his life in a hero's death and she would not let him be dishonoured! "That's a lie!" She snapped as she turned blindly in the direction the voice had come from. Judging by it, she was standing close to where Seiya was. "I don't know what you think you know about your son but he was the Red Rose Killer! He confessed to me while he was assaulting me!" In that moment she didn't care if she was tied up on a bed of throned roses with Diamond ruthlessly but slowly exploring her body with his hands. She didn't care that she was possibly only minutes from pain and torture and as little as hours from death, she would not let Darien's name be tarnished. Even by a woman who had lost her mind when she had lost her son.

"You lying whore!!" Mrs Collins spat venomously from above her. "They needed someone to blame! You killed him to protect the real killer! Admit it!! You didn't want to send your precious boyfriend to prison!!!"

Seiya stared at the woman's back in disbelief as she fumed, her hard furious eyes focused on Serena as her entire body shook with the power of her rage and hatred. This woman wasn't three cans short of a six pack. She'd lost the entire pack!!! How had she managed to convince herself that her son had been innocent? The proof against him had put that beyond a doubt and not just that which Serena and Darien had witnesses that night but evidence had found at the warehouse and at Rubeus Collin's apartment, from items taken from the victims to photos he'd taken while torturing three of his victims. Some of which had been leaked to the papers.

A mother could become blind to the evidence against her son, her instincts to protect and defend her young allowing he to do so, but for her to have convinced herself that Darien Shields, the man who had not only been the agent on the case but who had also brought him down and saved his last intended victim, was the real Red Rose Killer was just insane. True he had only known Darien a short time and for most of that they had bumped heads, but he had gotten a real strong sense of Darien's deep and instinctive need to protect and respect women. He had not been a man capable of ever harming a woman. For heaven sake, the man was unable to even be angry at Serena, let alone ever raise a hand to her!

And right now he could tell that Mrs Collins wanted to do more to Serena than raise her hand to her, it was only Diamond who was glaring warningly at her that kept her from doing so. The woman had lost her mind but she still had enough of her mind left to know how much of a danger Diamond was. He was in charge and she knew it. She wouldn't go against him. At least his plan to distract them from Serena had worked. Diamond still had his hands on Serena but they rested unmoving on her shoulder and her hip. His hold was possessive, dominant and controlling. The way a man would greedily hold a priceless possession that he did not want any other man to have. That's what Serena was to him, a possession, a thing to be owned, controlled and ruled by him and him alone. That's how he had always seen her, as something he processed and believed he had the right to do with what he wished.

"My only conditions for helping him were that I could watch you die and he had to kill that murdering, lying detective of yours." Mrs Collins was saying, to whom he didn't know.

"What help did he need of yours?" Seiya asked her confused. What did Diamond need with a delusional old woman hell bent on revenge against an innocent young woman?

Mrs Collins did not turn to glare at him. She kept her glare on Serena. "How do you think he knew where Serena was? Where she worked and lived in that fancy apartment? Who do you think got him into the building? Who would suspect a senile old woman of carrying powerful explosive?" She indicated her head towards the two other men in the room. "Who do you think got him all the help and weapons he needed? My late husband was in the military. These are men loyal to him who were willing to help for a price to avenge his murdered son. Mercenaries. Willing to do anything for the right price."

"Where did you get the money?" Serena asked her knowing that she was supported by government payments, which must have been a widow's welfare payments. There was no way she would have that kind of money.

"From me." Diamond laughed from above her and she became aware of his touch once again.

Serena didn't need him to say anything else. He had always been a dirty cop. The details she didn't know but she suspected he'd stolen and bribed a lot of people while wearing the badge. A badge he disgraced while Darien had brought honour to it.

"I have all the money I could ever need." He gloated smugly. "This mansion is mine and so is the three million dollars I liberated from a drug lord before I killed him just before I went away."

Seiya glared straight at him with a hard expression on his face when Diamond raised his gaze to him. He would not show the arrogant bastard fear of any kind.

"No one knew it but that bus crash was actually planned for next week but as luck had it, I didn't need to have that bus crashed so I could escape, it happened better than I could have ever planned it." He laughed, highly amused. "I owe that family. They saved me half a million that my escape would have cost me. If they hadn't crashed causing the bus to crash then I would have had to orchestrate one." He turned his gaze back to Serena and stroked her face gently. "So you see, you would have been mine sooner or later. That was inevitable. It just happened sooner is all."

"And blowing up an elementary school, what part of the plan was that?" Seiya asked icily.

Diamond shrugged indifferently. "It was only a means to an end, to bring Serena straight into my waiting hands and get rid of that annoying detective of hers. To tell you the truth I hadn't expected it to go so perfectly. I mean, I expected him to leave Serena at the hospital or to break the rules a lot sooner than he did. Hell, I expected him to run rather than stay to try to defuse to bomb." He laughed joyously. "I never expected it to go _that_ well. It was perfection. Two birds with one stone."

"And the innocent children you've killed?" Seiya felt so disgusted by Diamond's presence that he wanted to either vomit or kill the man. His vote sat with option number two.

"Call them causalities of war."

Seiya felt a growl growing deep in his throat. How could there be a man so evil? What could possibly have happened to him to make his so twisted and evil? He believed in the evil that existed in all men. His mother had always told him that there was good in everyone, and despite those he hunted who most would believe proved her wrong, he hadn't believed in true evil until this moment. Diamond was pure evil, there was no humanity, no goodness in him and there hadn't been in a long time. Hell, there may never have been.

No matter what it took, he had to put an end to Diamond's evil. It was up to him now, there was no one else. He had to find a way to get Serena out of there and kill Diamond, there was no other choice. It was the same situation Darien had been in when he had killed Rubeus Collins who had been, no matter what his mother said, the Red Rose Killer. It was kill or be killed and Diamond was one man the world was better off without.

All he had to do now was get free of his handcuffs, overpower three large and heavily armed men and one crazy woman, and then find a way to get out of an inescapable room.

Simple and easy. Yeah right. He needed nothing less than a miracle.

Serena could not believe that even Diamond would dismiss the needless deaths of so many innocent children. She hadn't believed that even Diamond could be that heartless but she had been wrong. Those children could have been children she knew, children she had taught and laughed with. Every child in that school had been an innocent life who had been put in danger and some even killed because of her. Even if she survived, how could she ever go back to teaching now? How could she ever be near children again? How could she ever be near her own child knowing that she was a danger to everyone she loved and cared for? It was because of her that a great man had lost his life and two of her sisters were fighting for their lives. It was because of her that those in her family who hadn't been harmed were hurting because of those who had been.

If she lived how could she ever be near anyone again knowing she was a danger to all those around her? If she did live, she had to get as far away from those she cared about as possible. She glared loathingly up at him, ignoring the fact that she was blindfolded. Silently she willed him to feel her hatred and anger anyway. "I swear to god Diamond." Her voice was ice cold and steady with promise and conviction. "I will live to see you die. Whether by my hand or another's, I will outlive you. I will live to see your evil banished from this world. No one deserves the burning fires of hell than you."

Diamond laughed loudly.

Seiya cursed her under his breath. He had succeeded to draw Diamond's attention away from hurting her and in a matter of ten seconds she had not only drawn his attention back to her but had also added fuel to his will to harm her. He could see the malice in the man's eyes as he pulled his knife from his belt, holding it loosely but skilfully in his hand only inches above her body. He fisted his hands so tightly that his fingernails were piercing the flesh of his palms but he didn't care. He knew what was coming next and as much as he didn't want to see it, he couldn't look away.

Serena froze when she felt the tip of a steel blade press lightly into her tight though the silky materials of her gown. She had made his angry by her defiance even though she knew he would never show it, never let anyone see how much her words had affected him. No, he would make her pay for it through pain and suffering. He would hurt her until she was an inch from death and then he would let her rest and do it all over again the next day. She knew well what it was like to be at the hands of John Diamond. She had known for a long time. Two years ago she had sworn that she would never again fear John Diamond and she would keep that promise because she knew of something better now. She'd had Darien for two years and he had taught her great strength, strength she would show now by refusing to once again become the weak and helpless woman she had been under his hands. Hands that were exact opposites to Darien's in every way. For Darien and their child she could be strong for as long as she had to be. She would endure whatever Diamond could and would do to her and she would survive.

Because Darien was there with her. She could feel him.

'_I love you Darien.'_ She told him silently knowing he would hear wherever he was.

Blinding hot pain shot through her body as Diamond sliced through the flesh of her thigh with the sharp blade and a pain filled scream escaped her lips before she could stop it.

* * *

**I know this is a shorter chapter than my usual ones but I'll make it up to you with a nice long and event filled Chapter 13. **

**Will Seiya be able to save Serena from a painful fate? Is there anybody coming to the rescue? Stay tuned for Chapter 13 – coming soon!**

* * *


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay girls and guys, here it is - the completed Chapter 13. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me and all of the encouraging and supportive reviews! Just to say thanks, here is a very long chapter for you (over 26,000 words). So without anymore words, here is Chapter 13 of Love and Bloody Roses 2: Bloodlust!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

  
**

All around there was nothing but burning debris and rubble. The air was hot and heavy with thick black toxic smoke. It had been hours but the fire fighters had yet to get the great blaze that had consumed the other buildings of the elementary school completely under control. Current speculation was that the bombing of the elementary school holding three thousand young children had been a terrorist attack. Information was sketchy at best but right now no one cared about who had done it. That would come later. No, all that mattered right now was finding every child. Night had fallen and the fire was only just beginning to burn itself out. Surrounding buildings had suffered damage but luckily hadn't caught fire in the explosion, including the buildings the teachers and students had been used as shelters from the explosion.

So far it seemed that by some miracle most of the children had made it out before the explosion. A few still hadn't been accounted for but no bodies had yet been found, although only a small percentage of the school grounds had been searched. News of the bombing had spread quickly through the city causing mass panic and chaos. Frantic, terrified and panicked parents and caregivers hovered around the school grounds, the lucky ones clutching their children tightly while the others searched frantically. It had been hours since the explosion but there were many children who were still unable to find their parents in the crowded chaos and there were hysterical parents desperately trying to find their children. Six fire departments had arrived on the scene and were battling the blaze frantically and searching still burning buildings for survivors. But they searched with a heavy heart as after such a powerful and large explosion it was unlikely that any child would be able to survive. Even if they had, they would be forced to survive yet again against the consuming flames. They weren't fools. They knew they were searching for bodies. But as long as there was one spark of hope, they would keep searching until no corner was left unsearched or all of the children had been accounted for.

Word had been sent out across the city to the remaining fire stations for volunteers to search the grounds that weren't ablaze. One fire fighter who had heard the call had yet to deny it. Even off duty fire fighters and police were flocking to the scene to help. It was amazing how disaster brought out the best in the city. And then there were the curious gawkers and hounding media crews searching for their story.

It was disordered chaos and authorities were still trying to gain control of the situation.

Fire fighter of seventeen years, Jeffery Cross was one of the fire-fighters assigned to search the extinguished debris for bodies. No one held high hopes for survivors. Sweat poured freely down his face and his body beneath his heavy fire retarded clothing as if he were under a shower, exhaustion made his movements sluggish but no one, not one of the volunteers or emergency services on the scene wanted to go home. This had been a school and even though every ounce of logic told them all that no child or teacher could have survived the explosion, didn't mean they didn't have hope. Even if they only found one child survivor then it would all be worth it. News had been given to the staff before the explosion, so when the bomb had detonated, the entire school had been evacuating. There was the small hope that there were no causalities, that the school staff had managed to evacuate every child before the explosion.

Jeff's head snapped up as something reached his ears, something he was certain did not come from any of his colleagues. A low weak and pain filled moan sounded faintly around him. He looked around at his team mates and knew they hadn't heard it. Had he imagined it? It was better to raise a false alarm than dismiss the idea of a survivor. He had learnt that years ago on the job.

"Hey! Hey! I think we have a live one!" He called out alerting his team mates as he quickly but thoroughly scanned the debris. Years of experience told him that the area they were searching was very close to the point of the explosion. The area had received the worst of the explosion but due to that fact, it had been spared from any major fires which had allowed them to search the area so soon after the explosion. "Where are you?! Hello! Can you hear me? Let me know where you are!"

All around him, his team mates had jumped into a buzz of activity as they frantically searched the area for the location of the sound but everyone remained silent, their ears straining to hear something from the survivor, anything, a moan or banging.

Jeff heard it again. A low weak moan coming from his left. He followed the sound this time and his eyes fell upon an overturned dumpster in a pile of rubble that had obviously been sent flying by the pulse blast of the explosion. Could it be possible? Could there be someone in there who had survived the great explosion and fierce heat? It was possible. He had long ago learned that miracles could happen. He had been one of the hundreds who had searched the rubble of the Twin Towers on 9/11. It was amazing what the human being was capable of surviving.

He moved hastily towards it but the area around it was not cleared. It was littered with dangerous debris and unknown dangers and the dumpster in question, was near covered with rubble. It took twenty men working as fast as they could another fifteen minutes to get to the overturned dumpster. With great effort, they pried open the lid.

There, lying amongst discarded paper and what looked like the remnants of an art supply room was an unconscious large man with black hair.

"Holy shit." Gasped the stunned police officer standing behind him, in disbelief. "That's Darien Shields."

"The man who got the Red Rose Killer?" A fire fighter asked from beside him.

"He's the one who started the evacuation. According to his partner the bomber called him and told them that only he could enter the school." The officer explained. "He saved these kids."

Jeff edged carefully eased into the small space that had been untouched by the explosion. This man looked as if he had been tossed around like he had been in a giant dryer and it must have been hotter than hell in there. The metal of the dumpster was still too hot to touch with bare skin. It seemed all the paper, foam, wood and cardboard that lay beneath him had protected him enough to save his life.

In fact now that Jeff could get a good look at him, he was one lucky son-of-a-bitch. He was hurt but not one of his injuries was serious. He had a deep cut that would need stitches across his left shoulder, his hands and forearms where burned which had almost sealed up the small cuts that appeared to have come from jumping through a glass window as there were small shards of glass embedded in several of them, another cut to his thigh that may just escape needing stitches, and he had several small cuts and bruises all over his body. And judging by the blood on his torn shirt he had another laceration across his midsection. Luckily it appeared that all of his cuts had stopped bleeding.

The man definitely had a guardian angel watching over him who had put in some major over time for him. By the looks of it, not one broken bone or life threatening wound. The guy must have been in serious pain though.

"Get me some water!" He ordered urgently. The most life threatening element at the moment was dehydration. This man had been shaken, beaten, rolled, stirred and cooked. How the hell was he still alive, even within the shelter of the dumpster?

A water bottle was placed into his outstretched hand reaching back over his shoulder. Detective Darien Shields was lying on his back and it seemed that he was coming too.

"Easy." Jeff soothed the man who in his book was nothing less than a hero. He had stopped the Red Rose Killer almost single handily two years ago and now he had saved three thousand young children and had nearly lost his own. If any man had deserved the miracle of surviving such an explosion, it was him. "Just lie still. We've got you. You're going to be okay."

Darien Shields moaned weakly and painfully but he didn't open his eyes.

"Here, try to drink." He cradled his head in his hand and held the water bottle to his lips. He waited until he had opened his mouth enough for him to drip in a little water. He made an attempt to swallow but erupted into a weak coughing fit. "Take it easy." Jeff told him before looking over his shoulder to see that a stretcher had already been brought to him by two paramedics.

It took a few more minutes to get him onto the stretcher. They had been slow and careful in sliding him out of the dumpster and onto the stretcher after he had been fitted with a neck brace by one of the paramedics who had deemed it safe to move him. Although they had discovered that he had long savage scratches down his back which had caused him to moan in pain as they had laid him down on the cool metal of the stretcher.

Six men carried him proudly across the battlefield that was what was left of the elementary school. Word had quickly spread through the volunteers of just who it was they had found. Silence had fallen over the volunteers as they carried him.

The sound of one man clapping loudly echoed across the silence and within seconds everyone joined in, honouring the man who had saved so many innocent lives. Were they also clapping for the men who had saved him? He didn't know but he didn't care. He felt pride and honour well up in his own chest. He had saved this hero and even though he would never speak the words, that had brought him feelings of self pride and honour. But it was this man who deserved honour. He had done a heroic thing this day that would never be forgotten by many. Oh, the city would go on and forget but every parent of every child would never forget what he had done to save their children.

He would never forget what this man had done.

* * *

The first thing Darien became aware of was throbbing pain and heat. His entire body throbbed intensely and he was exhausted beyond all description, it was the pain alone that kept the darkness from wrapping around him and consuming him. His head was consumed by sharp throbbing pain. It felt like someone was digging into his head and brain with a jackhammer. Somewhere in the back of his painful, clouded mind he noted that it was a good thing that he didn't feel cold. It meant he wasn't dying. He knew what dying felt like and he was grateful that he didn't have to feel it again.

What the hell had happened? And what was that sound he could hear? It sounded like a stampede but it came from all around him, consumed him. Pulsed through him. What the hell was that?

And was he moving? He wondered as the sensation of the air shifting around him and the subtle swaying up and down came to his attention. He could feel something cold and hard beneath him and for some reason he couldn't move his head. It was held in place by something hard and uncomfortable.

Serena.

The one word shot through the haze and he forced all his awareness and concentration to turn inward. Serena. Now he remembered. Diamond had planted a bomb at the school where she worked and he had had to leave her with Seiya outside the school grounds while he had evacuated the grounds. He had stayed with the bomb in an attempt to disarm it but he hadn't stood a chance and he'd known it. At the last moment he could remember running across the classroom and flying straight through the windows with enough force and strength to break through the four by four framing. Had he had the time he would have thrown a desk through them instead of using his body but he'd had mere seconds. He'd landed hard, twisting his ankle violently but he had forced himself to ignore the pain, get to his feet and fling himself into the dumpster. He had barely had time to close the lid before hell, with all its force, power and fury, had broken loose. He could remember the sensation of the dumpster being picked up and carried by the burning hot pulse of the blast but he couldn't remember the landing. That must have been when he'd been knocked out.

And now he was being carried on a stretcher to what he assumed would be an ambulance but he wouldn't leave without Serena. She must have been frantic about him. Where was she? Had Seiya taken her back to the safety of the hospital or were they waiting for him safely outside the grounds?

Summoning all his strength, he cracked his eyes open. At first everything was dark and fuzzy but as the seconds passed he realised that his vision was only fuzzy. He was looking up at the night sky, although no stars twinkled in the brightened skies above Los Angeles.

Hell. How long had he been out? The smoke he could taste and his own body told him that it hadn't been for days. No, he'd been out for hours but how many? How many hours until it was the sun that brightened the sky and not the vast twinkling lights of Los Angeles City? He had to get to Serena. That was all that mattered. She was all that mattered. When she saw him like this she would be frantic with worry and she would fuss over him to no end. He would see her loving eyes filled with concern and fear for him, and she would do whatever it took to help him get well again. He loved it when she fussed over him, when she near mothered him. He hadn't had that in a long time before her.

He could remember one time he had come home after a rough day at work about nine months ago. A murder suspect, who had happened to be the leader of a street gang, had run when he and Andrew had gone to pick him up and they had given chase. There had been a struggle when he had retreated back to his gang and there had been a fight in which he had not walked away from unscathed, though his injuries had been nothing to those sustained by the gang. He'd had a black eye, a split lip and a bruise across his chest from a crowbar that one of them had hit him with in a lucky shot when his attention had been elsewhere. He had been unsure as to whether or not to go home to Serena because he knew she would worry about him and quite possibly overreact.

She had surprised him. She always did. He had walked through the door and she had taken one look at him, walked up to him and gently stroked his unbruised cheek. It had been the look in her eyes that had made him forget his pain. There had been blinding love and ice old fear in her eyes that had ran straight down into her soul and it had been in that moment that he had realised how much his job terrified her. Like all of the other wives and girlfriends of those in the force, she feared getting that phone call telling her that something had happened to him and he wouldn't be coming home. She hadn't said a word and she hadn't asked one of him. She feared losing him but she knew how important his job was to him and she would never ask him to give it up. She knew that if she asked he would do so but he knew she never would.

He could still remember the sensation of her taking his hand and leading him to the couch where she had helped him out of his jacket, gun holster and shoes and she laid him down. She had brought him an icepack, a pillow and a cup of his coffee and she had sat with him until his pain had eased. He could still see her sitting on the floor beside the couch, holding his hand and staring at him with that same look in her eyes, although the love gradually grew brighter and the fear had faded, not completely but enough to let him know that she was peaceful enough to sleep. He had held her that night, not able to make love to her, even though he had wanted too. She had held him back, while being careful to avoid his bruises. She had held him so tightly, reminding him how his sister had clutched her teddy bear in terror during a lightning storm. She feared losing him just as greatly as he feared losing her and he needed to find her to take that ice cold fear and dread from her eyes and see it replaced with love and relief.

And then he had to get her out of the city. It was clear that Diamond's relentless desire to have her was endless. He would never stop until he had her. There was only one option left for him now. He had to get Serena someplace safe and then he had to leave her to begin a hunt of his own. He would hunt Diamond to the ends of the earth and back, if that's what it took to make Serena safe again. One thing was certain now, Diamond was going to die whether he surrendered or not. Diamond would see no mercy from him, not after this. This was Diamond's game and he was going to play it because to the winner would go the prize and that prize was Serena's life. There was nothing he wouldn't do to win this, whatever it took, he would do. He would teach Diamond not to mess with that which was his and that which was under his protection.

"You're awake." Said an unfamiliar gentle voice and a moment later a face appeared before his eyes above him. "Everything's alright. Just stay still. We're gonna get you to hospital. You're going to be fine."

He tried to say Serena's name but his voice only came out as a course croak. His mouth was bone dry and his tongue felt heavy. He tried to suck some saliva into his mouth without success.

The man above him seemed to notice that he wanted to something as a water bottle appeared at his lips and he opened his mouth to allow the soothing cool liquid to enter his dry mouth and pour down his dry throat. If he were able he would have moaned in relief. It felt so good as he drank it down greedily. He felt like he had just been rescued from the middle of the Sahara Desert. After several light gulps, the bottle was moved away and Darien tried to speak again.

"Serena." He mumbled hoarsely. He wanted to lift his head to look around but even if he had the strength, the neck brace made the action impossible.

"Serena?" The man who was looking down at him who was dressed in a fire fighter's uniform repeated questioningly.

Darien barely managed to nod his head yes.

The man looked lost. Clearly he didn't understand what he wanted. "Was she with you? Is she here somewhere?" He asked alarmed.

He was asking if she had been with him in the school during the explosion. He could see the anxiety in the man's eyes at the news that there may be one more body he would have to find.

Wait a minute. Alarm bells were going off in his head, clearing the haze enough for him to regain enough of himself to think clearly. If Serena had been there, she would have been making one hell of a racket, either hassling the rescue workers relentlessly or be a part of the process of organising the children and getting them safely back with their parents. She was not one to sit in the background. She would be one the front line or right behind supporting the front line.

Where the hell was she?

He blinked as he was moved swiftly and he realised he was being loaded into an ambulance and moved off the foldable stretcher and onto an ambulance stretcher. He felt the light weight of a heavy hospital blanket being draped across him and then felt them strap him in. He was in an ambulance, an ambulance that would take him to a hospital and not necessarily the same hospital as the girls. He wasn't leaving until he found Serena or found out where she was. She wasn't in his sight and that wasn't right. He had to find her. Now.

He became aware of his body again as adrenaline flooded his system. He hadn't had to rely on such a large amount of adrenaline and reserve energy to keep him going since that night he had killed the Red Rose Killer. Running from Rubeus Collins had been beyond exhausting and had pushed both he and Serena beyond their limits. Serena had been so exhausted that she had nearly fallen asleep on her feet and he had been the same, he had just understood the price of stopping. It had taken all of his will to keep himself going that night.

He had done it then and he would do it now. He had to keep going. If he didn't, just like that night, the price may very well be Serena's life.

He pushed away a paramedic with a pen sized flashlight who intended to shine it in his eyes to check for any sign of a concussion. It wasn't the first time by far and it wouldn't be the last but he didn't have time for this, he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. Reaching up with iron heavy limbs, he felt along the neck brace until he brushed the velvet straps. He tore them away and instantly felt the neck brace fall away. He pulled it away off his shoulder and from around his neck, ignoring the paramedic's protests and urges to remain still. Next he reached down and unclipped the three straps holding him to the ambulance stretcher, one at his chest, one at his waist and the third across his legs. He threw back the blanket and sat up despite his exhausted and aching body protesting strongly. His body was urging him to lay and rest, to sleep and heal but his mind, his heart and his soul was screaming at him to get to Serena. Once he got to her he would comply with his body.

Until then, there would be no rest. There was only Serena.

"Please, lie down! You're in no condition to move right now!" The woman urged him almost pleadingly.

Darien threw a glance out of the ambulance. People were running back and forth, uniformed police officers were upholding the barriers preventing the enormous crowds beyond from entering the area, hounding news and media crews were pounding questions and pointing cameras in every possible direction, fire fighters fought against a blaze that had already consumed everything in its path. He knew that the best they could do was to prevent the fire from spreading to surrounding buildings until it died down on its own. The school was gone, not one building stood upright and complete. It had been completely demolished by either the explosion or the blazes it had ignited. Sobbing families and parents clung to their children in overwhelming relief and fear for what could have been. He had saved the lives of these children and now it was time for him to save the life of the one who mattered most to him.

With each passing minute everything became sharper and clearer and that included the pain and throbbing of his body. Sitting up, he looked around and spotted what he was searching for. Ignoring the paramedic who seemed to realise that she couldn't do anything to prevent him from leaving the ambulance, he reached for the small glass bottle and a syringe.

"Hey, wait a minute! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The paramedic protested loudly. "You can't take that!" She reached to take it from him but he froze her with a lethal glare.

He didn't have time for this. He stared straight into her eyes with a hard, defiant and daring look within them. "Report me." Somehow his badge still clung to his jacket breast pocket and he still had on his shoulder holster with both weapons in place. Lady Luck had been with him this night.

Well, except for the bomb. And Serena going missing. Oh, and the fact that his body felt as if he had been locked in a large dryer for the last . . . . eight hours, he realised at the sight of the small pocket watch hanging from a pin at her breast pocket.

Shit. He'd been out for eight hours! He had rested enough, he needed to find Serena. Now!

He lifted himself up off the stretcher with great effort and a groan in pain, and staggered to the back of the ambulance where he took one last look around, snatched up a bottle of water that had been placed in one of the compartments and clumsily slid out of the ambulance. His feet felt unsteady beneath him and he swayed weakly as a wave if disorientation and dizziness hit him. He remained still for a minute until the world turned right side up and settled back beneath his feet.

Ignoring the chaos around him and the concerned stares and comments he was getting due to his dishevelled and battle ridden appearance, he summoned what little he had of his bearings and judging by his memory of where he had parked the car. He staggered and stumbled through the chaos until he saw the car still parked where he'd left it. It was now just inside the barrier and there was near no one around as it was sheltered from the crowds by large fire trucks and a wall of debris. The car itself looked undamaged, until he got closer. It had been hit by several pieces of small debris and the back window shield and two of the side windows were missing. He located them a moment later. They were in pieces on the ground beside the car and on the seats within the car itself.

Easing open the driver's side door he practically fell into the seat. He dropped the contents of his hands onto the passenger's seat and turned the key that was still in the ignition. The car roared to life immediately. The car had near a full tank of gas and by the sounds of it was in perfect running order. What had prevented Seiya and Serena from using it to leave? The barricade wouldn't have been there until only a few hours ago and other than that, there was nothing else preventing the car from leaving.

Black dots swam in front of his eyes. He furiously tried to blink them away but they were determined to stay. In his current condition, he wouldn't be able to stay conscious for much longer. He was exhausted, dehydrated and his body was battered. He needed to take a moment to take care of himself before he could find Serena. It was her greatest wish that he take more for himself. She would be proud of him.

A shadow of an affectionate and loving smile spread across him lips and he reached for the water bottle on the passenger's seat and down the entire bottle. Dropping the bottle onto the seat he reached for the small glass bottle and the syringe. He re-read the label to check that he'd grabbed the right bottle, in his state he had to be careful. He quickly tore the syringe free of its sterile plastic packaging and inserted it into the top of the bottle. Angling the bottle above the syringe he pulled back on the syringe until it was half full and lowered the glass bottle, pulling the needle of the syringe free. Discarding the bottle of morphine onto the seat beside him he stared at the clear liquid in the syringe. He hated taking medication unless he absolutely had too. He was the type of person who would rather suffer through the cold once a year than stuff himself full of drugs and suffer eight times a year. But right now, he was in a situation that made it necessary. Not bothering to take the time to remove his shirt, he drew in a deep breath, closed his fist tightly around the plastic syringe and stabbed himself deep in his thigh and he slowly injected the liquid into his body.

With his task done and the syringe empty, he pulled the needle from his body and threw the syringe onto the seat. He drew in a deep breath, closed him eyes and leaned back on the seat. It would take a few minutes for it to enter his blood steam and begin its job of keeping his pain at bay. He'd had morphine before, he was lucky. He wasn't one of the people who suffered serious side effects from it. Hell, it barely made him drowsy and the adrenaline in his bloodstream should be enough to counteract that.

Opening his eyes and looking around casually. Something small and black on the floor of the passenger's seat caught his attention and he almost cried out in joy.

Seiya's cell phone.

His stiff and exhausted body screamed in protest as he bent over and reached for it but he didn't care. Seiya didn't have his cell phone on him but he didn't have too. He had another way to find Serena, something much more helpful in locating her.

He flipped it open and after a moment in which he struggled to remember Andrew's new cell phone number, he dialled and put it to his ear. With any luck Serena would be with him at the hospital, safe and sound, and ready to tear him a new one for not being in touch sooner and worrying her to death.

But he had a cold feeling of dread in his stomach. Things were never that easy, especially where Serena was concerned. She always did have a talent for finding trouble. No one would know it by looking at her but keeping her safe and out of trouble was a full time job. No, it wasn't his job. It was his duty, his purpose in life. One he took very seriously.

Darien spoke the moment it was picked up. "Andrew. Is she with you? Please tell me she is."

One moment of silence before, "DARIEN!?!?!? Is that you?!" Andrew's loud, shocked and disbelieving voice filled with confusion and disbelief echoed through the small cell phone.

"Yeah."

"What the hell?!?!?! You're alive!!!!" Andrew screeched so loudly and highly that he would have given Serena a run for her money in the deafening vocals awards. "You should have called hours ago!! Or at least picked up the damn phone! We thought you were dead!"

"I'm not far from it." He mumbled under his breath. "Is she with you? Serena. Is she with you?"

Andrew's silence told him all he needed to know.

"I don't know." He said evenly, trying to keep himself calm. "The Captain went down there and spoke with some of the teachers who saw her the moment I called him and let him know what was happening. He'd just received news of the bombing. One of them said she saw men with guns putting her into a car. At first she thought they were police but then they knocked her and Seiya out. I keep hoping for Serena to somehow escape and show up here." There was remorse, regret and conflict within his voice. He was torn between staying with his wife who needed him and going to search for Serena himself. "I have all those I can, searching for her but everyone is occupied with the explosion and the chaos it's caused. A riot was barely put under wraps in time on the east side. There's no sign of her."

Andrew waited for the explosion. He had expected it the moment he'd told Darien that he didn't know where Serena was but he remained eerily calm. Andrew was worried to death about Serena and it tore him apart that he couldn't be out there looking for her. If he knew where she was, he would already be on his way to get her. He would be able to leave his wife knowing that this was what she would have wanted. She would have wanted him to leave her there and go after their dearly loved and much adored little sister, who they all felt the overwhelming desire to protect and shield.

Darien barely held himself in check from completely exploding in furious fury, hatred and the need to annihilate. At the same time an ice cold dagger of fear and horror pierced his stomach. He knew without a doubt who had her and he'd had her for hours! His battered body was urging him to close his eyes and sleep to rest and heal but he fought against it. His aching body and pounding head was actually helping him to stay conscious. "Andrew. I left something with you. Something that will tell me where he's taken her. I need you to look under Nina's bed, in the frame under the mattress."

"Huh? Why?" Andrew mumbled into the phone as the sounds of movement echoed behind his words.

"I planted a tracking devise on her." He explained quickly, picturing the electronic devise Andrew would find. It was a small laptop/portable TV/DVD looking thing, half the size of a laptop but able to pinpoint Serena's exact location as long as she was with a seventy mile radius. Expensive but worth it. He would have paid ten times the price. Hell he would have given his entire fortune to know where Serena was. He would give his life to have her safe and before the night ended, that just may happen.

"Found it!" Andrew said victoriously. "Um . . ."

Any other time Darien would have smiled fondly with amusement. Andrew was not one who was gifted with technology. "Just push the red button and enter your birthday as the pass code." He explained flatly. Not even Andrew could mess that up. He had thought about using Serena's birthday as the pass code but it had occurred to him that she would never be the one to type it in. She'd never have to locate herself.

"Wow." Andrew gasped, flabbergasted, in his ear. "You know if this was under any other circumstance and she found out about this, she'd kill you."

Darien ignored him. He was right but this just wasn't the time. If he ever got her back he was going to lo-jack every piece of clothing she owned. "Where is she?" He demanded impatiently. God only knew what Diamond was doing to Serena right now . . .

NO!!!! She wasn't hurt! She was alive and waiting for him to save her. He would know it if she were dead. He would feel it. He would feel his soul being ripped for his chest and his heart would cease to have the will to beat. But if she had one mark on her, he was going to skin Diamond alive, slowly. And that was just the beginning.

"Got it!! She's-whoa!" He cried out in surprise.

Darien sat up straight in his seat. Please god, don't let it be somewhere that would tell him that Diamond had already finished with her. Like the river. "Where is she, Andrew?" His voice was ice cold, hard and held dangerous warning to answer quickly.

"She's in Bel Air." He answered, perplexed. "8679 Bel Air Street. That's smack dead in the middle of rich and famous country. What the hell is she doing there?"

Darien knew that area. It was a wealthy upper class area filled with expensive secluded mansions belonging to rich and famous celebrities and politicians. What the hell was Diamond doing there? Right now that didn't matter. He had to get to her but Bel Air was a good hour's drive away and with the current chaos the city was in, it would take even longer. Keeping the cell phone to his ear he started the car and quickly backed it out. He drove straight through the police barricade, splintering the blue wood with a loud bang. The tires squealed as he manoeuvred the vehicle into a sharp one-eighty turn and then he was off, speeding through the streets, wishing that he had his bike. With it he could have been there in half the time but to his knowledge it was still at the cabin.

It seemed so long ago since they had been there with nothing but each other's company. For those two weeks, the cabin had been their own little piece of heaven, their paradise. Their sanctuary. They had been together and they had been safe and at times happy. Like they had been before the world had driven them apart. He didn't blame Serena for leaving him, he never had. He had understood why she had left and how hurt she had been. No, he blamed himself. He should never have let her leave, he should have gone after her and won her back. He should have done a lot of things, things that didn't matter now. All that mattered was that he got her back and never let her go again. If they survived this he would marry her and give her the life she deserved. He would give up the job he loved, the job in which he saved lives and helped people by getting the worst of the worst off the streets, he would move from the apartment that he loved and he would give up the life he loved to marry her and buy her a house someplace safe. In a small town where he could protect her and keep her safe. One day they may even be able to raise a family there. To have a daughter who was the spitting image of her mother, inside and out.

He was jerked violently into the door as he cut a sharp corner at high speeds. It took all of his skill to keep the car on the road and avoid an accident that would see him in hospital on life support instead of saving the one person his life depended on.

From the cell phone at his ear he would hear the pounding beat of running footsteps. He blinked, for a moment he had forgotten about the phone he was holding to his ear. "What are you doing, Andrew?" He asked as he swerved hard to the left to avoid a Volkswagen and sped through a red light at the intersection.

"You're not doing this alone, this time Darien." His partner told him firmly. "This involves me too. He hurt Nina, Darien. I'm not going to let him get away with that. With any of this. This time we're doing this together. This isn't just about Serena anymore. Besides, you aren't the only one who loves Serena."

Darien was both relieved and worried at the knowledge that he wouldn't be doing this alone this time. He was relieved that he would have backup and that doubled his chances of getting Serena out alive but he was worried for his partner and his brother. This time he would have two people in the line of fire to lose and he didn't know if he could do that. He was torn between thanking Andrew and warning him not to come, to stay with his wife where he was needed.

"Andrew-."

"Don't Darien." Andrew warned him firmly. "You're not going to stop me. We're in this together this time. This bastard has put Nina into a coma, my pregnant wife Darien, and he's hurt Serena in every way possible. This was the bastard who hurt her years ago. If anyone deserves to die, it's him. You aren't the only one who would kill for the women he loves." Darien heard a car door slam on the other side of the line, and then an engine start. "I'll meet you there but I'm going to call the Captain and fill him in. This time we do this right. This time we go in with swat teams and backup."

Darien swore as he came to a red light that was completely blocked by stopped cars. He quickly scanned the area in front of him and made a choice. The next moment he was on the footpath, garbage cans, café tables and chairs and two signs were in the air behind him. As he swerved sharply back onto the street, he turned some of his attention back to the conversation. He knew there was no way backup would get there in time, hell with the chaos in the city was in, it could take hours to get the help they needed and they didn't have hours. He wasn't going to lose Serena. Not for anything. He wasn't going to wait one second for backup, as it was Andrew wouldn't arrive at the mansion until well after he had. No, he was Serena's only chance, at least for now. He was going to get Serena out of there and then he was going to burn the mansion to the ground with Diamond's dead, shredded body inside.

No one hurt Serena and lived, and it was time the world learnt it.

* * *

The tires of the car squealed ear-piercingly as it was thrown sharply around the corner of the city block at high speed narrowly missing two cars and a light pole. Darien cursed violently and sharply threw the car in the opposite direction to avoid hitting the blue convertible parked on the other side of the street. Angry car horns sounded from several cars around him and was followed by blurred furious voices cursing at him colourfully. He couldn't make out the curses even if he had too, his hearing wasn't what it should have been, a consequence of the deafening explosion that he had barely been able to live through. There was no ringing in his ears but he could tell that he wasn't hearing as well as he had been able too before this night. He hoped that this didn't affect his chances of saving Serena.

But Darien didn't even notice the chaos going on around him that he was causing. All that mattered was getting to Serena as quickly as possible. He had to save her. Diamond had had her for far too long. For Diamond's sake she had better be alive and unharmed or he was going to kill him in the most painfully excruciating way possible. He would make Diamond beg for mercy, mercy that would never come. He would teach the man the meaning of agony.

His hands tightened on the steering wheel in fury as he fought his fear at the thought of what Diamond might at this very moment be doing to her. He was using every evasive driving skill in his arsenal to duck and weave through city traffic, at break neck speed, that had been sent into chaos along with the rest of the city after the explosion. Panic and fear had gripped the city. It would take every available police officer, fire fighter and member of the emergency services to deal with the chaotic city. If order in the city was not restored soon there would be little choice but for the National Guard to be called in to deal with the situation through man power and force. Since the September 11th bombings by terrorists, the fear of another attack was common. Although this hadn't been done by terrorists but by a madman with no heart or soul, most didn't know that. It would take time for the news to be spread and for the people of Los Angeles to calm themselves and return to their homes.

Darien cursed under his breath and slammed the car sharply to the left and onto the footpath in order to avoid the large dump truck parked at the red light. Garbage cans hit the front of his car and went flying, sending discarded paper and garbage everywhere. He sped through the intersection, narrowly missing a white SUV that was driving passed, and he jumped the curve and returned to the street once he was past the parked cars waiting for the light to change, once again leaving behind blurring horns, furious civilians and quiet possibly a car collision or two.

He was driving as fast as he could but it was no where near fast enough. He had to get to Serena now! Every second was one second too late! Was one second more that monster Diamond had with her! Had to torture and rape her! Oh, if he touched one hair on her head he was a dead man!

An annoying ring tone pierced his thoughts and determined state and he realised that the cell phone was ringing. Keeping one eye on the street in front of him, he picked up the cell phone and flipped it open. He put it to his ear and prayed that it was Andrew with good news.

"Shields."

"It's me." Andrew's voice sounded through the cell phone, the sound of a car engine in the background. "I rang the Captain and through the swearing and threats I got that he's glad you're alive and he's going to kill you."

Any other day Darien would have been amused by this. Their Captain was a good man who was quite often indifferent around them but when it came to times like this, it was really obvious that he did care. He was a good man and good friend who would always come through in a pinch. Just like Darien knew he would have done all in his power to come through for them now.

"He gave me the low-down on the mansion." Andrew went on. Darien could hear paper being flicked before he spoke again. "The place belongs to some famous architect. It's got all the fancy trimmings. Twenty-three bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. Four swimming pools, tennis courts. All the nice little extras, but there is something interesting about the place. It seems that the wind cellar is actually a bomb shelter. Apparently this guy was an end of the world nut."

Perfect. It was the perfect place for Diamond to take her. He would be able to do whatever he wanted to her and no one would ever hear her scream. He had to get to her now!

"Where's my backup?" He asked urgently and seriously. He was in no mood for small talk today.

"SWAT is on its way but with the chaos the city's in at the moment it will take at least an hour for them to get there." Andrew explained sombrely. "Riots have broken out all over the city. The worst of them have barely been able to be controlled and contained in time. That explosion has sent the city into a panic. The Captain's doing the best he can."

Darien didn't dwell on that. He didn't want to lose what little self control he had left. He had to get to Serena and if he had to save her himself, then so be it. "My ETA (Estimated Time of Arrival) is twenty. Get backup there as fast as you can Andrew."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He promised.

"If something happens to me, Andrew. Get her out of there." Darien near begged him. He didn't care what happened to himself, as long as Serena was safe.

"I will. You have my word, Darien." Andrew promised him knowing that he needed this. He needed to know Serena would be safe if something happened to him.

A moment of silence passed before Darien spoke again, his voice sombre and heartbreaking. "I'm sorry I've dragged you into this. I should have ended this weeks ago instead of running."

"Hey, you did what you could. Don't blame yourself for this." Andrew told him firmly with brotherly authority. "Just focus on saving her."

Darien swerved through the slowly moving traffic with precise skill and swiftness. What he wouldn't have given for his bike. "Be careful Andrew. I don't want to lose you either."

"You're not that lucky." He said with a forced, strained joking tone.

And the line went dead.

Darien cursed under his breath and threw the cell phone onto the passenger's seat, returning both hands and eyes to the street ahead of him that was becoming more chaotic by the minute. He had to get to Serena and as much as he didn't want Andrew in this, he was grateful for the help. This time he didn't have to face this alone. And like last time he would win this fight. He would save Serena and he wouldn't do it by losing his best friend. He was the protector and he would protect his family and eliminate the threat once and for all. And then he would make sure that no one ever threatened Serena ever again.

And with that thought he accelerated, narrowly missing the car in front of him.

* * *

The mansion was huge, it looked much bigger than sixteen hundred feet and eight bedrooms. Andrew had been right, it did have all the trimmings, including an Olympic sized swimming pool complete with a Jacuzzi, tennis courts and even a helicopter pad. The mansion was on land that sloped sharply downwards. The driveway was above the entrance and lead down to the mansion. There were several vehicles ranging from high priced SUV's to two expensive Mercedes, as well as a long white limousine, a bright yellow Humvi, two jeeps and an old falcon that looked really out of place among the rest. All but the SUV's were parked on a flat area halfway up the driveway, the SUV's were parked only a few feet from the mansion. They were so deeply emerged in the light from the house that they cast no shadow and would be useless to provide any good cover for him.

He could see all of this from where he crouched in the bushes in the shadows at the highest point of the driveway. The mansion was well lit, every light was turned on and that included all of the exterior lights and with the floor to ceiling windows on both floors, he could easily see inside.

Diamond was one arrogant son of a bitch. From what he could tell, no one stood guard. All of the men he could see were relaxing or celebrating inside the mansion or on one of the balconies or terraces. It seemed they believed that it was all over and they had claimed victory.

A cold smile spread across his lips. Not even close. It wasn't over until Serena was in his arms and someplace safe or they were all dead. By the end of this night, either he or Diamond would be dead but either way Serena would be safe. He would make sure of it.

Using the shadows cast by the trees, bushes and the shadow cast by the house itself, he was able to shield himself from the moon's bright light above. He slowly crept down the sharp slope towards the house. There was a terrace a few feet from him in which he could hide beneath. He moved stealthy, not making a sound as he slipped through the shadows, he strained his ears for any sound that would alert him to someone approaching. He held one glock tightly in his right hand, his entire body tense and ready for action at a moment's notice. The men inside the mansion may not have been alert but they weren't blind and he couldn't take a chance at being seen. The element of surprise was his best advantage at the moment, one of his very few and he wouldn't lose it now. His body had been battered and beaten and burned and it couldn't take much more. Even if his spirit and will were so willing.

Above him on the terrace he could hear movement and voices growing louder as they approached the end of the terrace. He instantly froze and shrank back into the shadows, flattening himself against the white cement wall under the terrace. He listened carefully, straining his disadvantaged ears, and soon identified two sets of heavy footsteps. Two men were standing on the terrace directly above him. He couldn't be discovered now, he was gravely outnumbered by the sounds of it and the element of surprise was too precious to be lost.

"Diamond still with the woman?" A deep voice asked.

"Yeah." The second man answered the first. "All this fuss over a woman." He mumbled, deeply sceptical. "Yeah, she's a looker but to go to all this trouble-."

"Hey, a jobs a job." The first man cut him off sounding as if he were shrugging. "And this one wasn't all that easy."

The second man laughed. "Yeah, that cop really was determined to hold on to her." He was amused.

"Can you blame him?" The other laughed along with him. "It's a shame what Diamond plans to do with her. All that beauty, that gorgeous body. What a waste."

"And we're the ones who have to clean up the mess." The second said with frustration. "All that blood. It'll be hell getting it out of the cellar."

Bingo.

He now knew where she was. She was under the mansion. That may be a problem. Not only did he need to get into the mansion, he needed to get _under_ it. How in the hell was he going to do that without being seen? If that place was a bomb shelter, then most likely it would have only one entrance, if he got caught down there he would be trapped and all his attempts to save her would be in vain. So how the hell was he going to get down there without being seen and the entire place alerted to his presence?

There had to be a way.

What he needed was a diversion, one that wouldn't immediately become obvious to anyone that someone was there.

He slowly scanned the area searching for anything that he may be able to use. He didn't see any gas cylinders or even a dog he could make bark to attract someone's attention. All he could see that would be of any use were the cars but he couldn't blow any of them up without it looking instantly and really suspicious. So what could he do?

And then it hit him and he wondered if there was a glowing light bulb above him. It was so simple and just might work. It might arise suspicions but it would cause enough commotion and be distracting enough to buy him enough time to get into the cellar where they held her.

Careful to stay in the shadows and to stay low, he stealthily moves back up the slope to the small parking area. Looking around to assure that no one was around and looking in his direction, he crouched low and concealed himself between the bright yellow Humvi and the Mercedes and praying with every fibre of his body that it was unlocked, he reached for the front driver side door handle and pulled. To his overwhelming relief it opened soundlessly.

Now it wouldn't take much to set his plan in motion. The Humvi was perfect. It was big, strong and it was parked right on the edge of the flat area facing the mansion. All he had to do was take off the brake and give it a harmless little push.

Flattening himself against the seat of the driver's seat, he quickly set to work. It took only seconds to deal with the brakes. Once done, he closed the door with a faint click and moved to the back of the vehicle. It only took a few shoves at the back of the Humvi to roll the front tiers over the edge and then the vehicles weight and gravity took over the rest.

Crouching low, he watched admiringly as for the first time that night, things went his way. The bright yellow Humvi rolled faster and faster down the steep slope, gathering speed with every foot it went. For a moment he feared that it would hit one of the SUV's and lose momentum but it missed by mere inches and zoomed straight on past at at least eighty miles an hour.

A loud crashing, shattering sound filled the silent night as the Humvi drove straight through the floor to ceiling windows and entered the mansion. Several more crashing, banging and smashing sounds of chaos and commotion filled the air, soon to be joined by several loud male shouts of confusion and surprise as the Humvi continued on its way through the mansion, room after room.

A small satisfied smile spread across Darien's lips as the sounds of destruction ended with the loudest splash he had ever heard. It seems that the Humvi had been stopped by one of the Olympic sized swimming pools.

* * *

A deafening crash vibrated through the house above them, so loud that it even penetrated the thick walls of the soundproof wine cellar slash bomb shelter.

Everyone in the room froze and their gaze's flew up to the ceiling above them which doubled as the floor of the story above.

Hope flared within Seiya. Hope for their rescue, or at the very least Serena's rescue. Diamond had been having his way with her for the past twenty minutes and he couldn't stomach to watch anymore. His cries and threats towards Diamond and the others in the room had been ignored until a few minutes ago when they had used the material that had blindfolded him to gag him. He pulled against his restraints with all his strength, ignoring the sharp stinging pain, but to no avail. He was restrained securely but still he struggled and shouted and cursed through his gag.

All of Diamond's actions so far had been superficial, more about inflicting pain rather than damage. It was clear that he wanted this to last as long as possible. He had first started with a few cuts into her delicate flesh, one into her thigh, two into her left arm and a slice along one cheek. To make matters worse, every time she flinched away from his touch or the blade, the thorns of the roses would only dig deeper into her flesh. All but the first of the slices into her skin had resulted in her gritting her teeth and holding back her agonized screams. After she had seen how pleasurably he had reacted to her first, it seemed she hadn't wanted to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream again. She was a strong woman who had endured the pain and kept silent and it had saved her from more, as clearly with so little reaction from her, Diamond had quickly grown tired of it and had moved on to his next sick and twisted means of torture. This had involved a riding crop that left behind deep welts in her pale flesh that were bruising within minutes. With each merciless blow a sickening meaty slap echoed through the room and hit him right in the stomach. It was at this point that they had had to gag him as his "colourful protests" had become too difficult to ignore.

But it had given Serena a few minutes away from Diamond's attention.

But those precious minutes had soon past and it was becoming clear that Diamond was growing more and more agitated that he couldn't get her to scream or cry out in pain. He wanted to hear her pain, he wanted her to beg him. Each time he hit her and she didn't cry out, he only hit her harder and more mercilessly with the next blow.

With each sicking blow Seiya grew more nauseous and the harder he pulled against his unyielding restraints. His wrists were blazing with white hot pain and he could feel them becoming slippery with his own blood. He would have given both of his hands to have her free from this, hell he would settle for Diamond's death which he would deliver the first chance he had, no matter the personal price it cost him. Part of him wanted to beg her to scream, to give into Diamond and prevent it from getting any worse but the rest of him knew that this was just the beginning and it wouldn't be long before she was doing just what Diamond wanted. Serena was the strongest and most stubborn woman he had ever known but not even she could hold out forever. There was only so much torment the mind and body could bear before they both broke.

If they weren't already. Her body might still be strong but her mind wasn't so strong right now. He had seen in her eyes that her heart, soul and spirit was broken at the loss of her Soulmate, her body and mind would not be far behind.

By the gods! What had she done to deserve this?! She was the most kind, generous and caring person he'd ever met! After only knowing her for less than a month he could see clearly exactly what she was. She was a gift to the world and it was no wonder that so many loved her and the rest wanted her. Years ago Diamond had had her and he had abused her. What kind of man, what kind of monster could do that? And now years later he blamed her for his crimes and the punishment of those crimes. This man had lost his mind long before he had known Serena and it seemed that he had lost his heart and soul along with it.

Under such torture, he had to wonder what it was that she drew strength from. Was it that she was honouring Darien's memory by being strong for him? Or was it that she had nothing left to live for and she wasn't about to die giving Diamond the satisfaction of hearing her scream?

And it seemed that his prayers for a miracle or at the very least a distraction had been answered because the loud crash from above was enough to cause Diamond to step away from Serena, his eyes still glued on the ceiling. He seemed reluctant to leave Serena and the _fun_ he was having because he visibly hesitated before he nodded his head at the other men in the room and they all headed for the door.

But before Diamond left the room he turned his attention to Mrs Collins and fixed her with a dangerous, warning glare. "Do not touch her. Your time will come but for now she's mine."

The old woman didn't say a word but Diamond must have assumed that his message had gotten across as he turned and closed the door behind him with a loud metallic bang.

This was his chance. All he had to do was find some way to get free but that wasn't going to come easy. Perhaps he could trick the old woman into freeing him? He studied her for a long moment but knew it wasn't a realistic option. The old woman was insane but she wasn't an idiot. Not if she'd had a hand in all of this. There had to be some way to get Serena out of there before Diamond came back.

With sadness, remorse and desperation clear in his eyes, he turned his gaze back to Serena. She was laying so still, her breathing shallow and laboured, she was in so much pain that was evident by the white night gown she wore that was now more red than white, stained from her own blood. He wanted so much to offer her words of comfort but he couldn't even do that. He had to get her out of there. He couldn't bear to see her being tortured anymore. And what was worse, he feared that she had given up, that she was using the last of her will not to scream but in truth she would welcome death to escape the pain she must be feeling. Not the physical pain but the pain of losing her heart.

A pain that was far greater than any Diamond could ever do to her.

Seiya watched with distrustful eyes as Mrs Collins stalked slowly over to where Serena lay bleeding and barely conscious and stared down at her with a chilling look of pleasure and satisfaction on her face.

Would she disobey Diamond? Was she planning to hurt Serena more or even kill her? The old woman was insane but he could tell that she did fear Diamond, even if she didn't show it and he was counting on that to keep Serena safe from the demented old woman.

"You know, I really did like you once, Serena." The old woman said pleasantly, with only the slightest hint of something darker, something more dangerous underlying her tone. "You seemed so nice, so friendly, but it was all an act wasn't it?" Her tone turned heated with fuming rage and hatred. "You manipulative, conniving little bitch?"

Serena turned her head slightly, the movement obviously causing her great agony, and she looked up into the old woman's eyes with her weak and pain-filled own. Silently Seiya begged her to remain silent and not to antagonize her but he had a feeling that nothing, not even the threat of more pain, would keep her silent.

"You're guilt at abandoning your son has made you blind." She mumbled weakly as she looked up at her through barely open eyes. "I'm sorry for your pain but one day you will have to accept what your son truly was and what he was wasn't your fault."

Seiya couldn't believe this! She was waving her blood smeared self at a starving T-rex! This woman was beyond rationality and compromise, and she was beyond seeing the truth. She wouldn't see that Serena was trying to help her by trying to relive her remorse and self blame over her son's fate.

She moved so fast, faster than the old woman should have been able to move, and she dug her fingernails deep into the deep cut Diamond had given her along her thigh.

Serena screamed in agony and the old woman laughed evilly with joy at the deafening sound.

Seiya struggled as fiercely as he could against his restraints, not caring about the damage he was doing to himself but still he could not get himself free to help her. She screamed again and again as the old woman dug deeper into the wound.

And then she stopped screaming all together.

The sound of metal moving against metal drew his attention back to the door at his back. By the sounds of it, Diamond was back. The metal lock clicked free and he sensed rather than heard the door open and a figure step into the room. Diamond was back already and now Serena's fate would continue yet again. Would it have killed the fates to give Serena a little bit more time to somewhat recover?

Would he punish Mrs Collins for defying him?

Mrs Collins didn't even look up as the door opened. She was much more interested in running her aged hands along Serena's wounds. Serena didn't even wince which drew his immediate urgent attention. He had thought that she was holding back her screams to deny the pleasure Mrs Collins was seeking and maybe she had done so by retreating into her mind to find some peace from the pain but had she actually passed out? Although that would give her a little time of peace from the pain of her body and her heart, it did not bring him comfort as it meant that she was doing worse than he had thought.

The figure behind him moved with speed and stealth and suddenly he found himself free. It was so unexpected that his stiff and exhausted legs did not have time to catch him and he fell to the cold floor.

What the hell?

Before he could say a word or spring into action, the figure behind him moved quickly towards Serena and Mrs Collins. A tall figure with black hair who now had his weapon aimed straight at Mrs Collins temple.

What the hell? Had he passed out himself? Or was he trapped in a delusion created by his mind that had been so desperate to escape the horrors of the situation? Or had the connection between the two become so strong that it could summon his ghost to her in her time of greatest need? Not that he believed in any of that but when it came to this man's desire to protect her there was nothing that he wouldn't do.

"Touch her again and it will cost you your life." The voice was ice cold and hard with dangerous warning.

The old woman froze and slowly turned to face him, her crazy eyes wide in disbelief.

* * *

Darien had no idea what the old woman was doing there but he knew who she was immediately. She was the woman who had bore into the world the monster who had come to be known as the Red Rose Killer and she had been Serena's neighbour until the old woman had moved from the building right after her son had been killed and the truth about him had come out. It had been believed that she had left the building in shame and remorse for what her son had done to one of her neighbours but seeing her here now didn't fit that belief. What hand she had in all of this, he could not even begin to fathom but right now he knew all he needed to know. That this old woman was hurting his woman and that made her his enemy, one he had no patience for and old woman or not, he would kill her if it came to it. He wouldn't like it but he would live with it if it meant that he could get Serena out of there alive.

"But you're dead!" The old woman gasped in shocked disbelief.

Darien narrowed his eyes, eyes filled with dangerous darkness. "Dead or not, I'm still the man holding a gun aimed directly at your right eye. Now step back or I _will_ kill you."

All shock washed away from the woman and was replaced by hatred and rage that twisted her face inhumanly. "Just like you killed my son?! My poor little innocent baby! You murdered him! He was a good boy! He never did anything wrong!"

Darien hesitated uncertainly. What the hell? For a moment her words baffled him but a second later understanding washed over him. This was a woman who had been driven to insanity by the loss of her only son and her own remorse that she had given him up. Somehow in her twisted mind she had come to believe that they were the enemy. He almost felt sorry for her but it was impossible for him to do so when her hands were covered with Serena's blood. Blood someone was going to pay for with their own.

But that person would not be Mrs Collins. He knew who his true enemy was and it wasn't this deranged old woman who had lost her mind in the grief of her lost son. Sometimes people just needed someone to hate, to blame. He couldn't hate her for that, he could only pity her for what she had been through. One of the hardest things about his job was dealing with the families, the families of both the victims and the perpetrators. It was never shown in the movies but it was the families who suffered the most. The victims family suffered with the horror and loss of losing a family member and the perpetrators family suffered from the shame and remorse at what a beloved member of their family had done to another. Some, like Mrs Collins, just couldn't deal with the overwhelming emotions and either fell into depression or convinced themselves that their family member was innocent of the charges against him. Some even accused others of framing them. Mrs Collins believed that of them, she just couldn't bring herself to believe that her son had become a monster.

"Seiya." He addressed the man still on the floor who was looking up at him with disbelief and bewilderment on his pale face. It seemed that the US Marshal had shared in the old woman's assumption that he was dead and still couldn't get his mind around the knowledge that he was in fact still alive.

And maybe he was meant to be dead but right now he didn't have time. Once Serena was safe and away from there, then he could contemplate his mortality.

"Seiya!" He snapped, intolerant warning in his voice. They didn't have time for this! Diamond could be back at any minute and they would be trapped in the solid concrete room that only had one exit. "Shut the door!"

Seiya blinked himself free of his trance and rose to his feet and obeyed before he slowly moved closer to him while keeping his distance from the old woman. He had yet to take his eyes off of him since he had realised just who it was who was saving them. "How the hell did you survive that explosion?" He asked numbly.

Darien was so irritated with him that he wanted to hit him over the head but decided to leave that until later. Right now he needed Seiya to snap out of it so he could address the compelling situation that was damn near screaming at him to be dealt with. And that situation was lying motionless on a bed of red roses with sharp thorns digging into her delicate flesh. He held his second glock out to Seiya and waited until the man numbly took it from his hand. "Keep it on her." He nodded his head towards Mrs Collins. He was in no mood from anything from the old woman.

Seiya blinked, finally seeming to come to his senses. He raised the glock he held in his hand towards the crazy old woman, staring hard at her with warning that if she tried anything she would pay for it with her life. Darien may be hesitant to kill the old woman who had been driven mad by the loss of her son, but he had seen the look in the woman's eyes as she had watched Diamond torture Serena and he would not hesitate to kill her if she gave him any excuse. She had been so disturbingly excited by it that it had damn near made him violently sick. "Step back." He ordered knowing by the look on Darien's face that if she didn't get away from Serena immediately that he wouldn't be the only one itching to find some excuse to shoot her.

Darien waited until Mrs Collins was a good distance away from them and that Seiya had her under control, before he turned his back to them and greeted the sight he had purposefully avoided until now because he hadn't actually wanted to harm the old woman. It wasn't easy for him to kill or harm women, in fact he had never killed a woman before and he wanted to keep it that way. But he wouldn't be able to do so if he had taken a closer look at his love with a firearm in his hand.

At the sight of his angel's broken and bleeding body, he froze in pure horror. His stomach wrenched violently and he had the fight against the need to be sick. His heart turned to ice in his chest, putting weight on his lungs, making it difficult to draw in breath. He had seen a lot of gruesome sights as a homicide detective for the LAPD but this blew them all away and would forever more be the sight he would see in his worst nightmares. His beautiful and delicate angel was covered in darkening bruises and cuts. Her precious life's blood oozed from four long angry slashes caused by a blade of some kind and also from the dozen's of small punctures in her arms, legs and shoulders from the thorns of the bed of roses she was laying upon.

Oh dear god.

Uncontrollable burning fury sliced its way through the cold pain within him and threatened to erupt from within him like the violent explosion he had barely survived only hours ago, but only the thought of saving Serena gave him the strength to suppress it for the time being. He quickly moved forward and being as mindful of her injuries as he could, he lifted her up off the stone alter and pulled her into his arms but still several of the roses remained embedded in her flesh. He needed to get them out or they would sink in deeper and removing them would only cause her more pain. He stepped back and slowly lowered to his knees and gently laid her on the cold smooth surface of the cement floor.

She wasn't conscious and for that he was thankful. She wouldn't have to endure the pain of him seeing to her injuries. He quickly but carefully pulled the thorns from her skin and discarded them. Within a matter of seconds he had his jacket off and was tearing it into long strips. He quickly applied the make shift bandages tightly over the cuts to her thigh and arm. The most serious of her injuries were taken care of but he wished he could do something about the cut along her cheek. Fortunately the bleeding was already slowing, the cut clotting.

With that done he gently took her head in his hands while being mindful of her sliced cheek and checked her pulse. He was relieved to find that even though it was a little sluggish, it was strong. Exhaling a small sigh of relief he cupped the uninjured side of her face in one hand and picked up her hand in his other. He needed her to open her eyes and look at him. He needed it more than he needed his heart to beat. He needed to know that she wasn't going to leave him.

"Serena? Angel? Baby?" He said with gentle urgency. His voice trembled with his desperation, his need to have her respond to him was crushing him. He could feel tears filling his eyes from the pain of it. "Please, open your eyes. Can you hear me? Oh, baby I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I should have been there to protect you. I should have gotten to you sooner. I should have stopped this. I promised to protect you but I have failed. Please wake up. Don't leave me. Please, angel. Serena." He begged her pathetically. He was so close to crying that he could feel them flooding his eyes and they blurred his vision.

A low pain-filled moan escaped from her parted pale lips and his heart skipped a beat as hope and relief flooded it and the crushing sensation dissipated. "Angel? Can you hear me? Serena? Please, open your eyes and look at me. I need you to look at me."

Slowly and weakly her eyes fluttered open, pain of all meanings glowing dimly in her eyes. "Darien." She whispered her voice course and heavy and confused. "Am I dead?"

He forced a strained smiled to his lips as he looked down at her and gently stroked her face, letting her feel his touch, letting her feel him there with her. "No baby." He gently cupped the side of her face, allowing her to see his love for her in his eyes. "You're not dead."

Serena looked up at him with what almost looked like wonder mixed in with her sorrowful love. "Then I'm dreaming."

"No." He shook his head briefly and squeezed her head gently. "You're not dreaming, my love. I'm here with you. We're both alive and I'm going to do whatever I have too to keep it that way." He promised her with all the conviction he possessed.

Hesitation and confusion lit her eyes. She didn't understand how he could be there and she didn't want to dare to believe that he actually was there because she didn't want to feel the pain of losing him again. He understood that and he allowed her a few seconds for her to accept the truth. He could see the pain that the thought of his death had brought to her and it broke his heart and stabbed him with guilt that he had been the cause of such pain for her.

Her eyes widened. "You came back for me." She whispered in disbelief, tears filling her beautiful eyes.

"Of course I came for you. Nothing could ever stop me."

"Not even death." She weakly raised her cold hand to his face and cupped his cheek. "Should this be a dream then I shall never wake."

Still she believed him dead or that she was dreaming. "Sweetheart, darling, angel." Whispering every endearment he could think of, he gave her a gentle smile. A smile he held only for her. "Neither of us is dead. Do you really think I would let myself be taken from you so easily? Do you think I would ever stop fighting when you're in danger?" He took her hand from his face and lowered it to his chest where he held it over his beating heart. "Do you feel that? That's your heart my love, do you think I would ever let it stop beating?"

She stared at him for a long moment as if she were not daring to believe it was true that he was there with her. He watched as tears filled her eyes as they grew impossibly wide. "Darien? Is it really you?"

He smiled down at her with nothing but love on his face and in his eyes. "Yes, my love. My angel. I would never leave you. Forgive me for not getting to you sooner, for not stopping this. I should have killed Diamond weeks ago-." He was cut of suddenly when Serena snaked her uninjured arm around his neck and used her hold to both pull herself up to him at the same time as she pulled him down to meet her waiting lips.

He kissed her with all the hunger, passion and love he could summon. He understood that she needed to feel him, to feel their connection to convince herself that he was indeed alive and there with her. He needed the same thing. He needed to feel their connection, feel her in his arms in order to attempt to convince himself that she was alive and really in his arms.

Right now he only wanted two things. He wanted to get Serena out of there to safety and then he wanted to kill Diamond. He would never forgive him for doing this to her, for hurting her like this. He had tortured and beaten her and god only knew what else he had done to her.

The thought made his freeze. He pulled away and quickly re-examined her now that she had her eyes open and he was certain that she was not in any immediate danger from her injuries. It was then that he realised what she was wearing. They had undressed her and it was clear she was naked beneath the night gown. That alone earned Diamond and anyone else who had helped him a death sentence but the fact that it was covered in her blood sealed their fates. He wasn't just going to kill them, he was going to make what they had inflicted upon Serena look like a gentle massage.

Pulling off his business shirt he carefully draped it over her shoulders in an attempt to cover her, leaving him only in his wife beater singlet shirt. He would deal with Collins and then he would beat the answers he needed out of Seiya if necessary. Right now he could have slaughtered everyone in Bel Air in retribution for what had happened to Serena.

Sensing movement behind him, he remembered that they weren't alone in the room and he glanced over his shoulder to see Seiya staring hard at the old woman with disgust in his eyes and the glock pointed steadily at her chest. He had witnessed everything they had done to Serena and judging by his bloody and raw wrists, he had tried like hell to get free to save her and he was now indebted to Seiya for all he had done for Serena. The US Marshal had won his trust. If he was unable to get Serena out of there, then he could trust that Seiya would do all he could to do so.

"Tie her up." He ordered Seiya coldly. They had to move soon. It was too dangerous to remain there much longer. He had sent a car through the house and into the swimming pool. A great diversion that had already brought them more time than he had anticipated but it would only be a matter of minutes before they came back to continue with Serena.

He swallowed a feral growl.

Seiya moved quickly to obey, using what had been his own restraints to restrain and gag the old woman.

While Seiya did this, Darien turned back to Serena to find her sitting up fully before him, her pain written all over her face. At the sight, he snarled darkly with furious hatred and the desire for vengeance.

Serena sensed Darien tense and she looked up into his face to see him struggling for control against the furious and violent urges within him from what had happened to her and the pain she was enduring. She had to calm him down and bring back his rationality or he would do something reckless and stupid that would most likely get him killed. He needed to focus on getting them out of there now, not on her or her injuries.

Ignoring the sharp throbbing pains shooting through her body, she forced all evidence of her pain from her face and she gently cupped his cheek. She waited silently for him to meet her eyes and used the look of love in her eyes to calm him. "I will live and I will heal." She promised in a gentle whisper.

"I swear to you, he will die for this." He promised resolutely.

"I don't need him to die." She whispered softly. "I need you to live."

Darien was silent. He didn't know what to say. Even after all she had been through, because he had failed to protect her, she still forced aside her own pain and suffering to comfort him. How could he ever be worthy of such a being? She wasn't human, no she was something divine that he would never be worthy of.

"You are my heart." She whispered as she stared into his eyes.

"As you are mine." He wanted to kiss her so badly, so urgently that it hurt but he sensed movement behind him once more and he knew Seiya was done with his task of restraining the old woman.

"There's no time for that now." Seiya hissed edgily from behind them.

Darien knew he was right. They had wasted so much time already. He forced himself to pull away from her. Giving her one lasting loving but reluctant look, he stood up and turned to Seiya, all softness gone from his face. Now only the fierce and hard warrior remained. One who needed answers.

He stepped up to Seiya and spoke quietly so Serena would not hear. "Tell me what happened to her." His tone warned Seiya that it was dangerous for him to leave anything out.

Seiya caught the warning all too clearly and instead of protesting that they didn't have time for this, he quickly recapped Diamond's actions with her over the past half an hour. Each time he mentioned Serena's pain or Diamond inflicting an injury, Darien gritted his teeth and fisted his hands. This was a man fighting to maintain his last ounce of control before he became completely homicidal.

"Did he rape her?" Darien snarled furiously.

"I don't think so." He answered quickly before Darien lost it completely, keeping his voice hushed. "She didn't appear to have been touched before I woke up."

Clearly that fact brought little comfort to him.

Darien needed to know if she had been raped or hurt before Seiya had woken. If she had been raped then he was going to rip the offender's balls off and force them to eat them. Needing an answer, he returned to Serena to see with a small amount of relief that she was sitting up and leaning against the stone alter with more strength and less pain in her movements. He quickly knelt beside her and looked into her eyes pleadingly and fearfully. They didn't have much time left and he needed to get her out of there, he just couldn't do anything without knowing.

"Angel. I need to know how they hurt you." He asked slowly, carefully.

Serena looked into his eyes with so many emotions in her own that she looked dazed. She searched his eyes and a small loving smile spread across her pale lips. "It doesn't matter now."

"Please Serena." He begged her with his tone and his eyes. He feared her answer but he needed to know none the less. "Did Diamond do anything more than what Seiya witnessed?"

Serena's small smile fell from her lips as understanding penetrated her cloudy mind. "No." She whispered. "He didn't rape me."

Darien would have bowed his head in relief if he had been able to take his eyes from hers. Without warning, he tucked his glock back into his shoulder holster and he gently lifted her into his arms, being mindful of her injuries, and cradled her against his chest. Serena wasn't up to the task of walking out of there so he would have to carry her and trust Seiya to cover them.

After all the effort he had spent trying to keep her away from Diamond, she had still ended up in his grasp. What would it take to keep her safe from the monsters of the world? Ever since Collins, a.k.a the Red Rose Killer, had brought them together the fight to keep her safe had only escalated. He understood what it was about her that drew in or attracted the attention of every male on Earth. It wasn't just her beauty, it was her innocence and the sense of happiness and peace that radiated from her, welcoming all in. She was the type of person who would always be surrounded by people who loved her very much. She was like gravity. No one could ignore or dismiss her. He had never minded the fight he had to fight to keep her safe and with him but lately he had been feeling as if he were failing that battle. The serial killer he had been searching for two months ago had cost him what he loved most and now Diamond, another psychopath, threatened her and he wasn't sure he could protect her from him. He had tried and time after time he had failed, starting when Diamond had attacked her in her own apartment to this very moment when he had kidnapped and tortured her. No matter what he did, it always seemed like he was failing her. He had promised never to leave her and he had, he had promised to always be there for her and he hadn't been and he had promised to protect her and he had failed.

But even after all of that she still had faith and trust in him, he could see it in her eyes as clear as daylight. She still believed that he would save her, that he would get them out of this and that they would live happily ever after. Why did she have so much faith in him? What was it about him that made her believe in him to no end? He had not only failed her so many times but he had hurt her time and time again.

Why was it always those you loved most who were the ones you hurt the most? No one could hurt Serena like he could, not even Diamond and that power over her scared the hell out of him. He wasn't worthy of it. At least he didn't think so, but she did. Maybe one day he would earn that worth but until then he would assure that she was never hurt, by him or anyone else, ever again. He would ask her to marry him when they got out of this and he would make sure that the entire world knew that she belonged to him and anyone who dared to threaten her or that fact would pay dearly for it. This would be the last time anyone hurt or threatened her. No matter what it took. If he had to use his entire fortune to build an impenetrable fortress to make her safe then that was what he would do.

They reached the door and he waited silently for Seiya to slowly open the door a few inches and scan the dim cold concrete hallway. Long seconds past before Seiya nodded, indicating that the coast was clear, and he opened the door wide. Holding the glock securely with both hands he stepped sideways through the door and quickly placed his back to the opposite wall, his eyes glued on the concrete staircase at the other side of the hallway.

Darien waited a few more seconds before he stealthily followed after him and stepped out of the room that had held his love. He looked over his shoulder and not trusting the old woman to keep quiet, even though she was bound and gagged, he gently set Serena down on her feet behind Seiya and silently closed and locked the only door of the hallway. She wouldn't be getting out of there without help. He turned his attention back to Serena and Seiya. He noticed that Serena was looking slightly stronger with every passing minute and for that he was grateful. Maybe if the time ever came she would be able to run or at least walk on her own. He couldn't guarantee that he could carry her out of there but he would guarantee that she would get out of there. He could make no other guarantee other than Diamond would not be in a position to follow her if she had to run on her own.

At that thought he quickly moved towards Seiya and whispered into his ear so low that not even Serena, who was standing beside him, could hear.

"No matter what happens to me, get her out of here."

Seiya turned and stared at him but he said nothing. It was clear that he didn't like the thought of Darien not being able to get Serena out of there himself. There was only one thing that would result in him being the one to get her out of there and that was his death.

Long moments passed before Seiya finally spoke. "I watched her die inside at the thought that you were dead once, I will not have to do so again because she won't survive it again. If you want to get her out of here alive, then you must live."

"Just get her out of here." He ordered authoritatively, leaving no room for any more to be spoken.

Serena watched as Darien stepped away from Seiya and turned his attention back to the corridor before them and the cement stairs at the end of it. The only light that lit the corridor came from the dim light bulb above them and the bright light flooding down the stairway from the floor above. It was light enough for her to see the silhouette of the two men with her but not light enough for any colour to meet her eyes. This place was so gloomy that it made her think of a tomb, and it may just become that. Their tomb. So many times their lives had been threatened over the last few weeks but now it was far greater than ever before. They were on Diamond's territory surrounded by enough highly trained men to be a private army. Diamond's private army that were armed to the teeth. How many more close calls where they going to have? How many times did she have to watch Darien narrowly escape death before it did finally catch up with him? She didn't know how Darien had survived that explosion at the school but she knew for certain that it had been a miracle, a close one by the look of Darien. His body was so battered and beaten that it was a miracle in itself that he was still on his feet. He was covered in black bruises that were still forming, cuts and scratches, dried blood covered most of his arms and drying blood stains patched his torn clothing. His hair was mattered worse than she had ever seen it, and by the looks of the various patches of angry red skin, he was covered in painful burns. He had a slight limp and his grip on his glock wasn't as firm as it usually was. He was exhausted and in pain.

He looked like he had survived worse than an explosion.

How was he still on his feet, let alone still going? He was in no condition to fight anyone, let alone someone as dangerous and as well armed as Diamond. He was going to be killed and it was going to be all her fault. Diamond wanted her, not him. Why had he come after her? How he had found her she didn't know, she doubted Diamond would have left behind flashing neon signs advertising where they were, but now it was going to get him killed.

She couldn't let that happen. She had to find a way to get some help or at least to get Darien out of there with his life.

Darien was now at the base of the stairs and was looked up cautiously with his weapon primed and ready for action. Ready to defend and protect.

She studied his face. She knew that look, she had seen it only once before when he had acted to kill to save her life the night they had had their showdown with the Red Rose Killer. With Collin's whose mother had been so twisted by her grief and remorse had become a monster just like her son. The look on Darien's face told her that people were going to die this night, by his hands and one of those was going to be Diamond. Darien wouldn't let him escape again to come after her again. The lengths Darien went to protect her were terrifying and she didn't know how much longer she could bare it.

Darien signalled for them to join him at the base of the staircase.

Seiya wrapped his arm around her waist and half carried, half dragged her down the corridor to him. They moved slowly but silently through the shadows until they reached Darien who was preparing to ascend the staircase and face whatever dangers lie above them.

Serena couldn't let him do that, the thought of him being out of her sight nearly stopped her heart but the knowledge that what he was doing was extremely dangerous nearly killed her. "Darien." She gasped, so quietly that he only just heard her, and she reached out for him.

Darien heard Serena's urgent plea and he turned to see her arm weakly raised, reaching for him with panic and fear in her eyes. He ignored her hand and took hold of the side of her head, his fingers disappearing within the delicate golden strands of her long free flowing hair, and he looked deeply into her eyes, offering her all the comforting assurances he could in the fleeting seconds they had in which they were not alone. "Serena, no matter what happens know I love you and that I'm with you always."

"Don't die for me." She begged him pathetically, her trembling voice held the tears that her dried trembling eyes could not. "Not again."

"I'll never leave you." He promised her before he released her and stepped back without another word. Without giving her the words she wanted that he could never keep.

Darien forced himself to ignore the fear and pain his love was enduring in order to focus on the situation and get her out of there. He cautiously raised his head so his eyes were level with the floor above and he scanned both directions of the hallway that the staircase led to. From his location he could also see into two rooms, one appeared to be a bedroom and the other looked like a study or office. He didn't know how long backup would be and he wasn't going to hide in a corner and just wait to be found. They were running out of time, it was a miracle that they hadn't already. The car rolling through the mansion and into the pool should have alerted the occupants of the mansion to the fact that something was wrong. He didn't know why it hadn't brought them running downstairs to check on their prized prisoner that had brought them what could only have been a king's ransom. Instead, every direction he looked was deserted.

That alone brought the fact that something was wrong, screaming to his attention. Had they set a trap for them? Were they waiting around the corner waiting to pounce on them? He didn't know but he had to get Serena out of there. They were sitting ducks where they were. The staircase was the only way out and they had to take it. He wouldn't leave Serena there another moment for Diamond to take pleasure in torturing her to death. She hadn't been raped and the few cuts she had received would heal completely and leave no permanent damage. The psychological damage that had been caused by what she had believed to be him dying would be far more difficult to undo than whatever Diamond had done to her before he had arrived. Serena was the strongest woman he knew and she had learned, long before they had met, how to deal with Diamond's psychological torture but she had never learnt how to deal with her greatest fear, the fear of losing him. He would help her through that when they were out of there.

Something he would have to deal with later was that he had failed her and how close she had come to being raped and tortured to death. So many times he had saved her from those who had wished to rape her, it was a danger her beauty and purity cursed her with but never had it come so close to happening since the Red Rose Killer. He couldn't let it come so close again. He had seen how rape could destroy a woman, her spirit and kill her inside and he couldn't let that happen to Serena.

His grip on his glock tightened as he took a single second to force back the blinding rage that threatened to erupt and take away his focus. If he let any of that hit him now he would get them killed, he had to keep his emotions under control and he had to get them out of there. He had to get Serena out of there.

Now.

He crouched down and turned to look Seiya in the eyes seriously. He quickly indicated, using law enforcement sign language, with his hands that he would go first and provide cover as he brought Serena up after him.

Seiya nodded once, giving his silent confirmation of both his understanding and his compliance.

Darien moved stealthily up the last few stairs, all the while constantly scanning the area and keeping his ears alerted for any sound that might alert him to anyone approaching. He could hear nothing but silence and the frantic pounding of his heart as it worked overtime to pump blood and morphine and adrenaline, which was most likely the only thing keeping him going, through his exhausted body which protested painfully every time he moved. He crouched tensely by the large square hole in the floor with his weapon held firmly and ready in both hands. In his weakened and exhausted state his reflexes weren't what they should have been and so he needed to be ready to act before his enemy have a chance too.

He sensed movement beside him as Seiya emerged, staying low, and stepped to crouch at the other side of the opening for the staircase. Darien watched out of the corner of his eye as Seiya reached down and pulled Serena gently up onto the floor with them. He tensed even more, his entire body tensed like a spring ready for action. He would take no chances with Serena. At least none that he absolutely didn't have too. Diamond had already proven that he would do anything to get and keep his hands on Serena.

Now they had gotten out of the cellar undetected they had to get out of the mansion undetected. While he had been searching for a way in he had also keep looking for a way out. The best chance to get out without being detected was at the east side of the mansion. There was a low balcony that they would be able to jump off and the thick shrubs and bushes were only thirty feet away. It would be their best chance to get out of the house without detection but that meant having to make their way through half of the mansion. A mansion that had floor to ceiling windows and was light up like the fireworks on New Years. They had to be quiet and careful but at the same time, they were running out of time. If anything, they were on borrowed time.

If they were discovered, Darien wouldn't have any choice but to hold them off while Seiya took Serena and made a run for it. He didn't like being parted from Serena but right now Seiya was in the best condition to get her out of there, or at least find some time until backup arrived.

Speaking of backup, where the hell was Andrew? He should have been there by now. With any luck he was only minutes away and hadn't been caught or killed.

With one last scan and a second to listen, Darien nodded at Seiya to help Serena up and he moved down the hallway a few feet and looked through the open doorway for any sign of movement. It was a bathroom and it was empty.

As they moved, Seiya being sure to keep Serena in front of him so she was protected between the two of them. Right now Seiya knew that keeping Serena too far away from Darien would be like taking cubs away from a lioness. It would be a certain death sentence. He was so overprotective of Serena, how did she not feel smothered?

Seiya shook his head and quickly pushed away the random thought. Darien had already moved onto the next open doorway so he carefully but quickly moved both himself and Serena, who he was supporting as she was still too weak to move while crouched, on her own.

It was so bloody bright! The entire place was white and every single light was on! They were even leaving black dirt stains on the white carpet below their feet but there was nothing they could do about that. Hopefully if anyone came along, they would think that they belonged to another resident of the mansion. If they raised the alarm it would be only too easy to follow the footsteps to them. They may as well be leaving a trail of glowing radioactive breadcrumbs.

Without warning, Darien froze mid stride and it took Seiya every ounce of balance and coordination that he processed not to fall straight into him. The next thing he knew, Darien had planted his back against the wall, draped one arm over both him and Serena and pushed them down to the floor while he extended his gun arm and pointed his glock at the figure that had just emerged from a doorway two doors down.

Darien held his breath and aimed. He didn't recognise the large bulky man but he wore the exact same military getup as Diamond's henchmen had at the cabin. He aimed straight for his head to kill him silently.

The henchman was fully armed and held a magazine open in his hands that Darien saw was a pornographic magazine. He was so engrossed in the magazine that without looking up, he turned down the opposite direction down the hallway from them and kept walking without even looking up.

Darien breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed his gun arm and his hold on Serena and Seiya that was keeping their noses to the floor. Clearly the guy hadn't gotten the news about the mansion's new hallway leading from one end of the house to the new ornament in the pool.

He had been fully prepared to kill the man, the only thing that had made him hesitate to see what the henchman would do was that Serena would witness him taking a life and he didn't want her to see that. He didn't want her to fear him, to see him kill so mercilessly and without hesitation. Serena was also innocent in that watching someone die so violently would traumatize her forever.

Still, he wouldn't hesitate again. That had been too much of a close call. He had to get them out of there now.

He turned his head and looked down at Serena who was hunched under Seiya's heavy protective arm. It was a small comfort that Seiya was nearly as protective of her as he was. If something happened to him Seiya would do everything in his power to get her out of there.

Serena was looking up at him with trembling fear in her eyes. Fear for her own sake or for him, he didn't know but either way he didn't like seeing such a look in her eyes. He wanted to comfort her but words would not be spoken now. He quickly reached down and took her hand gently in his own. He gave it a gentle squeeze and a tiny reassuring smile. He wanted to tell her that nothing would ever happen to her, that he would protect her no matter what but his small smile was all he could give her.

Releasing her hand, he turned his back to them and scanned the hallway before him. He strained his ears to hear anything but again there was nothing. He couldn't even hear the henchman's footsteps anymore. It seemed that that explosion really had messed up his hearing. He cursed silently to himself, that was one more disadvantage that he didn't need! What was it going to take to get a damn break tonight?!

Forcing himself to return his focus to the situation, he crept forward to the next doorway and a quick glance told him that it was clear to go onto the next doorway that the henchman had just stepped out of. He took an extra moment to check the bathroom before he crept forward. He checked two more rooms before the hallway ended and opened up into a large sunroom filled with white leather and glass topped furniture.

Darien hesitated, quickly assessing the room and the risks. The room was very open and had several doors and hallways leading into it but at the same time there were several pieces of furniture that could provide cover. They had to go forward, they couldn't go back the way they'd come. It would burn precious time and energy that they didn't have but then again the sunroom was a huge risk. If anyone walked in the chance of being seen were overwhelming. It would only take one shout from one henchman and they would be surrounded and royally screwed.

They had no choice. They would have to risk it.

Turning his back to the wall, he forces himself not to look at Serena as he looks straight into Seiya's eyes and gives him a meaningful nod.

Seiya doesn't needs words to understand what it was that he intended. They had no choice. They would have to risk the open to get to freedom. They would be sitting ducks if they were seen but there was no other way. He felt Serena stiffen in his hold, she seemed to sense that things were about to get a whole lot more dangerous for the man she loved. He didn't look down at her, he couldn't see the pain in her eyes again that her eyes had held earlier that day. He had never seen anyone look so hollow and lifeless. She had died inside and now it wasn't difficult to tell that she feared losing him again even more now she had learned just what it was like to lose him.

He strengthened his grip around her in preparation for Darien's actions. If Darien was seen, he didn't need to be told to know that he would cause one hell of a diversion and then hold them back as long as he possibly could so they could run. Serena wouldn't leave him, he would have to drag her away.

Until he had met them he had never believed that true soulmated love existed but now he had seen it he felt compelled, just like everyone else who had been so fortunate to realise just what it is Serena and Darien shared, to protect it. To protect them. He understood why their friend's had been willing to risk themselves for the both of them. The love they shared not only affected Serena and Darien but everyone around them. The love they shared was like gravity, everyone had to obey it and everyone was drawn to it, held by it. The love, laughter and life the two held was felt by everyone and it was something precious. Something that had to be protected and because of that, Seiya was willing to give his life to protect them. Not because it was his job but because he had found something worth protecting and if he did die tonight, he would die leaving behind a piece of himself in his son. He did no doubt that that little boy was his son now, he knew it. He couldn't explain how and he didn't want too. But he would also leave this world knowing that he saved one of the most precious and most pure things in the world.

That would be an honourable death.

As he stared into Darien's eyes, he made him a silent promise that should anything happen that he would protect her. He would get her out of there at any cost, he would keep her safe no matter what it took.

Darien braced himself for what he would see and how it would hit him before he looked down into the eyes of his love. Every time he did she looked at him as if it were for the last time. She was so afraid of losing him, so afraid of having to watch him die again that it was breaking his heart. What would it take for him to convince her that he wasn't going to leave her again? He loved her more than anything else and he would do anything for her. If he had to give his life for her then it would be a worthy sacrifice. There was so much more he would give for her than just his life. It was easy to sacrifice one's life for another but it was so much harder to live for that one. Should he die this night, then he would find a way to let her know that he would always love her and always be with her, even in death. She was his entire world and to die for her would be the greatest sacrifice he could make for her, but it would not part them. Nothing could ever part them. He would sacrifice his life, he would die, with no regrets or hesitations. As long as she lived then as would he. She was so much stronger than she realised, she could live on without him. She would live on and be happy and maybe even one day love again, that he would never object too. All he wanted was for her to be safe, happy and loved. He didn't want her to mourn him for the rest of her life.

Darien had been avoiding her eyes but finally he looked down at her and she knew that he was saying that what he was doing was dangerous and he may not come back. He was begging her to run if something happened to him and he was telling her how much he loved her and that he would always be with her. The gift of being able to communicate so much to the other with just one look had always been one that they had shared. They didn't need words or sonnets of love and devotion. That one look was enough but this time she couldn't accept what he was saying. This time she couldn't let him go. So many times he had proven that he would die for her but never had she proven the same to him. That would change now. She couldn't let him risk his life for her, she couldn't let him die for her. She had lost him once and she now knew that that sacrifice would be one that would be made in vain. She would not survive losing him again. Not to death. He was strong, he would live on if something happened to her if she asked him too, if she made him promise her that she would live on. She wouldn't live without him and she wouldn't let him risk his life for her again. It wasn't worth it. She wasn't worth his sacrifice, his life. He had such an important part of this world, he did so much more than she did. He saved lives by locking up the bad guys, by preventing more murders. The world needed him and she couldn't let all the good he would do be lost because he had given up his life for her. This time it was her turn to risk her life for him, to save him and assure that he lived on. She wasn't afraid of death, she was only afraid of losing him. Of losing the man she loved more than life and if she had to take her unborn child with her then so be it. Darien would never know that she was pregnant when she died. Amy would never tell him, she wouldn't cause him anymore pain than he had to bear. No, Amy and the girls would look after him for her and eventually he would love again. He held too much love and life within him not to love again. She didn't want to die but if there was no other way to assure Darien's survival, then so be it. She would die a thousand deaths for him. She had always been the helpless damsel in distress around him, always needing to be protected and defended but no more. She couldn't let anyone else risk their lives for her anymore, so many of those she loved had already been endangered and even injured for her. She couldn't risk letting someone lose their lives for her.

There was something in her eyes that Darien didn't like. He had always been able to read her through her eyes, she was always so open and held so much of herself in her eyes. She held her heart in her eyes but right now there was something he couldn't name but it put him warily on edge. He didn't have time now to analyse it, he had to get her out of there but he had from past experiences to watch her when she had such a look in her eyes, it usually meant trouble. He silently pleaded her with his eyes to stay put and not to do anything stupid, they didn't have time with words.

Casting Seiya one last momentary glance, he spun around on the tops of his feet and turned his attention back to the room, scanning it thoroughly but quickly. The room was enormous and filled with expensive furniture such as the two long white leather lounge sweets, several large glass topped tables with golden framing, several stocked book cases along the wall to his left and much more but it still looked spacious and not in any way overstuffed. There were several doorways leading into the room, most of which either held a closed door or a long well light hallway. There was no movement, no sound and that worried him greatly. This was the perfect place for a trap but they had no choice but to risk it.

Slowly he moved a step forward while still remaining crouched down along the wall. His body was aching, exhausted and every movement was a straining effort. He wouldn't last much longer. The morphine was slowly losing its effect and the adrenaline in his system wouldn't keep him going forever and when he lost that he would have nothing left. His will was unyielding but his body had been beaten and battered, burned and injured, and he had long surpassed his limits. He had to get Serena out of there before his body failed him and he had to do it before they ran into anyone else. He was in no condition for physical confrontation.

Cautiously, he stepped away from the wall and left the cover of the doorway and entered the room, remaining low and silent, his weapon held ready in his hand. He wouldn't use it unless he had absolutely no other option. He had no silencer and the noise of the gunshot would alert everyone in the mansion to his presence.

He reached his target, the closest of the furniture that provided suitable cover, a thick white leather lounge chair and he concealed himself behind him and strained his senses for any sign of danger or movement but again there was nothing which was putting him more and more on edge with every passing moment. Either Diamond was arrogant enough to think that he had won and had no need for tight security and he just hadn't discovered them yet or he had discovered them and were waiting for them to walk into his trap. Either way, he had no choice but to keep going forward. He would have to risk walking them into Diamond's trap.

He crept forward, being careful to remain behind whatever cover he could find as he moved slowly and stealthily into the middle of the room, all his senses and instincts alert and strained around him like a radar. He was acutely aware of his surroundings, a talent he'd gained after years on the force.

While half of his mind was focused on the situation, the other half was basking in the pleasure from the thought of what he was going to do to Diamond once he got his hands on him. He planned to get Serena to safety and then begin the hunt for Diamond and when he found him he was going to make Diamond feel every ounce of pain and terror he had inflicted upon Serena, only a hundred times worse. He didn't like the thought of leaving Serena but he would do whatever he had to do to make her safe and that meant wiping Diamond from the face of the earth. But not quickly. No, he was going to take his time, make it last as long as possible, maybe even days. Diamond had hurt Serena before they had met, from the moment he had read Serena's file during the hunt for the Red Rose Killer, ever since he had learned what Diamond had done to her before he had come into her life, he had loathed and despised Diamond but now it was more than that. Much more. Although they had never officially met, they were mortal enemies. One could not live while the other did. One of them was going to die and by the gods, if he had anything to say about it, it wouldn't be him!

"Darien!" Came a sharp hiss from behind him that snapped him from his thoughts.

Darien reacted instantly. Still crouching low, he spun around and raised his weapon ready to fire at the threat that Seiya had dared to speak aloud to alert him too. Only at the last second did he realise who it was who was crawling towards him, quick and low. He released his tense hold on the trigger that would have only needed the slightest bit of pressure more to fire the weapon. Taking a single moment to breathe a sigh of relief that he hadn't shot the woman he loved, he reached forward, grasped her upper arm and pulled her to him where he crouched low behind one of the thick white leather couches. He felt anger and irritation rise up within him but he forced it back. Now wasn't the time to scold her for disobeying him and not remaining with Seiya, he had to get her to someplace that provided more cover.

At least she had proven that she was now strong enough to move on her own. At least for a while but if he ever did get her out of there, he was going to kill her himself! How many heart attacks could one woman give a man in one day?

He pulled her protectively under his arm and pulled her close while he peeked out from behind the couch to scan the room for any sign of movement. Seiya had broken the silence, someone could have heard him.

Long moments past and still nothing but silence. He didn't know whether to be relieved or certain that they were heading into a trap. There was no way their luck could be that good, not after the exceptionally bad run of bad luck they'd had over the last few days.

As he took a moment to calm his racing heart, he was thankful for the extra little burst of adrenaline he'd been given the second before but just how much juice did his adrenaline glands have left? The human body couldn't possibly come stocked with that much. They had to get out of there quickly or he was going to find out just how little adrenaline and strength he had left. It also didn't help that thanks to the blazing heat of the explosion, he suspected that he was dangerously dehydrated. His mouth was drier than the Sahara Desert and he was beginning to lose the fight against the wave after wave of light-headedness that was so determined to hit him.

He reached for Serena's hand and prepared to move when without warning his instincts flared into life, screaming urgently at him that something was very wrong and that they were in grave danger. But before he could raise his glock or even turn to look over his shoulder at Seiya, Seiya spoke, his tone filling him in on everything that his instincts and senses were trying to tell him.

"Darien." His tone was sombre and cautious, and louder than the whisper it had been.

As he turned his head to look over his shoulder, he sensed Serena tense and moved further into his side as if seeking safe haven there.

Seiya was now on his feet with his arms held above his head and a look of sombre defeat on his face but fierce will in his eyes. It was the look of a man who had a gun to his head but wasn't about to submit to the henchman standing behind him who was indeed holding a gun to the back of his head. They stepped into the room as the sound of doors opening and heavy footsteps filled the silence of the room.

Every instinct within him screamed at him to protect Serena at all costs, to get her out of there because if the henchmen were there then that meant that he was there as well, but he knew if he did something stupid and reckless that he would just get himself killed and he wouldn't be there to save Serena.

"So you managed to survive that explosion Darien." Diamond's highly amused, arrogant voice filled the room. "You must tell me how you managed it but then again, you do seem like a man who can manage a few miracles from time to time. I mean look at how long you managed to keep her from me, and now here you are trying again. Although I would have thought that by now you would have learned just how futile your efforts are."

Darien was damn near erupting from his hatred, fury and irritation at the cocky, arrogant voice. He wanted nothing more than to leap over the couch at his back and beat him to death with his bare hands!

The sounds of movement drew closer to them and suddenly several of Diamond's henchmen were surrounding them, pointing their various firearms straight at them. Firearms ranging from the military glock to M-16 automatic rifles.

Darien automatically pulled Serena protectively against him and wrapped his arm around her while with one hand he span his weapon in his hand and grasped hold of the barrel, and then he offered the handgrip of the weapon to the closest of Diamond's henchmen. They'd been caught and he didn't need to be told to surrender his weapon. They had walked into a trap. He had known that Diamond was arrogant but not stupid. It was his fault that they were caught and he had to do what he could to keep Serena safe and unharmed and with him. If he didn't obey or at least appear submissive until he found a way to turn the tables, then Serena could very well pay the price for the trouble he caused.

As Seiya lowered his arms and walked over to them, Darien helped Serena to her feet but he kept her as close as possible and carefully placed her strategically to his left where she was the most protected between him and Seiya and the furthest from Diamond and his henchmen. He didn't raise his arms in surrender as he turned to face Diamond, who was staring at him from ten feet away with the largest, darkest, more evil smile of pleasure and amused delight on his face that he had ever seen, and glowered at him, conveying all of his hatred and murderous intentions on his face.

Serena stared up into the eyes of her love as he stood protectively between her and Diamond. She had never seen anyone's eyes so black or so filled with murderous hatred. This was a man who wouldn't hesitate to kill the object of his hate in the most excruciating way possible. This man couldn't be the man she loved, not the man who was so filled with love and affection for her. How could a man who held that much love and will to protect at the same time hold so much fury and hatred? Was his will to protect her that overwhelming in him? Had protecting her become an obsession? A compulsion that had driven him to become this? The Red Rose Killer had never been as dark, Rubeus Collins had never had eyes this black. Is this what his will to protect her was turning him into?

"You just keep walking into trap after trap." Diamond was gloating delightedly. "I'm glad you survived that fire Darien. Now she gets to watch you die again."

The growl that rumbled from within him was purely animalistic. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, Diamond." He snarled darkly.

Diamond studied him for the longest moment before he took several steps forward until only the couch between them separated them. When he spoke it was with childish amusement. "You really think you can kill me? After all this, even though you're now only inches from me, you're still can't kill me. After all you have survived, after all you have done, this is how you are defeated. It's pathetic and disappointing really. I expected so much more from you. You've tried so hard to keep her from me, yet here we are. When are you going to understand that this is meant to be? That she is destined to die by my hand?"

Serena sensed the wild animal in Darien that Diamond was taunting was only seconds from seizing control of him and sending him flying across the couch to attempt to beat Diamond to death but she knew he wouldn't make it. It would be shot before he ever got his hands on Diamond and she couldn't let that happen. She had to calm him ort she would lose him. Again.

She turned her back to Diamond against her better judgement and looked up into her love's hard and deadly face. She raised her hands, ignoring the pains, aches and protests from her body, and placed her hands on his chest, one hand over his heart. "Darien." She whispered gently, pleadingly. Desperately.

It took him a long minute before he tore his wild fuming dark eyes from Diamond and looked down at her. For a moment the look of hate remained in his eyes but then it gradually began to fade. Love did not fill him eyes but the hatred and fury had faded enough for her to be certain that when she spoke, he would hear her. For a moment she doubted whether or not even she would be able to calm him this time, she had always been able too before but this time was different. This was her love who had been pushed past his limits in every way possible to the point that he had become half man, half furious and murderous animal that was filled with hatred and the compulsion to protect.

"Forget him and just look at me. See me, my love. Hear me." She begged him, her voice nothing more than a whisper. "Remember what we share. Remember the strength to fight for it and to remember who we are while we do. You are a good and honourable man. A man who would never harm anyone by choice. Please, Darien. I know you're in there." Keeping one hand over his heart, she raised her other hand to his face and gently cupped his cheek, allowing him to feel the connection between them. Allowing him to feel their love.

Long moments past and the fear in Serena, that this time their love wasn't enough to calm him, grew within her. She had to calm him, she had to keep him alive so that she might find a way to get Diamond to let him live, if not let him go. Seiya would be easy to get free, Diamond cared nothing for him. It was Darien that he wished to use to hurt her even more. She had brought this down upon the man she loved the most and she had to find a way to lift it back up from him.

She didn't blink. She didn't dare to look away from his eyes for even an instant and gradually something familiar began to return to his eyes. She felt her Darien return to her, the man she loved with all her heart.

"A good and honourable man is what she thinks of you Darien but you and I know better, don't we?" Diamond's superior voice drew their attention back to him.

Darien raised his gaze and the moment it hit Diamond's gaze again, the dangerous animal within him returned.

"We're the same Darien." Diamond went on, for now ignoring everyone else in the room but him. "Only I've accepted my dark nature where you fight yours but you won't be able to fight it forever. Soon you will become something much more worse than me. Something much more dark and dangerous. The hunters of the hunters always make the best killers. They teach you how to catch killers but at the same time they teach you how to be one. It's so easy. So much more fun too." He laughed. "You feel it, don't you? Every time you catch that scum you chase. How many times have you come close to just pulling your gun and saving the courts the trouble of a trial? To kill is so easy for us. So natural. How long do you think you can keep fighting it for before you get that first kill?" he waved his hand dismissively. "And I'm not talking about killing in self defence. I'm talking about watching the life fade in the eyes of those you want dead. It's so sweet, so delicious."

"You're wrong!" Serena snapped defensively. "Darien is nothing like you! He's good and descent! He'll never be anything like you!"

Diamond looked down at her with black laughter in his eyes. "Really? Do you really believe that looking at him now?" He raised his gaze back up to Darien. "More importantly, do you believe what she says Darien? Come on, tell her that I'm wrong. Tell her that you've never been tempted to kill, tell her how good and descent you are."

Serena spoke before Darien could, because a part of her feared greatly what she would hear from him, he had been put through so much turmoil this night that he just wasn't himself. No, tonight he was a solider with only one mission and that was to save her and eliminate the threat to her. "I know what Darien is. I've seen it, I've felt it. He would die for me and he would kill for me. Kill to make me safe. That comes from love, not hatred. Say what you want but I will never believe any different. He will never be you, Diamond. I know the both of you. I know the heartless monster you are and the honourable and loving man Darien is. Nothing will ever convince me different."

Darien was blown away by the depth of the faith and devotion she had in him. She had spoken with such conviction that it was clear that she believed her words with all her heart and soul. How did she hold so much belief in him when even he had to admit to himself that Diamond wasn't completely wrong. There had been times when he had wanted to take justice into his own hands and he had barely been able to hold himself back. After seeing a man who had just raped, mutilated and then dumped an eight year old girl in the river like garbage, laugh carelessly and say that she deserved it, who wouldn't want to kill the son-of-a-bitch? Is that what had pushed Diamond over the edge? Had he taken that one extra step and finally stopped fighting? Had the inhuman sights of the job finally overwhelmed him with madness? God knew the job drove a lot of good men over the edge, some to the bottle, others to narcotics and some even to murder. He battled it every day, the need to do something more to prevent even more innocent people getting hurt by those who had no conscience or mercy. Over the last two years the only thing that had kept him going was knowing that at the end of the day he would crawl into bed with Serena, with a woman who had proven to him that there was still good in the world.

Darien could never forgive Diamond for anything he had done but that didn't mean he did understand him and what it was that drove a good cop over the edge. Then again, Diamond could just be a psychopath who had always been the way he was now. Either way, the man was going to die for what he had done and he wasn't going to let him take him over the edge with him. He wouldn't become a monster like Diamond, no matter what. He protected the innocent and those who couldn't protect themselves. They depended on those like him to fight back the evil of this world and he would never stop doing that. No matter how hard it became, and should he die in that fight then that would be a price he would pay.

"We may be alike, Diamond but do you want to know what separates us?" Darien asked him. He tightened his arms around Serena in reassurance and thanks for her support and belief in him but he did not look down at her, he just stared straight ahead into Diamond's eyes so he may see his own conviction. "It is that I choose not to pull that trigger. I choose not to be a monster like you. I choose to be a good man. I choose to fight scum like you so others don't have too."

"What pretty words." Diamond smirked with a chuckle. "You put on the mask of a good man and you play the part well, but we both know that it's just an act. One that will one day be seen through."

Darien couldn't believe the arrogant bastard. He couldn't be told he was wrong. He was just a spoiled child who listened to no one and always had to get his way. "It's no mask. It's who I am Diamond. It's who Serena and my friends have made me. That's another difference between us. I cherish what I have. I don't hurt and abuse it. It is a gift to me, not something to be owned and claimed."

Diamond's eyes momentarily glazed over as he took the time to bask in a memory Darien dreaded to know. No doubt his words had reminded him of some form of torture and abuse he had committed against Serena. A crime he would soon pay dearly for.

"Oh, how sweet her helpless little cries of mercy were." Diamond practically purred. He lowered his gaze to Serena's. "Do you remember Serena? How sweet you were and how sweet you will be again. You see that's why I can't let you go. We've only just begun." His dark playful mood turned serious and deadly. "I'm actually glad you didn't die in that little explosion Darien. Now she gets to watch you die a slow and painful death before facing her own."

Serena sensed Darien tense once again. He was so close to exploding that she didn't know if she would have time to calm him this time. Her dead and pain-filled fate she could handle. Darien's she could not and Diamond knew it. Despite how much they had both changed and how much time had past, Diamond still knew her well enough to know that the best way to hurt her was to hurt what she loved and she loved nothing more than she loved Darien. She had to do something and now, but what? What could she do? She was weak and injured, and there was nothing she could say or offer Diamond that would result in Darien's safe freedom. Never in her life had she felt so helpless but at the same time felt so desperate to do something.

Serena blinked dumbly. Diamond and Darien were still talking and threatening but the words faded from her understanding as something had caught her attention, movement in the doorway behind Diamond. Movement no one else seemed to have noticed.

It had only been a brief flash, a reflection off of something black and metallic moving through the darkness of the room behind him. For a moment she considered that she had imagined it but then she saw something that made her catch her breath and her heart beat with renewed hope.

She carefully wiped her face of anything but nonchalance. If anyone noticed that she had noticed something, then it would be investigated and discovered, a very bad thing if that movement had come from some form of help for them or even something they could use as a distraction to find a way to escape.

Looking around the room slowly and carefully, so not to draw attention, it was clear that no one but her had seen it. All eyed were currently on the two conflicting males of the room who were still involved in their deadly testosterone driven pissing match.

At her back Seiya remained protectively but tensely still and silent, ready to spring into action the moment he was needed. What he planned to do she couldn't even guess but it was some comfort that it wasn't just the two of them this time. During their ordeal with the Red Rose Killer they had been alone against him. Andrew had been shot and backup hadn't arrived until it was over. Then again, Seiya was just one more person they could get killed. Half of her was grateful and comforted by his presence and the other half was fearful for his sake.

And then behind Diamond there was movement once again, only this time it brought both great hope and great fear to her.

Before anyone could realise that there was another in their midst, a man emerged from the doorway behind Diamond, holding a glock that was in seconds pointed right at the back of the long blond haired man's head. His eyes were set hard and were filled with unfamiliar anger and fatal determination. This was a man with the need for vengeance in his eyes.

Serena sensed all the men in the room react except for Diamond, who was still unaware of the weapon aimed at his head. A few of the henchmen took a step forward but quickly stilled when the man with the gun shot them warning glares. Clearly the henchmen didn't care anything about Diamond except that he was their payday.

Darien and Seiya sensed the nearness of action and they moved closer so she was almost pressed protectively between their hard and tense forms.

Finally Diamond seemed to realise that something had changed and it hadn't done so in his favour. He tensed and his smile fell from his lips.

"Tell your men to drop their weapons Diamond." Andrew ordered authoritatively, his grip on his glock steady.

Diamond hesitated.

Andrew stepped forward and pressed the end of the barrel against the back of his head with more force than was necessary to make his point. "And in case you get any ideas, that was my pregnant wife you kidnapped and now she's in a coma, so don't think I won't splatter your brains all over my partner's face."

Both Darien and Serena were impressed and speechless at Andrew's extremely colourful threat. He had either been watching way too many movies or he truly was fighting to urge to do just as he threatened. Andrew had never been the reckless one. He had always been the rational one who had a gift for remaining calm in these situations. Andrew must have loved his wife just as much as Darien loved her, and was just as overprotective of her.

Diamond seemed to come to the same conclusion as he nodded meaningfully once at his men and they dropped their firearms to the floor and kicked them away. Darien and Seiya acted quickly to pick up a weapon and arm themselves while kicking the weapons further away from the henchmen.

"Andrew, buddy. Great timing." Darien nodded to him in greeting. Honestly, he didn't know if he'd ever been happier to see his partner and best friend in all of his life.

"Jesus Darien. You look like you've been through hell." Andrew looked pointedly at his appearance.

"I have been through hell." He said as he indicated with the M-16 he was holding, for the henchmen to raise their hands above their heads. "That explosion was hotter than hell."

Andrew turned to her and looked her up and down, brotherly concern coating his face. Now that Darien was no longer holding her like a protective shield, he could get a good look at her physical appearance.

"Serena! Are you alright?"

Serena looked down at herself and she understood Andrew's concern. The white nightgown she had on was covered in patches of blood and she suspected that she had more than a few bruises and visible cuts. Her entire body ached and throbbed, and she didn't know how much longer she could stay on her feet. She was trying to appear strong and okay but the truth was she didn't know how much longer she could last. The evening sickness and evening fatigue that she was trying so hard to suppress wasn't helping either.

Darien still didn't know she was pregnant and she was thankful to all the gods in heaven for that fact as there would be no way Darien would retain any rationality if he knew. And that would only result in getting him killed.

At the thought of the child she carried she couldn't help but dare to take a moment to dream of what it would be like if they all got out of this. How would Darien react when she told him? Would he be happy and ask her to marry him? Or would he be angry that she hadn't told him sooner and that she had taken such foolish risks knowing she was pregnant? Even so, after they got past all that, was there a chance for then to have a normal life? She and Darien could raise their child together and be happy and together for the rest of their lives. She could have that dream now. Darien was alive.

At least for now. They still have to get out of all of this mess alive.

"I'm fine Andrew." She told him weakly. "Just a few scratches is all."

Andrew's eyes flashed with fury just as Darien's had and he glared at the back of Diamond's head murderously. Clearly he didn't like the idea of the one he thought of as a kid sister being hurt.

"She really is sweet, isn't she?" Diamond asked in a sing-song voice. "Brushing off her own pain so those she cares about don't worry. Too bad you weren't here to hear her scream as I ran my knife along that delicately smooth skin of hers. Oh, she's so soft. It's enough to make a priest hard-."

Both Darien and Andrew roared in uncontrollable rage and then everything happened so fast before Serena's eyes.

The room erupted into chaos as everyone seemed to move at once. Diamond jumped back and rammed his elbow into Andrew's side as Andrew had been about to knock him over the back of the head with the butt of his glock. Andrew grunted in pain and dropped his weapon. In the same moment, Darien had been about to jump over the couch to get to Diamond and no doubt kill him but he was tackled in midair by one of Diamond's henchmen that was twice his size. They land on the floor, Darien with the large henchmen on top of him. Darien grunted in pain as the enormous heavy man knocked his breath from him. This left Seiya to deal with half a dozen henchmen on his own armed with only a glock in each hand. Outnumbered, Seiya could do nothing in time to prevent to of those he held back at gunpoint dive to the floor to retrieve their weapons. As he lowered his glocks to deal with them, the henchmen to his left stepped forward and swung his fist hard, right into Seiya's gut.

The room was chaos with loud shouts, heavy footsteps and the sounds and thuds of physical contact that was neither friendly nor gentle. Serena didn't know what to do, she was frozen in the middle of the room with so much happening around her.

Without warning, something within her screamed at her, warning her of danger. She didn't now how she knew, but she looked over her shoulder to see Diamond standing against the wall on the other side of the room with a glock in his hand and he had it pointing straight at her. He was looking at her with his empty black eyes and an evil triumphant smile on his lips.

Serena couldn't move, she could do nothing but stare into his eyes knowing that he was going to shoot and kill her and there was nothing she could do about it but she didn't care. All that she cared about was her love who was currently fighting for his life and the sadness that filled her heart that she would be taking the life of their child with her into death. Would he ever know that she had been pregnant with his child when she's died? She hoped not, it would only hurt him more.

Andrew was lying on the floor between them with blood gushing from what he suspected was his broken nose where Diamond had hit him with the butt of the glock when he had taken it from him. He turned and looked up at Diamond expecting him to see him aiming the weapon at him to kill him but what he saw was much worse. He had the weapon aimed at Serena and clearly intended to pull the trigger to kill what it was they were all fighting to protect.

"NO!!!" He roared as he pushed himself to his feet and ran for Diamond to tackle him before he could pull the trigger but he knew before he had even risen from the floor that he wasn't going to make it. He had to save Serena at any cost.

Andrew's desperate, horrified roar echoed through the room and all of the men of the room. Darien turned with ice cold horror and dread filling him like the icy waters of the artic and he saw a sight that made his heart screech to a halt. Diamond had his weapon aimed at Serena and Andrew was running towards him to stop him but he was never going to make it. He had to save her! Forgetting about the thug he had a moment before been locked in hand to hand combat with, he leapt into the air to sail back over the couch and knocked her out of the way.

But he knew that he was never going to make it before Diamond pulled the trigger.

Seiya had heard Andrew's desperate cry and he was already running as fast as he could towards Serena to push her down and out of the way of the line of fire but he knew that he wasn't going to make it. Despite that knowledge he pushed himself harder. He was only a few feet from her now. He had to save her. He understood why everyone fought so hard to either protect her or have her. She was light. Light that was more precious than anything could ever be.

As the three men moved towards Serena, each who was only a few feet from their target, she was standing stone still staring Diamond in the eye, staring death in the eye, only a few seconds had past since Diamond had pointed the glock at her. She knew none of the three were going to make it. She was going to die and everything would end. All of the danger and pain and hurt her friends and family suffered because of her would end. It would all end. And even though she was only a few heartbeats from death, she felt peaceful and calm.

She closed her eyes. She had accepted her fate.

'_I love you Darien.'_ She whispered serenely in her mind to him.

Diamond fired. Crimson blood splattered over the flawlessly white décor. Darien, Seiya and Andrew froze as a soft gasp escaped Serena's pale lips and her eyes flew wide open.

One of them had just been shot.

* * *

**Serena. Darien. Seiya. Andrew. **

**Prepare to say goodbye to one of them. **

**Stay tuned, Chapter 14 which will be up soon!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm back from wilderness Tasmania! Back to my computer and back to civilisation! I would just like to say that I love modern plumbing! 8 weeks of cold showers and lining up every morning to use the only bathroom behind a dozen relatives! At least it was better plumbing than at my oldest Uncle's place. Using the bathroom there takes on a whole different meaning! It involves a few sheets of toilet paper, a shovel and a whole lot of bush (Aussie word for forest/wilderness, etc).**

**Anyway, instead of boring you with my relatives and holiday stories, here is the next chapter. Now the ending is going to be taking a slightly different direction than it originally had before my unfortunate computer mishap (once again, I love my little niece) and as such I know many of you aren't going to like the ending of this chapter. Please remember that all the characters have been stressed and pushed passed their limits in every way possible, including emotionally and now they have to deal with all that baggage before we move onto a happy ending, ok? In Love and Bloody Roses 1, there weren't really any characters dealing with what had happened but it isn't happening for drama's sake. It's leading somewhere. So the next chapter or two are going to have a little more drama than action.**

**Okay, enough rambling from me. Enjoy! Oh and there is only one more chapter before the Epilogue! So we're nearly at the end!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Seiya slammed into Serena hard, knocking her to the floor and pinning her beneath him, just as Andrew reached Diamond and tackled him at the waist, throwing them both to the floor in a tangled heap. It took Darien another second to reach where Serena lay flat on her back beneath Seiya, who was lying protectively over her using his own body as a shield, supporting most of his own weight on his knees and elbows so not to crush her delicate form with his heavier muscular body.

"SERENA!!!!" Darien screamed frantically as he fell to his knees by her side and gently rolled Seiya off of her. The man had just saved her life, but he wanted to see how badly she had been hit, which had allowed him to suppress the urge to shove him roughly off of her. Seeing another man lying on top of her like that just went against the grain in the worst possible way.

'_Oh, please god! Don't let it be dire!'_ He begged every god in heaven to let her wound be nothing more than a flesh wound at best. If it were anything more there would be no way he would be able to control himself. He would hurt Diamond in every way humanly possible. He knew the pain of being shot and he wished it on no one, least of all his Serena. His beautiful angel who's stubborn spirit could rival any other on earth.

Seiya rolled onto his side to the floor on the other side of Serena from Darien to reveal the front of her nightgown that was now soaked with blood from her breasts down to her thighs. It was a hell of a lot of blood, a fatal quantity of blood. It made the night gown stick to her like a soggy second skin, revealing that she was truly naked beneath. There was little of the night gown that wasn't stained red with blood. The deep blood red looked bright against the contrast of her fair, pale bruising skin and golden hair.

Horror filled him at the sight of his love covered in so much blood. There was just too much blood for it to be a flesh wound. No, the bullet had pierced something vital. The thought that she may be dying and the pain he knew she must be suffering was almost enough to stop his heart. All feeling left his body as he gasped in horror and pulled her up against him as Seiya slowly sat up. The front of his own clothing was drenched in her blood.

"Don't worry, baby. Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine." He babbled urgently and numbly against the side of her head. "I'm going to get you help and you'll be fine." He held her against him and rocked her back and forth gently like a small child. He knew he should be doing something to stop the bleeding but right now he could do nothing but hold her for a few precious moments.

She had to be fine or else he wouldn't be. He had to save her, he had to get her help and he had to get it now! Stomach wounds were so dangerous and most often fatal without immediate medical help. What was he going to do if he lost her? He was going to tear Diamond apart and then he was going to skin Diamond alive in the slowest, most excruciating way possible. And then he would join her in death. Tears poured freely from his eyes as he rocked her against him. He had to get control of himself, he had to slow the bleeding and buy some time. Backup was on the way and they would be able to get a medivac helicopter. It was her only chance.

He quickly but gently laid her on the floor and turned his attention to her blood soaked stomach looking for the wound but he could barely see through the tears in his eyes that were blurring his vision. His hands were wet with her blood. The memory of the sensation was something he would never forget, even if she did live. Even if they both lived for the rest of eternity.

It wasn't until Serena reached up and took hold of his wrist that he looked up into her face to see that she didn't appear to be in pain. How could she not be in pain? Had she gone into shock? That, he knew, was a very bad thing. He had to keep her conscious and with him. If she closed her eyes there was a good chance that with her injury gushing so much blood that she would never open them again.

Serena could see the fear and horror in his eyes. He was so scared for her, so scared of losing her, so scared that she was in pain. She knew exactly what that felt like. For a short time she had lost him and the damage it had done to her would never heal. "It's not mine." She whispered weakly as she turned her attention to Seiya.

Darien followed her gaze dumbly to see Seiya sitting up and breathing in rapid, short and pain-filled breaths. He was slumped weakly against the back of the white leather couch with his blood soaked hands pressed down against the gushing hole in his stomach.

Now Darien understood. The blood soaking Serena was not her own, it was Seiya's. Seiya had taken the bullet meant for Serena and now he was dying. The blood must have covered Serena when he had been lying on top of her. He had saved her from the bullet Diamond had meant for her and it would cost him his life. He could do nothing but stare numbly into the dying man's eyes whom he was now indebted too more greatly than he could ever repay. This man, who he had disliked only weeks ago and who had flirted with Serena in front of him, was now the man who had saved her life. Who had saved both their lives at the cost of his own. He was speechless. What could he say to the man who was giving his life for what he himself could not live without? What words could he say that could possibly convey his gratitude?

Serena couldn't feel the tears filling her eyes that were blurring her vision. Her entire body was numb. Diamond could have shot her and she never would have felt it. Andrew had been shot while trying to save her from the Red Rose Killer but she had never been able to seriously blame herself for that for several reasons. One of which was that he had lived but this was different. She knew this man was going to die and he was going to do so for her. Someone was going to die for her, a man who had become a good friend to her in their short time together. He was a man who reminded her so much of Darien and it seemed that they were more alike that she ever could have realised. He, like Darien, was without hesitation in willing to give their lives for her. She just wasn't worth this! She wasn't worth the lives of others, especially others that the world needed! Honourable men like Darien and Seiya, who everyday fought to keep so many safe and they never asked anything in return, that the world needed!

Why?!?! Why did anyone have to die?!

"Seiya." The trembling word escaped her lips before she had even realised she was speaking.

Seiya gave her a weak, pain-filled grin. "It looks like I'm out of this fight. Pity. I would have liked to see you hand Diamond his own beating heart." He laughed weakly but the laughter soon became a coughing fit that brought metallic tasting blood to his mouth. It seemed all the blood in his body wanted to leave him one way or the other. The white hot pain that felt like it was burning him from the inside out was slowly subsiding, replaced with cold numbness. He was dying and he knew it. He wasn't an idiot. He had been hit good and there was no hope for him and judging by the remorseful and sorrowful look in Darien's eyes, he knew it too.

One thing about being around death all the time was that you knew it when it was staring you straight in the face.

Seiya lowered his gaze to the weeping pale face of the woman he was dying for. The woman he was willing to die for. He didn't want to die but if he had too at least he could do so giving his life to save the life of an earthbound angel. He really did understand now how so many could love her, how so many were willing to risk their lives for her. He almost felt honoured to be the one to die for her. Truth be told, his life had been rather empty, all he'd had was his job. At least now his life would mean something more than it would have. And there was no one on earth more worthy and deserving of his sacrifice than the couple before him. They had been through so much and were so much in love. They were proof that there was still true, soulmated love in the world and that was a world he wanted his son to know.

At the thought of his son he felt a prang of sadness and regret. He wouldn't be there to watch his son grow up, never be there to teach him to shave or how to pick up a girl. He would never see his son graduate or get married but he would be his father's son. He _was _his father's son. He would survive and he would be strong. He would look after his mother and he would grow up and walk his own path.

His son would be alright.

Seyia reached down and pulled his badge from his pocket. He stared at it for a moment, remembering the day he had gotten it so many year ago when he had been a young, eager rookie. He held it out to Serena, knowing she would do what he was going to ask of her. She would honour him. "Please give this to my son." He looked into her eyes, trying to silently tell her that everything was going to be alright. Even though he was bleeding to death, he still felt the need to comfort her. "Let him know that his father loved him and please tell him one day when he's old enough that I'm sorry I couldn't be there for him." And he dropped his badge into Serena's outstretched hand.

"I'm so sorry, Seiya." Darien whispered sadly but gratefully. "It should have been me but thankyou. I'll never let this be forgotten. I'll make sure you're remembered as the hero you are. Your son will know that you died a hero. I promise. I'll take care of him."

"Thanks." He gave him a thankful pain-tainted grin and turned back to Serena. He could feel his time running out and he didn't fight it. The pain was almost gone, he felt cold and numb. "Serena. I can see the guilt and blame in your eyes. Don't blame yourself. This was my choice and it was always a risk of the job. You're so special but you don't see it." His voice was growing softer and weaker as the darkness grew thicker around him. His vision was beginning to noticeably blur and he could no longer feel anything. Not even the cold. He looked back at Darien. He knew he only had a few minutes left at best. "Take care of her." He turned back to Serena. "Remember, don't blame yourself. . . I chose this. Tell my son . . . I'm sorry. I wanted to . . . be in his life."

Serena reached for his cold hand and lifted herself out of Darien's hold to kneel by him. "I will." She promised, trying to hold back her tears but she was losing the battle.

Seiya weakly held up his blood covered right hand and offered her his glock. He didn't have to strength to hold it anymore. "Be strong and end this." He whispered hoarsely. "Don't let . . . Diamond win. Don't let . . . him take anymore away . . . from you."

Serena took the cold glock from his cold hand and his hand fell heavily onto his lap. "I'm so sorry." She whispered through her uncontrollable sobs. "Forgive me."

Seiya grinned faintly as the last of his vision was consumed by the darkness. "Nothing to forgive." He was actually surprised at how peaceful and calm he felt. There was no more pain, no more cold. He felt as if he were simply falling asleep even though he knew he wasn't. He was dying and he was at peace with it. Darien would find a way to get Serena and Andrew someplace safe and he would deal with Diamond. His son would be fine. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. Everyone would be fine and now it was time for him to go. He wasn't afraid, if anything he felt free.

And then he knew no more.

* * *

Darien could do nothing but watch helplessly as Seiya's breathing grew weaker and weaker. He had passed out from the loss of blood and he was minutes at most from death.

Seiya was lying flat on the floor and Darien was holding his hands firmly over the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding but it was futile. He couldn't stop the bleeding any more than he could stop the rive Nile from flooding and he had already lost so much blood. Too much blood. There was almost no hope for Seiya now but he wasn't going to let Serena know that. She was cradling his head on her lap, trying to wake him even though she knew deep down that there was nothing she could to do so. He was paler than she was and his pulse beneath their hands was slowing. His heart was barely pumping now, trying to keep the remaining of his blood moving around his body to keep him alive but in doing so it just pumped more and more blood from his veins.

Behind them, Andrew was trying his best to hold Diamond and his henchmen back from them but he was gravely outnumbered and outgunned. A few minutes ago, Diamond's henchmen had retrieved their weapons and opened fire. Andrew had immediately returned fire, tipping over the large dinning table to use as cover but he had soon been pushed back behind the couch by the constant raining gunfire. Now bullets in the dozens flew over their heads and pelted the wall behind them. Andrew fired back, keeping them at bay but Darien knew he was quickly running out of ammunition. He'd been on his final magazine for the last minute and a half. He only had three or four shots left at most.

He no longer had a choice. He had to leave Seiya with Serena and join the battle or they'd all die.

"Serena!" He snapped urgently, drawing her attention from Seiya's motionless form to him. "Come here and press down hard here. You have to stop the bleeding."

She obeyed quickly, keeping her head low as she took his place. Seiya's cooling blood continued to gush from him and seep through her feminine fingers.

"Where are you going?!" She demanded urgently with wide eyes.

Darien met her gaze head on. She was feeling so much right now that it had to be complete chaos within her. No doubt she was blaming herself for Seiya's fate. He would have to help her deal with that later, no matter how hard it was for him, he had to save their lives now and not let Seiya's sacrifice become one that had been made in vain by letting his become the first. They had to win this.

For Seiya.

"I have to help Andrew or we'll all die." He wanted to reach out and stroke her cheek instead of reaching for his discarded glock on the floor but he couldn't. He had to end this.

But one thing was for sure. Diamond was going to pay for this. In full.

Taking one more moment to stare longingly at her, he turned his back to her and crouching low behind the couch, he stepped up to Andrew's back. It only took those two steps to get him back into serious situation mode. He needed to concentrate on getting them out of this and nothing else. Not even Serena's heart-wrenching uncontrollable sobs.

"What've we got?" Darien asked his partner as if it were just another day on the job.

Andrew pulled back and put his back to the back of the couch to answer him. He was breathing rapidly, most likely from the adrenaline that was flooding his system, and pulled out his magazine to check how many shots he had left. "I've taken out four but there's still seven and Diamond left. I need another magazine." He informed him hastily as he saw that his magazine was empty as he'd known it was. As cops they had been trained to always count the shots they fired.

Darien reached into his pocket for his only extra magazine and handed it to him without hesitation. They had to find a way to turn this into a different kind of fight. He had to turn it from a fire fight to a hand-to-hand one. They didn't stand a chance if they continued the fire fight. They were too greatly outnumbered and outgunned. There had to be a way.

Diamond was an arrogant bastard who believed he would win this without a chance of losing, he could use that. He had to challenge Diamond's ego and self-believed superiority. A plan slowly formed in his mind, or at least something that resembled a plan. It was more like an idea, one that could easily get them killed but they had no other option. He had to try it. Diamond's weakness was his belief that he was smarter and superior to everyone else.

"Hey Diamond!" He shouted, careful to make his tone mocking and sarcastic. He needed Diamond to take the bait. "You having fun?! Because I'm getting bored!"

Four. Three. Two. One.

The gunfire around them subsided.

"So what do you suggest?" Diamond called back from the other side of the room. He sounded annoyed but alert.

Clearly the guy wasn't a _complete_ idiot.

"Putting the guns away and doing this more up close and personal, unless of course you're worried that you can't take me in a fight." He taunted him. "I mean do you really what to kill us when you can have more fun torturing us to death in front of Serena?" He ignored the pain-filled and suffering sound Serena made. "After all, it wasn't any fun torturing her when she had no will to live, right? I'm the one she loves. I'm the one she can't live without. Are you really going to waste that by killing me with a bullet? I know I wouldn't."

Silence.

Darien knew Diamond was thinking about his taunt and he didn't want him to do that. He couldn't let Diamond figure out his buff. Springing into action before he could think too much about what he was doing, he jumped to his feet, sprang himself over the couch and the overturned dining table in one swift move. His feet hit the ground running towards the closest of the henchmen who had taken cover behind a lightly polished wooden desk and sent his clinched fist flying into the man's face with all the strength and force he could muster. The henchmen didn't have time to recover from his stunned shock at his bold move before he was knocked unconscious in one solid punch to the face.

He was still sliding down the wall to the floor unconscious when Darien turned his back to him and was searching for his next target, who happened to be the one man standing between him and Diamond.

This henchman didn't fall so easily. His was over twice his own size and didn't have the disadvantage of being taken by surprise. It seemed these henchmen, these mercenaries, were well trained and highly skilled. They were dangerous and Darien really didn't like being outnumbered by them. A gang of street thugs he could handle on his own but this was out of his league. He ducked to avoid taking a punch to his own face and swiftly stepped back to prepare for his offensive attack. He hadn't had such a challenge since that time he'd accidentally offended Lita and she'd wanted to kill him. Like Serena, the girls all had passion and a spitfire temper, the only difference between the five girls was their individual ability to control themselves.

Moving forward, he leapt into the air and spun himself around while kicking out his leg, aiming for the man's face but at the last moment, he threw himself backwards and Darien's heel missed him by mere millimetres. He landed in a crouching position with his back to his opponent, which was not a good thing. Hearing movement behind him, he sprung into action almost reflexively. He threw himself backwards and braced his arms behind him to take his weight below him. He flew back through the air, narrowly missing his foe's hand that had been outreached to take hold of him.

Hitting the floor, he reversed the momentum and pushed himself up into the air. He brought his hands up and grasped hold of his opponent's wrist just as gravity reclaimed its hold on him. As he fell back down to the floor, he yanked the henchman forward and down with him. Catching him off guard, he fell off balance and started to fall forward.

If Darien didn't act immediately, the man twice his size was going to crush him. Releasing his hold on him, Darien brought his legs up, grasped the man's head with his feet and yanked with all his strength.

The henchman gave a startled yelp as he was caught halfway down and thrown by Darien's grasp around his neck by his feet. He went flying through the air to land hard on the floor three feet from Darien.

Darien considered finishing him off but figured that the man would be out of the game for a minute or two while he gathered his senses. Instead, he jumped to his feet and looked around for his main target. He could hear hand-to-hand combat happening behind him which told him that Andrew had joined in on the fun. Trusting that Andrew could take care of himself and that he would call him if that changed, he quickly scanned the room for Diamond.

There!

While Andrew was preoccupied with the two henchmen he was street fighting, and fighting dirty which made Darien proud of him, Diamond was taking aim at his back from the corner of the room. The man was the biggest coward he had ever known and his hatred for him was beyond description. Diamond had committed so many crimes against him and those he loved. In such a short time Diamond had nearly killed or captured them multiple times, he had almost blown himself and an entire school filled with young children up, he had tortured Serena and now he had taken the life of a good man who had saved Serena's life.

It was time that this man's evil was put to an end.

* * *

No matter how hard Serena pushed down on the wound, she hadn't been able to stop the bleeding but then it had slowed right down until it was barely oozing out of the gaping hole in Seiya's stomach.

Her mind told her that that could mean only one thing. Seiya's heart was no longer pumping blood around his body. But her heart refused to let her listen, at least for a few short moments.

"No." She whimpered to herself. She took her hands from the wound and reached for his pulse point at his neck but there was nothing. She couldn't find his pulse. His skin was pale and cold and he was as still as death.

"NO!!" It couldn't be! He couldn't be dead! She hugged his lifeless head to her chest. "Seiya! SEIYA!! No!! Please!!! Don't die!!!" She screamed hysterically though her broken hearted sobs.

This was all her fault! She was the cause of all this! So many suffered because of her and now someone had lost their life! Now Seiya had lost his life! What had she done to deserve this?! What had Seiya done to deserve this fate? He was a good, honourable man who had protected the innocent and had put monsters like Diamond back behind bars. He shouldn't have died! He shouldn't have tried to save her! Every time someone tried to save her they got hurt or killed! Seiya had done nothing but try to protect her! He had fought so hard against his restrains in the wine cellar while she'd been tortured. He had wanted, needed, to save her so badly because that's who he had been.

Movement out of the corner of her eye drew her attention and she had to grit her teeth to keep from screaming out.

Diamond had a gun pointed at Andrew's back. She would have already been on her feet to save him if Darien wasn't already doing so. She watched as her courageous lover knocked the gun from Diamond's hand and they started to fight.

Hatred and fury unlike anything she had ever known exploded within her and she didn't know how she managed to hold it down but she did. Diamond had hurt her so badly and not just tonight. Ever since she had met him all those years ago, years before she had met Darien, he had been hurting her in every way possible and he had done so for no good reason. Diamond was a monster, nothing more and it was time that she did something about him instead of depending on those she loved to protect her.

Diamond wasn't going to hurt her or anyone else any longer.

Darien heard Serena's broken-hearted, hysterical screams but there was nothing he could do for her right now. No matter how much he wanted to go to her and take away her pain, he couldn't because right now he _needed_ to protect her. Already between him and Andrew four of the henchmen were down for the count but still they were outnumbered and outgunned. Her cries told him that Seiya hadn't made it. He quickly pushed the thought aside. He would allow himself to deal with it later when they were all safe.

Right now he needed to deal with the problem at its source. He had prevented Andrew from being shot in the back by the same man who had already killed one of them and who wasn't going to kill another. Darien knew what he had to do. He had to kill him and quickly. He wanted to make him pay for all he had done, for all the pain he had caused but ending this before someone else got hurt was much more important. Diamond would burn in hell for all time and that would be punishment enough for him.

Darien had knocked the glock from Diamond's hand and now Diamond was glaring at him with hatred and rage on his face and in his dark, empty eyes.

"You think you can take me, Detective Shields?" Diamond glowered at him as they circled each other, step for step.

"I think the question is, can you take me?" Darien smirked. "You're very good at shooting men in the back but how are you at face to face?"

Diamond growled low in his threat furiously. He didn't like being challenged or mocked but then again he wouldn't like what was coming. Darien planned to tear him down from his pedestal and kick his ass in the most humiliating, painful way possible. Diamond had hurt him and his own and now he was going to endure the consequences of that.

Diamond and the entire world were going to learn that there were serious consequences to messing with him and his.

"Come on Diamond. Face me." Darien goaded with a cold grin on his lips as they continued to, step for step, circle each other in the dance of rivalling predators. "Are you too cowardly to take me on?"

Diamond was growing more enraged and aggravated with every passing second. He wanted to fight but he didn't want to lose and he knew if they went one on one that he would lose.

Quickly and badly.

Before he could stop him, Diamond reached behind his back and pulled something from his waistline. Darien didn't have to wait long to find out just what it was. In the next second he found himself staring down the barrel of a silver glock. There was nothing he could do. He was too far away from him to attempt to disarm him but close enough to him that he had no where to go for cover that he could reach before Diamond fired a round into his body.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Andrew discarding the empty and now useless glock he had been using to hold the remaining henchmen back and was now being surrounded by armed men who were ordering him to put his hands behind his head and get to his feet.

"On your knees." Diamond ordered maliciously.

He had no choice but to obey. He had to live until he found a chance to either help Serena escape or kill Diamond, either way he had to live to save Serena, who was weeping brokenly over Seiya's lifeless body.

"You should have just left her to me." Diamond glared icily down at him as he moved closer to him, leaving only a few feet separating them now. Were he on his feet, Diamond would have been more than close enough to disarm. "She was never worth dying for. Not even as the innocent little thing she was before I was through with her the first time."

Darien glared up passed the barrel of glock into his face and stared straight into Diamond's eyes, showing no fear on his face or in his unyielding eyes. He had little fear for his own fate. It was Serena's fate that terrified him. There was no one left to save her. Once Diamond killed him, he had no doubt that Andrew would be next. He was too greatly outnumbered. Serena was as strong and as stubborn as any woman could ever be, maybe she would be able to find a way to escape on her own. If his death didn't kill her first. "Yes, she is. She's worth anything and everything." He stared hard into his eyes, calm, confident and unafraid. "You hurt her then but you didn't do the damage you think you did. Look at her. She cares nothing for what you can do to her, she doesn't fear you. I don't think she ever really did. She has such a large and caring heart, she cares for others. Not herself. Do you really think you can hurt someone like that? No matter what you do to her you will never get what you want from her. She will never fear you and she will never beg for mercy. She's too strong and wilful for that."

Releasing her hold on Seiya's lifeless form, Serena raised her head and looked up at her love and the monster holding the gun pointing right into his face. Darien did not look away from Diamond but she saw Diamond's eyes flicker towards her. Darien was right and they all knew it. She hadn't been afraid of Diamond in a long time and she would never beg him for mercy. She would die first. Darien believed so much in her, he saw the strength in her that she hadn't but now she could. He had shown her just what she was made of and it was time she started protecting everyone else instead of always depending on them to protect her. She was through being the helpless damsel in distress who always needed to be saved. Seiya had died to protect her. Darien and Andrew were both willing to do the same. All of her friends and family were. What had she ever done to be worthy of such friends who had endless love and devotion for her? She was going to be a mother soon. She had to learn to be strong on her own because she had more to protect now. She couldn't always rely on those she loved to be there to protect her and her child.

Diamond's gaze turned its focus back on Darien. He didn't think of her as a threat at all and it was time he learned just how wrong he was. Just how blind he was. Reaching for Seiya's cold hand, she slowly curled her fingers around the glock resting in his lifeless hand. Her fingers closed around the grip firmly, the weight and feel of it in her hand was somehow both comforting and calming. She gently rested Seiya's head down on the blood soaked carpet and rose to her feet. She was weak and exhausted and in pain but she forced herself to stand, to push it all aside and be strong.

For Seyia. For Andrew. For Darien. For everyone she loved, all who were in danger from Diamond.

Holding the glock securely in her hand, she slowly stepped forward until she was only a few feet from Diamond and she raised her arm and aimed it at him. She kept her arm, her hold and her stare steady as she stared over the weapon into Diamond's eyes with a hard look in her own. She would not show any weakness. However, even after all Diamond had done to her and those she loved, she still wasn't certain that she could pull the trigger to kill him.

But he didn't know that. At least not for certain.

All male eyes in the room turned to her. Most were stunned but Darien's held both pride and anxious uncertainty. He didn't like her holding a gun. It made her a target but he wasn't about to stop her from doing something he sensed she had to do. She had to stand up to Diamond and prove to him she wasn't afraid of him, that she wasn't the weak, helpless creature he believed her to be.

Diamond stared at her stunned but kept his aim steadily on Darien. "What are you doing? Put that down. I know you're not going to shoot me. It's not in you." He was dismissive.

Serena tightened her grip on the glock. Fury surged within her unlike ever before, turning her eyes darker with hard resolve. She wasn't going to yield to him, she would do what she had to do. She had finally had enough. She was going to act to end this. She couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of her.

"You really are an arrogant son-of-a-bitch Diamond. You are so narcissistic that it's made you blind. The world does not bend to you. I do not bend to you. You believe yourself above it all but you're just a selfish spoilt child who blames everyone else and look where it's gotten you. You have nothing, Diamond. No friends. No family. Nothing. Those around you, you had to buy. You had to buy their loyalty but still they aren't loyal to you, just your check book. And look what I have. I have truly loyal friends who would do anything for me. I have a love who would die for me. I have a happy life and a successful career. I have everything I could ever want." She paused for a moment, staring hard into his eyes and allowing him to think about the truth in her words. "You're just jealous of me, you always were. Just the pathetic little boy who wanted the friends another had. You have to destroy me Diamond because I'm all you've come to despise. I have everything you don't. I have friends and family willing to die for me. I have true, ever lasting love from an honourable man who would do anything for me. I have a job and a life I love. Even when you were a cop you had to buy, bribe or threaten those around you. Your own partner hated you. I wonder what he said to you when you called him up asking for help when you escaped. Did he laugh at you? Hang up? You have nothing. Let me ask you this Diamond. What are you going to do when you're finished with me?"

Diamond was silent. Hesitation and uncertainty on his face. He had no answer for her, no matter how much he hated the fact, but still he refused to let himself see the truth in her words.

Serena smirked smugly at him. "You don't know because there's nothing. I don't fear you Diamond and I don't hate you. All I feel for you is pity and if I live to see tomorrow I would have already forgotten you because you're nothing to me. I will remember Seiya because he's the hero who died for me and because he's my friend. You're just like Rubeus Collins was. No one remembered him as anything other than the Red Rose Killer. A monster the world is better off without and he's already being forgotten. In a year or two no one will remember him at all but at least he got a year or so of fame. You won't. No one will ever know you existed. They haven't even given you a name. Even after all the women you've killed. If Darien, Andrew or I die tonight, we will be remembered. So please give me a reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger because I can't think of one. Forget all you've done to me and mine, I still don't have a reason to let you live. You have no one to leave behind. No one will miss you. Hell, I'll probably even be called a hero for stopping the dangerous escaped convict whose name will not even be known by most."

Serena looked around at the few remaining henchmen in the room before turning back to him. She'd seen so many more at the cabin. "Hell, even most of your men have deserted you. What did you have to offer these few to stay? How much? You have no one you can call on if they desert you too. Oh, except for that insane little old woman downstairs and she has no loyalty to you. It is only the hatred of me that forces her to align herself with you. Even she will desert you."

In the distance sirens wailed. It seemed that help was finally on its way.

Serena turned her gaze from Diamond to the last three henchmen left in the destroyed room who were still conscious. "That's the police on the way. So what are you going to do now?" She asked them while keeping her aim steadily on Diamond. "Are you going to stay and either die in a police shootout or end up in prison? Or are you going to abandon him and your payday to run?"

They hesitated, each weighing up their options. Then two of them turned to the third, the largest of them, who slowly turned to her with a solemn expression on his face. "None of you killed Collins's son, did you?"

Serena remembered what Mrs Collins had said. The main reason that they had agreed to help Diamond, apart from the fat check they were no doubt owed, was that they believed that she and Darien had killed the son of a team-mate and had framed him. "Rubeus Collins died as a result of what he had become." She said sadly as she looked into his eyes while trusting Darien, who was glaring with hate-filled intensity at Diamond, to tell her if he moved. "Darien had no choice but to kill him. He killed Rubeus to save me. He killed the Red Rose Killer to put an end to the violent, bloody campaign that was terrorising the woman of LA. The Red Rose Killer died that night. I believe that Rubeus Collins died long before the Red Rose killer."

He studied at her for a long moment before stepped back, speaking authoritatively to his men, "Fall back. We're getting out of here." He stared into her eyes. "This isn't our fight." And he turned his back to them. He walked over to one of the unconscious men, bent down and using the great strength he obviously possessed, he lifted the unconscious large man over his head and onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry.

Rising to his feet, he held the man securely on his shoulder and walked to the door with his men behind him, both of whom carried or supported one of their wounded or unconscious comrades. He was the first to reach the door in the far wall that would lead them out of the mansion but he stepped back and waited for his men to go through first. As they vacated he room, he turned and looked into Darien's eyes.

Darien rose to his feet, knowing Andrew would watch Diamond and he met the soldier's eyes dead on.

"I'm sorry about your friend. We should never have had any part in this but we owed the Collins's a favour from a long time ago. Sempre Fi stays with you for life." He explained, his tone serious but regretful. "But we have to live with what we've done for him. With what we allowed him to do. With what we helped him to do. You've fought well, for the right cause. For us this is over. You don't have to worry about us coming after you. This was never our fight."

And he turned his back and was gone.

Darien blinked dazedly. It was over. Just like that. He couldn't believe it. Diamond was alone and outnumbered, he didn't have a chance against them now. Serena would soon be safe once Diamond had been dealt with. It was almost too good to be true. After so long, after so much running and hurt and just after so much, it was over just like that. Had the weight of loss not been weighing him down, he probably would have cried out with the joy he would have been feeling had Seiya not paid the ultimate price. There would be no celebrations.

He slowly raised his head and saw that Andrew was standing behind Diamond, a glock in his hand that was aimed once again at the back of Diamond's head. Andrew wasn't taking any chances. If Diamond moved, he was dead.

"You're all alone Diamond." Andrew said impassively. "You've lost. You're going back to prison and there's nothing that can change that." He looked pointedly at the glock he was holding on Darien. "Shoot him and it's the death penalty. Hell with all you've done I'd be surprised if they even bothered to give you a trial. That's even if you live through the night as I do believe that if you tried to make a move on him, Serena wouldn't hesitate to pull that trigger. Hell, she'd have to get in line behind me."

Serena stared unblinkingly into his eyes, the hardness in them didn't waver in the slightest. She was still prepared to kill him. He still had a gun pointed directly at Darien. "It's over Diamond. You have nothing left."

Darien smirked superiorly at him over the gun. "You lose Diamond but not to me, to her." He indicated his head sideways at her. "To a woman you considered weak and inferior. You underestimated her and its cost you."

Long silent moments passed in which no one moved. No one dared to say a word or even twitch in case they started a fire fight and another of them lost their life.

A low, defeated sound moved passed Diamond's lips. He lowered the gun to his side and dropped it to the floor at his feet.

Darien acted instantly. He swiftly moved forward and while Serena and Andrew watched him, he retrieved the weapon. The feel of a weapon back in his hand felt good and it gave him a sense of security. It really was over. He turned to Serena to share the news with her but the look on her face and in her eyes froze him dead. She still had the glock aimed diecrtly at Diamond's face. The expression on her face told him she was fighting with herself to not pull the trigger. But her eyes weren't looking at Diamond but at the already drying blood that stained her hands.

Seiya's blood. He could feel it on his own hands. A lot had been rubbed off during the fight but it still stained his hands. The need to wash his hands was almost overpowering him but he ignored it. As much as he wanted Diamond dead, he didn't want Serena to learn what it was to take a human life, even a life as meaningless as Diamond's. She didn't deserve to have that on her conscience. He knew her better than any other, she would never forgive herself for taking a life or ever forget it. She would be haunted by it for the rest of her life and it would destroy her.

Maybe Diamond already had destroyed her. The Serena he knew wouldn't have even seriously considered taking a life. Not even Diamond's. He had to get through to her before she did something that not even he could repair. He couldn't let Diamond succeed in destroying her. It was not just Diamond's physical torture he had to protect her from. Diamond had intended to crush her in every possible way, to dominate and control her completely.

"Serena, my love. My angel." He said soothingly as he took wary small, slow steps towards her with his hands raised in a non-threatening, submissive stance. "Andrew's got him covered. You can put the gun down now. It's over."

Serena didn't lower the weapon, she didn't even move. All she did was stare hard at the blood on her hands as tears refilled her beautiful eyes that were consumed with rage and guilt. He could see that she was blaming herself for all of this, for Seiya's death and he had to get through the rage and guilt to reach her and to convince her to give him the glock before the burning rage won over her moral judgment that was hanging by a thread.

"No." She whispered, her voice trembling as she struggled against her desire, her need, to pull the trigger and take Diamond's life. "It'll never be over. He has to die. I have to end this. I have to make everyone safe."

"Then let me do it." He offered quickly, taking another step forward and stopped. One more step and he'd be within arm's reach of the gun. "If it is your wish, then I will do it. I will kill him, just like I killed Collins's for you. Hand me the gun and I will end this. I will make you and everyone safe."

The tears in her eyes finally overflowed and ran freely down her face. "He killed Seiya. He was just protecting me." She mumbled, her voice trembling. "Everyone protects me and gets hurt because of it."

She was completely out of it. A part of her had retreated into herself and now all that was left was the emotion. The rage and the guilt, the self-blame and the fear. Feat that someone else she loved would get hurt.

"Baby. We protect you because we love you. That isn't your fault. It's our choice." He told her evenly.

Serena had never wanted anyone dead more than she wanted Diamond dead. He had hurt those she loved and he had hurt her. He had made her believe that Darien was dead and she had learnt what it was to die inside. In those hours she had believed that she had been without him, living had been worse than dying. Dying would have given peace but living had only brought pain. She had regained her will to live but the agony and the dark emptiness still lived in her memory as it always would. It had given birth to her greatest fear, the fear of losing him again and become the empty, soulless creature she had been for those long endless hours. She would carry that fear with her always. She didn't know if she could live with it but one thing was for sure. Diamond had to die. This had to end. She couldn't let those she loved be in danger because of her anymore. Darien had been serious when he had told her that if she asked it of him, he would take Diamond's life for her. Could she ask that of him? Ask him to wear the blood stains of another man for her?

She had never killed anymore before but she had seen the effect it had had on Darien. Killing wasn't like in the movies with the hero killing men left, right and centre and then walking into the sunset with the heroine. No, every life he had ever taken stayed with him, even the Red Rose Killer still haunted him. You never forgot those you killed, not even after decades. And she didn't want Darien to remember Diamond like that. She didn't want him to be haunted by Diamond for the rest of her life but could she bear to be? Could she live with Diamond's death forever hanging over her? For those she loved, she would be able to find a way but there was no way it wouldn't affect those around her. Darien would always carry it because she would always carry it. He didn't want her to bear that burden. He wanted her to keep her innocence, her purity.

But as she stared at her blood covered hands, she had to wonder just how innocent she really was now. Seiya had died because of her. She was responsible for the death of a good man, how could she still be that innocent care-free woman if she had blood on her hands? Blood she knew she would never be able to wash away. She would always be able to feel Seiya's cooling blood soaking her hands and seeping through her fingers.

Could she live with Diamond's blood on her hands as well? Would Diamond's blood feel different than Seiya's?

She wanted so much to make those she loved safe but deep within herself she knew she'd never be able to pull the trigger. She would be giving Diamond his victory. If she killed him, he would always be with her and there would never be anything she could do to escape him. She felt so conflicted, so confused, so numb that she didn't know what to do. Long, slow minutes passed and still no one in the room moved. She could feel Darien's eyes staring into her pleadingly, begging her to hand him the gun and let him deal with this. Begging her to let him save her from this. From herself.

How had she ever been worthy of such a man who held so much love and devotion for her? In truth, this wasn't his fight. It was hers and still here he was, ready and willing to end it for her. He had fought her battles and he continued to keep her safe even after everything they had been through since the day they'd met. Everything she had put him through, from explosions to breaking his heart, she had put him through more than most men could tolerate and still he remained loyally and protectively by her side.

How was she worthy of that devotion? How could she ever be?

"Serena."

Serena blinked and raised her gaze over her bloodied hands and the gun to meet Diamond's cold heartless eyes. An evil amused grin shaped his lips as he stared back into her eyes.

"Go ahead, do it." He challenged her through his grin. "Show loverboy here just what you're made of. Show him that you aren't the pathetic little woman who always needs defending." He raised his arms high out beside him with his palms facing the ceiling as if he were catching rain drops, and he stepped forward into the barrel of the gun, bringing it into direct contact with his neck.

A kill shot.

"Do it!!" He snapped impatiently. "Pull the trigger. Learn how easy it is to take a life. End it! Watch the light die in my eyes. There's nothing like it, holding someone else's life in your hands." He nodded his head towards Darien but did not take his eyes from hers. "You're boy toy here knows how much I enjoy it, he had to clean up my mess. All those women. I had my fun with them and then I killed them slowly. Strangled them. I held them as they struggled futilely. I watched the light die in their eyes. Especially that little co-worker of yours, she had spirit. She really did put up a fight. It took a long time for her to die. For the light to fade in her eyes."

He was trying to get her to kill him. He wanted her to kill him before if she did then he would win. Darien needed to get that gun off of her and he had to do it now, because she pulled the trigger. He couldn't and wouldn't let her live with this. Diamond wanted to turn her into a killer if he couldn't turn her into a mindless broken slave. He needed to act fast. If she wasn't willing to give the glock to him then he was going to have to take it from her, for her own good.

He tensed, ready for action, but before he could she spoke, her voice filled with emotion.

"You've killed so many Diamond. So many who didn't deserve to die. And for that you're going to burn in hell." She slowly stepped back from him and lowered her arm, moving the glock to her side. "But I'm not going to be the one to send you there. You're not going to make me like you."

Diamond's grin faded and hatred and rage twisted his face until his features looked distorted and inhuman. "You are like me. At least I have the guts to accept what I am!"

Serena didn't flinch at the violent hatred his glaring gaze was shooting at her. She remained calm as she stared into his eyes. "I am free of you Diamond. That's all that matters." And she turned her back to him and held out the gun to Darien as she stared into his eyes.

Darien watched with relief as her eyes came alive as the anger and hatred faded from her. He took the gun she held out to him and held it securely in his own hand. "Do you want me to do it?" He asked her, completely serious. If she said yes, Diamond was a dead man.

"No. He lives." She whispered with certainty. "Let him live in his hell before he goes to hell. Let him return to his cage for the rest of his life. It's not up to us to judge him and it's not up to us to kill him." She looked over her shoulder to see Andrew had gotten Diamond down onto his knees with his hands at the back of his head. "He can't hurt me anymore because I'm not going to let him." She turned back to Darien. "I'm finally free of him. Completely free."

Darien smiled proudly down at her. He raised his hand and cupped the side of her face, burying his fingers in her tangled but still silky golden hair. "You were never his prisoner."

Serena didn't smile up at him, not even she could manage it after all that had happened, but she allowed her love for him to seep into her eyes. "But I've carried him with me. I've never truly been able to let go of what he's done to me but now I can. I've denied it for so long but now I'm free. Now I know the path of my future that I must take."

That confused him. What had she meant by that? Darien didn't understand why but a chill run through him. There was a meaning to those words that he didn't understand and he didn't like it.

Before he could question her, Andrew's surprised and painful cry pulled his attention from her. He looked over her head to see Andrew on the floor and Diamond hastily backing up from them to the other side of the room. That side of the room had no windows and no doorways in the wall. There was no where for him to go. Why was he trapping himself? Did he have a weapon stashed nearby?

Darien sprung into action. He grabbed Serena by her elbow and pulled her behind him as he raised his gun and aimed it at Diamond's head. It would only take one shot to kill him. If Diamond revealed a gun, he would be dead before he could even raise it high enough to take aim at them.

But Diamond didn't pull out a gun. It was a small black box with a single red button in the centre.

A crazy wild expression had consumed his face. He stared straight into Darien's eyes, holding the small box up high enough for him to see that he had a finger poised over the red button.

It didn't take more than a second for the three of them to understand what it was and that this was a man who had lost it completely and who was no longer concerned with his own fate. This was a man who didn't expect to live for much longer.

In the distance, sirens screamed and wailed but they were still blocks. They wouldn't get there in time to prevent this but by god, if they knew Diamond, then they would sure as hell see the explosion.

"I've wired the entire place with C4, enough to blow us all through the next decade." He laughed insanely as he waved the box back and forth through the air. "It seems we've _all_ going to hell."

And he pushed the button.

Nothing happened.

Darien blinked bewildered. Was it a bluff? The triumphant look on Diamond's face told him that it wasn't, so why were they still there? Unless . . .

Diamond had never planned to blow himself up. He would have made sure there was enough time for him to get clear once he pressed that button. That meant . . .

The clock was ticking.

"GO! Go! Go, go, go, go!" Darien lowered his weapon, took hold of Serena's elbow once more and turned towards the closest door which was a sliding glass door that lead out onto one of the terraces.

But Serena yanked her arm from his hold and looked down at Seiya's pale body that was saturated in blood.

"Serena! We have to go!" He frantically looked around, for what he didn't know, but he saw Andrew was already at the door where he was waiting for them with wide eyes.

"Don't leave him here!" She pleaded, her eyes wide with desperation and urgency. And need. She couldn't leave Seiya there. She wouldn't let herself.

"I'll get him! Go!" He urged firmly as he changed his direction.

As Serena ran for the door, Darien crouched beside Seiya's body and picked him up. He threw him over his head and onto his shoulders. Rising to his his full height, he held Seiya's body securely with his arms and moved swiftly to the door to see Andrew pulling Serena around the swimming pool and across the terrace.

"I win." Diamond's triumphant voice called after him.

"Not yet!" Darien shouted loudly without turning around as he stepped through the doorway and into the coolness of the night.

There could only have been seconds left and Darien knew that he couldn't move fast enough to get away in time while carrying Seiya's body. His entire body screamed at him to get to Serena and protect her. Making a snap decision, whispered a silent apology to him wherever he may be and he tossed his weight, sending Seiya's body over his head and into the air.

Darien was already running around the pool when a loud splash filled the silence behind him that told him Seiya's body had just hit the surface of the pool. He hadn't liked it but he prayed with all his soul that the body would be preserved and left unharmed in the cool waters that hopefully would provide protection from the coming explosion.

He had to get to Serena.

Within seconds he was at the terrace railing. Without hesitating, he threw himself over the railing into the empty shadows below. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Serena and Andrew rolling down the slope having already hit the ground. A moment later he did too and by the force of the fall was sent rolling down the steep grassy slope after them.

Darien lost count how many times he rolled, no doubt giving himself more bruises and scraps, until he was able to throw out his arms and stop himself only a few feet from where Andrew and Serena had rolled to a stop themselves. Darien leapt to his feet and reached for Serena, pulling her to her feet as Andrew rose to his.

"Come on!" He shouted frantically. "RUN!!" And he took off running down the slope while holding Serena tightly to his side. Andrew was a few steps behind them, quickly gaining speed with them.

Behind them, the first thing that told them the bomb had detonated wasn't the deafening boom of the explosion but the burning hot shock wave that picked them up off their feet and carried them through the air for several feet before they finally landed hard. The explosion, that was far more brilliant than the school bombing several hours before, lit up the night more brilliantly than even the sun could have.

As they hit the hard ground Darien didn't even hesitate, he threw himself protectively over the delicately feminine form of his love, using his own body to protect her from the falling burning debris that was raining down heavily around them while being careful to support most of his own weight. There was no cover around them they could use for cover and that meant the only choice they had was to stay low on the ground and pray none of the showering burning debris hit them.

His heart pounded in his chest louder than Indian war drums and his body screamed in protest at the strain of using himself as a human shield. He could feel the flesh on his back developing fresh burns from the explosion and the raging inferno that was the remainder of the mansion.

All around them trees and bushes erupted into flame from both the showering burning debris and the sheer heat from the explosion. Loud booms, bangs, thuds and smaller explosions filled the air around them from the falling debris and the mini explosions and eruptions within the inferno as the fire continued to build hotter and hotter and consumed objects that could no longer stand the heat. The chaos of the noise around him had completely drowned out the sirens that had continued to grow louder as they had grown closer. He could no longer tell how far away backup was.

And then the chaos subsided. Debris no longer rained down and all that was left was the roar of the raging inferno behind them.

Noticing this, Darien raised his head cautiously and looked around to assure it was safe before he moved back onto his hands and knees and looked down at the precious burden he had protected from the explosion. The movement was slow and caused him to grit his teeth to hold back a groan of pain. His body had never before been so beaten and battered and it would only be a matter of minutes at best before it gave in and he collapsed but before that happened he had to know Serena was alright.

"Serena, baby. Are you alright?" He asked her trying to keep his pain and exhaustion from his voice. He finally blinked, clearing his vision, and took in the sight below him that made him forget all about his own weak and injured body that had been pushed beyond all endurance.

She was lying as still as stone and she looked just as pale. There was no colour in her at all and her breathing was weak and shallow, her skin was cold to touch despite the fierce heat burning them. And it most likely had to do with the blood pooling beneath her, flowing from around the piece of jagged metal imbedded in her left shoulder.

There was no doubt about it. It had pierced an artery. If he didn't do something immediately, she would bleed to death within a minute. He had to stop the bleeding and then he had to wake her up.

"ANDREW!!!!" He shouted over the roar of the flames.

Andrew was at his side in seconds. Blood was running down the side of his face from a nasty looking gash on his forehead that he'd either gotten in the roll down the slope or from the falling debris from the explosion. Either way, he'd live.

"Shit!" Andrew swore at the sight of the blood gushing from Serena's tiny frame. He swiftly moved himself to her other side as Darien pressed even harder down on the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding but it wasn't enough.

"Give me your belt." Darien ordered.

Andrew obeyed, quickly taking off his belt, he handed it to him. He knew even though Darien had sounded serious and controlled, he wasn't. Inside he was battling himself. His worst fear was losing her and right now he was once again facing it. Serena was dying and she needed help fast. Help he might not be able to get her in time. He would do all in his power to save her life, even move heaven and earth itself but even then he still might fail and that hung over him more heavily than anything else ever had.

Darien wrapped the belt around her shoulder above the wound, being carefully not the touch the piece of debris imbedded in her flesh so not to cause any further damage, and pulled it tight, cutting off blood circulation. For now. He couldn't cut it off for long. She would lose her arm if he did.

"We have to get her to a hospital."

Andrew looked up at his partner, his friend. His brother. He was so intensely focused on his task of keeping the belt tight around her shoulder to keep her alive. His words had been a desperate need as if his own life and soul depended on doing so and Andrew had no doubt that that's just what it was. He needed to save her more than he needed air to breath or the sun to shine.

Darien's hair had fallen across his face, hiding his expression, but he knew the expression he would see on his face. Pure agony and torture would be twisting his face beyond all human tolerance as he stared down into her pale but angelic face.

Sirens wailed over the roar of the flames but they were still some distance away.

"Serena, baby. You have to wake up. Please." Darien begged her, his voice trembling with tears and desperation. He raised his free hand to her face and gently tapped her cheek, trying to walk her.

Long seconds past but there was no response from her so Darien changed his tactic as he became more desperate and urgent.

"Damn it Serena!" He screamed down at her hysterically. "Open your bloody eyes! Do you hear me?! Open them!!"

Overwhelming relief flooded the both of them as her eyes slowly fluttered open weakly but the relief was short lived. Agony and weakness filled her dimly lit eyes and covered her face as she laid still.

"Just hang on baby." Darien begged her fretfully, as he cupped her face with his blood soaked free hand. He looked down into her eyes, forcing himself to be calm and gentle for her sake. He had to make her believe she was going to be fine. "You're going to be alright, you hear me? Don't you dare think about leaving me." He whispered down to her, his voice choked with tears as they filled his eyes.

In spite of her pain and the darkness that threatened to consume her, Serena raised her hand slowly to his face and weakly stroked his check with her fingertips as she stared into his eyes. Her own eyes were filled with tears of love and pain. "I love you Darien. You've always been there for me. You've always taken care of me, even when I wasn't doing the same for you." She whispered weakly. "But when this is over that's going to change. I'm going to take care of you for once."

Darien didn't know what she meant by that but he wasn't going to waste time by asking her. He'd wasted so much time already. He took hold of her raised hand and gently lowered it to his chest, holding it to him over his heart. He could feel her growing cold as she turned paler and paler before his eyes. Her eyes that were staring into his, into his very heart and soul, were filled with love for him and something else he couldn't name. He could see there was pain in her eyes but there was something else that was different from the love and pain. Something, that for unknown reasons, worried him greatly. "You owe me nothing, angel. Just live, okay? Because when we get through this nothing is going to stop me from walking you down the isle. I'm going to marry you and then we're going to be together forever." He gave her a strained loving smile as he gently stroked her hair. He slowly leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you." He whispered against her hair into her ear. "And I'm going to marry you."

Serena was silent. He needed to be strong now. If she died, then she would not leave him by speaking her intentions to him. She could feel the last of her strength draining away and the darkness was becoming too heavy to hold back. Her body had finally had enough and had reached the end of its endurance.

"I love you Darien." She whispered, barely audible as the darkness fell down over her and she knew no more.

"Serena!! SERENA!!!" Darien's heart wrenching howls forced Andrew to move back away from him. He watched as Darien, while still holding the belt tightly around her shoulder, tried to wake her again but this time she didn't wake.

She couldn't.

And suddenly they were no longer alone.

Andrew blinked and turned to see police and SWAT in full tactical gear were now securing the area like dozens of swarming bees. Their shouts and orders were lost in the roar of the inferno of the mansion and the wailing sirens coming from the other side of the house. As they shouted at him, ordering him to get down, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his ID and badge, flashing it to them. They slowly lowered their weapons as the closest of them radioed for the paramedics.

Andrew turned his attention back to Darien who hadn't even noticed the renewed chaos around him. He just clung to Serena, howling like a heart-broken wolf in suffering intolerable misery.

The paramedics arrived within seconds, but like the wolf he was, Darien refused to let anyone take her from him to help her. He'd lost it. He was a broken tortured man who was consumed by agony and suffering. He held her to him as if she were his lifeline and growled at anyone who tried to get near her.

Andrew knew he was the only one there, still conscious, who had a chance of getting through to him. Serena needed help and not even the SWAT guys were daring to get too close to him. There were some things that your instincts and survival impulses just screamed at you to stay away from. And the current look on Darien's face, which was one of pure danger right down to his near black eyes, was something that not even the bravest of men would have dared to antagonise.

Andrew stepped forward warily and lowered to his knees, still several feet from him. He didn't want to provoke him. He had never seen his partner like this before. It was like he had died and his body and basic instincts had taken over and that made him dangerous even to his friends and family.

"Darien." He called Darien's attention to him making sure to keep his tone calm and careful while keeping his stance non-threatening and relaxed. "You need to let the medics have a look at her or she'll die. No one here is going to hurt her. They want to help her. Please Darien. You have to do this to save her life."

Long silent moments passed in which on one dared to move. Andrew stared into his friend's eyes, keeping his stare even and serious but at the same time reassuring. Slowly something of Darien returned to him as his eyes filled with tears and pure misery and self-loathing.

"I couldn't protect her." He whispered brokenly.

Andrew didn't know what to say. The man was blaming himself for this, for every time she'd been hurt because he hadn't been able to protect her and it seemed that this time had been one time too many.

"You are the only one who can protect her, brother." He told him honestly. "You have protected her but right now the only way you can help her is to get her help. To give her to the medics and let them help her. They can save her life." He looked down at her with desperate pleading eyes. "But she doesn't have long left. She needs help or she'll die. She's losing too much blood. You know what arteries can pump out thirty litres of blood a minute. There's only seventeen percent of that in the human body. Remember?"

Darien followed his eyes and looked down at her and her blood staining the both of them. There was a lot of it.

And the ferocity faded from his eyes. In the same second the paramedics swooped in and pulled her gently from her arms to rest her on the ground. Darien allowed this, remaining close to her as they worked to stop the bleeding that the belt hadn't been able to completely stop.

And then a SWAT guy put a hand on his shoulder and told him to move back and give the paramedics some room.

And all hell broke lose as he once against became a feral animal with only one mission. Protect Serena.

Andrew jumped to his feet and stepped back as Darien grabbed the SWAT guy by his wrist and with a war cry, he threw him over his shoulder. He rose menacingly to his feet and took up a defensive stance, scanning the area quickly and distrustfully for any more of those who he believed stood between him and Serena.

"Darien-!" Andrew called out but before he could get his attention, someone else caught it and Andrew cut himself off mid-sentence. "No! Don't!" He warned but it was already too late.

Another swat guy moved in to take him down, his intention clear on his calm face, but as he reached Darien, Darien leapt into the air and spun his body around, throwing out his right foot. With a heavy, meaty thud, Darien's heel connected with his face and the SWAT guy went down, hard.

Truly realising the threat he was, three SWAT guys and two uniformed officers closed in on him at once.

Andrew stayed back, out of the way of the dangerous wolf that was homicidally protective of the woman at his feet, surrounded by urgent paramedics ignoring the commotion behind them, as the five men tried to control him. It took them another minute to get a decent hold on him as he kept knocking them on their asses and one poor son-of-a-bitch on his face. They tried to pull him back away from her so the paramedics could focus on their task but he wouldn't be moved. Not even by five men.

"That's it! Drop him!" One of them ordered through his deep pants, his voice irritable. It took them several seconds more to wrestle him to the ground and put his face to the dirt but he still struggled against them.

Andrew watched helplessly as they tried to calm him by reassuring him that she was going to be alright but he had to give the paramedics room to work.

The uniformed cop next to him stared at the still violently struggling Darien, trying to get back to his feet and back to her. "What's with him?"

Andrew looked down at Serena with pure sorrow in his eyes. "He can't leave her. She's a greater part of him than anyone can understand." He whispered, not knowing if the young cop heard him or not, but he didn't care.

If Serena died, then so would Darien.

* * *

Serena moaned groggily.

The darkness was slowly easing back and awareness was gradually seeping through the cracks in her hazed mind. The first thing that came to her attention was that her entire body ached, and in several places throbbed, but she could also sense the drugs in her system making it harder than normal to push back the haze that refused to release her mind. Her shoulder was the worst of the pain, it felt stiff and she could feel the heavy bandages wrapped around her from her shoulder to around her chest. The second was that she was laying in what could only be a hospital bed judging by what her senses were telling her. She could feel the crisp sheets surrounding her, smell the hospital grade industrial cleaners and she could hear the beeping of what could only be a heart monitor. She had learnt the sound well years before when Darien had been in hospital after the Red Rose Killer had nearly killed them both. She had refused to leave his side until he had woken. At the time the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor had been a comfort to her, it had been a reassurance that he was still alive and was growing stronger. And the third awareness that hit her was that she was not alone.

Serena slowly opened her eyes enough for everything to slowly come into focus. For a few moments her vision was blurry but everything cleared and she was thankful that it wasn't bright in the room. The curtains were closed, thankfully keeping the golden sunlight beyond at bay and the lights above weren't glowing with white light. The door was closed, thankfully keeping both the light and noise beyond out of the room. It seemed her head had not been spared from harm. A throbbing at the back of her head told her she had a large bump on the back of her head. When had she hit her head? She couldn't remember. It must have been sometime during the explosion. She could still feel the heat of the burning mansion on her skin and the weight of Darien on top of her, protecting her from the blast.

Turning her attention back to what was within the room, she found Darien and her friends spread out around the room. All of whom, it seemed, were fast asleep. Lita and Nina were resting peacefully in the two other hospital beds filling the room. She was relieved to see their colouring was almost back to normal and neither of them were any longer hooked up to any life support equipment other than an IV and a heartbeat monitor attached to one of their fingers. That alone told her they had improved significantly since she had last seen them, how long ago that was she had no clue. Her body was stiff and sore, she had to have been in that bed for at least a few days.

Andrew and Ken were sound asleep in hard plastic hospital chairs between Nina's and Lita's beds. They looked really uncomfortable but they also looked so exhausted that they clearly didn't care, they were just thankful for the sleep. Rei and Chad were asleep on the floor sitting under the window. Rei was nestled into Chad's side, his arm wrapped around her and holding her to him. They looked so sweet and so in love that she couldn't help but to smile fondly down at them. The two of them argued a lot but they loved each other so much that it never mattered that they always had a difference of opinion. Truth be told, they loved arguing so much that they would always argue. Even when they agreed on something, they argued about it.

Greg was lying on the floor in the corner with his head on Amy's lap who was sitting against the wall on the cold sterile floor, wide awake and staring down at him with a fond and loving smile on her face as she gently stroked his hair.

Serena wasn't sure if Amy knew she was awake or not, but before she could say a word to alert Amy to the fact that she was awake, Amy spoke.

"You think you aren't worthy of all this love Serena but the truth is that none of us would have love without you." Amy said softly so not to wake anyone as she raised her gaze to meet hers. "You are the glue that holds us all together. We love you so much." Her eyes lowered from her eyes to the side of her bed. "But he loves you most of all. He hasn't left you once."

Serena followed her gaze and found the presence that had alerted her to the fact that she wasn't alone. Darien was sound asleep in a hard plastic hospital chair, his head resting on his arms on the side of her bed. His hair was beyond messy, it was chaotic, as if he hadn't showered in days and had constantly been running his hands through it. He had large deep bags under his eyes, a thick five o-clock shadow and his clothes hadn't just been slept in, they had been lived in.

Serena smiled lovingly down at him. "No, he hasn't." The both of them knew she wasn't talking about her hospital bedside.

Comfortable silence fell between them for several minutes. Time she used to piece together everything that had happened. She could remember everything up until she must have passed out.

"What happened after the mansion exploded?"

Amy's eyes softened and dimmed with sorrow. Clearly the knowledge was not that she would treasure and try to remember for always. "When you passed out, he was so frantic for you. Backup arrived and he wouldn't let them near you. He just lost it. It took five men to drag him away from you. From the moment you entered that ambulance, he refused to leave your side again. You've been out for four days. We've all been so worried about you. I managed to convince them to bring Nina and Lita in here, both of which are awake and out of the woods. They'll be fine. I don't think Lita will even have much of a scar and Nina will make a full recovery, there's no brain damage." Amy sent her a little grin. "At least no more than there was before."

Serena almost laughed. She was so relieved. Her sisters were fine. Her eyes scanned her love and she remembered that she hadn't been the only one hurt four days ago. Darien was covered in fading bruises and cuts. "And Darien?"

Amy smiled faintly as if she were remembering an amusing memory at an inappropriate time. "The moment they had you taken care of the doctors tried to get him checked in but he wouldn't listen to them. He even threatened to shoot them if they tried to drag him away from you again. They ended up giving him a check-up right here at your bedside. He's fine. A whole lot of cuts and bruises and few nasty lacerations but nothing life threatening. In fact, I don't even think he'll have many new scars to add to those he already had. The one on his back might leave a faint scar but that's it."

Serena smiled lovingly down into his sleeping face. She loved him so much. She had nearly lost him so many times throughout the whole ordeal with Diamond. For a while she had believed that she actually had lost him forever and it had nearly killed her. In fact she had almost welcomed what Diamond had done to her, she had been welcoming death with open arms. When she had learned that he was still alive it had been like being reborn. She had come back to life and the world had erupted into colour and light again. She had learnt one thing though. If she ever lost him again it would kill her. There was no way she could live through that again. It had only been the fact that she was pregnant with Darien's child that had kept her going, had kept her heart beating through the pain of heartbreak.

Serena blinked and urgency and fear filled her.

Amy became alert at the sight of Serena's distress and for a moment she feared her sister was in pain. She shouldn't have been with all the morphine in her system but it was possible one of the doctors or surgeons had missed something. "Serena? What's wrong?"

Serena's hands flew to her lower stomach, the question and fear in her eyes asking the question that her lips could not.

Amy relaxed and gave her a reassuring smile. "Everything's fine. I intercepted your doctors and made it clear that they were to say nothing about it. They assured me everything was fine and there's nothing to worry about. I just didn't think Darien should have found out that way. He should hear it from you."

Serena was once again flooded with relief and she relaxed once more into the firm hospital pillows and her mind finally opened to the one thing she had been intentionally avoiding. She closed her eyes as tears threatened to spill into her eyes. "Did they-? I mean, did they get Seiya-?"

"His body was spared from most of the explosion and debris. Darien threw him into the pool to protect him just before he got you out of there." She explained sadly. "His funeral is in a few days. We didn't know if you would be awake or not to attend but there's no way to postpone it any more. His parents want to bury him quickly." She cast a quick wary glance at Darien before going on. "He didn't want you to know about Seiya's funeral yet but I think that you deserve to know. I think Seiya deserves you to know."

Tears she didn't even try to fight filled her eyes. She was safe now and now she could cry and mourn for him. For the man who had become a great friend to her who had given his life to save hers. "He sacrificed himself for me."

"He made his choice." She whispered sadly. "You can't blame yourself for it. I think he was growing to love you as we all do."

Serena closed her eyes as Seiya's face flashed before them. "Everyone who loves me gets hurt."

"Don't blame yourself Serena." Amy implored her. "None of this is your fault, if you need someone to blame, then blame Diamond. He did this, not you."

Serena was silent. There was nothing to say.

Amy gave Serena a few minutes to think about what she had said before she spoke again. "Sleep now, Serena. You need to rest. You've been through so much."

"I don't think I can." She whispered hollowly.

Amy sighed deeply. "Then sleep for your child. You need to rest and regain your strength. You live for two now Serena."

Serena opened her eyes and looked down at her sleeping love with so many emotions in her eyes it was not the tears within them that made them sparkle like the stars in a clear night sky. "No. I live for three."

And as she closed her eyes, she reached for Darien's hand lying on the bed beside her and she closed her own hand around his. She needed to feel him now, to feel their connection. She needed to know he was there. It would be a long time before she could again be certain in that knowledge. It had taken a split second for her to accept that he was gone but it would take time for her to accept that he hadn't left her. There was so much mess and death around her, she was so confused and conflicted that she felt so helpless and lost.

Unable to deal with everything that had happened in her current state, she closed her eyes and fell back into the waiting darkness that offered her some peace.

* * *

It was still day when she woke again several hours later, only this time it was late in the afternoon instead of early morning. She opened her eyes and was met by the sight of Darien smiling lovingly down at her with trembling tear filled eyes that were filled with relief, happiness and love.

She watched wordlessly as he gently took her hand in both of his and gently brought it to his lips, kissing the back of her fingers, never taking his eyes from hers.

"Serena, my angel. You're finally awake." He lowered her hand and rose up out of the hard plastic hospital chair, he carefully took a seat on the bed beside her. "You really terrified me." He confessed.

Serena felt a small smile claim her lips at the sight of him. It was over. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He said with a gentle shake of his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He moved slowly, being careful of her, to place his hands on either side of his head and lean forward, closing the space between them until he was only a few inches from her. He hovered over her and without touching her he had encased her in his warm, loving and safe cocoon of himself. "It's all over now, my love."

Serena stared up into his caring eyes and found herself held spellbound by them. Oh, how she loved him. There was nothing that could compare to the magnitude of love she held for him. "I thought I'd lost you." She whispered timidly.

His smile faded but the emotions he held in his eyes did not. Despite all that had happened and everything they now had to deal with, in this moment Darien knew nothing but love and happiness. "And I had thought the same of you." He lifted his hand from the pillow beside her head and gently cupped the side of her head. "But we're both stronger than we thought because we're both still here."

Darien stared down into the eyes of the woman who had put him through both extreme physical and emotional strain in the last month but if he had too he would do it all over again. He would face a thousand Diamonds to keep her safe and in his arms. He had many regrets but the greatest he had was that it had been another who had had to give his life to save her. Seiya had saved his entire world by giving up his own life and there was no way he could ever repay that debt other than to assure his sacrifice would never be one he had made in vain. He would love and protect Serena with everything he had, he would keep her happy and loved and in doing so he would honour Seiya and the sacrifice he had made.

"I swear." He whispered gently to her. "I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again. I'll never fail you like that again."

Serena stared up at him as his words slowly sunk in. He blamed himself, even though none of this had been his fault. No, it had been hers. Darien had ended this but she had started it. She had placed all those she loved in danger. It was because of her that Diamond had come after them, that her friends had been put in danger and two of which had nearly lost their lives. And one life had been lost because of her. A good man was dead because she had needed protecting and there was nothing she could do about it. She had had to watch him die for her and that was something she would never forget but what she would treasure for always was the sacrifice he had made for her. He had given his life to save hers and she would always be thankful to him beyond words but she couldn't let that happen again. She couldn't let anyone die for her again, especially those she loved. She was a threat to those she loved and she would always be. As long as she was around people she would always be a danger to them. How could she have been so selfish? How could she keep asking her friends and family to be with her when she was dangerous? She had always been called beautiful and radiant and maybe the price of that was that she would always be alone or people would die.

So many had sacrificed for her. Now it was time she made the sacrifices. For the sake of all she loved. She couldn't watch anyone else die for her, so many nearly had already. This time it had been one life but it had nearly been more. Lita. Nina. Andrew. Darien. But next time it could be more.

And she couldn't let that happen, even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness.

"I love you Serena." He whispered as he stared straight tenderly into her eyes.

She knew he meant every word right down to the depths of his soul and that made it both harder and easier to do what she knew she had to do. It made it harder because it would mean hurting him but it made it easier because the greater he loved her the further he would go to protect her and the greater the risk to his life.

"I know." She whispered gently as she felt a wave of calm wash over her. Beneath it, she knew, lay misery and heartbreak but she had made up her mind. She would bare the pain of heartbreak if it meant keeping him safe. Darien had always told her how stubborn and strong minded she was, now she would put it to the test. "I do know how much you love me. I've never doubted that."

Confusion and concern blanketed his face. "What's wrong?"

Her heart screamed and begged her not to do it but she had too. She couldn't watch him die again, it would kill her and she had to live for more than herself now. She had another life in her hands and she couldn't let that life die because of her broken heart should she lose him.

She had to do this but she couldn't look into his eyes while she did it. She looked away and she knew at once that he knew something wasn't right. "I love you, Darien. I always will but it's not enough."

Dread and fear instantly replaced the confusion within him at her words. He had known this tone before, the night she had left him. The night he had been stupid enough to let her go. He wasn't about to repeat the same mistakes. He had wanted to propose that night but he'd never gotten the chance, now he'd nearly lost her forever so many times since that night and he wasn't about to lose her now, not after all they had been through.

He was never going to risk losing her again.

"Marry me." He blurted out before she could say another word. "I love you more than life itself and I want you to be my wife. I want the world to know that we belong together, that we belong to each other. I want to be with you for always."

He watched her resolve waver for a single moment but the fierce resolve and stubbornness that he loved in her so much returned. It was the look he had seen that night when she had walked out his door but he wasn't about to let her go now.

"I know you love me and I know you really do want to marry me but it isn't enough. Not for us. It never was for us." She slowly raised her hand to his at the side of her head and she gently pulled his hand away from her. She released his hand and looked up into his eyes. The heartbreak and fear within them nearly crippled her but she forced herself to go on, for his sake. "Maybe fate has been trying to tell us that from the beginning. I can't be with you. It's too hard. We tried and it didn't work. All we succeed in doing is hurting each other." She bit her tongue from adding, _'And hurting others.'_

Darien couldn't believe his ears. What the hell was she doing?! And why was she doing it?! For whatever reason she was, he wasn't about to lose her without a fight. "I would never hurt you Serena and I swear I will do all in my power to never do so again. I'll quit my job and I'll sell the apartment and we'll go wherever you want to go, do whatever you want to do. If it's something I've done or haven't done then you just have to speak it and it will be done! Whatever you want, it's yours."

Serena knew she shouldn't do it but she didn't see any other way. It would hurt him but it was for his own good. She wouldn't let him keep risking his life for her. She just wasn't worth it. Seiya had already been lost for her. She couldn't watch anyone else die for her. Especially not the man she loved more than anything else the world could provide. "This is what I want." She forced her voice to remain calm and her eyes to remain steady or he would never believe her. Sometimes it was like he could see straight into her soul.

The hurt and pain in his eyes felt like a white hot spear piercing her heart but now she knew this pain was nothing to what it would be if she ever lost him again. She could bare this pain.

For him.

"Serena." His voice trembled uncontrollably with uncontrollable emotion and fear. Fear that he was losing her and being unable to do anything to stop it. "Please, my sweet angel. I'm asking you to marry me, don't send me away. Whatever it is, we can work it out. I'd do anything for you."

'_And that's why I have to do this.'_ She closed her eyes and whispered to him in her mind. _'I told you at the cabin that you needed to stop treating me like a sick child but you haven't changed. And I love you for that but I can't watch you die again. Not for me. Not for anything.'_

Keeping her eyes closed, she turned away from him. "Leave. Please. Leave and don't come back. We're over. I can't marry you. You can't change my mind, so please accept that and move on. For both our sakes."

Darien could do nothing but stare down at her, hurt. She had just torn his beating heart from his chest and stomped on it and she hadn't even done it while looking him in the eye. He could feel tears threaten to fill his eyes and he didn't fight them but he refused to let them fall. He wouldn't let her see him cry, he wouldn't inflict that pain and remorse on her. She loved him, he did not doubt that. So why was she sending him away? What had he done? Did she blame him for what Diamond had done to her? Did she blame him for Seiya's death? What could it be that was making her turn away from him? He didn't understand.

But he could do nothing about it right now. She had been through a lot and if she needed him to go, then he would do so. If she needed space then he would give it to her but he wasn't about to let her just kick him out of her life like this. No, he would fight for her and he would make her see that they were meant to be together but for now he would give her what she wanted, what she needed.

Swallowing dryly, he pulled away from her and got to his feet. She still had her eyes closed and her face turned away from him. He stepped back from the bed and closed his own eyes for a moment to collect the strength he needed to walk out the door and leave her. He hadn't left her since he'd found her at the mansion and now she was sending him away. "I love you Serena and I'm not going to let you push me out of your life like this. I'm not going to let you go, I'm not going to make that mistake again. I'll give you the time you need, but know that I'm going to fight for you. I'm going to show you that we belong together."

And he turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him, before he lost the strength to do so.

Serena opened her eyes the moment she heard the door close and with a panicked gasp, she turned to the door to find Darien gone and the door closed. The tears she had been fighting behind closed eyelids spilled free from her eyes and ran freely down her face and onto the pillow below her head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to the closed door and to her now closed and sealed heart.

* * *

**Can Darien convince Serena to marry him? Will Serena tell him about the baby? Or will they always be apart? Stay tuned for the last chapter before the Epilogue! It will be posted soon!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Edited by AngelONight. **

**Thankyou AngelONight for all your help!**

**While writing this chapter the perfect son came on the radio that fit the situation so perfectly that I just had to put it in!**

**This chapter went **_**a little**_** longer than I had originally intended but since the epilogue had already been written, this was the last I had to write for Love and Bloody Roses and I guess that I just didn't want it to end but I think it's a lot of fun!**

**So enjoy the last chapter and the Epilogue of Love and Bloody Roses 2: Bloodlust!**

**(This chapter contains the songs "I was born to make you happy" by Britney Spears and "Every time we touch" by Cascada. I do not own them and I did not write them.)**

**Please Note Before Reading: The first song, **_**'I was born to make you happy'**_** by Britney Spears plays in the background of the scene like **_**'My Only Love'**_** in Sailor Moon Season 1 A Crystal Clear Destiny. The characters can't actually hear the music.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**

* * *

  
**

"ARE YOU NUTS?!?!?!"

Serena blinked. She turned away from the door and turned to the other two hospital beds that occupied the room to find Nina and Lita sitting up straight in bed, staring at her as if she had lost it completely.

"That was the love of your life, who just proposed to you, that you sent packing!!" Nina went on incredulously. "The man just risked his life to save you and you send him packing?! Why?! Why would you hurt him like that?!"

Lita studied her best friend over Nina's shoulder carefully. She had tears in her heartbroken eyes and looked just as consumed by agony as Darien had. It didn't make any sense. They were so in love and had been through so much for each other. Serena had always dreamed of Darien proposing to her him and when he finally did, she broke up with him? There was something else, something they weren't seeing that was causing her to push Darien away but what could it possibly be? What could be strong enough to force her to push away the man she loved more than life itself? Months ago, it had been multiple reasons over a long period of time that had separated them. She had believed that he was drifting away from her and that he hadn't wanted her in his life anymore, so she had left him for what she had told herself was for both their sakes. It had so nearly destroyed them both. They had suffered and they had lost all the warmth and light in their lives. Why would Serena want to go back to that? Was the same thing happening again? Was Serena pushing him away for both their sakes?

"Do you know what you're doing Serena?" Amy asked from the foot of Serena's bed where she now stood staring straight into Serena's eyes. "This isn't something you can keep from him for long."

Lita stared at her, confused and suspicious. Clearly Amy knew something the rest of them did not. The meaningful, piercing look that Amy was giving Serena delivered the real meaning behind her words. A meaning only the two of them could translate.

Serena met Amy's stare with tearful eyes. "He can never know. This is for the best." She whispered heart wrenchingly. "Keep your promise Amy. Please."

Amy stared back at her silently, undoubtedly fighting with herself over what she should do. Over what was the right thing to do. Amy had always been someone to do the right thing, to follow her heart and do what was best for everyone.

Lita looked around the room. Everyone was now awake and staring at the two of them, confused and disorientated from being woken by Nina's loud disbelieving cry. She could see Andrew slowly sliding his hand away from his gun. He hadn't said much about what he had seen at the mansion when he had returned, which had spoken volumes in itself, especially with Seiya's body and the injuries they had all come back with. Andrew was obviously still jumpy from what had transpired that night and no doubt he slept with his gun loaded, ready and with the safety off within arms reach. In truth, Andrew was just as protective as Darien was, only he was far less obsessive about it.

She turned her attention back to Serena and Amy, both of whom were still staring at each other, engaged in their own private silent conversation that the rest of them could not understand. Something was going on, something secret between them and by the look of it, neither of them were going to tell them what it was. That alone made her suspicious, curious and wary. They had never been the kind of friends who kept secrets from the others. Whatever one went through, they all went through. When Serena had left Darien, everything she had endured they had endured it with her.

Rei was looking back and forth between them with confusion on her face. Clearly she was wondering what she had missed. Nina was sitting up in bed and turning herself to fully face Serena, while the men in the room remained silent where they were. They understood that this was something between the girls and wisely they were staying out of it.

"What's happening?!" Rei demanded as she rose to her feet and walked up to Serena's bed to the exact spot Darien had just vacated.

Lita knew this because both she and Nina hadn't been asleep for over an hour. They had been resting with their eyes closed but they had been conscious. Nina had been restlessly tossing and turning, trying to get back to sleep, while she had been awake staring at the ceiling unable to sleep, why she didn't know. This meant that they had heard everything that had transpired between Serena and Darien. Judging by Nina's reaction the moment Darien had left the room, she, just like herself, had had to bite her tongue from reacting when Serena had turned his proposal down.

"What did I miss?!" Rei was becoming the more and more irritated. No one had answered her.

"Darien asked her to marry him and she broke up with him!" Nina told her in disbelief with accusation in her voice aimed at Serena.

"WHAT?!?!" Rei squealed in equal disbelief, staring at Serena with her mouth hanging open numbly.

Lita studied Serena carefully. The pain and misery in her eyes was real and it was heart-breaking. Serena was in agony. She hadn't wanted to send Darien away, she'd had too. Whatever this was, it was something that needed time. There was nothing they could do about it now. As hard as this was for Serena, she was set on this and she was the most stubborn of all of them. She believed she was doing the right thing and nothing would deter her right now. They would have to give her some time and get the scoop from Amy.

If she was going to give it to them. When Amy made a promise she kept it.

"Lay off of her, Rei." Lita told her firmly. "She's been through enough. Let her rest."

Rei clearly wanted to argue with her, to get to the bottom of this as they all wanted too, but as she stared at Serena it became clear that now just wasn't the time.

Serena had been through so much over the past few months and now she had to deal with the fallout. The traumatic events four days ago being at the top of that list. Lita didn't know the details but she knew that Serena had been made to believe that Darien had died and then she had been tortured and abused by Diamond. She had watched Seiya die before her eyes for her and she was now in a hospital bed that stood beside two others that held her beloved friends. She had been through so much and now she had to find a way to cope with it all. Her mind needed time to process everything that had happened. And maybe to do that she needed space from Darien. If that's what she needed, then that is what she'd have. She wouldn't get over any of this any other way.

Rei stepped back and returned to her husband's side without another word, clearly hurt at the thought that they were excluding her, but Amy stayed where she was.

"You can't do this alone, Serena." She told Serena compassionately. "No matter how strongly you believe you can."

Serena stared straight into her eyes. "Yes. I can." And with that Serena pulled the crisp white sheet over her head and wept.

They all remained silent as Serena's heart-wrenching sobs filled the room. They could all feel her pain as their own but it only made them feel helpless, knowing there was nothing they could do to help her. Apparently this was something she had to deal with on her own. She had sent Darien away because of that fact, they wouldn't have her send them away also. So they would give her time and space but at the same time they would remain close. They would be there for her.

Whether she liked it or not.

* * *

**Three weeks later . . .**

They had finally let her out of hospital. It had been a long and boring three weeks which Serena had used to figure out what she was going to do now she had pushed Darien out of her life. It had been hard and she'd had to close herself off from the pain radiating from her self inflicted shattered heart but she'd survived it and now she had a plan that she was focusing on. A plan she hadn't told anyone. Not her friends, not her brother, not even her parents.

They were all worried about her, she knew, but they would always be, especially now that she was going to shut all of her friends out of her life and move far away from her parents and her brother. She was moving to the small country town of Blue Ridge in Virginia where her grandparents lived. It was a small country town she had visited as a child while visiting her grandparents and it had always held a special place in her heart. It would be the perfect place to start over again. The school there was welcoming her with open arms despite the explosion incident. She had already resigned from her current job. It had seemed like the right thing to do under the circumstances. She also had a nice little house to rent only a few blocks from her grandparents house. It would be the perfect place to raise her child and she had taken precautions so Darien would never find her. She had made her parents and her brother promise not to tell anyone where she was going and the house was being rented quietly. She had gotten in touch with someone involved in witness protection who had helped her hide from Diamond the first time he had tried to kill her. He was a friend and he felt personally responsible that Diamond had found her while she had been under his protection, so he had been willing to help her set up a new identity and a new name. A new life.

Darien, with all his skills and resources and contacts, would never be able to find her. He would be safe and so would her friends. In time they would forget her and Darien would move on with his life. He would meet someone else and would have a family and not have to fight and risk his life for her on a daily basis. He would have the life and the wife he deserved. The wife she could never be, not even for him.

That was if Darien was ever able to move on. She wasn't blind; she knew how much she meant to him. She knew how much he loved her. When Darien finally came to his senses and decided to come after her he would never stop looking for her and if he ever found out that she was pregnant, he'd tear the world apart looking for her. If he did find her, she would have no choice but the run again. It would be easy to run again, no place would ever feel like home again.

One day she might be able to come back and if it was right, she would introduce Darien to their child and she would see her friends, her sisters, who she knew she would miss every moment she was gone. It might be years or even decades but maybe one day she wouldn't be a threat to those she loved and she could come back. They would never forgive her for what she was going to do to them, especially Darien, but maybe one day they would be able to move passed it.

Maybe one day they would understand why she had had to leave without so much as a goodbye to them.

The last time she had seen Darien had been at Seiya's funeral a few days after she had woken up in hospital. The hospital hadn't been prepared to let her go, insisting that she wasn't physically up to it, but Andrew had pulled some strings and in the end the hospital had allowed her to go, accompanied by a nurse with a wheelchair that she had refused to sit in. She had talked to no one but Seiya's parents. Darien had already spoken with them and had explained to them how their son had died. He had told them the truth, that their son had died a hero. That he had died to save their lives. It had been hard but she had talked to them and had told them how sorry she was that their son had died because of her but they had been understanding. They had insisted that it hadn't been her fault. They had told her of how their son had loved his job and had always known the risks he took in the line of duty. Serena had quietly told them she was pregnant and she would always assure that her unborn child knew the hero Seiya had been. Keeping calm while speaking with them had been extremely difficult, it was hard to talk to the family who was in mourning for a loved one who was dead because of you. They had wished her luck and had left sobbing for their lost son. The knowledge that their son had died a hero brought little comfort now. Maybe one day it would bring a lot more comfort to them.

All the while she had been at the funeral, she had felt Darien's eyes on her, watching her. She hadn't looked up but she had felt him fighting to hold himself back from coming to her. She knew what he had been going through because she had been going through the same thing herself.

Since then Darien had been sending her gifts. Gifts ranging from flowers – not roses – but every other kind of flower that existed on the continent and everything else that could ever possibly be called a gift. Out of love, respect and curiosity she had opened every single one, each time her heart throbbing painfully in her chest, but she had sent them all back to him afterwards. She had the bracelet he had given her before all of this had begun and that was enough. She didn't fully understand why she had to have it with her at all times but it made her feel that little bit stronger, that little bit less alone. It was currently in her pocket where it usually was. She couldn't wear it but it was always within a second's reach.

'_Sweet Serena. Precious angel. Heaven's gift to earth. Yours eternally, Darien.'_

She kept repeating the words in her mind and they somehow reminded her of what she was doing and why she was doing it. The few cherished words kept her strong and had helped to prevent her from answering the door when Darien came. He had begged and pleaded her to let him in, to listen him. He had threatened to break the door down or to stay until she opened the door and he had even tried to trick her several times into letting him in by getting Andrew or one of the girls to knock on the door for him but it had never worked. She knew him too well and she knew those she loved too well. She always knew when he was there, she couldn't explain it but she could feel it because when he was close, the hole in her heart shrank in size. But just in case, she played it safe and she never let anyone into her apartment anymore.

She couldn't. If she did then they would see that her apartment was all packed up into boxes. They would see that she was moving and that would spark questions before she was ready to answer them. She was almost ready to move. She no longer needed to go back to the hospital for checkups on her wounds. Any doctor anywhere could keep on eye on her shoulder wound that was healing quickly, and without complications. It ached at times, especially in the mornings, but it was slowly fading into what would be a noticeable scar. But she knew she'd been lucky. No nerve or severe muscle or tissue damage. The artery had been nicked but it had been patched up during surgery and it would heal completely. She'd have a scar but nothing more permanent than that.

Serena looked around her empty apartment. The last of the boxes had been stacked near the door and her brother would be arriving soon to help her load them into the removal truck that would be there sometime in the afternoon. Until then she needed his help to get the furniture downstairs to the first floor. Since her new place was fully furnished, she had offered her good quality furniture that was in good condition, to the old lady on the first floor. She didn't have much money and most of her furniture had needed replacing for a long time. She was a lovely, kind old woman who had three grown up daughters who rarely had time to visit. She had no sons or anyone who could be a potential psycho killer who was hell bent on raping and torturing her to death. She'd checked.

The doorbell rang.

Without thinking or looking through the peep hole, she walked to the door, unlocked the deadbolts and opened it to come face to face with her four best friends who she would be leaving tomorrow. She planned to spend the night at her parents place and fly out to Virginia tomorrow morning. She would arrive in time to meet the delivery truck at her new place.

And she could begin her new life.

Leaving so soon would mean missing Lita's wedding that had been postponed due the fact that she was still recovering from her stomach injury. It had been scheduled for tomorrow but it had yet to be officially rescheduled due to some problems with getting refunds from some of the companies. Apparently to them, being stabbed in the stomach and nearly dying, didn't count as a reasonable excuse to claim a refund or to ask them to reschedule.

Serena knew she was staring at her friends with a shocked expression on her face that looked like a rabbit caught in headlights but she couldn't seem to bring herself to snap out of it on her own. These were her sisters, her family. She was leaving for what could be forever and she hadn't even told them but judging by the way they were looking passed her and into her apartment, at the stacks of boxes, they already knew.

Amy was the first to snap out of it. "Going somewhere Serena?" She asked with uncharacteristic sarcastic sweetness.

Serena blinked. She couldn't shut the door on them, at least not any more than she already had, metaphorically speaking. She was leaving them. She couldn't let their last memory of her be of a door slamming in their faces. Instead she stepped back and opened the door wider to allow them room to enter into the apartment where they could talk.

Or scream and argue and cry. Whichever the girls were in the mood for. Either way, she wasn't looking forward to this.

"What are you doing, Serena?" Lita asked her, hurt. Hurt at the idea that Serena was moving and she hadn't even told them. Her best friends.

"I'm moving out of the city." She told them flatly as she crossed her arms in front of herself as if she was shielding herself from her own emotions that they brought out from within her. She needed to keep herself distant from them, she couldn't let them convince her to stay. She had to be strong, for their sakes. For her own sake.

Leaving them all was the hardest thing she had ever willingly had to do and it was crushing her more than anything ever had, with the only exceptions being those long torturous hours in which she had believed Darien had been dead and Seiya's death, but she had no choice. She had to protect them from herself. She couldn't let them die for her as Seiya had. She wouldn't survive it but she had to survive. She had a child to look after now. She had to protect her child by protecting herself. That was one of the few things that was giving her the strength to do this.

"Where too?" Nina squeaked.

"For how long?" Lita asked, her voice hoarse with choked up emotion.

"Why?" Was all Rei asked upset, as her wide eyes trembled.

But before Serena could answer, Amy spoke up rather harshly which surprised them all. Amy had never been one to speak harshly or rudely. She had always been kind, gentle and understanding. "Because she's running away."

"Running away from what?" Nina asked. All eyes, including hers, were focused intently and emotionally on Serena.

Amy stared at her for a long time before answering dejectedly. "From herself."

Serena met Amy's eyes dead on and forced herself to remain strong. She had to do this for all their sakes as well as Darien's own. For her own and her child's sake. "I'm not running away. I'm doing what I have to do. I'm doing the right thing."

"And how is taking that child's father away doing the right thing?" She challenged her heatedly. "You're running away, Serena, admit it. You're scared of something but what I can't figure out is what. It's not Darien proposing to you, you've waited for that for two years. It's not the baby because I know you're stronger than that."

"Hold on a minute." Nina interrupted as she raised her hands as if to physically stop them. "What baby?"

"Serena's pregnant." Amy answered without missing a beat so Serena couldn't stop her from telling them. She had promised not to tell Darien, she had never promised not to tell the girls.

The three of them gasped in a blend of shock, surprise and confusion. They stared at Serena with wide disbelieving eyes. She was pregnant and she was leaving? She was going to take Darien's child away from him and not even tell him? What the hell was going on?!?! This wasn't the Serena they knew. True, she had been through a terrible ordeal and she had some things to sort out but how could it have changed her that much? She seemed so cold and distant. And lifeless. Ever since the night Seiya had died she had been missing the air of happiness and life that usually surrounded her. She was missing the love she usually held in her eyes. She was missing a piece of herself. She was still missing that piece and, they knew, if she ran away she would never get that piece back.

"You're pregnant and you're just going to leave without telling him?!" Nina gasped incredulously. "You have your happily ever after! Why are you throwing it away?! This is everything you've ever wanted! To marry Darien and have a family!"

"How can you do this to him?!" Rei demanded loudly. There was no anger in her voice but there was intense passion. She firmly believed that Serena had lost her mind and was making a grave mistake. "He has given you everything! He's prepared to sacrifice everything for you! And you're taking away his family?! Without even telling him?!?! What the hell is going on with you Serena?!?! How the hell can you do this to him?!?!" By the end of her rant she was shouting.

Lita said nothing. She just studied Serena carefully. She was close to tears, so close but before they could fall, Serena turned her back to them and walked across the room to look out the window blindly.

Serena didn't see anything beyond the glass. No, everything she saw was in her mind. Memories of the past flashed before her eyes. Memories of those she loved who had shared with her the happiest times of her life. Darien. Amy. Lita. Rei. Nina. Andrew. Chad. Ken. Greg. She was leaving them all but she would always have those memories that would forever be a comfort _and_ an agonised curse.

Lita understood what she was seeing. Serena was dying inside and the only reason her body still lived was because of the maternal instinct to protect the life growing within her. Now more of the pieces were falling into place but the image still wasn't clear. The words Amy had said to her at the hospital now made sense but the fact she was leaving Darien and them all didn't, even now knowing about the baby. There was something Serena was carrying but she wasn't allowing it to be seen. She was hiding something from them, something that was taking her away from them but what could it be? What had happened at that mansion that she wasn't talking about? Darien and Andrew had assured them that the torture she had endured had been minimal and she hadn't been raped. Had she? No, that wasn't it. Serena was stronger than that. She had been through it before and knew how to deal with it. Also, they would have recognised the signs in her, as they had years ago during the time she had dated Diamond, if she had been raped and wasn't dealing with it they would know. So what could it be?

Lita blinked as everything suddenly became clear and the final pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

It wasn't one thing. It was everything. It was the pain and misery she had endured while she had believed that Darien had been taken from her, it was the school explosion and the several children still in intensive care even though by some miracle no one had been killed. It was the torture she had endured, it was the injuries those she loved had endured and it was Seiya's sacrifice for her. She blamed herself for it all. She blamed herself for everything that had happened, from Seiya's death to her and Nina's injuries to the school explosion. She believed it was all her fault and now she was leaving them because of that blame. That's what gave her the strength to turn her back on them. She believed she was protecting them!

"Darien deserves to know Serena." Amy said supportively. "At least tell him before you go. How hard do you think it's going to be if you leave and have his child? Having a reminder of the love you gave up every single day. This is going to kill you Serena."

"I'll endure it." She whispered desolately. She still had her back to them as she stared at her own reflection in the window, staring into her own eyes. She would be strong enough for this. She had his child with her and that would give her the strength she needed. At least for a while.

She was closing herself off from all of them and she knew it. She had to get away from them and she couldn't have them trying to find her. Seiya's death had been her fault and she won't let anyone else die for her again. She needed to get away from those she loved. She had to protect them. She just had to keep telling herself that until she was safely away from them and she could afford to let herself break down and weep for everything she had lost.

"This is the best for everyone." She whispered, as tears leaked from her eyes and ran down her face. She watched them for a silent moment before closing her eyes because she couldn't bear to see the misery and suffering in her own eyes, it was bad enough to feel it. "I won't be a curse anymore." She sobbed wretchedly "I'm so tired of having to rely on others to protect me."

Lita heard every word and her heart constricted from all the intense emotions she was feeling. Emotion from both herself and from Serena. Serena was enduring so much because she believed she was protecting them from herself. It seemed that Diamond had done more damage to Serena than he could have ever hoped. Serena didn't realise it but she was letting Diamond win. Her misery and torment was what he had wanted and even though he was dead, he had it. And he had known it the night he had died. He wouldn't have killed himself otherwise. He never would have killed himself unless he had known he'd won and right now he had. Lita had to do something, she had to stop this. She couldn't let Diamond do this to Serena, she couldn't let Diamond win from beyond the grave.

But what could she do? What would it take to make Serena see that? Serena was so alike Darien when she was protecting someone else, determined and relentless. There was nothing either of them wouldn't do to protect each other and their family.

"You're not a curse Serena, you're a gift and it's time you saw that." And with that she turned and walked straight out the door.

The three other girls stared after her for a long moment before they realised that something was up. Casting one last sad glance at Serena, they turned and followed Lita out the door, closing it behind them.

Lita was waiting for them on the ground floor.

"What was that about?" Rei asked her.

"We can't let this happen." She told them determinedly. "We have to make her realise that she's wrong, that this is where she belongs."

"How?" Amy asked.

They fell silent as they fell deep into thought, struggling to come up with a plan to stop Serena from making the worst mistake of her life.

Nina exhaled a frustrated breath as she looked around at her sisters. They were all dazed out as they scrambled their brains for an idea. She watched a light ignite in Amy's eyes but then she shook her head, dismissing the idea.

A small but bright flare of light caught her attention and led her eyes to Lita's left hand where her diamond wedding ring glistened in a beam of sunlight shining in through the high windows along the wall.

And then it hit her.

A triumphant, devilish grin spread across her lips. "I have a plan and I think it's just what they need." And she reached for her cell phone to call Andrew and to have him meet them at Darien's apartment.

* * *

**(In the background music (that none of the characters can hear) plays **_**'I was born to make you Happy'**_** by Britney Spears.)**

_I'm sitting here alone up in my room_

_And thinking about the times that we've been through (oh my love)_

He had been staring at his favourite picture of Serena for so long, Darien no longer saw it.

_I'm looking at a picture in my hand_

_Trying my best to understand_

The picture had been taken a little less than a year ago. They had taken a little spontaneous weekend vacation to a small, cosy beach resort. They'd had the camera with them on their walk along the beach at their last sunset the night before they had to leave. She had handed it to him and had run down to the water to watch the sunset and the sky as it was consumed by a rainbow of purples and pinks. He had watched her blissfully as she was silhouetted by the low setting golden sun and the colours of the sunset. She had looked as if she herself were glowing with the sun. She had looked like an angel bathing in golden sunlight. He'd had to take her picture to preserve the moment in print. He'd called to her and she had turned half way around to look at him. She'd had a loving, happy smile on her face and her hair had been flowing around her like liquid sunlight, shimmering in the light of the setting sun. Her eyes had been sparkling and her skin had been glowing. She had looked so beautiful, so angelic that the beauty of the sunset itself was nothing in comparison to her beauty.

It was a memory he would always cherish. Always have.

_I really want to know what we did wrong_

_With a love that felt so strong_

What he did see now, even though he was staring at the photograph with unblinking eyes, was every memory he had of her smiling at him, of her laughing and talking with him and her friends, and every memory he had of her looking at him with undying love in her eyes.

_If only you were here tonight_

_I know that we could make it right_

The last time he had seen those eyes look at him, they hadn't been filled with love but with sorrow, regret and remorse. That had been during Seiya's funeral. The hospital hadn't wanted her to go as she had still been recovering from her _ordeal_ but he had pulled some strings, called in some favours and had hired Serena a private nurse for the day so the hospital would finally agree to let her go. He had been worried about her health, she still had been weak, in pain and was still healing. She had needed to be in that hospital bed in a hospital surrounded by medical personnel who could help her heal. But he had done it because he had known that she had had to be at Seiya's funeral more and, along with that, it had also been a chance for him to see her again. She had been covered in bruises and bandages beneath her black dress but she had still looked as beautiful as ever. She would always look beautiful in his eyes, no matter what. The nurse had tried to get her to sit in the wheelchair but Serena, being the beautiful, stubborn and strong creature that she was, had refused.

_I don't know how to live without your love_

_I was born to make you happy_

_'Cause you're the only one within my heart_

_I was born to make you happy _

She had stared at the coffin with agonised tear filled eyes through the entire service, refusing to look up at him. After the service she had talked to no one but Seiya's parents for a few minutes. He had already explained to them what had happened and that they had no cause to blame Serena. They had agreed. He had paid for the funeral in honour of the sacrifice he had made and Seiya's parents had been grateful for that. He had also personally gone to the woman who was the mother to Seiya's son and had told her what had happened. He had told her of the sacrifice that Seiya made. He had given her his numbers and had assured her that if she ever needed anything, all she had to do was call him. He had wanted to give them money to take care of them but it had turned out that Seiya had left everything to them, including one hell of an impressive life insurance policy for three million dollars. Seiya had taken care of his son himself. Now his son would be able to afford to go to any collage he wanted.

_Always and forever you and me_

_That's the way our lives should be_

_I don't know how to live without your love_

_I was born to make you happy _

After Serena had finished speaking with Seiya's parents, she had finally turned to look at him for a brief moment. Time had seemed to slow down as he stared into her deeply depressed eyes. He had just stared back at her, not daring to blink in fear that she would turn away from him sooner. It had been an overcast day, there was no sunlight to make her hair shine like liquid gold or add a glow to her pale and bruised skin. But she had still looked so beautiful, just as she always had, except for her eyes. Her eyes betrayed the truth she was trying so hard to hide. She was dying inside.

_I know I've been a fool since you've been gone_

_I'd better give it up and carry on (oh my love)_

_'Cause living in a dream of you and me_

_Is that the way my life should be?_

And then she had been walking away from him. She hadn't looked back again but that had only been because she had forced herself not too. He had seen that in her posture. She had been walking too straight, too stiffly. She was hurting just as much as he was only she knew why they were both hurting, whereas he did not.

_I don't want to cry a tear for you_

_So forgive me if I do _

Behind him, the girls and their husband's, or in Lita's case her fiancée, had watched sadly as they had exchanged their silent pleas.

Andrew had stepped forward and had placed his hand on his shoulder supportively. "Go after her." He had urged him.

But he had just shook his head no and bowed his head. "No." He had whispered without turning to face his best friend. "She needs time and that's what I'm giving her."

_If only you were here tonight_

_I know that we could make it right _

And without turning around to look at them, he had walked away, walking in the opposite direction in which Serena had gone.

But he had heard Nina whisper sorrowfully as he had walked away, not knowing that he could hear her, "He never denies her anything she needs or wants."

He had heard Andrew's soft solum reply. "And that's why he's losing her."

_I don't know how to live without your love_

_I was born to make you happy_

He had forced himself to push the words away. He hadn't been able to think about them then but in the last two weeks he hadn't been able to stop thinking about them.

Darien didn't understand why Serena had turned away from him. Something told him that she was trying to protect him somehow but he didn't understand how pushing everyone she loved away would protect them. She was so precious to them all, they all loved her greatly and she was pushing them away. Hell, she even refused to see the girls these days.

_'Cause you're the only one within my heart_

_I was born to make you happy _

Was she blaming herself for Seiya's death? That sounded like Serena but it didn't make sense. He had been watching her since she had been discharged from the hospital. Her behaviour didn't make sense. From what he could tell, she was functioning. In fact she seemed really focused on something. Something he couldn't figure out. She would constantly come and go but only in daylight hours and she was always looking over her shoulder but for what? There was no one threatening her and he was the only one following her. Of that he was certain.

So what was he missing? What had caused her to distance herself from those she loved and even distance herself from her own heart? It didn't make any sense.

_Always and forever you and me_

_That's the way our lives should be_

Also, her nearly daily trips to the drug store and three times a week visits to the hospital worried him gravely. She wasn't seeing Amy, who she always saw when she needed a doctor unless she was unavailable, and that worried him that there was something more serious going on with her health than he had been told. At the hospital, a day after she had been brought in, he had spoken to her doctor and had described her symptoms to him but the doctor had assured him that everything was fine. That she was in no danger.

_I don't know how to live without your love_

_I was born to make you happy_

Had the doctor missed something or had he lied? Not many people could lie to him and get away with it thanks to the skills he had acquired after so many years as a detective in Los Angeles. He'd always been able to tell when someone was lying. He had been distressed and focusing on Serena that day, had the doctor lied and he'd just missed it? There had to be a reason why she was going to the hospital and the drug store for prescriptions so many times a week. He had been assured at the hospital that her wounds would heal and that there were no more foreseen problems. Was she in pain? Was there something seriously wrong with her that she was hiding from them?

Now that sounded like the Serena he knew. If she knew she was going to be suffering or if she were dying, she would push everyone away to protect them from what she was going through.

_I'd do anything, I'd give you my world_

_I'd wait forever, to be your guy_

Ice cold fear gripped his heart ruthlessly. Was that it? Was she dying and she didn't want them to know?

He had to get to her doctor and force him to talk. He would shove his gun in the doctor's face if that's what it took to get answers but he needed answers and he needed them soon. Serena was going through something and hell would freeze over before he let her go through it alone. He would find out what it was and then he would spend every cent he had, and do whatever he had to do, to fix it. To make her better. He had enough money and assets to get her the best doctors in the world, to get her the best treatments available.

_Just call out my name_

A loud knocking on his door brought him from his thoughts. He blinked and looked around the dark apartment before taking one last look at Serena's photo and went to the door.

_And I will be there_

There standing in the blindingly bright hallway were the girls and Andrew. They all wore different expressions ranging from set determination to sadness. It was Nina and Amy who wore the determined expressions and that made him curious. Usually Amy was the quiet, calm and controlled one. What had gotten her so determined and fired up?

_Just to show you how much I care _

Without a word exchanged between them, Darien stepped back and waited for them to step into the apartment before he closed the door behind them and turned to them. Hopefully they would get to the point so he could get back to brooding pathetically in the dark. He had a plan now but he couldn't start it until tomorrow so he could still fit in another night of brooding.

_I was born to make you happy_

**(Music fades out)**

"She's leaving Darien." Amy told him straight up and seriously. "She's moving away."

That caught his complete attention. "Moving where?"

"She won't tell us and she isn't going to." Lita said dejectedly. She wasn't looking at him and that was highly unusual for direct Lita. "She's running and if she does, we're going to lose her. Permanently."

"What do you want me to do?" Darien demanded irritably, throwing his arms into the air.

"Stop her! Fight for her!" Nina implored him. "Make her see that she's making a mistake and make her stay!"

"How?" He asked her despairingly. He didn't want to let her go but if this is what she needed, then this was what she would have. He would always give her whatever she wanted or needed. "You know as well as I do that when Serena makes up her mind about something, there's nothing that can change her mind!"

"Don't take no for an answer!" Lita snapped loudly at him.

"You're the only one who can get through to her! You're the only one who can convince her to stay!" Rei stepped forward, her fists clinched tightly at her sides, tears in her eyes. Darien was the only one who had a chance of changing Serena's mind and the stupid jackass was just giving up! What happened to his backbone? Then again, when it came to Serena, he'd never had one.

"How can I when she won't even speak to me?!?!" He yelled hotly at her. "She sends my gifts back! She doesn't take my calls and won't answer her door! I've tried everything. What more can I do? I don't know what it is! I know I'm missing something! Something is driving her away and it's more than just guilt over Seiya!"

Andrew had had enough. Darien was just going to stand by and watch the best thing that had ever happened to him walk away. Again. He stepped forward up to him and he glowered into his partner's face. "If you stop fighting and just let her go, then you'll lose her forever! You won't get her back this time!"

Darien stared into Andrew's eyes for a long moment and then he slumped, defeated. "What can I do? She sent me away." What more could he do that he hadn't already done? He could force her to stay, he could physically force her to stay, but he didn't want to be that guy. He didn't want to become the forceful and demanding boyfriend that forced his girlfriend to do things she didn't want to do. He bent to her will; he didn't bend her to his. He wouldn't become the boyfriend Diamond had been to her.

Amy had also finally had enough. Darien was the only one who could end this! He was the only one who could make Serena see that she was handing Diamond his victory. She stepped up to Andrew's side. "Now you listen to me Darien! What you have with Serena is special! It's a once in a lifetime thing! A one in a billion! You have no idea how much you've helped her! You brought her back to life! You've completely healed away the scars Diamond left her the first time! She was the Serena we knew in high school! Now she's Diamond's Serena again and not because of what he's done this time! Only you can hurt her like that now! Fight for her! Don't let her tell you no! Stop treating her like something to be worshipped and obeyed and treat her as the one you love! As the one you need! Treat her like your damned girlfriend! Like someone worth fighting for! If you don't, you're going to lose her and you're going to lose something far more precious!"

"What can I do that I haven't already done?!" He demanded of her.

"We have a plan." Nina looked around at them, her eyes coming to a rest on Lita. "But we have to act fast. There's a lot to do and only a few hours to do it in."

Darien looked back and forth between Nina and Lita mystified, not getting what the girls obviously did. They were up to something and like the smart male he was, it unnerved him. These girls were cunning, clever and determined and that was a very dangerous combination.

* * *

**(Music picks up where it faded out) **

_I don't know how to live without your love._

The last of her bags were ready to be packed into the car. Yesterday she and Sammy had loaded the truck and they had packed his car with the few boxes and bags that she had wanted to keep with her. All of the furniture she didn't want to take with her, which had ended up being most of it, had been moved downstairs. She was standing in the middle of the empty living room in the empty apartment. The only thing that had been left in the room apart from herself had been the last box by the door that she had left to carry down to the car with her.

She had done many hard things in her life and they just seemed to get harder and hurt her more. She had thought that she would be used to the pain by now but it never got any better, no matter how much she promised herself that it would in time. If anything, it was getting worse. Her heart, that was restrained securely in her chest, just seemed to hurt more and more and it struggled that much harder to get free every moment of every day. It screamed at her to listen to its desperate cries but for once she couldn't. This wasn't about her, it was about those she loved and for them she needed to stay strong. She would and could bear this pain for them.

_I was born to make you happy_

She had one hand rested over her lower stomach where their child was growing strong and healthy. She was already passed seven weeks pregnant and the evening sickness had only grown worse but she felt better now that she knew what the symptoms meant and that the baby was healthy. And now the baby would be safe. Where they were going, they would both be safe.

She hadn't told her parents or Sammy about the baby yet. If she did, she feared they wouldn't let her go without telling Darien and then there would be no chance in hell that _he_ would let her go. He would tie her to his bed if that's what it took for him to keep her from leaving. Darien wanted children and he wanted to have them with her. If he found out that he had that dream, that she was with his child, there wouldn't be anything he would not do to make her stay, to force her to stay. She knew her love. He wanted her to be happy; he wanted what was best for her. That was the only reason he was letting her go, because she needed this. He would come to his senses sooner or later and come after her but by then it would be too late. She would already be gone.

_'Cause you're the only one within my heart_

But if she did stay, which only he could make her do now, then he would take care of the both of them. He would marry her and give their children a happy and safe home. He would be the perfect loving husband and father. But if they had that life, if he did convince her to stay, then he would always be fighting for her, fighting to protect her and their child. It would never end, not until he lost his life defending her. She had lived with it for two years and she had convinced herself that Darien could never be beaten, that he was invincible and that he could and never would leave her but she had been blind and foolish. She had selfishly chosen to believe the illusion so she could stay with him. She couldn't be blind any longer. Diamond had shown her that Darien wasn't an invincible superhero. He could get hurt. He could die. He could be taken from her. And it would be all her fault. She had to be strong now and she had to do the right thing. She had to leave, had to give up her chance of a happy ending so that Darien, their child and their friends would be safe. She was a danger to them all, as she would one day be the same danger to her child. She would leave her child behind, to protect him or her, if she somehow could But not even she had that strength in her, to leave her own child behind. She needed their child with her. It was selfish, she knew, but she would never be able to survive without the last piece of strength that came from the life within her.

But what about the day even that strength failed? One day her child would be able to see through her façade and on that day her strength would crumble. What kind of mother would that make her? Would her child understand why she had taken away their father? A father who would have loved and treasured him or her to no end? Her child would never forgive her, she knew that, and she would never expect forgiveness but maybe one day her child would understand why they had had to live a lonely life. A life in which she was hallow and miserable. What effect would that have on her child? She wouldn't be able to hide it forever, if at all.

She had then taken one last look around the empty apartment as she fought had the tears in her eyes and in her heart. She was trying so hard to be strong but a broken and dying heart could only be so strong for so long.

And then she had closed the door behind her, leaving everything behind.

_I was born to make you happy _

She had spent the night at her parent's house in her childhood room that had still looked exactly as it had when she had left at the age of eighteen. It still had the pink wallpaper on the walls and a fluffy pink bedspread with the cute white bunny faces on the bed. Piles of comic books were still stacked neatly in the corner by the single bed and her stuffed animals were still scattered all over the room. This had been her room during the less complicated time of her life. High school had seemed so important then, and she had endured all of the usual teenage dramas but she had been happy, safe and she hadn't had a whirlwind of danger and trouble around her. She had been surrounded by those she loved who hadn't been in constant danger because of her. No one had had to fight on a daily basis to keep her alive and safe. There hadn't been any psychotic killers after her and she hadn't had to feel someone's life drain away from them beneath her fingers. She hadn't been responsible for the death and injury of many. From the day she had met Diamond, it had seemed as if she had been cursed and she didn't know what crime she had committed to deserve it. Heaven knew, her friends didn't deserve what had happened to them because of her.

_Always and forever you and me_

Serena blinked as she was pulled from her daze and into the present. She was standing beside her brother's car that was packed with the few bags and boxes she wanted to take with her on the plane. They were her most precious possessions, all of which weren't valuable in the eyes of others but they held great sentimental value to her. They were objects that carried precious memories of her friends, family and of Darien. Objects ranging from photos and gifts to silly little keepsakes such as used movie tickets from past dates with Darien or from a girl's night out with the girls. She would keep them with her for always. She couldn't stay with her friends but she could take a part of what they'd had with her.

_That's the way our lives should be_

**(Music fades out)**

"Are you sure about this Serena?" Her mother asked her gently but worriedly from behind her, where she stood on the footpath out the front of their family home.

Serena turned to her mother and forced herself to put her brave face on. It was the same face she had been using around them since the hospital. It was a lie and they knew it. "This is what I have to do mama. Please, don't tell anyone where I am. Not Darien, not even the girls."

Irene hesitated. Her daughter was making a grave mistake. She was giving up her friends and the man she loved and she wouldn't tell them why. She had been through so much and she was trying to deal with it on her own but she wasn't dealing with it. She was running. And being a single mother didn't help. Her daughter didn't know that she knew, she had been hiding it from them, but a mother knew. A mother knew her daughter. After a long pause she nodded reluctantly to her daughter. Serena had to make her own mistakes and she had to learn from them. "I promise, my darling." She raised her hand to her daughter's face and gently cupped her face with a look of pure motherly love and sadness in her eyes. "I still think you're making a mistake but if this is what you must do, then so be it."

Serena could feel her control wavering. She wasn't just leaving Darien and the girls, she was leaving her loving parents and a brother she had become close too in the past two years. Her parents and Sammy didn't know the truth about just how dangerous she was. They didn't know about the constant attacks on her that Darien had to ward off or what had happened at the mansion except that someone had died to save her from the man who had blown up a school. No, she had not been able to tell them. She had had to protect them from the truth of what had happened to her. If they had known that Diamond had been after her again, she could never have predicted their reaction. It was better that they never knew what she had been through over the past few weeks. Before she could change her mind, she stepped forward and hugged her mother tightly. "I love you mama. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Irene squeezed her daughter tenderly. She sure hoped that her daughter would be alright. Being a single mother was hard, one of the hardest things there was to do. Being almost completely alone was even harder. "I love you Serena. My darling." She pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Take care of yourself. Be safe." She was so close to tears, there was nothing like saying goodbye to a child, even if it was only for a while. They had her address and they would visit her, especially after the baby was born. Serena would need help from her mother, whether she was willing to admit it or not. It was some comfort to her to know that her daughter would be close to family. She could take care of her grandparents and they could keep on eye on her. One thing was for certain, phone calls to her parents were going to increase. She couldn't keep an eye on her little girl anymore but someone still could and they had promised to do so.

"I will." Serena promised her mother and she turned to her father who was standing beside her mother. "I love you daddy." She whispered emotionally. She had tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her father's waist.

Ken wrapped his arms around his daughter's shoulders. He needed to be strong even though it felt as if he were losing his little girl. He knew she was running from something and as much as he wanted to beg her to stay, he could see in her eyes that she needed this. She needed some space. She needed a new beginning after everything that had happened. Even if they didn't know just what it was that had happened that now had her giving up her life, a life in which she was happy and surrounded by people who loved her dearly. "I love you, my sweet little girl." He whispered into her ear as he kissed her on the top of her head.

Serena pulled away from him and she felt him press something into her hand. She looked down to see several hundred dollar notes had been pressed into her hand. She immediately held it back out to him. "I can't take this daddy. I have money."

Ken stepped back from her and returned to his wife's side, staring down at her authoritatively. "Take it. Put it away for a rainy day."

Serena hesitated but she knew they would never take it back. She tucked it into her pocket, silently planing to spend it on her grandparents when she saw them when she landed. They were picking her up from the airport. She'd have to buy a car, it would take a while but she'd manage. She always did.

For what seemed like hours, they just stared at each other sadly with tears in their eyes. None of them wanted the moment to end and Serena to leave.

"You'd better go darling." Irene said at last as she drew in a deep breath to summon the strength to watch her daughter drive away. "You don't want to miss your flight."

Serena heard a car door close and knew it was her brother who had just seated himself into the driver's seat. He was driving her to the airport. She would say goodbye to him there. Their parents had wanted to come to see her off but Serena had talked them out of it. It was going to be hard enough as it was to get on that plane without her parents being there.

"I love you both and I'll miss you." She wept as she took one last look at her parents and her childhood home before she forced herself to step back and turn her back to them. She slid smoothly into the passenger's seat and clicked on her seatbelt. Taking another deep breath to summon courage she didn't have, she looked up out her window and saw her parents standing on the footpath lovingly and supportively embraced in each others arms, her mother had tears running down her face.

Serena raised her hand, and with the brave face still covering her features, she waved half-heartedly to them. This would be the last time she saw them until Christmas when they had promised to come and visit her. She would be heavily pregnant by then. She wouldn't be able to hide her pregnancy from them but she'd deal with it then.

"Are you sure about this?" Sammy asked her uncertainly from the driver's seat.

Serena didn't look at him. She didn't want him to see the contradiction expression on her face. "Yeah." She mumbled as she stared at her parents through tear-filled eyes. "I'm sure."

Silence met her.

**(Music picks up where it faded out)**

_I don't know how to live without your love_

Serena could feel him staring at her, studying her and trying to figure her out. He didn't believe her and she didn't blame him. She didn't believe the words herself but she had no choice but to speak them.

"Let's go." She told him. She didn't know how much more she could bear. If this went on any longer her strength would fail. She just wasn't that strong. If they didn't go now, she never would be able too. "Please." She begged him pathetically.

_I was born to make you happy_

The car started and they were in motion.

_I was born to make you happy_

It only took them a matter of minutes to pull out of the neighbourhood she had known for most of her life and to pull out onto the freeway. The car drove smoothly down the freeway, occasionally passing cars and cars passing them but Serena didn't see any of them. She was fighting with herself. Fighting as hard as she could to keep herself from crying hysterically and uncontrollably. Her entire form was trembling and her heart felt so heavy that it was hard to breathe. Every breath, every beat of her heart, was filled with pain that no doctor could cure.

_Always and forever you and me_

Her brother remained silent, for that she was thankful. If he made her speak then there was no way she would be able to stop herself from losing it. She only had to keep it together for another hour. Then she would be on the plane and she would be able to cry for what she had left behind.

For what she had lost.

_That's the way our life should be_

She was doing the right thing. She was protecting her friends and she was protecting Darien. And she was protecting their child. She wasn't leaving Darien behind, she was taking a piece of him with her. Their child. She would protect and love their child with all her capacity. And with her gone, Darien and her friends, her family, would finally be safe. Nina and Andrew would have their baby and start their family, Lita and Ken would get married and begin their new life together. Rei would become a famous song writer and always argue with Chad and Amy would become a world famous doctor with Greg supporting her every step of the way. And Darien would miss her for a while but eventually he would move on. He would meet someone else and he would have a family with her without having to fight and protect her every single day.

_I don't know how to live without your love_

They would all be safe and happy. They would all go on with their lives and in time they would forget her.

She was doing the right thing. They would no longer be in any danger. They would live long natural lives together. They would finally be safe. No more of them would die for her.

_I was born to make you happy._

**(Song ends)**

A sign high above the freeway indicated that the exit to LAX, Los Angeles Airport, was coming up on their right. It was the exit that would take them to the airport, take her away from her friends forever and in doing so it would keep them safe. How much safer could they be from her than to be on the other side of the country from her?

But as they neared the exit, Sammy ignored it and kept going, driving passed and continuing on down the freeway.

Serena turned to him in confusion. "You missed the exit Sammy."

Sammy kept his eyes steadily on the road. His hard, determined eyes. "No, I didn't." He told her simply.

Serena studied him. Something wasn't right. Her brother was consumed by an air of determination. There was a hard satisfied glint in his eyes and his mouth was set in a tiny triumphant grin. He was up to something and she didn't like it. She didn't have time for this. She'd miss her flight.

Nine miles down the freeway, Sammy turned onto another exit that led away from the airport. He was heading in the opposite direction but judging by his confident driving and the way he was constantly checking street signs, he knew exactly where he was taking her.

"This isn't the way to the airport Sammy."

"No." He agreed as he turned the vehicle left. "I'm sorry Serena. This is for your own good."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she took in the surroundings that were flashing by. "What's for my own good?"

Half a minute later he pulled the car to the side and parked behind a black van beside an unfamiliar garden park. Serena scanned the area, she didn't recognise anything. She was sure that she hadn't been in this area of the city before. It was a middle class neighbourhood but that's all she could tell. There was no one around that she could see or anything that would explain why Sammy had brought her there. Did he want to attempt to talk her out of this?

She turned back to him to find him staring straight ahead at the back of the van parked in front of them. "What's going on Sammy?" She asked tensely. "I'm gonna miss my flight."

Sammy didn't look at her but the determination in his eyes grew in intensity. "You're running away, Serena, and you're leaving the best things of your life behind. I can't let you do that. Everyone else is happy to let you go, but I'm not. I'm doing something about it." His eyes softened and he turned to face her with brotherly affection in his eyes. "You saved my life two years ago Serena. Now I'm saving yours."

Serena didn't understand. She wasn't in danger. Her life wasn't being threatened. Was it? She wasn't afraid of anything her brother might do. She knew he would never do anything to hurt her or to cause her harm of any kind but she still felt uneasy. He was up to something and judging by the look in his eyes, he had succeeded but in what? Did he think that by making her miss her flight it would stop her from going? That was ridiculous because it just meant that she had to take the next flight. That didn't stop her from going. It would just delay her a few days at most.

"Sammy, I know what I'm doing. This is what I need to do." She explained patiently despite her unease. "Everyone knows that. That's why they're letting me go. This isn't forever. It's just until . . ." She trailed off. She didn't know how to finish that sentence. It was just until what? Until everyone was safe? Until she was sure that she wasn't a danger to those she loved anymore? Until they had all moved on? Until she had gotten over everything that had happened?

She didn't know. Maybe it was until she knew the answer to her questions. Until she found the answers she needed. If she didn't understand why she was going, how was she going to explain it to her brother?

She opened her mouth to demand that he take her to the airport before she missed her flight, to tell him that he was being juvenile, when suddenly there was a flash of black movement on the other side of her door. Without anymore warning, hers was thrown open to reveal someone dressed in black from head to toe.

WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!

Before she could scream, a hand that didn't belong to the figure dressed in black, covered her mouth and calmly shushed her. She turned her eyes back to her brother, alarmed and confused. What the hell was he up to? He had his hand over her mouth and was reaching for her wrists to trap them both in one hand. She realised this an instant too late to pull away from him. He held her captured wrists out to the figure in black who pulled out a roll of grey duck tape and a pair of handcuffs.

And then a second, third and forth figure appeared, all dressed in black like the first with a wool ski masks over their heads, covering their faces.

Before she could begin to struggle, one of them clasped the handcuffs down over her wrists, tightly enough to hold her but loosely enough to be somewhat comfortable. At the same time, Sammy moved his hand away from her mouth but in the next instant a strip of grey duck tape was pressed down over her mouth. She growled furiously through the tape gagging her. She was alert and alarmed but she wasn't afraid. Whatever her brother was up too, there was no intention to harm or frighten her in any way.

The sound of the backdoor behind her came to her attention and she sensed someone sliding onto the backseat behind her. Suddenly everything went black when someone covered her eyes with what she guessed was a silk scarf, judging by the smooth texture against her skin.

They didn't want her to know their identity but she wasn't stupid. She had made the connection in seconds. First of all, Sammy trusted them or else he wouldn't be letting them do this, which whatever it was it had been planned and as clever as her brother was, he just wasn't air headed enough to come up with something like this. Second of all, she would have been an idiot not to notice that three of the _kidnappers_ were slim, curvy figured women. One of who was taller than the average woman and another had a few strands of long golden orange blond hair sticking out between the ski mask and the black sweater she was wearing. And one of the final unmistakable clues was the mixed scent of vanilla and lavender that reached her noise. A scent that often followed Amy wherever she went because of the vanilla perfume she wore and the lavender soap she used.

And that meant that the lone male had to either be Darien, Andrew or Chad as Greg and Ken didn't have such tall builds.

She was helpless to prevent herself from being pulled out of the car and onto her feet for a split second before she felt a strong arm close firmly around her legs and the world went topsy-turvy as she was lifted onto his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

Her muffled startled, high pitched scream could be heard clearly through the tape gagging her.

"Sorry Serena. This really is for your own good you know." Amy's motherly reprimanding voice came from beneath her. She was standing behind whoever it was who was carrying her to what she summarized could only be the black van that had been parked in front of them. She now knew it wasn't Darien carrying her. Several things told her this. The man carrying her wasn't as fragilely careful of her that Darien was, he didn't have a deep cut down his back and he wasn't as firmly muscled as Darien.

"You left us no choice." Lita added from her left.

Serena cried out irritably through her gag and glared blindly in her direction. They couldn't see her expression but they would be able to guess what she was feeling right now.

"Be careful with her! She doesn't need any bruises!" Nina said in an adolescent scolding tone. "She needs to look perfect!"

That confused her. Perfect for what? What the hell were they up too? Well whatever it was, it didn't change the fact that once her hands were free, THEY WERE ALL DEAD!!!!

* * *

Her friends had lost their minds.

They had kidnapped her, tied and gagged her, put her into the back of the van and had taken her where she couldn't even begin to guess to give her a _makeover_?!?!

In the last two hours she had been bathed in a bath filled with lotions, salts and flowers that had her smelling like a florist, minus the hint of dirt, and had her skin feeling silky smooth and soft. They had given her a manicure and a pedicure and had put her hair up in what felt like some fancy style and then they had made her step into what she could only call a gown. It ran from her breasts to her feet with half sleeves and felt silky and was heavy. There were many layers to it. The bodice was tight but somehow comfortable and had several light skirts.

What the hell was going on?!?! What were her friends doing?!?! Where the hell was she?!?!

They had refused to take off her gag or blindfold despite how much she mumbled and screamed. Thankfully when they had had her in the van they had switched the duck tape for another silk scarf after Nina had made a fuss about how it would leave a rash. It had been so quick that she hadn't been able to say a single word before another silk scarf had been shoved into her mouth and tied at the back of her head.

"Do you think we should take the gag off and apply some makeup?" Nina asked the other girls who, by the sound of it, were standing in a tight circle around her.

"No." Lita said, she had a loving sisterly smile in her tone. "She doesn't need it. She's always looked so much more naturally beautiful without it."

"She's perfect." Amy cried with great feminine excitement and admiration.

Serena tried to talk around the gag but it was impossible. She wanted to know what the hell was going on and what the hell they had done to her and why. They were up to something and when she was free from the handcuffs, that still restrained her hands in front of her, she was going to murder them all. She had missed her flight and now she not only had to try to book another one, she wouldn't be there in time to meet the truck at Blue Ridge in Virginia. Whatever they had planned, they had to have realised that it wasn't going to work, all of this had done nothing but delay her a few days at most.

"Alright then." Rei said as she took in a deep breath. "She's ready."

Ready for what?! If the last two hours hadn't been so soothing and relaxing, despite the fact that she had still been handcuffed, gagged and blindfolded, she would have been irritated and frustrated to no end.

"We're sorry about this Serena." Amy said softly from directly in front of her. By the sound of it she was kneeling in front of her and looking up into her face. "You have to know that it's for you own good. I have kept my promise. We all have. Darien doesn't know about the baby. But we couldn't just let you go. You mean too much to us. You will thank us for this later, Serena. Now, all you have to do is walk into the next room and listen. That's it. That's all we ask of you. If you still want to go, then we won't stop you again. We will let you go. If that is what you wish."

Each word was like a painful jolt to her heart. Serena didn't know how much longer she could take this. She wasn't as strong as they all believed her to be.

Slowly they helped her to her feet and with two of them holding up an opposite side of her gown, they slowly guided her across the room and into the next room.

"We love you Serena." Lita whispered sincerely to her.

"We will always be here for you." Nina added gently.

"This is the best for both of you." Rei promised her.

"It's time to stop running Serena." Amy told her with a soft and caring tone. "And to face what it is you're running from."

And then her hands were free.

As Serena reached up to removed her gag and blindfold, she heard four sets of footsteps walk away from her and then she heard a door close and everything was silent.

As she removed the gag, she stretched her stiff jaw wide and ran her tongue along her dry lips as saliva once again coated her mouth that had been dried by the gag. Then she removed the silk blindfold from her eyes. It took her a several long seconds for her eyes to adjust to the dim light of the room. She looked around, studying the room curiously. It was a small room with deep glass stained windows that allowed little light through, which left a lot of reliance for light on the small wall lamps placed high on the walls around the room. Only half of them were turn on, leaving nearly half of the room cast into deep shadow. The walls were made from dark varnished wood that look decades old and the floor was made of dark marble tiles. There was only one exit from what she could see, a set of hard wood, darkly polished double doors with brass handles. There was no furniture in the room but a beautiful antique brass full length mirror in the furthest corner from the double doors.

Slowly she walked over to the mirror, stepping into it slowly so she saw her reflection a little at a time.

A soft, bewildered gasp escaped from her lips as she stared mesmerised at her own reflection.

She had been right. She was dressed in a gown. A wedding gown. The most beautiful wedding gown she had ever seen. A tight bodice surrounded her from her breasts to her waist. Skin tight sleeves ran from her shoulders, which covered her shoulder injury, to just below her elbows. From beneath the bodice flowed at least three skirts, the first skirt that was gently kissing her flesh felt to be made of satin, the second skirt was made of a puffy material that made the top skirt that was made of flowing, silky and shiny silk flow out in a nice rounded skirt. The effect was a pure silk skirt that flared out instead of flowing down her hips, thighs and legs and clinging to her like a second skin. The wedding gown was pure white with golden stitching and trimming. The bodice was decorated with the golden stitching in which pearls had been stitched into, forming a random vine like pattern.

Her long golden hair had been styled to bring out her natural gentle curls that framed her face while the bulk of her hair had been styled into two pigtails, each had been plaited with long streams of shiny ribbon embedded in them. On her head rested a diamond encrusted golden tiara. From the tiara flowed a long white veil that ran down her back. Around her neck rested a delicate golden chain from which a clear diamond encrusted heart shaped locket hung. She had never seen it before but it was beautiful. She knew it had been made to match the tiara and that the diamonds were real, which meant that it was solid gold also. Another gift from Darien no doubt. Finally, around her left wrist was her bracelet. The one she had been carrying in her pocket when she had been kidnapped.

The one Darien had given her. The bracelet was silver but it didn't look out of place at all, somehow it seemed to fit in perfectly.

She lifted up her skirts to see that simple and comfortable matching white with golden trimming low high heels had been slipped onto her feet and now that she thought about it, she could feel what could only have been a garter around her right thigh beneath the gown.

How had she not noticed them putting that on her?!

She had never looked so stunning in her life. Her soft milky skin was glowing, from the bath or from the fact that it was said that pregnant women glowed, she didn't know but her friends had been right. She hadn't needed makeup. All of her bruises had faded weeks ago and the cut on her cheek was barely visible, even up close. It had been a straight clean cut. According to her doctors, it would leave no long lasting visible scar.

At least now she knew where she was, not exactly but with the wedding gown and the style of room she was in, it wasn't hard to guess that she was in a church or wedding chapel.

"Oh, my god." She gasped breathlessly. Her heart was beating so fast and she could feel the hole in her shattered heart had decreased in size.

Taking a deep breath to summon courage, she slowly turned around and stared into the shadows behind her.

Darien slowly stepped out of the shadows that consumed half of the room. He had been there the entire time, waiting for her. She'd been too preoccupied for several long minutes to notice. He was dressed in a pure white tuxedo with a gold vest and tie. The fine trim of his jacket was a matching shade of gold, the same shade of gold as that on her gown. His tuxedo matched her dress. He looked so handsome. It wasn't often he wore light colours, let alone white but it suited him. Even with him raven black hair. He was staring at her with a grim and cautious expression on his face. He was staring into her, just waiting for her to move or make a sound.

Her heart leapt, filling with both love and agony. Here was the man she was running from, the man she had intended to leave behind without so much as a goodbye and judging by the way he was staring at her, he knew what she had been planning. She loved him more than any words could ever say, words she could never again try to say because she had to leave him. It was going to be hard, clearly he had no intention to let her go. In any sense.

She eyed the doors. Could she reach them in time? Would Darien let her go? Did she really want him too? Did she have the strength to go through them, leaving him when clearly he wanted to marry her this day? Her bracelet felt heavy and her skin tingled. It was as if the bracelet was speaking to her, reminding her of the words engraved upon it. The promise engraved upon it.

Darien saw her eyes flicker nervously to the doors and he felt a prang of hurt and doubt echo through him. "Why are you running?" He asked her as he watched her, keeping his voice calm and gentle. She was scared of something and he had to be careful. If Serena wanted to run, she would. "What are you running from? Is it me?"

His brave and stubborn Serena snapped her eyes back to him and straightened her back, standing up tall and proud before him. "I'm not running." She said firmly.

But he knew her too well. He could see the truth in her eyes. She was only pretending to be as strong as she seemed. She was forcing herself to be strong and keep that brave, emotionless expression on her radiant glowing face.

She seemed to know he was reading her through her eyes because she looked away from his eyes but not away from him. She wouldn't take her eyes too far from him. She was too wary. Clearly she expected him to do something and she intended to keep her eyes on him so she could make a bolt for the doors at an instants notice. She was preparing herself to run.

"Yes, you are running Serena." He told her just as steadily. "What I can't figure out is why you're running and what it is that you're running from. Running isn't like you. You fight. You don't run."

She was silent and still.

Darien drew in a deep sigh. What was he going to do with her if she wasn't going to talk to him? Why wouldn't she let him in? What was it that was pulling them part? What could possibly have that strong a hold on her?

"Is it something I've done?" He asked her anxiously. He had considered that question over and over ever since she had broken up with him. He had replayed every moment of the night Seiya had died in his mind, looking for something that he could have done to cause her to pull away from him but there had been nothing. He had a few theories but they had all been guesses. He needed answers from her and he was going to get them this time. She had had her time and space from him and now it was time she faced him. She was hurting as greatly as he was and it was time that it came to an end once and for all.

Serena physically flinched. She couldn't give him the chance to convince her to stay and take him back but at the same time she couldn't let him blame himself for this. It wasn't his fault that she was leaving him and he deserved to know that. It was the least she could do for him.

"No." She whispered brokenly. It was all she had the strength to say.

"Then what are you so afraid of?" He demanded as he took a step towards her but when she took a step back he stopped where he was, in the middle of the room.

Darien watched as she wrapped her arms around herself, as if to shield herself, and bowed her head. She was fighting an internal battle and it was causing her great conflict and pain. She remained silent but he could read more from her silence than any words she would have given him. This wasn't something she wanted to do, she was leaving, pulling away from them all because she felt she had too.

He had to push her. Something he was willing to do. He had had enough. He had lost her again! She was hurting them both again! But this time he wasn't going to put up with it! He wasn't going to let her go! He was going to fight and he was going to win! He was going to stop her from doing this and he was going to get her back! They were going to be together and they were going to be happier than they had ever been! He was going to marry her today and nothing was going to stop him!

"What is it that has made you pull away from me after all we've been through?" He demanded his voice strong and filled with his frustration. "You don't want this! I can see it in your eyes. You're hurting us both but why I can't figure out. We're in love, Serena. You said that love wasn't enough for us but you were wrong. Love is more than enough and I do not doubt your love for me. I know you want to be with me. I know you want to be my wife. True, I should have asked a year and a half ago. That was my mistake and I'm sorry." He admitted sincerely. "But we have our chance to finally be together and you're running. If you have to run then so be it, but at least tell me why. I deserve to know."

Serena could feel herself trembling as tears filled her eyes. With each word from his lips it became harder to hold onto the last shred of strength she had, the last ounce of her resolve was fading away fast. She _had_ to be strong! She _had_ to stay strong for a few minutes more until she could escape and then she would run to the airport, if she had too, and she would catch the first flight out. She didn't care if it went to Alaska! She just had to get out of the city and away from the man who held her heart. She had to wait for him to move from where he stood between her and the only exit. If she really wanted to go, he wouldn't stop her but what she feared was feeling his strong but always gentle hands touching her. That, she knew, would undo her. She would crumble and she would give into him. She would marry him and then she would spend the rest of her life with him waiting for the day he lost his life while defending her.

"You promised you'd never leave me." He whispered brokenly.

"We can't always keep our promises." She sobbed just as brokenly.

Darien finally had had enough. "God damn it Serena!" He cursed loudly. He was beyond frustrated now. He was quickly becoming angry. It would be the first time that he would actually be angry with her and he didn't want that but she was driving him there. Fast. "I love you! I'd die for you!" He wasn't looking at her in that moment, and so he didn't see her flinch or her trembling become more violent at his words. "What more do you want from me?!?! What more can I give?!?!"

It had finally been enough. Serena could feel all of the emotions and conflicts within her erupt and finally become too much to bear. Too much to hold in any longer. She had held out as long as she could but no one could have beared such turmoil and hurtful intense emotions any longer than she already had.

"You want to know why I'm doing this!?! You want to know what I'm running from!?!" She yelled hysterically as she unwrapped her arms from around herself, her fists now clinched tightly. She looked up into his eyes, allowing him to see the blazing emotions in hers that were driving her insane. "It's me! I'm poison to everyone and everything around me!" And the tears in her eyes finally leaked free from her eyes and ran down her flushed face.

Darien blinked. He was baffled and confused. Of everything he had thought that she might say that hadn't been one. "What?!"

She stared blazingly up at him with tears running down her face. She didn't even seem to notice them. Tears had filled her eyes too many times. She had cried enough to last a life time and he wanted to spend the rest of their lives making sure she never again had a reason to cry unless it was from joy.

"You always have to fight for me!" She screamed wildly up at him. "You're always in danger because of me! Look at what's happened! Nina and Lita nearly died, and so did you and Andrew. Seiya did die! Two dozen children are still in the Intensive Care Unit from the school explosion that happened because of me! Everything happens to those I love, not to me! Those I love pay the price for what I am and what I have! I'm tired of watching those I love get hurt because of me!"

Darien was stunned. She blamed herself for all of that? And that's why she was leaving them all? She believed she was going to get them all killed? She blamed herself for Seiya's death, that was a part of it he knew, but it was the fear for those she loved, for him, that was compelling her to run. She was running to protect her family.

It was a relief to finally understand, to know what it was that she was so afraid of. She was terrified of watching someone she loved die because of her. For her. She was so loving, so selfless that she had taken everything that had happened upon her own shoulders and she blamed herself for all of it. She had convinced herself that she was the cause of it and so she had convinced herself that in order to keep them safe, she had to give everything up. Was there a more pure, more loving, more selfless person in the world? Not even the angels of heaven could compare with her. She was simply beyond description. He loved her so much.

"That's why you were leaving?"

Serena reached for the final reserves of her strength. She knew she had to leave now or she never would. Darien was the one person on Earth who could convince her to stay and she couldn't let him do that. "That's why I _am_ leaving. I can't watch those I love suffer because of me anymore. I have to keep them safe and the only way to do that is to keep away from those I love."

Now that he understood, she could finally leave. She could not afford to give him anything more. She had to get out of there. Realising that he was staring at her but he was deep within himself, going over everything she had told him to fully understand her and her actions, she acted. She knew he could easily reach the doors before her but she had to try to get there first. She had to get out of there. She moved quickly around him towards the doors but she couldn't move swiftly or quietly enough in the gown or shoes.

She reached the door but not before Darien already had. He stood firmly in front of her with his back against the doors. He wasn't moving and there was no way in hell that she could move him herself.

Before she realised what he intended, he gently but firmly took hold of her shoulders in his hands, spun them around and pressed her back against the door where he had been the second before. He held her there by his shoulders and used his larger stronger form to press her back against the door. She was trapped; she couldn't even raise her arms.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded hotly as she looked up into his eyes to find him grinning devilishly down at her with love and determination blazing in his eyes.

"Taking what I want." He whispered smoothly. He could feel every inch of her pressed into him from her delicious breasts to her knees. How he had missed the feel of her against him, missed her intoxicating scent that wrapped around him and took hold of his senses. He had missed the look of longing and love that filled her eyes when he was close, and as he could see it clearly now, no amount of will power she had could have kept that look from her eyes. As they would always have love between them, they would always have a desire for each other that they would never be able to fight, never be able to resist.

Needing a clear mind or at least a_ clearer _mind, he pulled back enough to put an inch of space between them and he released her shoulders and planted his hands on the door behind her, trapping her without touching her. He needed them to be clear headed. Lust was not enough to get her to stay. At least not this time.

He leaned down and whispered to her huskily. "I understand now, Serena. You're scared of losing someone else you love but I promise you, I will never again let that happen. I will keep you and our family safe. As for fighting for you, that's who I am. I'm the protector of this family. I protect this family and you, the heart of this family. Without you, Serena, this family will fall apart. We protect you because we love you, because you're worth the fight. You still don't see what you are to this family. Why do you think we're all here?" He pulled back to look into her eyes. Long silent seconds passed as he studied her eyes. He had to find at least some clue that she was hearing him. "Because we want you to be happy. The girls want you to be happy. Everyone you love and everyone who loves you is in the next room, waiting for us. They're here because they want to see you happy. Don't run. Be the Serena I love and stay and fight."

Her eyes were trembling, the tears within them giving the illusion that they were filling with glittering light. Or maybe that was how they always looked. It had been so long, it had seemed like an eternity, since he had stared into them and not seen fear darkening them. She was wavering, he could see it. She was standing right on the edge, just one more push and she would give up on her idea of running.

"I love you, Serena. I will follow you to the ends of the earth, to hell itself." He raised one hand to her face and gently cupped her cheek, allowing her to feel him, to feel their connection. Their bond. "You can run, but I promise you that I will find you". I won't let you go. We can't live if we're apart. We're two halves of the same whole. We can only be complete when we're together. We belong together. We are one. Don't let fear drive us apart."

"I can't lose you." Her trembling voice was choked with tears.

"You never will. I will never leave you." He gave her his loving smile that he held only for her. "So don't leave me."

Serena didn't know what to say. She knew what the right thing to do was. She knew that it was to say sorry and then to run so they would be safe but then she remembered what she had said to him about how he had never taken anything for himself. Never taken anything he wanted but that's what he was doing right now. He knew she felt she had to run but he was denying her that and he was taking something he wanted. He had changed. He had done exactly as she had asked. He had stopped bowing to her every whim and was now fighting for something he wanted. He was fighting for her.

She was being a hypocrite. She was denying herself what she wanted. She was leaving them and giving up everything so that they would be safe. She had told Darien how he had never taken anything he wanted when she was doing the same thing now. Maybe she had always done that. She had left him the first time because she had believed that was what he had wanted, that he'd wanted to end their relationship but he hadn't wanted to hurt her. She had believed that. Now she knew that she had been an idiot. She had only acted based on what she had believed that he had wanted.

This was what they both wanted. To be together, to have a happy future. Yes, she would always attract attention and he would always have to protect her from that attention but it was something he didn't mind doing. He was capable of protecting her while at the same time protecting himself. He had done so much to keep her alive. He had faced so many dangers but he was still here. He was still in love with her and he still wanted her despite all she had put him through. He would face anything for her, face any danger and he would prevail, so why couldn't she face this for him? Why couldn't she accept that that would always be the way things would be with them?

Yes, maybe one day he would get hurt or even killed while protecting her and that would be her fault if,and only ifit happened but that was a sacrifice he was willing to make. In return he was just asking that they spend what time they have together and just maybe they would spend the next half a century together and die of old age. Their love was strong enough, and the strength from that love was channelled to their need and will to protect each other.

She was staring up into his eyes. Eyes that were filled with love, determination and desire. He loved her. He always would. And he was fighting for their love. If he was strong enough to fight _her_ for their love, the one person who was his greatest weakness, then there was nothing and no one he wouldn't fight for their love.

She had been an idiot to think that leaving him would protect him. Darien lived a dangerous life. He had a dangerous job and a dangerous girlfriend but he handled them both and he prevailed victorious every day. He would protect her and he would protect their family, all of their family. He was a protector and maybe she was the heart, she didn't know. What she did know was that she loved him with all her heart and she wanted nothing more in the world than to stay with him, to marry him.

He must have read her thoughts in her eyes because he stepped back and lowered to his knees to kneel before her but he didn't look away from her, didn't break eye contact. He stared into her eyes with never ending love.

Serena gave him a small loving smile. Knowing her love, even after the changes they had both gone through, he would have a little proposal speech that he had rehearsed to death, and she wasn't about to take this from him. He was a romantic when it came to her after all.

Blindly, he reached into his hip pocket and pulled out the velvet box that held the white gold diamond engagement ring he had had since that night Serena had first left him. He had had it on him since his apartment had exploded. It had been a miracle that he hadn't lost it in the school explosion or during the fight at the mansion or the explosion there as well. He had a matching white gold wedding band that was encrusted with small white diamonds all the way around for the wedding ceremony. It was engraved inside and he would show her later when he slid it on her finger, where it would stay for the rest of her life.

He held the velvet ring box up to her and opened it, revealing the engagement ring to her.

He watched with burning satisfaction and joy as her eyes grew impossibly wide in amazement and her mouth fell open numbly as she gasped silently at the sight of it. He knew she'd love it but he hadn't dared to believe it would send her speechless! He would remember that look on her face for the rest of his life.

He gave her a moment to recover before he began, with love and happiness in his eyes and in his gentle voice. He had rehearsed this and it would be perfect, it would be everything she deserved. Everything she had deserved at the hospital when he had proposed for what hadn't been the first time but he hoped with all his heart that this would be the last time.

"Serena, my love. My sweet angel." He began. "I love you more than anything else in this world. I love you more than any man has ever loved any woman and I am on my knees before you as I have been since the moment we met. And this is where I will remain. Everything that I am is yours, everything I have ever had, and ever will have, I lay at your feet. You have my everlasting love, my never-ending devotion. Anything you ask for I will lay at your feet, whether it be the earth, sun or moon. They are yours. I am yours. My heart, my soul, my mind and my body are yours as they will forever be. I know I've made mistakes in the past, and if you see fit to give me the chance, I will spend the rest of my life making them up to you. Every day I will love and treasure you more than the last. Every day I will show you how much I love you, how much you mean to me. You are the light in my life. Without you there is only darkness. And know that no matter what you say this day, I will always love you. That will never change. I will always protect you and be there for you whether you need me or not because that's what I want. You are what I want, Serena Luna. For you I would die, whether it be against a foe or by your very wish. I have loved you, I have fought for you, I have lived and died for you. You are my angel, my only love. You are my life, my soul and my heart. I am your devoted slave, your every whim is my command. I cannot live without you. I should have done this a long time ago. Serena Luna, will you give me the greatest honour any man has ever held, will you marry me? Will you be my wife?"

He was nervous. That Serena knew, and he didn't handle it well. He had rambled on more than he most likely had intended too but his proposal had been heartfelt and romantic. She studied the emotions in his eyes. She could see determination, fear and love. She knew he feared she would say no. How could she possibly have ever said no to such a proposal?

The tears falling from her eyes were no longer tears of pain or frustration but tears of love and joy. She opened her mouth to answer him but nervously, he spoke first. He feared she was going to turn him down again.

"I love you Serena." He said quickly, resorting back to his rambling. "Even if you don't marry me today, nothing will change between us. I will love you for as long as I live and I will be devoted to you for as long as I draw breath. I know you have your doubts but I don't. I have no doubts anymore. You are my world, my everything and I'm never going to let you go. For the rest of your life I can promise you are going to be protected and cared for, you're going to be loved and happy."

Serena had to bit her tongue to keep from laughing down at him in amusement. He was so cute when he was nervous like this. He was a big lethal and confident homicide detective with a gun and an arsenal of martial arts at his disposal and here he was kneeling at her feet, rambling like a nervous schoolboy asking a girl out on a date for the first time.

"Darien-."

Darien shot to his feet, his eyes desperate, pleading and fearful. "Whatever you want, Serena, I'll give it to you. Whatever it is that is stopping you, I swear, I will do everything in my power to assure that it's not an issue. If it's my job then you don't have to worry because I've already handed in my badge."

That caught her by surprise almost as much as the elaborate engagement ring, which must have been worth a king's ransom, had. "You what?"

"I quit my job." He repeated. "You don't have to worry about me not coming home anymore."

Serena couldn't believe it. He loved his job! How could he have given it up? Even for her! "No. You love your job Darien! You can't give it up because of me!"

He gave her a comforting smile. "I did it for _me_ Serena." He told her earnestly. "You were right. I have to start taking things for myself. Andrew and I are going into business together. We're going to open our own business."

It took her a minute to absorb that. "What business?"

Darien shrugged indifferently. "Well it's going to be a mixture of a lot of things. Imagine a private detective agency that also deals with bounty hunting and security. It's not a desk job, so it's got enough leg work to keep Andrew and me satisfied but you don't have to worry so much about me not coming home at night." He stroked her face lovingly. "But right now I'm taking what I want most in this world. I want you as my wife. I want to come home to you, to hold our children and to sleep beside you every night. In our home." He reached into his tuxedo pants pocket and pulled out a photograph. He held it up so she could see it. "One of your wedding gifts."

It was a picture of a very beautiful, large three story brick house with a freshly cut flawless green lawn out front.

He had brought them a house? This house?! It was one room away from being a mansion!

Darien went on quickly before she could say a word. Sooner or later he was going have to let her speak. He would have to get a hold of his nerves first though.

"If you don't like it then I'll buy you another, any one you want . . ."

Serena couldn't believe it! Darien was offering her her dreams, every one she had ever had. But he was trying to convince her to marry him – as if she could ever possibly say no now that there were no more issues keeping them apart. She had no more reasons to say no, not one.

Darien was speaking again. If it hadn't been so adorable, it would have been an annoying. "I also brought the cabin. After the damage that was done to it, I offered to buy it from the owner at twice its value. But now that I think about it, it wasn't such a good idea. Not with all the dark memories, not to mention all the bullet holes in the walls. I'm getting the entire place repaired but-."

Serena raised her hand to his lips, silencing him. He really was nervous. He had never been one to ramble.

"How can I ever be worthy of you?" She asked with happiness and love shinning brightly in her eyes. "You think you have to give me the world but it should be me to kneel before you. Darien, I love you and there's nothing in this world you have to prove to me. You have fought for me, saved me from the darkest evil in the world, you have kept me safe and you have nearly given your life for me. Twice. When I thought I had lost you at the school when the bomb went off, I died inside. I would have died outside too if I hadn't had to live for someone else. If I hadn't had to live for you. You have everything that I am, my heart, my soul, my body and my mind. My hand is all I have left to give you and you will own me completely. I don't know how I survived before I met you. I know my future, and my future is you. But before we go in there, there's something I need to know."

Even though she had already agreed to marry him, Darien felt fear blended with curiosity rise in him. "Anything." He promised.

Serena searched his eyes for a silent moment before she spoke. "Is this what you want? Is this the life you want? The job you want?"

Darien gently cupped her face with both hands. "More than anything. I know it never seemed like it but I gave up dreaming of having a family life a long time ago. It was you who gave it all back to me. From the moment I first met you, I knew this was what I wanted. You as my wife. That is a life I not only can bare to live but want to live. I was alone far too long before I met you, and I want to be part of a family again." He leaned forward and whispered to her. "A _large_ family."

Serena's eyes narrowed, half playfully, half suspiciously. "_How_ large?"

Darien shrugged with a playful smile on his lips and a glint in his eyes. "Oh, how about seven or eight?"

Serena's eyes grew wide. NO WAY was she giving birth to eight children! She loved children and she loved the child growing within her but she was only two months pregnant now and she knew what was to come! "I'll give you four children and my hand, my heart and soul for the rest of eternity."

Darien pulled back from her, laughing happily. "How can I pass that up?" He asked ecstatically. "So we have a deal?"

Serena's smile widened fully. "We have a deal."

Darien beamed. He slowly leaned down to kiss her and seal their deal but a sudden loud banging on the door made them jump in startled surprise.

"Come on guys!" Rei's loud, ecstatic voice called through the door. "It's not time for that yet! You have to say I do first!"

Serena laughed. She felt so happy she could have drifted up into the air had Darien not been holding her down. "Says who?" She called to Rei back through the door as Darien reluctantly pulled her away from it. The door flew open to reveal the girls and their respective partners, her parents and Sammy. It seemed that they had been ears dropping on them.

Before she could blink, Serena was hit by four overexcited women, all of whom wrapped their arms around her and hugged her tightly at once, squealing as if they were still teenage girls in high school. Serena winced at the high-pitched sound surrounding her but she had a bigger problem.

"Air." Serena gasped. They were hugging her too tightly and in their excitement hadn't realised it. "Becoming an issue."

The four girls jumped back at once, each giving her an apologetic smile and mumbling an embarrassed apology.

"I can't believe it!!!" Nina squealed happily. "You're getting married!" She was wearing a golden orange bride's maid gown. Serena recognised it as one of the bride's maid gowns she'd had made for them to wear to her wedding. Judging by the near perfect fit of it, and since it couldn't be her own since it was on it's way to her new house in Virginia, it had to have been Rei's.

"It's about time!" Lita laughed delightedly. She was wearing a deep green bride's maid dress that was a few inches too short, the skirt didn't quite reach the floor, as it was meant too. It was one of the bride's maids dresses she'd had made for her wedding. Too bad it wasn't being worn by another one of them for her wedding that was meant to be today.

"Yeah." Rei agreed with her. "I never thought they'd get around to it!" Rei wore what could only have been Nina's crimson red bride's maid gown from Rei's wedding. She looked stunning in it! Crimson red really was her colour!

Amy smiled into Serena's eyes. "It's alright to be afraid of losing what you have. You just have to remember to never stop fighting for it. If you fight hard enough, you just might be strong enough to keep it." And Amy was dressed in Nina's one size too big deep blue bride's maid gown from her own wedding. The size mismatch was barely noticeable, especially with the one and a half inch high heels she was wearing on her delicate feet so she wasn't tripping on the hem of the skirt.

It seemed that with the short notice of the wedding, they were reusing the bride's maid's gowns from the three previous, and the one would-have-been, weddings. Behind them the four guys were all dressed in black tuxedos but each wore a matching colour tie to their wife's, or in Lita's case, fiancée's.

They all looked stunningly perfect.

Serena smiled appreciatively at her but her eyes weren't meeting Amy's. They were preoccupied with something over her shoulder.

Amy looked over her shoulder to see Darien staring unblinkingly into Serena's eyes. She shook her head in mild disbelief. Only two who were so deeply in love could be so hesitant to let each other out of their sight. By the look on Darien's face, he was still worried that she would run the moment he turned his back. He had to leave her to go to the customary groom's position at the altar and wait for her to join him there.

Serena saw this in Darien's eyes and she gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'll meet you at that alter."

Still he hesitated.

Amy sighed heavily as she shook her head and she threw a pointed look at her husband and Andrew. The guys would take care of him.

"Come on, buddy." Andrew dropped his hand onto Darien's shoulder. "It's time to get married."

Darien looked over his shoulder at his best friend before he turned back to the radiant deep blue eyes of his angel. His wife-to-be. He didn't want to leave Serena's presence. She was so unpredictable, she could still run and he couldn't let that happen now that she had finally accepted his proposal. He didn't want to leave her but he knew he had to trust the girls to take care of her. They had concocted this crazy plan and they had gotten her there. Their plan had worked and now they were so close to their happy ending.

He had to trust Serena as well as the girls. He had to trust her not to run, to want to be with him.

"I'll be waiting for you." He promised his love.

"I'll be there." Serena promised with a love filled beaming smile.

And before another word could be spoken between them, the guys were hustling him out the door.

Sammy was the last to leave. Before closing the doors behind himself, he grinned smugly at his sister. "I told you it was for your own good, sis. He's the only one worthy of an airhead like you."

Serena said nothing to him, her warm grateful smile said it all.

And he was gone.

Serena took a deep breath to calm herself, there had been so much excitement in the last few minutes, and then she turned to her four best friends in the entire world. The only other person in the room was her mother who stood patiently by the door smiling at her with motherly love and pride.

She would talk to her mother in a moment, first she had some unfinished business with her _friends._

"You kidnapped me!" She accused them.

Lita, Rei and Nina just shrugged nonchalantly while Amy just smiled at her. They weren't worried, they knew she wasn't really angry or annoyed with them, she was just venting.

"We had to." Nina said with an innocent shrug of a shoulder. "How else could we get you ready for your surprise wedding without you making a fuss?"

"Nina!" Serena exclaimed with strained astonishment. "People have surprise birthday parties and surprise anniversary dinners! People don't have surprise _weddings_!"

"Well they do now." Rei said dismissively, waving her hand in the air as if the matter was solved and closed.

"Do you like the gown?" Nina's high-pitched voice asked excitedly as she jumped up and down clapping her hands.

Exasperated, Serena gave up. What good would it have done anyway? What's done is done, she couldn't change it and even if she could, she didn't think she even would have. "I love it."

"Great!" Lita beamed, clearly she was pleased that she loved her wedding gown.

"Who picked it out?" Serena asked as she walked back to the mirror to examine her gown more closely. It was perfect and beautiful. She couldn't have picked a better one herself.

"It was made for you." Amy smiled warmly.

Serena blinked dumbly, completely stunned. Slowly she turned around and faced her with her mouth wide open in disbelief. "How long have you all been planning this?"

Nina stepped forward, her eyes admiringly on the gown. "It was going to be a surprise." She explained. "You see, Andrew found out that Darien was thinking about asking you to marry him about six months ago and I didn't think you'd mind if I had your wedding gown made as a surprise wedding gift." She looked up into Serena's eyes innocently. "You see, it's a secret hobby of mine. I love designing! I couldn't stop myself and then I had it made with a matching tuxedo for Darien. In high school we were always talking about our fantasy weddings and you had always wanted your gown made, for it to be unique to you. It's fairly close to the description you gave. I wanted my favourite little sister to have the wedding she deserved. The wedding she always dreamed of."

"We all did." Amy added.

Serena looked around at them speechlessly. How could she ever be so deserving of such a thoughtful and loving family? One that loved her so much. She could feel herself melting into a warm puddle of goo. "Oh, girls! It's perfect!" And she threw her arms around Nina and Amy hugging them tightly.

A few seconds later, Serena felt two pairs of arms wrap around the three of them in a giant affectionate, sisterly hug.

Serena felt like crying, she was so happy. She could feel hot tears of joy filling her eyes. She was made speechless by the love that surrounded her.

"No crying!" Rei snapped playfully. "You don't want to walk down the isle with puffy red eyes, do you?"

"Oh, Rei." Serena sighed as they separated and one by one, joined hands to form a tight circle of sisterly love. "Thank you. All of you. So much. This is all so perfect. I couldn't have done better myself. I wouldn't change a thing! Thank you!"

"You don't have to thank us Sere!" Amy beamed at her.

"Yeah!" Lita agreed. "You have everything you need to get married now."

"You have something new." Nina nodded pointedly at her wedding gown.

"Something blue is my garter." Amy informed her.

"So that's your something borrowed as well!" Nina pointed out.

"Now all you need is something old." Rei told her as she turned and looked at Irene who was now holding something in her hand.

The girls watch silently as Irene walked slowly to her daughter with the same loving, proud smile on her face. Her eyes sparkled with love and happiness as she held out her open hand to her daughter.

Serena looked down into her mother's outstretched hand speechlessly.

"They were your grandmothers. I wore them at my wedding, now you can wear them at yours." Irene was so proud of her little girl. She had found true love in a man who would always be faithful and now she was overcoming her greatest fear of losing that love. In a matter of months she would be a mother, making her a grandmother. The little golden haired child that had always been filled with warm glowing sunlight had become a woman. One who was today staring her new life as a wife and mother.

Serena stared down at the two small offerings her mother held out to her. They were the most beautiful, simple stud pearl earrings she had ever seen. They would match her wedding gown perfectly. "Mum-."

"You're so beautiful, my darling." Irene told her as she moved to her daughter's side and gently slid one of the earrings through her ear. "You've grown up so fast, been through so much but you're finally ready to move on with your life. Finally ready to take hold of the happiness you more than deserve."

"I'm scared." She admitted as her mother moved to her other side to put in the second earring. "I don't know anything about being a wife." O_r mother._ She added silently to herself.

"No one ever does." Irene told her wisely. "We learn along the way." And she moved to stand before her and look into her daughter's eyes to offer motherly support, love and comfort. "You have nothing to be afraid of. Darien will understand why you didn't tell him about the baby. As for the rest, it will all fall into place."

Serena gasped in shocked surprise. "You know? How?"

Irene laughed softly. "A mother always knows. I'll be there to help you, Serena. So will Darien, and your father. And the girls." She took her daughter's hands in her own. "You're going to be a wonderful mother, sweetheart. You're ready. For both this and the baby."

"I love you, mummy." She whispered emotionally as she threw her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. There was nothing like the bond of love between a mother and daughter.

"Well, it's time Serena." Amy told her as she opened the door and held it open.

Irene pulled away from her daughter and smiled tenderly. "Let's go and make your father cry."

Serena laughed. Everything was so perfect, not even the warmth of heaven could compete with the blazing warmth, love and joy she held within her. She felt so happy, so loved, so cherished, and so free that she was surprised that she wasn't bursting into flame hot enough to burn up the entire world.

The darkness and sorrow of her past had ended and now something so much brighter was beginning.

Today was the first day of the rest of her life.

* * *

The pleasant smell of fresh cut lilies from the bouquet Serena was holding in her hands, held loosely at her waist, was having a calming effect on her. She was standing behind the girls, who were all lined up in front of her beside their husbands, in Lita's case her fiancée, waiting to lead the way down the isle that was concealed beyond the closed polished double wooden doors.

Nina had named herself Maid of Honour, not that anyone minded. Since Andrew was Darien's best man, it seemed to fit that Nina was the Maid of Honour. The other three girls had already had a turn at being Maid of Honour. Rei had been Amy's, Amy had been Nina's and Lita had been Rei's. And since she was Lita's Maid of Honour, they each now had had a turn at being Maid of Honour. Or they all would when Lita, the last unmarried of them, tied the knot.

Beside Serena stood her father dressed in his black tuxedo. He looked so handsome but the look on his face told everyone that he hadn't been too happy about the two and a half hour warning that his daughter was getting married today.

Serena looked up at him and gave him a warm loving smile. "Don't worry, daddy. I'll always be your little girl."

He looked down at her with a small gentle smile. "I know, sweetheart. This is a bit sudden though, isn't it?" He said tentatively.

Even though she had only just agreed to marry Darien ten minutes before, it didn't seem sudden. In fact it felt as if she had been waiting her entire life for this moment and in this moment she couldn't have been happier. She felt so free, so happy and relieved. So loved and cherished. Something had ended today and something new and wonderful was beginning. She couldn't have asked for anything more. She had no uncertainties, no hesitations about walking down the isle now.

"I love him." She whispered sincerely. "So much. I'm alive today because of him. I'm happy today because of him. I know to you this seems sudden but to me it feels like I've been waiting for this all my life. Not to get married but to be with him. He loves me. Look at how he has fought for me daddy. What more could you ask in a son in law than one who would die to protect me because he loves me that much?"

Ken stared down into his daughter's eyes speechlessly. Her eyes were sparkling, glowing with happiness and love. _She_ was glowing. She really did love him. They really were deeply in love. His daughter was right, who could have possibly been more worthy of his daughter? But even though he accepted that that didn't mean he had to like it. The man was taking his little girl away from him. He was turning her into a wife and one day a mother. She wasn't his to protect any more. He was handing that responsibility to another.

He blinked as a realisation hit him. That had happened a long time ago. Darien Shields had already taken her from him, he was already her protector.

Again, he could accept that but he didn't have to like it.

"You're sure about this?" He asked, staring into her eyes and looking for the truth in her answer.

"More than I've ever been." She promised him honestly. "Don't worry about me, daddy. He'll take good care of me." She rose up onto her toes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I promise, I'll always be your little girl. I've just grown up."

Ken smiled down at her with a loving, fatherly smile on his face. His little girl was happy, what more could he ask for?

But if Darien Shields ever hurt her, he was going to answer to him. No one ever hurt his little girl.

Beyond the doors the world-renowned wedding march began and the double doors slowly opened.

Serena couldn't see what lay beyond them because of her taller sisters in front of her but she knew she would see it soon enough.

When she was walking down the isle.

Wow. She really was getting married today, to the man of her dreams. The man she loved more than anything else. She felt so happy, so joyful that she was nearly convinced she was dreaming. There was no way that in a matter of minutes her life had gone from one of misery and despair to one of love and bliss. She was going to be a wife. Darien's wife. And soon after they would be parents. She was still terrified that she would one day lose what she was getting today but those she loved had made her realise that some things were worth living with that fear. Maybe she would lose Darien but she would make the most of every day they had together.

Nina and Andrew, who were at the front of the line, stepped into the light of the wedding hall, disappearing from her sight and making their way down the long isle. Next were Lita and Ken.

Serena still felt a little guilty that she had taken Lita's place as the bride on the day that should have been Lita's wedding day but the great happiness that she had seen in Lita when she had decided to stay and finally marry Darien had been honest in her. This is what Lita wanted. It was what they all wanted.

Rei and Chad were next.

Amy suddenly whirled around and took her hands, which were holding her bouquet, in her own and looked deeply into her eyes with a supportive and loving expression on her face. "You can do this, Serena. Just keep your eyes on Darien. Walking down the isle is easier than you think when your true love awaits for you at the other end. Believe me." She threw a quick glance to her husband who was waiting for her patiently. "You are going to be a fantastic wife and a perfect mother."

And then she spun around and stepped through the doorway as the wedding march continued on.

"She's right, Serena." Her father told her confidently as he turned towards her and pulled her veil down over her face.

Serena bit her bottom lip. Her father, she was certain because Darien was still alive, did not know she was already pregnant. Although she was certain he knew she was no longer a virgin, she didn't think he would take to well to finding out that she had fallen pregnant _before_ she was married.

Oh great! Now he would think that that's why they had gotten married in such a hurry!

"Let's go." Her father said gently to her as he picked up her hand and placed it around his elbow and they stepped through the doorway and into the light.

Serena was extremely thankful that her father had hold of her to keep her on her feet. If he hadn't been she would certainly have ended up on her backside from the pure shock of just how many people were on their feet watching her with warm smiles on their faces as she walked down the isle. The room was huge – it was a cathedral – and the room was packed! There had to be two or three hundred people!

Did they even know that many people? And how the hell had they gotten there with only a few hours notice?!

"Daddy?" She mumbled numbly.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Her father whispered back, not taking his eyes from the isle ahead of them.

"Am I dreaming?"

He looked at her oddly. "No, Serena. You're not."

"Then how in the world did so many people get here so fast? Do we know them all?" Serena didn't know how it was possible that nearly everyone she knew was there.

Her father laughed, although whether that was a hint of amusement or dislike, she couldn't tell. "Apparently your Darien is a very wealthy man with a lot of resources. The girls spent most of yesterday afternoon calling relatives and friends and booking red eye flights for them all. People were still arriving up until a few minutes ago. It seems not many people could pass up an all-expenses-paid weekend in LA."

Ahead of them Amy and Greg, the last to walk down the isle ahead of them, took their places by the steps at the four-step high marble altar. Finally, the space between Serena and her husband-to-be was clear and she could see him standing at the altar waiting for her. Their eyes met and the rest of the world fell away, there was no isle, no several hundred people staring at her, all there was was Darien. He was so handsome standing there waiting for her in his white and golden tuxedo with nothing but love and joy shinning in his eyes.

Darien was all that mattered in the world and it was only her father's hold on her that stopped her from being lifted into the air and flying down the isle to him. Not even gravity would have prevented her had her arm been free of her father's hold.

This was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. This is the man she had called soulmate, lover, friend, protector and now she would call him husband and the father of their children. This was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life and the rest of eternity with, and then, suddenly the isle was way to long. She had to get to him, she had to hear him claim her as his own. As his wife.

She had never known happiness and love like what she was feeling. How could she have lived so long without knowing it? If their love was to grow everyday what would prevent her from spontaneously combusting within the week? How could such strong, intense love exist without destroying the world? Not even heaven could hold a love as strong as that she held within her heart. Their heart.

Her love filled heart beat loudly within her chest, not from nerves or fear, but from happiness and impatience. She wanted to be Darien's wife now!

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached the altar where Darien and their friends, who surrounded them, were beaming.

Ken could sense his daughter's love and happiness, it radiated from her like light radiated from the sun. It was unmistakable, it was love. Her daughter really did love this man and he could see by the way Darien was staring at her that he felt no different. The wedding may have been thrown together – and amazingly so done – but they meant it. They wanted this and they wanted it now.

With a deep sigh, Ken took his daughter's hand in his own and held it out to Darien, offering him his daughter. It was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do, to give away his little girl. He didn't want too but he wouldn't take away his daughter's happiness. He had seen his daughter without this man and he would have sooner cut off his own arm than to see her lifeless and hollow like that again.

Ken looked into Darien's eyes with appreciation and warning. Appreciation that he loved his daughter and would take care of her, but warning that if he didn't take care of her, if he hurt her, he was going to pay violently for it.

"Take care of my daughter. She's yours to look after now."

Darien had to bite back his reply that she always had been. Instead he gave the older man a grateful smile and bowed his head once respectfully. "You have my word, sir." And he took Serena's hand in his own and gently guided her to stand before him.

Ken took his seat in the centre front row next to his wife and his son, as Darien carefully lifted Serena's veil up over her head.

They smiled at each other, both wearing identical expressions of love and happiness. They were glowing, radiating love to all present. No one in the room could have felt any negative emotions if their lives had depended on it because of the intensity of it.

And they turned to face the minister who was standing atop the altar with a warm, friendly smile on his face.

"Are you both prepared for this?" The minister asked, having only just agreed to wed them that morning after a very large donation had been made as an incentive to marry them today. Heh.

"We are." Darien assured him as he reached out and took Serena's hand in his own. Her hand felt so warm but it wasn't sweaty. She was beaming but she wasn't nervous. And now, no longer was he.

"Very well then." The minister opened his book and flipped to the page with the wedding ceremony vows printed on it. He had never before been involved in such a rushed wedding with such little notice and he had had his doubts. The young man who was the groom had come to him. He had been confident, direct, and honest and so clearly in love that it had stunned him, but now seeing the two together it was clear that they knew what they were doing. They were in love and their only regret was that they hadn't wed sooner.

True eternally lasting love was so rare in today's world. It brought him great comfort and joy to know that it still existed. That there was still light in a world filled with darkness and corruption.

"Dearly beloved." He read loudly and clearly so everyone in the almost packed chapel could hear him. "We are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony. If any person can show just cause why these two may not be joined together in holy Matrimony then let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He lifted his head and looked around over the faces of the room. He hadn't expected any objections but you never knew.

After a long silent minute in which no one even dared to cough – especially with three of the four brides maids glaring out over the crowd daringly, promising pain to any who dared to speak up – he went on.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained . . ."

Listening to the minister's words, she knew what she had to do. She couldn't marry Darien without telling him. It wouldn't matter to him, she knew, but she had to do the right thing by him as he had always done the right thing by her.

"There's something I have to tell you." She whispered to him softly so no one, not even the minister could overhear her.

Darien looked down at her out of the corner of his eye, wishing he could see her face more clearly than the glimpse he had. Please, god, don't let her be having second thoughts about marrying him! It would send him to the nut house! _She_ would send him to the nuthouse!

". . . Through marriage, Darien and Serena make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes and accept each other's failures. Darien and Serena will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together through mutual understanding, openness and sensitivity to each other . . ."

"I found out why I was so sick at the cabin." She whispered.

Darien's heart froze and ice-cold fear, dread and horror hit him, smothering the warmth of love and happiness he'd held within him a few short moments before. He'd had a feeling that Amy had been lying to him.

" . . . We are here today, before God, to witness the joining in marriage of Darien and Serena. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now, through me, He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds . . ."

Serena slowly lifted their linked hands and brought it to rest it on her stomach over her womb.

What? He didn't understand. What was she trying to tell him? What was wrong with her – wait a minute. His eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open in a silent gasp. Forgetting about everything else around him, including the fact that a minister was at this moment marrying them, he whipped himself around to look at her. "You're-?"

Serena smiled uncertainly as she turned to face him. "I'm pregnant."

Completely oblivious of everything and everyone around them, and to the stunned amazement and amusement of the crowd they stood before, he pulled her into his arms, lifted her up into the air by the waist and spun her around joyously.

Serena threw back her head and laughed loudly with pure joy. For a moment she had been worried how he would take it but she should have known that there was never anything to worry about when it came to the man she loved.

Darien put her down on her feet and pulled her into a tender loving embrace.

Darien couldn't believe it! Serena was not only fine, she was going to have a baby! His baby! It was too much! To get a wife and a baby in one day! Well, the baby wouldn't come for a while but he didn't care! He would have a family! Serena had been so sick because of the baby!

That thought stopped him dead. He pulled back and looked down at her with grave worry in his eyes. "Is everything-?"

Serena smiled lovingly up at him. To think she almost gave all of this up. Whatever they had to face, Darien was right. It was worth it to be together and to be happy. He would always be there to protect her and their children. He would always be the loving and caring, and extremely overprotective, husband and father. "Everything's fine. All it was was evening sickness."

Darien was confused. "Evening sickness?" He hadn't heard of that before. Was it like morning sickness?

Serena laughed with amusement and joy. "Yes. It's morning sickness but it occur in the evening."

"That can happen?"

Serena laughed louder. "Yes, my love. A woman can get morning sickness at any time of the day. It just usually happens in the mornings, hence morning sickness."

Darien wrapped his arms around her once more and pulled her against him. The joy and love in his heart was indescribable. It's intensity was greater than that of the sun.

Everyone in the room, with the exception of five women, were looking at the couple with strange and curious expressions on their faces.

"What's happening?" Chad asked the other three groomsmen.

Andrew watched his partner and best friend, who was like his own brother, with bemusement. "Don't know. Did she agree to marry him again?"

Amy smiled fondly at the embraced couple. Unlike the groomsmen, and the rest of the invited guests in the chapel, she knew what they were celebrating in the middle of their wedding ceremony. "Serena's been keeping a secret since the cabin." She told them as she stepped forward to address the audience. She didn't think Serena or Darien would mind. "Ladies and gentlemen. I apologise for the delay but it seems that Serena has just given her husband-to-be some happy news." She turned to see Serena and Darien staring at her, delighted to see that they didn't appear to mind one bit. She smiled at them. She bowed her head respectfully and stepped back, giving the floor to the happy couple. It wasn't her news to tell.

Darien took Serena's hands in his and turned to address the audience that seemed to be confused and slightly entertained. "Happy news everyone. It seems that the woman, who in a few moments will become my wife, has just informed me that she is pregnant with my child!"

The audience was silent and still for a long moment before as one they erupted into applause. All except Serena's father, who turned purple and jumped to his feet, ready to murder the groom. But before he could take two steps, he was yanked back down by his wife by the scruff of the neck, who was wearing a warning expression aimed directly at him.

Andrew stepped forward to Darien's side and whispered in his ear, "Need the name of a good nanny?"

Darien burst into laughter at the inside joke. Judging from Andrew's preference in nannies, he would be the last person he would ask. Convicted criminals would never get anywhere near his child. Or his wife. For a brief moment, he had been fearful of Serena's father, who had been shooting daggers at him with the promise of a long and painful death, but it seemed that his soon-to-be mother-in-law was able to handle him. At least for the ceremony, he still had to deal with his soon-to-be father-in-law for the next few decades.

Darien turned back to his love and the mother of his child. "Your father is going to kill me."

Serena laughed. She was euphoric. "Don't worry, my love. I'll protect you."

Nina was the first one to notice the unsure expression on the minister's face. Springing into action, she stepped forward and whispered to him, "He isn't marrying her because of the baby. They're marrying because they're in love and can't stand to be apart a moment more. They've been through a lot. They need this as much as they want it. Please."

The minister stared at her for a long moment, but then gave her a smile and a slow slight bow of his head, silently telling her that he would go on despite his doubts. He knew who the groom was. He was the hero of LA. Two years ago he had stopped the dangerous Red Rose Killer and more recently he had saved the lives of thousands of young children. So when the young lady told him that they had been through a lot, he didn't doubt it.

Minutes later, everyone had settled down and the bride and groom once again turned their attention back to him, ready to be married.

"No more surprises, I trust?" He couldn't help himself, he had to ask them.

They laughed softly.

"No." The bride assured him with a kind smile.

He took her word for it and he turned his sights to the groom. "Do you Darien Shields take Serena Luna to be your wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Darien turned and looked into his angel's beautiful eyes. She was glowing. "I will." He meant it right down into the depths of his heart and soul.

The minister turned to Serena. "Do you Serena Luna take Darien Shields to be your husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Serena stared back into her handsome protector's eyes, allowing him to see the conviction in her vow. "I will."

"The rings."

Andrew stepped forward and held out Serena's wedding band to him.

Darien took it from him and turned back to his beautiful bride. He gently took hold of her left hand in his and he stared into her eyes as he spoke his vows to her from his heart. "Serena Luna, my love. My soulmate. My heart. Mother of my child. I love you. Words that are so simple but hold so much meaning. Meaning only you can truly understand when spoken from my lips. I want to thankyou. Thank you for choosing me. For loving me. For allowing me to call you my own. Thank you for the child you carry for me. Thank you for every loving look you have ever or ever will give me. Thank you for everything. I have waited for you all of my life. For so long I didn't know what it was that I was waiting for and then I saw you and I knew. I would have died for you in that very first moment I saw you, not because it was my job but because it is my purpose in life to protect you. To love you. To see one smile on your lips is worth a thousand of my agonized tortured screams. Your laugh is worth my life. Your love is worth my soul. One I would gladly surrender to the darkest, deepest depths of hell just to hear your sweet voice. You are the every beat of my heart, my life force. Without you, my heart has no reason to beat. But I cannot call my heart my own because it belongs to you and to you alone. You are my everything. There is nothing good in this world for me that does not come for you." He held the wedding band out to her so she could see the inscription engraved on the inside of her wedding band.

'_Forever yours my angel.'_

And he slowly began to slide the wedding band onto her wedding finger to join the engagement ring. "With this ring I give you what is already yours. I give you everything I possess. Everything I am. I pledge my eternal love and devotion to you and to you alone. I will protect you and our children with my life. I will always take care of you. Your heart, your happiness, your health and your safety are and always will be my primary prerogative. You and our children will be my life, my sole reason to exist. With this ring I ask you to be my wife and I pledge the world to you."

And the wedding band was on her figure where it would always remain.

Nina held out Darien's wedding band to Serena. Serena took a moment to read the inscription engraved on the inside of his wedding band.

'_Forever yours my protector.'_

Serena chuckled softly to herself and looked up into his eyes. "Did you choose this?"

Darien grinned down at her with a hint of the devil in his smile. "Maybe."

Serena shook her head in mild disbelief and drew a deep breath. Unlike the groom, she hadn't had a chance to think about what she would say. She would have to wing it and speak from her heart. "Darien, my love. My handsome _protector_." She stared into his eyes, allowing him to read her love and the truth in her words. "While we were apart, I was nothing. I was dead, I did not exist without you, I cannot exist without you and if I ever lost you, it would stop my heart. As long as you live then I cannot die. I cannot leave you and I cannot be taken from you. You have protected me from the darkest of evils this world knows. You have protected me from my past and you have protected me from myself. When I'm with you, I feel so safe, so loved and secure that I know nothing in this world can ever hurt me. You protect me, but from this day on, I pledge to protect you as greatly as you protect me. I cannot protect you from all physical harm you protect me from but I can protect you from the darkness of this world that guns cannot cure. I will protect you from the loneliness and despair of this world. I will prove to you every day, and prove that even though you were born to fight the darkness, there is still light in this world. I will be the light that drives back the darkness you fight. I will be your strength in times of despair. I will hold you when the darkness wants you to be alone, I will show you love when you hate the world and I will show you that even though there is so much evil, violent death in this world, there is also life. You pledged words of love and devotion to me. You have that from me, this is what more I can give you. I pledge to protect you, to take care of you and to always remind you, whether you need it or not, that there are things in this world worth fighting for. Worth living for. I will teach you that it is easy to give your life for a cause but it is even harder, it is an even greater sacrifice, to live for it. I accept you for what you are, Darien. You are a protector. You protect me and this family. You protect the innocent of this city. You call me the heart of this family but what you don't see is that _we_ are the heart of this family. We are one. One soul, one heart." And she slid the wedding band onto his finger. "My husband, you are my match in every way. To you, I pledge all that I am and all that I have to give. I will stand by you no matter what for the rest of our lives and I will be all that you ever need me to be because that's who I am. You have brought me back to life and have shown me that there are things in this world worth fighting for, no matter how hard that fight may be. No matter how great my fear may be, you have taught me to face it and from this day I shall never stop fighting against it. I love you, Darien Shields. And I am honoured to be your wife."

The minister knew he would never forget this couple for as long as he lived, no matter how many wedding ceremonies he oversaw. The two before him held a love that was so great that not even all the power of heaven could have conquered it and he was honoured to know it existed.

Clearing his throat, he turned his eyes back to the book he held in his hands and he went on. "May you always share with each other the gifts of love, be one in heart and in mind. May you always create a home together that puts in your hearts love, generosity and kindness. In as such as Darien and Serena have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family have declared their devotion and unity by giving and receiving a ring, are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. And so, by the power vested in me by the State of California and Almighty God." He looked up and smiled warmly at them. "I now pronounce you man and wife and may your days be good and long upon this earth. You may now kiss the bride." And he snapped the book shut. His task had been done.

Darien pulled her into his arms once more and smiled euphorically down into her twinkling eyes. "You're mine now."

Serena smiled adoringly up at him. "I always was."

And they followed the minister's advice by sealing their union with a kiss of pure, never-ending love.

It would do until they got to their bedroom and locked themselves inside for the next year.

* * *

The sensation of the wedding rings on her finger felt strange but so wonderful at the time. It felt so right. They sent a constant beam of overwhelming love and happiness up her arm and straight into her heart. A heart that was beating so powerfully in her chest that she could have flown to the moon and back easily.

After the ceremony, in which she had officially become Darien's wife, Serena Shields, they had had the traditional send off under a rain of white rice and had been driven straight to the reception in the ballroom of the Crescent Hotel in Beverly Hills in a white stretch limousine. Apparently Darien had called in the favour the owners of the hotel had apparently owed him. He had after all prevented the news of what had happened there with Diamond, the man who had blown up the elementary school, from leaking to the press or that's how he'd spun it anyway in order to use the ballroom for their reception with only a few hours warning at no charge. What Darien, Andrew and the girls had done had completely blown her away. In a matter of hours they had organised everything. The reception had even been catered, which had ended up being Greg and Ken going to every bakery they could find and purchasing everything they could, as the caterer had been one of the few to give Lita back her deposit and accept her cancellation. A wedding cake had even been – as Lita had put it – thrown together at the last moment. It had turned out beautiful and perfect regardless.

The girls had explained to her that they hadn't been able to get a professional wedding band with such little notice, so Rei had called her band in. They were set up on stage, providing the perfect function with amazing music. Rei had even gotten up on stage to sing a few of her songs. And it looked like she would be singing another within the next minute or two.

Everything was perfect. She couldn't have planned it better herself if she'd had a year.

She was currently in her father's arms. They had just finished their second father-daughter dance of the night and it seemed that her father wasn't going to let her go until he had had his third. Serena didn't mind but she wanted to dance with her new husband. They had shared the first dance but then they had been pulled apart by everyone else wanting the honour of a dance with either the bride or the groom. It had been over an hour since she had spoken with her new husband and she had danced with so many men that they were now all blurring into one as she grew a little frustrated. She wanted to dance with her husband for a second time at their wedding reception.

Spotting her mother sitting alone at one of the tables watching them with a proud, loving smile on her lips, Serena pulled out of her father's hold. "Dad, go dance with mum. She's there all alone."

Serena laughed with happy amusement as her father looked back and between the two women of his life, unsure whether or not to try to get another dance from his daughter or go to his wife and dance with her before he got himself in trouble.

"Go." She encouraged him. "There are still so many I have to dance with."

He seemed to accept that, comforted by the fact that she wouldn't be left alone for long. "Alright darling." He kissed her gently on her forehead before he released her and turned his back to her to go to his wife.

On stage the band started up once again and Rei put the microphone to her lips, ready to sing another song.

"Okay everyone. It's time to turn up the beat!" Rei searched the crown until she found a small golden haired blond in a white wedding gown. A knowing smile crept onto her lips as she spotted someone in a white tuxedo moving through the crowd towards her. "This is my new song. It's dedicated to the love we are here to celebrate!"

Serena breathed a sigh of relief and stepped to her right so she could sit down in at an empty table and rest her feet for a few precious minutes. Everyone was having such a great time, the room was filled with upbeat music, laughter and excited chatter. These were her loved ones surrounding her. Loved ones who had stopped her from making the greatest mistake of her life. In the back of her mind she became aware of Rei announcing her new song but the loud words were lost on her.

"May I have this dance?"

A loving and knowing smile spread across her lips. She knew that voice better than she knew her own. She looked up to see Darien smiling down at her with love and happiness in his eyes and the widest grin on his lips.

In the background, the music started once again and Rei began to sing the lyrics to her new song.

**(**_**Every Time We Touch**_** by Cascada)**

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams (my dreams)_

"I don't know, you may have to ask my husband." She said playfully. "You haven't seen him around, have you?"

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

Darien laughed playfully. "He's the one who hasn't been able to take his eyes off you all night, and I don't blame him. You are so stunning. You're glowing."

"A happy pregnant woman deeply in love does that, I hear." She said pointedly as she allowed him to take her hand and gently pull her to her feet.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

Darien pulled her into his arms and stepped them out onto the dance floor. "You're finally mine. I can't believe it." He raised her left hand to his lips and gently kissed the finger that wore the glittering wedding band and engagement ring that must have cost as much as their new home.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

Serena beamed lovingly at him. If he kept it up, she was going to pass out from the pure overwhelming amount of love and happiness that was flooding her. It was a wonder that her heart hadn't exploded already from the intensity of it. "I thought I always was yours."

"And always will be." He pulled her hand away from his face and gently lowered his head to rest his forehead against hers. "Now the world knows it."

Serena looked deeply into his eyes. She could see nothing but love and happiness. "I love you." They were the truest words she had ever spoken.

"I'll always love you, my angel. My wife." He whispered as he lifted his forehead from hers but didn't pull away. Instead he leaned down and claimed her lips in a kiss of pure love and desire. A kiss that soon turned into something far too heated for a public place filled with their friends and family.

Serena moaned longingly and Darien reluctantly pulled away, knowing the direction in which their kiss was quickly heading and he knew that her father would kill him if they didn't stop now. Son-in-law or not.

Serena sighed contently and rested her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating. It was the most important sound in the world to her. It was her heart. Their heart.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

"I can't wait until we're alone." She confessed.

"Say the word and we'll leave."

Serena smiled against his chest and closed her eyes. She was so happy, so filled with life that she felt as if she could fly around the world in a heartbeat but at the same time her body was beginning the feel the impact of the day. "Not yet. I want just a little more time in heaven."

Darien chuckled. "We never have to leave."

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

Serena's smile widened and she sighed happily. "I can't believe how everything turned out. Everything's so perfect. Well, except for the part where it was announced to everyone we know that I'm not a virgin bride."

"Did you want to be tonight?" He asked her softly.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

Same old Darien. He would never change and she loved him for it. He would always give her anything and everything she wanted but what he didn't understand was that she already had everything that she could ever want or need. She had him. That was enough. The child she carried within her was a bonus. "All I want is you. But that does sound like fun tonight."

Darien laughed highly amused. "Yeah. My pregnant wife, a virgin. Now there's potential for a memorable wedding night."

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

Serena opened her eyes, lifted her head from his chest and looked up into his eyes sincerely. "As far as I'm concerned I was a virgin until I met you Darien. My life didn't begin until the day I met you."

Darien threw back his head dramatically and slapped his hand to his forehead. "What a cradle robber I am, marrying a two years old!"

Serena hit him playfully on the chest.

Darien's laughter died down and he became genuinely sincere as he stared unblinkingly into her eyes. "I know exactly what you mean, love. I know exactly what you mean. My life didn't begin until I met you. And as long as I have you, our life will never end."

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

Serena could feel herself melt at his words. What god had she ever pleased to be worthy of such a man? "My charming white knight. What a gifted tongue you have."

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

Darien leaned forward and whispered seductively into her ear. "All the better to pleasure you with, my angel."

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

This time when they kissed, there was no one else in the world, let alone anyone else in the room.

_Need you by my side_

_

* * *

  
_

**But wait, it isn't over yet. We still have a little bit of fun left. The Epilogue.**

**Okay guys and gals, lets have some fun! Please enjoy and thanks to everyone for reading and a really special thanks to all those who reviewed and were patient with me in getting the last few chapters out! I would also like to give a real special thanks to AngelONight** **For all her help and advice and for her really long and very detailed reviews (which I love).**


	17. Epilogue

**This Epilogue is dedicated to you, AngelONight! Thanks for all the help and I hope you'll stay with me in my fanfics to come!**

**I would like to thank EVERYONE for their support and kind reviews (I love all reviews). Even if you haven't reviewed, thankyou for reading and I hope you have enjoyed LOVE AND BLOODY ROSES! This will be the last, there will not be a third. I considered it for a while but it just wouldn't work out right and I really want to get seriously started on something new! So please keep an eye out for my newest fanfic Heart's Sight, Chapter 1 will be posted soon! **

**Regarding Wolf's Cry – I've been having some problems with it since my hard drive was accidentally erased (I'll say it again, I love my little niece!). It will still be posted I just need a little more time to re-write and get it right. So it won't be posted for a while. **

**So here it is, the last instalment of Love and Bloody Roses 2: Bloodlust.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

  
**

**Eight Months Later . . .**

It was late. Serena could sense it as something roused her from her sleep. Sleep that she had been enjoying, as due to the fact that she was heavy with child, she rarely had a comfortable full night's sleep.

But something wasn't right. That she could sense. She didn't want to wake up but she knew she had to. She just didn't know why she knew she had to wake up.

It had been nearly eight months since her life had become a perfect dream. She had married the man of her dreams who worshipped her and had brought her a big house in a very safe neighbourhood where they could raise their child and all those to come since she had promised her husband four children. There had been another surprise when she had moved into her new home. It seemed Andrew, with a little help from Darien, had brought the house next door which meant that one of her best friends now lived next door with their newborn baby boy Alexander. Rei, Amy and Lita had liked the neighbourhood when they had visited that they had all decided to move into the area. Rei and Amy had had no trouble buying a house but since Lita and Ken were planning and paying for a wedding, they had needed a little help but neither she nor Darien had minded. They both wanted their family to be close.

Darien and Andrew had become surprisingly successful in their new business in just six months. Their Private Investigations/Bounty Hunter Agency was already gaining a reputation for being one of the best with an astounding success rate. Their success was making it easier and easier for them to do probono work for those who desperately needed help but had no where else to go and nothing to offer. Neither of them had any regrets about leaving the LAPD. One of the best things about her husband owning his own business was that the hours were more flexible and he was able to spend more time with her. In fact he had taken a full six months off to help her with the baby, three months before the baby was due to help her around the house and three months off after the birth to help her with their baby.

Serena herself had transferred to the local school, where they had welcomed her with open arms despite what had happened at her previous school. She hadn't started there yet as she was on maternity leave but she would be starting at the beginning of the first semester in the New Year in only eleven months. That would give her plenty of bonding time with their baby. Darien had tired to convince her to take the eighteen months he'd managed to get offered to her, the pull Darien had shocked her sometimes, but as much as she loved her baby, staying home for so long would drive her nuts! She wasn't housewife material. She loved her job too much.

They hadn't moved to a small town as they had planned but neither of them had minded in the least. What they had was very close to what they had wanted in the small town. They were together and they were happy as they prepared to start their own family. They were in love and they were safe. There was nothing wrong in their world. She hadn't been threatened or even leered at since she and Darien had married. Had it been the wedding ring or was it that Darien was always with her and growling dangerously at anyone who looked at her the wrong way? Maybe it was even her. Maybe she had changed, had become stronger. She honestly didn't know, she was just grateful Darien no longer had to fight for her life on a daily basis.

Everything was perfect. Life was perfect.

It took Serena a long moment to realise what had woken her. Placing one gentle hand softly on her bulging belly, she nudged her sleeping husband beside her with her other.

He had fussed over her to the point it had driven her crazy for the past three months, every time she had made a sound he had nearly had her in the car to rush her to hospital. Every craving she had ever had, had been fed. In fact if she craved something Darien would stock the house with them, which explained why the downstairs kitchen cupboards and cabinets were stocked with chocolate pop tarts, green granny smith apples, chocolate ice cream and tomato sauce. For some reason she couldn't get enough of ice-cream smothered in tomato sauce. Anything she craved he stoked the house with, no matter how much it made him wince to watch her eat. Not so he didn't have to go out in the middle of the night, but because it was something she wanted and he didn't want her to have to wait for him to go to the store to get it for her.

"Darien?"

Darien moaned sleepily and rolled over onto his back. He was facing her but his eyes were still closed. "What's a matter honey? You want something?"

Serena didn't want to wake him. He had had as little sleep as she had had, he was tired but she had a feeling that he wouldn't want to miss this.

"More cravings?" He asked drowsily. "I think there's still a box of chocolate pop tarts left. I promise I'll pick up some more in the morning." Darien was so sweet, he always made sure she had everything and anything she needed or wanted.

Serena felt a sharp pain from her womb and started to breathe deeply, as she had practised in her La'Ma's classes. "It's time, my love."

"Time for what?" He mumbled into his pillow. He was falling back to sleep.

Serena blew out an annoyed breath. She loved her husband more than life itself but he really needed to wake up. "I guess I can have the baby right here. You won't mind delivering it yourself, will you?"

Darien's eyes flew open faster than was humanly possible. He was instantly awake and a moment later he was rolling out of bed and onto the floor, landing heavily on his backside. Mumbling curses under his breath as he absentmindedly rubbed his throbbing backside, he jumped to his feet with pure frantic panic on his face. "Don't worry baby. Everything's going to be fine." He said in a rush as he pulled on his pants and shirt that he didn't even button up.

Serena watched from the bed, with amusement in her eyes, as she continued her breathing. He had his pants on backwards and he was putting his shoes on the wrong feet. If she didn't have to concentrate on her breathing she would be in hysterics. Her Darien was so cute. He could handle the worst and most dangerous of murders and rapists but his wife having a baby had him dressing with the skill of the two year old.

She needed to calm him down or else _she_ would end up having to drive _him_ to hospital. "Darien, honey. My love. My darling husband. You need to calm down." She soothed him gently through her breathing.

Darien nodded numbly, not really listening to her.

Should she slap him? If it didn't snap him out of it at least she would feel better.

"Right, calm. I'm calm." He mumbled to himself as he looked around the floor frantically for something. "Where are your bags?"

Serena shook her head in disbelief and sighed patiently. "Downstairs. By the door where you put them last week."

Darien nodded dumbly. "Right, of course." He reached into the walk-in closet and pulled out her coat. Unlike Darien, who routinely slept nude, she had decided to wear a night gown since her delivery date had drawn close and they could have left at any time, like now.

He carefully but quickly helped her to sit up and then helped her into her coat. Once her coat was around her shoulders, he gently helped her to her feet. Her contractions were becoming more noticeable but they were still ten minutes apart. It would be a while before she would be giving birth.

Serena calmly turned to Darien. "Darien, please call Andrew. Nina will kill us both if she isn't there for this and then call Amy." She reminded him even though for the last nine days they had practiced this several times at his insistence.

"Right." He quickly made sure she was fine and steady on her feet before he ran to his bedside table and retrieved his cell phone.

Next door Serena could hear Andrew's cell ringing. Their bedroom windows looked straight into each other. It would have been quicker to yell at the window but she kept that to herself. In Darien's current state it would be best to keep things simple.

Darien listened for a moment before speaking. "Andrew, listen Serena's just gone into labour." He spoke so quickly that Andrew didn't have a chance of understanding him.

Andrew must have told pointed that out to him because when he repeated himself he spoke much more slowly and simply.

"Serena. Labour. Hospital. Now!"

Before Andrew had a hope of getting a word in, Darien hung up on him and was already dialling Amy. Judging by Darien's end of the brief conversation, Amy had agreed to meet them at the hospital. Darien had made sure it was the hospital with the best maternity ward in the city. It had taken them two months to settle on a hospital, or it had taken Darien two months to settle on the one he believed to be the best. He had researched it thoroughly and had been quoting infant death fatalities to her until she had threatened that if he didn't cool down she was going to go to her parents place until the baby was born. That had made him rein it in and regain something that resembled logic and reason. Sometimes it was frightening how close to obsession he was over her and their baby. She understood he was just scared for her and the baby, he didn't want to lose either of them.

Darien reached for her to carry her downstairs but she pushed him away, silently insisting that she could walk herself. It wasn't that she didn't trust him not to drop her, it was just that in his current state he wasn't so calm and collected, and also she could do it herself. Heaven help her, if he could he would have the baby for her.

Downstairs Andrew and Nina were waiting for them at the front door. Darien was fussing over her so much that Andrew had been the one to grab her bags when Darien had walked her out the front door without them.

"Wait here. I'll get the car." He told her and disappeared around the side of the house to the three car garage to retrieve the family SUV before she could say a word.

The three of them stared after him dumbfounded.

"This is the man who brought down two serial killers?" Nina shook her head in amused astonishment.

A powerful roaring filled the air and a moment later the sleek and shinny brand new family SUV appeared from around the corner of the house. Even after two months Serena still felt a little intimidated by it. It was huge and roared like a furious wild lion. And it was equipped with tinted bullet-proof windows and all the paranoid extras money could buy. Even for Darien it was overkill but she had held her tongue. If Darien wanted to protect his family she wasn't going to stand in the way. At least not until after the baby was born. She knew he worried about a lot of things when it came to his family, one of which were the enemies he and Andrew made in their work.

They watched as he screeched the SUV to a stop and leapt out. He made quick work of throwing her bags in the car while Nina talked her through her breathing on the sidewalk. She didn't know how she was going to get into the monster of a vehicle, she suspected Darien would have to lift her in, but before she could find out they all watched in stunned disbelief as Darien, who was talking to himself so rapidly they couldn't understand a word, jumped into the drivers seat and sped off, leaving the three of them on the sidewalk staring after him.

Nina was the first to snap out of it. A highly amused grin spread across her lips as her husband, who was shaking his head in equal disbelief, pulled out his cell phone and moved to support Serena as she continued her deep breathing.

"You know, I think this is one of the funniest things I've ever heard of." Nina shook her head with disbelief and amusement. "What husband drives his pregnant wife to the hospital and forgets his wife?"

Andrew chuckled softly, with the cell phone against his ear, as he waited for Darien to pick up. "I'm never going to let him live it down."

Serena laughed lovingly through her deep controlled breathing despite everything. "He's just worried."

Nina snorted. "Worried?! Hell he's completely lost it."

* * *

"It's alright Serena, we'll get there soon." Darien told his wife as he drove at top speed through the quiet residential streets towards the city and the hospital with the best maternity ward in the city.

It didn't occur to him that the car was too quiet to contain a woman in labour.

A loud rhythmic shrill somehow penetrated the frantic state of his mind. It took him a moment to realise it was his cell phone ringing. Without taking his eyes off the road, he reached for it and pressed the answer button before putting it to his ear. "Yeah?" He asked distractedly.

Andrew's amused voice echoed through the phone. "Hey, buddy. How's it going?"

"I don't have time for this Andrew. I have to get Serena to the hospital." He snapped irritably as he cut a sharp corner.

There was a long silence. For a moment Darien thought the signal had dropped out but then he could hear Nina's voice in the background. He couldn't make out the words but it sounded as if she were annoyed.

"Hey, Darien." Now Andrew sounded as if he were barely containing his laughter. "Did you forget something?"

Darien blinked, perplexed. He had Serena's things, didn't he? He knew he'd put them in the car because it had cost them precious seconds. "What?"

Andrew was now highly amused as the laughter broke free. "Oh, I don't know. How about you ask Serena?"

Darien blinked blankly for a moment before he cast a glance over to what he realised was the empty passenger seat. Stunned he looked over his shoulder at the empty backseat. He swore violently as he hit the brakes and spun the SUV into a violent and sudden u-turn. His police driving training served him well.

As he sped back towards his home and his waiting and amused wife and friends he knew he was never going to live this down. They'd never let him.

* * *

**15 Minutes Later . . .**

Nina's terrified scream from the backseat nearly deafened them all as Darien swerved the car violently to the right to avoid the oncoming eighteen wheeler truck.

Darien was driving frantically through late night Los Angeles traffic towards the Los Angeles Women's and Children's Hospital.

"Andrew, he's gonna kill us!" Nina cried hysterically.

Andrew turned to Darien from the passenger's seat, being careful to keep one nervous eye on the road ahead of them. "Darien, buddy. Why don't you let me drive?" It was more of a plea than a request.

Darien swerved sharply to the right to miss another SUV. "I got it." He hissed from between clinched teeth. Thankfully he didn't take his eyes off of the road ahead.

Serena leaned back against the backseat breathing in deep, rapid breaths. The pain in her lower body was increasing and the contractions were now only minutes apart. "Darien, honey. My love. You need to calm down." She gasped soothingly through her breathing and her pain. "I'm the one having the baby-."

"And you need to get to hospital now!" Darien interrupted her with frenzied urgency.

Serena went on, keeping her voice level as she spoke soothing and calming. She was trying to hide her pain from him, he was already freaking out but if he knew she was in any serious pain he'd break the sound barrier as they swerved dangerously through city traffic to get her to the hospital. "And I do but the baby won't be coming for possibly hours yet. Labour can last for days. So you need to calm down and slow down and get us there alive!"

Darien slowed down a little but not nearly enough.

Serena drew a deep sigh for patience. She loved her husband but he fussed over her way too much. He had known this was coming, she had prepared for it but it seemed he had not. "Darien, darling. Everything is going to be alright. I'm fine, the baby is fine and I promise you that it will remain that way. I have survived much more than this, I promise you I will survive something women have been doing for millennia."

Darien gradually reduced their speed until they were somewhere beneath the speed of sound. Simultaneously Nina, Serena and Andrew breathed a sigh of relief that their lives were no longer in immediate danger.

Andrew looked over his shoulder into the backseat and met Serena's gaze. "The next time you guys do this, can I drive?"

* * *

**Three hours later . . . **

"YOU ARE _NEVER_ TOUCHING ME AGAIN SHEILDS!!!" Serena's pain-filled, pissed off scream could be heard all the way down the hospital hallway to the waiting room where the men, Andrew, Chad, Ken and Greg, waited for news of the birth. Luckily Andrew's parents had been able to take care of their son so Nina could be there for Serena. Serena's parents had been called but they wouldn't get there for at least another half an hour.

A few seconds later they heard Darien cry out loudly in pain.

The men chucked in amusement.

Andrew shook his head in disbelief at his partner's antics. Darien had always been the calm one who could handle any situation but he couldn't even handle his wife giving birth. Unbelievable. "Geez, you'd think he was the one giving birth."

Greg stared down the hallway tentatively. "Do you think we should go and get him out of there before he stresses Serena out?"

Chad shook his head and held up his hands as if to ward them off. "Sorry dude but there's no way in hell I'm going in there. There are just some things a smart guy should keep his distance from!"

Ken turned to him with a devil's grin. "I'll be sure to tell Rei that."

Chad glared at him threateningly. If Rei found out what he had said, he was a dead man. He loved arguing with her, she was his spitfire and they had so much passion between them, but he still feared her more than anything else.

The others laughed at this. It would be entertaining if Rei found out. Rei was a spitfire and if Rei wanted him in the delivery room then he would be there. Poor guy.

Andrew hid his knowing smile from the others. Chad didn't know it yet but Rei had just found out that _she_ was pregnant just a few days ago. While Amy had fallen pregnant two months ago. It seemed that pregnancy was contagious. He wouldn't be surprised if Lita found out she and Ken were expecting sometime in the near future. It wouldn't be surprising, they were still newly weds. Nina had only just given birth to their son Alex five weeks ago! "Trust me, the girls will handle him if he gets out of line. I remember Alex's birth! The horror! I wish I hadn't insisted on going in. Nina warned me not too."

Chad grinned with amusement as he turned to him. "Hey, is it true that Darien left the house _without_ Serena?"

Andrew's amused grin matched Chad's perfectly. "Yep. He didn't even realize she wasn't in the car until I rang and told him! Not to mention the fact that he nearly killed us all on the way here. I swear, give that guy a serial killer and he's Mr Cool and Collected. But his wife _giving birth_ and he's falling apart!"

Serena's loud pissed off shriek echoed down the hallway. "Will all of you just shut the hell up?! Darien if you don't control yourself I swear to god I'll knock you out myself! _I'm_ the one giving birth but _you're_ the one screaming!"

The guys broke down into uncontrollable laugher. Oh, Darien was never going to hear the end of this one from any of them!

* * *

Amy had managed to arrange for the girls to be present in the delivery room but they had to stay out of the way. Amy was in charge of the birthing as lead surgeon but there was a trained obstetrician ready to take over if anything happened. Amy had already delivered Nina's baby the month before, there hadn't been any complications and there wasn't any to be expected from Serena either, but when it came to Serena's safety no one took any chances.

But still there were many dangers to child birth and things could change in an instant and Darien's antics were distracting her and just plain irritating. Amy looked up from her position between Serena's legs currently held in uncomfortable cold metal stirrups and called authoritatively up to the other end of the bed where the three girls were huddled around Serena on the left side of the bed, just beside Darien who had taken up the typical "husband position" beside the pillow, as far away from the actual birthing area as possible and was holding her hand supportively. "Lita! Get him the hell out of here!" She had known from the start it was a bad idea to have him present for the birthing! He had never been able to bear knowing Serena was in pain.

Darien's head snapped up, and forgetting his gentlemanly ethics, he glared at Lita warningly. "Touch me and I'll rip your arms off Lita! I'm staying!"

Lita didn't even flinch. If it had been any other time she would have accepted his challenge and knocked him on his overprotective, irritating ass. In that moment she made the decision that there was no way Ken was going to be in the delivery room when she gave birth one day. As it was, Darien was only adding to Serena's stress and she had more than enough to deal with at the moment.

Serena was panting rapidly and painfully. Her entire body was covered in a thick dripping layer of hot sweat and was feeling pain that made what Diamond had done to her seem like a gentle pat on the head. They weren't kidding when they said that chid birth was the most painful thing to go through. And even though she was in the middle of giving birth to Darien's child, it seemed she would have to be the one to handle things. She really was the only one who really could handle Darien and the girls anyway. "Will all of you just shut the hell up?!?! Darien if you don't control yourself I swear to god I'll knock you out myself!! _I'm_ the one giving birth but _you're_ the one screaming!"

Darien stared at her in amazement, but it soon passed and his concern and distress returned. "I can't bear to see you in pain." He whispered heart wrenchingly.

Serena clinched her teeth as another wave of white hot sharp pain surged through her body. She wasn't in the mood for this! She was trying to push a living human being out of her! _His_ child no less! "Darien, you idiot!" She hissed hotly to everyone's surprise. Even Amy's, who had been present during more than one delivery. "This is child birth! You knew this was coming when YOU KNOCKED ME UP!!!! This is one pain you can't take from me no matter how much I wish you could because then we could both really see just how much better woman are at handling pain! I'm in the middle of giving birth and I'm still able to deal with your pain in the ass antics!"

Rei grinned, highly impressed and amused. "Wow, she's in labour and still she can tear him a new one."

Darien glared murderously at her over his shoulder.

Darien opened his mouth to no doubt snap at her but Serena had reached her wits end. She would have killed him had she been able to move. "Keep it up and I swear to heaven and hell that you'll never touch me again!!"

Darien turned back at her to see her staring at him warningly, all to serious about her threat not that she would ever be able to keep it, she wanted him as much as he always had and always would want her. Even though every instinct and every ounce of common sense in him told him not to do it, he couldn't help himself, he loved fighting with her too much. She was so passionate and intense and that passion from their "disagreements" always ended up refocused somewhere else, more often then not it was the bedroom. "Ah, ah, ah. You promised me three more!" He pointed out to her, reminding her of their agreement and her promise.

An evil sweet smile spread across her flushed face, a smile that nearly had him quacking in his shoes. "You don't have to touch me to get me pregnant, right Amy?"

"That's right." Amy called from under the sheet that was covering the lower half of her body.

Darien's jaw dropped speechlessly. Now that wasn't fair!

* * *

**Twenty-five Minutes Later . . .**

It was finally over. She was lying back on the pillows, a sense of calmness had descended down upon her, whether that was due to exhaustion, the sense of accomplishment or the drugs in the system, she didn't know but she welcomed it. Darien had been kicked out of the delivery room twenty minutes ago, or more to the point, he had been dragged out of the delivery room kicking and screaming by Lita and Rei, who had handed him off to the guys. All four of which had had their hands full keeping him from running straight back down to the delivery room from the waiting room. In her heart she had wanted him there with her to help her through it but in the end it had been the best for everyone and it had spared the man she loved the images and the guilt he would have felt from the pain she had endured. Sometimes she wished that they were a normal couple. It would have made life that much easier, boring, but easier.

Darien really was too overprotective of her but she loved him for it. She loved the way he loved her and the way he felt that he always had to protect her from every little thing. For the first two months of their marriage he had been so protective, so close and careful that he had driven her insane but she had endured it. Diamond had nearly taken her from him and that had left scars behind in him. It had in her too but they had healed that day she had confronted her fears and had married the man she loved. He had set her free and she hoped one day to do the same for him but it wouldn't be any time in the near future. It would take time for Darien to truly and deeply realise that she was his now and that she was no longer in any danger. That she was safe. Only then would he find true peace as she had, she had her dreams and now Darien was so close to having his.

They had a family now, they were a family now and to Serena, it felt like a happy ending. She had the man of her dreams and of her heart and they were well on their way to having their four children.

It wasn't drugs or exhaustion that was making her feel so at peace, it was love and happiness.

"Serena?" Come a gentle, hesitant voice from the doorway.

Serena turned her head slowly and looked passed her four best friends. In the doorway Darien was standing there, his eyes locked on the small bundle held in Nina's arms. The girls had been ohing and ahing and cooing down at the baby.

"Darien." She said exhaustedly but lovingly.

Nina looked up at Serena and understood the moment she and Darien were sharing. She had shared the same moment with Andrew. It was the moment new parents shared with each other when their child was born. Stepping towards the bed, she carefully and gently placed the precious bundle in the white baby blanket into Serena's arms and stepped back to allow Darien room to get to his wife and now the mother of his child.

Serena smiled lovingly down at the silent bundle before she turned back to her husband to see him frozen in the doorway, his eyes still on the bundle she held in her arms. "Darien, come. Come meet your son." She said encouragingly.

"My son?" He mumbled numbly as he slowly, hesitantly moved across the room to her. He was in complete awe at the sight of the little life his wife held in her loving arms. As he drew closer, a small arm appeared for a few precious seconds before it disappeared amongst the folds of the small, soft blanket.

Serena watched fondly as Darien finally reached her bedside and looked down into the sleepy face of their son. Their first born. This moment alone made the past nine months of suffering worth every second but the soft awed gasp that escaped his lips was worth so much more.

"Oh, Serena. He's so beautiful." He stared down at his son for a moment more before he raised his gaze and looked into her eyes. "You're so beautiful, so wonderful." He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and placed the other on her own arm that was wrapped gently but securely around their son.

The happiness and love flowing between them was indescribable. The world could have shook itself apart and collapsed around them and they never would have noticed.

"Look at them." Amy whispered to the other three girls as they stood back and allowed the new family to have this moment between them. "They're so happy."

Rei looked up from what she held in her arms and followed her friend's gaze. "Yeah. I can't wait til mine's born."

"Have you told Chad yet?" Lita inquired curiously.

"No." Rei smiled fondly down at the bundle she held securely in her arms. "But I can't wait too."

"I can't believe we created this precious little guy." Serena told him with loving fascination.

Darien nodded numbly. "Yeah." He breathed as he looked up into her eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

Serena gave him a dismissive joyous smile. "Please. Next to bringing down a serial killer, it was nothing."

Darien smiled and lowered his gaze back down to their son she held in her arms.

"Hold him." Serena said encouragingly. "Hold your son."

Darien's head snapped up and he stared at her in trepidation and hesitation. He wasn't sure how or even if he could.

Serena didn't hesitate. She slowly and carefully picked up their son and held him out to Darien and gave him a brief encouraging nod. "It's alright. You won't drop him."

Darien hesitated only a moment more before he carefully and cautiously wrapped his arms around his son and rested him securely in his arms against his chest. He was so light and so small that it was hard to believe he was real. To him it felt that if he took his arms away, his son would disappear into thin air.

The newborn baby boy in his arms seemed to sense that he was no longer in his mother's arms because he opened his eyes and silently and curiously looked up at him, studying him.

Darien let out a silent gasp of wonder and incredulity. The little boy had deep blue eyes, just like his own. Oh god, he couldn't believe it! His son had his eyes! His eyes! He had dreamed of this moment but never had he known the effect it would have on him in real life. He was so happy, so filled with love that he felt he could fly to the moon, to Venus, to the sun.

"He'll have your hair." Serena whispered blissfully from where she lay exhausted from bringing this life into the world. "But my curls."

Darien's smile grew wider. He didn't care if his son was forever bald, this was his son. His son. A part of both himself and she who he loved most.

"Next time we'll have to work on a little girl with your curls." He told her blissfully without looking up.

Silence fell between them. Darien was so enthralled by his son that he did not notice his wife cast a significant look at her sisters. She was so glad that they could have been there for this special moment, especially now that she might need them to help her deal with her husband.

"Ah Darien?"

"Yes darling?" He almost purred.

"You know how I promised four children?" She said slowly.

"Yes." He looked up, sensing there was something she wanted to tell him.

"How about two?"

"No." He said gently but firmly. "You promised."

"Easy for you to say." She mumbled to herself with a knowing smile on her lips. She had known his answer. After all she had spent several months of their marriage talking him down from eight. "Oh well. Half way there." She said with an innocent shrug.

Darien looked back down at their son with a loving smile on his lips. "That's- huh?" His head snapped up so suddenly that Serena suspected he had nearly given himself whiplash.

"I kind of forgot to tell you that I was having twins." She nodded her head at Rei, who was walking over to her carrying a tiny white bundle wrapped in a small baby blanket in her arms. She handed the bundle to Serena and took a step back respectfully.

"Twins?" Darien mumbled dazedly.

Serena nodded. "Yeah. Darien, I would like you to meet your daughter." She angled the baby up so he could see her sleeping face.

"A daughter?" He mumbled and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Amy rushed forward urgently but she wasn't going to get to him in time. "Grab the baby!!!" She screamed urgently to Rei who was standing beside him.

Rei reached out and took the baby boy from Darien's arms just as they went slack and his eyes closed. Almost as if time was moving in slow motion, he fell back and landed hard on the sterile hospital floor of the delivery room.

Nina yelped and jumped back to avoid being landed on.

The room was silent for several seconds before the five of them bursted into hysterical laughter at the sight of one of the strongest and protective men they knew laid passed out on the floor.

"Quick, someone get a camera!" Lita gasped through her hysterical laughter.

Rei quickly but carefully handed the baby to Nina and disappeared from the room, presumably to get the camera her husband was holding for her. She had brought it to get some snap shots of the new babies, the newest members of their family.

"Did you see his eyes roll into the back of his head?" Nina asked Amy when her laughter subsided enough for her to speak.

A moment later Rei reappeared with a small silver digital camera clutched firmly in her hands and the room was filled with four bright lightening flashes. Rei looked down at the digital camera as she scanned the photographs she had taken. She held it out for Amy and Nina to see. "I'm going to get this one framed." She pointed at the small screen on the back of the camera. "You can even see the drool running down the side of his face."

Serena chuckled joyously from the bed. She shook her head and turned her attention back at the baby girl in her arms with deep blue eyes and blond curly hair. "Oh Darien." She sighed happily. "It seems all this was just too much for your daddy." She whispered to the sleeping infant in her arms with pure, unadulterated love and joy in her eyes. She could never have asked for more.

Then again, having her husband coconscious to share this moment with would have been nice.

* * *

It took them a full fifteen minutes to bring Darien back to the land of the living. By the time he sat up on the cold hospital floor where he had been left because the women of the room had been deeply preoccupied with the new mother and the two newborns and the nurses had been preoccupied with cleaning up.

Darien blinked as the girls parted once again, this time to reveal Serena now holding two precious bundles in her arms, one held steadily in each arm. One was now wrapped in a light blue blanket while the other was wrapped in a light pink blanket. Still on his knees, he crawled over to his wife's beside and looked tentatively over her at the two newborns she was cradling. His son and his daughter.

Darien stared at them for long silent moments before he looked up at his beautiful wife's face that was filled with amusement. "You could have told me." He accused, embarrassed.

Serena smiled adoringly down at him. "And miss watching your eyes roll into the back of your head? Not on your life, my love."

Darien eyed the newborn wrapped in the pink blanket for a long moment. "I have a son _and_ a daughter?"

Serena nodded patiently. "Yes." She waited patiently as he rose to his feet before she spoke again. "They need names, my love. You need to name them."

Darien blinked. She was going to let him name them both? He couldn't believe that Serena was going to let him name them! He stared into her eyes for several minutes, studying the emotions there. The longer they were together the better he could read her. She really did want him to name them, if she didn't like the name she would say so but he doubted there were many names he could suggest that she wouldn't like. She had her family, she had a loving husband and two adorable children. He knew as far as she was concerned, her dreams were complete. Anything more to come would just be an extension on that dream. So he could tell there was no way she was going to let him argue. He could see it in her eyes and in her soul.

He slowly reached, out and with the barest of touches, he stroked his daughter's face tenderly. He knew the perfect name for her and he knew that Serena would have no objections what-so-ever. "I like Rini." He whispered.

Serena smiled proudly. "Rini." It rolled off her tongue with a sense of rightness. It had been his sister's name. The sister he had lost in a childhood accident, that for so long had blamed himself for and had only recently forgiven himself for, with her help. "Perfect."

At Serena's approval, Darien turned his attention to his son. He knew the perfect name for him. He watched in love and wonder as the newborn boy reached out and wrapped his small hand around his outstretched pinkie finger. Unspeakable love and happiness filled his glowing heart. "Seiya."

Serena looked up into his eyes with her own twinkling emotion-filled eyes and then she returned her gaze to their son. "Yes, Seiya is perfect." She whispered emotionally. She gently sat their daughter on her lap, freeing her arm and she turned to her husband, reached out for him and pulled him close for a brief but loving kiss.

When she pulled away, she looked deep into his sparkling eyes with pride, love and happiness. "You're a good man. An honourable man, my love. My husband."

Darien stared into her eyes as his smiled faded slowly. He reached up and gently stroked his wife's cheek and swept back a few loose strands of sweat soaked hair. "Seiya died for this. I will never forget him and I will never be free of my debt to him for saving you, for saving my family. Our family. He was a greater man than I could ever hope to be." He remembered at Seiya's fully honoured funeral how he had told Seiya's parents that he had died saving a pregnant woman from the worst of monsters. He could still hear their words of gratitude through their heart wrenching sobs.

Serena sighed contently as she sunk exhaustedly into the pillows. "Darien, my love. The two of you are so much alike. You are both great men. Maybe one day you will see yourself as I see you."

Darien's smile returned to his lips and he kissed her sweat covered forehead. "That will be the day you see yourself as the world sees you. My perfect angel. A gift from heaven to show us mere mortals what true radiance and happiness and love is. And one day heaven will want you back."

Serena smiled as her eyes slowly slid shut as she was finally overcome by her exhaustion. It had been a long night and now she needed to rest. She couldn't fight it anymore. "Then they will have to take us both. Even a smooth silver tongued devil like you."

Darien chuckled softly as he leaned forward. "I don't need heaven. I have you." He whispered into her ear. "As long as I have you, no matter what sins I commit, hell can never touch me."

Serena smiled sleepily. Yes, he did have her. No matter how many lives they lived, no matter how many times they were reborn into this world, they would always find each other. They would always love each other.

No matter what their love was eternal.

Their kind of love was something that couldn't end. It was stronger than death itself. It would be revived with them no matter how many times they lived. They were two parts of the one soul, one heart, one life force. One could not live without the other. Love like theirs just didn't die. No, it lived again and again, bringing them back together for all eternity.

"Seiya and Rini!" Nina squealed too enthusiastically. "How cute! And perfect!"

Amy quickly reached out and slapped her hand over her mouth. "There are sleeping newborns here you airhead!" She reprimanded quietly.

"Oh, sorry." She mumbled guiltily when Amy removed her hand.

"They make such an adorable family, don't they?" Lita sighed deeply, asking no one in particular.

"I can't wait to have mine!" Rei said longingly as she gently rested her hand over her lower stomach. It wouldn't be long. She just had to tell her husband that she was pregnant first but she had to wonder whether or not he would take it as well as Andrew and Darien had.

'_He had better take it that well!'_ She thought menacingly.

"Hey, wouldn't it be perfect if Alex and Rini fell in love?" Nina squealed over excitedly again.

At that Darien's head snapped up and he glared darkly at Nina at the thought of some guy taking away his little girl but his rational side quickly rose up and calmed him. It would be at least thirty years before that happened and Alex would be his father's son, so maybe it wouldn't be too bad. At least, not after he made sure that young Alex understood the strict rules concerning his daughter.

Serena could sense the thundering emotions in her husband but she did nothing but widen her smile ever so slightly. He would be as overprotective of his children, especially his daughter, as he was of her. It would be a long time before Darien shared their views on the idea. After all, they were already a family. It would only make it more official if their children married. Nina, Andrew and Alex, Rei and Chad, Amy and Greg and Lita and Ken were all family and they always would be.

Serena didn't know how she knew, as she drifted off, but somehow she knew she and Darien had finally reached their happy ending. They had earned it. It was over, all the fighting and killing. They had passed fate's test of their love and they had prevailed.

How did it go again?

Oh yes, they had their happily ever after. For ever and ever.

It was funny how bloody roses could lead to love and a happy ending.

That was her last thought as she drifted off into the land of dreams, knowing that when she woke she would continue living a dream that was far greater than any dream sleep could ever offer her.

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

**Well that's it for Love and Bloody Roses. I hope you have enjoyed the journey as greatly as I've enjoyed writing it. There were a few bumps along the way but it's finally done. There will be no third. I did mention one at one stage but I'm a firm believer in letting things go while they're still good and not dragging them on and ruining them. Love and Bloody Roses was my first posted fanfic and I'm so ecstatic that it's been such a hit that I can say for sure that this is going to be one (or two) of many! Thanks to everyone for their support and encouragement! It's kind of sad that this has come to an end but it's also an opportunity for me to start another fanfic for you to enjoy! I have so many ideas! **

**Thanks to you all for reading!**

**If you enjoyed Love and Bloody Roses please check out some of my new ones! There's Heart's Sight, which has already been started and Wolf's Cry that will be coming soon!**

**Completed 20****th**** February 2009.**


End file.
